The Reborn Forgotten
by WistfulSin
Summary: Losing everything nearly destroyed her. Her revenge nearly killed her. Now Iruni is trapped in a tournament that will decide the rest of her immortal life. Hiro isn't the priority anymore. It's a fight with Hiei she wants now. HieiOC COMPLETE
1. Sensing Trouble

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled, his pointed finger aimed at a lumbering demon. It fell backwards without so much as a scream after the blinding flash of blue energy, a massive hole in its chest revealing where its internal organs had once been.

"Damn it Urameshi, maybe I wanted a chance to stretch my muscles," Kuwabara complained, straightening from his wide open fighting stance, the glowing swords of spirit energy disappearing from his hands. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"It seems something's bothering him," Kurama whispered to his towering friend, staring softly at the young Spirit Detective. "I wouldn't push the issue, unless you want to be on the receiving end."

"Geesh, he just needs to see Keiko," Kuwabara laughed, clasping a large hand on the slender boy's shoulder.

"Have they been fighting?" the answer was obvious as those careful green eyes assessed his friend.

"Yeah. She yelled at him for forgetting a date or something. He's got no conception of love or romance. See, I'd never leave my beautiful Yukina behind. Not even if the world were torn in two."

"Watch yourself lummox," deep crimson eyes narrowed on the burnt orange headed boy. "And leave Yukina alone. She's of no concern to you."  
"We're soul mates," the distant gaze all but had hearts floating in it as he wistfully thought of his love.

"You're an idiot," Hiei scoffed.

"Will you three stop jabbering on like school girls?" the dark headed boy yelled sarcastically. "I'm going to die of old age before we get to leave!"

"Hn. Clean up your own mess. I'm no babysitter," Hiei turned his face towards a thicket of trees, his eyes following swift movements untraceable even under his scrutiny. The shadows were too dense, which made his senses more aware. Kurama blinked and followed the shorter demon's example, turning to face the woods with a similar stare.

"Did you see something?" he asked quietly, his hand already preparing to utilize his powers over plants as his fingers clasped a single red rose.

"No." the short response made the other relax. "I heard something, but there's nothing past the shadows."

"I see," the red head nodded, turning back to their human friends. "I can tell you want to go check it out. I'll stay here."

Hiei gave a crisp nod, not bothering to speak before disappearing with his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. The breeze of his movements had lost most of its shock on his allies and friends, but the awe of his quickness remained.

* * *

"Finally, it's done," red hair poured over slender shoulders, shielding is face from the sunlight as he stepped outside onto the back campus of his school. With his tray in hand he headed towards a large, round tree that always seemed to bring him comfort. Anything rooted in soil had this effect, helping him relax as much as he'd let himself.

"Yeah, those tests were a real pain. Everyone took so long to get it over with, that made it worse. I finished mine in half an hour, and then actually got to read my books all the way through for once."

Iruni Mikamoto sat beside him, no tray or bag containing a lunch in her grasp. She just stiffly planted herself down as she spoke. Kurama looked at his own lunch, and back to her.

"Are you hungry?" he finally asked, politely as ever. The shade from the tree they sat against was cool and comfortable. The thick trunk his back pressed against was filled with life, and that eased into him just enough to lessen his tension some more.

"No." she shook her head. He let himself study her more seriously, realizing that her back was straight instead of pressed against the tree. She always seemed to sit straighter than the other girls they went to school with, always a bit more proper. But she was solitary by nature he remembered. Iruni preferred to spend her time reading away from her fellow students, even in class she remained reserved and closed off. Her deliberately starting a conversation with him, as bothered as she seemed to be to go through with it, was the most forward gesture she'd ever made that Kurama had seen. He wondered why she was speaking to him, what she could possible want that concerned him.

"What's wrong, if I may ask, Mikamoto?" he asked gently, grasping the apple on his tray. He watched her as he took a bite, noticing her eyes scanning campus before settling on him out the corner of her gaze.

"Look, normally I stick to myself and stay out of the way because I don't like being involved in the affairs of others, but quite honestly this isn't just about you. I've been looking around all day, and some short man in black has been keeping his eyes tracked on you." She looked around the tree to the edge of campus where Hiei stood, leaning casually against a wall as he stared. "He looks like trouble you know. You should handle that."

"What? Oh. No, no. That's alright," Kurama laughed dismissively, offering his hands up in a casual gesture to dispel the girl's concern. She took a deep breath and stood up, not looking ready to leave.

"Are you sure Shuichi? He's got this sort of aura around him that is nothing but aggression. People like that, they're up to no good." She turned her dark blue eyes to him with a lazy expression of concern, as if she were slightly put out with having to deal with this situation or society at all. There was a sincere helpfulness to her tone though, one he appreciated. Shaking her head her black hair shivered down her back, trailing from the control of her low ponytail. Her lazy gaze turned back to the fire demon, as if she was more aware of him than she'd let on.

"Hiei is a friend of mine. He's probably just waiting to tell me something." Kurama waved his hands again with a disarming smile. He met eyes with the topic of the conversation. Taking the invitation, Hiei slowly started walking forward. His crimson eyes betrayed his hatred for the careful human pace he had to use in front of company. Kurama watched the girl as she watched his friend, something about her reaction was strange, even for a human. Her body stiffened, then relaxed when he got within a few yards. She had straightened up to her full height, which was only barely taller than the dark haired boy. Her eyes stayed trained on him as he came to a stop in front of them, Kurama still sitting under the protection of the tree.

The red eyed fire demon looked at his careful friend, then moved from emerald eyes to sapphire. She narrowed her eyes slightly, but other than that remained relaxed. It didn't more than a second for Kurama to understand the looks on their faces. It was the look one gave an opponent when they were faced with each other outside the ring, distrust. This shocked him.

"It can wait," Hiei closed his eyes and turned away, bored apparently. The words were curt, and he turned over his shoulder to look back at his friend. "You'll be able to find me."

"Of course." Kurama nodded, as empty air took the space the demon had stood.

"You need better taste in friends Shuichi, trusting men like that will get you killed. And it will be a disgraceful death," Iruni told him coldly, her eyes revealing nothing to him. Her words themselves bothered him though, as if she'd known Hiei was a demon, and that was incredibly dedicated to that title.

"He's not a bad guy," he defended quietly, looking up at her through his bangs. Her back was already turned as she walked away, her steps a little stiff. "How strange."

She hesitated after he spoke to himself, as if she'd heard then loosened up and continued to walk more gracefully into the building. The clock on campus chimed shortly after, and Kurama sighed exasperated that he had only taken a few bites of an apple for his lunch. The rest of the day he turned over the events he'd gone through, waiting for the signal from his professor that leaving was alright so he could ease his distraction by talking to Hiei about what he'd found.

* * *

"So, you said Hiei had news right? Well then where is the midget punk? I don't have all day. I've got to be at the theater to meet Keiko or she'll really do a number on me." Yusuke griped, clenching and unclenching his fists as he flexed.

"He's in the park naturally," Kurama pointed out. He had changed his clothes into casual jeans and a t-shirt, tired of ruining school clothes and having to explain it to his mother.

"What I don't get is why he never comes to us," Kuwabara muttered. Yusuke and Kurama stared at him, eyebrows twitching.

"You can't be serious." The dark headed boy blinked at his giant friend. "I mean, come on man, you have to know exactly why he won't come to us."

"Because him and Kurama are secretly in love?" Kuwabara guessed with a loud laugh as they stepped into the park. He keeled forward, a dark knot rising on the back of his head. Hiei stood behind him, lowering his hand with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"The level your idiocy can reach is forever growing. One would think you'd hit a wall sometime," Hiei told him coolly.

"I agree, Kurama is much to pretty for you anyways." The smart comment was met with a kick to the head. "Ow!"

"Romance is for those who don't hold power," he scoffed turning his face upwards and cutting his eyes down. "All love does is ruin a good fighter, and I have no use for it."

"So you're admitting you would love Kurama if you did have a use for it?" Kurama sighed, annoyed as Kuwabara dug himself a shallow grave. Hiei raised an eyebrow but didn't bother responding.

"I'm admitting I love no one, and never will." He explained slowly. "Kurama has an admirer though, perhaps love is next on his list of priorities."

"What do you mean?" the red head asked curiously.

"The girl who was guarding you at lunch," Hiei rolled his eyes to his most familiar friend. "I've seen the way love struck humans act over their lovers. It's like watching a hungry dog guard a bone."

"Iruni?" Kurama thought for a second, reliving his lunch quickly. "She didn't like you actually. That's the only reason she spoke to me, to warn me you were watching. Your presence really got under her skin."

"I noticed." He admitted, not bothered in the least. "She stared at me like she wanted to say something, but couldn't manage. It's pitiful."

"She distrusts you entirely, and it's strange. She's never met you before and yet she warned me knowing you would end in my death," Kurama chuckled, finding the thought funny. "She's a strange girl though. That's the first I've ever seen her talk to anyone without being forced."

"Aren't we supposed to be getting information or something?" Yusuke demanded as Kuwabara finally righted himself, rubbing his head.

"We were being watched last night. I didn't find whoever it was, but I know they were there, in the shadows. I heard them and when I went to follow I found emptiness." The short statured demon spoke, his cloak lifted only an inch by the breeze.

"But I didn't feel anything," Yusuke told him confused. "Normally I can sense them now. No one else did either."

"There was no trace of energy, just the sounds of the shadows moving," Hiei explained. "It's not surprising that you two missed it, but Kurama, I'm a little disappointed in your hearing."

"My mind was elsewhere," the half hearted argument went untouched. The short demon stared at them silently, content with his report.

"We'll have to keep our eyes open," Yusuke told them. Each nodded to himself and to the ring leader, as the sun was eclipsed by a passing formation of rain laden clouds. Kurama looked down at his watch, seeing the time.

"When did your movie start Yusuke?" he asked casually, alerting his friend to the time and the fact he was most likely late.

"Uh," grabbing Kurama's wrist he blanched, choking on his words. "I gotta go!"

He turned and high tailed it back towards the city in a cloud of smoke, his training allowing for more speed than the average human. The tallest and the red head exchanged an amused look that went over the shorter demon's head. There was a rustling and all three tensed, their bodies prepping for a war.

"Honestly I don't see where you think we're going." The unfamiliar female voice sounded just seconds before Iruni and a taller blonde made their way through the trees, further down from the boys. Both girls had dirt on their school uniforms, and leaves jutted out of their tousled hair.

"I didn't ask you to follow me." Iruni snapped back, stopping as the breeze blew her hair around her face. Turning slowly she found the three fighters watching her and her companion, more than aware of the way their bodies were positioned towards what they had seen as a threat. All of them relaxed realizing she was harmless, which almost made her smile. Only almost.

"Iruni, what are you doing in the woods? It's dangerous." Kurama smiled warmly, which she did not return. Her eyes settled on the short dark headed demon then on the human around him.

"Were you in the woods earlier Shuichi?" she asked suddenly, and the blonde next to her tensed.

"Iruni," she warned.

"It's an honest question Shikari," she responded curtly. Hiei's eyes narrowed at her words and fleetingly she questioned whether he was aware of the girl at her side. Dismissing the idea she went on. "You see, I lost something a while back and I was just wondering if you might've found it."

"Well I haven't been in there in a while, but maybe we could help you look." He offered with a smile.

"That's alright, you're friends look like they'd rather walk across a road of tacks." She shook her head, shifting her hair over her shoulders since it was free from the clasp of the hair tie. "Thank you for the offer though Shuichi. I'll see you at school. Take care."

"You too," he nodded watching as she walked away with her friend, both their heads bent toward the other, as if in conversation. The blonde looked very different, much more loose and messy and the long haired Iruni. Her hair was short and wildly curly, while the other's ran straight and dark to the small of her back. Shikari was her name, and turning to Hiei he realized why his friend had tensed so slightly.

"I think your friend has secrets Kurama," Hiei said with narrowed eyes. "Shikari is a low level demon."

"So low her energy was virtually nothing," Kuwabara stated simply. The others nodded at his fact. "But the dark haired girl didn't seem to notice anything, and with the distance between her and the blonde maybe her inner voice was warning her of danger. They didn't seem close friends or anything."

"When did she first appear?" Hiei questioned his taller friend, staring up at him from the corner of his eyes.

"She's been here her whole life. I've been in school with Iruni for years. She's very smart and very solitary. I can hardly believe she'd be a demon or entangled with them."

"Many would say the same of you." Hiei pointed out, blinking pointed in the direction the girls had gone. "What could she possibly have lost in those trees?"

"Maybe she dropped her wallet," Kuwabara suggested, earning him a harsh glare.

"Hardly." Hiei shifted his eyes back to the empty space before he angled himself towards Kurama.

"I'll keep an eye on her," the red head nodded. "I don't see why though. If she had any spirit energy we'd have felt it."

"Humor me," the crimson eyed demon demanded. With an exasperated sigh Kurama nodded, giving up on explaining to Hiei that not everyone posed a threat. The slender figured girl hardly bore enough muscle to look healthy, much less menacing.

"I don't understand. She seemed human to me. A little cold, but normal." Kuwabara stated, scratching his head.

"It's amazing you've lived this long," Hiei scoffed, stepping away from them. "I have business to attend to."

"I hate when he does that," Kuwabara complained, staring at the empty space and the slight dust cloud revealing their short friend's departure. "Was that the girl he was whining about earlier?"

"Yes, but honestly, sometimes I think our friend get's carried away by his paranoia," Kurama admitted with a half smile. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and do some probing, but I doubt I'll find anything."

"Yeah. Well, are you coming to Genkai's with me too or are you planning on taking off?" he asked as they began walking away from the park.

"Well now that my tests are done, I have plenty of time," Kurama offered. "I'll go with you. How is Yukina doing lately?"

"Oh, my sweet lady love is just fine." He beamed, widening the other's smile.


	2. Iruni Mikamoto

"Well, they're just taking their sweet time aren't they?" Botan complained, sitting on the edge of Koenma's desk. It was the only paper free spot she could find. "Honestly. I called Yusuke an hour ago, he should've been here by now."

"Not like anything can be done without them." Koenma pointed out from behind his pacifier. "This mission shouldn't even be enough to test their growth in power. Combined I see no problem, hell, even if just one went I don't see them losing. This is just something that needs to be handled quickly. Not even that dangerous."

"We've gotten our hopes up before," the blue haired girl blinked her violet eyes. "Oh, Koenma sir, what if it really is him? What if he's back?"

"He's been back before and has fallen. I see no problem, he gets weaker with each round," the toddler paced his back wall, ducking behind the desk repeatedly so that he was constantly out of sight. "Yusuke and his team will have no problems what so ever."

"Still, I can't help but remember what I've heard." She looked down as she clasped the front of her kimono with her fist. _I hope he's right. I'd hate for them to survive so much to die like this._

"What's the emergency Botan?" the Spirit Detective demanded walking into the office with his three companions, none of which seemed to please with their summons. "I had to bail on Keiko again and she's getting stronger with every slap."

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but this is important." She chastised. "Keiko will just have to understand."

"Yeah, you explain that to her," he griped. "What is it?"

"I have a mission for you. The others don't have to help, but I thought they might want to. Kurama and Hiei especially when they hear who you're after." Koenma hopped up into his large chair, so that he could face the team and explain the situation.

"Who is it?" Kurama asked warily, not like the ominous cloud hovering over the ferry girl. She looked distraught at the idea of this brewing fight, something he'd learned to take seriously. The others seemed to sense it too, everyone was tense.

"Well, let me start from why this is important. A series of priceless artifacts have been stolen from human, spirit and demon world alike. Vessels, swords and armor. Combined these could create quite the catastrophic force, if the wielder has the power to harness their strengths." He explained, not adding that if this demon could wield all these things that they were going to be in for one hell of a fight.

"And does this guy have the balls or not?" the dark haired Spirit Detective demanded.

"We don't know. That part of the problem. You see, we know who it is, but we don't know much about him other than the fact he's gone on a killing spree lately, gathering a mass of followers," Koenma pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "It's been a nasty mess, and now he's somehow leaking his power into the human plane. We thought he was going to stay contained in the demon world, which would mean that they could handle it themselves, but apparently we have to involve you Yusuke."

"Oh Koenma! Just tell them already! Get it over with," Botan exclaimed, looking frazzled. "Tell them who they're going to be facing."

"It can't be that bad, after all we've been through," Kuwabara pointed out making Botan turn on him in anger. She jabbed her finger in his chest.

"Of course it can! You can't possibly imagine some of the horrible creatures that have existed or still do! There are much worse things in the world than the trials you've been through." She sighed, eyes glittering with unshed tears. "You have to take these tasks seriously you guys."

"Just spit it out already, I haven't got all day," Hiei demanded, utterly annoyed with the emotions floating around him. It couldn't be any worse than demon world, or the Makai Tournament.

"Kurama, have you ever heard of a demon lord by the name of Amon-Shinpi?" Koenma asked, and the red head nodded. "What have you heard?"

"From what I understand, he was at first an underestimated fiend who was shunned into human world because of his kindness towards the mortals who served in his territory. He was said to be just and swift until one day, complete devastation met his village and castle, killing everyone within the village gates." Kurama stated, staring at the toddler prince. "It was suspected that he was the one who caused the ordeal but when he was summoned for trial he escaped, getting wounded. Since then hundreds or more demons have popped claiming to be him, though it is commonly believed he's dead."

"Yes well the demon you're after has assumed that name and the legend it bears. Without conclusive proof of the old Amon-Shinpi's death we can only assume that this could be the demon ruler of times past." Koenma stated. "That's who Yusuke will be after. Mostly because we need those artifacts back, but if you happen to kill him I don't think anyone would complain."

"I've heard of this fighter," Hiei acknowledged. "He was powerful, but vague. Few people fought him and lived and the ones that did refused to face him again. He had quite the loyal following."

"He also took a handful of students, all of whom were killed in the final raid of his village," Kurama nodded. "Yes, this could be very interesting."

"I'm in, I could use some real entertainment since our patrolling rounds have ceased," Hiei nodded. "Mukuro hasn't had anything overly stimulating to offer me lately."

"Yes, I would guess, I haven't never heard of you so willingly coming into the human world without force or a reason," Koenma slyly cast his eyes to the short demon. "Do you have a reason?"

"I've got something important to keep an eye on," he snorted. "What business is it of yours?"

"Just making sure you aren't waiting to kill anyone."

"Not yet, but if this conversation lasts much longer, maybe I'll reconsider."

"Where is this guy?" Yusuke pressed, cutting the glare Hiei was sending the prince off.

"We don't really know, but we know he's close." Koenma played off the lack of details with nervous laughter, making Botan blanch as the others twitched in impatience. "That's one of the challenges of this particular mission. You're going to have a hard time locating this particular beast."

"It's not a challenge." Hiei boasted confidently. "Taking it slow enough to get the information you seek is what will be difficult, but slaying and finding a demon who wants nothing but power is easy enough."

"He has a point, they tend to find us actually," Kurama nodded.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "I'm all for this."

"Well you better be careful! I don't want to haul your sorry souls around if you die!" Botan threatened. "But anyways, I guess I should go down and see Genkai and maybe Shizuru. It's been a while. I've just been so busy."

"Hey sis will be happy to see you!" Kazuma beamed. "She hasn't been going out as much lately, and I'm starting to get behind on my studies with her always bugging me."

"Hn. The fact these so called higher institutions allow minds like yours in demeans the whole ideal," Hiei smirked. "But it keeps you busy and out of my way."

"Shut up shrimp!" he yelled back.

"Why don't you try to make me?" the short demon commanded. When Kuwabara stepped back he smirked. "Exactly. Now, shut up."

"Are all of you going to be able to handle this or should I just let Yusuke go alone?" Koenma glared at them all, bringing silence to the room. "That's what I thought. Now work together or don't work at all."

"Geesh, someone's got a wet diaper." Yusuke smirked. "No worries we'll handle it."

"Check in with us as often as possible please. I'd like to keep abreast of this so that I can keep father informed." He sniffed, then cowered under his arms, "He's really upset that I've let it get this far!"

"Well, we'll work on it," the dark haired boy waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

Before waiting for a response he walked out, and Kuwabara followed quickly. Sighing, Kurama watched them go. Hiei stayed where he was, eyes closed. Botan rolled her eyes and left, the intercom calling her to an emergency.

"Do you think this is the same one?" Kurama asked quietly, turning to Koenma.

"If I knew, I'd be less anxious don't you think?" he shot back, frustrated.

"It can't be. Shinpi died, the whole world knows it. A force that powerful doesn't just lay low, and it doesn't change faces so many times." Hiei spoke opening his crimson eyes to the other two. "Amon-Shinpi was a legendary fiend even Mukuro had left alone. I highly doubt a being like that would attract as much attention as this fool."

"You seem to forget I was similar once Hiei," Kurama pointed out. "There are many reasons a soul goes into hiding."

"From what I understand there was no soul in that particular fighter." Hiei squeezed his fist tightly, "And even if it is him, it won't be a challenge."

"You have gotten stronger haven't you?" Kurama asked stoically earning him an arrogant smile.

"Haven't we all? Even that useless human has become more useful. I doubt very much that anything can stand up to us while we combine our skills."

"Don't let your confidence blind you Hiei, it's killed more powerful demons than yourself," Kurama advised turning back to Koenma. "We'll do our best to make sure you're informed."

"Thank you Kurama. It's good to know someone still has their head on straight," the God-prince sighed. "Sometimes I wonder when the paperwork will end."

"I have to go," just as Koenma was about to ask them to help both demons ran out of the room, making him sigh again.

"I just can't win!" he complained, banging his head on the table. When he raised it a red bruise was already forming. "It's not my century."

* * *

Iruni stared into the open sky through the branches of the tree she was choosing to stand on. The branch was thick, but even if it wasn't it wouldn't have mattered. Staring at the white faced moon, she let the energy of the night caress her skin and tangle her hair. Yes, she was definitely more nocturnal the diurnal but she didn't have the chance to live this way. School was much too important for many reasons, and she couldn't afford to slip up. Not with her grades in the top three students of her class, following closely on Shuichi's heels like a hungry dog.

It was a real interesting thing that he never started at her presence and she smiled to herself with that thought. Hiei though, he was a different story. He no more trusted her than she did him. It was interesting for her to believe that as a human she posed a threat, because knowing the little demon's temperament it seemed unlikely.

Of course he was trying to follow her, and he had very nearly succeeded in spotting her when she'd hovered in the trees over his allies. They didn't have what she wanted though, which was a setback. She'd been so sure the Spirit Detective and his crew would have the information or at least the object she desired, but they were a bust.

"I've got to do everything myself," she sighed, looking through the trees to the ground outside the forest. The temple was supposed to be a sacred place, one she often respected. Today it housed an old psychic whose powers were the thing of legends, as well a young ice maiden. Yukina, the girl was called.

They'd met before, just once, back in what felt like a different life time. Back when she had been a miracle. The girl had saved her, and that was an act that Iruni would repay. It was only honorable to do right by those who had cared for you, and since she hadn't repaid the girl then, she'd have to do it now. When the moment arose, if it arose that was.

Truthfully, in the short days they'd spent together Yukina had grown on her. She was the sort of soul Iruni admired and envied in the same breath. Such innocence in the face of a cruel world. She was young too, which was one of the last soft spots the dark haired girl had left. Clenching her fist around the branch her hand was resting on she took a deep breath and leapt to the ground soundlessly, kneeling against the soft impact that had once shook her bones.

Genkai was different though. Entirely.

_"Why should I let you live?" the young pink haired girl demanded, her hand around the throat of a faceless, featureless demon. _

_"I admire your work Genkai, and I'm not here to kill you. I have nothing you need. You gain nothing by my death and I gain nothing from killing you for trying." Amon-Shinpi spoke clearly, with the voice of authority and counsel. That same voice had coaxed many a human and demon into his welcoming lands, and it coerced a loyalty from them no one else could muster without pain. "I merely wish to talk."_

_"Talk fast," the sweet voice of the girl was misleading as was her superficial beauty. A younger demon may have been disarmed, but not him. No, he could feel the current of power running through her veins._

_"May I trust you to do something for me?" he'd asked simply taking her aback only mentally. Her body was ready to kill._

_"What is it?" she requested equally as cautious as he'd spoken. He sensed a great power in the distance, one her body reacted to. _

_"I need your word that if in the future we cross paths you'll remember me Genkai."_

Breaking into a sprint the girl took off through the shadows, headed towards her home. She'd pay a visit to the psychic later, and to Yukina then. Now she needed to prepare for the fast approaching day. The sky was already alight with the first rose tints of daylight and she still had to gather her things for school. She couldn't afford to be suspicious when there were eyes tracking her.

Of course very soon she wouldn't need to worry because her quest would be complete and she wouldn't have to be watched again. As long as no one got in her way no one would fall.

She didn't believe for a second she'd be that lucky.


	3. Theory of Protection

"Hello Iruni, may I sit with you today?" the girl blinked up at Kurama with wide blue eyes seemingly unaware of his presence for a few seconds until her vision focused.

"I suppose, if you want to," she allowed turning her face back down towards her book. Some of the watching girls squealed their excited chatter as the famously brilliant Shuichi Minamino took his seat beside the quiet, seldom acknowledged Iruni Mikamoto. He was hesitant at first. Nervous perhaps? No, just uncomfortable. "I see your friend hasn't turned on you yet."

"No," he laughed. She lifted her head seriously and raised her eyebrows. "Do you not eat lunch?"

"I prefer to feed my mind," she lifted the book slightly and he nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Still, if you'd like something I'm open to sharing. I won't eat it all anyways." He offered with a warm smile. Most girls fainted at the sight of it, or swooned, but she held fast to herself and looked down at his tray.

"If you are going to insist I might as well be polite and accept," she sighed grabbing his apple and tossing it into the air casually. When it landed in her grip it was light. "You know, sometimes I forget I have to eat so often. I'm always engrossed in my own little world, I never remember to do the simplest things."

"I know how that can be," he smiled. "Life has the habit of getting overly complicated."

"You have no idea." She knew he was the one person who actually did. Biting into the apple she adjusted her legs so her skirt was appropriate but facing him. It was obvious he wanted to speak. "What's on your mind today?"

"I was wondering about our last lunch," he started.

"Don't," she cut him off with a small finger shake. "I was concerned, it doesn't happen much. I promise not to bother you again about it."

"No, I meant, I've never seen you talk to anyone really, but then you were so kind." She blinked as his features softened under the shade of his bangs. They were seated against a different tree, and this situation was entirely different than they're last meeting. Interesting. "Then I saw you with that girl in the woods and I got curious about you. I'm sorry if I'm prying but she doesn't seem like the type you'd hang out with."

"I don't really like people, she's no different," Iruni nodded taking another bite from the crisp apple before continuing. "I just wanted someone with me in those trees. They have a bad aura hovering round their branches. As if something in them is dangerous, waiting for the unsuspecting."

_She might be like Kuwabara if anything at all, just hyper aware of fragments of the other worlds._ "What would you have done if you'd come across something like that?"

"Out run Shikari," she stated simply. "What else would I do?"

"You'd willing sacrifice your friend?" he gaped, appalled.

"Not before she tried to slit my throat, I assure you. In fact we aren't really friends, and we don't really care for each other. As I said earlier, a means to an end." She shrugged.

"Did you find what you wanted?" he pressed, making her cut her eyes to him without turning her head.

"Not yet, but I'm moving closer. There're a few more places I need to check." She smiled at him and it made him smile back. Something in that grin was cool but something else was there that he couldn't identify.

"Why have such dangerous friends?" he asked, biting into his sandwich. She bit into the apple and read, swallowing before answering. Kurama looked past her to the demon watching from the thick of trees behind the school, camouflaged, knowing that every word was being listened to.

"So I can warn others so that they don't suffer through my mistakes, if I have a real reason. Maybe I like the thought of danger." She looked up at him, blinking. "You don't think we're friends do you?"

"Uh," he didn't answer and she smiled.

"Good. Because we aren't. You see, I don't trust people without much time or energy, neither of which either of us are really going to display. I appreciate your company, in fact I enjoy it, which is new. But in the end, we simply aren't meant to be friends," she stated with a warm smile, her eyes glowing with approachability. Her entire attitude was in contradiction with her words, and he didn't understand it for a second.

"Why?" he asked, and she chewed on the flesh of the red fruit in her hand. Taking another bite she made him wait.

"I've learned that trust is a luxury I cannot afford. I wish this weren't the case some days, but it is." Hiei, even from his distance, heard the sadness in her voice and saw the shadows cast into her eyes. There was a secret under those shadows that she was burying. Kurama wanted to comfort her, but didn't know what to do.

"Would you like it if I left you alone?" he asked finally, eyes downcast with her pain. It was impossible not to feel it around her. She blinked the clouds in her eyes away until they shined clearly and quietly she studied his face.

Warring with herself she wondered what was most advantageous of her situation. If she sent him away, she'd be alone and protected, but his proximity was welcomed. If she got close he might die. Sighing she answered the only way she honestly could.

"I'm not sure, Shuichi, if you should stay or go, but I won't fight either decision you make. I'm at a bypass." She laughed at herself, her own stubborn mind couldn't win even in its own confines.

"Why is that?" he asked her, worried about how to proceed.

"Because I like you Shuichi, you're a good person and I'm always drawn to them, but I just can't keep friends. I'm like an unstable chemical, just waiting for my catalyst at times. I'd hate to have you caught in the explosion." She laughed again, knowing exactly what would happen if he was near her when her 'explosion' occurred. "Stay if you want, but I gave you fair warning."

"Yes, you have," he smiled at her. "I can handle myself."

"That's what everyone says," she laughed, stifling it into a warm smile. Making a gun out of her fingers she pointed it at him. "And then bang. They take off like bats out of hell."

"It's amazing you don't talk more. It seems like you enjoy the company," he joked with her leaning closer. Adjusting herself to keep the space between them she laughed. Closing her book she spent the rest of lunch in a guarded conversation with the red head, enjoying his humor and his intellect as it matched her own. The clock sounded the time and they rose together, both with fluid grace. "You're different from the others. A little more proper, a harder worker."

"Nothing should come from a life that doesn't require work," she shrugged. "Well I have to go, but it was nice talking to you Shuichi."

"Yes, tomorrow again?" he asked with a cheerful smile, and she paused, considering.

"If you want to risk it," she smiled back then ran across the field into a large building. Hiei was on the ground before the doors swung closed behind her, looking up at Kurama.

"Still don't believe that there's something strange?" he asked stoically.

"I never said I didn't believe. I just said it was unlikely," the taller demon clarified. "It's funny though, I can't sense anything from her. Except her sadness."

"Yes, even I felt that." Hiei nodded, "She's hiding something though."

"Well, maybe we'll find out soon. What did you learn of this Amon-Shinpi situation?" they started walking into the trees, unaware of blue eyes following their footsteps. As they crossed the barrier of the woods she ran through the building, exiting out the back so that it was short hike towards the temple. She'd already called Genkai to set up a meeting, but she would arrive early enough to meet Yukina and explain what was happening. She owed the koorime that much.

"I haven't found anything useful. Maybe the oaf and the Spirit Detective have something." Hiei jumped into the nearest tree out of view of the public and Kurama followed on foot, firmly planted on the ground. "I did hear he's created quite the blood bath though, I'm almost sorry I missed all the action."

"Yes, because I'm sure you would've been able to explain that all away," Kurama shook his head with a small smile. "You are just one force of destruction that cannot be quelled aren't you?"

"I enjoy the simple things in life, like power," Hiei smirked. "I'm easily satisfied I guess you could say."

* * *

Iruni came to the training grounds and had to slow down and catch her breath at the sheer abundance of power that had once called this temple home. The memory of it was impressive, but the real thing, that had been mesmerizing. She'd seen Genkai battle first hand in the Dark Tournament years ago, hiding in the crowd and going unnoticed. She'd watched the whole tournament, escaping just before the collapse of the building after Toguro's death. It was a compulsion, just that one time, to witness the barbaric events. Like her body had known Yusuke Urameshi's power would explode, and that it would be the most talked about fight of the century.

Whatever had caused her to run towards that arena had given her an advantage now, allowing her a glimpse at the team before they even knew who she was. It was rare, to be so far ahead of one's opponents, but she was thankful for the luck. Of course, she wished she could avoid fighting them completely, but that seemed unlikely. If they solved her secret she'd be hunted to the brinks of any world she entered and that was something she did not wish to live through.

Of course she could always give up and turn herself in, but that just made her growl. There was nothing in her past that she'd say was wrong, and she would not pay the price for deeds done by others. No. If she had to beat them she would, but she would not end up in their prison.

Her feet were already working up the thousand steps leading up to the massive building, when she felt the first tug of energy on her awareness. Turning off the landing at the head of the steps she walked across the grass coming to the far backside of the open lawn where a girl kneeled in a green kimono, a blue obi tied around her small waist. Turquoise hair was tied back by a thin ribbon the same deep red as her telling eyes.

"Yukina," Iruni breathed, softening at the sight of the innocent demon girl doing laundry behind the temple.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you," she looked up with crimson eyes and smiled. "If you're looking for Genkai she's not here right this moment. Well, she is, but not out here."

"I know. That's alright. She's expecting me later," Iruni bowed deeply, letting her dark hair spill from down her back to over her shoulders as if it were a curtain. Yukina rose, a little shocked, then returned the bow shallowly.

"You didn't have to do that," she stuttered. "Really. This isn't my temple."

"Actually, you saved my life once Yukina, though I doubt you'd remember." Iruni looked at the ground and blinked up at the ruby eyed ice maiden, memories overpowering her senses for a second. "I'd like a chance to finally say thank you and explain how deeply I am in your debt."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Hiei demanded of the human and the Spirit Detective, as they ran towards them. Kurama was looking over the street, watching them approach when it happened. The alert he was always on guard for. The Jagan eye flared quickly, before dying away, telling him that something was near Yukina that had no business being there.

Without waiting for his friends he ran, Kurama quickly following on his heels but not fast enough to keep up. He had to hurry, because he'd never forgive himself for letting harm come to his twin ever again. He'd die to protect her if that's what it took.

"She's at Genkai's," were the last words the red head could discern before the black blur disappeared in a wave of energy that revealed his angry intentions.

"I, I really wasn't expecting this," Yukina blushed at Iruni as they stood with feet separating them. The green haired girl had just become the only keeper of a secret older than them both, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Thought the faith the blue eyed girl had in her was heartwarming, it had also caught her off guard. "I swear, I won't reveal a thing. But honestly, you don't have to do this you know. I'm fine and I'm well protected. I don't need another guardian."

"I cannot live without fulfilling all my debts," Iruni waved a hand dismissively with a smile. She winked at the other girl openly, "it's part of my code. You saved my life, and now you know I have to repay that favor. It's only right."

"Kazuma has a code," Yukina's blush deepened and Iruni laughed. "He's a very honorable man."

"Yes, you've said that," Iruni nodded happily. "I can't wait to meet him. He sounds like a catch."

"Oh, he is. He's kind, and warm, and strong." Yukina lost herself in her thoughts, oblivious to the approaching energy that burned around Iruni. That energy was quick, unmistakable. Looking out of the corner of her eye she placed it and jumped backwards in time to dodge a wide slash made by the fire demon's sword as he slid to a stop between her and Yukina. As his feet stopped he stripped himself of his black cloak, tossing it to the side to prepare for their fight.

"I see," Iruni looked between them. Their eyes, their size, the fearless protection labeling Hiei's features. She'd worn a mask like that once upon a time, and instant recognition slammed into her. She didn't have time to elaborate as she dodged another attack, hearing the distant voices of his friends as they approached. Hovering for a second in the air between jumps she dared to look at them, then met those red eyes again.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, as she stepped back taking a few deep breaths before the inevitable.

"I have an appointment," she explained simply.

"Liar," he shot forward as the line of his friends stopped within viewing range, but outside of the danger zone. She ran backwards to avoid his attacks, and he pressed forward without hesitation, their speed increasing drastically.

"Damn it!" she swore, as his blade narrowly missed her face and cut through the long hair there, trimming it from feet to mere inches. "Now you've pissed me off Hiei."

"Die." He sped up his attacks and she narrowed her eyes, aggravated as she continued to evade him. She couldn't afford to die in a useless grudge match with the fire demon, and she wouldn't kill him in front of Yukina.

"Damn it I hate decisions," she muttered, squatting under the arc of his sword before rolling out of the way and onto her feet.

"Stop this!" the girl screamed from the wayside, while the others watched. Ducking under the blade Iruni managed to land a punch on Hiei's abdomen, sending him back a few inches. The shock was enough time for her short knife from her pocket bringing a rumble of laughter from the demon's throat. The attacks renewed as if they'd never stopped.

Back flipping and tumbling Iruni dodged each of the attacks not bothering to go on the offensive as he advanced. They were moving must faster now, his annoyance speeding his actions up, but it still wasn't enough of a challenge to make her lose her grip on defense. The fact he could be so precise while blurring with quickness was unnerving.

The fight was kicked into higher gear, moving forward in brief flashes of sight showing only when one or both opponents slowed down. They were just a blur of black and blue, the colors of their clothes. Dodging the blade was becoming more difficult as Yukina called for an end to the fight and Hiei moved faster. Mukuro had been doing him right with her training. Jumping out of the way of a killing blow Iruni took a second to breathe before diving back into the fight, realizing she couldn't back away from this one.

"Let it go," she warned angrily.

"I will tear your heart from your chest with my own hands if I have to," he growled, striking out again, nearly cutting her. A strip of her shirt floated to the ground as she reappeared on the other side of him, unharmed.

"She's fast," Kurama said softly of his school mate, his mouth slightly open in shock. "I've never seen a human move so easily with such speed."

"Hiei is faster," Yusuke shrugged unconcerned, but following each of the movements he could see there might be danger here.

"Don't be so unforgiving Hiei! You don't know what was happening!" Yukina begged, her wide crimson eyes shining up at the team. "Iruni is not a monster! She wasn't going to hurt me! Please make him stop. She doesn't need to die!"

"I disagree," Hiei lashed out directly where the cold eyed girl was standing, grinning victoriously when her breathless body didn't move. No, her speed had cut out on her this time, and his smirk widened as blood splashed to the ground.


	4. Questions and Vague Answers

"I disagree," Hiei directly where the cold eyed girl was standing, grinning victoriously when her breathless body didn't move. No, her speed had cut out on her this time, and his smirk widened as blood splashed to the ground.

"Oh, wow," Yukina stared at the scene, eyes alight with awe and respect as the others blinked in curiosity. "You're just full of surprises."

"You have no idea," the labored voice was the object of everyone's shock. More blood dripped to the ground, creating a shallow pool.

"What!" Hiei growled in anger, snarling as he stared at the end of his blade, his arms having to call muscles into action he shouldn't have needed.

"I offer a stalemate," Iruni kneeled on the length of his sword as he held it in the air, her left hand gripping so tightly half up the blade that her blood was dripping to the ground into the puddle she'd caused for herself. He'd missed completely, and now her short blade was pressed into the white cloth protecting his third eye. On her toes, with one knee down and her right arm outstretched the tip of her previously scoffed knife pressed into his Jagan she sat, applying enough for the pressure to keep him still but not enough to damage it or him. He'd never had this happen and so he held the sword with her balancing on it, as her cold blue eyes met his crimson orbs.

Locked in that stagnant pose, they stared at each other, neither wanting to release first. Finally she stood, rising on the tip of his katana and back flipping off as if it were a tree branch or balance beam. The grace and control of her body was telling of her absolute skill. Tossing her useless knife into the shadowed woods she shook her wounded left hand spreading droplets of her blood over the ground and the bottom of her jeans.

"Did she really just perch on his sword?" Kuwabara asked finally, filling the silence the battle's end had enveloped them with. Yusuke nodded dumbly, not sure what to say.

"Iruni!" Yukina ran forward taking her hand and examining it, "you're hurt."

"Check on your friend, not me Yukina. Your loyalties should lie with him." The dark haired girl gave the turquoise headed girl a soft smile unlike the one she'd bestowed on Kurama. This one was purely good intentions. Slipping her hand away she turned towards Hiei. "He just nearly died assuring your safety. I'm sure that's a rare honor from a demon of his caliber."

He was still staring at his sword, angry and shocked of what had just occurred. He couldn't shake his infuriation of it all. He'd barely realized she was there before her blade had touched him. She could have pushed forward an inch and blinded him, or further and killed him. But she hadn't. He wasn't decided on what aggravated him more, the loss or the pity.

"Why didn't you press through?" he demanded, pointing his sword at her with narrowed eyes. "Why attempt to escape?"  
"Yukina has cried enough tears for one lifetime," she replied coldly, assuring the team she'd done them no favors by this. "I refuse to do that to her."

The group of four and the girl with them each stammered a bit at the confession. Kurama was the first to recover, making the most diplomatic statement that came to his mind.

"That's honorable," he told her, making her scoff, watching the blood clot in her cut.

"She's an innocent girl. As if any true fighter would hurt her." She shook her dark hair, fingering the shortened sections that had been cut by Hiei's sword with distaste. "Plus, I didn't come here to stain my hands red. Damn it, now I have to go get this evened out. Took me forever to grow my hair out."

"You knew of my Jagan," Hiei confirmed, ignoring her quiet whining. She sighed and looked at him as if he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"I know a lot of things," she replied vaguely, letting her eyes wander leisurely. "Where is Genkai?"

"Oh she's-" Yukina was cut off by Yusuke who stepped forward.

"The hag is busy, so anything you need from her you can run by me, as her official apprentice," Yusuke cracked his knuckles with an arrogant smile. "That old woman doesn't like visitors anyways."

"Do you really think you could kill her when I couldn't?" Hiei snapped at him. Yukina crossed over to him and stood with her hands clasped under her chin.

"Are you hurt Hiei?" she asked quietly, eyes glittering with emotion. In response he bent down, swinging his cloak around his shoulders and fastening it.

"No," he told her sheathing his sword. After a moment he blinked at the dark headed girl, realizing they were close in height. "You don't happen to have the ability to adapt to the pain of your enemies defenses do you?"

"I don't need such crude skills. I'm simply a superior fighter," she told him firmly only glancing away from the approaching Spirit Detective. "Do not compare me to any fool who ever worked for a demon as ridiculous as Suzuka. He may have the skills to create interesting toys, but real fighters use their own bodies and specialties, not something made in a workshop."

"Is it just me or do they seem a lot alike?" Kuwabara quietly asked his closer friends.

"So it's not just me." Kurama chuckled behind his hand watching the two shorter members of the party standoff as Iruni decided to ignore Urameshi for the moment.

"How do you know about Suzuka?" Yusuke asked curiously, his hands behind his head. The girl's eyes twitched in annoyance, making Hiei smirk.

"You people, you grate on my nerves," she stated. Then through clenched teeth she ground out, "I was at the Dark Tournament, Spirit Detective. Now move. I am expected by Genkai and you've made me late."

"Dimwit, I hope you aren't causing trouble on my grounds," Genkai's rough voice resounded seconds before she walked out of the shadows before the temple. Her arms were clasped behind her back.

"Just dealing with this," he gestured to Iruni, who narrowed her eyes on him then turned to the psychic.

"So is that why you're taking so long?" she asked the short girl who shrugged carelessly. "What do you want?"

"Any information on Amon-Shinpi you can offer," Iruni demanded quickly. The team exchanged a look, each wondering the same thing. _How does she know that name?_

"What do you plan on doing with that information?" Genkai questioned, the wind stirring her grey hair.

"He stole something of mine and I want it back." Iruni blinked, obviously uncomfortable with being nearly surrounded. Her eyes shifted around the group, her feet moving restlessly like a trapped animal.

"Why don't you come inside and have some tea, then we'll talk," the old woman offered turning without waiting for a response and heading into the temple, passing through the shadows. Without speaking Iruni followed her, making a wide arc around the seething demon and the group of boy's around him. Yukina walked at her side.

"I told you," Hiei stated firmly, walking passed the others and into the open doors.

"I honestly never suspected her as anything but human, but now that seems highly unlikely. No human can move that way," Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara turned towards the temple and started walking. "Even fighting Hiei she never used spirit or demonic energy though."

"I bet she can hide her power," Kuwabara guessed, tapping his chin. "But that means she must have a good deal of it."

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked, moving his arms so he could peek through at his taller friend without removing his arms from his head.

"Well, why bother hiding it if there isn't enough to draw attention to? I mean, if I was super powerful then I'd never let anyone know it. That's why I'd always have the element of surprise," he explained feeling his awareness awaken. "She's something though. My senses are tingly."

"Her eyes do have that effect," Kurama agreed. "They're very cold, but it's a detached awareness. As if she's seeing a world that she controls. I've never seen anything like it. Even Sensui wasn't that sure of himself."

"She reminds me of Hiei, except nicer and less prone to murder." Kuwabara laughed.

"If we hurry we might actually get to hear what Genkai has to say. The old bat wouldn't tell me a damn thing when I called earlier." Yusuke said, breaking into a sprint.

They arrived in time to see Yukina pouring steaming tea into small cups, there was only enough setup for three. The old woman and the dark haired girl sat opposite each other, kneeling in their seats. Hiei was leaning against a wall, beside an open window, watching the scene. His eyes flicked to the entrance of his teammates then back to the table as Yukina took her seat on a cushion beside their guest.

"Nice of you three to join us. Now get in and shut up," Genkai snapped.

"They can speak, if it's constructive. I've heard of their work and they might actually be useful. After all, we're all hunting the same beast." Iruni sipped her tea, then nodded a bow towards her host, not bothering to elaborate on her claim. "Thank you for honoring my request to visit your temple Master Genkai."

"I was shocked to receive it, most people just come as they please."

"As you can tell, I'm not most people."

"So I'm noticing," Genkai tried to size up the girl to no effect. "You aren't human are you?"

"I am," Iruni met the psychic's eyes imploringly, searching for something no one understood. She smiled though. "Mostly."

"You aren't going to explain that are you?" Kurama asked.

"No."

"What information do you want, because I'm not exactly a walking encyclopedia or anything. I don't know everything girl," Genkai stared, setting her tea cup on the table.

"It's lucky then, that I'm only after a specific set of information. What do you know of Amon-Shinpi?" Iruni asked, reaching back to tie her hair away from her face in a long practiced motion.

"Which one? The original or the countless imposters?"

"Both."

"The imposter, currently, is a poor imitation from what I understand. He's a large cumbersome beast with a thirst for power and blood. He kills without regard but maintains no respect. He's a high class butcher." Genkai snorted in disgust.

"Yes, I've heard that," The group watched the flight of anger across the previously stoic face. "I was hoping they'd learn to have more class, but I guess not."

"Not so much," Genkai shrugged. "I'm not entirely convinced he's even powerful."

"What an insult to the real Amon-Shinpi. So many years of graceful power to be stolen by any rogue with a history lesson. From what I understand, there have been nearly a thousand faces of Amon-Shinpi in his short absence, none of them touching close to the original." Iruni bowed her head, casting her face in shadow. "This one is no different. A trail of blood leading straight to the front door of his under protected fortress."

"I agree. It's rather messy and barbaric," the old woman nodded sagely, sounding annoyed for the both of them. "You seem well informed."

"I never trust the mouths of demons," Iruni stated. "I always double check my information, I've learned it's the safest way to secure it. But please, go on."

"Well, the original, if I recall, was a different breed of beast. He was powerful in many ways, but I don't remember any story of him initiating a war, or causing a massacre. He was a ruthless fighter in battle, eventually earning his right to abstain from such actions. He was a just competitor though, always fair in his own way.

"His castle was full of power, protecting a village around its base. It's said that he loved that village and its occupants, despite their humanity. He protected it mercilessly.

"There's one story that claims a priestess from the village was his lover. A beautiful fire hearted woman of tremendous spiritual power. She was killed in a siege that left the castle in rubble and the village in ashes."

"Yes, that's when he lost his brother. The action that drove him over the edge," Iruni nodded, looking up from under bangs before shaking the anger from her features. "I've heard no one knows why this attack was completed when countless others were thwarted. All the times before the onslaughts were massacred outside the village gates.

"But this time everyone died. The village was burned to the ground, the people slaughtered regardless of sex or age, and for the first time utter destruction accompanied Shinpi's name. They claim his brother's death drove him to ruin anything that he had ever cared about."

Genkai nodded as Kurama's thoughts bombarded him with questions about this mysterious girl. From the twist of Hiei's features, his mind was along the same lines.

"What did this demon steal from you?" Kurama asked. "If he's such a killer, what would he need your possessions for?"

"That's my business," she snapped at him, then made a face as if in apology. "It's a family heirloom alright?"

"How did you get involved in this?" he continued. Knowingly she raised her eyebrows at him suspecting his intrigue was less than casual.

"It's obvious you figured out Shikari was a demon, which isn't surprising. The girl is an idiot." She nodded. "But now you assume I am one as well."

"It is a curious relationship," he allowed stoically.

"It isn't a relationship, I told you. It's also none of your business and if I was, wouldn't you be able to tell by now Kurama? After all, the Youko has an amazing sense of smell. He could discern my energy before getting close to me." Her words made him narrow his eyes darkly, radiating danger. "I told you already, I watched you all at the Dark Tournament. Seriously, should I invest in hearing aids for the lot of you?"

"Why would a human girl with no stakes be at such an event?" Hiei demanded.

"Indeed why? I like watching skilled fighters and I was invited." She shrugged, not in the least bit bothered by his aggression. "Your team especially enthralled me. I enjoyed watching you win. Well most of you anyways."

"I don't believe you," Hiei stated coolly, his hand on his hilt.

"Did I ask you to?" she asked him sarcastically, unafraid of his anger or his sword. "At any rate, Shikari is the one who swiped my damn heirloom, then she took off. Once I found her, she told me she'd sold it to this imposter demon. I want it back."

"Was it a gift?" Yukina asked quietly.

"From my grandfather," Iruni nodded. "You're a good spirit Yukina. I admire that in apparitions. It reveals a good heart and character."

"Thank you," the red eyed girl blushed.

"Just remember, if you ever need anything at all, let me know. I'll do what is within my power to help you at all times my friend. As repayment for you caring for me." In a lower voice, one that even the demons couldn't understand she leant forward and whispered. "My secrets are not worth your life however. Never put me before yourself."

"Alright," Yukina nodded with determination. Genkai swiveled her eyes between them.

"Your eyes are interesting Iruni. Calculating, cold, strong," Genkai stated, and for a brief second the girl had hope that she'd made the connection. "But when you look at Yukina you soften."

"She reminds me of someone I used to know. It's refreshing," the dark haired girl smiled with a shrug. "Well, I guess I can't ask for much else. You've been more than helpful Genkai, thank you."

"I only reaffirmed what you knew," she pointed out in her gravelly voice.

"That's more than enough. Now may I offer my help I finding this beast? It would be easier on all of us." Iruni turned and stared at Yusuke, "Spirit Detective, if your team agrees I'm at your disposal."

"We'll talk it over," he told in his authoritarian voice, which she nearly chuckled at.

"Another human will only slow us down," Hiei complained.

"But with her apparent expertise she could be an asset," Kurama pointed out.

"Not to mention we should keep her close until she reveals what she is," Kuwabara argued.

"Do what you will, but my babysitting days are through. I have no interesting in saving some wench who can't keep her thoughts to herself," Hiei closed his eyes and angled his face up and away from them.

"What a snob," Iruni accused. "Like I'd need your help anyways. I have no use for a demon who can't even cut me with his own weapon of choice."

"I went easy on you so that I wouldn't get found out by Koenma again." He warned with a harsh smile. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Does that mean I can actually try and fight, or do I have to keep lowering myself to your standards Hiei?" she smirked at his anger, watching it make him tense.

"Wow she's something else. She's not even blinking an eye at him and he's starting to get that look like he's going to cut her in half or something," Kuwabara stepped back.

"For once the fool is being perceptive," Hiei cut his eyes to the infuriating mortal at the table. "You should put yourself in check."

"No thank you," she declined with an eager smile. He twitched as she rose fluidly, bowing to her host again, and then to Yusuke. "Kurama, or should I say, Shuichi, can find me when you decide whether or not you want my help. I recommend hurrying because quite frankly, I'm impatient, and with or without your help, I'm going to face this demon."

"I say we let her go, I'd like to watch him pick her from his teeth," Hiei smirked.

"Whatever you decide, let me know," she walked towards the doors. "Thank you Master Genkai, for your time."  
"You're a respectable little scoundrel aren't you?" Genkai asked with a half smile.

"Yes, well, I always said we'd meet face to face Master Genkai," Iruni turned her blue eyes full force onto the psychic, imploring her one last to remember her faded promises. Giving up for the night, she shook her head and walked out the door. "Have a good night."

"Wait Iruni, I'll walk you home," Kurama ran out after her, leaving the group dumbfounded.

"Looks like your world has finally corrupted him completely," Hiei scoffed. "Now he's in love."

"No, that's not it," Genkai shook her head. "He's curious, and you know Kurama, he must know everything about the people he's involved with. If he doesn't understand something it will drive him nuts."

"I still say the ningen has done something to him," he scoffed.

"Sounds like jealously to me," Yusuke laughed, making Yukina blink in confusion. "You're just pissed she dodged all your attacks. I mean the only blood you spilled she caused. That was a bad ass move."

"Shut up," the demon demanded.

"Well it was," the detective grinned.

Kurama caught up with Iruni half down the stairs, where she'd stopped walking. He couldn't tell if she was waiting for him, or if it was a happy coincidence.

"I believe we'll decide to let you come," he told her cheerfully, standing at her side. Her eyes removed themselves from the moon and met his. "I'd like to talk to you as we walk, if that's alright."

"I won't stop you, but I can't guarantee my responses," she told him, starting back down the stairs. He fell into pace beside her easily. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Your fight with Hiei," he started and noticed the immediate grin on her face. "You were very skilled in it, and that's surprises all of us. I was wondering why you seem to enjoy annoying him."

"While I sat in the stands of the Dark Tournament I witnessed many fighters." She started with a half smile, lost in her memories. "But my favorite team was the wild card. Watching the bursts of power and the shifting into former personas it was like I was watching history. Your team was absolutely amazing."

"Thank you, I'll relay that information," he smiled.

"You and Hiei, you were my favorites. At first I preferred you, because I'm always partial to animal apparitions. And red heads. But when Hiei unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame for the first time, my mind went blank with shock. I'd never expected that. Just like watching the great Youko Kurama stand in the ring, it was just surreal." She grinned to herself.

"So you challenge him because you enjoyed watching him grow as a fighter," he nodded.

"No, I challenged him to prove I could beat him," she clarified. "But he is an amazing swordsman. It seems we have some personality traits in common, and I always the love the challenge. Maybe we'll have one of those earth quaking battles your team is used too."

"How do you know so much of the workings of demon world and spirit world?" he asked her seriously, suspicion drawing his features together. She studied his face, as she had many times before, and then turned away.

"You'll find out soon enough." She sighed, stopping in front of an empty home. There were no lights, no signs of life besides the tended lawn. The house itself was sad, looking broken. The black wrought iron fence enclosing its small plot of land was rusted. "I can't wait to fight all of you, at some point Kurama. And yet, I hope I never have to. I've seen all of your capabilities but that was years ago. I can only imagine how much you've grown."

"Yes, we are very different than we were then. Hiei and Yusuke especially," he nodded.

"Don't tell people that Kurama." She chastised him quickly, with a sharp tone. "Do you want your teammates to die? You must protect them and their secrets. It's part of that loyalty. If I were an enemy I could use what you've said against them, just as I know I could use Yukina against Hiei."

"How do you know that supposing it's true?" he pulled out his rose casually, ready to fight. She looked at it and smiled coldly, wondering who he thought he was fooling.

"When he threw himself between us, he had this look on his face. I've seen it before. It's the look of an older sibling valiantly putting themselves between death and their younger brother or sister. That determination to protect and live. For them though, I suspect it's different. It doesn't matter. Hiei will never know I know, because the information is useless to me." She told him coldly. "I would never come between them."

"Why is that?" he watched her push the fence open and walk up the cracked concrete that lead to her door. It was a faded place, all worn down and beaten. He wondered if it was just like her inside, trying to remember a time when the girl had been with friends or anyone at school. Nothing came to mind.

"Because I'm not heartless and he's got nothing I want." She admitted honestly. Looking down she smiled, hiding her eyes from them because she knew the emotions in them would betray her. "Goodnight Shuichi, I'll see you when you decide."

"Don't you have classes?" he asked.

"I have something to do for the next few days. I'm arranged for everything already," she shook her head. "Some of us excel in small doses."

"I see, well, then I'll see you when we have a decision for you." He nodded, and turned away. As he left her sight she noticed the single red rose shoved into the grass just inside the gate.

"What a tricky fox you are," she smiled letting herself into her home.


	5. Fortress of an Imposter

"This is a complete waste of time," Hiei muttered, waiting as Kurama walked to the door of the dilapidated house. "Who lives in a home like this anyways? It would be easier just to live outside instead of worrying about a building collapsing on you."  
"She's not here," Kurama blinked, confused. This was the right house, he even saw the rose he'd left here as a marker. Where would she have disappeared to?

"What do you mean she's not here Kurama?" Yusuke demanded. "Thought you said she'd wait on us."

"Maybe we got lucky and she went into battle unprepared." Hiei smirked. "Her arrogance seems high enough."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Hiei," Iruni stood behind the short demon juggling a few grocery bags. Shoving one into his arms she passed, leading the way to the door. After opening it she turned to the group of four, "Well hurry up. I don't have all day you know."  
"Do I look like a slave?" he hissed.

"No, you look useful. Just carry the bag please." The other three followed her in, the shorter demon coming in last and shoving the bag into Kuwabara's hands.

"Put yourself to use human," he demanded.

"Just set it on the counter, thanks," Iruni set the other bags down then bustled around the kitchen, putting things up. "Sorry about the mess, I'm not used to company."

"This is messy?" Yusuke looked around the bare floors, clean walls and neat furniture. The small house had no personality, like it was a shell.

"I think she was referring to the overall state of the house, not the cleanliness." Hiei informed him dryly.

"Did someone pull your chain?" she asked sharply making the most human boys snicker. "Feel free to watch as I do all the work."

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like help?" Hiei offered sarcastically. "Do I look like a maid? It's your house, do it yourself."

"You're an inch away from making my bad day your worst nightmare shrimp," she snapped. This time the others couldn't contain themselves and burst into laughter, lightening the girl's features against her will. "Damn. I can't keep a straight face when you guys are laughing."

"They just spared your life," Hiei snarled.

"You just spared yourself from a free lunch. Enjoy hunger," she set out some food out and put more away. "Sorry I wasn't home, but I needed some groceries. How do you boys feel about a home cooked meal really fast? While I'm cooking you can tell me what you've learned and all that exciting news."

"Food sounds great!" Kuwabara grinned. Yusuke nodded with bright eyes, grabbing her hand and Kuwabara grabbed the other.

"You're a life saver Iruni. Of course we came to tell you that we want you to come with us, and now you cook for us. This is the," Yusuke sniffled. "the best day of my life."

"I wouldn't get excited until you taste it." She giggled nervously, pulling her hands away. "It won't take too long. Make yourselves at home if you want. Get off my counter Hiei, I do not clean just to have to redo it."

"You said make yourself at home," he pointed out, continuing to sit on her counter so he could look out the window.

"An invitation for guests, not pests," she clarified hopelessly. "Whatever just keep your hands to yourself and don't get in my way."

"Can I be of any help Iruni?" Kurama asked quietly, his smile warm.

"Yes, keep them contained," she pointed at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I don't want them destroying my house. After all, it could collapse at any minute."

"Hn." Hiei huffed to himself.

Cutting vegetables Iruni started singing to herself, losing contact with the fact four boys were in her home. Cooking was relaxing for her, a treat for herself. The more she cooked the happier she would be for a short time, always glad to be busy and especially useful. Not many things compelled her this way.

"That's a lovely song," Kurama told her, sitting neatly in a chair, watching the other two.

"Something my mother taught me," she kept her head down, moving on to the rice she'd started before she left. It was ready, but the meat hadn't been cooked yet. Sighing she took out a pan and added a touch of oil, then threw the chopped meat in. Waiting for that to sizzle she turned back to the rice, adding soy sauce to it and then the vegetables. Dividing herself between two tasks she stirred the rice, mixing the soy sauce and the vegetables, and stirred the cut chicken until it was done all the way through. Combining them she added more soy sauce and mixed everything in the rice, then smiled. Sure it was simple, but hey, it was food.

"It's just fried rice," she told the boys as they hovered in the kitchen, eyes half closed.

"It smells great," Yusuke grabbed a large bowl of it, as did Kuwabara. Blinking she watched Kurama had a healthy portion himself, then Hiei. Looking in the nearly empty bowl she blinked again in shock.

"Wow, there's hardly any left," she sighed, taking what she got. She did the dishes before she ate, emptying the sink for the bowls and chopsticks the group would be using.

"So, we know where this guy is now," Yusuke mumbled around the rice in his mouth. Iruni hit him in the back of the head with a glare, warning him of his manners. He swallowed heavily. "Like I was saying. Amon-Shinpi popped up on the radar. He's on the edge of the city, in a forest area."

"Creative," she sighed.

"Yeah, but it gives Kurama an edge and us some cover." Kuwabara smiled, rubbing his stomach "That was great Iruni."

"Thanks, I don't cook for more than myself normally." She smiled in gratitude.

"That's obvious. This is hardly a meal," Hiei set his empty bowl on the table.

"That batch would have lasted me a week," her eyebrow twitched. "I'd like to see you do better."

"I don't have to do domestic chores." He looked like there was something he wanted to add but Kurama nudged him with his elbow and he glaringly fell silent.

"So when do we leave to find this guy?" Iruni collected the empty bowls from the content boys and began to wash them. It didn't take long and they were done. Everything had been cleaned up already, leaving the kitchen crisp as when they entered.

"Today. We're going to head up to that area and fight him," Yusuke jumped to his feet. "And now that you're here we can go. Koenma said that if you know a lot about this guy, you might be able to identify whether he is the original or not."

"I suppose," she studied them. "Well I'm ready when you are."

"Aren't you a brave human child?" Hiei sneered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she shot back, with raised eyebrows. "For such a scrawny demon, you sure do invite a lot of pain Hiei."

He didn't respond to that, just growled and closed his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. Kurama looked between them, as did Yusuke. She had a sharp tongue on her, and it seemed she wasn't in the least bit afraid of Hiei's well known temper.

"We should get going," Kurama rose, and Iruni nodded. "Do you have anything you wish to bring?"

"No, I prefer traveling light," she smiled. "Makes it easier to run if I have to."

"I'll say. I'm glad there's finally a woman who doesn't have to pack three bags for an overnight trip," Kuwabara laughed. "Sis would have, and then I'd have to carry all of it. Well, let's go!"

"He's excitable," Iruni commented, following Yusuke out.

"Yeah, well, he has to have something of a personality to make up for his lack of skills and intellect," he laughed loudly. "Hey Kuwabara man, stop being so cheery. I think you might be freaking the new girl out."

"Iruni," she corrected. "Call me Iruni."

"You get a name when you earn it," Hiei spoke from behind her. "The idiot is still the idiot, even after all these years."

"Kurama has always been Kurama," she guessed. The red head chuckled. "I suppose your innate power is what drew his respect."

They left the house and she locked the door, dropping the key into a small satchel at her side. It contained everything she'd need, if she needed anything at all. Her small ID, some spare money, her key and a small chain. It was thin, and seemed inconsequential, but it was a smart weapon and the only thing that wasn't hers that she'd use, and that was because it had been a gift. By tying someone with the chain, and infusing some of her energy, she could effectively bind their powers. It also worked as a whip when she wasn't willing to conjure her own.

"I think Iruni works," Kuwabara stuck his tongue out behind him, "Hiei is just a jerk. Something about being so short limits his capacity for manners or something."

"You seem to forget that she's as little as he is," Kurama pointed out, comparing them again. "They're very evenly matched in height."

"I love being short. It makes underestimating me easier for people," she closed her eyes with a small smile. "I've always been short."

"Well, yeah," Yusuke told her. "So, what do you do for fun? If we're going to be working together might as well get to know you."

"I read, and I practice," she shrugged. "Sometimes I go and I watch people. Sometimes I do nothing."

"Wow, don't you have friends?" he pried, fluttering his lashes he got closer. "Maybe a boyfriend?"

"What _boy_ could possibly appeal to me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have friends. If you'd like an explanation you can ask Kurama."

"How did you get to be at the Dark Tournament anyways? I mean, who'd invite you?" he switched subjects at the dangerous tone of her voice.

"You know, I think we've all been wondering that." Kuwabara nodded. "I mean, the only reason we got to go was because Urameshi pissed off Toguro or whatever. How does a little girl like you get onto an island like that?"

"With great skill and determination," she smiled back.

"Meaning she killed whoever she had to and stole their ticket," Hiei surmised quickly, eyeing her steadily. "Maybe your secret is worth my interest after all."

"It is, but you'll never know," she told him. "In fact, forget I even said anything about it. Ever. I'm not going to tell you. You're not going to guess. So it's a pointless waste of effort to try and solve this riddle, so just don't try."

"You know, taking orders was never our strong point," Kuwabara muttered.

"_This_ is why I don't trust people. Curiosity." She growled. Turning to Kurama she jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "I should've just stayed to myself, but no, I got soft hearted and thought I was protecting you. Next time, I'm just letting the stalked die."

"That hardly seems like you. You were genuinely concerned about me, I doubt you could shut it off like that," Kurama argued.

"You doubted I was powerful too, look where that's gotten you." She pointed out, closing her eyes. "You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"Not a chance in hell," Yusuke grinned. "You'd be surprised. People get attached to us. Even this little badass loves us, in his own morbidly sadistic way."

"I don't love anyone," Hiei argued. "I tolerate you because I prefer having allies to enemies."

"That's smart," Iruni nodded. "This is going to be a long trip."

"You really have no idea," Hiei sighed.

* * *

"Master, the Spirit Detective and his friends are approaching." A tall woman bowed to the demon in his throne. Shadows hid his features from view but his green skin was discernable, and his long nails blue. His eyes glowed yellow as she rose to her full height, glinting in the far off light.

"Good, I was wondering when I'd get to face them. It was only a matter of time." He maliciously laughed. "After raiding so many treasures I'll be invincible!"

"What about the sword sir? Can you use it yet?" she asked curiously, dark hair pulled back in a bun with strands falling around her face. "The armor should be more than enough I should think."

"I'll be able to wield it soon enough." He grunted. "Keep an eye on them."

"As you wish," she bowed before exiting. "Oh, there's a girl with them. She looks human."

"That's fine," he waved his hand. "They'll all be dead when it's over anyways."

* * *

"Hn. This hardly seems worth the effort," Hiei studied the compound from where they had stopped.

"For once I agree," Yusuke nodded. "I don't even feel his energy."

"Maybe someone got here first," Kuwabara suggested.

"He's got the Takigari armor." Iruni interrupted, stepping forward with her eyes narrowed. "It cloaks his energy and strengthens him. That's the specialty it holds. Which makes him more dangerous than you can imagine because it's forged of something impenetrable, be careful."

"How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama had checked those items from the list Koenma had given them.

"Because she knows he stole it," Kurama stepped forward too. "I don't know how, but you are rather well informed Iruni."

"More than you can know." She started walking. "I'm guessing you have a list of the objects known to be in his arsenal. Most of them are dangerous. Much more dangerous than some of you can accept."

"Thanks for the warning but we aren't school children," Hiei snorted. "We've all been trained adequately. It's you who's going to have to be aware."

"You're arrogance disarms you," she scolded him. "It's amazing no one has cut your tongue out."

"They've tried, and failed."

"An arrangement of vessels containing potions are on that list I'm sure. Be very alert, poisons have always been a favorite of these sorts of imposters. Anything that can wound from afar they grasp between their greedy claws because up close they stand no chance. This is no different, and from his greed I can already tell you this is no Amon-Shinpi." She reached into her purse and wrapped the chain around her wrist, so that it was like a bracelet. Its frail thickness meant the many feet wound together without much attention.

"You seem angered by this," Kurama told her, leaning over her shoulder from behind. He towered over her as they all did, except for the fire demon. She scoffed, feeling his hair tickle her neck and she leant forward to escape the closeness.

"It's an insult, one that I take close to heart." She stopped in front of the large doors of the fortress. Well, it was now a fortress but previously it looked like a mill or warehouse of some sort. "Are you ready?"

"Let us go first. You should stay in the middle." She smiled up at him for his concern, an honest smile that slowly turned malicious.

"Yeah, sure, you're the leader here," she fell in step behind Kurama who followed him in. Kuwabara followed her, Hiei bringing up the rear.

Something hadn't settled with the three demons after they'd entered the woods surrounding the compound with her. Hiei had watched her closely, and she hadn't been bothered. Even the most ordinary human would shudder at the menace in those trees. The moron had practically fallen over, but she trudged on as if it hadn't fazed her. That made him suspicious. The fact she openly admitted to not being entirely human, yet had no energy about her deepened that suspicion.

Kurama had been carefully following her too, waiting for some reaction that never came. It seemed she was entirely composed and either unaware of the situation at hand, or simply didn't care. Both seemed unlikely because whenever the demon at hand was mentioned her eyes would harden, and it was obvious she was very displeased with him. He wondered why. Watching Yusuke he could tell the group leader was trying to figure it out too.

"So, are you like some mastermind about demons or something?" Kuwabara asked as the doors opened for them, allowing them to enter.

"I read, a lot, on a variety of subjects. Somehow or another Spirit and Demon World got involved in that," she told him. "I find it interesting."

"You are a strong mind," Kurama nodded. "Third in our class in junior high."

"Yeah," she nodded, a distant look in her eyes. "I follow in the footsteps of the prodigy child."

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Shh," she stopped, making the human behind her bump into her. Hiei stepped carefully to the side, as Kuwabara moved from behind her. "Listen."

The two leaders stopped and looked around, as the faintest sounds of rumbling resounded. Hiei eyed the girl, then steadied at the whole building shook. The rumbling grew louder with the shaking, as three large demons walked into the expanse of the warehouse. There were no walls, just a single door at the end of the room, the rest of the warehouse was empty. Metal beams ran from the ceiling to the floor, connecting the concrete with the metal of the roof.

The first was a short, broad bodied brown demon wielding a belt of jars and pots, all with different markings on them to advertise the lethal contents. The tallest was next, with purple skin, black hair and leather sandals that seemed too small for his feet. He was grinning evilly. The last was blue, bald and had a face only a mother could love. In his hands were a long spear, the tip of which glinted in the light.

"Oh look, a warm up," Yusuke laughed, "For a second I thought we were going to get challenged."

"Be careful Yusuke," Kurama warned. "those weapons are enchanted."

"Watch out!" Kuwabara yelled, knocking Kurama out of the way as a clay vase was thrown at him. It released a purple gas when broken, which melted the metal pillar it had crashed against. "Geesh, that could've been you."

"Thank you Kuwabara," the demon fox nodded, standing with his friend. "We'll have to be very careful."

"Didn't I say that?" Iruni yelled sarcastically. "Avoid the pots and the smoke they pour out. Not all of it would be acidic. Some of it will just choke you to death, or bind your energy temporarily."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Yusuke asked, jumping out of the way as the same broad brown demon launched two more vessels at him. These two were green, but they exploded on impact with the floor. "Damn it. These guys are pissing me off already."

"They have no skills in fighting," Iruni yelled, "so they keep you at a distance. Overcome that and you'll get the upper hand Yusuke."

"Who the hell are you girly?" blue eyes widened as the tallest of the offending parties appeared behind her, leather strapped sandals muffling the noises he should've made. She jumped out of the way with a glare. "You're pretty, maybe we can keep you around. Use you 'til you break!"

"You'll be the first to die," Hiei pulled his sword out and made four unseen movements with his blade and the demon slid apart, collapsing on the floor in a bloody pile. Iruni blinked at the small demon, wondering why he had gotten involved. He sheathed the blade and walked past her, stripping the demon of the sandals and tossing them to her. "These are on the list. Make yourself useful and hold on to them."

"Oh, alright," she nodded. "Why'd you kill him?"

"His voice annoyed me, much like yours does."

"Well, thank you anyways." She looked down at the sandals. "I wish I had brought a bag or something. These things smell awful."

"How dare you!" The second demon, armed with a sharpened spear with long symbols tracing up the shaft, screamed. "How dare you kill one of our team!"  
"Why don't you shut up!" Yusuke demanded. "Which one of you claims to be Amon-Shinpi!"

"Ha ha, man, you guys have no idea what you're up against!" The one with a spear had a rough voice and Iruni watched Kurama pull his trademarked rose out, elongating the stem into a whip. "None of us are the Master. Do you think he'd face you when you aren't worth it?"


	6. Flex Your Muscles

"Ha ha, man, you guys have no idea what you're up against!" The one with a spear had a rough voice and Iruni watched Kurama pull his trademarked rose out, elongating the stem into a whip. "None of us are the Master. Do you think he'd face you when you aren't worth it?"

"Amon-Shinpi met all contenders face to face," Iruni told him sharply. "And most of them escaped if he didn't want to fight them. He was not a senseless killer, he was a leader. Something you and your boss know nothing about."

"Look who's done her homework," the brown moved forward, cradling a small pot in his hands. "Why don't you do your job and shut up, let the men talk."

"When you die, I hope you scream in pain. It would reveal the weakness I can smell on you," she glared. The others swallowed at the malice in the threat, at her hot anger. And at the knowledge that even when confronted she felt no reason to reveal her power.

"Die wench!" The spear was thrown at her and she didn't move, watching it carefully.

"Watch out!" Kurama yelled, his whip lashing out to deflect the attack. She just smiled, bowing her head. The spear split into fifteen others, spreading around the spot the girl had been standing, the original landing just behind the empty space left open by her absence. It would have torn through her heart.

"You missed," Yusuke pointed out to the red headed fox.

"I'm not the only one," Kurama narrowed his eyes on the dark haired woman standing on a line of piping high above them. The jump had to be fifteen feet, and she'd made it without assistance.

"How the hell can you do that?" Yusuke demanded, turning his back on the remaining beasts. Hiei looked up at her too, wondering much the same thing.

"No, definitely not human," Kurama breathed.

"Damn it, if you don't handle this I'll do it myself!" she yelled, looking down at them. "Do any of you realize that they are about to attack! Stop being idiots and fight!"

"Geesh, she got into a bad mood all of the sudden." Kuwabara created his Spirit Sword, turning to the demon who had thrown the spear. "You know, these guys don't feel powerful. In fact, without their weapons, they're really useless."

"Must be nice to finally have a match worthy of your time," Hiei shot out.

"Shut up Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled, going toe to toe with the blue skinned demon. It was quick work, even by their standards. "Wow, that was really easy."

"Do none of you listen when I speak?" Iruni jumped off the pipe she'd taken refuge on. Landing in a crouch, she quickly rose, angrily eyeing the group. "Are you all really that thick headed? Did I not tell you that they were weak fighters?"

"Will you shut up? Your voice is more grating than the moron's," Hiei complained walking past her. With a swipe of his sword the brown demon fell.

"I get rather aggressive when I've been ignored," she seethed, the anger coloring her face as she walked up to him. "And do not order me around!"

"That's the most emotion she's shown in years," Kurama blinked, before giving a nervous chuckle, "I don't suppose we can apologize now can we?"

"Oh shut up," she walked around the group towards the door. "Honestly, how you four managed to survive as a team is beyond me. I've seen you at each other's throats. Bunch of males doing nothing but acting like arrogant fools."

"She's not impressed by us," Kuwabara stood up and let the light of his sword die.

"You got that right," Yusuke nodded. As she touched the door he yelled at her, "Hey, let us go in first!"

"I hate men," she muttered, stepping back from the door. "Hurry up, I haven't got all day you know."

"Actually you do," Kurama pointed out. "We're supposed to camp here tonight."

"We'll see," cryptically she looked away, waiting for them to enter. Yusuke was the first, then the human, then the two demons one after the other. She followed last, already decided on her next action. They wouldn't want to spend much time with her after this fight, if it could be considered such.

"Stay back!" A dark haired woman guarded a throne, occupied with a green skinned demon. The room had a distinct odor of death, blood and unwashed bodies. Wincing, Iruni watched Kurama step forward. "I will not let you kill him!"

"As if they could," the demon rose and Iruni watched, stiffly enraptured with him. No, he was nothing of what he claimed to be. There was no grace in his heavy movements, no honor in his armored body. Such things had been beneath the lord, and this low life was nothing more than a mockery of that lost title.

"You're right, they won't." Iruni stepped forward, passing the boys with ease. Hiei watched her deliberate movements, as if she were intentionally being stiff and uncomfortable. Narrowing his eyes he thought about that, and her attitude. Was it possible she was playing them all?

"I'm not scared of a little girl!" the demon laughed, until the girl beside him collapsed, unconscious. "What, what the hell?"

"You know, I get very tired of being mocked." Iruni loosened her fist, and looked up at him as if she hadn't moved. The others knew different now, they had seen her speed when she'd struck the woman with enough strength to make her pass out but not die. The control was uncanny. "Now, give me what I want."

"You're demanding aren't you?" Yusuke questioned sarcastically. "Listen sister, let us handle this. It's what we do. You don't need to risk your life."

"I'm not risking anything," she told him. "I'm very sorry for my half-dedicated deceit Spirit Detective, but I simply needed a way to find this demon before he went too far. It is one thing to slander a name, an offense I dislike anyways, but to assume an identity and drag it through the dirt is a high offense in my book, and one I hate."

"I'm not scared of you!" the false Amon-Shinpi yelled and she smiled up at him as he towered over them all. The smile was not anything of comfort or happiness, but the smirk of one who's already won a fight and just hasn't told anyone yet. It was confidence and oncoming pain in a pretty bundle.

"Let me do this," she looked over her shoulder towards the group, "If I die, oh well, I deserve it. But I won't." Turning back to the object of her attention she spoke again. "Just so you know, your lack of fear was your last mistake."

"Fine, take him. You aren't going to listen anyways," Yusuke grunted.

"Do you think that's wise Yusuke?" Kurama asked quietly, not liking the idea of watching the girl get mauled that flitted through his head.

"Let her die," Hiei spoke darkly. "She already agreed to it, why not let her prove us right?"

"What was my first mistake?" The bald demon laughed at the blue eyed girl who reached back and tied her hair into the low ponytail that made it most controllable. After this simple task, she slowly unwound the chain from her wrist, spreading it between both her hands. One end stayed tied around her wrist and hand with the rest was loosely held in her other.

"That would be stealing my name," she looked up at him from under bangs, allowing the shadows to create menace in her features. He stepped back at the look, stuttering. "I never did like imitations."

"What? You can't be serious?" he gasped. "Amon-Shinpi is dead! He has been! And he most certainly wasn't a girl!"

"History is written by the victor my poor deluded victim, and that was always me." Eyeing his armor she went on. "Ah yes, the armor that never breaks. It's truly a weapon to have on your side. I recall others wanting it, but I never understood why. If you were a good enough fighter you wouldn't need such things."

"Did she just admit that she's the demon we're looking for?" Kuwabara asked. Silence was the only response he received, which made him swallow. "This is not good."  
"As long as I wear it, you can't harm me!" the demon bellowed forcing a punch into the concrete she had been standing on. She was on his fist instead of under it, looking at him with bored eyed. "I will kill you!"

"Do you honestly believe that?" she asked, looking at his face. "Wow, you really do. And I thought I'd seen the limits of stupidity in your guards."

"How dare you!" he yelled, moving to grab her. She was gone, standing behind him with a smirk.

"If you give me my sword I'll hand you over to them," she nodded towards the team when he turned around, staring up at him. When he went to attack again, forcing an annoyed sigh from her lungs as she kicked him in his unprotected ankle, dropping him to his knees. Taking advantage of this state she hauled back her arm and punched him in the nose, listening to the crack of bone under her knuckles.

"That was something," Kurama blinked as blood sprayed from the nose of the beast, coating the floor.

"It's mine now!" the demon roared, landing a punch on the small girl. She flipped through the air and landed on her toes sliding backwards across the floor, already wiping her lip with the back of her hand.

"Don't make me laugh, it'll be the last sound you hear," she warned with humor. "No one but a Yakani can control that blade and I know you aren't one. I was the last."

"You're human!" the bellow shook the building, but not the occupants, who stared at him in shock.

"Only in body," she hissed, dodging his next attack and then the many after. Soon she was left standing in front of him, clutching her hand to her chest. Kurama gasped when he saw the faintest glint of light off the thin metal of the chain she'd had in her hands.

"Are you tired?" the demon asked with arrogance, making her smile.

"No, I'm giving you time to give up," she challenged.

"You bitch!" he yelled, and without waiting she tightened her net, letting it ensnare him. "What have you done? Why can't I move?"

"The chain in her hands," Kurama stated, "While you attacked her she dodged and with every failed hit she wound a thicker net out of that metal."

"I didn't even notice," Yusuke complained, hunching over. "How is this girl so fast?"

"Fool, didn't you hear her?" Hiei asked, annoyed. "She's only human in body."

"Still," he continued. "That's really fast."

"I should've stayed in Makai," Hiei closed his eyes. "This is a waste of time."

"You might learn something," Iruni called out, fusing her power with the metal. The armor went dull as did the demon's energy.

"What are you doing?" the green one demanded.

"You see, the thing about this chain is I can use it however I want. If I want it to be a whip it is, if I want it to tie you up it will. The best part is the more power I put into, the stronger it gets and the better job it does. Right now it's cancelling out your power, and therefore that of the armor which hides your true power, because that's its job." Iruni smirked. "It was gift from Hiro, back when we could speak without bloodshed."

"Hiro the demon warrior?" Kurama's eyes widened in shock and alarm. "He was brutal!"

"Yeah, he was, later on," she shook her head. "Look, hold on to that thought and I'll explain later, but right now I have to get my sword back!"

"It's a stupid sword, what does it matter?" Yusuke demanded angrily. "Why are you hogging the main fight anyways?"

"It's personal!" she yelled tightening her hold until the sound of the demon's scream were heard as the armor tightened on its flesh under the pressure of the chain. "Now give it to me you wretch!"  
"It's beside the throne!" he called out, and she relaxed the attack, whipping the chain back into her hands at once and rewinding it around her wrist. Running she grasped the stamped sheath, running her fingers down the smooth finish.

"I've found you," she whispered, offering the blade a soft smile. The powerful memories it brought almost shook her, but she could feel a fly approaching.

"Now you die!" the demon yelled, springing forward. The others yelled their warnings, unaware of the total knowledge the girl had of the assault.

"You've got that wrong," she used her thumb to push the hilt away from the sheath before she pulled it out completely. Jumping high into the air she made four slashes, "because you're already dead."

His body slid apart, his head falling from his neck, each arm coming off and both legs cut at the knees with a single swipe of her blade. She was replacing it into its guardian sheath on the ground before the demon had fully compacted into this various parts. The four boys gaped, none quite sure how to approach or what to do next.

"Uh," Kuwabara stared at the girl, clean of all blood or evidence of the fight, "so you're a demon in a human body huh?"

"Yeah, I guess that's how it's described," she nodded to him, looking softly at Yusuke.

"You realize we have to take you in," he told her and she nodded.

"More than aware. I knew it when we first met, but that's alright. I think Koenma may understand," she tied the top of the sheath and a notch at the bottom with the thin chain before draping it around her back.

"What do you plan on telling him?" Kurama asked curiously, watching her soft eyes as they studied the floor.

"The truth. The horrible, plain, long winded truth," she told him. "There's nothing else to tell him. I have no reason to lie."

"So, why are you human?" Hiei asked.

"You'll get to hear that when I tell my story." She looked up at them without happiness. "Not that you'll care."

"Why keep it a secret that you are one of the most powerful beings in history?" Yusuke asked, "I don't understand. If you did nothing wrong, why fake all this? Why lie to us? To Genkai?"

"I never lied to Genkai," she blinked at him. "You I don't trust, why would I tell you?"

"Why not?" he demanded. "I'm a damn trust worthy guy!"

"Then why did it take so long to get this one on your side?" Motioning to Hiei she smiled at his inability to respond. "Well, might as well take me in now. It's a long story and I want to be home for dinner."

"Eager for death and punishment?" Hiei guessed quietly as they walked out with her, all four playing guard.

"Is that concern in your eyes or are you just wanting to watch me suffer?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he blinked.

"I don't like you Hiei, no matter how much I respect you as a fighter. I just don't like you."

* * *

"_You're Amon-Shinpi?!_" Koenma yelled, pointing a small finger at the cold eyed girl. "How is this possible?"

"We've all asked that but she refused to speak about it until we were here," Kurama lounged in an arm chair while Hiei and Yusuke leaned against a wall. The pile of goods they'd retrieved sat beside the large desk of the toddler god's work station. Kuwabara took the other chair, leaving Iruni to stand alone in the center of attention.

"You were supposed to be keeping me informed!" the child shrieked.

"Calm down," Iruni demanded softly. "Do not blame them, they all just found out. This is my burden and mine alone."

"I see," he sat back more relaxed and watched her. "So why don't you begin?"


	7. AmonShinpi's Story

"_You're Amon-Shinpi?!_" Koenma yelled, pointing a small finger at the cold eyed girl. "How is this possible?"

"We've all asked that but she refused to speak about it until we were here," Kurama lounged in an arm chair while Hiei and Yusuke leaned against a wall. The pile of goods they'd retrieved sat beside the large desk of the toddler god's work station. Kuwabara took the other chair, leaving Iruni to stand alone in the center of attention.

"You were supposed to be keeping me informed!" the child shrieked.

"Calm down," Iruni demanded softly. "Do not blame them, they all just found out. This is my burden and mine alone."

"I see," he sat back more relaxed and watched her. "So why don't you begin?"

"That's a broad questions Prince Koenma," Botan saw the girl's hesitation and turned to her boss with imploring eyes. "Maybe you should narrow it down. She doesn't seem to know where to start."

"Why not start with how you are able to use that sword?" Hiei suggested, eyeing the blade. It alone wielded a strong energy, and he wanted to know why. "You said only a Takani could wield it?"

"Oh yes, this," she lifted the sword with happy eyes that swelled with pride. "This is the Takani family sword, crafted centuries ago and passed through the family from first born male to first born male."

"Which explains nothing, because you aren't a boy," Yusuke pointed out.

"Try to keep up," she told him, turning to the big screen. "Koenma can you bring up a picture of Lord Amon-Shinpi?"

"Sure thing," he pressed a button and the eye screen was filled with the image of a red headed warrior dressed in white. The only facial features visible were large blue eyes, the nose and mouth were both covered by a metal mask. Iruni stared at the picture for a second then turned back to them.

"Really? No one sees the resemblance?" she asked, and they all crowded forward, staring at the picture with their noses nearly pressed to the screen.

"I guess I can see it," Botan blinked before squinting.

"Yes, a little in the hair," Kuwabara nodded.

"You morons, she means the eyes. The overall size of the body." Hiei pulled away from the group and studied the human in front of him.

"Thank god someone has a brain worth saving," she sighed. "Look, I'm Amon-Shinpi incarnate you dolts. As in, my soul is Amon-Shinpi but my body is Iruni Mikamoto. This shouldn't be too hard, you've faced this concept before."

"Well yeah, but we thought Kurama was special," Yusuke eyed the red headed demon at his side then the girl. "I guess saying I expected you to be taller would be rude huh?"

"I should cut your shins off," she rolled her eyes. "I've always been this tall. This body isn't much different than my old form at all actually. The hair is really the only change."

"I see, you do look very alike," Kurama glanced back at the picture. "But this picture has you looking very masculine."

"Because I wanted to be masculine," she explained coolly. "Look, in Makai it was hard enough keeping the family from war without the addition of not having a son. So I decided to take up the role."

"But you have boobs," Yusuke pointed out before getting smacked in the head by Botan.

"Don't be such a pig!" she yelled.

"I had them then too." Iruni shrugged. "I got very good at wrapping my torso."

"So you flattened yourself out?" he guessed.

"Please tell me thinking isn't part of his job," she turned to Koenma with pleading eyes. He stifled a laugh then turned serious.

"Why would you do this?" he asked instead of laughing.

"Because my father and mother wouldn't be around forever and if I was their daughter I'd be weak. If I was their son I'd be taken more seriously." She explained. "When Kin Jiro, my younger brother, was born I considered reverting to the daughter figure, but my parents were killed before I got the chance."

"You had to stay this way to keep him safe," Kurama nodded.

"Exactly. Kin was my life, he was the son I'd never have so I treated him as such. He became my prodigy, my priority and my only connection until I took in some students." She told them seriously. "My brother was my life and I would have died for him twice if I'd been given the choice. But I wasn't. He died, and that's something I still crave revenge for."

"What do you mean, son you'd never have?" Koenma asked curiously.

"I couldn't very well get married or mate and have a child if I was supposed to be male," Iruni pointed out awkwardly.

"Who killed him?" Kuwabara asked as a picture of young, bright blue eyed dark headed boy, Amon-Shinpi and a girl who looked just like him except with gold eyes stood together somberly. "Who are they?"

"The boy is my brother, the gold eyed girl my sister Kuya. She married a human later on, and that's the second half of my explanation about the sword. The Mikamoto family are descendents of my blood line, born of my sister's children. It wasn't an accident I found this child," sighing Iruni rubbed her neck. This next part was her least favorite. "And Hiro is the one who killed him. He killed my whole village."

"Why?" Botan asked, leaning forward. Iruni raised her eyebrow dangerously, making the ferry girl retract her steps.

"Because he couldn't get what he wanted," she sneered. "It's a bitter story."

"Might as well spit it out," Hiei warned her, hand on his sword. "Or we'll force it out of you."

"Your attitude is as outrageous as you hair," she insulted bitterly. Talking about Hiro always did this to her, angered her, frustrated her. Just as their last meeting had.

"Please," Botan asked and the girl weakened.

"Fine. It's an awful story though and it puts me in a bad mood." She warned. Everyone nodded and she went on. "After I gained control of our territory when my father and mother died, I spent most of my time raising and training Kin Jiro and Kuya. I became the parent to them both, despite me and Kuya being twins in age. She was the dutiful daughter that I had never been.

"Well, when Kin Jiro got older I took on some apprentices. See I was quite the fighter, the warrior, but when Kin came of age I was going to hand the land over to him and pretty much do whatever the hell I wanted to. So every year he got more and more involved in ruling and that gave me more and more time. The only batch I ever took was of five boys. The only one who survived was Hiro.

"I remember the smallest died the first day because he hadn't listened. His blood is on my hands, but if he'd paid attention it wouldn't have happened. I claim no fault in that. Well, as time went on I pushed harder, and finally Hiro was the last who could take it. So he was the one I chose.

"I taught him everything he knows, from harnessing his energy to controlling his temper."

"Which is why he's so formidable," Koenma blanched. "Should I thank you for that now or later?"

"Thank me when he's dead." She hissed. "We got too close to each other and I told him the secret only my siblings knew. He used it against me. It broke me apart and I kicked him out of my life and my land. He came back with a vengeance and stripped me of everything. I got what I deserved for such weakness."

"You two were in love," Kurama surmised, nodding slightly.

"I was in love with him," she corrected, "he was in love with my power. It was a mistake that I'll keep with me forever, to remind me why _trusting_ isn't supposed to be in my vocabulary."

"That isn't the whole story," Koenma pressed, waving a thick files of papers at her. "After all, you did jump into a human body and there are countless crimes against you _before_ your brother died."

"Damn," she gave him a half smile, "I was hoping you weren't paying attention."

"Get on with it," he demanded and she shrugged.

"Well, when my father was in charge and I was training, I caused trouble. Loads of trouble." She smiled at some of the memories flooding her mind, enjoying the experiences over. "I challenged anyone I could and I'd fight hard and to the death. Few walked away because I was the best. I stole what I really wanted, if I wanted it. I made alliances with anyone who I didn't want to fight, for fear of losing, and I was just in summary a holy terror.

"But I wasn't a senseless killer Koenma. I didn't walk around looking for someone to kill. All I wanted was a worthy fight with someone who wasn't my father or my mother. I wanted a challenge that never came. But I'm guessing one of the high crimes against me is the aiding and training Hiro?"

"It is now," the baby prince narrowed his eyes. "And massacring a whole village of humans. And stealing that damn sword from its protector. And hijacking a human body. And crossing the barrier between Human and Demon world."

"Okay, well I trained Hiro because he was the strongest fighter I'd ever met. He learned fast and adapted even faster, it was like fighting myself sometimes. That's what drew me to him. He had all this power, and he just needed to learn how to utilize it. I taught him, even though electricity isn't in my bag of tricks, I helped him harness it into his specialty.

"So we trained, for years we stayed together and we fought together and it was all about getting stronger and doing what it took to be the best we could. I mean, we both breached our limits so many times in those years, looking back, I'm shocked we didn't trip any sensors. Seriously. There was this one fight were Hiro called in the power of lightning and literally disintegrated our opponent. I mean, it left him useless for days, but the sheer shock of energy was enough to make me proud.

"Well, Hiro wanted to learn some of my more powerful techniques and I wanted to know he wasn't going to be brash before teaching him. Then he went and killed some human child who'd somehow or another crossed over to our plane and I realized he was too volatile and I refused to continue his training. He hadn't demonstrated the grace, honor or restraint necessary to mimic me. I sent him away heavy hearted and it bit me in the ass.

"He came back, and we fought outside my land, not too far from the village but far enough. It was an earth quaking battle. Lasted for hours. He'd attack and I'd dodge, and vice versa, like some beautifully morbid dance we'd created. Then I heard my brother yelling for me and I dropped my guard. That's when Hiro performed his then incomplete but still powerful Binding Net of Lightning technique. I remember screaming his name in anger because I'd taught him that skill. Then my world went black, and I woke to a body of singed fleshed, and a destroyed home.

"I was just happy Kuya had already crossed over to Human World to be with her husband and children. Well, that and she was already dead, had been for a while too, killed for being a demon. So I awoke as Amon-Shinpi Demon Lord and last Takani."

"Wow, how horrible that you've lost everyone!" Botan squealed. "You poor darling!"

"Please don't pity me, it makes me itch," Iruni shook her head, letting her tied back black hair sway down her back. "No, it wasn't fun, but it gave me time. I was a little over four hundred years old when this happened. My parents had been dead for two hundred years, my sister for seventy. It was just how things worked and I decided dwelling on revenge would be my most productive avenue."

"But you disappeared right after the fire," Kurama offered. "What happened between then and now? That was almost seventy years ago."

"Yeah, it was." She nodded. "Well I was injured, and weak, and had nowhere to go so I traveled. I traveled a lot. Crossed all over Makai, trying to avoid any major power if I could, because with my reputation and my injuries I knew I wouldn't have survived a single scrimmage. Finally I came up with a sort of half assed plan and I started to put it into action."

"And that's when I met Amon-Shinpi for the first time, because the demon needed a human's favor," Genkai walked into the crowded room and spoke with her gravelly voice, looking at Koenma.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," Iruni stared.

"Yukina freaked out about you going with Hiei and the group after your fight and told me what I'd already suspected." Genkai shrugged. "I'm surprised though, I remember even when you were weak you had more of a power radiating from you than you do now. I didn't even notice."

"I learned to suppress that," Iruni nodded. "Well, Master Genkai was my next stop. I crossed to Human World and met her, asking her to remember me if she could and then I gave her something very special to me."

"Her sword," Genkai nodded, eyeing the scabbard in question. "I didn't get it at first, because she asked me to hide it in my temple. Then she said one day she'd be back to reclaim it, of course she looked like a he then, but whatever. I did as she asked because she promised to repay however I wanted."

"A promise I'll keep," Iruni reaffirmed. "I always keep my promises."

"Alright, so when did you break in and retrieve it?" Koenma asked.

"When I was twelve," she shrugged. "I just wanted to have it in my hands again, and then Shikari stole it."  
"Wouldn't your parents notice a sword?" Yusuke asked, then thought of his mom and her inability to see what he was doing most of the time. "Well, maybe not…"

"My mother, a single woman, died that same year. Right before I retrieved it actually. I've been alone since," Iruni stared at the weapon in her hands sadly, as if seeing the image of her dead mother was its fault. "She was a good person and as much as I didn't want to, I loved her."

"How did she die?" Kurama asked, reminded of Shiori and her time in the hospital. "My mother nearly died a few years ago herself, and I'm very sorry you had to deal with that alone."

"Yeah," she just stared. "Car accident."

"I'm very sorry," he offered and she looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why? It's not your problem." She blinked, head tilted to the side.

"Well, that doesn't mean I want you to feel pain," he watched her accept that then stare at him. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not, that was obvious, and she really didn't understand the concept of someone else caring about what happened to her. She must've been a lone for a very long time. Or betrayed completely enough to damage all her future relationships.

"At any rate, she's dead, and I got my sword. I would've told Genkai, but I wasn't ready to repay her. I wasn't strong enough." Iruni watched them all with blue eyes, carefully assessing each of them. They all had similar looks of sorrow and determination on their faces, as if they could right her wrongs. She would have scoffed if she hadn't been so curious about it. "About the barrier thing and the human body, that's simple. I had to do it, and I didn't cause any harm. The spirit of Iruni Mikamoto was supplemented with Amon-Shinpi, not eradicated. Makes it almost like having two souls, but really, it's just one. Always one."

"So if you turn back into Amon-Shinpi what will happen?" Yusuke asked. "Because Youko referred to Shuichi as a separate person and when he came around, Shuichi didn't exist anymore."

"Same deal," she told him. "If I ever get the chance to revert, it'll just be Amon-Shinpi in her own skin again. But for now it's both of us."

"Interesting," Botan put her finger to her chin and looked up in thought. "So all this time we thought so many demons were you, you were in school with one of our assets."

"Notice how many of them didn't make it," Iruni pointed out dangerously, studying her sword again. "Like I said, I don't like impersonators, especially bad ones. Those weaklings taking my name was an insult and I dealt with it as much as I could, as fast as I could, without drawing attention. I've managed to not even use my energy in over two years in the presence of others."

"You killed them?" Kuwabara fell backwards at that thought. "But you're so tiny, and thin, and well, a girl."

"Want me to demonstrate?" she offered with an evil grin.

"No, no that's alright," he laughed nervously, a bead of sweat appearing on the side of his forehead. "I believe you."  
"Good," she narrowed her eyes.

"So what are you?" Koenma leant forward when he asked, and everyone else around her mimicked the movement except the closed eyed demon against the wall. He didn't seem in the least bit interested. "I mean, there's no real record of your breed of demon."

"You can go screw yourself if you want that information. I've kept that safe for over three hundred years, I'm certainly not revealing it to a full house," she snapped at him dangerously. "Send me to prison I don't really care."

"It can't be that important," he pressed.

"Is it worth your life?" she asked seriously, straightening into a stoic faced stance that was as dangerous as unyielding.

"Well of course not!" he moved backwards away from her intimidation and she nodded.

"Then don't ask about it," she argued.

"Wait, how old was Genkai when you met her?" Yusuke asked, looking from the old woman to the young demon.

"It was the year I won the Dark Tournament," Genkai clarified for him. "Before we went for it."  
"By the way, amazing job with him," Iruni gestured to Yusuke, "He's an amazing fighter, and I can see a lot of you in his style."

"The dimwit has a style all of his own, I'm just trying to get him to realize his full potential."

"It's a challenge I bet, with that hard head."

"You have no idea."

"Hn. You'd be surprised."

"I'm right here damn it!" Yusuke was on his feet shaking his fist at his mentor.

"Can we get back on topic here?" Koenma requested aggravated with his team.

"We're done aren't we? I mean, what else do you want to know?" Iruni furrowed her brow, trying to come up with more details.

"After you met Genkai what happened?" he sighed, pointing her in the direction he wanted her to go.

"Oh. Well, I returned to Makai. You know, there are a lot of holes in that barrier I think, because it wasn't too hard to jump through. Of course it took me a few years, and in that time on this plane I found my descendents and my plan deepened." She stood thoughtful for a second before continuing. "I went back, and I guess I got knocked off course because I ended up with the koorimes. That's when I met Yukina for the first time. There were others but I don't remember them. The green haired ice maiden was the only one that stuck really because she was the sweetest. She was so tiny and she realized that I was weak and offered to take me to the other women because she figured they could help me."

"Really?" Hiei blinked open his eyes wide, crimson irises staring at her harshly. "Just like that?"

"Well no, it took some convincing, but then finally one of the elders decided to give me this tea that eased my pain a bit." She smiled softly. "Not the injuries, the internal stuff. It was very nice to not feel burdened for a few days."

"Uh huh," Kuwabara nodded.

"Then I hunted down Hiro." She eyed Koenma seriously, a fire in those dark blues warning him this topic was not her favorite and that she'd only say it once. "It was the showdown of a lifetime. Me, him, and army, a village. I destroyed all of them that I could, wiping out the entire village and half the wave of warriors. Then it was me and Hiro and I could hardly stand. It was his goal to wear me out first, to make me use as much energy as possible."

"Why kill the villagers?" he asked.

"Because it was me or them and I always win," she stated simply. "Look, don't get me wrong, my loyalties are iron-tight once given. But it takes a long time and an act of god to get that far. I had no connection to those casualties. I didn't care. I still don't. You try to kill me and you die, that's how I fight," she explained.

"What happened when you two clashed?" Kurama thought back to some of his own battles. To his old allies.

"I was weak, I didn't have my sword and I was having to use energy just to stay on my feet." She shook her head angrily. "What a coward. I regret ever knowing him, ever teaching him. No real fighter works that way. He waited until everyone else was down or dead to face me himself, acting cocky as all hell when he did.

"'What's the matter Ichi?' he said. 'Kin got your tongue?' Oh god I'd wanted to rip his tongue out through his throat. We fought hard, harder than I'd ever had to fight for anything and then he shocked me, sending me to my knees. Then his damn net of electro-energy strangled me and I collapsed. I got up after that, once, and we fought again, hand to hand. He pushed his hand through my chest and bam.

"I jumped into the just recognized body of Iruni Mikamoto six months before her mother gave birth. It's funny, but apparently I was timed perfectly for the first ultrasound. But anyways, that's how I got here, that's why, that's Hiro, and do not ever ask me any of this again."

"Wow," the group collectively let out, making Iruni's eyebrows twitch.

"So what now?" Botan turned to Koenma. "I mean, what do we do?"

"Well, I need time to decide how to proceed and since I can't very well let her going walking around, send her to a hold in Spirit Jail. Then when I decide what I'm going to do, we'll go get her for sentencing." Koenma nodded as a blue ogre walked in with a stack of papers up to his nose. "Ogre! Can't this wait? I'm about to sentence Amon-Shinpi!"

"Is he here?" the blue man looked around, confused. Iruni's mouth moved at the corners as she tried to suppress a smile.

"By the way, that's another good reason why I chose to pretend to be a man," she pointed to the ogre with a grin that wide open and friendly. "Makes it a lot easier to confuse people and swoop in under the radar."

"That's because they have no reason to be afraid," Hiei pointed out.

"When I want your opinion I'll beat it out of you," she shot back, still smiling. "Alright, so who's going to escort the most wanted man down to the holding block? Kuwabara? Kurama? Yusuke?"

"We have our own guards, and their coming now. I need to speak to the team. Botan, Hiei, can you go with her? Supervision purposes," Koenma looked between the ferry girl with blue hair and the short man. She bounced to the doors and he shrugged off the wall, sluggishly letting out a sigh.

"As if I get a choice," he muttered walking to Iruni. "So, do we call you Iruni or Amon-Shinpi?"

"Don't really care, just as long as you don't let my secret out," she shrugged. "Not that it's much of a secret now anyways."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get yourself killed until we can find out how to deal with you," Yusuke waved at her as she was escorted out, three demons on each side and Botan and Hiei right behind her. "Man, she's one badass little girl."

"I heard that," she shouted from outside and he rubbed the back of his neck with a covering smile.

"Her friends seem to call her Ichi," Kurama noted. "Maybe one day that'll be our title for her."

"That's what I was afraid of," Koenma sat back in his chair as if under a great deal of pressure. He looked out at them all over his pacifier and flitted his eyes around the room. "I have no idea what to do with her. She doesn't seem like a danger, but she's capable of a great deal of things. If she can access her powers that it."

"It's highly likely she can, after all, she slew the imposter with no problem and she's already very quick." Kurama commented looking at the overseer of Human and Spirit Worlds. "But she seems harmless enough towards us."

"The 'us' part is what bothers me," the child rubbed his eyes and blinked. "What if she's unstable? She could go power crazy any moment and kill everyone. We might be dealing with another Sensui or Toguro."

"Nah, I don't think so," Kuwabara stared at the door after the girl. "She's not like them. She has a real fighter spirit and she's dangerous and all, but listen to how she describes people. She likes to be honorable and strong, but she's not blood thirsty. That guy in the woods really pissed her off with his killing spree."

"That's a good point," Kurama acknowledge, sounding only mildly surprised. "And I've known her all my school career. She's never stepped out of line."

"You're all missing the big picture," Genkai voiced, her eyes closed.

"And what's that grandma?" Yusuke asked tensely.

"It's not how she is now, but what she might become that's the issue. She's still young and maybe powerless, but if she reverted to her old ways she could be the reckoning force to end all reckoning forces. The demon I dealt with was weak, but still influential and strong willed." Genkai stated, staring at them in turn. "What she needs is a cause to side with."

"What do you suggest?" Koenma asked from behind his desk, leaning on it with his hands splayed wide.

"I say give her some community service," the old woman told him. "Let me handle Iruni or Amon-Shinpi or whatever the hell she wants to be called. She can live in the temple and I'll train with her and see what's going on in that head of hers. If she can't keep herself controlled after one month, you can do whatever you like."

"You like her," Yusuke accused, a bit bitterly.

"She has the ability to be great just like you. She can be one of our greatest allies. Forgive me for being the one who thinks ahead," she swirled around and faced the nineteen year old. "One of us should."

"Oh great, another immaturity pun, you old bat. Get some new material," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I use what you give me," she retorted quickly.

"You're all forgetting that she doesn't trust us," the deep voice from the corner made them realize Hiei had already returned. "But the psychic is right. She can be of some help, if she's willing."

"You of all people want her to stay?" Yusuke asked dumbly.

"Man shorty, what's gotten into you?" Kuwabara asked standing to close to the fire demon. Hiei's red eyes rolled to him and he dropped away.

"Like I've said before, I prefer powerful allies to powerful enemies."

"So it's settled." Koenma took out his gavel and a stamp for a piece of paper in front of him. It had appeared like magic. "She'll stay here for the night, just in case, but her sentence will be to live under Genkai for one month and to do as she says as a probation, then if she can handle that we'll throw her on community service duty for a few years and have her help you guys."

"Sounds good," Yusuke punched the air. "Oh man, I can't wait for her to meet Keiko. That's going to be rich!"

"We'll come back tomorrow," Kurama told the child prince in his smooth voice. "To be at her sentencing and to take her back."

"Fine with me," Koenma stated, taking more papers out and stamping them without reading what they say. He looked up when he realized no one had left. "What?"

"What if this goes bad?" Yusuke was the first to ask, cautiously trying to guard himself from enthusiasm.

"Then you have to handle it," he signed a little dismally. "I'm sorry but it's part of your job."

"Yeah, that's what I was worried about," the dark headed teen let out a deep breath. After a moment of silent contemplation he brightened up with a wide grin. "No worries though because that shrimp can't help but accept a challenge I think and she likes Kurama so we shouldn't have any issues. Alright, no more moping. Let's get home and we'll be back tomorrow."

"Wow, he's excited," Kurama said blankly as Yusuke walked out of the room still yelling about tomorrow. "I wasn't expecting that."

"That's the dimwit for you, always being spontaneous," Genkai shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I admit I'm interesting in how this is going to go."

"I have a feeling," Kuwabara started, "that we're going to be surprised."

"Hn. You always think that," Hiei pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm probably right." The carrot top stated simply. "Don't be so sour Hiei, you'll always be our favorite little demonic pip squeak."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, love you too buddy."


	8. Sentencing

"Hey, get up," a daring guard jarred the small dark headed girl's shoulder, rudely awakening her from a deep sleep. Without hesitation her arm shot out, hitting the lizard demon in the face with enough force to send flying into the hall where he crashed against the wall in a heap. Opening her eyes she took in the scene quietly before sitting up and stretching. The other demons in the cell with her had started cowering in the corner after her first show of dominance about fourteen hours before.

"Sorry," she mumbled walking towards the open door, stretching her arms behind her head. Other guards were helping him up, and Botan was standing off to the side with her amethyst eyes wide with shock. "Oh, it's you. Botan right?"

"What? Oh yes!" the girl was in a soft pink kimono that flattered her pale skin and blue hair. The obi around her waist was an off pink shade, lighter than the main fabric. "Prince Koenma sent me to get you. You didn't have to hurt the guard though."

"He shouldn't have touched me so roughly while I was sleeping," Iruni shrugged, stretching her arms over her chest. "What's the occasion?"

"It's time to receive your judgment!" Botan said cheerfully, a bright smile on her face. Iruni blinked at the happiness this girl was shrouded with and decided not to ask about it. Some people were terminally happy.

"Must be good news, you're bubbling," the dark haired girl fell into step, unguarded, by the ferry girl as they walked towards the office. Botan stopped and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling for a few minutes with her finger against her chin. Her intensity had Iruni looking up too, wondering was lurking above. "What are you staring at?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just trying to remember something." The blue haired girl blinked. "Oh that's right. Your sword, I'm supposed to go get it after I drop you off."

"Why can't we get it now? Obviously I'm going to get it back," the hopeful tone was quenched quickly.

"Sorry, I'm under orders to take you directly to Koenma's office. He doesn't want to risk you taking off." The cheery girl bounced forward down the hall, making Iruni shake her head as she followed, muttering brief profanities and insults under her breath.

* * *

"So, is everything arranged?" Koenma asked Genkai who nodded.

"I have a room set up for her," the gray haired woman told him. "I just need her to grab her things. Then we can start training."

"She has school for another two weeks. It's nearly time for finals," Kurama warned Genkai. Kuwabara nodded from behind him, knowingly dreading these exams. "Unlike our friend Yusuke she takes her studies seriously."

"We'll work it out," the gravelly voice was unconcerned. "After dealing with him, I can handle anything I think."

"Hey now grandma, no need to be insulting," Yusuke laughed. "Think she'll go for it? I mean she doesn't seem like the team type."

"Trust me, even dealing with you is better than the alternatives," Hiei spoke up from the wall, his deep voice bored. "But if she gets out of hand I volunteer to handle it."

"Gee thanks little buddy," the dark headed Spirit Detective laughed. "You're looking forward to her coming with us aren't you?"

"I want a rematch," he shrugged.

"I knew it. You've got your creepy red eyes on her," Kuwabara teased making the shorter man twitch dangerously. "Ah come on Hiei, no need to hide your feelings."

"Uh, Kuwabara," Kurama and Yusuke warned together.

"What?" he asked happily as Hiei unsheathed his sword silently. "I think it's nice the shrimp has someone else to annoy."

"I'm going to kill you," the voice was sincere as the blade kissed the human's neck.

"And I'm the one you throw in jail? Really Koenma?" Iruni stepped into the room unaccompanied as Botan ran off to get her sword and satchel.

"I'm better at hiding the bodies," Hiei retorted with a smirk. "And I've never annihilated a whole village…that anyone's aware of."

"You don't know what you're missing," she shrugged with sarcasm. Kurama noticed a slight light in the red eyes of the fire demon but didn't bring it up as the girl faced the overburdened desk. "You called Koenma?"

"Ah yes, well we've decided on your sentence," he shifted some papers around on his desk and poised a stamp above one scrawled over with her name. She tried to read it but he shuffled it out of sight. _Damn you._

"Are you trying to kill me with suspense?" she blinked at him, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on Hiei. "Oh well. If he's here I'm probably about to be killed."

"Actually Hiei advocated for this," he waved a paper in the air. " as did everyone else. So listen up. Amon-Shinpi Yakani, in the body of human Iruni Mikamoto, is hereby sentenced to one month probation under the care of Master Genkai. Upon completing this probation and another review you will serve a minimum of two years under the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi as community service to repay the debts left by your past. You are not to cross over into Makai or to leave Japan without permission by me or Genkai. Do you understand?"

"What happens if I don't pass my second review?" she asked quickly.

"You spend the rest of your life in jail," he shrugged.

"Or we kill you. It's really up in the air depending on the circumstances," Hiei put in.

"Well if 'we' involves you I should be safe," she snorted. "Alright, so I'm under Genkai's care. I'll stop in everyday and all that."

"No, you'll be living with me in the temple," the psychic looked up at the short demon and left no room for argument. "Once we leave here we'll be returning to Human World to get your things, then you'll move in with me. I already have a room set up."

"The terms of your probation are that you must live with Genkai, train under her and she'll assess you and report it back to me. If you become volatile or a danger in any way I'm yanking you back here." Koenma slammed his stamp onto the file and shuffled it away.

"I don't even get a choice?" Iruni swallowed for the first time appearing nervous in front of her new team. "But I hate people. Uh," she thought quickly. "I suddenly feel a very strong urge to kill someone. Hey lummox come here and let me hurt you."

"Who me?" Kuwabara pointed at himself and she nodded hastily as Botan bounced back into the room.

"If it were that easy I'd have dispatched him a long time ago," Hiei scoffed. "Face it Shinpi, you're stuck."

"Don't call me that. It's a single name. Amon-Shinpi. Not Amon or Shinpi." She snapped at the fire demon then smile widely. "Hey, you hate me! Please, come on Hiei, just one swift cut. I won't even squeak. Promise."

"We can't be that bad," Yusuke pouted as Botan passed him.

"I'm not wasting the energy," the short demon huffed. "If you want to die kill yourself."

"Damn," she sighed.

"Why do you object so much?" Kurama asked stepping forward in his white pants and shirt, covered by a shin length garb that was yellow and tied with a black sash.

"Why are you prepared to fight?" she asked seriously, raising her eyebrows.

"Answer him," Kuwabara demanded and she actually laughed at the human's attempt at menace. "What? I'm not being funny."

She laughed harder.

"Damn it! Stop it!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I can't help it," she started to stifle her laughter. "But you aren't really that menacing Kuwabara. I mean, come on. Seriously what are you going to do? Swing at me until I get bored of dodging and stand still?"

"Uh you demons are all bastards!" he yelled, making her smile widen.

"Well, yeah," she shrugged. "See, the thing is I haven't had a partner or anyone since Hiro. Understand why that makes me leery, and why I don't want to do this. You think I'm the danger, but I see the same in all of you."

"Don't compare us to that scum and I won't compare you to the partner of a clown," Hiei stepped away from the wall and walked over to the girl until he was staring her in the eyes. "We are not doing this to hurt you. Get over yourself."

It took a few minutes of staring into his red eyes for her to blink, as if she were searching for something. Slowly she raised her hand and placed two fingers to his Jagan in a very slow, simple motion that had him rim rod still. Closing her own eyes she dropped her hand and nodded, looking bothered.

"What did you just do?" he asked cautiously.

"I touched you," she told him, shrugging and turning away. "Alright let's get this torture started."

"I'll go with you, and show you where to set up," Genkai started towards the door with the dark haired demon. Botan ran up to them and followed them out, still carrying to the sword and satchel she'd brought in.

"What did she do?" Kurama asked curiously of his little friend. The red eyed demon blinked and looked up at him.

"Nothing. She touched my Jagan and then dropped her hand. But I didn't hear her voice in my head, or feel her power." This bothered him greatly because he wasn't at all sure of what the girl had been trying to do.

"Maybe she just wanted to touch you," Yusuke suggested blankly.

"Or maybe she wanted to test you," Kuwabara suggested. "Like maybe see what the Jagan would do. It's the second time she's touched it."

"He's right for once," Hiei acknowledge with a little annoyance. "She was probably seeing if it could sense her power."

* * *

"So we'll train after your classes everyday and before you leave every morning, so be up early." Genkai was explaining as she led Iruni around the grounds, revealing everything and muttering warnings. Yukina had greeted them but had since disappeared because Kuwabara was there. Iruni was glad the small girl had such a good man to look after her, glad she wasn't being taken advantage of. The others hadn't shown up to see how she was adjusting but she figured it was only a matter of time.

"What about when classes are out?" she asked quietly, examining the aura of the woods on the backside of the grounds. There was a clearing beyond that screamed pain and death.

"I'll run you into the ground with drills. I had to do it with Yusuke," the old woman let out an aggravated breath then went on passing the ropes separating the trees from them. "You'll be stronger than ever."

"You trust me," it wasn't a question.

"I've met you before, you aren't a murderer in the mindless sense. We've both done things to get stronger, we've both learned from it." Genkai told her curtly and Iruni dropped the subject glad it wasn't reciprocated. She liked the old psychic, but trust was more complicated than that.

"Do the others come around often?" the girl changed the subject abruptly.

"They pop in whenever the feel like it." The psychic turned to her and continued her lecture. "We won't start tonight because you've been cooped up and I'm going easy on you. Go ahead and wander then we'll get to the me busting your back part."

"Thank you Master Genkai," she bowed slightly.

"Still treating me as an equal?" the human laughed bitterly. "How quaint."

"I do believe in respect you know," Iruni huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "No one has any sense of anything these days."

"You're going to be a handful, I can tell." Genkai started to walk away but Iruni stayed still, her sword on her hip. "Do you have training clothes?"

"Not really, not like I used to. I'll have to make some," the girl pondered this for a moment and wondered how they'd look when she was done. She had a basic idea.

"Maybe you can borrow some from the boys first," then she was gone and the blue eyed demon was alone.

"Hn. Maybe," she stared out over the large expanse of grass and trees before grasping her hilt and withdrawing it. Holding it with two hands she slid into a wide stance, eyes closed and breathed steadily into the wind.

Even if Genkai didn't want to train her today, she'd still get something done. It wasn't in her nature to not be doing something.

Opening her eyes she stepped forward, twisting her blade in the same motion as if she were stabbing and enemy. She saw them, the phantoms she trained with every day, and she fought them. The first fell and so she jumped into the air flipping gracefully backwards onto her toes and slashed out with her blade single handed. There were always five, and the first two were always the easiest. Jerking the hilt back she hit the third imaginary fiend in the face then whipped the blade across its throat with a heavy breath. Sliding the blade up to the hilt between her arm and her side she stabbed what would've been enemy number four. A quick motion above her head and number five was done.

Forward, back, slash, hit, spin, to the side, backward stab, spin, cut. Repeat.

It took over an hour for her breathing to begin to labor, and she was disappointed. In her purest form she could go for at least five.

"I thought you'd be more impressive," the deep voice made her open her eyes lazily, bored.

"So you do have standards," she teased without a smile as Hiei lounged against a tree behind her. Iruni had turned to study him. He wasn't wearing his cloak right now, or even a shirt which she took long notice of.

It was funny, his baggy clothes did for him what hers had once done, they concealed enough muscle to mislead any enemy or ally. Under that shabby black cover he was actually toned, very toned. With abs half concealed by his black pants, and muscle lined arms he looked lethal even relaxed against a tree. That made her blink as she rose from her own thoughts.

"Were you training?" she asked him curiously, noting the slight sheen to his body. He shrugged which she took as a yes.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Hell if I know. I saw Genkai a little over an hour ago," the girl shrugged and sheathed her sword. "Why do you need them?"

"I was going to let them know I was leaving, because they always complain when I disappear," he snorted. "This is why I don't bother."

"I'll let them know," she told him. He continued to stare at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he told her, but didn't move his eyes.

"You're staring."

"And?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You started it." He smirked then and she nearly fell over at the statement.

"I did not," she argued quickly, averting her eyes to the trees. She felt his smirk grow. "Fine, I stared. Sorry, I was under the impression that you were scrawny. You aren't. It caught me off guard."

He just silently mocked her with his arrogant half grin instead of responding verbally and she finally glared at him, repressing the urge to choke the life from his red eyes.

"And just so you know, I'm out of shape," she told him stubbornly, jumping back to his comment about her practice. "Genkai didn't want to start today but I figured why not. By the end of the week I'll be back to normal."

"Hn. I'm sure," he shrugged off the tree and walked towards her, making her stiffen. There was something about the way Hiei walked that always put her on guard, but she couldn't place it. Reaching the few feet in front of her his feet stopped, his crimson orbs glued to the blade at her side.

"You have a question?" she demanded, her hand on the hilt in a second. He lifted his eyes to hers.

"I noticed in Koenma's office that your sword gives off energy, while you don't," that's all he said, leaving it up to her to respond.

Iruni tossed that idea around for a second then released the blade from its scabbard again, letting it glint in the fading sunlight. It glowed faintly, a light red aura. Smiling she remembered the story of her ancestors' blade, and after the brief internal debate she studied the fire demon in front of her.

"My great-grandfather was a fire demon. Not necessarily powerful, but intelligent," she told him and the glowing grew. "When he had his son he realized he'd need to be able to protect him until he was able to defend himself. So he went to a blacksmith in Makai and had him forge this blade."

"That really explains nothing," the dark headed man said stoically.

"I'm getting to it," she snapped. "It's got a back story. I have to tell the whole damn thing or it won't make sense, get it?"

He narrowed his eyes darkly and she went on.

"Well, the story grows a bit hazy around this part. I remember my grandfather telling me that when his father died his spirit didn't move on. It moved into this sword, strengthening it. Now it's sort of possessed by him I guess, and it has its own power that works with the wielder."

"So it's got the soul of a demon in it?" he clarified.

"Yes, another great reason that no one but one of us can use it. He's a very picky, fickle old man." She let out a small chuckle. Then her face fell, and she stared at the weapon in her hand as a wave of her past rolled over her. All the fights with Hiro, with her father, with the various creatures that had crossed her path. All the family she'd lost and the friends she'd never had. "Sometimes it's like he's got a mind of his own."

"Interesting," and then he was gone and she was left wondering how she was going to get through the next month, let alone two years of her life while the darkness of nightfall enshrouded her with the slightest comfort it could offer.


	9. Sense of Power

"Two bloody weeks." That was all she could mutter through her teeth as she took another lashing from the thorny whip her friend controlled. "Just two more weeks and maybe I can get convince them I'm unfit to be human."

"Unlikely," that stoic voice just fueled her anger. She legitimately liked Kurama, but his calm in the face of aggression got under her skin lately. Of course that could be because she'd been tied up with him in the _woods_ for two whole days. "We're all claiming you're more than capable of handling it."

"Then I'll kill you all and take the plea," she told him finally seeing the vine as it flashed towards her. "I am so fed up with that freaking rose!"

Annoyed, hungry and focused Iruni wrapped her hand around the thorny weapon, winding her fist in the greenery despite the pain it caused as it tore into her flesh. Kurama's eyes widened in shock as an evil smile crossed her features, her strength surging forward in a fluid motion. With a quick tug and a lot of muscle she sent him hurtling into a tree, breaking a few smaller branches as his body shook the wide trunk.

"You know, if you'd just reveal _some_ demonic or spirit energy this would go a lot faster," he rose unsteadily, dusting himself off. "Genkai wants to know where you stand. As do we all."

"I'm thinking of a four letter verb and a three letter pronoun," she spit at him. "Wanna read my mind?"

"You can get vulgar can't you?" he laughed and she didn't see the joke.

"I'm getting angry actually." She warned seriously. He stopped laughing. "I'm hungry, I'm tired and I'm sick of getting my ass whipped by the bishounen of our school. Now either make this engaging enough that I have to use my power, or walk away. This isn't a free show."

"You, you want me to try harder to hurt you?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not a human Kurama, stop treating me like one." She demanded, sliding into a fighting pose. "Either approach or leave, I don't care which, but if you come, you better be ready to bring all you've got."

"I see," he retracted his rose whip and nodded, stripping off his orange jacket. She hadn't made a dent in him until that last attack and now he finally recognized her as an opponent. That was a start.

"That's pretty good," she told him as he phased into existence behind her, the movement hardly discernable. "But I'm better."

Turning she kneed him in the gut before kicking him into another tree. Bouncing on her toes she watched as he stood, looking frazzled. He attacked again, faster, and again she deflected him. This time with a punch to the jaw that left a nice sized whelp.

"You're quite well trained in hand-to-hand combat," he commented politely, yet again rising from the dirt. She rolled her eyes at his tone.

"Keeps my attention," she explained, closing her dark blue eyes.

"Are you really that arrogant?" he demanded, annoyed now. She peeked at him and took a deep breath, memorizing his floral scent. It was hard to smell anything over the musky firewood aroma that was embedded in the clothes she was wearing.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I'm bored."

"Well, allow me to entertain you," he got her this time, feigning right and going left. The punch to her chest would have sent her sprawling if he'd put more into it, but instead she grabbed his arm and jerked it back, using it to pull him into her fist.

"You aren't trying," she hissed, dropping him. "Power up or you'll never see what I can do."

"Why?" the question seemed easy to her, but she played along.

"I believe in fair fights. If you aren't at your best, then why should I be? It'd just be me wasting energy on an opponent hardly worth the time." She explained, rubbing a patch of dirt off the airy black pants she was donning. They were a bit baggy, but that's alright. She'd used a white sash to tie the waist up and tucked the matching black shirt into them. If she'd felt threatened she'd have grabbed her sword, but it wasn't needed in this particular fight.

He glared at her after her words and she grinned, glad she'd pressed a nerve. Steadying herself she waited for his barrage but it never came.

"You're infuriating," she straightened. "I'm not giving in. If you want me to use my powers you're going to have to beat them out of me."

"I can't do that," she watched him shake his head from a distance and shrugged, offering her hands up in a 'sorry-can't-help-you' gesture.

"Too bad. Maybe Yusuke can," she started to walk away. Two steps into her retreat she felt pain in her left ankle, a pain she'd been well acquainted with, and she smiled to the trees. So he was going to play finally. Good. She was tired of being able to think about television while they trained. He pulled back on the whip and took her leg out from under her and she laughed when the dirt met her cheek, giddy at having a challenge.

"You can be quite the concerning individual," he assessed her carefully and she grinned.

"Reckless," she corrected with a finger shake, then reached down and tore his whip where it met her flesh. He didn't like that. The first spark of energy radiated from him and she let the feeling wash over her skin. Nothing like a worthy battle to brighten her day up.

"I'm fulfilling my end," he carefully goaded her into reciprocating and she nodded, sliding her feet apart and locking her eyes on him. Power leapt into her limbs easily from the cage it'd been stored in for years. Twenty years of careful monitoring and nearly no use and it was finally getting to be free. Her body liked that. Her power was more grateful however, and it liked at her aching muscles soothingly. It was a physical challenge everyday she didn't use the energy, but one well worth the effort.

He raised his eyebrows silently and swung his whip, which she dodged, and they continued in this dance for a few minutes before she felt Kurama's power rise and she met the challenge with her own. Compared to what they'd both faced in the past, they weren't even registered on the radar of concern yet.

"What grade demon are you?" he asked vaguely, running with her and trying to tag his weapon to her flesh. It was easy enough to avoid because this time he meant real pain. She could handle being whipped but she did not want to lose a limb.

"Not sure, never asked," she stopped running which startled him and let her energy conjure itself into her own whip. The thin chain around her wrist unwound and she aimed it at the red head with ease, tearing through his shirt and biting into his skin. Swearing under his breath he jumped back, looking at the unexpected weapon. He boosted his power and she did too, both wearing knowing smiles.

Then they went at it for real, the grudging sort of matches that people died from and she enjoyed every second. Their whips wound around each other's legs after the initial barrage and both pulled simultaneously, sprawling both their bodies across the ground, tangled in their own weapons. Iruni recovered first, and stood over the fox with her hand in his hair and her chain wrapped around his throat. He breathed deeply and swallowed, still completely calm and sure she wouldn't kill him. She easily could, but they both knew she wouldn't.

"You're hair is soft," she complimented, grasping it harder until she saw a pang of pain on his face. "Do you call this a win or do I need to draw blood?"

"You've done very well," he admitted begrudgingly and she let him go, shaking a few seeds off her hand. "You can be powerful."

"I am powerful," she told him. "I just don't need to flaunt it. I'm secure in my power where it is."

"Yes, I can see that." He chuckled, rubbing his throat and head at the same time. There was a thin red line from where the charged chain had bit into his pale skin. "What is that?"

"It's a thin chain," she told him. "I fuse my energy with it and turn it into a weapon. It works best as a rope or whip."

"I meant, what is it made of?" he shook his head, not sure why she'd explained the obvious.

"Oh, I don't know. Like I've said before, it was a gift," she shrugged and wound it back around her small wrist. "All I know is it comes in handy, nobody notices it, its nine feet long and looks like a bracelet when I tie it like this."

"Hmm." He watched her diligently work and as he called back his own power. "We should head back now."

"About damn time too. I'm starving," she rubbed her stomach with glazed over eyes. "God, I can smell the smoked fish from here. Yukina is such a great cook."

"You've got quite the amazing sense of smell," the red headed fox offered as they started to walk in the direction of the temple. She shoved her hand in the pockets of the pants and nodded beside him, her eyes closed. "Are we ever going to find out the secret of your power?"

"Maybe, I haven't truthfully decided yet," she told him, half opening her eyes. The bloody wounds from his attacks were healed, but the dried remnants remained and flaked off as she brushed against leaves and trees. "You got me good a few times."

"You weren't trying," he muttered, making her smile.

"Not really, but you still hit me. I guess there is something to be said of A-class demons." She laughed lightly, liking the honesty she could finally share with the people around her. "Do you think Keiko and Shizuru will be here today?"

"Yusuke will be, so there's a good chance." He nodded. She looked up at the taller demon and recognized the subtle signs of grace, power, and control in his eyes. Maybe that was why she liked Kurama so much, when it wasn't directed at her his calm patience and intellect were refreshing. It was nice to meet a demon who believed in finesse.

"Maybe I'll get to spar with him and repay him for making that jab about us dating," she let her right hand out of her pocket and clenched her fist with a smile. "After all, I am getting stronger every day."

* * *

"Hey, Iruni, it's about time you showed some balls!" the Spirit Detective yelled as they breached the clearing that lead to the back of the temple. He was smiling widely, his small girlfriend at his side with bright brown eyes and ruffled hair. Kuwabara was fawning over Yukina not too far away, making the tiny ice demon laugh nervously, as if she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Yeah, well I get motivated by food," she told him happily, phasing into the space in front of him with ease. Keiko jumped, still unused to her and her speed. "So, now that I've beaten Kurama in a low intensity match, are you next, or do I get to go through Kazuma first?"

"Oh oh! Let me!" Kuwabara ran up to the small girl and beamed. "I've been wanting to fight you since we met."

"Alright," she nodded. "But first I eat."

"It'll be a quick match, you should just get it out of the way," the dark voice had them all turning as Hiei walked through to temple towards them.

"Ah, look who decided to come back to us," Yusuke wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and looked over his shoulder at the short demon.

"I take it Shinpi told you where I was," the small man scoffed. "Well, I'm back."

"And Caption Obvious swoops in for the kill," Iruni smiled, and then he stared at her. Not a friendly stare, or one that said he could care less, but a dominating aggression was in that look, like he was about to kill her. Or at least attempt too. "What's your problem Hiei?"

"Why the hell are you in my clothes?" Hiei demanded of her angrily, as he took in her appearance. She glanced down at the faded black pants and sleeveless top, then looked back at him.

"Kurama leant them to me until I make my own." She turned to the kitsune in question and he gave a nervous smile, rubbed the back of his neck, then explained.

"Well, I had them in my closet for some reason. I think I offered to wash them for you and we both forgot about them, and since you were in Makai I thought I'd be nice and lend them to someone who could fit in them." Kurama explained hastily.

"So you gave her _my_ clothes?" the fire demon growled.

"Oh stop being a baby," she snapped at him, pointing. "It's not like you were using them, and from the shade of dust when I got them, I'd say you weren't going to."  
"They are mine," he stepped towards her.

"Yeah, well now they're mine, since you're going to be an ass," she stepped forward too. He approached again and eliminated all the space between them.

"Give them back," he commanded, making her laugh. "I wasn't being funny."

"Maybe not intentionally," she slyly slit her eyes, smiling at him smugly. "But I'm not taking my clothes off for you, no matter how much you beg."

"You wench!" he hauled his right arm back and went to punch her.

"Don't even think about it," she warned and then caught his fist in her hand as he threw the punch anyways. The bandages were hot under her grip as she moved her grip to his wrist, stepping to the outside of his body. They both jumped back as the fire inside him spurted outwards. Staring at each other over the three yards between them, each warily assessing the other for some sign of what had happened.

"What was that?" she asked him, flexing her hand. He looked down at his arm then back to her, eyes narrowed.

"My power," he breathed it out, and Kurama's head whipped to him.

"What did it do?" the older demon asked quickly.

"Came out."

"What's going on?" Kuwabara leant over Yusuke's shoulder, watching the three demons converse seriously. "She had him then they were so far apart."

"I'm not sure, but Hiei is talking about his power," Yusuke blinked, releasing Keiko he called to Kurama. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. His power just arced when I grabbed his arm and he wasn't expecting it to," Iruni explained simply. "Probably nothing more than a manifestation of his own anger and frustration with me. I'm sure it's itching for a fight, so it probably just wanted to get out."

"I'm not so sure," Kurama told her. "It's never done that before."

"Whatever," she waved her hand and turned away. "All this really means is that he won't touch me now, so I'm keeping these clothes for a while, until I finish my own."

"That is not what this means," the dark haired man tried to argue and she waved her hand dismissively, ignoring every word as she walked over to Genkai, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the small women's seat.

"What's next Master Genkai?" she asked instead of listening to the continuing rant form Hiei, who was being quelled by Yukina and Kurama with the thought of dinner.

"Now that you're back in shape we really start," the words caught the girl off guard, making her blink. "You didn't think I'd be that easy on you did you? I wanted to wait until school was out before doing anything drastic, and now I can."

"What did you have in mind?" Iruni tilted her head to the side, reaching back to release her long hair from the hold of a ponytail. She ran her hands through the black locks, untangling them, as she waited. Sitting down like she was, her long hair very nearly grazed the floor, stopping just an inch above the ground. It fell over her shoulders and the shorter bits, courtesy of the fire demon now stoically listening from the distance, framed her face.

"Well, first we're going to power up your demon energy using the same tactics I used to teach Yusuke. That means long days and hard sessions," the woman warned seriously. Iruni just nodded, unafraid of anything that could be thrown at her. "And we're going to work on your swordsman ship and combat skills. I want to see how far you can go, and I want you to use your power. If you don't it'll get bottled up like a time bomb, waiting to explode."

"All this in two weeks?" the girl asked, not sure how that sounded. She placed one hand on her knee and gestured with the other. "I mean, didn't it take you six months to get Yusuke into semi-reasonable fighting condition?"

"He didn't work half as consistently as you do."

"Gee, thanks you old hag. I turned out okay." He scoffed.

"After dying," she shot back angrily. "And I mean the second time."

"Okay, so two weeks of non-stop action," the girl looked down for a few seconds and the psychic thought she was going to argue, to retaliate, to request a slower pace, but when Iruni looked up at her through her dark bangs her eyes were steely with determination. "Sounds fun."

"It won't be a picnic," Genkai narrowed her eyes, drinking her tea.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't put my life in danger at least once a day," the offhand comment was so sincere the whole group blinked. "I mean, I'm a demon. I'm powerful. But I am rusty and I'm most certainly not perfect. You're an amazing woman and teacher Master Genkai, and I want to use that to my own advantage."

"It seems she understands all that Genkai has to offer," Kurama whispered softly to Keiko, Yusuke and Hiei who were all around him. "She's serious about this."

"Maybe she wasn't as strong as everyone believed," Hiei's retort caused a glare from the girl. "Hn. We'll see how she does."

"She did well against me. Managed to stay on her feet for two days of my attacks, going constantly, and even broke my whip once." Kurama's confession was given with a smile. "I think she's holding back for our benefits."

"Why would she do that?" Hiei asked him, watching the girl deepen her talk with her new teacher. When she leant forward he caught a glimpse of bandages. "Why is she bandaged?"

"She did that, I'm thinking it's because that's how she used to wear her clothes," Kurama told him. "She told us she used to bind her chest. And as for why she would hold back, I think she likes us and doesn't want to draw attention to that, or to herself. She's not very open to the thought of friends or trusting, but she can't seem to help being comfortable here."

"She can be who she is around us and not have to worry about it," Kuwabara stated easily, making them turn to him. "I mean if you spent your whole human life wrapped up in distrust and binding your own power, wouldn't you enjoy the place that let you set that free? Would you jeopardize that by revealing something you feel needs protection?"

"I guess I agree," Kurama nodded. "I didn't think of it like that. By the way Yusuke, she still wants to fight you over causing that scene on campus."

"He he," the boy rubbed his neck with a grin, "Well, you have to admit it was funny. People are still jabbering about it."

"What happened?" Hiei's interested perked up slightly, wondering what he could've done to annoy the small demon girl.

"You see, Kurama took to spending his lunches and breaks with Iruni while they were on campus together, so everyone started talking about them dating. I got wind of it while at the arc-" he stopped when Keiko's vein popped out on her head, "I mean while I was running essential errands. So I stopped by campus and saw them sitting together under a tree. They looked awful cuddly from my point of view."

"And that's when he signed his death warrant by yelling and I quote 'Hey lover boy stop making out with Iruni for five seconds, I need to talk to you'," Iruni spoke light heartedly from behind the tall Spirit Detective.

Hiei looked up at the red headed fox demon with narrowed eyes, some expression on his features that resembled anger. "I knew you two were in love."

"We are not in love you under grown pain in the ass," Iruni rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, grow a sense of humor. And Kurama isn't really my type."

"Oh?" Kuwabara leant forward and batted his eyelashes. "Who is?"

"No one," she stared straight faced at him. "No offense Kurama, I mean, you're very attractive and good hearted and all, just not the sort of guy I'd last long with."

"None taken, and thank you, I, uh, think," he waved off the comment and looked down at his friend. "Sorry about the clothes."

"Whatever, they're covered in her scent now. I don't want them back," he huffed indignantly. "You let her in and she just takes over the whole place."

"Dinner's done," Yukina called softly and they all turned with bright eyes.

"Amazing timing, I was just getting ravenous," Iruni bounced over to the bright eyed demon girl and grinned, waiting for Genkai to serve herself before attacking the food. Her own plate was loaded to the point of overflowing. "You're a fantastic cook Yukina, a true life saver."

"You know, they've become quite good friends," Kurama told Hiei as they settled down to eat.

"Hn." Kurama heard the dismissal but also saw how those red eyes tracked over the dark haired girl who was grinning happily as she chatted with their team mates. "She just doesn't seem like a ruler or a killer or a demon to me. Without her power she just seems…human."

"I think she resents that sometimes," the fox lowered his voice. "It takes great effort for her to accept her new life. I wonder how long it will take to see her truer colors."

"I thought you liked her," the small demon responded quietly, sipping his tea.

"I do, but something about how tightly she's locked her true self away still worries me." Kurama looked down at his food in time to miss the way Iruni glanced at them from the corner of her eyes, the smile wavering from her face.

"You aren't wrong Kurama, but you aren't completely right either," she spoke clearly, and he raised his face to meet her gaze. "You're very insightful, that concerns me."

"We aren't your enemies," he shook his head.

"You wouldn't survive if you were, so I obviously know that. That's not what this is about. Have you been hunted so brutally you can' t fathom another reason to hide oneself?" she asked seriously, giving great hint to her logic. He blinked and it was Hiei who spoke next.

"You aren't protecting yourself, you're protecting us." He watched her face mold into a careful mask complete with a guarded smile. It was a sad look, as if it pained her to admit the truth and still not be able to tell it completely.

"I'm always being sought out you know, not everyone was so brash in assuming my death. There are demons who know me better, who are waiting for me to rise up through the ashes." She softened her eyes and the group listened carefully, everyone intent on her words. It was the first time Hiei noticed that she had such an effect on a crowd, as if her every word was to be devoured by all the ears in range. No one usually out spoke her if she was serious, even the demon in the forest and Koenma had been silent through her speeches until she paused enough to offer permission to talk.

"Hiro," it wasn't a question, more of an oath when Yusuke breathed the name out with great distaste. She looked at him and nodded.

"He's always waiting because he never got what he wanted. I'm not about to bring that battle to you," she shook her head and picked up her tea, sipping it. As quickly as that motion could be finished her attitude lightened, her face and eyes brightening with a natural warmth that seemed all too eager to jump to the surface. "So, Yusuke, when are you going to tie the knot to Keiko here?"

* * *

"We can kill him you know, there's no reason to shelter us," Hiei was standing against the temple as Iruni walked outside. It was well past midnight and she was supposed to be sleeping. She had wanted to study the moonless sky, breath in the power of the stars. Part of her admitted breathing in the scent of burning wood was just as good. Part of her growled at the thought.

"What if he were to come here?" she widened her hands to encompass the temple. "What if he took Yukina, or Genkai, or Botan? What if he killed the ones who couldn't fight back?"

"Then we kill him, and then send him to hell," the response made her lips twitch into a smile.

"You've got a serious little man complex," she told him with a grin and he huffed.

"At least I'm comfortable with my power, in my own gender," he scoffed and she sobered up with a glare.

"Shut up," she demanded and he smirked. "Stop with that smirking thing too, or I'll have to-"

"What? Fight me half-assed because you're too scared to tap into your natural energy because you're old boyfriend might make a house call?" he snapped at her dangerously and she growled back. "You can't even admit what you are, why should I be scared of you? To me you're just another little girl who's gotten herself in over her head."

"I may be little Hiei," she stepped away and turned her back to him, "but I'm not weak, or so easily coerced. I'm doing what I have to, and if you can't understand that sacrifice then you're worse off than I originally figured."

"Worse off?" he growled and she kept her back to him. "What does that mean?"

"You weren't even born when I was ruling my own territory and raising two children," she turned her face to him over her shoulder. "You can't understand what losing them did to me, or what it meant, or how it changed my priorities. I may not have wanted my sister to marry a human, but I loved her and that cost me. If you ever had to lose the people you protected, the people you loved, you'd understand why it's such a small task for me to pretend to be human instead of charging head first into battle."

"They were your siblings, not your children," he argued angrily. "You let that attachment go too far, you did this all to yourself."

"You think I don't know that?" she yelled, startling him. There was a hotness to her features that was all anger. "You think I don't relive losing Kin in my dreams? You think I don't know that this is my fault and that if I'd been a better fighter, stronger, smarter then he'd be alive? Is that what you think Hiei? Because you're wrong! But that doesn't make it better and I don't expect someone like you to understand you callous bastard!"

Her energy didn't wait for her permission to escape this time, as it jumped immediately to the power equal to that of a B-class. It surrounded her like a green miasmas as she let her anger override her better judgment. With a dark glare she leveled her eyes on the fire demon wide eyed against the wall. Then as quickly as it had spiked it died away, disappearing without a trace into her tightly bound cage.

"You aren't worth the effort," she turned and walked into the darkness leading to the woods, leaving him blinking against the wall.

"She was still holding back," he muttered to himself, slightly shocked at the display. "Maybe she really can be dangerous."


	10. Warm ups and Knock Outs

"What did you do?" Yusuke shouted in the face of the shorter demon, who didn't respond. "You said she just walked off, but Genkai and Yukina both said they felt a spike of power. Now what happened?"

"I told you. I'm not repeating myself." Hiei stared up at the taller man with an intensity that warned of violence.

"She went into the woods alone, at night?" Yukina blinked back her worry and turned to Genkai. "She'll be okay right? I mean, if she's got that power, she'll be ok."

"I hope so kid, because there are some seriously bad things in those trees," the psychic looked at her apprentice. "But I can't sense her. Can you?"

"I never could," he admitted, making her nod. "Well she has to come back right?" he asked her, "She's on parole."

"Would you come back?" she asked and he fell over, "Exactly."

"But she's not me," he defended quietly, bowing his head as he sat cross legged on the ground. "She's supposed to be more calm right? What happened to that?"

"Whatever Hiei said must've pushed the right button," Genkai told him, and her eyes slid to the uncaring demon. They continued their conversation as he stopped listening, trying to scour the woods himself. He hadn't meant for her to go do something stupid like walk into a death trap.

"What's all the noise about?" Kuwabara walked up to them, and saw the seriousness. "What happened?"

"Hiei made Iruni run off." Yusuke shook his head. "We have to go get her grandma, I mean, she could be hurt or something."

"Aw man, it's my turn to train with her too," Kazuma sighed. "If she's hurt I guess I can't."

"Will you focus?" Yusuke yelled. "She could be hurt in the woods and all you care about is a fight?"

"To be fair Yusuke, I understand what he means completely. And I take no offense," Iruni had walked into the clearing behind him, and he didn't seem to notice.

"Shut up Iruni, I'm trying to think," he grabbed a handful of his hair and she blinked down, hovering over him. Her free hair spilled over her shoulders, obscuring his vision slightly. "Will you pull your hair back damn it? Wait," he blinked up at her and she stared down. "Iruni!"

"I'm gone for a few hours and the world falls apart," she shook her head, stepping back so the Spirit Detective could rise. "I didn't mean to cause problems Yusuke, Master Genkai. I just needed to be alone."

"Yeah, we heard," the dark haired boy glared at the short demon with red eyes.

"I was upset before Hiei, he just sort of acted as a catalyst," she explained. "Really, I should've been in more control. It was immature of me to react so bitterly towards him, and to storm off like that was truly childish. I'm embarrassed."

"I'll say," the fire demon snorted.

"I'm sorry Hiei," she offered, not smiling. "You're still an inconsiderate jackass, but I figure I'll die before you apologize so I might as well take the leap."

He huffed, making her ignore him.

"So, you ready for our fight?" Kuwabara asked excitedly. She reached back and scratched her head, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"Gee Kuwabara, I'm not sure. I did have a long, stressful night," she teased.

"Ah come on Iruni, I want to beat you," he ran into the field with good spirit and she grinned at his impatience. His enthusiasm was catchy, bringing life back to the limbs that wanted nothing more than to stop working.

"Guess I can't disappoint a fan," she muttered to Genkai who smiled with her. "Can I at least get my sword?"

"Yeah, hurry up," he demanded, starting to stretch. Yukina walked over and spoke to him while Iruni ran into the temple. She wouldn't really need to use the full potential in the sword, but knowing her opponents specialty it was a good choice to be cautious. Kuwabara had a lot of energy in him, and if she was being honest with herself, she was looking forward to the rush of fighting him. He was known for pulling through at the last minute and she wanted to make this interesting.

Coming back outside Kazuma was already bouncing in wait, his white jacket was being held in the arms of the green haired ice maiden. Iruni walked out with her sheath held to her left side by the sash holding her pants up. Well, holding her borrowed pants up.

"Are you ready? I'll let you bow out with grace now," she warned him good heartedly, playing with his head. One of her favorite tactics in a fight was to undermine her opponents. Once she'd done this with some sort of action to reveal her strength, now she settled for words.

"I'm ready," he nodded sharply, summoning his spirit sword and ignoring her jibe.

"Alright then, here we go!" she yelled, running at him as he came forward. She slid to the left as he slashed right, ducking under the blade and landing a kick on his broad chest. "You have to get used to my height or you'll keep missing."

"Yeah, you aren't the first shrimp I've fought," he muttered, coming at her again. She flipped backwards out of reach, landing on her toes with ethereal grace. Looking down she noted that her shirt had been cut open, revealing the wealth of bandages underneath. He hadn't actually cut her though, which made her smug.

"I'm shocked," she told him fingering the jagged edges of the fabric, "you got me."

"Ha ha! Yes! Kuwabara one, demon girl zero." He celebrated, until she appeared in front of him, dodging as he jabbed the blade forward. He swung and she couldn't duck or dodge this time without getting some type of damage so she pulled out the only move she could think of. She grabbed his spirit sword, letting it cut her bare palm and fingers. It had taken years for her to master the mask of calm she wore then, to hide any pain, doubt or other emotion that could cripple her. The shock on his face told her it worked, when you did something insane and didn't show any fear of it, your opponents tended to get a bit freaked out. She used that.

Her blade was pressed into his neck as her arm struggled to keep his weapon from interfering with her plan. She had it backwards in her grip, so that the cold metal could be pushed into his skin without the worry of killing him. He'd have a strange bruise later, but no blood loss yet. It could've been a kill shot.

"One to one," Yusuke shouted and Iruni jumped back, not bothering to look at her hand. She could feel the burn of a fresh wound, looking down would just be a distraction.

"You're strong," she complimented despite herself, flexing her wounded hand.

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen anything yet." He ran forward again and this time she dodged without a problem. Every time he'd approached she'd duck away, or dance backwards, meeting his blade with her own and they continuously landed hits on each other's upper bodies.

He drew her in a few times, by stopping and letting her approach with and attack only to land a punch on her, or a kick. She took it all with a grin, a sort of detached coolness to her eyes that unnerved him underneath the confidence. Finally he stopped, catching her off guard.

"Spirit Sword get longer!" he demanded and it obeyed. Iruni disappeared and reappeared far to his side to avoid the blade, not eager to be run through.

"You want to see what I can do?" she asked with a tilt of her head and Hiei came forward in interest, watching the way the blade glowed red with the energy it contained. When she didn't get an answer she brought the sword to life.

They watched as red flames swallowed the katana and her arm up to the elbow as she held it, but she showed no pain. It wasn't the type of fire that burned its master, but the kind that defended itself when provoked. With a pulse of energy from her contained supply the flames darkened slightly, and Kuwabara backed up. One shaky footstep after the other he put space between them, giving great consideration to the thought she might've lost her mind.

"You're on fire!" he shouted.

"Yeah, well, you aren't too bad yourself," she joked running forward at the right pace to be dangerous and still visible, sort of a taunting 'hey-I'm-coming-to-get-you' speed. Their swords clashed quite suddenly as his natural reflexes took over, but he was still trying to keep himself away from the fire. "Don't worry it doesn't hurt me. It's a gift from my great-grandfather."

Separating they studied each other again, him trying to quickly devise a plan, her already countering all of his possible actions. Yes this was how it was supposed to be for her, in control, the superior. He came forward again and she met him, swinging her sword fast enough to block his and land small hits on his arms and torso without giving him the chance to retaliate. Lifting her foot she pushed into his chest while knocking his arm away, which opened his fist and sputtered his spirit energy out of his reach.

Taking advantage of his shock she punched him in the chest as hard as she could without crunching bone. Three fingers above the sternum, a nice jolt to the heart. It made her laugh, watching him flail through the air until his landed ten feet away. Smirking she watched him stand up and she took a fighting stance, sheathing her own sword since he had lost his.

"That was my bad arm too," she told him, waiting. "Aren't you coming back?"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute," he rose watching her. The way she was standing, her hair falling around her matching the black of her tattered shirt and baggy pants, the fierce humor in her eyes had him seeing double. He could've sworn, for just a second, she was wearing white with a green cover over it, tied with a black obi, and that her hair was red. "Man, I'm seeing things now."

"Get up Kuwabara," she demanded unmoving. "Or I'll come get you."

"Bring it on," he rubbed his ribs, feeling the pain of being hit over again. "You hit pretty hard for such a small girl."

"Yeah," she was behind him. Crouching the slightest bit she prepped before jumping into the air just a few feet to give her body the height she needed, allowing her to connect her knee to the back of his head. He rolled back to the ground, grunting in pain.

"That hurt!" He bellowed standing back up.

"Ha ha Kuwabara, you're hard head shocked her." Yusuke yelled encouragingly. "Don't worry Iruni, he eventually stays down. Took me forever to get him too."

"Worried?" she asked quietly, looking at the Rekai Tantei. "I don't think so. Once we're done warming up maybe I'll start to worry."

"Warming up?" Kazuma fell over, scurrying away in a backward crab walk. "I've been fighting you seriously! Are you telling me this has been a warm up for you?"

"What part of 'killed and entire village and half an army' did you not understand?" she raised an eyebrow at him, not seeing the reason to be afraid. "Well get up, let's go. You're fun for me to fight with. I enjoy it."

"Fun?" he gulped and she nodded. "Alright, but I'm going to give this all I've got."

He called his sword back and pushed all of the energy he could spare into it, reserving enough to keep him standing. Running he swung at her, arcing and spinning to cut her. He growled when he missed. Every time.

"Where'd she go?" he mumbled, staring at the spot Iruni had been seconds before. "She's like made of air or something."

"Hey Kazuma," she called from behind him, making him turn. He didn't even see her fist before it connected with his jaw, or again when it his stomach. Flying through the air he didn't see much but blurs until he crashed to the ground. Then he saw blue and blinding white lights as pain danced through him, swelling in his head. "Tag, you're it."

There was a brief moment of silence before the bystanders walked over to the fallen human, standing over him with wide eyes. Iruni sat down to watch.

"I think he's out," Yusuke nudged his friend with the toe of his shoe. Kuwabara didn't respond except for twitching. "Yeah, he's definitely K.O.'d. That was impressive Iruni."

"Tell her later," Hiei walked past him towards where the dark headed girl had been standing. "She can't hear you."

"Why not?" Yusuke walked over to his short friend with his old teacher and the ice maiden trailing behind. "Oh."

"She looks peaceful," Yukina clasped her hands together under her chin.

Iruni was sound asleep in the grass, stretched out on her stomach. Her hair spilled around her on the grass and over her back nearly touching the faded pants and revealing only half her face. Her arms were supporting her head from resting on the ground, not that she seemed like she minded. The slight rise and falls of her breath were even, as if she'd been in a deep sleep for hours not minutes. The sun played over hair and skin, making it glow with the soft rays of warmth.

"She collapsed as soon as you said Kuwabara was unconscious." Hiei leant closer, realizing that the shirt she'd been wearing was completely shredded. All he could see under her hair was a tight wrap of bandages. _So much for my clothes _he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Well, she lasted longer than I thought she would. She's been awake for nearly three days straight," Genkai pointed out, looking down at the demon girl. "She seems so unguarded while she sleeps, relaxed even."

"Should we move her?" Yukina asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her friend from the only reprieve she'd gotten in days.

"She seems comfortable enough," the fire demon straightened up and tucked his arms behind his head leisurely. "Hn. Even half dead she managed to knock the idiot out."

"Yeah, it's sort of impressive," Yusuke spoke with a slight reverie. "Maybe we'll get to see what she has to offer after all. I mean, she seems to put a little more into each fight with us. And what the hell was with that sword?"

"It's got a back story," Hiei said before walking towards the trees nearest them and jumping into one. "She's got a good idea though, wake me up when it's time to eat."

* * *

"I'm warning you Hiei, I saw her throw someone from a dead sleep," Botan's cheerful voice was cautious as she hovered over the sleeping demon, her blue hair tied away from her face in a high ponytail.

He ignored her warning and placed his hand on the small shoulder of the girl at his feet. They were all leaning over her, only he was kneeling at her side. With baited breath, which only the fox noticed, he waited for the spark of life from his energy. Nothing.

"Girl, wake up." He shook her. "Amon-Shinpi-"

"Wah!" Botan jumped backwards as the girl's fist flew towards the fire apparition, only to be caught in his hand, his fingers wrapping around it with a warning squeeze.

Blinking her eyes open, Iruni came back to life, taking in the three faces above her. It took a minute for her to recognize why her arm wasn't moving and she rolled her eyes to the man holding it in place, inches from his nose. She hefted herself onto her elbow of her other hand, lifting her head.

"May I have my hand back?" she asked politely and he dropped it, allowing her to rise into a cross legged seated position. "What's going on? How long was I out for?"

"Just a few hours," Kurama spoke softly. He didn't want to be too loud, she still looked half asleep as she yawned and stretched. For an instant his eyes flitted to the dark haired demon across from him, watching as those red eyes took in every movement. He wondered if his friend was even aware of watching the girl so intently. _Probably not, or he'd have stopped by now._

"You have a mission!" Botan clapped cheerfully. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are already in Renkai waiting so Koenma can brief the lot of you."

"Are you always so perky?" blue eyes blinked at purple orbs, looking half annoyed, half exhausted. Turning her head Iruni met Kurama's emerald orbs. "How long is a few hours?"

"About four," he told her. "Are you alright? Yusuke explained how you just fell asleep."

"I'm tired," she complained, standing up. She stumbled forward a bit before catching herself, taking a breath she straightened out, popping her back. "But whatever. No rest for the wicked, let's go."

"Don't you want to get a shirt?" The slight tint to the red head's pale face made her look down. Her shirt was gone completely, revealing the intricately weaved binding she'd made herself. She didn't see the problem, it covered everything embarrassing starting at her hips which were well covered by the training pants, and not stopping until they reached her armpits. She'd wrapped some around one shoulder, to hold it all up and together.

"Not really," she shrugged. "If we're going to be fighting I'd rather not ruin one of my last eight shirts."

"You need to go shopping. Maybe Keiko, Shizuru and I can take you!" Botan smiled happily, before slyly wedging herself against the shorter girl, and with cat eyes she continued, "Maybe we can make you look extra special for somebody?"

"That would an extra special no," Iruni raised her eyebrows and stepped away. "But it might be nice to be with you guys, you know, outside."

"Well, after the mission then! We'll make a day of it," her slight accent coupled with that infallible cheerfulness made her eagerness contagious. Iruni nodded sharply, with a half smile.

"Yes, and maybe _you_ will be the one to leak your deepest secrets," the girls laughed, leaving both demon boys behind as they walked.

"I don't understand," Hiei looked up at Kurama who laughed at his hopelessness.

"She wants to gossip," he walked after them, keeping Hiei at his side. "She's finally making some friends."

"But what was that comment about secrets?"

"She wants to know if Botan has a boyfriend, or a crush on someone."

"Why?"

"Because it's something girls talk about."

"That seems a little ridiculous." As he scoffed his friend laughed again.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is, find him, and be done with it? I mean, it can't take long. It's not like I've found anyone a real challenge since Makai," Yusuke was telling the junior king as the last four of the group walked in.

"You're walking again," Iruni teased Kuwabara who grinned back the faintest traces of purple on his neck, arms and face. He didn't seem to be in pain though, which made her smile broaden. He was one tough snot.

"Next time I'll get you!" he declared stubbornly, taking a pose slightly over glorified.

"Nice to see you can finally switch people to be obsessed over," Yusuke muttered under his breath then louder added. "Iruni, have a good nap?"

"Could've been better." She shrugged, turning towards the child in the room. "So, I hear you're starting me early on this mission affair."

"It's pretty easy. Not much is difficult for Yusuke these days," he told her happily. Making a face she wondered why these people were all so perky.

"What is it this time?" Kurama asked.

"Just some demon guy picking fights with pedestrians," Kuwabara summarized quickly. "Nothing too big."

"You woke me up to tell me that there was no problem I had to conscious for?" Iruni growled, making the room full of men blink.

"Oh would you look at that, I forgot about an appointment," Botan rushed from the room, which the girl ignored.

"I've been awake for three days, getting my ass kicked, and still have two weeks of this to live through at the bare minimum. Now," she pointed at the child king angrily. "You listen to me Koenma. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I haven't been able to read in two weeks and now I'm getting pissed off. You either come up with a logical reason for me to be here in the next ten seconds or I'm going to cause some serious pain you half pint, miniature pain in my ass!"

"Uh, now, let's not be hasty," Koenma raised his hands defensively, sweat appearing on his forehead. "I just wanted you to get a taste of what you're involved in now. That's all."

She thought about it, trying to decide if it was a good enough reason or not.

"Will I get to fight?" she asked him carefully.

"It's up to Yusuke," he quickly turned to the boy in question and stared imploringly.

"Doesn't matter to me," he shrugged. "As long as it's done, I don't really care how it happens."

She pointed at the boy behind the desk with a single finger and narrowed eyes. "Then you live."

"You're quite the grump, eh?" Yusuke teased good naturedly. She glowered which had him back peddling with wide eyes. "Geez, lighten up Iruni."

"I can be yes," she replied shortly. It took a moment for her to realize why the boys were staring at her. "Did one of my bandages come untied?"

"No, they're just not used to such brazen females," Hiei rolled his head towards her while staying against the wall.

She slapped Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma in the backs of their heads angrily, letting the vein on her forehead show. Kurama mumbled something about being thankful for tact, and Hiei snickered under his breath. Hissing she told them, "I'm not on display boys. Keep your eyes to yourselves."

"You know, I'm not a baby all the time," Koenma told her proudly, stepping up on the desk so he could look her in the face as welts appeared on the back of all their skulls.

"I know. I saw you at the dark tournament. You don't look too bad as a big boy, but fortunately maturity counts," he bowed his head in defeat with her sarcasm.

"Well, we've got a few hours," Yusuke checked Kurama's watch with a nod. "So why don't we go home, and get ready? Maybe Miss Priss over there will lighten the hell up into a better mood if she gets another nap."

"I can easily remove your larynx if that's what you really want," she threatened half heartedly, falling into a chair. "I don't care."

"Well, get it taken care of today." The order was curt as Koenma went back to his papers. "Dad's taking notice and I'm still not on his good list. When he found out I gave Amon-Shinpi probation he tore me up good."

"Yeah yeah, keep your diaper on and play with your toys," Yusuke waved his hand. "We'll get it done."

Flexing her injured hand into a fist Iruni listened to them talk, focusing on her own inner conversation. Maybe a real fight, no matter how quick or one sided, would do her good. It could be the ticket out of her lull, but as tired as she was, she wasn't sure she was up to the challenge. But then again, that's how she played. She accepted any comer, no matter how down she was, because she was Amon-Shinpi and fighting was what she did.

Whether or not she could still do it well was a whole other question.


	11. First Assignment

"This is sort of…lacking in the stimulation department," Iruni spoke with her arms behind her head as she walked, lazily scanning the surrounding area for signs of trouble. Kurama looked down at her curiously. She seemed to have two distinct personality types that interchanged however she saw fit: aloof and engaging.

"Yes well, sometimes it's nice not to have to save the world," he told her, returning to his own survey. "Do you sense anything?"

"Yeah, two demons have been following us for a few minutes. There's a bigger energy ahead and to the right, but nothing severe. I'd say a D-class, while the losers behind us are much lower on the totem pole." She was so relaxed as she spoke with her eyes half closed it took him off guard. Yusuke had been right, a few more hours of sleep and she'd woken up a more tolerable person.

"Aren't we going to fight them?" Hiei asked her from the other side. She shrugged quietly. "What's the matter? Waste all your energy on the human?"

"I'm saving myself for the asshole that interrupted my nap," she explained without much emotion.

"You can hold quite the grudge can't you?" Kurama asked with a smile and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Her hair was down and free to flow around her now, a sign she felt absolutely no danger from their pending situation. Yusuke and Kuwabara would meet them in the park and from there they'd leave to attack the apparition hidden in the trees.

"Some low level scum is the reason I was woken up after my first hours of sleep in three days. I take that personal, yes." Stopping she stretched her arms, making her cotton t-shirt stretched and twist with the movements. With a change of heart and three more hours of rest she'd decided to change into jeans, tennis shoes and a simple blue shirt. She fit in better downtown now that if she had continued to walk about in bandages and baggy pants.

"What are you doing?" the fire demon demanded, his eyes catching the flicker of movement behind her.

"Alleviating my boredom," she shrugged, turning in time to catch one of the demons by the throat. Wrapping her fingers around its skinny blue neck she squeezed until it choked out in pain. Not waiting long she jumped into the question, "Why are you following us?"

"Boss told us to report on you," it wheezed though a pinched windpipe. She blinked and looked to her two companions.

"I guess what I should ask is, do you think it's worth the energy I'll expend to kill him?" she asked Kurama who had a stoic look to his features, sighing she turned to the demon. Her arm was fully stretched as she held him, revealing his height, but still he couldn't shake her grip. "You see, he's the rational one most of the time, so him not defending you isn't good. Maybe you should start giving me a reason not to kill you while my other colleague dispatches your friend."

"Ah!" it yelled in pain as her grip tightened.

"Time is a factor Tiny," she reminded softly, never once breaking out of the calm bubble of personality she was wearing tonight.

"The, the boss, he's just ahead see. He's not very strong, but he does this thing with energy blasts. He's the one who's been causing trouble," he tried and failed to push her away. It was like fighting a wall, except more dangerous. Well, and walls couldn't fight back.

"You know, disloyalty really grates on my nerves," she shook her head slightly, "I used to have followers, companions. Everyone knew that loyalty was a very important trait to me, and to disband it was basically treason. I hate people who roll on their friends."

"But you said-" it choked off its reply as she squeezed harder.

"I'd kill you but you aren't worth my time," she let him go so that he dropped to his knees. With a blurred kick to the head he went flying into the trees behind him.

"Noble," Hiei scoffed and she went back to walking with her hands clasped behind her head, mingling with her hair.

"Keep your eyes open, all three of them," she told him pensively, staring up at the dimming sky. The way the reds washed into deep blue and black away from the orange and gold was mesmerizing. It was calming, the bright colors ushering in the night, soothing over her with every light breeze. s

"Why did you touch Hiei's Jagan the other day?" Kurama interrupted her thoughts suddenly, his curiosity not able to wait another hour before being sated.

"Hmm?" she looked at him then remembered. "Oh. A few reasons."

"What were they?" the fire demon stayed silent as the fox interrogated her. The red head knew his shorter friend wanted the answers but was too stubborn to ask the questions and therefore took it onto himself.

"I wanted to," she shrugged a bit then went on, "To see if it could sense what I was, to see what he'd do, like I said. To make an impression I guess. A lot of reasons."

"It didn't work," Hiei told her finally and she met his eyes.

"Gee really professor?" she asked sarcastically and Kurama smiled. "I think I realized that when I didn't get a reaction."

"I like you better when you're quiet," he snapped back.

"Do I look like I care?" she cocked her head to the side, spilling dark hair over her arm that dropped to point at the short man.

"So loyalty is important to you?" Kurama asked her to divert the conversation. She nodded, turning back to him as they walked.

"Yeah, always has been. Not much use in people if you can't depend on them," she explained lightly.

"And can we depend on you?" the red eyed demon asked her, making her think.

"You don't get a choice," she finally responded, a little too easily as they emerged into the spacious park. "Why are there always demons in wooded areas?"

"Convenience," Kuwabara waved them over as he answered happily. "Provides good cover. You guys ready?"

They all nodded and followed Yusuke through a small path leading into the woods. Someone had let it slip, apparently another unfortunate demon pawn, that this is where they'd find the low life they were hunting. It was a silent walk, allowing for plenty of time to think. Yusuke lead the way, followed by Kuwabara who was followed by Kurama and Iruni, then Hiei.

"What has this demon done?" she asked finally, annoyed by the sound of twigs crunching repeatedly.

"I guess he's exposing himself," Yusuke told her. When she raised an eyebrow he corrected himself, "Not like that. He's openly attacked a few people in the park, and apparently has a taste for pets."

"Yuck," she made a face and went back to silence. A low power dog eater. Didn't sound too bad, especially with their team. _Great, now I'm actually counting myself in with them. When the hell did that start? These people, demons, whatever, they're a punishment, not a friendship. Don't be stupid about this Iruni…_

She was shoved to the ground before she could finish the thought, Hiei and Kurama were covering her as a blast of light flew towards them before crashing through the trees. Bright orange and hot. Great, this guy was throwing his energy like fire balls.

"You can get off me now," she told them both, staring at them from under the protection of their arms. "I'm not a child."

"Hn," Hiei rose first poised for a fight. He didn't look impressed by the lights display and when the others rose to their feet, neither did they. Iruni hovered beside the fire apparition, glaring in the direction the attack had come from. There was a faint glow and she stepped forward, raising her arm straight out. A dim green light bubbled around the group, keeping them all inside as another blast pushed her back a few inches but did no harm. It dissipated around the bubble like water rolling over glass.

"A force field? You can conjure a freaking force field?" Yusuke asked, nearly yelling as she dropped the guard.

"Naturally, its basic defense," she blinked at him. "Can't you?"

"No!" he yelled.

"You might want to learn," she turned back to the direction the energy was coming from. "Our friend here has a touch of love for fire."

"Weakling," Hiei scoffed and she smiled at him with a nod. "Isn't this your fight girl?"

Slyly she gazed at him, "You don't want to face one of your own?"

"No one is like me," he growled dismissively and she couldn't help but shake her head with a smile. Leading the way she pushed through the last thicket of trees before they stumbled into a small clearing. There was a brief moment of silence as they regarded the large humanesque being before them. He was tall though, maybe having a foot over Kuwabara and he had three horns on his head.

"You aren't so menacing," she tilted her head to the side and stepped forward. "You must be the asshole I'm here to bring in."

"A little girl like you? Does Spirit World not have any real fighters anymore?" he laughed.

"Nah, just little ole me," she pouted, effectively with all the years of practice, and blinked her bright eyes up at him. "So maybe you could go easy on me? This is my first mission after all."

"It'll be your last too!" he surged forward to hit her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she told him with a smile as her feet widened into a defensive stance. Crossing her arms into an 'x' over her chest she blocked the kick he'd sent at her. Her body moved back an inch but other than that didn't respond to the assault. "But before we get to the me dying part, I'd like to exercise a bit. Since I'm in training and all."  
"What?" he asked dumbly as she hauled her arm back and punched him in the thigh, gripping his ankle as he went to pull his leg away. He howled in pain. "You bitch!"

"I get that a lot," she punched him in the nose as he double over to check his leg out. Falling back he screamed his rage, confused by the surge of strength she was commanding. There was no spirit energy or demon energy to sense, just a girl with a killer right hook.

He jumped back to his feet and attacked, delivering multiple hits she easily stopped with the palms of her hands. She lifted her leg and kicked him twice in the side, going for a third strike when he grabbed her leg with a malicious smile and flung her to the dirt.

"Damn, that wasn't nice," she stood up just as the giant ball of fire hit her, unable to deflect it in the short notice.

The direct hit sent her hurtling backwards through the many trees that snapped under the force of her body until a thick trunk finally stopped her without breaking in half. Groggily she was aware of the pain in her body, of the smell of singed flesh, but being unconscious can make some things seems so insignificant.

* * *

"Oh my god! You blew her up!" Kuwabara stared at the smoldering shoe left behind after the powerful blast. It was all that remained of the girl who'd been standing there seconds before.

"So much for D-class," Kurama whispered to himself, eyes searching for their friend.

"Hn, he's still a weakling. She should've taken him more seriously," Hiei told him darkly. His eyes were moving quick too, trying to find a sign of the girl. He didn't believe she was dead, but there was a good chance she was severely injured.

The demon they faced laughed heartily, throwing his back in the movement. Hiei's eyes twitched in aggravation at the smug sound, all his senses scanning the near area for the demon girl. Kurama and Yusuke were watching each other, both still trying to find her without leaving the group. No one got even a whiff of her earthy scent.

"Go figure," the leader mumbled, "her first assignment and she goes and gets blown up."

"I didn't see her," Hiei told him impatiently, not sure why he had the urge to rip the beast scoffing at them limb from weak limb. He slipped into a fighting pose.

"I agree, I think she got thrown by the blast, but I doubt she was killed by it," Kurama nodded pulling his rose out with a grave seriousness. "After we handle him we'll go find her."

"No guys, let me handle this," Kuwabara stepped up with two glowing swords forged of raw power. "Hurting Iruni was just the thing to do to piss me off!"

* * *

"Ugh," Iruni shifted under the light cover of twigs and leaves that blanketed her after they'd showered down when she hit the massive oak. Sitting up they scattered to the wayside, thrown as she rubbed her aching head. "Why do they always have to aim for the head?"

Trying to stand she fell to her right knee, grunting in pain as the other limb seared and refused to work. It wasn't the only injury she'd sustained she noticed. From the headache brewing she'd assumed that her skull had been the target for the blast, but now she knew different. Blood pooled through the bandages she was still wearing and through her shirt. That meant she must've hit her head on the tree when she crashed into it, but the blast had hit her chest.

"He made a direct hit," she told herself, remembering the last few seconds before being cast into the air. That wasn't a pleasant thought and her self esteem suffered more from the blow than her body ever could. Sitting back against the tree she brought energy to her hand in a faint green light before pushing it into her broken leg. One of the side effects of not accessing her energy was it couldn't heal her unless she called it. Feeling the pain lessen and the usefulness return she stopped, not bothering to heal the wound on her chest. She could work around it, and ignore that pain, as long as she could walk.

Rising unsteadily she took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around her front side, hunching over the slightest bit as she began to make her way back to the clearing, to find her team and finish what she started. There was the sense of great spiritual energy, meaning Kazuma had come up to bat.

"I'm coming guys," she whispered as her feet picked the uneasy path back towards the fight.

"Do you think he understands that fire beats humans?" Hiei asked his two remaining friends as Kuwabara slashed at the demon repeatedly, landing various blows, but not doing enough damage to be taken seriously. He was torn up himself, parts of his clothe singed and ripped.

"Cut him some slack, he's still exhausted from his fight with Iruni," Yusuke snapped at him. "She kicked his ass! I'm surprised he's even walking."

"I can hear you!" he yelled from behind the fire demon he was fighting, taking an arm off of it with his sword. "Ha ha yes!"

"You'll die for that!" it screamed its pain at him, powering up for another fire ball. There was a distracting rustling in the trees behind him and so him and Kuwabara both turned to see it, the team moving around to get a better view.

* * *

Iruni listened as Kazuma bantered with the demon, listened as her other team mates spoke. Yusuke had a point, if Kuwabara wasn't at his best, it was her fault. Grasping for her self control she clouded her mind with it, ignoring the eating pain of the wound in her chest. After hundreds of years of practice donning the old expressionless mask was easy enough, and she hid the pain and everything that went with it in the back of her mind before stepping into the clearing.

"Iruni!" Kuwabara yelled happily, seemingly pleased she was alive. She looked at him stoically then turned to the demon who was sputtering his shock at her.

"You could've hurt me with your carelessness," she spoke crisply, falling easily into her old mannerisms of dealing with the ones who couldn't recognize danger until it was stabbing them in the face. "I'm not impressed. And then you go and threaten my friend. That really upsets me."

"How are you alive!" he yelled, backing away. "You shouldn't be able to walk."

"Her chest," Kurama half stepped forward in concern, even Hiei followed the movement then thought better of it. She had a look in her eyes that was death warmed over, and it was directed at the fire demon in the clearing. He'd rather watch the show than get involved. "She's seriously injured."

"She'll be alright," Yusuke said confidently. "I mean, she's freaking Amon-Shinpi, I don't think he stands a chance."

"Maybe not but she's still hurt," the red head stared at the girl. "She's not even controlling her movements like before."

"Hn, shut up and watch," their fire demon demanded with a short glare. "I want to see what she's going to do."

"Kuwabara are you hurt?" Iruni turned her head to him and he shook his back. "Do you mind if I take this back over? It'll be quick this time. No playing around."

"Yeah, sure," he backed away, before escaping to the refuge of the others. "Sheesh, she looked scary."

"You know, at first while I was walking back I thought about using my sword to just take your head off, but then I decided a little less fun might be necessary," she spoke clearly, staring at the fire demon. "So I'm just going to kill you, plain and simple."

"You can't expect me to believe- Ack!" he spit blood out as she shoved her arm through his chest, breaking through his ribs and destroying his internal organs as she let a condensed beam of her power expand through him under her command. It lit his eyes from the inside, and glowed from his mouth before she ripped her arm out of him. Flicking his stomach innocently she watched as he fell into bits, a broken pile of body parts landing at her feet, nothing bigger than her fist in the pile.

"Bastard," she muttered, falling to her knee as the pain in her chest came back full force now that her mask was gone. She didn't need to fake strength right now, not with the boys around her.

"Are you alright?" it was Hiei's deep voice she heard before she looked up to see him beside her first. Holding back a painful scream she nodded, rising to her feet again. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," she held herself together for the first few yards out of the woods.

"That was amazing," Kuwabara boasted as they walked, unaware her face was growing paler with each step, blood dripping from between her fingers as she clutched her torso. "I've never seen anyone do that! Man, what sort of demon are you?"

"Kazuma, shut up," she demanded in a strained voice, having to clench her jaw so that she could contain herself. Taking another step forward she lost it, and black washed over her like a mercy sent from heaven, allowing her to fall forward without pain. All four reached for her, but Yusuke and Hiei were the ones who managed to get a hold before she hit the ground.

"Hn, dumbass," the fire demon shook his head allowing Yusuke to hand her over to Kurama, who carried her easily in his arms, as a fireman would a victim. "I guess you were right Kurama."

"I'm always right," the fox told him somewhat sharply. He was worried that she'd expended too much energy, but she didn't seem to be fading.

"Sleeping will help her recover," was the quick reply. "We can fix her at the temple."

"I suppose you're right," they started walking again, faster.

"That was pretty interesting to watch though, I mean, she came out pissed and stoic holding in all that pain, and then bam, killed him mid sentence. She's got the potential to be heartless," Yusuke rambled on. Him and Kuwabara got into a discussion over the possibilities of her specialty and origin while Kurama offered limited input. Hiei remained silent, trying to sort his own thoughts out before he spoke.

He couldn't understand why she'd finish the fight with such a powerful attack if she was weak, it didn't make sense. Just like him blaming the human didn't make sense, or him wondering why Kurama always seemed to want to be at the girl's side. Huffing in his silence he pushed the thoughts away, determined not to answer any of those questions if he could help it.


	12. When Truth Attacks

So, I know I posted a different Chapter 12 before, but to be honest... I really hated it. It's allergy season and I was fuzzy headed the whole time I spent writing it, so it wasn't my best. This my revised version, which is almost completely different. I like this one better. I'll get back to the other part of the last version in chapter 13. Thanks for all the support guys : ). Makes a girl feel loved.

* * *

_There wasn't a lot to see around them, the ground was dried to the point of cracking with the heat that dehydrated it. There were no trees to guard them from the sun. As the wind blew around them, stiff and burning like the perfect incarnation of her hatred, it brought with it the scent of the decomposing corpses around them. The mass of bodies strewn about were the only things that broke the landscape apart adding gory splashes of color to the otherwise lackluster landscape._

_She couldn't think about how he'd managed to get so many lost souls into Makai while they still breathed, or how he managed to brainwash them into worshipping the ground he walked on. There was no energy left for regret for the blood on her hands, not that she had a need for it anyways. If they were weak enough to fall prey to him, then she did them a favor._

_Accepting another strong hit to the face she fell to her knees, the metal mask normally hiding her features was cracked. It had taken damage at some point during her massacre. Blood caked her hair, darkening the natural red tint, and suffocating her with its scent as the fiery sun cooked the discoloration into place. She didn't even have the strength to waste on vanity now, her natural appearance taking over as brown ears protruded on her head. _

_Amon-Shinpi looked into the golden eyes of her attacker, as he stood over her with his short blonde hair and that expression she'd grown to despise. Such a strong resentment over the face of an old lover, and yet she couldn't help it. Watching his arrogance and greed manifest was like watching her own soul cave in on itself. _

_"This is when you die!" Hiro screamed and she didn't have the energy to dodge this time, as his hand tore through her chest. If he'd been expecting a scream he was caught off guard by the choking laughter that spilled forth from her lips._

_"Yes, I know," she let the blood that filled her mouth trickle passed her lips, dripping through the holes allowing her to breathe through the metal mask that concealed her feminine features from the public. The soft laughter didn't die as he twisted his arm._

_"Stop laughing!" his demand was supplemented with a sharp rise in power that had her body twitching. When the lighting reached her heart she let out a startled yelp, and felt herself detach from the body she'd called home for over four hundred years. There was a smug grin on her face as he left her to die, unaware of what she planned to do next while he pulled out his knife, ready to carve her with his other hand. "You don't have the strength to live."_

_"I have just enough," she grabbed his arm as it stayed in her chest while she slammed back into herself just one last time, despite the pain of electricity in her veins, her heart slowing with every passing second. "to take you with me."_

"No!" Iruni shot up, gasping at her dream only to follow by screaming in pain. Her hand clutched the injury on her sternum. Slowing her frantic breathing she pushed loose hairs away from her sweat drenched face.

"Are you alright?" the sweet voice accompanied the image of red eyes and green hair. "Iruni? You were tossing and turning. You might've reopened the gash."

"What?" confused she looked down at the bandages. They were clean and white, not how she remembered leaving them. "No I'm fine. Who, who changed them?"

"Well, Genkai did the first time. I did the second, because you reopened the wound once," Yukina explained quietly. They were surrounded by darkness, the pure kind that comes from cloudy moonless nights or closed rooms. "Kurama made a salve, but I don't know if it was working or not. Were you having a bad dream?"  
"Yes, you could say that," she nodded. Taking a deep breath Iruni looked around. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About eighteen hours," the girl replied kindly.

"Have you been with me this whole time?" Iruni asked, shocked. Yukina waved her hands quickly and shook her head, lifting a bit of guilt off the other's shoulders. "Good."

"What were you dreaming of?" she asked curiously, taking tea off of a tray at her side and handing a warm cup to the girl on the bed. Iruni took it with a slight bow.

"The night I died," she whispered vaguely, then shook her head. "I'd rather not get into it. What happened while I was down?"

"Well, Genkai went to Spirit World with Yusuke to talk about your fight. She wants you to stay here longer, and Lord Koenma said it was up to you." Yukina sipped out of her own small cup. Her voice was slightly hopeful, and that made the other look away.

"I need to talk to them I guess," the dark haired girl hefted a sigh and downed all her tea at once, not bothering with the pretenses of manners. Right then she really wished the demon girl had brought her something with a harder kick to it, like sake. Handing the cup back to Yukina she whipped the thin sheet covering her off, wincing slightly at the pain. Swinging over legs to the edge of the bed she doubled over, bringing her hand to her chest. The familiar light glowed from her palm as she pressed it to the bandages and closed her eyes.

"You're a healer?" Yukina blinked her crimson eyes in shock.

"Before I was allowed to learn to fight my father forced me to learn how to survive," Iruni stretched her stiff arms after the task was done, feeling the last tingles of warmth dwindle in her blood as the energy faded away. She winked at the other girl with a half smile. "I'm a master at defense. It's one of the ways I lived so long I guess you could say."

"I just didn't think of you as a healer," Yukina furrowed her petit brow making Iruni shake her head with silent laughter.

"I'm a continuous bundle of surprises," standing she looked down at the still kneeling ice demon. "I'm going to stretch my muscles, I'll stay close to the temple so you don't need to worry."

"Alright," a green head nodded. "I should get to bed, or Botan might worry."

"Sleep well Yukina." They bowed to each other shallowly before the shorter of the two left the room, making her way outside. The air was cooler than the past nights she'd practiced alone. Taking a deep breath of the refreshing breeze her back pressed into the wall, her loose hair stirring around her.

"I should have just ignored him," she muttered to herself, turning her face up to the stars that twinkled above her, winking their promiscuous lights like one lover to another as she thought about how all this had started. "Who am I kidding, I wanted to get involved. I wanted to do something, just…not this. No not this."

Pushing away from the wall her bare feet met grass, relishing in the wonderfully refreshing sensation. With lifted chin and shut eyes, Iruni let the web of night fall over her, tasting the freedom of the shadows and spreading her arms wide she welcomed back the moon. The silent meditation stretched into minutes, counting time that meant nothing to her. She had all the time any being could want and then more, why would it matter now if she started counting the seconds that died away?

Finally she forced herself to accept the problem at hand. Well, all of the problems, but one at a time tonight. The first thing she had to make a decision about the fight she'd been so careless with the day before. Reckless. _Isn't that what father would call me? Reckless and proud. A combination not worth making. _

The fact such a puny target had managed to wound her so badly genuinely just pissed her off. She should've gone in more serious, she should have reverted back to her role in the Makai. But she hadn't. She'd done exactly what she'd always tried not to do and gone in big headed and without regard for her enemy.

"I'm supposed to be stronger," she angrily clenched her fist, directing that hot rage at her inner self. Or maybe her inner self was berating the frail body it was confined too. She couldn't tell the difference, just as she never could. Taking a deep breath she went back to the calm exterior she'd learn to wear in the face of anything. She'd even started to smile through the mask to confuse her enemies, to make people think she could enjoy the countless cuts to her skin, to the dozens of bruises and broken bones that wrecked her throughout her life.

It was time to stop being so careful about the others she decided, she had to believe Hiei when he claimed they could defend themselves. Not that he knew what could be watching. She guessed though, quietly to herself, that even if he didn't know he could defeat it. The entire team was a powder keg looking for the right spark. That image made her grin in laughter, which she let out with ease. It was the genuine sound she couldn't make around others anymore, but she could make it now, because in this moment no one was trying to steal her happiness, no one would use it to hurt her.

"Time to stop being the hindrance," she smiled to herself, shoving her hands in her pockets. She was still wearing the training pants she'd apparently hijacked from the small fire demon. They were comfortable and easy to move in. Putting one bare foot in front of the other she aimed herself at the clearing beyond the trees. Yes a place marked by such pain and devastation, filled with such remorse, it would be the perfect point to release her energy for once. The idea that some demons would flock to the spot as if she were a beacon guiding them didn't bother her now. She forced herself to welcome the challenge with open arms.

"If they want a fight then let them come. It's about time I lived up to my name anyways."

* * *

Hiei watched the girl walk under him, awoken by the sound of her voice. She had a fierce determination on her features, but there was doubt there too, like she wasn't quite sure about her next actions. Now that was interesting. Since the demon girl had come to the group's attention he hadn't seen her look _uncertain_ about anything. Her cool indifference had overshadowed most other emotions, something they'd all come to expect. Except Yukina, for some reason the girl always acted different around the crimson eyed ice maiden.

He'd been listening to her talk to herself. Not that he'd been interested at the start of her half completed outward thoughts, no, but something about her mutterings had caught his attention. And the bright glee of her laughter afterward had caught him off guard completely. Now he couldn't help but follow her as she made her way down to the old battle grounds, tattered by years of vicious abuse. Her final sentence had gotten him too. She apparently was about to do something noticeable enough to call attention to herself, which wasn't in her character that he knew. Not that he cared. He found himself huffing at the single mindedness he was suddenly struck with.

She stopped a few feet from the clearing, her fists clenched by her side with definite restraint and unease. Her entire body was as stiff as one of the trees around her, he noticed, making him lean over the branch he was spying from to see what threat she had sensed. Blinking, he wondered what had made her stop because he couldn't see anything as he crouched low to peak through the shelter of the thick branches.

"I know I'm interesting and all, but really Hiei, stalking? Isn't that a bit low even for you?" the guarded voice came from beside him and he rolled his eyes as the girl rest her back against the trunk. She looked bored, but almost relieved. So she'd found an excuse to pardon her from whatever task she'd set herself on.

"Shut up," he told her straightening himself. They stood regarding each other coolly, each one sizing the other up. The air charged between them with a subtle enticement, provoking a little violence of its own as it shook the branch to the point they both had to steady themselves.

"Why were you following me?" she asked him, one hand pressed against the truck as she pushed her back into a bit, just for balance. Definitely not to get space between her and the heat radiating demon in front of her because that would just be crazy.

"Hn." He looked away and jumped to the branch above them, while it was thinner he seemed to have no problem resting on it, sitting with his back against the trunk and his legs crossed in front of him.

"Fine, then why were you watching me in the first place?" she asked him. He still didn't answer her, just closed his eyes. "Hiei, I asked you a question. Answer me."

"I don't take orders," he told her looking down with one red iris.

"Then do it of your own free will," she demanded and he closed his eyes again, turning his face upwards and away from the annoying gnat of a girl. Sighing she ran through a quick plan mentally before acting on it. "Honestly Hiei, I'm trying to do this the nice way."  
He ignored her still, something she'd expected so with a half smirk she reached up on her tip toes and grabbed a handful of the fabric of his pants, yanking him leg down. His eyes snapped wide open as looked down at her. Grinning she held onto his pant leg, a light impatience in her eyes.

"I'll throw your ass to the ground I swear I will," she threatened humorously. Or at least she seemed to _think_ she was funny. He however was about to cut her arm off as he glared down at her, trying to pull off angry indifference. "Those are simple questions."

"Let go of me," the voice was dark, cold. Ironic when she thought about it, what with him being a fire demon and all, yet his heart sure was caked in ice.

"You've got the personality of this pet rock I once had," she let go of his leg, bored already with his temper.

"How is a rock a pet?" he asked her, confused now.

"Easy, you paint features on it then name it. Really low maintenance," she shrugged. "You're a real jerk you know that?"

"I don't really care," he left his leg hanging as he relaxed a bit. "And to answer you just so I don't have to hear your voice anymore, I heard you talking to yourself. You seemed to be on a mission and I wanted to watch you make an ass of yourself."

She didn't respond, which aggravated him again. Iruni always got under his skin, he couldn't think about why. There was something about her that grated him, but she wasn't directly abrasive in a way he couldn't handle. He didn't know what to make of it, so he let it slide to the wayside of his thoughts as unimportant.

During his musings she started to sing to herself softly, looking up at the darkened sky locked in her own reverie. There was tranquility to the tune, like a lullaby, and as he listened silently she got the tiniest bit louder. Ah, he'd heard mothers sing similar songs to their children throughout his life. Except most of those songs weren't about the moon or the way the forest lived in their hearts. But the soft rhythm was very much the same.

"Nothing is forbidden here in this mist, like a soft welcoming embrace, let it call to you and you will see, there are destinies in the trees. Never forget where your heart is content, for there is always a place to call your home, when you are with family or alone. No the truth isn't in the words, it's in the sky on a warm night, like whispers in silent eyes. Nothing is forbidden here in this mist, above all things, a soul should never forget this." The words came out slowly, dulcet with her soft voice as she sang, bringing a pleasant relaxation to his limps. He found himself enjoying the song until it rang into silence, the night breeze weaving with the melody as comforting as the song itself.

There were a few silent moments of calm around them, and it seemed to have settled onto the whole wooded area in the aftermath of her voice. Finally he opened his red eyes to look down at the girl with his hands tucked behind his head to pillow him from the rough bark of the tree. She was staring at the marshy land beyond, her head cocked to the slide so that most of her hair ran to one side. Those wide blue eyes were a reflection of the darkness surrounding her tonight, seeming hard and discontented. He looked where her gaze fell and still saw nothing.

"What are you staring at?" he asked finally, sounding gruff as usual.

"Ever feel like you have to do something, but you really aren't sold on the idea?" she asked him instead of answering, making his eye twitch in the slightest way.

"Ehn. I'm here aren't I?" he hoped she knew he meant in Ningenkai and not as in reference to the present situation. She didn't seem offended though. He growled at himself for caring in the first place.

"Yeah, I guess you would know then." She sighed softly, moving to sit down while still facing the open ground. Her left leg hang down straight she pulled her right up to rest her chin on her knee. Both thin arms wrapped around the limb, just to have something to do as the wind played with her hair and tickled her foot that hung uselessly.

"Are you going to explain yourself or should I guess?" he snapped.

"I was going to go into that field and just let loose," she continued to stare at it in quiet rapture. "You know, let my power out. But I can't seem to force myself to do it."

"Why?" he asked her, curious. So that's what she'd been talking to herself about then, a debate on what to do. Maybe getting wounded by a weaker apparition had taken its mental toll on her, he figured, and then realized she wasn't acting wounded at all. There had been no blood on her bandages either.

"Because I'm stubborn, and worried about the repercussions. I know Hiro is out here waiting somewhere for me to return, waiting for his next chance, and I know he probably isn't alone." She shook her head now, swaying the long black locks as they cascaded down her back. "I used to be so-" she stopped herself. "You don't need to listen to me rave like an idiot."

"Like I'd notice a difference," he went back to his own mental ponderings when he felt a light slap on his leg. Looking down he blinked. She'd just hit him, but not in a vicious way. Sort of one of those little actions people do offhand without really realizing it. "Don't do that."

"Don't be an ass."

"You're annoying, and I really hope we get rid of you soon." He spoke harshly.

"Says the demon who can't seem to let me out of his sight," she looked up at him and he refused to meet her eyes. "You think I'm going to go crazy don't you? Just lose it and hurt someone."

"You're a liability to everyone and your ignorant secrecy only makes it worse," she took his words to heart, and he snorted slightly. "Besides I'm really tired of all these babysitting jobs."

"I should say no then," she decided, thinking about what Yukina had told her of Genkai and Lord Koenma's discussion while she was asleep. He waited for her to elaborate but it never came. If they were all as put out as Hiei, and part of her hoped they were, then she saw no point in extending the experience.

"No to what?" he asked finally, albeit bitterly.

"It's been proposed that I stay here and continue to train with Master Genkai," her tone was flippant as she explained.

"Coward." The bored accusation had her fighting back the urge to slap the fire demon above her. Them imagined image of his reddened cheek and shocked eyes made her give a light chuckle.

"What was that?" she ground out.

"I think you're hearing is quite adapted," she fumed as he spoke. "You're a coward. You don't want to be Lord Amon-Shinpi anymore so you're waiting it out and hiding. At least Kurama embraces his demon soul. You shun yours. That's just another sign of weakness."

"I am not weak," the dark rage in that statement alone had him smirking. "And if I am then that makes you a bigger loss than me. After all, you couldn't beat me when I wasn't even trying."

"I'm not allowed to kill humans, which I thought you were."

"Then you're an idiot. It's pretty damn obvious that I'm not human if you pay attention."

"And why would anyone want to pay attention to you?" he looked down at her now, he was sitting up and peering over his legs. She was emitting that green energy again, sort of letting it flow around her in a fine mist. Only this time it was much stronger, and he realized it was focusing. The attack hit him in the chest, swinging him backwards off the branch so that he would have followed if she hadn't grabbed his wrist. She was holding him in the air by the single handed grip, something that impressed him not that he'd admit it.

"Pay attention because I'm a stealth attacker, you moron. Have you learned nothing? I work best when underestimated," she let go of him, letting him do whatever he wanted with himself. "That's why it's so easy to overtake small minded demons. They only see what you show them. Not like the smarter ones who notice things like missing energy."

"Why would you tell me that?" he demanded, jumping onto the branch she was standing on from two below, where he'd landed softly.

"We aren't enemies and you'd just figure it out sooner or later," she pointed out, then giving him a smirking glance added, "Well, we aren't enemies at least. I'm not sure of the second part."

"Did you wake up just to die?" he asked, stepping closer.

"I woke up because I-" she stopped, then replaced the shock on her face with a stony mask. "To get back to the original argument. I'm not hiding, or running. Okay, I might be hiding, but if Hiro found me I wouldn't run away. I'd fight him. It's what I do."

"I have yet to see you take any fight seriously." He raised his eyebrows.

"You miss a lot of things," she raised an eyebrow herself, leaning against the trunk again. "Besides, I don't see what the big deal is. Exposing all my energy at once would be lighting a flame in a room full of moths."

"You think highly of yourself," he snapped. Shaking her head she tried to grasp for the right words. It wasn't conceit making her say these things, it was just how things were. She had a lot of energy, that didn't necessarily make her useful. "You won't even reveal your specialty."

"You don't deserve to know," she glared at him and he stepped forward again, smothering the space between them with heat. This time she met his temper with her own, raising her own aura to that a wispy breeze scented like the world before rain mingled with his burnt firewood smell. It had an interesting effect on both of them as she pressed further into the tree and he took a half step back.

"You smell like, rain and the earth," he told her suddenly calm. "But the way you moved the air, that isn't typical of either of those breeds."

"I didn't do anything," she hissed.

"What's your flavor of demon, girl?" he had the urge to pin her to the tree and force the information out of her creatively, but held himself in place.

"Neapolitan," she smiled, knowing this would confuse him.

"That's a sweet snow flavor," she nearly fell over when he said that. Interesting, a fire demon with a sweet tooth, and one that involved ice cream. She'd have to use that information to her advantage.

"Indeed it is," she nodded slowly.

"That's the one where the different types are in the same container," he continued and she smirked. "Interesting."

"Yeah, well, I'm an interesting person once you get to know me." He raised an eyebrow when she said that, and she quickly continued. "Not that you will. Jerk."

He stared at her rather blankly for a few minutes. With that flat, silent look on his face she began to grow annoyed, fidgeting under his scrutiny. What the hell was he staring at anyways? It's not like she'd done anything, or changed any. Her eyes landed on the cloth wrapped around his forehead to make sure the Jagan was still closed. The last thing she wanted was for him to be rooting around in her head.

"Stop staring at me!" she yelled, and he didn't even blink in response. "Damn it Hiei, if you have something to say-"

"Don't waste my time with idle threats," he huffed, turning away on the branch with impeccable balance. She resisted the urge to give him a hearty shove and watch him flail to the ground. "It's not like you're going to follow through. Everyone knows it. You're going to hold back until it kills you."

Then he was gone.

She wanted to yell something at the air left in his absence, she wanted to prove some invalid point by letting a sharp burst of power out to show him just what she could do. There were threats in her arsenal that would make Yusuke blush all ready to be thrown into the night around her.

But she came up silent because right when she opened her mouth to start a string of profanities she realized he had called her out. Ever since Kin had died all she'd been doing was holding back, trying to avoid her old life. She went from power house to faceless wanderer in just a few years. Sitting down on the branch and looking back over to the empty battle marsh, she started to sift through her jumbled thoughts.

"Damn it Hiei, why, out of everyone, do you have to be the one to see through me?" she sighed, leaning her back against the rough trunk with a million thoughts in her head. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, sinking deeply into herself as the night wore on.


	13. Hiro the Lightning User

So, it took me three versions to get something I liked for this chapter. The first one had Iruni shopping with the girls and getting attacked. The second had her getting introduced to the people eventually going to be called in as aides for her training. My mind works strangely before six o'clock. *sigh* Anyways! Here it is, all spiffy and editted. I liked this one the best, and it moves me where I want to go... So 'nuff rambling. Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Crunch Berry Baroness for all her awesome support and critiques. I really appreciate that.

* * *

"Hey, Koenma, I was wondering if you had a file on Amon-Shinpi I could see," Urameshi walked into the underworld king's office easily, staring at the bustle of ogres as they scrambled to get their jobs right. His hands were shoved in his jean pockets. "We have some questions she refuses to answer."

"Sure thing," the small boy threw a file at him that was thick enough to call for some concern.

"Why'd you have this sitting around? You jonesing for her or something?" he asked curiously weighing the heavy stack in his palm. It had to be over two inches thick. He could use it as a weapon if nothing else.

"Kurama already sent Botan to request it, he plans ahead unlike you," the finger pointing at the Spirit Detective suddenly curled in a come-here gesture, which was obliged. "By the way, how is she doing?"

"Botan? She's doing alright. I mean, I think she misses not having to share the temple so much, but other than that-" Yusuke rambled, looking unconcerned. A small vein popped out on the child's head as he glowered below his employee.

"Not her you moron!" he yelled quite loudly. "I meant Iruni!"

"Oh, yeah," the dark haired boy blinked a few times then tried to think of an answer. "Well, she's alright I guess. Got hurt during that last fight. And she's stubborn as all hell, but overall I'd say she's pretty solid."

"Haven't you learned anything about her?" the plea was slightly pitiful but the teenager knew better than to fall for it.

"We learned she's a healer if that's what you're asking, and that when she chooses to wield her energy it's some kind of show. She deep fried someone inside out with it," he shrugged. "Other than that she's been pretty reserved. I'm going back by today to check up on her, to see how she's handling Genkai."

"Yes, about that," the toddler jumped up to stand on his desk so he could see the boy better. "Do your best to convince her to stay with Genkai would you? I think it would be in everyone's best interest if the girl actually grew attached to someone."

"She likes Yukina," Yusuke mumbled, rubbing his neck. "Look I already feel weird about having to babysit a five hundred year old demon in a twenty year old body. Why don't you just order her to do it?"

"Because she needs friends Yusuke, she needs to learn to trust _you_," the warning was adamant but the reasoning wasn't clear. Narrow eyes fell on the junior king, rather disrespectfully.

"Spit it out Pampers, before I have to beat it out of ya," the threat rang much clearer in the air as the older of the two visible dropped sweat on his forehead.

"Look, I just may have heard through the grapevine, entirely rumor, that maybe someone might be looking for Iruni, and that someone might be the reason she tried to escape in the first place," pressing his two pointer fingers together sheepishly and shifting his feet Koenma looked down at his hands. "It's nothing really. Just a rumor."

"A rumor that Hiro is looking for her?" he couldn't help it, his breathing just naturally came through his teeth with his words when he was angry. Yusuke stared down at the small ruler in front of him, pissed that the threat to his team hadn't been announced sooner. "What the hell Koenma? Couldn't you tell us? What if he attacked her or something?"

"She's safe with Genkai," came the weak defense. "Or more over, she's willing to fight for Genkai."

"I hope you're right, because if something happens to her because of this I'll kick your ass myself, right after I kill Hiro," he snarled. "You want her to trust us? Try being trustworthy. Sheesh.""You've taken to her pretty well, all things considered," Koenma brightened up with this realization.

"Well yeah, she's a member of the team now. And she's not too bad, I mean, when she's not being snarky and stoic she's actually pretty cool." He shrugged. "I've got to get back. I promised Keiko I wouldn't be gone all day."

"Keep your eyes open," the demand was made too late as the Spirit Detective had already left the room. "I really hope that was just a rumor. I don't think she can handle another betrayal."

* * *

_She was laying on the grass, letting the wind play with her palm as she held her left hand above her face. Sunlight danced across her skin, brightening her complexion nicely. The grasses here were taller than her relaxed body, but it bent softly under her like a body conforming pillow. It was nice, being able to relax again. She didn't even mind the warm body sitting cross legged at her side, ignoring her completely as he was. No, she definitely didn't mind him._

_"Why do you keep staring at your palms?" Hiei snorted chancing a one eyed glance down at her. She wasn't focused on his face right now, so he opened both eyes and leaned slightly towards her, their auras clashing again. It didn't bother them now. "Do they hurt?"_

_"No, it's just, the strangest sensation," she traced a line diagonally across the small space of skin. "Like something is supposed to be there."_

_"Hn. Stop being stupid," he watched her tilt her head back to watch him enjoy the sun. Her soft white pants and matching shirt, she normally wore them while fighting, softened her in a way black couldn't. He smirked down at her, almost preferring the sight of a hardened fighter to this tame kitten version. "This grass is going to stain your clothes."_

_"Then I'll wear my other ones, it doesn't matter," she turned her face away. Thin arms stretched over her head on the grass, lengthening her small frame. _

_"You could wear mine," he suggested offhandedly, making her smile and turn back to him. _

_"Like I want your hand-me-downs," she teased and he raised his eyebrows, almost smiling back at her. He shook his head instead, allowing himself to relax. Standing, he walked over to her and offered his hand, something she still wasn't used to. "Is it time to go already?"_

_"Yes," he pulled her to her own feet and they both stared out over the horizon at the quickly setting sun. _

_"That hardly felt like an hour," she sniffed, a little upset they already had to go back to work._

_"It was much longer than that, and we need to get back now," he told her firmly. That was Hiei for you, always being the one who has to be in charge and commanding. She let him this time, too comfortable to challenge him. _

_"Still wish it had been longer," she pouted, letting the wind whisper its goodbye to her, tangling her hair. A warm hand grabbed her chin, pulling her back to a set of fiery eyes. So much warmth. His face came closer and she leant forward to meet for the be-_

"IRUNI!"

"Bwah!" she jumped at the sound of her name, forgetting for just long enough that she was in a tree. The dirt that swelled up around her after her impact with the ground filled her nose, clogging it. That wasn't as bad as the slight shock of pain that crept up her body. Picking herself off the ground she sat up, staring at the old woman above her. "Jesus Genkai, what the hell was that for?"

"You were sleeping, and you're supposed to be training," was the immediate response. The girl rubbed her bum after she stood, then dusted herself off. After serious consideration she realized it had been literally days since her last shower. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"It's a long boring story that involved me getting scolded," the demon girl raised her arms above her head and stretched until she was standing on her toes. "Honestly I was meditating, trying to find my inner peace, and I guess I got so peaceful I just…fell asleep."

"Meditating?" Genkai blinked. "That's a new one from demons."

"Yeah, well, even we need alone time," she shrugged, taking a deep breath. Her stomach felt off, fluttery even. "Do you feel strange?"

"No," the curt response made her stop talking to the old woman and turn to the open battle field instead.

"Something is very wrong," she widened her eyes as an explosion sounded, sending hot wind blasting past them, billowing both their outfits around their bodies. Throwing her arm over her face she braced herself for the shockwave after the blast, which was very minimal if there at all. _I know that smell. _Then she was off, Genkai running behind her.

It was hard to swallow enough air to keep up her pace Iruni found out, because when her heart was beating frozen blood it tended to suck the life from the rest of her. She hadn't felt dread like this in many years, and there was only one being in the world who could cause it. Only one person she truly despised enough to let it affect her body. That train of thought died as she came skidding to a stop in the face of the ruin section of the temple, just free of the cover of the trees. The wide lobby was rubble, and smoky tendrils of dirt and steam were still rising through the wreckage.

"Yukina! Botan!" Iruni screamed racing forward without hesitation, determined to find them in the mess and do what she had to keep them alive and safe. He was not taking this away from her. Not again.

* * *

Keiko was picking out fresh vegetables as Yusuke held her bags for her. They were supposed to be spending today together, but when he'd run to Koenma's that had gone down the river. Now Kurama was hovering around them asking questions about the stack of papers she doubted Yusuke would ever read all the way through. There was a slight rumble that shook the shop they were in. It was slight, but Yusuke seemed to be more affected by it than she. That could only mean one thing.

"Did you feel that?" Yusuke asked, and Kurama nodded, a stern look on his face. "Where do you think that came from?"

"Felt like that direction," when the red head pointed, it was in the direction of the temple. A small line of smoke was rising from past a thick cover of trees that had them exchanging a look. Keiko sighed inwardly, knowing what was about to happen.

"Sorry Keiko," he muttered quickly, planting a kiss on her lips before running off with the red head at his side. She groaned, carrying the groceries he'd stuck her with, put out at being left behind and alone.

"Yusuke you jerk," she muttered under her breath, going on about the chore.

* * *

"No, no," Yukina was alright, a little banged up but more shocked at having to answer to the other demon than at anything else. The sheer concern Iruni had on her face was startling, and yet, comforting as she interrogated her quickly, worry tainted her tone.

"Damn it," the girl swore as Genkai came up. "Genkai, I can't find Botan!"

"She might not have been here," she pointed out and Iruni straightened, pulling Yukina to her feet. There it was again, the slightest breeze that was shifting the wrong way. Yes. Spinning quickly she threw on arm out over Yukina's front as a guard and cast the other in front of her as another blast rocked around them. She had the shield up this time, so while the electrical heat was searing, they were untouched by the actual force of the attack. Genkai widened her eyes at the amount of power exerting for the block alone.

"The one time I leave without my freaking sword he decides to show up. Damn, I'm getting senile in my old age." Iruni muttered letting the guard down from over herself, the ice maiden and the psychic. "Show yourself you no good son of a-"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" it was palpable, the mutual hatred that came to life once he came into view. He could feel it radiating off of her just as she could smell it on him. Taste it in the air. That's what had the breezes so strangely twisted, it was his hatred for her, she realized without much of a shock. He always was the dramatic one.

"I have no old friends," she growled, her eyes flicking towards the half caved in hall. It would take forever to repair this place, she thought cautiously. Faced with _him_ it was easy to fall into old patterns. Her face became emotionless, her muscles loose but ready. And her power.

Oh God the sweet taste of that power that had been trapped for so long. It was like a beast inside her, stretching after a long captivity. The bleakest winter of her centuries had finally ended in the spring of impending chaos. She couldn't have felt more alive. The mask cracked only to reveal the sadistic smile plastered on her features, once used to humiliated and intimidate her many opponents, as her body readily drank from the well that was her energy.

"Which one are you protecting I wonder?" Hiro stepped forward completely, his cropped golden blonde hair and dark gold eyes unchanged with time. His eyes flicked to the two others behind her.

"Genkai, find my sword." The demand left no room for argument.

"Amon-Shinpi, I'm surprised by you. I mean in that," shook his head as the old woman stood her ground. "Barking out orders instead of facing me head on."

"Go, now," Iruni flipped her eyes to the teacher with an air of seriousness. "While you have the chance, go and find it. I'm going to need it."

"Don't be stupid," she argued.

"It's in my room, you won't be able to touch it so use the sheets, or it'll burn you," she continued her orders flawlessly as if they'd been repeated a million times. "Hurry. Time is a factor Master Genkai."

"Don't move," the threat came from the warrior standing yards away, watching with a dangerous humor in his eyes. Both women stopped and stared at him. One with malice, the other with surprise.

"Ignore him, he's no threat to you," Iruni turned to the man and stepped forward. Angling herself at the demon she slipped into a wide fighting pose. She spit to the left, ridding her mouth of the ashy coating the dirt rising around her had caused. The look on her face was fierce and collected.

"Iruni you should wait for the others," there were pebbles stuck in Yukina's soft green hair, and the girl guarding her barely moved her eyes to look at her from her peripheral vision. "Yusuke and the others can handle this. You might still be hurt."

"I'm fine Yukina, now stay behind me," the small ice maiden gave a fearful nod as the dark haired girl reached back to tie her hair from her face. "If you get the chance, please run though."

"Those eyes, how I missed them staring at me," Hiro stepped forward allowing the sun to light his bronzed skin. There was something off putting about the combination of colors about him with golden hair and tanned skin, and then the black clothes he'd always been fond of. "What's the matter Ichi? Do you not want to greet an old friend properly? That isn't like you."

"You know nothing about me," she hissed staying still. "And you are no friend of mine."

"You're stalling." He shook his head and came closer, making her muscles tighten. With a flick of his wrist a shard of lightning flew at her, making her shove the demon girl behind her to the ground and dodge the blast at the same time. He'd made the first move, started the battle and now she had no choice but to fling herself into it with all she had.

Moving as quick as she had with Hiei she feigned left then right then left before landing a solid punch on the underside of the taller man's jaw.

"I was giving you time to make peace," she growled swinging her fist in a back hand to strike her enemy again. He went stumbling back, raising his energy.

"At least your sense of humor has improved," he laughed bitterly, meeting her twisted smile with his own. They locked eyes coldly, chilling the air around them. "I actually missed the way the breezes around you smell. So tranquil, so beautiful and yet always the prequel to a tragedy."

There was no response as another energy made her straighten, daring a look behind her. Genkai was standing beside Yukina, a tattered white mass in her hands. _Grandfather, behave yourself. They are friends, not enemies._

"I've never seen you let it out of your sight," he spoke quietly. She disregarded him, instead studying the bundle. So much pain for such a small device, in comparison of course, the sword was a full sized katana. "I can't wait to use it to kill your friends."

"I don't have any friends," she muttered stoically turning back to him. With his aura meeting hers it birthed the memories she'd been suppressing all her mortal life. The laughter they'd shared, the tears they'd caused, the sweat and blood they'd spilled, both their own and from anyone dense enough to challenge them. Narrowing her eyes she fought against the wave of nostalgia, falling back into the fight.

Finally he seemed to run out of things to say and she struck first this time. His large hand wrapped around her thin wrist as his knee collided with her chest sending her sprawling against a tree. Making an effort to appear injured she got up, rising slowly to her full height. That gave him time to grab her by the throat, lifting with unsettling ease. The hot grip tightened and in response her body bristled as the charge of his skin tingled over hers. The wind picked up around them, becoming the slightest bit thicker with a mist.

"Not yet," he growled throwing her away from him. This time she really did feel pain as her shoulder twisted under her body when she impacted the earth. He was calling his energy, and as she watched in horror he prepared to unleash one of his stronger attacks, a barrage of lightning strikes that could penetrate solid objects while simultaneously electrocuting the victim. Lighting Daggers he called them. That wasn't the part that had her worried however, it was his target. Yukina screamed as he shot the energy towards her. Iruni moved before she could hesitate with any sign of doubt.

A racking cough brought blood from her mouth as she stood with her back to the man attacking then. The thin trail ran down her chin, dripping on the broken temple under her feet as she used her body to shield the pitifully frail koorime, a small smile on her face. The shards left sizzling holes in her flesh as they disintegrated into the air allowing her to collapse to her knees. Blood soaked through her bandages both on her front and back, from the through and through aim of the daggers.

"You okay Yukina?" darkened blue eyes gazed up at the pale face, a surprisingly soft concern lining the previously hard set features.

"Iruni!" the crimson eyed demoness yelled, kneeling to put a small hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you-"

"I'm alright," she coughed, then turned to look at Genkai. "Get out of here, now. I can't hold him off forever. Give me the sword and take Yukina and run."

"You're too injured to continue," the old master protested as the small demon girl pulled herself to her feet, reaching for the sheet wrapped sword with a few stumbling steps. The effort looked immense on her part, but she just shook her head to negate the grey haired woman's opinion.

"I've been worse off a time or two," the ragged response came as Iruni pulled the hilt out of the mass of cloth, feeding her energy into the red aura of blade. Spinning she reapplied her thick mask and glowered at the demon who'd caused her so much pain. In this lifetime and the last.

Hiro stood smirking at her, his hands glowing. He was waiting for her to act now. If he was waiting then he was serious, and she had a few seconds to prepare. Reaching down she grabbed the sheath and tied it to her side, placing the blade back inside. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of trying to pry it from her hands.

"Well now I know who you're willing to die for," he spoke with deceptive kindness. The wind that blew his face chilled him, making his light features fall into an array of darkness that was tangible and yet abstract. "So, you're finally going to get serious. I have to admit Ichi, I was wondering how long it would take. I thought you'd hold out longer."

"You already know where I am," she shrugged, walking closer. Her face was nothing of amusement now. That's how they liked to play it. The best poker face for the biggest threats. Never slow down, never let up, never let them see that your dying as you slit their throats. "Before I kill you I'd like to know. Do you need any last rites, or are you ready to go straight to hell?"

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Kurama asked as they ran up the stairs. Kuwabara had joined them from the opposite direction claiming a bad feeling had awoken him from a nap. He'd dreamt of Yukina, and that had been enough to spur some action on his part.

"Yeah, I don't know who's up there but they're powerful. And now there're two of them." Yusuke spoke around deep breaths. They broke to the plateau of stone leading to the front of the old temple and burst through the door to the sight of the lawn that made up the backyard. A chilling wind briskly surrounded them, bringing with it the scents of the ruins the other half of this section had been reduced to. "Holy hell."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara bolted past them to get to the stunned ice maiden taking her into his arms so fast she squealed. The other two followed his lead and stood around Genkai, looking down at her.

"What the hell is going on here grandma? Did you decide to do some renovating or something?" the teen yelled down at his mentor, while she continued to stare away at the scene. "What are you…Oh."

"Is that Iruni?" Kurama stepped forward and looked at the source of the power they'd sensed. She was standing with her back to them, her hair pulled back so that it only barely moved in the air that swirled around the battlegrounds she'd chosen. There was a different feeling around her now, much more dangerous that before. The energy was releasing wrapped around them with a distinct scent, almost as if it were checking them out. He'd have to ask about that.

Her opponent was at least one and half times her size, both in height and width. In fact, as he studied them he realized they looked almost contradictory to each other. He was tall and thick, with darkened skin and fair hair that matched his eyes. Even his power was unlike hers, very flashy and open.

The pale faced, dark haired woman who faced him was petit and in control of herself. No, they weren't really anything alike. Maybe that's why they seemed so right, standing beside each other. Like yin and yang incarnate.

"Stay back," the voice was cold, firm. Yusuke and Kurama looked up at the sound of it, meeting blue eyes that held no light. "Stay away from my fight the both of you. And get those two out of here."

"Like hell I'm taking off," Yusuke yelled at her.

"I hate men," she muttered again, slipping her eyes back to Hiro. "Allow me to introduce you. Urameshi team meet Hiro, the bastard who sent me screaming to this hell. Hiro meet my new allies."

The way those golden eyes scanned over them made Yusuke's blood boil. The way they grazed over Iruni, that just made it that much worse. There was a sick dominance in that look, the type a boyfriend gives his subservient girl. Yeah, that was enough to royally piss him off. Flashing his eyes to the side he saw that Kurama was clenching his jaw, doing his best to obey the girl's request. So the fox hadn't approved either. Good.

"It doesn't really matter who they are, because once I'm done with you, after they watch me bleed you dry, I'm just going to kill them." Hiro laughed maniacally. "So it doesn't matter who they are."

Iruni raised an eyebrow as she studied him. _Is he serious_? When she saw that set line in his brow she knew he was. Now that was entertaining. Calling her power around her she did the only thing she could to retaliate to that line.

She laughed at his smug face.


	14. It's Elemental my Dear

Her head tilted back completely, her mouth wide with the laughter that was spilling out. Black hair shimmered in the sunlight as it swayed with her random glee. This wasn't the sound she'd made during their last meeting. No, that had been bitter almost mental laughter. This was the sound someone made when reacting to a good joke. He didn't see what was so damned funny. Glancing at her friends he noticed looks of equal shock on all their face. Finally she swung her head around and leveled a comical look on him, pointing with a straight arm.

"See there you go, catching me off guard again," she smiled, shaking her head to dislodge the happiness. "Damn Hiro, once upon a time we'd have had a nice drink to a comment like that, but now, I guess I get to drink with these guys."

She pointed her thumb over her shoulder towards Yusuke and the others, making them gape in shock. Was she being…friendly towards them? Openly?

"Have you lost your mind?" Hiro yelled at her.

The look she gave him wasn't exactly welcoming anymore, but a content hatred that made her dark blue eyes glisten with delight at her thoughts. Her bangs fell over her eyes, allowing her to peek through them with a slight air of carelessness. "Of course I have."

She phased away, fractions of images alerting him to where she'd just been. Spinning he expected her to come up behind him, where she always had before. So she appeared where he'd previously been staring and called enough energy into her palm to send him hurtling through the air with a single punch. She caught him again before he hit the ground, smiling as she brought her knee up under his back then slammed both her fists into his gut in a separate motion.

"Wow, she's really kicking his ass," Kuwabara said with awe. "I've never seen her so into a fight."

"Well she did train him, and he did kill her," Genkai snapped at him. "What do you expect? Her to throw him a welcome back party?"

Hiro lifted himself off the grass as his small opponent bounced on her toes, her fist ready to box. Looking at her he was reminded of how many demons had found their deaths cradled in those tiny hands, how many faces had looked into those eyes as their last image. As a human she seemed hardly significant, doing a good job of only calling the power forth that she needed to use. Even if there was almost one hundred years separating their partnership he knew the look on her face well enough now. It was infuriating.

"Stop playing with me and fight like a man Amon-Shinpi," he growled throwing a series of balls of lightning at her.

"I taught you that one, I distinctly remember forcing you to form the energy into spheres. That must be painful," she was standing in a tree behind him, looking down. "I mean, fighting your master when you never even completed your training, it must be difficult."

"I've managed." He blew a slight blast drawing her out of the tree then hit her with a barrage after she fell for the diversion. The slight body took every hit, throwing her backwards many feet. "I finished my training under a different master, someone who actually could use electricity."

Smoke covered the spot she'd been. A heavy gust swept passed them all, seeming to come from all directions. Mingling with the smoke it created a sort of screen, impenetrable by sight.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke yelled. "You're a wind user? Really?"

"You haven't told them," Hiro prepared himself for the inevitable return for his damages. They came in the form of gale force winds angled to swallow him, Iruni standing on the back side of the funnel.

"It wasn't important," she shrugged, bending down. Her fist clenched a handful of grass.

"What are you doing?" Hiro demanded over the mini twister, his voice increasingly desperate. She didn't answer, instead she ripped the blades from their roots and tossed the handful into the mix, allowing the green to swirl dangerously around the violent flow. With wide eyes he received the first blow, a sharp cut as the small piece of grass grazed his skin. A small film of blood trickled down his cheek as his eyes widened in shock.

"The thing about wind is, at this speed, anything is an effective weapon. It's just a stroke of luck I don't have to be touching the damn thing physically. Proximity does just fine." She explained unsmiling. "Did you honestly believe I'd be so idle for this long? You seem shocked that I have a new trick."

"I still can't believe we didn't pick up on that," Yusuke was scratching his head. Kurama rolled his eyes to his friend, a little befuddled at the boy's easy going belief system. It was obvious that there was much more to be told about Amon-Shinpi's mysterious powers.

A large wave of electricity came through the barrier of the wind, breaking Iruni's concentration as she flew backwards, bouncing off the ground repeatedly until finally her rolling body lost momentum. As the small funnel of wind faded, Hiro was left standing. He was bleeding heavily from the many cuts he'd received courtesy of the grass blades, some of which were still sticking out of his skin.

"You're one clever girl, I'll credit you that," he gasped between the words, clutching his midsection tightly. Good, that's where she'd aimed for the most damage.

"Don't you dare plan on running away you oaf," she threatened reaching her full height again. The position had her swaying a little, her breathing just as ragged as his. "I'm going to kill you!"

She ran forward calling on amounts of energy he didn't realize she had. That was a point well made to her, proving that letting someone see all of you was a mistake. She trusted no one that much.

"Is that what you think of me?" he yelled and she saw the slight angle change of his body, moving away from her. It took only a second but it was enough. His arm shot out and cast an array of blasts at the team on the rubble, stopping her short of her attack. There was impact, then smoke.

"You must think I'm a fool," she laughed angrily, a dark chuckle complete with matching smile as she appeared before his eyes, starting her barrage of hits. The smoke was thick around the spot , hovering as Hiro tried to deflect her attacks, and attempting to land some of his own. He brought his power into the barrage, guarding himself with a small wrap of shocking binds. She'd had the displeasure of tangling with that particular defense once before.

Not a mistake she'd commit again.

Jumping into the air she grinned, her hand already pulling the sword from its home. A surge of energy had her arm engulfed in the comforting red flames, the blade swinging at her enemy. Hiro jumped back dodging as fast as he could. The whole issue was that she was faster than he could dream of being. He was a much larger target too. Rushing forward she shoved the tip into his solar plexus before she was forced to stop.

The current that ran up her legs from the ground paralyzed her, as it had before in Makai. Heaving she wanted to scream her rage, but with her body nearly useless the best she could do was twist her blade the tiniest bit before he stepped away from the smoldering weapon, his wound cauterized. Taking advantage of her stunned stillness he raised a leg and sent her flying to the edge of the rubble, which revealed what he'd missed before. The sound of her ribs cracking seemed to have bring him back to reality as golden eyes studied the scene.

There was a large green bubble around the entire team, thick with her energy. Her head stopped just on the outer edge where she landed, coughing and sputtering. Then she let loose that grating laugh of victory that he hated more than anything else about her. She gave it at the end of a conflict when her ace in the hole was about to be revealed. It was a simple tell, but he never knew what to expect. She always changed the fight winning attack to suit her competitor. He could only guess at what it might be.

"Neapolitan," she laughed before a rack of coughing shook her body. Without grace she rose, straightening as best she could under the weight of the pain. "Yes, that's right. A mix."

"You should be out for the count!" he yelled at her. "With the energy you're expending on that precious force field and after that hit-"

"You didn't hurt anything important. Just my ribs. They'll heal,'' she waved off his attack with groan. She was in a lot of pain. Planting the tip of her sword into the ground she used it to hold herself up, leaning on the blade for support.

"Damn it Iruni, don't be stupid!" Yusuke yelled shoving against the confinement of her shield. He couldn't stand watching her kill herself when he could help. He was so close and still unable to do anything. "Let us out!"

"Shut up Urameshi," she sighed, a little put out.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Hiro screamed.

"I already am," she brightened up, a smug smile dominating everything else about her face. For a moment it even clouded the agonizing pain showing in her eyes. The glint to her eyes had him looking around. Then he felt it, the first rumble under the earth's crust, just below his feet. For a moment he was taken back to a battle over a hundred years before, when someone had truly gotten the best of the girl's temper. But this felt different somehow. "That's the thing about mixes Hiro. You always get something you want."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. The ground exploded in a gushing surge of water, surrounding him like a cyclone. There were gurgling sounds as she stared, watching him. If he tried to electrocute her now he'd get himself twice as bad and she knew he couldn't handle that sort of pain. Expanding her aura she felt for him, sense she could no longer smell him, and dropped the attack. Hiro fell to the ground as she walked over slowly. Her sword's point met the base of his throat, her hair shadowing half her face.

Without a word she shoved forward penetrating his neck all the way through without the flame. She simply didn't have the energy to spare. When she pulled out to sever his head completely he rolled away.

"This isn't over, I'll get what I need," he warned before disappearing. It took a few minutes for her to grasp what he'd just done.

"He ran away," she blinked. "Ah!"

Falling to her knees she released her team from the barrier containing them. Planting her sword in the sodden ground she kept herself from doubling over by holding the hilt tightly, eyes pinched shut. The pain was awful, and it was her whole body. Her ribs were broken, that was for sure. And then there were the stab wounds from his Lightning Daggers. And the partial paralysis had left her with some nerve damage that would take days to mend. She was in bad shape and she knew it.

"Iruni!" Yusuke grabbed her shoulder, making her wince. Oh yeah, she'd forgotten about that one. "Are you alright?"

She stared up at him while the others crowded around. "I couldn't find Botan."

"What?" he blinked down at her.

"Botan. I couldn't find her in the rubble. I," she tried to stand and screamed in pain, then tried again to the same end. "I have to find her. She wasn't supposed to be hurt."

"She's in Spirit World, working for Koenma today," he told her softly, shaking his head. With a grin he added loudly, "Man, after that sort of fight the first thing you worry about is Botan. That's great!"

"Yusuke," she breathed out with a heavy sigh, her eyes closed and her eyebrow ticking. "You're grabbing my broken shoulder."

"Oh, sorry," he laughed again a bit forced this time. Iruni was thankful her face was already down and shrouded in shadow, that way they couldn't see the smile she was wearing, thankful they were all alive.

* * *

Steam filled the small bathroom, fogging up any surface it collided with, including her mind. The shower was exactly what she wanted, a nice cleansing ritual. Blood had stopped running down the drain ten minutes earlier, about the time she'd finally collapsed and taken to sitting down under the cascade of soft hot water. It bit at her wounds hungrily, but this type of pain was easy to ignore. The more she felt it, the longer it lasted, the more adapted she became to it.

It had taken some convincing to get the group to allow her this small reprieve. Just twenty minutes alone to contemplate. Thinking was less strenuous when she wasn't preoccupied with the smell of her own blood clogging her breath. No one had gotten a chance to inspect her condition yet, something she was thankful for. If they realized how bad off she was they would never have let her do this.

"How did you find me?" she turned her face up to the water, feeling it against her closed eye lids. Hiro hadn't been any different from their last encounter. He looked, smelled and fought the same. Why had she been so afraid of him finding her then? Besides the physical toll she'd taken the fight had gone in her favor. That should have made her smile with the sense of victory that used to wash over her. Now though, she wasn't sure. Part of her suspected he'd been holding back for some reason. She couldn't fathom what would make him do that.

Standing with a wince she turned the shower off. The first bits of cold had started to taint the scalding water, and she did not enjoy icey showers. Twisting her hair she let most of the excess water drain from it before stepping out of the enclosure all together. Grabbing a towel she wound it around her frame, then headed to her room.

The doorway made a good leaning post as she peered inside, a specific red head sitting on her bed. He was looking out her window.

"I thought you'd like looser clothing, so that you don't chafe your wounds," he explained turning those emerald eyes to her face. She appreciated those gems not wandering down her towel clad body. Despite the squeeze dry her black hair was dripping small spots of water onto the floor.

"Thank you, I'd bow, but I might embarrass myself," she saw him smile at her joke as he stood, leaving a bundle of clothing on the bed.

"Genkai still wants to look you over," he warned her as he passed.

"I figured as much," she nodded.

"And we all want to ask you some things," he stopped just as his shoulder passed her own, their faces in two different directions. "About the fight. About you. About Hiro."

"I understand Kurama, I'm not inane," she smiled despite herself. "Is Yukina alright?"

"Good as new," he told her, making her relax some. "Get dressed and come out to the lobby. Take your time though, there's no rush."

She stepped completely into the room as an end to the conversation, closing the door behind her. Studying the clothes on the bed she had to smile again. Shaking her head she dropped the towel and took the garments in hand to start getting ready to face the crowd.

* * *

"What exactly did you lend her?" Kuwabara asked the fox as he reentered the room, a soft breeze passing through from the gaping hole in the structure. Kurama had gone to his house a short while before and brought back a small bag of clothes for Iruni.

"My old school uniform," Kurama grinned with good humor. "She'll appreciate the joke. She was once sent home for wearing a boy's uniform instead of a girl's because it was more comfortable."

"Man, that much fabric is going to swallow her up," Yusuke shook his head with a laugh. "That pip squeak is almost as small as Genkai. We should've just jacked one of her outfits. If she had any different ones."

"You know, on top of being full of surprises Yusuke, I'm also the proud user of super sensitive senses," the tired voice accompanied Iruni as she walked into the room, her good hand deep in her pocket. Her head was down a little bit, her shoulders hunched. Her left arm hung limply at her side.

"You look like hell," he mumbled to her.

"Is that so?" they watched as she lifted her head stubbornly, pushing her shoulders back and down. "Well I feel just dandy."

"You look like a five year old in her parent's clothes," Kuwabara snickered. She'd rolled up the sleeves and the pant legs on the old pink uniform to make it fit. Her long hair just seemed to daunt her small stature even more, still wet as it swung around her hips. "Like a baby."

He yelped as she appeared behind him, her fist raised from the strike she'd placed on the back of his head. From the upward tilt of her head two things were discernable, her eyes were closed with a pinched brow and she'd donned a small smile. Pain quickly corrected the slight of happiness as her good arm wrapped around her front to grasp the other as she involuntarily doubled over, giving a slight bout of coughs.

"You're weak, you shouldn't be running around like that," Genkai stepped forward, beckoning the demon girl over to the gusty seating area.

"I am not weak," Iruni ground out not bothering to obscure her offense.

"Just get over here so I can heal you," the grey headed psychic snapped. Growling the demon did as she was told, grumbling under her breath about people not respecting their elders. "And stop that mumbling. The way I see it you owe me for destroying half of my home."

"I didn't destroy anything," she muttered.

"It was your enemy," Genkai pointed out as Iruni sat cross legged on the floor. "Uh, I'm going to need to see your back."

"Alright, give me a minute," Iruni got back up and left the room to return with the towel wrapper around her chest again, the opening in the back, and the uniform top slung over her shoulder. When she came in her eyes narrowed on the two boys claiming the couch, Yusuke and Kurama. "Move please."

"Sure thing," Yusuke watched the girl carefully. From what he'd seen she'd taken quite the beating, the fact she was walking around at all was miraculous. But then Yukina and Genkai had explained the beginning of the fight too. Yeah, she was definitely one tough chick to keep putting on a brave face after that. He'd have passed out once he realized everyone was safe.

But she seemed to be wary about showing any weakness still, like she wasn't sure she could trust them. Groaning inwardly he studied her as she lay down on the couch, releasing the towel so that her back was bare and her front protected.

"Oh man," Kuwabara leaned forward over the back of the sofa to get a better look at her back, just as Kurama, Yukina, Genkai and Yusuke came closer too. "How are you not screaming in pain Iruni?"

"Five hundred years of practice," she sighed. She hated being gawked at.

"I can honestly say I'm surprised," Kurama told her softly, shaking his head. "For you to walk around with those alone would be a feat but you've done it mostly straight faced. And you took a shower without assistance."

"Yeah, well, when you fight everything in sight and rule a territory you tend to learn to hide pain and how to function with it." She snorted, staring vacantly through half closed eyes. Her hair was away from her back now, covering most of her face.

"You look like you lost to a porcupine," Yusuke remarked.

"Lightning Daggers, it's a nasty little attack of electricity solidified into a flying, shocking weapon able to permeate solid objects like people. I do a similar attack with air," she explained, tiredly. Genkai was already starting her pneumatherapy, which made her skin tingle pleasantly. "So, Kurama, if you have questions you might want to start asking while I'm in a lenient mood. When the ability to feel come back to my soul I might not be so giving with this information."

"Understandable," he nodded looking to Yusuke. "Would you like to start?"

"Yeah, how the hell did you hide being an air user from us?" he demanded. "I'm still trying to figure that out. Jin flies around all the time and here you are, steady on the ground. I don't get it."

"Maybe I should explain to you more about my genealogy?" she offered, peeking upwards with her heavy lidded eyes. She looked like she was stuck in a trance, except maybe a little bit more alert. They shrugged and she went on. "I'm pretty much a mutt, when you think about it." She chuckled a bit at the irony in her word choice. "You see, demons don't necessarily mate within their own species in the Makai."

"So what, you're like a mix or something?" he guessed and she looked at the red head for some desperate assistance. Dealing with dense teenagers was not something she had the energy to endure.

"That's exactly what she's saying. I'm sure there's a reason that's important," the fox looked down at the girl who grunted as her teacher healed a particularly deep wound.

"My great-grandfather was a fire demon, that's my sword wield a flame and I do not," she explained reaching her good arm down to finger the hilt of the blade that was tucked into the leg and waistband of her pants. She was never leaving her favorite weapon behind again. "My father however, was a wolf demon. He specialized in water."

"So what? I wasn't asking about your dad," Yusuke grumbled.

"Shut up and pay attention Spirit Detective, I'm not going to repeat and explain every detail if you interrupt me," she growled. He swallowed a little loudly and she took that as silence and went on. "My mother came from a long line wind users. So when they got together something strange happened. I don't know why, but instead of taking after one or the other parent like most demon spawn I was lucky enough to inherit both traits."

"So you're a wolf demon who can wield water and air, wow," Kuwabara blinked, tapping a finger to his chin.

"Uh," she blinked herself and then covered her face.

"Are you blushing?" Yusuke asked laughing at her. Glowering she sat up, clutching the white towel to her chest.

"Stop moving damn it, this is taking enough energy as it is," Genkai smacked the demon in the head, making her wince.

"Sorry Master Genkai," the response was both sincere and aggravated. "Well you see Yusuke, that's not really the case. I mean, it is, but it isn't. If that were all, then I'd be a master at both elements by now and even more dangerous."

"So what are you?" Kurama asked seriously. She closed her eyes, chewing on her bottom lip in unease. It was a cute gesture with her tinted cheeks and disheveled hair he noticed, almost innocent. But not quite.

"I'm definitely a wolf demon," she acknowledged slowly. "But other than that I have no idea. I never really specialized in any one way."

The whole team fell over at that comment, darkening her blush from rosy pink to scarlet. Each boy looked liked they'd just heard the most unexpected news in the world. Finding the Loch Ness monster hovering above them might've shocked them less actually. Large sweat drops appeared on each of their heads, as they nervously rubbed their necks.

"I know, it's always been sort of a tightly locked secret," she sighed. "I mean who'd fear Amon-Shinpi, Demon Lord, Master of Nothing?"

"That's a good point," Kurama nodded. "So instead you created an air of mystery and just played it up."

"Yeah pretty much. Don't mistake that for safety though," she warned. "I may not have mastered any one element but I'm proficient in two, and I've been known to call on earth once before."

"Like plant boy?" Yusuke looked at Kurama who narrowed his eyes.

"No, more like earthquake and chasms," she told him. "I literally meant earth, not plants. Though I do feel most comfortable near wildlife and trees, I cannot make them into weapons. That's a specialty all to Youko's name."

"So, why didn't you kill Hiro?" Yusuke asked this, and he saw the dark shadow cover her face as she tilted her head down, her hair blocked the light.

"I was about to when he ran." Her hands both clenched when she spoke, the distress obvious. "I have one question for you now."

"Shoot," he shrugged.

"How the hell did he find me when your team was the only group who knew my whereabouts?" she demanded jerking her head up. The room fell silent, even the wind had stopped moving at the look of severe distrust in her eyes.

"I don't know," he sighed, looking her in the eyes as he explained. "Look, if I were in your shoes I'd be pissed off too. Wouldn't trust a damn soul in this place. But," he looked at her seriously. "we didn't tell anyone who you were. You don't have to believe us but it's the truth. You're one of the team and we don't betray each other."

For a long moment she stared at him, and he stared back. As Kurama looked between him he thought it was like they were having a silent conversation. Finally blue eyes flicked away, landing on the gaping hole that was now the entrance to the back lawn.

"I believe you," she finally told him. "If you weren't trust worthy I'd have felt something by now, but damn you Yusuke Urameshi, all you're revealing is kindness and good intent. I'd really been expecting some more aggressive, arrogant fools than what I was stuck with."

"Then you've never seen me fight," he laughed.

"Someone told him where to find me and it almost cost Yukina her life, I don't like that." She stated firmly her eyes roving back over the room to land on him.

"May I ask something Iruni?" the small green haired girl stepped forward, away from Kuwabara's side. "Why did you save me?"

"I owed you," she gave a small shrug noticing Genkai had stopped pouring energy into her. "Thank you Master Genkai. I appreciate your help."

"You should rest," the old woman suggested gruffly. "I only mostly healed your wounds but I didn't get to all of them. And we won't even start about the holes in your chest."

"I'll be fine, it could've gone much worse really," Iruni tied the towel back around herself then pulled the pink shirt on over it. With a swift tug the towel fell away, leaving her completely dressed. "His hand didn't ram through my sternum, so I count that as a plus."

"You've got quite the impressive array of skills," Kurama complimented kindly sitting back on the couch now that she was done being healed. He was positive that once she got the chance she'd wrap her chest herself, to prevent the torn flesh underneath from reopening. "I've never seen anyone hold a shield that heavy in place while still being able to attack."

"I'm a great at defensive-offensive combinations. There's a soft spot in my heart for watching people's faces while they realize I can focus my energy in two different places at once. It took so long to develop that ability," she smiled. "It's well worth the effort though."

"I bet it is," he nodded. "Your defensive techniques don't necessarily have anything to do with wind or water."

"Nope, just good old energy," she shrugged. "You know, speaking of demons I don't trust, has anyone seen Hiei today?"

"Actually no," Yusuke blinked. "I mean, I haven't seen him since your attack."  
"I saw him last night, and I have to say, I'm sort of disappointed the little hell raiser wasn't here to see the fight. He called me a coward for hiding from Hiro and for not exposing my abilities. Fate is funny isn't it? The one demon to ride me about being true to myself is the one who misses the show," she laughed. "Serves him right."

"Where did you see Hiei last night?" Kurama asked, curiously. He hadn't seen his friend since the fight either.

"In the trees," she leaned back into the cushions, closing her eyes. "He's always hovering around here somewhere."

"If he's not around he's probably in Makai," Kuwabara stated. Yukina seconded this with a short nod before disappearing into the kitchen, saying something about tea. "The runt loves to just up and disappear, especially when trouble starts brewing."

"So Iruni," Yusuke plopped down beside her, smiling as if he were about to do something entertaining. When he looked over to the girl though he stopped. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing through her slightly open mouth, the even breaths and lack of response cluing him in.

"You know, all that girl seems to do anymore is sleep," Genkai shook her head with a smile. Kazuma, Kurama and Yusuke all grinned and chuckled at that, making the demoness twitch in her sleep. She didn't wake up, in spite of the laughter growing louder as Kuwabara started imitating the small being on the couch, rather accurately portraying her tough guy act and soft heart. It had them all rolling on the floor, even Yukina and Genkai were letting loose some laughter at her expense, all in the good spirits of a hard fight won.

* * *

"Ow!" Kuwabara complained, holding his cheek as Iruni angrily glared at him. Hours had passed since Iruni had fallen asleep on the couch and he'd lost a game of rock paper scissors to wake her up.

"Do not wake me up like that!" she snapped at him. "I hate being shaken awake. It makes me nervous, I always think I'm under attack."

"I just wanted to tell you it's dinner time, so we're going over to Yusuke's," he rubbed his jaw with a pout.

"Yusuke's huh? I just have one question," she stood up, stretching her stiff and sore muscles. She'd have to change first, just because she wasn't sure she could walk in these pants without them unraveling and she wouldn't suffer through that humiliation right now.

"What is it?" the half demon in question walked out towards them. She flashed him a stern look.

"I just need to know," she went on seriously, her grave tone making him stiffen. He missed the slight upward tilt of her lips as she continued. "Do you have sake? Because I could really use a good drink my friend."


	15. The New Arrivals

You know, I think I said I'd be doing little posts before the stories more often, but that went out the window eh? Ehn. Well, I just wanted to say thanks to all the people reading this! It makes me feel good to know that people like my story. Yeah, I'm a little vain like that. Sue me.

Well I actually have a point. Go me. This is probably really weird, but I already know where this story is going. And because of that I know where it will end. I have it all planned out. *points at head* In here lie the secrets of my own little world. At any rate, knowing the ending before it happens, I also already know there will be a sequel. It kind of slapped me in the face eariler today. So... I don't know why I had to tell you guys this but I did. I've already written an outline for it, but I need to do this one first. Or I'll get randomly distracted. *sigh*. Alright. Well! Enjoy. More action to come in the next one.

* * *

"Damn," Yusuke blinked at the small dark haired girl as she slammed back another drink. "You could drink an Irishmen under the table Iruni."

"In Makai I learned to drink like the big boy demons," she told him. Despite a light coloring to her cheeks she was sober, and after four sakes. The boys couldn't keep up with her, but Yusuke gave it an honest effort. "Of course I drink fast, but quit early my friend."

"So we're friends now?" he laughed, his own face a bit more red and cheery. Keiko glowered at him, yanking the bottle from his hands. He didn't seem to notice.

"I've got no choice," she told him in good spirits. "It's either befriend you or kill you, and I don't have the energy for the latter."

"Comforting," he puffed out a sigh.

"Keiko, your food is absolutely amazing," Iruni stood up, swaying slightly then straightened. "I'm sorry for being so rude. I should help you clean and stop instigating such crude behavior eh? I'll go do dishes."

"No, that's alright, I don't mind," the human girl waved her hands to no avail. The demoness slipped past her into the kitchen and started on the dishes left over from the heavy dinner they'd all enjoyed. Kuwabara was limiting himself for Yukina's benefit while the small ice maiden refused to drink a drop. Genkai had helped herself, along with Yusuke and Iruni. Kurama had been smart too, keeping to just one half of a drink.

"I like her better after a good fight. And drunk. She's much more lively," Kuwabara pointed out, with a sagely nod.

"Dimwit I have to say, your apartment is pretty nice, considering you don't have a real job," Genkai sipped her drink slowly ignoring Kazuma.

"Hey, I make decent enough money, when I can keep a job," he rubbed his neck and grinned at her. "No offense grandma but it's not like you have any real income either and you manage pretty well."

"Hey, you know what," Kuwabara stood up suddenly, his action bringing attention from the rest of the group. "I want to learn how to create a shield of energy too!"

"You can't," the soft voice had them turning to the kitchen. Iruni was up to her elbows in bubbles and warm water, scrubbing the dish in her hands with a serene look on her face. It was nice, to belong to a group again and she was useful for once. That always made her feel more at peace, though her mind kept wandering back to why Hiro had run away from her.

"Well why not? If you can do it so can I!" he took a proud stance making her shake her head without bothering to look at him. There was still a flush to her cheeks. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, and I've got more spirit energy than anyone else here!"

"Name one person you know who can teach you how to create a shield," she rolled her head to him. Blanching he sat back down, thinking. Then he deliberately pointed at her. "Think of someone else. I gave up teaching when my students started trying to kill me."

"Ah come on Iruni!" he pleaded. "I bet you can teach me all sorts of neato tricks. Like how to hide my energy the way you do, and cloaking it. And healing, that would come in handy."

"You're too old to start learning most of that," she argued with a half smile, staring at the suds. "I mean, it takes years to perfect those techniques. And I'm in no mood to teach. Maybe when I'm done here I could give it a shot, but until then the answer is no."

"Done with what?" Kurama asked curiously, placing his empty sake cup on the table.

"I've decided I need to stay with Genkai. You know, for safety reasons." She explained rinsing off the dishes as the water drained out of the sink. Grabbing a cloth she started drying them meticulously. "I mean, if random demons are going to be destroying the temple someone should be around to stop them. Not to mention I need to repair that entire wall. And watch after Yukina."

"Why me?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"I like you," Iruni shrugged. "I protect people I like. It's as simple as that."

"So is that why you trapped us in that bubble? To protect us? You sly soft hearted dog," Yusuke teased loudly, grinning and then hiccupped, looking embarrassed.

"No, I did that to keep you out of my way." She chuckled. "Thank you, by the way, for not interfering."

"It was your fight, we were going to let you win it," Kurama smiled at her. "But if you had lost…"

"I never lose," she shrugged finishing with the last dish. "So, Keiko, Botan mentioned going shopping. I think I might be ready to do that when you are. If you guys still want to go."

"Of course we do!" the brunette ran over and tackled her with an iron tight hug, forcing a perplexed and somewhat uncomfortable wince from the blue eyed girl. "I can't wait to get you dressed in something that doesn't involve fighting gear! Oh, I'll call Shizuru right now and we'll go out as soon as you can!"

"Take her tomorrow," Genkai told the brown eyed girl, who stared quizzically. "It might be good to postpone any real training for a day, just in case you aren't healed."

"You never gave me time off!" Yusuke growled at her. "You sexist old bat!"

"We were building your strength moron, we're just harnessing hers. There's a total difference and with what I have in mind, I'm going need time to prepare both of us. It won't be easy, training a demon as powerful as her." Genkai snapped at him. "So don't go comparing things that aren't alike."

"I still say you like her better than you do me," he huffed and turned away with his arms across his chest. Iruni let a chuckle out along with Keiko and Kurama.

"Whatever," the old woman rolled her eyes.

"Master Genkai, does this mean you'll allow me to train under you?" Iruni looked at her, taking a seat beside the red headed kitsune. Some bubbles still clung to her arms.

"Yeah, but first you owe me a wall," she demanded.

"No problem, I'm a fast learner and a faster worker." The demon girl clasped her hands behind her head and grinned. "I'll have that thing fixed in no time."

* * *

"Okay, maybe no time was an underestimation," Iruni blinked taking in the chaos that was her new project. She'd been up for two hours already, moving entire blocks of the wall. She'd gotten the passage cleared away as she divided the particles into separate stacks of different building materials. Genkai had disappeared earlier saying she'd be back whenever. The small koorime had spent the night with the Kuwabaras, under the watchful eyes of Shizuru and Kazuma. They'd all agreed it was best if the temple was going to be unprotected all. No one wanted her to get hurt.

So now Iruni was alone and cleaning up Hiro's mess. Again.

"Some things never change," she grunted picking up a sizeable chunk of wall and placing it in the pile.

"Well, you look like you could use a break!" Botan's eerie cheeriness announced the arrival of the girls.

"I could use a construction team," she joked, dismally eyeing the assortment of debris. "This is going to take me a lot longer than I expected. I hope Genkai doesn't mind having an open view of the backyard."

"As long as it gets done she'll be okay," Keiko bounced up. "Are you ready?"

"Let me go shower and get dressed really quick. I'm sort of," she motioned to herself, covered in dirt, dust and splinters. They nodded in understanding as she scurried off.

"I can't believe you can fit your entire wardrobe into a single backpack," Shizuru puffed out a small cloud of smoke as she spoke, looking down on the bright eyed demon. "That's something no girl should suffer through."

"Makes it easier to pack up and run if I have too."

"Still, seven shirts and just a handful of bottoms. That's so strange. Not to mention you only have two pairs of shoes. I couldn't imagine that," the smooth tempered older woman sighed. "Baby brother said you acted like a boy sometimes, but that's a tad overdone if you ask me."

"Well I'm here now, so I guess I could afford to supplement with a few more pieces."

When Iruni said that all three other girls' eyes lit up with their own versions of what to do with her. She flinched away from that look knowingly, wanting to retract her words as fast as possible and not getting the chance.

It seemed like only minutes later she was holding three bags of clothes while having more shoved in her hands as Keiko pushed her towards a changing room. How the hell had they gotten her in a dress? She hated dresses. They weren't exactly practical and if something attacked she'd be forced to ruin it anyways. Not to mention she didn't have shoes. Well scratch that, someone was shoving some under the stall door now. Looking at them in distaste she repeated to herself.

"If we get attacked, we're dying because I'm going to useless in this getup." But she put it all on anyways, to make them happy.

* * *

"You owe me sugar. Now." The blue eyed demon growled as she paid for the outfit they wouldn't let her take off. It felt weird, being in something so obviously effeminate without it being ruled by a school policy. Sighing, she decided fighting against them would be pointless. Short of violence nothing would get her jeans back.

After spending much more money than any of them could rightfully afford, thanks to Botan's suckering of Koenma somehow, and a stop at the candy store that had the two humans and Styx pilot gawking at the demon girl they headed back to the temple. Apparently it had been arranged that everyone would up there tonight, just in case. Iruni had the sneakiest suspicion they just wanted to check up and her and Genkai or that something was going on that they didn't want to tell her about. But they kept asking her about the types of guys she liked and she kept being evasive about during the trek back.

"You know, Genkai left this morning and didn't tell me when she'd be back. So we might have the whole place to ourselves," Iruni pointed out as they started to leave the overcrowded shopping plaza with her four bags of clothes and two of sweets in hand.

"For some reason, I really don't think that's going to be the case," Botan made a sly face as they kept walking. The other two exchanged a look, leaving the demon girl completely in the dark.

* * *

"You're joking," Hiei stared up Yusuke with serious eyes. "I'm gone for one day and she actually decides to act like a real fighter."

"You missed quite the show," Kurama nodded. "She's got the ability to control at least two elements at will and according to her a third in extreme circumstances."

"And I missed it," the fire demon looked away angrily.

"Yeah well she saved Yukina's life too," Yusuke pointed out. That sparked the demon's interest some more, his hand flexing with the thought of his sister in peril but he gave no response. His red eyes moved over the hole in the wall, and then to the other guests in the temple.

Inside he was berating himself for missing this event that seemed to have changed everything. He was going to be stuck working with this woman for two years, as off and on as that contact may be, and he wanted to know what he had on his side. And now everyone but him knew. The attack on his curiosity was annoying.

"And the old woman brought them here to help," the fire youkai was staring at the group of demons lounging on the grass outside.

"Yeah, I guess she thinks that Iruni is too strong to handle on her own. I mean, I won't know until I get to test drive her fighting skills myself," the Spirit Detective flexed his muscles and struck some strong man poses with a dumb grin.

"Loosen up Urameshi. She's not even healed," Kazuma snapped from not too far away. He was outside with the others. "Besides, no one says she's going to fight you."

"Gee Iruni, it sounds like the boys already miss you," Shizuru laughed walking in first in the group of girls. By the time the demon got in she was red in the face, tired of carrying the horrid bags while her wounds were still tender. At least the dress hid her bandages, but she couldn't keep it safe from blood if she kept straining.

"Dear god my arms!" she complained dropping the bags as soon as she reached the empty couch. There was a lot of silence in the temple now, apart from the giggling girls. Raising herself Iruni saw that Yusuke was standing with his face very close to hers, a look of speculation on his features.

"You look like a girl Iruni," he stated seriously, his eyes showing doubt. The soft green sundress she wore, with thin straps holding it onto her shoulders, came down mid thigh. White boots came up her legs just below the knees, adding just an inch or two to her height and somehow looking appropriate to the other girls. She felt like a mannequin from the sixties in America. She had a sucker in her mouth too, matching with her wide eyes she actually looked innocent and normal. Two thing she deplored.

"Do you like dancing with death?" she snapped at him, leaning forward so that her hair swayed behind her as she spoke around the sucker in her mouth.

"I'm just saying, I've never seen you in a dress," he stood up straight and waved the comment off while the girl glared. "You really look…cute."

"Cute? What the hell have you three done to me!" she spun on the other girls, her hair flying as she did so. They all laughed nervously, the smiles on their faces dropping when someone else spoke up.

"My, my Urameshi, where you been hidin' 'er?" A tall purple haired demon walked up, throwing his arm over the much smaller teen's shoulders. Looking over her shoulder Iruni noticed there was a small line of demons staring at her actually, all of whom she'd seen before. Scanning over them she recited names mentally, until her eyes fell on a brooding fire demon with a glare pasted on his face. With a smile she spun and pointed at him, taking a few steps closer.

"Where were you? You missed all the action Hiei. You know, I might not be so open with such a display for a long time. You might've missed your chance." She teased with a smile, taking the lollipop from her mouth to speak clearly. She replaced it quickly, so that only the stick showed past her faintly pink lips. "Too bad, you might've been impressed."

"I doubt that very much," he snorted making her smile. He couldn't help but notice Yusuke had been right, she did look like a girl for once. Not likes the demon females, though, she was definitely dressed like a human.

"Uh, min' introducin' us then?" Chu asked, his accent torturing the words that came from his mouth. Iruni turned and blinked at him, stepping back from Hiei.

"Chu right?" she said to him and he nodded excitedly. Then she'd been right, he was the one who lost to Yusuke at the Dark Tournament. "You smell like cheap whiskey."

"Thank you," he did a fumbling half bowl that made her smile. Stepping a bit further away she examined the rest, wanting to keep her skirt away from the drunk.

"I'm not so sure the lady was complimenting you," Rinku pointed out, staring a little too intently for a child.

"Nah, she's jus' a playful thing," Jin laughed, his hands carelessly behind his matte of tangle red hair. Jin she liked, they'd met before in a life long passed by, but he wouldn't know that now. She gave him a smile then moved to the other shinobi at his side. Touya. "A man could get used to that in a lass."

"But he won't," she told him looking at Yusuke. He was after all the team leader, it was his responsibility to introduce them. He seemed to get the point.

"This is Iruni Mikamoto, newest member of the team. She's Genkai's newest student." The dark haired teen waved his hand limply, not really caring. He was already walking over to Keiko. "Iruni, this is Chu, Rinku-"

"Jin and Touya," she finished with a small bow. Hiei and Rinku raised their eyebrows, all five demons in the line realizing her skirt was a little short for such acts of courtesy. "I've always favored the honorable shinobi. I used to base a large part of my technique and code on them."

"And that would be what, four years ago human?" Touya snapped at her.

"Geez the ice doesn't really thaw in you does it?" she asked with a blink. Jin burst out in laughter and nearly fell over at the expression on his friend's face. "Master of Ice, huh? You know, it won't kill you to show a little warmth. I'm not as useless as you think."

"Whatever," he looked away, a slight coloring coming to his cheeks. She'd have to make a point to bother him, if he was going to be so boring, she decided.

"I'm so tired of demons filled with ice," she sighed. "Men, you're all the same. So out of touch."

"You smell of rain you do," Jin took a deep breath from behind Touya and his face sobered. "I knew a smell like that once."

"I know," she studied him. "Wind Master."

"You aren't human then eh?" he titled his head and she shrugged.

"I'd rather not go about explaining it right now," she offered. "I have to lug these bags back to my room."

"I'll help ya," Chu was already grabbing them.

"I can do it," she told him firmly. "I don't need help. I just need them put away and a fresh set of bandages."

"You're still hurt then?" Kurama stepped forward and she nodded. He gestured to her dress and added with a smile. "You aren't wrapped as much as usual."

She set a look on him that was half caution and half daring. Finally giving up on her pursuit for the reasoning of his observation she turned and headed to her room, taking half the bags from Chu as she passed.

"I'll make dinner, just let me put these away," she called from down the hall. It didn't take long, and she didn't bother changing her clothes once she kicked Chu out. After swapping the bandages she just put the dress back on headed straight for the kitchen sans boots or socks. Barefoot the floor was cold, but not unbearably so. It felt nice after being outside on her feet all day.

"If ya need some help, I'm 'ere," Jin popped up beside her as she walked, "We're all at your disposal miss."

"I'm fine, but thank you," she brushed him off. He continued to hover near her, literally. He was sitting a few feet in the air with the help of a healthy breeze. Iruni glared at him. Hiei watched him annoy her, watched the way her body got tense whenever he came too close. She literally bristled a few times before smacking him with a spoon and demanding he leave.

"If you want to be useful at least cut the wind Jin! You're blowing out the fire!" she yelled, making a few of the others turn to watch. She didn't have to tell him what else the wind was doing, since her fist was holding her skirt down.

"Sorry," he waved his hands defensively.

"Get out Jin!" she brandished the spoon dangerously, glaring at him.

"I can't help the wind," he laughed.

"Move."

"Uh," Iruni watched as Hiei physically pushed the wind demon to the side, walking over to the oven where she was cooking. With a flick of a match he had the flame roaring again. "Thank you Hiei."

"Just get out so she'll shut up," he turned to Jin then walked away, leaving both staring in his wake.

"I can't tell if he's being nice or not," Jin muttered, the air around him fallen to staleness. Iruni felt thankful for that.

"Never will," she shrugged then leveled him with a glare out of the corner of her eyes. "Now get out."

* * *

"Eh, Hiei," Chu stood under the fire demon outside. Hiei was sitting in a tree far away from the festivities. "I have a question for you."

"If it will give me some silence then speak," he looked down absently, not really bothered to care.

"You got a claim on that gal?" the question caught the demon off guard. Blinking his face went blank.

"You're serious," he finally decided. Chu nodded as if this were obvious.

"Well yeah," the drunkard looked up with a grin. "I mean if you're not with her and Kurama's not, then that means no one is right?"

"I really don't know or care who she's with," the response was bland as the demon settled back in the tree with closed eyes. "As long as she's quiet, I don't care."

"Good. I'll ask her to a drink then." He left and reentered the temple giving Hiei the space to open his eyes. "Maybe she won't be so quiet though."

Listening to the brawny demon laugh as he walked back towards the temple Hiei found himself more than slightly annoyed. Despite himself he wondered whether she'd actually say yes to a demon like Chu, then scoffed at the idea. She was too full of herself to settle for _that._

"Great fish Iruni!" Yusuke complimented shoveling a whole rice ball in his mouth.

* * *

"Yusuke, your mouth," Keiko warned shoving a napkin at him. While she had been cooking Iruni was told that Genkai had a few more things to do before returning to the temple so it was her and Yukina's job to settle the demons in and look after things until she got back. A task that was already beginning to weigh on the small girls.

"This is good," Touya stated slightly surprised.

"Yeah, old recipe," Iruni wasn't eating with them. She'd stationed herself on the couch with nothing to do until the dishes were ready to be washed. Staring into space she was only partially involved in the dinner conversation.

"So, this epic battle," Rinku turned to Yusuke with a wide childlike grin. "What was it like?"

"Interesting," the Spirit Detective took a second to drink half his water before continuing. "I mean, she kicked his ass, but in the end he got away."

"You let him leave," Hiei guessed from beside the girl. She didn't look up to respond.

"No, I was about to finish him when he ran." She clarified. "I'd already rammed my sword through his neck once, and was about to just cut his head off, but he ran. He just ran."

"Yeah, but what powers did she use? I mean if you guys wrestle with her then she's got to be tough right?" the kid was so interested it was pitiful Iruni noticed, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"To be honest Rinku, I don't know how much she wants me to tell," the team leader looked over a bit somberly to his newest companion. She looked distracted.

"I don't care Yusuke, tell them whatever you want," she sighed getting up. "I'm going to go outside for a little while. I'll do the dishes once I get back."

"Don't you want dinner?" Botan asked, rice covering half her face.

"Not really," the demon girl picked a careful path through the remaining rubble, trying to keep her bare feet safe as she headed for the soft grass of the lawn. Hiei watched her go then snatched a piece of fish from Kuwabara's plate.

"Hey shrimp that was mine!" the human boy yelled angrily.

"Hn. It is good." The fire demon looked at the missing wall then headed after the demon girl, determined to get some sort of useful information or even better a taste of her abilities himself.

"Think he realizes it yet?" Yusuke asked curiously, eyes on his bowl of vegetables. Kurama chuckled. Looking down at his plate he furrowed his brow and muttered to himself. "What happened to my rice ball?"

"I didn't think anyone noticed but me," the kitsune laughed responding to the first question.

"Oh please, as if we're blind," Botan teased with a giggle stealing a piece of fish from the plate at the center of the table.

* * *

"You need more friends or a hobby or something," the demon girl muttered as she felt the fire demon approach. Of course Hiei would come find her, she wanted to be alone. That couldn't happen. It went against his moral code to let her be reflective without adding his own input.

It was dark outside now, the moon brighter in the sky but still incomplete. She loved the full moon best, and eagerly awaited its return but for now she could settle with a quarter. It was better than absence. With the short length of her dress she couldn't perch in the trees like she craved either so instead she was stuck on the ground, tucked against the truck of a tree facing the battle grounds of times passed. _The wind tastes bitter tonight_ she noted somberly, looking at her hands in her lap. She kept replaying the last few minutes of her fight over and over in her mind, trying to find reasoning in Hiro's actions.

"If you don't eat you won't get stronger," he told her, throwing a rice ball into her hands. She held it for a second before throwing it back to him.

"It won't help," she sighed. "I don't have to eat all the time you know. I'm not human. I can survive."

"It helps," he argued almost ready to throw it back at her.

"I eat when I'm hungry, not just because I'm wounded," she told him sternly. "If it means that damn much to you why don't you eat?"

"I did," he walked over and shoved it into her hands, standing over her. "Eat it."

"Bastard," he smirked as she took a small bite, then quickly devoured the rest. Sheepishly she looked away from him. "That proves nothing."

"Yukina said you were a healer, and Yusuke and Kurama both mentioned you had tremendous power. Why haven't you healed yet?" he asked continuing to look down on her. The symbolism didn't elude her.

"It takes a lot of energy to keep yourself in line all the time, and then to fight like that, while holding a constant shield up, it's exhausting. I'm having to rebuild my stores," she explained.

"You're lying. You have plenty of energy or you wouldn't have risked going into the open."

"I hate you Hiei, you and your deceptively attentive mind," she growled. "Fine. I couldn't heal myself because I didn't want to waste the energy."

"You have it to waste now. With all the demons around the temple no one will attack." He pointed out coarsely.

"I guess," she shrugged. "I'm not in the mood right now. I'll do it later."

"It's good to know the world stops turning just because you ask it to," he snapped at her. She glared up at him.

"No one asked you to come find me you know. No one asked for your opinion. If you've got such a freaking problem with me then go to hell you loathsome bug." She held his crimson eyes with a steely stare, her body stiff with anger. "I don't feel like using my energy. I don't recall that being your concern."

He stayed silent for a minute and just when she thought she'd won he spoke, instead of leaving. Her face fell back into an aggravating scowl. "Why are you so bothered that he got away?"

This time she was brought up short. That was a tricky question because she couldn't rightfully answer any one way. On one hand she was angry she hadn't killed him when she'd had the chance, and on the other she was angry for being happy he got away.

"I don't want to kill him," she told Hiei after a few minutes of silent deliberation. "But I will next time. I can't afford for him to kill my friends like he did Kin. I won't have him harming Yukina."

"Why is she so important to you?" he demanded glad that she brought up his sister before he had too.

"Because she's innocent and no matter what form I was in she liked me, and she took care of me," she softened her voice for this conversation, less abrasively addressing him as she looked away. "She saved my life, and somehow, came from the Makai unscathed. I admire her, and in many ways, I wish I could be her. So I'll protect her, because she's my friend. I owe her my loyalty."

"You aren't in a tree," the abrupt changes in conversation didn't bother her. They came just as she liked, exactly when they were needed to distract her.

"I don't want Jin or Chu looking up my dress."

"Chu is going to ask you to go drinking with him," he didn't know why he had to say it so bitterly, but that's how it came out.

"He already did." She sighed heavily. "Honestly, I don't know what Genkai wants me to do with him. He's a drunkard and he's annoying."  
_So she said no_ he thought smugly. Then erased the emotion. His mind rolled back to the conversation she'd had with Botan not too many days before, about who she had a 'crush' on.

"Why are you dressed like a ningen? You normally at least attempt some suitable fighting wear, even if it was stolen." He pointed out. She looked at him again, this time to her side where he'd decided to rest for a moment.

"You're awful talkative tonight. Did someone slip you some sake?" she blinked dully. His eyebrow twitched, making her smile. "Oh I know what it is. You missed me. How quaint, but I only take an interest in demons who can beat me. And since the only one who has is on my kill list, that leaves me with few options right now. But I'm flattered, really."

"Your sarcasm is so refreshing," he growled at her.

"As if yours is any better," she laughed. Her face grew more serious quickly though, as she ran through her own thoughts. "It was a good fight. It's a real shame you missed it."

"So I've heard," he noticed she hadn't answered his question and guessed she wouldn't.

"You want to hear about it? The real details, not the cut and dry version Yusuke gives?" she asked him curiously, knowing that was his real motivation for following her. He didn't need to answer really, but he gave a slight shrug and non committal answer she'd learned to take as a yes.

By the time she'd finished recounting her battle Rinku and Kurama had come out to find them, wondering why the two had taken off in the first place. Hiei seemed more reserved after the details, his face stoic as he thought about what she'd said. Leaving him to his silence she left with the two boys who'd came to retrieve her, headed back to the temple to assign rooms and clean up after dinner. The walk was nearly silent, until the end when the little boy seemed no longer able to contain his curiosity.

"So, Urameshi says that you always have your sword on you, or some sort of weapon," the big eyed child looked up at her curiously as they walked. Her left hand twitched slightly, assuring her of the weight of the chain on her wrist.

"Any good fighter is always prepared," she nodded.

"Yeah, well, in that dress, where did you put the sword?" he asked. Without a warning his hand lifted her skirt up curiously. There was no second thought when she slapped him, sending him sprawling as her face blazed red.

"You little pervert!" she yelled as he recollected himself on the ground, his eyes spinning in his head. Kurama stood in shock, looking between them awkwardly. He noticed her features darken as she stomped over to the demon child, sinking at the knees to grab the back of his shirt and lift him up with one hand. That's how she carried him the rest of the way to the temple too, throwing him in Chu's lap the first chance she got. The kistune hid his smile as the small demon child beamed proudly up at his guardian.

"I believe this is yours. You might want to teach him some tact!" she growled at Chu. Rinku whispered in his ear what had happened as was rewarded with a laugh and a tousle of his hair. Turning to her girl friends she pointed dangerously. "New rule. There are no dresses to be worn in front of unfamiliar demons."


	16. First Priority

The songs Iruni are listening to are Teardrop by Massive Attack and Koyono no Uta from the Black Cat soundtrack. I just really like those songs...normally I have a lot more music in my stories, but I want to stick to what they'd know. Granted Massive Attack isn't very Japanese...

Anyways! Here it is, and the next will be coming soon. I already have a title and it's partially written ^^ thanks for all the reviews and adds by the way guys. I appreciate it. I'm glad you all like it so far. Don't be scared to tell me if I need to make something better either, I eat that stuff up.

* * *

"Almost done," Iruni wiped her hand cross her brow, slicking the sweat with some dirt. A breath later she was back to hammering at the wall, finishing the last few panels of wood. It didn't match the rest of the temple, just because it was so dark and new, but the giant hole was definitely gone. And she'd done it without help. That part she'd be sure to point out to not only Genkai when the master returned, but also to the sleeping demons who'd refused to get up to aid her.

"You're a busy lass ain'tcha?" Jin leaned over her, letting out a low whistle as he studied the wall. "You did all this eh? By yerself?"

"Well, everyone else was asleep," she shrugged continuing to hammer in the panels.

"Ya been up fer a while then?" he asked, still standing over her. She got the distinct feeling he wasn't making small talk. Resisting the urge to hammer the wind demon's foot to the floor she kept working.

"A few hours," she allowed, guarding her voice now. Jin was about two centimeters away from a rearranged face courtesy of a mallet and a ball pine hammer.

"Ya know, ya smell like rain on the wind," he took a deep breath above her and she growled as her hair shifted slightly with the movement. "No matter what clothes yer in, I'd recognize that scent anywhere Lord Takani."

"This is exactly why I didn't go back to the Makai. Some memories can't fade," she muttered pounding a nail in harder than she had to. Standing Iruni briefly admired her completed handiwork, having finally finished her job. "Keep this to yourself Jin. I don't want this place crawling with jerks looking for a legendary win."

"I hear ya haven' been so legendary lately," he gently cocked his head to the side, studying her. "Ya look different too."

"This body is human," she explained, motioning down her slender form. "And I've been hiding. Waiting, really. I'm assuming you heard what happened?"

"Yer mate tried to do ya in I heard," he nodded sagely. "Damn shame that is. Being done in like that by someone ya care about."

"We were not mates. He was my student, and my _partner_ but he was never my mate," she seethed at him, threatening him with the hammer. "I would not breed with such a foul soul!"

"I didn't mean anything by it," he stepped back from her with his hands in the air. "Really Amon-Shinpi. I just say what I hear."

"It's Iruni right now," she sighed . "What did you come out here for anyways?"

"I just happened to remember a certain demon lord owing me a good fight," he bounced onto his toes with a wide grin, his hands behind his head.

"Your good nature is infallible isn't it?" she stared at him. He shrugged at her, the smile never fading. "I was thinking the same thing actually."

"So, ya know why Master Genkai brought us here then?" he looked her with good humor. She shrugged and shook her head. "To fight ya. Says ya need some work. So I'ma take that first round with ya, right? Ya owe me, so I say."

"So you say," she repeated.

"Aye," he nodded.

"Alright, why not. I'd rather fight you than Chu anyways." She laughed suddenly, brightening his already sunny smile. "What do you think of my new appearance anyways?"

"I liked yer old hair better," he scrunched his face as he reached out and took some strands into his hand. "Ya were the only red head I knew, besides meself of course. And ya ain't wearing a mask. That's nice ya know. I'd never known you were a girl before, with the mask. Ya've got a pretty face."

"Thank you," she looked away with a blush.

"Even prettier all colored up that way," he teased, poking her in the side making her jump back and squeal with wide eyes. He gave her a knowing look and she pointed at him evilly.

"I'll kill you where you stand," she warned, backing away. Slyly he stepped forward.

"But ya know, now that I've seen ya all prettied up, I can't believe ya were a man." He pointedly looked at her, clad in her white tank top and jeans. "Yer not attached now are ya?"

"Attached?" she blinked. "No. Why would I do something like that?"

"Well when ya turned Chu down, and ya aren't with any of these blokes, a demon has to wonder." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively. "Ya like men don't ya Iruni?"

She burst out laughing again, her hair bouncing in the high pony tail she'd tied it back into. He didn't seem to understand at first, but soon found himself laughing along with her. Someone screamed at them from in the house, telling them to be quiet which just made them louder.

* * *

"Most of this sounds nothing like Iruni," Kurama hung his head flipping through the pages of the file Yusuke had dumped into his hands. Once he'd figured out what the demon girl's strengths were based in he'd stopped looking at the papers, leaving them to the kitsune. It was just lucky for him that the red head couldn't sleep that night, allowing him to spend from dawn until nine in the morning reading the various reports.

He'd so far rearranged the pages into separate categories, the ones that were most likely Amon-Shinpi, the ones that weren't. It was exhausting. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, wishing he'd gotten the chance to sleep some more before his family had woken up. As it was he could get a nap now, since everyone had left the house. Suuichi had wanted to go to the park and Kurama had gladly stayed behind so that his stepfather and mother could have time with their other child.

A soft breeze stirred the papers on his hair, his hands shooting out to keep his morning's work from being ruined. Turning he looked a bit startled as Hiei shut the window.

"It's a good thing I didn't lock that then," Kurama stated coolly. The fire demon huffed and walked over to him, eyeing the papers quickly.

"Found anything worthwhile?" the shorter demon looked at the two stacks of papers and picked one sheet up, then shook his head. "A six ton beast with a pension for eating eyeballs?"

"That's from the 'Not-very-Amon-Shinpi-like' pile." He rubbed his eyes for a second. "Can I help you Hiei?"

"So these are the stories you accept?" ignoring the question a bandaged hand lifted a different paper, quick red eyes scanning the words. "A mask wearing warrior killed the three without so much as a visible effort."

"A case explaining the deaths of three demons. Apparently they had entered the Takani territory when it was still under the rule of her father," Kurama explained. "They killed someone so Amon-Shinpi took it into her own hands. The case was never pursued."

"Jin knows who she is and she seems unbothered," when the small demon spoke this time there was a definite razor edge to his voice. Kurama applauded himself mentally for not outright smiling at his friend. Instead he carefully arranged his face into confusion and caution, not wanting to appear too interested.

"Did she tell him?" he asked curiously.

"No, he sniffed her and then said something about having smelled that scent before," the fire demon huffed sifting through the true tales of their newest ally. "Actually she seemed to enjoy his company. They made plans to fight later today."

"Did she tell you all this?" Kurama was genuinely unsure now, wondering where his small friend had received such detailed information. If Iruni hadn't told him, maybe Jin had? That hardly seemed likely. Hiei didn't talk to either demon openly enough to have a real conversation.

"I was sleeping in a tree and her hammering woke me up," the red eyed youkai responded taking the entire stack of papers over to wall where he sat down. Green eyes blinked in shock as the tall haired demon started reading. "So I overheard her talking to him. I'm surprised really, she would've slapped Chu or anyone else for flirting with her like that."

"Do you think she sees him as a potential," the kitsune paused there, not knowing how to finish that statement. Would he say lover, mate, partner?

"They are both wind demons," Hiei shrugged.

"That doesn't mean anything. Plenty of demons are attracted to others outside their specialty."

"Hn. And many of these stories are complete fiction." Two stacks started forming on either side of the demon on the floor, going along the guidelines Kurama had been following. "Three eyes, green hair, fangs, scales. All these pathetic excuses for demons just grabbed a hold of a dead name and tried to revive it. I don't see how she can stand all the scum that's build up on her title."

"So, why is Jin her first priority?" the red head asked turning back to his desk as if he were working on something. Instead he shuffled stray papers around, rereading the pages.

"It's a rematch," the deep voice huffed.

"Are you going to request one with her?" the fox asked. Hiei didn't answer, so Kurama turned to ask again and saw that his friend was intently reading a page. Then he grabbed the next one and read that too. "What is that?"

"It's a journal." He didn't elaborate, instead choosing to be intently engrossed in the passage in his hands.

It was a copy of something that had been handwritten, a difficult transition from the practical typeface of the office documents and reports, but it somehow screamed Amon-Shinpi. The sharp letters were just like her, precise and yet giving him just enough difficulty he had to be careful of what he was reading to be sure he was seeing it right. It was the way it was written that really got his attention though. Reading it he got the distinct feeling she'd been very happy and proud when she'd written the entry.

It was about her little brother, about when he was born and how happy she was that the real last son of Takani was finally a physical manifestation. She rambled on about his small unassuming features, his bright eyes and head full of hair. The way he smelled, she seemed to love that the most. But as the words wound on he noticed a few references of Kin Jiro being just what she'd asked for. There was an undeniable love in her words for the child, he noted. She was praising him already for being able to take over the land her father ruled. It was like he'd given her a great gift just by being born. Like he'd released her from some torture. It took a while for him to realize what that might be. A few of her old worlds, from conversations passed, circled his train of thought, connecting the dots.

He handed the papers back to the red headed fox before walking silently over to the window. Without a good bye he unhitched the lock and left, letting a soft breeze disrupt the air left still by his absence. Kurama was left in his wake, staring at the pages in his hand, then slowly moving his eyes back to the window.

* * *

Hiei landed on a sturdy branch after his dozen foot leap in the air, giving him the perfect vantage point over the temple's grounds. This high up he could see everything and not be forced to endure anyone's company. He just wanted a quick nap and some time to be alone before he had to face the team and their guests. This fight the girl had scheduled with Jin would be worth watching, of that he was sure. He wanted to witness first hand her power over the air.

A tug on his senses had him staring at the ground a few minutes later, no longer able to relax enough to sleep. She was in the swamp, he could see her, and she seemed to be practicing. Blinking he stood up on the branch to get a better look.

These precise and crisp movements she was running through were slow and deliberate, the opposite of when he'd first seen her training with the sword. Her eyes were still closed though, her face scrunched as she tried to do something uncomfortable by reaching far to her side. Growling at his own curiosity he jumped a few trees closer, careful to stay under the cover of some branches while keeping a straight line of sight. He realized there was music playing around her, making him focus his hearing. Red eyes found the small round disk player the noise was projecting from. It was loud and he didn't understand a damn word spilling out of it. From the limited exposure he'd had with Ningenkai's other countries he recognized the phonetics of English though.

Iruni was concentrating he noted. That's why her face was so mashed up. Then it smoothed out as she took a deep breath and the faintest sign of a smile lifted her lips. As he watched the flames that lived in the soul of her weapon came to life, bright red and hungry. But that wasn't unusual to him. The wind bending around the fire, doubling the power and turning the flames into a cyclone of red and grey as the air whirled violently around it, that was a bit out of the norm. She let her face fall into a serenely closed off mask, carefully guiding the actively empowered blade through a series of defensive and offensive attack gestures.

The song changed to something slower, played by a piano and what sounded like a violin, and the fire died with the wind. It was just music that played this time, but there was a voice accompanying it. Iruni was singing to herself as she straightened up, opening her blue eyes. Looking at the sword with a refined fondness she held it up in the sunlight before grinning and jumping into a spinning kick while swinging the weapon widely through the air in a half circle. There was a loud sound as a slash of wind hit some trees in the line of where the arc had been made, and the trunks slid apart from their bases as if she'd physically cut them. Now that was an interesting trick he raised an eyebrow and watched her gaze softly to assess the damage before she replaced the weapon into its home.

Giving a backwards flip she landed on her hands, straightening her body in a perfect handstand, her pulled up hair falling over her head to rest on the grass. Holding the position she brought her sword back out and made a few quick swipes while staying on one hand, before falling onto her shoulders in a defensive roll.

Hiei turned his back on her then, and went back to his original place in a tree closer to the main building. He didn't see knowing blue eyes watch him leave as Iruni shook her head and went about her practice. Of course, he hadn't notice he was standing upwind either. Finally finding the time and silence he needed, he sat on a branch and closed his eyes, waiting for rest to find him.

* * *

Yusuke was staring at the finished wall from the inside of the temple, his ear nearly pressed to his shoulder with the extreme tilt of his head. Jin was staring at the half demon for a few minutes before giving in and mimicking him, wondering if that would help him figure out the motive for looking so odd.

"I don't see it," the wind master finally admitted, his eyes darting back to Urameshi. "Whatcha looking at there?"

"I can't believe she did it by herself," the detective finally sighed, a cloud of air escaping.

"Yeah, she's a stubborn one alright," the shinobi nodded with his eyes closed, red mane bouncing into his eyes. "Down right mean too, if ya let her be."

"Yeah, she's a beast." The dark haired teen nodded.

"I'll be fightin' 'er today, I will. She said so." They exchanged a humored glance and both boys burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh God I'm going to need to record this one." Yusuke chuckled. "I mean, she gets so intense sometimes and you're so not."

"A fight isn't worth fightin' if ya can't have some fun I say," the wind demon shrugged with a wide grin. "Whose side ya gonna be on then Urameshi?"

"Oh that's a tough one." The boy laughed. "Is she in a good mood?"

"Why's that matter?" Jin cocked his head to the side, remembering the last fight he'd had with Amon-Shinpi. It had been a silly bar brawl, innocent enough. And what he'd figured for a man had laughed downright in his face during it, though he could hardly tell with that mask.

"Well if she's in a good mood you'll have the upper hand, but I think if she's upset or angry she might be able to pulverize you." They exchanged another look before falling back into laughter.

"It's good to know you have such faith in Iruni Yusuke!" Botan walked up and glared at him. "She's on your team you know, you should root for her out of team spirit."

"The last thing that lass needs is a spirit," Jin laughed. "She's got more than her share, I think."

"You have no idea," the blue haired oar rider sighed. "By the way, Koenma will be here soon you know. To check in."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we never told Iruni that he had intel about Hiro. I'd hate to see the kid get put into a toddler sized grave," Yusuke looked at her.

"That won't be an issue Yusuke, but thank you for your concern," a tall shaggy haired man walked up behind the amethyst eyed ferry girl. He was dressed in human clothes for now, a simple black two piece suit with a white button up underneath the jacket.

"Wow, you put on your big boy clothes." The teen detective smirked. "Trying to prove Iruni wrong there pacifier breath?"

"This is simply more convenient," came the clipped response.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Iruni peeked into the room before deciding not to go inside. She still had some time before her fight, might as well make the most of being able to walk for now. Wondering if she should change into a different outfit she let her feet lead her around the building.

"Hey onna," the deep voice came from in front of her. Lifting her eyes Iruni saw Hiei staring at her a little ways up the wooden path.

"Hey oni," she called back, continuing to walk towards him. "I have a name."

"You have too many. Onna is easier."

"What do you want fire troll?" she asked with a sarcastic smile. He twitched at the name but didn't retaliate. "What's the matter? Do I have to put in a yen to get a response or something?"

"I'm not a video game," he growled.

"You aren't much of anything actually," she tilted her head to the side. For a second she was going to ask him what he'd thought of her wind attacks but then thought better of it. He obviously hadn't wanted her to know he'd been watching. She wouldn't press the issue.

"This fight with Jin," he snapped, all pretenses of friendly behavior gone. Blue eyes turned up to study the sky as some clouds passed overhead. "I have a few questions about it."

"You know, Kurama had hinted you were the strong silent type," she muttered looking down at him from her upturned face. She leveled her eyes with his, and motioned for him to continue.

"Are you sure you can beat him?" he demanded.

"Not at all." She furrowed her brow, confused at this line of thinking. "He's a shinobi master Hiei, I'm not a master of anything."

"So he can beat you," he repeated and she nodded slowly. "So are you looking at him as a candidate for a mate?"

That made her go completely still, as if she couldn't honestly believe he'd just asked her that. Not only was it personal but it was completely ludicrous. Jin and her? Mating? Oh God no. Granted the kids would be strong but she'd have to kill the poor wind master in his sleep for being too hyper around her all the time. The serious look on the fire demon's face had her mind working in evil ways though. So she answered with a lie.

"You know I hadn't thought about him like that before," she tapped her chin thoughtfully watching the youkai grow the faintest bit aggravated. "But Jin would be a wonderful choice wouldn't he? Strong that's for sure, and very handsome. I could see us together. And the children would have red hair, that's always interesting. We could have a brood of red headed wind masters."

He muttered something that sounded like Kurama was wrong then added more clearly, "Because you're both wind demons."

"No, because he makes me tingly with his fingers play against my skin," she clasped her hands under her chin and gave the sky the dreamiest eyes she could muster. "I've never noticed before Hiei! Thank you for enlightening me to this great pleasure!"

"Stop being an idiot," he scoffed quietly. She gave him a sly smile with eyes in careful slits.

"Jealous?" she asked. The vein on his forehead started to protrude as he tightened his fists and closed his eyes.

"Not in your lifetime," he growled.

"I'm joking Hiei," she laughed, giving him a push. His reaction she hadn't counted on, so it caught her off guard. When her hands touched his chest he went to deflect her with a grab and expected her dodge. She didn't. He ended up slamming her into the wall with a low sound that was supposed to be dangerous. Iruni didn't seem to interpret it that way.

"Maybe if he makes you tingle so much you shouldn't bother fighting him," he told her coldly, his hot hands holding her arms to the wood wall. She raised her eyebrows.

"I. Was. Joking." She repeated slowly, enunciating carefully for his benefit. "Jin has about as much a chance as anyone else."

"What's that mean?" he asked spitefully.

"It means I'm not looking for a mate, nor will I be, because as I'm sure you'll be eager to agree with, I'm not exactly that kind of girl," she broke his hold on her and stepped forward until the small space between them disappeared. Their noses were nearly touching when she continued, her eyes and voice both equally cold. "So don't ever ask me something that stupid again you petulant gnome."

Shrugging past him she continued down the path around the building, deciding to at least eat something before she and Jin got into it. Her blood was thudding in her ears, but she kept a stoic face on when she entered the temple through a side door.

The fire demon stared after her with chilled red eyes, his own temper flaring. She'd had no right to get so defensive over such an obvious question. Anyone would've asked it. Of course no one else did, he reminded himself, and no one else would now. With a dismissive gesture he turned and headed in the opposite direction she'd been headed, not wanting to deal with her foul mood or the questions it would raise. He'd find out if she was lying when she fought the wind master. He wasn't quite sure why it mattered, but it did. He'd gotten used to following his gut on certain things and he didn't see a reason to stop now.

* * *

"Ya ready darlin'?" Jin cocked his head to the side, stretching his arms. Iruni shrugged silently, her eyes cut off from emotion. The wind demon frowned. The girl had been like that since she'd come back into the house, refusing to crack a single smile for them. He didn't like it. "Ya oughta smile. Fighting is no good if ya don't enjoy it some."

She stared at him as a short gust blew around their makeshift battle field. They'd all moved out towards the swampy area, just to be sure nothing happened to the temple again. Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Koenma, Chu, Rinku, a reluctant Touya and Hiei all lined a far edge of the field. Iruni had ignored the prince completely, but her reaction to Hiei had been just plain cold. The look she'd given him when he walked up with Kurama had chilled the others' blood. He'd reacted in kind.

"Where's the idiot?" the small fire demon looked up at Yusuke expectantly and the taller boy shrugged lightly.

"With Yukina. She didn't want to watch," he responded quietly. "Hey, what happened that had Iruni so pissed off at you?"

"Hn. The dumb girl can't separate emotions from practicality," he snorted in response. Iruni's head snapped towards the hot headed youkai, making the two boys on either side of him take two steps back, just in case she launched herself at him.

"At least I mind my own business and don't go spying on people," she hissed quietly, mostly to herself. He heard her though and growled. Kurama blinked.

"Is that what's got ya all bothered?" Jin asked her and she just glared at him until he shut up.

"No. I'm used to Hiei being an ass." She huffed. "Something in the wind has my skin bristling and I can't place it."

"Yeah, I feel it too, I do," the red head nodded. "So, when yer ready come on at me then."

She looked at him and then shook her head, going into a slight bow. He grinned then copied her action, both quickly falling into fighting stances, watching the other for the first sign of movement.

"This is going to take forever at this rate," Botan complained quietly. "Why aren't they fighting?"

"Iruni has decided to treat Jin with a little more respect than some of her previous opponents," Kurama explained. "They'll be careful in this match. Especially with their wind energies."

"I've seen some of hers, they're actually impressive," Hiei spoke gruffly. "Jin's experience and mastering of the wind gives him an upperhand, but she's got some interesting attacks. It'll be a close match."

"My whole goal is to get ya to smile ya know," the single horned shinobi called to the dark haired girl making her blink.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"'Cause I like ya better when ya smile," he laughed. She took the opportunity and darted forward, her movements blurring. "Wah!"

He jumped in the air and evaded her. Thinking quickly she studied his height in the air then started running again. This time she phased until he couldn't see her, missing her self-propelled jump into the air. When she appeared right behind him she twisted her body so that a hard kick knocked into his unguarded arm. The impact had them both hurtling towards the ground, both landing with equal lightness.

"Wow," Yusuke's mouth fell open. "He didn't even see her coming."  
"More importantly he didn't feel her," Touya finally got interested in the supposedly human fighter in the ring with his friend. "She should've tipped him off with her wind, but he didn't sense it."

"Ya got a good hold on yer power then," Jin's light filled eyes watched her a bit more cautiously. "Yer fast and ya can hide yer wind pretty well. I didn't even feel it move."

"Defensive-offensive combinations are her favorite," Yusuke told Touya as the combatants went into a quick sparring match, neither landing a hit. "She's actually really good at them."

"Interesting," Chu watched with interest as shorter strands of black fell from the collection of hair pulled into her low ponytail. They framed her face gently, looking a bit wild.

"She's very fast," Rinku commented, his eyes wide with awe. "Man. She's blasting around him like its nothing."

"But Jin still has the advantage in the air," Kurama nodded towards the hovering demon who was winding his arm. A whirlpool of air engulfed the appendage as he grinned down at the girl.

"It's been a long while since I had to fight a lass, I'm a bit rusty I think," he yelled down to her over the stirring air.

"Do not fight me like I'm below you Jin. I'll kill you for that intensity of insult." She watched his body as it reacted to the wind around him. He came flying down, his speed matching hers as he attacked and she dodged. He landed a hit on her chest, sending her hurtling backwards. Her body twisted into a heap as she collided with the ground.

"Damn," Botan's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. Yusuke snickered.

"Yusuke's rubbed off on you," Koenma muttered flippantly. She glared as the demon girl brought herself to her feet to the shock of the ice demon in their group. He stared at her, finally seeing what Jin had been so aware of. The look in her eyes wasn't that of a twenty year old human. It was the sort of aged appreciation one only wielded after centuries of hard work.

"I'm a little bothered that you aren't trying harder," Iruni sighed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand to rid it of the blood from her lip as she looked at the hovering demon. With a slight shrug she offered her hands up. "I guess it's my fault though. I haven't given you ample enough reason to treat me like the threat I am to you."

"Why not give me a good reason then, darlin'?" he teased midair, making her eyes lighten a bit. He swung back down and they repeated the show of her jumping back from each of his attacks as he made them, barely ducking from harm.

Once they were in the middle of the originally declared fighting grounds she smirked, stopping her retreat abruptly as he continued to come forward.

"She's crazier 'en you are, Urameshi," Chu declared, as startled as the rest of them.

Iruni's hand shot out, grabbing the fist of the arm surrounded by a tornado, being careful to not touch the spinning air. Jin's eyes widened in disbelief as she locked hers on his face, her smirk grew the slightest bit at the look she found. Her next move was already coming to the surface as her grip tightened against the prying fingers of his wind.

"That's a nice display," she tightened her body to avoid going backwards at the force of not only the tornado but at his momentum. She slid in the dirt despite her attempts to stay where she was, forcing her to dig in with the balls of her feet as he increased the torrent around her. Adding a decent amount of energy around herself to call on her attack she added, "Now let me show you mine Wind Master."


	17. Cordially Invited to Hell

"That's a nice display," she tightened her body to avoid going backwards at the force of not only the tornado but at his momentum. She slid in the dirt despite her attempts to stay where she was, forcing her to dig in with the balls of her feet as he increased the torrent around her. Adding a decent amount of energy around herself to call on her attack she added, "Now let me show you mine Wind Master."

Both demons stayed very still for a moment, staring at each other as Iruni's power climbed a bit higher, the dirt around her lifting and swirling in the wind she'd called. It was calm.

"Well that's anticlimactic," Botan remarked with wide eyes. A sudden explosion of air blew them all backwards as a shockwave of it hit them. Koenma and Botan went sprawling on the ground, but the others of the group managed to keep on their feet as the wind pushed them back several inches. It had just sort of appeared around the two demons in the field, a perfect ball of twisting and roaring air surrounding them. The rampant winds died down to form a large sphere in the center of the field, containing the two fighters.

"Doesn't she realize she's just feeding Jin's power?" Rinku looked up at Yusuke seriously. "I mean, he's the most powerful wind user out there right? Why'd she do that?"

"To be honest kid, we don't really bother trying to figure Iruni out anymore," the dark haired half demon laughed. "She's always thinking of something though. So I'm sure this part of her plan."

"I can't hear a damn thing," Jin complained, safely on the ground in the spherical battle dome the demon girl had called around them, his clothes and hair whipping around him in the gusts. It was wild in here, and with the wind radically blowing in all directions at once he couldn't trust himself to get airborne. Of course he'd tried to calm the current of air down some to no affect. She was pretty powerful in her own, uncontrollable way.

"This evens us out," Iruni came up behind him and threw a kick that he dodged. "We'll be better matched on the ground."

"Yer a crazy one," he shook his head meeting her assault with his own. "I never did like being grounded though. The breeze is what I live for."

They landed punches on each other at the same time, causing them to separate. Each demon rubbed their jaw.

"I can't even create my Tornado Fist in this mayhem," he shoved his hair out of his face as it blew around him, blocking his sight. The girl had done something reckless and gotten by with it. "Damn. Can't see a thing in all this. It's annoying, is what it is."

"I know," she was behind him. Damn, he hadn't seen her move. Turning quickly he grabbed her arm and drug her into him, pinning her arms at her sides as he held her still as she growled. "What the hell are you doing?"

She started to squirm in his grasp. He'd lifted her up so that her feet weren't on the ground. He smiled a bit at how small she was. The wind grew more erratic as she fought against his grip, so he tighten his arms, making him readjust his hold so that his hands were squeezing into the sides of her ribs. _If I can get her distracted she'll have no choice but to stop her attack._ He thought with a slight smile. She was still trying to get out of his arms, pushing her own arms against him and managing to move a bit. His fingers dug into her side. She gave a yelping laugh, like she'd been caught off guard, and the wind hesitated. Grinning mischievously Jin moved his fingers on her ribs and she struggled harder while trying to suppress her laughter.

She failed miserably.

"The wind is dying," Touya stepped forward cautiously, focused on the now perfectly drawn circle marking the self made battle grounds. The grasses had bent down into a flat plane under the force of her attack. The sound coming from the space made him blink, his face falling into a mask of annoyance and skepticism. "Well, that's not what I expected to see."

Iruni's head was moving side to side quickly as she laughed, her legs flailing a bit while she still tried to escape the wind demon's clutches. Her face was red, and from the devious grin Jin was giving her, he was definitely the cause.

"Stop it!" she yelled her voice cracking as he gave her side another tickle, making her burst into laughter again.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" he teased and she squirmed. Hiei gave a loud exasperated sigh from beside Kurama, his eyes suddenly not looking at the two demons in the swamp. Kurama went to ask him what was wrong but thought better of it. He looked bored as well as a bit angry.

"Is he...tickling her?" Yusuke asked, his eyebrow twitching. "The great Amon-Shinpi, felled by a tickle attack. That's a new one."

"Amon-Shinpi?" the visiting demons each spun in turn to face the Spirit Detective. He gave them a choked laugh as he rubbed his neck nervously, eyes closed sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Uh, yeah, about Iruni," he started then pointed to the match. "Oh look, Jin's letting her go."

"She kicked him in the face," Hiei corrected a bit sharply, his eyebrows pulled down and together. "If you'd pay attention you'd have noticed."

"But he was holding her," Rinku looked at the fire demon, but it was Kurama who answered with a partial smile.

"Well, she is rather flexible," the red head looked down at the demon child with an easy look. "Jin should've known better than to leave her legs open like that."

"She kicked him over her shoulder, from a compromised position like that." Yusuke shook his head. "Damn."

"That's a face I wanna fight," Jin pointed at her while holding his nose. She was still glowing a bit from her fit of giggles, the wide smile still plain on her face. "Aye, a happy fight is the best sort, if ya ask me. And who'd've known ya were ticklish."

"You caught me off guard," she stammered, blushing. Shaking her head she glared, "Shut up and fight Jin."

"Looks like ya need another dose," he laughed and went into the air, and she chuckled at him.

"You crazy bastard," she watched him go higher and higher. Her eyes scanned the sky, squinting to get a visual. Nothing. She tried taking a deep breath and found that the air lacked both his taste and scent. He'd completely disarmed her.

_He's got to come back down if he wants to win, and knowing Jin, he definitely wants that. If it were sunnier he'd probably hide in the glare knowing I couldn't see him. But it's cloudy out today and I still don't know where he went. _She continued to search upwards for her opponent, her body tense and on edge, waiting. _Well, I still have two senses left._

Closing her eyes her face fell into the same scrunched mask Hiei'd witnessed in the swamp earlier that day. The fire youkai smirked knowingly. Botan had caught his expression and tapped Kurama on the shoulder to explain. She received a shrug.

Taking a deep breath the small demon let the world fall into darkness empty of scent and taste. She found it easier to boost one sense's influence if the others weren't as much in the forefront. Years of practice gave her the ability to choose what she wanted to do with her body, with her mind. Right now she wanted two things: to either feel Jin out or hear him coming. Begrudgingly she admitted that her old ears might've been more useful for this trick, but she quickly dispelled the thought. Now wasn't the time for doubt. She needed to concentrate.

_What's missing?_ She asked herself, falling into her two remaining senses with ease. She couldn't physically touch the missing shinobi, but she could most definitely recognize his power if it touched her own. So she let hers flex and bend, sending the practically invisible force out further around her until she was satisfied that it would meet him and give her time to react. She'd left herself vulnerable without the ability to see and smell, and she liked to be at least a little cautious. Her ears twitched the slightest bit at the absolute stillness around her. There were no signs. _The wind has gone._

Shooting her eyes open she jumped forward just as his punch swung through the air where she'd been standing. He had been waiting behind her. Everyone sucked in air as she flipped away from his barrage now. He wasn't airborne, something she hadn't expected. _I'm getting rusty. I should've known he'd stop the wind to prevent me from sensing him out._

"Yer fast," he came forward still, keeping up with her as she used her palms to defend herself. He wasn't giving her time to retaliate, a wise decision, she clenched her jaw. One of the punches caught her in the sternum, breaking through her defense. He took advantage of her shock and sent her flying with a kick to the head.

"Damn it," her breath wheezed out of her lungs all at once as she hit the ground. The world wasn't exactly staying in place suddenly, spiraling around her. After a shaken breath she slowed the rotation down until it was tolerable, then it stopped.

"You idiot," the growl was under his breath as Hiei glared at the girl. He looked up at Kurama and Yusuke angrily. "Why didn't anyone bother checking if she was healed before sending her in with ashinobi _master_?"

"What do you mean?" Touya looked at the fire demon curiously.

"She was attacked the day before you arrived and like an idiot, she didn't heal herself. She was too worried about being able to use her energy if she was attacked again." he snapped.

"Ya mean that girl isn't at healthy then." Chu leant forward to look down at Hiei. "Well that's not very smart, challenging Jin like that if she ain't up to it."

"Her need for respect has turned her into a fool of the highest degree," Hiei glared as she staggered to her feet, her chest moving with a bout of coughs. "I never saw her wounds, but if they were as bad as the others said they were, then she has no business fighting right now."

"Maybe she figures if she can't fight injured she doesn't need to fight at all," Botan suggested quietly, her eyes softening on the struggling blue eyed demon as she took another hit from Jin. "I mean, it's not like a real enemy will take pity on her."

"That's why we're a team Botan, so that we can help each other in those situations. I don't think Iruni is grasping that concept." Yusuke was glaring now too.

"She understands Yusuke," it was the fox demon who spoke now, a little dismayed at his friends. "But if you didn't have to, would have you involve us in some of your battles?"

"Good point, but besides Hiro, what battle does she have?" he asked with hard brown eyes.

"Besides Hiro it won't matter," Hiei looked up at them. "He's her only priority right now, her only true goal. She'll kill herself if she thinks it'll make her strong enough to kill him."

"She already has once," Koenma pointed out. "And it didn't work."

"Physically she out powers him, she's a better fighter than that rat," the youkai closed his red eyes as he spoke. Yusuke wanted to ask him how he knew that, since he hadn't been there to watch the grueling beating the girl had taken in the course of her win, but he started talking again. "But she doesn't want to kill him. She's trying to cut herself off from her emotions enough to finish what should've ended a hundred years ago."

They watched more intently as she jumped back from Jin, ducking and weaving around him. Her movements were slower now, but her face revealed no pain. Blood seeped from between her fingers as her hand held her two day old stab wounds. She was just thankful her ribs had been healed with Genkai's spirit healing or this would've been much more painful.

"Good shot," she chuckled a bit at him as he gawked up her. "Close your mouth Jin, before you swallow a bug."

"Yer tough, I'll tell ya that much Iruni," the red headed demon shook his head. She laughed and landed her shin on his torso taking his breath away. She grinned a little bit more, her eyes brightening.

"I'm apparently not as tough as I hoped I was," she told him watching him get up. He came at her again, with a tornado accentuating his punch. Ducking from one she jerked her head to the border of trees closest to them, her eyes searching the shadows. The distraction kept her from seeing the second punch that had her face first on the ground.

"She didn't even move," Kurama's breath hitched. "Something is wrong."

"Hey, Iruni, ya alright?" Jin took a few steps towards her when he realized why she'd stopped. There was a new scent in the air, and it wasn't exactly brimming with friendship. The small youkai blinked her blue eyes open after a few seconds of dazed unconsciousness, before forcing her body to move. "Iruni?"

"I think we know who won," she sighed, her eyes still not focusing right. Shaking her head the world spun a bit around her again. "Besides, I have a visitor. Shall we call the match Jin?"

"Uh, sure," he watched her straighten up and thought it look pretty painful. If he'd delivered another punch she might've just broken apart. "What's going on there?"

"Now, now, don't be all self conscious about fighting just because of me. You can continue if you want to," Iruni's body stiffened in response to the airy voice, her head tilted to the wind.

"Shikari," the authoritarian voice held an inferred command in its tone. Jin's eyes flicked to her at the sound of the undeclared order. After a heavy sigh the blonde haired demon walked out into plain view, wearing a few leaves in her hair from her trek through the trees. Her deep red nails were chipped on some fingers, proving she'd had a hard time.

"Hiro told me to come find you," the name alone was enough to elicit a deep growl from the demon girl, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Blue eyes quickly passed over the group landing on red. She wanted to tell Hiei to go guard Yukina, but she couldn't without provoking an attack by showing weakness. Clenching her jaw she turned back to the blonde. Shikari had spoken through her teeth, as if against her will and that made Iruni smile. Or more so the silent demon inside her grinned at the acknowledgement of her authority.

"Her eyes look different," Botan muttered, watching her friend shift without actually changing. The physical form was unaltered, but something was definitely different now.

""Er wind is a bit sharper, darker," Jin noted quietly, mostly to himself but he knew some of the others could hear him.

"You really are more than a simple human descendent aren't you?" Shikari breathed suddenly, her eyes glued to the small girl in front of her. The story Iruni had told her to get her aid in finding the sword had been that it was an heirloom passed down from her ancestor's. She wanted it to remind her of her family, since she was the last one alive. Truthfully, Iruni had thought the weak lies would've been seen through, what with the correlations between her now and Amon-Shinpi then.

Shikari blanched a bit at the eyes piercing her, they were clear and dangerous, a warning, the eyes of a warrior. She swept herself into a low bow, her eyes on the ground with the action. "Forgive the intrusion Lord Amon-Shinpi, but I come on behalf of Lord Hiro."

"Lord," Iruni scoffed bitterly, her voice overflowing with hatred. "I see he decided not to stop at stealing my life and land, but went for my title too. How caring of his majesty."

"What's going on?" Rinku stared up at Chu, eyes wide with confusion.

"Ya feel that different energy?" the brawnier demon asked, receiving a nod. "That's from Iruni. Seems she's got some explainin' to do later on."  
"You've got one minute to give me a reason not to cut you in half," Iruni snapped and the girl rose to her full height with a look of distaste. "What does that lummox want from me that he can't get himself?"

"He's extending an invitation," Shikari stepped backwards carefully.

"An invitation?" blue eyes narrowed.

"He'd like to invite you and a small group of no more than five of your strongest friends to compete as a registered team in the Makai's Elite Dualist Tournament." As soon as the words were uttered the blade of Iruni's sword was kissing the demon girl's throat, biting into the flesh without cutting. Swallowing deeply the blonde felt her skin sting under the sharpened edge. The blue eyes that had been those of a warrior now called for murder, and maybe a little destruction. It was unnerving, the cold look on that small face. Five hundred years of intimidation rolling into one carefully arranged mask of control and devastation.

"There's no such thing as an invitation to that tournament," she hissed, the blade pressing with a bit more pressure. She resisted the strong urge to call on the fire of her ancestor's soul. "Are you aware he sent you to die by my hand, you traitor."

"I'm sorry." The katana flew away from Shikari's neck and was slid into its red sheath. The black hilt, with the red binding tied around it made the blonde's eyes widen. "It is the real thing."

"Tell Hiro I'll paint the arena with his blood. The next time we fight there will be no hesitation and no mercy. He will pay for his wrongs and he will pay dearly. And the next time he wants to deliver a message he'd better come himself, or I'll start killing every follower he has to his name." Iruni's voice was clipped, professional. "Since I can't decline, I'll have to accept. And I will win."

"I'm sorry," the girl mumbled again, trying to walk backwards to escape.

"Get out of here before I explain to them what the hell you've just done, you no good-" the demon had disappeared so she stopped talking. Jin was looking at her with hard eyes. She knew that look well enough. She was probably giving it back to him.

"That tournament Iruni," he started and she nodded, looking away.

"Yes, I know." She stepped forward and paused, then kept walking towards the group. He kept on her heels, feeling the weight of her decision.

"Who ya taking with ya?" he asked finally just as they met the others.

"No one." He went to say something and she shook her head, reaching back and yanking the hair tie out of her ponytail so her tangled mane fell around her like a blanket protecting her from the real world. "I'm going alone and I'm going to finish this. There's no way I'm dragging anyone else into this mess."

"What just happened?" Yusuke asked, staring down at the injured and angry demon girl.

"I just got insulted on top of injury. I'm going to sit down now," she closed her eyes so the world stayed in place as she lowered herself awkwardly. Someone's hands helped her stay steady on the way down. Not bothering to mask it she winced as her ribs moved. Her arm was killing her again, on the same side as before.

"Jin?" Chu looked at his friend who uncharacteristically scowled. "What's going on?"

"Some Lord Hiro is forcin' Iruni to fight in the Elite Dualist Tournament and she vowed vengeance and is refusin' help." He pointed a thumb at the girl. She growled, eyes still closed as she let go and laid face up on the ground. Her breathing was labored.

"I've never heard of this tournament." Kurama said, stepping forward a bit.

"It's a straight Makai brawl," Chu sighed, rubbing his neck.

"It's a death warrant. If you decline, you die. Half the contestants are shredded before the quarter-finals. You have to pass a test just to get in to the damn thing." Iruni ground out. "It's specifically, and only, for A-class and higher demons."

"How do they know?" Botan asked.

"Strength test in the preliminaries," she winced and groaned as she took a deep breath. She smiled and opened her eyes, pointing up at the red haired wind demon. "You did a real number on me Jin. I should kick your ass."

"Stop tryin' to be cute," Jin scolded making her laugh then wince.

"How bad are your injuries?" Hiei looked at her.

"I've had worse and recovered." She half-shrugged at him. "Nothing to worry about. My head has stopped spinning so that's good."

"I want Yukina to check out your wounds after you heal yourself," he told her sharply, making a few others stare at him. "That way we know if you're lying."

"No." she glared.

"Then one of us will have to do it," he glared back.

"That reminds me," she sat up carefully then held her hand out to Jin, who helped her up with a hand on the small of her back. Tiptoeing she placed a kiss on Jin's cheek, making the demon blush and laugh. "I owe you a drink."

"What?" Chu glared and she shook her head at him.

"Now, now let's not get offended Chu. This was an old score that had to be settled. Of course I liked the original one better," she made a face. "See, Jin and I met in a bar once. Some random guy threw a punch at the wrong demon. It turned into a brawl. Me and Jin scrapped and I won. He demanded a rematch and said if he won he wanted me to buy him a drink. It just took us forever to get around to that."

"So what was the kiss fer?" Jin raised his eyebrows suggestively. She just smirked at him.

"I like shocking people," she shrugged. Hiei's eyes narrowed, not for a second believing her. She had some ulterior motive and he knew it. "Actually no, that's a lie. That's actually a thank you."

"Fer?" he pressed.

"Treating me like an equal," she smiled. Turning to the others her smile fell a bit. The determination in Yusuke's eyes was undeniable, and Kurama looked much the same. She couldn't force herself to meet the red eyes that were always the most brutally honest. "I'll explain more about the tournament inside, where I can change."

"And heal," the fire youkai demanded.

"Fine, fine," she waved him off. "I'll do that too. But first I need to shower and change."

* * *

"Hiei said to check in on you," Yukina ducked into the other demon's room, and found the girl sitting on her bed staring out the window. Her wet black hair clung to her face and bare shoulders as it soaked the towel she was wrapped in. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Iruni turned to her with daydream eyes, then seemed to crash land back into reality. "Oh that little jerk sent you here right? Well I'm all healed up."

"You seem distracted." The koorime walked forward a bit.

"Just thinking, that's all." She shook her head. "Do you know what his problem is by any chance? Hiei I mean?"

"I think, sometimes, he's just really good at sheltering himself," the soft green haired girl made a sad face. "He doesn't really have anyone, and he keeps it that way as much as he can. It took a long time for him to warm up to Yusuke, Kazuma and Kurama really. But he's a good person."

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod. "I'll get dressed and go out to face the crowd. If he doesn't believe you tell him I'll be out to prove I'm healed in a minute."

* * *

"Hn. Does she think I'm an idiot? If she didn't do it last time, I don't think she's going to do it without force now." Hiei told Yukina as he briskly passed her headed down the hall. She looked after him, trying to get him to believe her.

"Hiei she's changing! I told you, she's healed!" She called after him. He ignored her and shoved the girl's door open, then stopped.

Iruni's head shot around to the open door, her eyes wide, both furious and stunned. She fumbled to grab the towel that lay on the bed and held it around herself as Hiei's face turned up and away.

"Looks like Yukina was right," he muttered, trying not to look at the red faced girl.

"Get the hell out of my room before I kill you, you no good pervert!" she threw a book at him and it smacked into his chest. With a smirk he grabbed it, meeting her eyes again. Her face was the color of a beet with the color spreading to the rest of her skin, and the smirk he wore only deepened it.

"You know," he had already turned his back and stepped out the door because she was coming at him. "You've a more effeminate body than I thought you would."

"Hiei!" she shrieked as he closed the door, walking down the hall with the book in hand a smirk on his face. Chu and the others were in the living room area, all peeking around the corner of the hall to get a glimpse of the commotion.

"I told you she was changing," Yukina told him in a small voice, her cheeks tinted red for her friend's broken privacy.

"Wait, did you just see…" Chu pointed at Hiei, who walked passed without a word. A door slammed open with a crash and the fire demon's smirk grew. Then he was gone and Iruni was running into the room.

"I'm going to rip your eyes out!" she yelled, looking around. "Where are you, you little bastard!"

"So he did-" Touya blinked while the others nodded.

"Hiei, you get your short statured ass back here so I can kick it!" she ran outside in a flurry of flying wet hair and rumpled, mismatched clothes. There was a lot of cussing outside for a few minutes before she came in with a vein on her forehead. Her fists were clenched tight to her sides, her entire body rigid with anger. She hadn't been able to find him outside the temple, so she'd have to wait him out. And he stole her book.

"Remind me later to ask him how it was," Chu whispered to Jin who laughed. Dark blue eyes narrowed on them. Then she approached with a dangerous smirk and sharp pains quickly followed.


	18. When It Rains

"Would you like some tea?" Yukina set a tray down on the short table in front of Iruni, whose eyes were closed. The look of utter power and annoyance on her features kept the two bruised demons silent. Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Jin and Chu both had knots on their heads and bruised eyes, but their grins didn't fade.

"I have to say, you did worse to them in the living room than you managed on the field," the detective finally burst out laughing, falling over at the serious looks of hatred sent his way from his friends. Kurama's face titled up and away to keep himself from falling into the same state. Koenma's mouth twitched but he remained silent.

One blue eye opened and landed on the chuckling half demon.

"Please don't make me go calm angry Yusuke. I'd really hate to skin you," she told him calmly, pulling a tea cup from the tray with a smile for the koorime. "And just you wait until I get my hands on Hiei."

"You going to make him pay?" the suggestion seemed double edged coming from Kuwabara, who'd finally reappeared during the commotion with the two demons and the girl beating them up. "Has he been a bad boy?"

"Are you attached to your teeth human?" she snapped at him in the most arranged way.

"Oh be nice Iruni. Kazuma is just being friendly." Yukina waved her hands to dismiss the argument.

"Yukina, are you really attached to him?" blue eyes shot to red then to brown.

"Of course she is, we're in love!" he stood up in one of his heroic poses, making her snort her laughter at him.

"Shut up," the snap came from the window sill, where the original problem sat, looking at them with bored crimson orbs. "Did I miss the explanation or is Iruni slacking like usual?"

Resisting the urge to get up and slap him, the demoness leered angrily.

"So," Chu leaned over with a black eye, grinning at the youkai. "Was it worth us getting bullied?"

"What?" red eyes blinked in confusion. "Was what worth it?"

"Seeing Iruni in her bare essentials," the purple headed demon asked, sipping from a brown bottle loudly.

"There weren't any essentials."

"Stop talking, now." Blue eyes narrowed on them, particularly on Hiei who met her glare with a smirk. "At least show some respect you hooligans. If you want to talk about me, wait until I'm out of the room like every other ignorant male in history."

"To be fair," Hiei couldn't resist the urge to mess with the already precariously tempered girl, "I don't think I quite qualify as _ignorant_ anymore."

"And people wonder why I preferred looking like a man," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. The self control she was having to utilize to keep from leaving the room all together was draining her. She honestly just didn't want to be around them right now, out of embarrassment and anger. But she had a job to do.

"Aw, don't be like that," Jin reached over to touch her head and she jerked away from him, no humor in her eyes. "We're jus' playing with ya Iruni. No harm meant."

"The Elite Dualist Tournament is just what it sounds like," she started talking curtly, refusing to look at anyone except Botan or Koenma. "It's a demon tournament. It's structured sort of awkwardly, at least to me, but it's a constant challenge. Every match is like Yusuke's fight with Toguro the younger. Few make it to the semi-finals and those that do generally don't live to see the end anyways."

"What's the incentive to fight then?" Hiei asked her.

"See, what happens is, scouts go around and survey different groups of demons and decide if they seem strong enough to make it onto the list." She ignored the fire demon pointedly. "If you make it on the list you are allowed to create a group of no more than six competitors to bring to the preliminaries. Once there you check in and go through the entry test. If you're found strong enough you make it onto the roster.

"The matches aren't exactly duals, always. The first two rounds are partner matches. If you have team you are allowed to have up to three fighters in the ring at once. If you fight alone, your screwed. There is no team hopping and they don't care if you've fought six rounds in a row. But you have to declare the arranged partnerships at the initial sign in. Whoever lives goes on so they have to make it up as they go along bout wise. After the first two rounds everything switches to one on one. A team is not going to fight one round after the other. That way team mates can't gang up on others and off the competition outside of the ring.

"The main goals of the title are prestige and land. There's always land up for grabs, and the winner is granted that. Normally though, the poor bastard is killed as soon as he leaves, just because he's weakened from his battles."

"Well, it's almost like the Makai tournament," Yusuke scratched his head a bit uncomfortably. "I mean, it was pretty hard going through that too."

"Those fighters had respect and something at stake. These demons just love blood," she shook her head. "It's a disgusting mockery of real battle. You'll never see more cheaters or dishonorable actions than in that tournament. Not to mention, if you already have a title or land, you aren't allowed to fight. Their version of fair I guess."

"So, do teams win as a group or as individuals?" Kurama asked.

"Only one person will win," she told him, sipping her tea. "Well, person is a little specific. Only one being will win. They'll pit you against your own teammates if they have to. It's not a fun place to be, and I never wanted to be invited. Once your name is on the list you have no choice but to come and at least try. Or you die."

"Will Hiro be competing then?" Hiei asked, watching her guarded reaction. She was in full detachment mode, preventing herself from letting anything shine through. Her blue eyes lifted to the wall across from her where no one stood as if she were seeing something they weren't. His mind wanted to see what she was, but he held himself back.

"If my name is on the list then he's not just a competitor," she breathed finally. "He's an organizer. That's the only way to register someone besides yourself, and only the organizers get to invite people."

"How long?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"Four months if I'm right. It could be less, and I wouldn't doubt that." She kept her eyes on the wall for a moment longer before meeting Yusuke's. "I'm sorry detective, for all the trouble your friends have had to go through on my behalf, but this is my fight and mine alone. I simply cannot allow you, or them, to fight with me."

"You gonna stop us?" he challenged and she stared at him sorrowfully.

"Yes, if that's what it takes," she nodded. "I'd rather cripple you where you can heal than have to come back and tell Keiko you were killed."

"Well you better mean it, because I'm not going to let you go," he huffed. "We're a team."

"No we aren't," she shook her head setting the empty cup on the table. "Hiei, Kazuma, Kurama, they are your team. I'm…" she paused and closed her eyes sadly, "I'm nothing but a social case Yusuke. I won't risk your life on that."

"You're a friend," he argued. Kurama nodded from against the wall.

"I don't have friends," she stood up abruptly, her loose hair stirring around her. Her bangs shadowed her expression. "And I don't work on a team."

"Iruni," he called as she turned on heel and walked off. He yelled after her, "We aren't going to let you die!"

"Yusuke," Kurama looked at his brash friend softly, shaking his head. "This is something she wants to face alone. As dangerous as it is, we don't have any right to interfere."

"To hell we don't," the detective stood up and stretched. "I'm not about to let her go and get herself killed by that asshole. Whether she'll admit it or not she likes us and we should help her."  
"Detective," Hiei called making Yusuke turn. "Maybe you should just leave her alone tonight. Try again tomorrow."

"It's not like you to take someone's side Hiei," Koenma teased.

"I'm not taking sides," he looked out the window. "I'm looking out for myself and my allies. If she kills Yusuke right now we'll be left vulnerable and I'm not picking up that slack. I have an appointment with Mukuro coming up."

"Do you want to fight?" Rinku asked him as he counting heads on his fingers. "Because including Iruni, Yusuke, Kurama, Chu, me, Jin and Touya there's already one too many."

"Why didn't you count me?" Kuwabara demanded angrily.

"It's a demons only tournament," Touya explained. "So you can't go."

"I might decide to go, I might not." Hiei shrugged. "But I don't think she'll let the rest of you go without a real fight. And she won't be fighting to win, she'll just try to hurt you bad enough to stop you."

"That seems about right," Jin nodded rubbing his knot. "Poor gal, I mean, Amon-Shinpi is one helluva name to defend. As soon as a girl steps up to claim it she'll be torn apart."

"She'll be fine," the fire demon stood up and walked passed them to face Yusuke. "Listen, let her calm down then talk to her about it. Right now her biggest worry is keeping everyone else safe. You aren't going to be able to argue with her."

"Great, so she's flung herself back into protection mode," Botan sighed heavily. "That girl has some twisted issues."

"She has a code," Kuwabara defended stubbornly.

"She has a death wish if she doesn't accept our help," Yusuke snapped at him. "Damn it. Now I'm going to be tense when I meet Keiko. Stupid freaking demons and their emotional issues."

He continued to grumble as he left, complaining loudly about demons in general and women in particular. They all watched him go quietly before Koenma finally sighed and shook his head.

"Are you going to go find her?" Kurama asked his short friend quietly as the others started talking amongst themselves. The guests to the temple seemed eager for a challenge like this, a real chance to stretch their muscles. "You normally go track her down and bring her back."

"She needs silence tonight," the fire demon shrugged. "She was just served her death warrant. I'm sure she's not impressed by the idea."

"What book is that?" Kurama slipped it out of the bandaged hand clutching the small novel and lifted it up to see. "When did you start reading western literature?"

"It's Shinpi's actually," he explained. "She threw it at me. It's interesting so far."

"You're actually reading it?" Kurama raised his eyebrows. "That's a little uncharacteristic."

"I get bored," he shrugged, taking the book back. "This was written in Emrica right?"

"America, Hiei, and yes. It was," Kurama laughed softly. "It's a nice book. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ is a favorite of the schools over there in high schools. I wonder how she came across it."

"Not sure." The fire demon shrugged, looking at the cover. "She has a lot of books, and those disks that make music. Um. CDs."

"She's an avid reader, that's true," the red head nodded as they started to walk out of the temple. "How do you know that though?"

"I noticed the books laying around when I busted in on her," the smirk was back as they left the room and out of the front door. "As well as the CDs, she was listening to one earlier in the swamp."

"You busted in on her and noticed the books? That answers Chu's question." The slight face that the kitsune made the fire demon chuckle.

"I have no intention of actually answering Chu's question, in any way," he told his friend. After a few seconds of consideration he added. "If they want to accept the consequences they can find out for themselves."

* * *

"This was supposed to work out differently," Iruni was far away from the temple, as far as she felt she could go and make it back. She hadn't paid strict attention to her path, so all she knew now was that she was somewhere in the mountainous forests, surrounded by trees and sitting before a pond. It was safely quiet here, only the natural sounds of the wildlife keeping her company.

With her arms around her legs she sat looking at the water, her chin resting on her knees. It might've been a bad idea to leave the grounds right now but she doubted it. If she was really on the list for the tournament no one would be bothering her for a while. Everyone worthwhile would be training their asses off, hoping to get that gold.

She'd have to start soon. Maybe Chu and the others would help. Or not. She almost wished they'd leave so she didn't have the chance to ask them. It bothered her to depend on someone else. What bothered her more was knowing they didn't mind at all. There had to be a way to convince them they couldn't go with her. Yusuke and Kurama would fight her. Hiei might, but she wasn't sure. Jin would love the chance to prove himself, and Touya would decline just because it wasn't exactly a good title to have tacked onto your name. The other two she wasn't sure about yet. She'd find a way to convince them though, she always did.

"You've taken this too far," she whispered to the figure in her memories, watching a breeze ripple the water. Her reflection distorted and twisted. How fitting.

Hiro wanted to kill her, she knew that. She'd known that for a long time. She knew why, she knew how and now she knew when. But for some reason she still couldn't believe it. They'd been so close at one time. He was the only person outside her family she'd ever loved. If it could be called that now. Somewhere along the way that bond had been twisted and warped until it was backwards and seething, a hatred pulsing ulcer. She remembered his face when they used to fight together, remembered his laugh and his scent.

It broke her heart again, to remember. But that's what she wanted wasn't it? To be so broken it didn't matter anymore, to hurt so bad it didn't actually hurt. That sweet surrender of numbness. But it wasn't coming this time. Something blocked her world from crashing into a controllable abyss.

Instead while trying to manifest her dead mask of emotion into a reality in her head she unleashed something more painful. The whole reason all of this had started. Such an unassuming little being had created this unfulfilled need in her. That's why she'd opened a dojo. That's why she only accepted Hiro as her student. They'd been very alike back then, both eager for power and punishment, both wanting to be the best. She'd always been better, and that was what had held them back. If he'd beaten her just once without playing dirty, just once based on his own merits she'd have given in to him.

But he hadn't, so she'd stayed firm on her position.

_"I can't have children with a man who cannot protect them if something happened to me," she told him without the mask as her red hair shifted in the breeze. The tall grasses around them glinted gold in the sunlight, a hazy mist of red settling in the air. Ah, springtime in the Makai. The plants were breeding._

_"I'll get stronger," he promised, blonde hair shining like the grass. Hiro's golden eyes shined brightly with this vow, and she laughed lightly, shaking her head. So happy. "You know that. Look how far I've come."_

_"Well when you get there we can talk again," she teased him as he stepped closer. That familiar shadow fell on his face allowing only for the light of his intent to shine through. "Hiro…"_

_"You'd be a most excellent mother," he pulled her close roughly, moving his fingers through her perpetually tangled hair. "I wish you'd care for your hair better. It's so pretty."_

_"There are more important things I have to tend to," she lifted her eyebrows a bit and looked to the right, in the direction of the castle. Kin would be waiting for them to return. It had been weeks since she'd last been home to look after her brother. She had to make a point of staying closer from now, until he was really ready to be alone. Until she was ready for the same._

_"He's strong, he'll be fine," Hiro kissed the space under her ear gently, adding a small nip. "He wants you to take care of yourself too."_

_"When I'm as certain as the both of you I will. Until then I have a son to raise," she grinned and kissed him quickly. "And I've been away for far too long."_

_Grinning she pulled the mask attached to her side and tied it around her face, covering her more delicate features. The blue eyes shining over the rim of the metal were bright though as she shoved her companion lightly._

_"Race you," she laughed again and bolted off, Hiro shouting something behind her in good humor before following._

"Kin," she choked, seeing the enthusiastic face appear in her memory. Those typical Takani blue eyes, the sign of water in their blood, that thick head of black hair, the way he couldn't stop smiling when she'd come home after a long trip. They were best friends. He was, in reality, her son as much as her parents'. Not many people understood that. But she'd had to raise him from infancy alone, just them. Kuya had been around but she wasn't exactly up to the task. He was the only child she'd ever get the chance to do that for, since she couldn't have her own at the time. Men just didn't breed. And then she'd had to bury him.

She couldn't let Kurama and Yusuke's mothers go through that pain, not for her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she didn't bother wiping it away. The cool wind caught the wet trail and chilled her skin, but she couldn't be bothered to react. This had backfired.

The water went from blue to gold and red, forcing her eyes up to the sky. Through the canopy of trees she saw the fast approach of dusk. It woke her up more concretely, allowing her to shake her head and stand. Ignoring the stiffness in her joints she began walking away from the pond. She'd have to remember the way she got back, so that she could come here again. It was peaceful here, and no one interrupted her musings.

"That reminds me, I have some revenge to seek," she smirked and looked down at her clenched fist. She still had a score to settle with the fire youkai. She just had to plan out how.

* * *

The stars were out in full view by the time the demon girl crossed the back lawn of the temple. The moon was fuller, nearly at its peak, hanging the tranquil sky above her. As she slid the door open, a few sets of eyes watched her. She let them.

"I hear we have a deadline," Genkai's rough voice proclaimed to break the still silence. She didn't nod or decline, just stared. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to train until my hands bleed," Iruni told her firmly, with a quiet reserved voice. She noticed Botan and Yukina watching her, both wearing looks of sincere concern. Hiei stood against the wall, looking a little ruffled but otherwise untouched. Her book was in his hands, his thumb marking a page.

"You do realize that the moron and his friends aren't going to let you go quietly," the old master inclined her head a bit. The demoness gave a short nod. "So I'll rephrase, what are you going to do?"

"At first, I planned to hospitalize them." She admitted, her eyes lost. "But knowing Yusuke he'd just hobble into the tournament anyway. So I decided I don't care. I'm not going to bother stopping them, but I won't ask them to come."

"Are you alright?" Botan came forward a bit daringly, eying the sword tied to the girl's jeans. Iruni's eyes wandered around a bit before she answered.

"I had a heart to heart without myself and I didn't like was I learned. I'm fine." She closed her eyes as a breeze shifted her hair from the still open door. A storm was coming their way. Maybe she'd stay outside a bit longer…

"We start tomorrow. No more breaks, no more easy going times." Genkai told the wolf demon firmly. "You'll never be as tired, or as powerful as your about to be."

"That's why I came here," she shrugged.

"Get some rest." She pointed down the hall and blue eyes followed the gesture before darting to the window.

"There's a storm coming." She whispered tasting the wind. "I think, just for a little while, I'll stay outside. Then I'll come in and go to bed."  
"I'm just letting you know, you'd better be awake on time tomorrow. I'm not cutting you slack," Genkai raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

"Of course," turning on toe she walked back out, her hair flowing around her in the movement. She'd never bothered putting it back up after she'd showered.

"I don't think she's okay at all," Yukina looked to Botan for some reassurance and saw the same doubt in those light purple eyes. "Botan, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know Yukina. But I think Hiei is right, she probably just needs to be alone for a while. Even though we don't want to let her suffer, we need to give her space." Cerulean hair bounced a bit as the ferry girl turned towards Genkai. "I have to go see Koenma now, but I'll be back."

"Alright," the temple owner nodded. Her eyes scanned to the twins. One unwitting the other unyielding. Fire and ice. Male and female. They were the opposites of each other to the very end, from the states of their souls to the states of their clothes. Hiei looked back at her, a little aggressively then his gaze rolled to the open door. He'd at some point turned his hips in that direction, angling his body towards the exit.

That was interesting.

"Hiei," she spoke in that smoke ravaged voice and he turned to listen carefully. "There's such a thing as an overwhelming silence."

"Hn." But he got the hint. His feet made no sound against the wood floor as he headed outside. He preferred it out there anyways. The living area was wide, but it wasn't open. He preferred open. Swiftly tucking the corner of the page down he closed the book and tucked it into his pocket. It was a good time killer. He might even see if she had more he'd like.

* * *

"It's amazing, how you always seem to be able to find the perfect time to annoy me," Iruni was sitting in a tree, one leg hanging down. "Did you come to return my book?"  
"No. I'm not done with it," he stood below her for once, trying to keep the distance between them. She'd created it, he'd respect that. "Do you really want to face this alone?"

"I want a lot of things," she muttered looking up at the sky.

"That's not what I asked," he narrowed his eyes slightly. The clouds above them were darkening. The wind felt bitter to him, and she smirked as it caressed her skin.

"I don't want your group to come because I'd hate to disappoint you. I'd hate even more for any of you to get wounded on my watch. I'm tired of people dying because of me. I'm just tired. There's a reason I never went back to Makai. I had my chances, I've felt the barrier break and I've found holes." She looked down at him with wide eyes softened by mist. "There is nothing left for me there."

"Do you still love him?" the tone he used wasn't as harsh as she'd thought it would be. She figured if anyone would judge her it'd be him.

"Hiro?" she looked up at the sky again and closed her eyes. The weight of the rain had darkened the black. "No. Him I hate."

"Why do you want to face this alone then?" he demanded.

"I miss my brother," she whispered and her hair fell over her face. "I want to be with him again. Every time I think about killing Hiro I remember watching my Kin die. I remember the pain, the fear. I remember screaming his name and tearing my ligaments in my shoulder to get free of the chain holding me down."

His eyes flashed to the thin chain wound around her wrist. Her fingers were stroking it absently.

"I used to love him, and I thought, maybe, I might still. But," she stopped talking.

"He reminds you of who you were, before you lost your brother," the intuitive guess had her heart constricting in her chest. The pain was starting to thicken the mist in your eyes. "Do you want to be that fighter again?"

"Maybe," he didn't press on that subject, moving on.

"Are you scared of him?" the question had her snarling a bit louder than the wind.

"No." she snapped at him. Somewhere above them thunder rolled. Her eyes looked up as if waiting for something. Nothing came and her clenched fist loosened. The mist in her eyes thickened with anger, burning her inside and out. "I hate him for all the things he did, and I will kill him for taking away the one person I truly cared about."

"Kin Jiro?" Hiei asked. This was annoying, he was having to shout now because the wind was stirring so much. He jumped up, appearing on the branch beside her so they were angled away from each other, both backs pressed into the trunk of the massive tree.

"Yes. With Kin I lost everything. He was as much my son as my brother, he was my only true friend, he was my last real ally. I lost it all when I buried his mangled body," she choked a bit at the end and his eyes slid to her. She looked like she was in pain. The clouds had turned the darkness around them into something deeper, thicker. It was hard to see passed all the shadows, but he saw her clear enough. Another roll of thunder clapped through the sky and her body stiffened again.

"Why do you react that way to the thunder?" he asked her, turning back to face down the branch he'd claimed.

"Because where there's thunder, there's lightning," she ground out the words through her teeth. He couldn't stifle the slight smirk that arose at the sound of her discontent with this fact. "God I can't wait until the moment I know he's dead."

"We'll be there," he told her suddenly. She slid her gaze to him, and let it fall on his turned away face.

"It's your life I suppose. It's up to you if you want to waste it," she shrugged.

"You'd better be ready to fight until the bitter end when we arrive," his deep voice traveled against the wind to meet her. She tried to look away but couldn't. He seemed to at ease in the wind, letting it stir his hair, as he sat with his eyes closed. "I'm going to test you before you even get close to that preliminary round."

"Bring it on," she laughed. It was a rough sound, cracking a bit around the edges. "I'll embarrass you again."

"We'll both be much better the next time we meet," he smirked to himself. "At least for your sake I hope you are."

"So you're leaving then?" she asked quietly, finding the strength to turn away wasn't nearly as much as keeping her voice from wavering. "Going to go train with Mukuro?"

He didn't answer.

"She's one of the strongest demons I've ever heard of," she admitted, her voice still quiet. "I think you did well in choosing her."

"She chose me, and I agreed. She is the strongest. That's why I train under her." He wanted to look at her but didn't. He felt a drop on his hand and looked up, to see faint speckles of rain diving down from the heavens.

"Maybe one day I can be like her," she looked up at the sky and the film of salt water in her eyes clouded her vision. "I love the weather when it storms. It's always so refreshing."

"I hate rain," he shook his hand to rid it of the wet drop.

"You should go then, before it starts pouring." She told him with a partial smile hiding her true motives. He turned and looked at her. "If you like that book I have more. Before you leave you can go get some if you want. Just take care of them. I treasure those novels."

"Hn." He jumped from the branch as the rain grew heavier.

"Oh, Hiei," he turned to look at her quietly. "I'm going to get you back for that stunt earlier."

He smirked then disappeared, allowing her silence. She swallowed, looking around to make sure he was gone before wiping the large tear form her cheek. Feeling secure in her aloneness she let it out and with every new tear the sky tore itself open a bit further to wash away her pain. The thunder sounded, echoing through trees, and she found herself wanting to scream with it.

Her composure held and the tears started to slow, she wiped them away with the raindrops and pushed her wet hair from her face. Gasping in ragged breath she whimpered to the sky.

"I'm sorry brother. If I can't make this right, at least I'll be with you soon."

* * *

_"Ichi!" Kin ran out to greet her, his arms wide and welcoming as they wound around her neck. The metal of her mask pressed into his should a bit, but it did no damage. "I missed you!"  
"What did I tell you?" she laughed, tapping his nose as she held him. He was small enough to be considered harmless, something she knew better than to believe. Looking the age of a human ten year old he was nearly thirty and under her careful guidance he was her protégé. Even Hiro couldn't contend with the child. He had all her father's gifts and all her mother's passion._

_"That when it rains, you're coming home," he laughed with her, swinging himself around to her back, where he latched on like a monkey. His thin arms stayed around her neck firmly as they looked at the darkened sky. It was drizzling really, not even a storm, but the clouds were promising more. Whenever she came home now she let him know by calling on both her powers at once. He loved the rain as she did, so she gave it to him. The beautiful lightless storms she could conjure brought life and music to their land, and every time he got more excited for them. _

Iruni felt the cold water hit her face and she jumped up with a kick. Genkai dodged easily enough, watching the small demon come to life. Dragging in a harsh breath she growled at her new master, glaring.

"I told you to wake up on time. Get dressed. It's time to get started," the old woman told her before briskly leaving the room.

"I know why Yusuke calls her a hag now," she mumbled standing. Chu popped his head in the hopefully and then ducked away, angrily complaining under his breath. She smirked after him, glad that she'd decided to start wearing clothes to sleep in when she arrived at the temple. A suspicion lurked in her mind that she'd have to be sure all the doors were locked when she entered a room from now on, or she'd be doing a lot of eye gauging.

Her body refused to loosen up in protest of the lack of sleep it had endured. Stretching her arms she walked to the set of clothes she'd laid out for the day where they sat on the desk pushed against the far wall from her bed. Hell, they'd probably be her most abused apparel for the next four months.

She stripped off her shirt and shorts easily, reaching onto the just organized book shelf to grab the thick bandages she used for wrapping her chest. The sarachi wrap had been quite the technique to learn. It was one of those doubly useful things. Not only did it bind her chest when she wanted it too, but it made it harder for her to get wounded.

Tossing on a freshly sewn white training shirt she grabbed the black pants she'd been fond of wearing lately. The shirt got tucked into the pants as she reached for the new red wrap she'd use to hold them up. Blinking as she tied her sword to her side using the clothe she burst into a sudden fit of laughter.

"I guess he did get me out of his clothes after all," she grinned at the bookcase as she remembered her old fight with the fire youkai. Shaking her head she recounted the volumes in her arsenal.

She'd spent the better of last night, after the rain shower, cleaning and organizing her room. She'd gone through and sorted her books and found three missing. _Candide, Aesop's Fables, _and a collection of Shakespeare's plays, which had made her laugh. If Hiei was really going to read those he has some peculiar taste for a demon, even to her.

The thought made her sober up. Her eyes flicked to the window, her fingers playing with the chain on her wrist again.

If he was going to train in Makai to get strong enough to fight with her then she had no choice but to step up to the plate. No way would she be bested at her own death match. Smiling she turned with a determined nod to the sun outside. She'd do this and she'd do it well. With shoulders squared and a secret smile she walked passed the group of demons in the living room, meeting Genkai at the door. The old woman tapped her foot impatiently, motioning to a waiting and grinning Yusuke outside.

"Are you ready?" he asked her happily, stretching his arms.

"Your flawless enthusiasm is a bit daunting Yusuke," she teased. When he scratched her head she laughed openly, reaching back to tie her hair. The length of her bangs fell into her eyes, playing with her suddenly impish smile. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's do this."

* * *

Koenma's hands were shaking as he read the single page of paper. The blonde haired ogre, blue skinned and single horned, who hovered over his shoulder gulped audibly. Rattling the sheet he lowered it, placing it on the table as his wide eyes took in the eccentric haired ferry girl.

"This can't be right," he told her quietly.

"Koenma sir?" she stepped forward hesitantly, fear written in her faded purple eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling her this news," he pointed down. The ogre's eyes widened with that idea.

"What news?" she pressed, her hands gripping the wide sleeves of her soft pink kimono.

"The time line Iruni gave us," he swallowed, and stood in the chair, wanting to get down and pace. He didn't. Botan was scared enough already. "She was wrong. There's less time than that."

"Yes, she suspected there would be," Botan nodded, looking a bit bothered and yet relieved. "How much did we lose? Her and the others will need to know."

"The tournament is in two months," he watched her eyes widen.

"But that's only half of the time!" she squeaked. "I didn't think you meant that much less."

"Be a dear and let her know will you?" he offered her a broad smile and her face fell into a mask of disbelief.

"You're kidding me. She's going to want to rip someone's throat out," she told him.

"Well, at least she likes you, that gives you a chance." George pointed out to receive two dangerous glares.

"Aren't you supposed to be working ogre?" the child king asked.

"Uh, right sir!" he took off in a flurry of papers and dust. Both deities watched him go, and then exchanged a heavy look.

"I hope it's still enough time," pink clad shoulders sagged a bit.

"It will be. There's a reason her name was so desirable. Once Genkai and Yusuke build her confidence up again, and help her tone her powers, she'll be top notch," Koenma's face was serious despite his happy words. He didn't like this update any more than she did. And he knew they both had taken it better than the wolf demon would. She was already freaking about making sure everyone was ready and in the best shape ever, including herself.

"She's probably not going to get any sleep over the next two months then. Genkai had everything planned out. She's going to have to condense it greatly," the ferry girl sighed, her oar popped into existence in her hand. "I guess I have to go tell her."

"How are they doing?" Koenma asked curiously. "Her, Yusuke and Kurama are all training with Genkai right?"

"Yes, and Jin and the others are helping. She finally convinced them to go back to their own homes instead of with her. So the Urameshi team will be four: Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Iruni."  
He didn't seem to have a response, so he nodded sharply. She smiled suddenly, and jumped onto her oar, looking at him with bright amethyst eyes.

"Don't worry Lord Koenma!" she beamed. "She's not holding back this time, and neither are the boys! They'll be just peachy in that tournament just like the others. I mean, if there's one thing they can't stand it's losing. Iruni seems to feel the same. She's really motivated, albeit by murder, but still. They'll be just fine."  
She smiled again and then raced off, her oar creating a back draft that scurried a few papers but otherwise left the room unharmed. He watched her go, a sad look to his eyes. The girl's hopeful enthusiasm was nice, but he wasn't sure he could feel the same. It felt like there was something wrong. Shaking his small head he sat back in the chair, pulling the top paper off of a large stack and grabbed his stamp to mark it.

He had to have faith in the team he'd built, that they would survive another monumental task and that they'd do it well. With a nod to his thoughts he grabbed another sheet and briefly glanced over it before grabbing a different stamp.

He hoped for Iruni's sake, she did take out her old enemy. He'd reviewing her record and if she died in that fight, the amount of black versus white wasn't very heartwarming. Her fate looked grim in the eyes of Spirit World, and she desperately needed to improve that. He didn't want to send someone with such promise to their own hell. Giving up on work he leaned back in the chair and thought about it. Maybe he could help her along, he was after all King Enma's son.

"That's right," he grinned at himself. "While Iruni's training for the fight of all their lives I'll come up with some way to save her soul!"

"Er….sir," George came in with two more large stacks of papers. "I think we should focus on the paperwork for now. It's starting to get backed up."

"You do it ogre! I have someone I have to talk to!" the toddler jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving the annoyed beast in his wake.

"Yes…sir," he finally sighed with his head down. "Sometimes it's amazing he gets anything done at all."


	19. Losing Track of the Time

These chapters keep getting longer. Wowzers. So I'd like thank everyone for reviewing! And for just plain reading. I appreciate it. For anyone interested (and because I just happen to love music) the song Iruni's singing as she runs that makes Yusuke ask her about her music taste is _Love Save the Empty_ by Erin McCarley.

So! I'd like to tell everyone how happy I am to have them reading this and I've gotten some amazing reviews, such as from Angel of Randomosity and . (If you guys don't want me putting your names up here let me know. I can take them down.). And Tsuki Koi and always Crunch Berry Baroness.

What I really wanted to say, is if you guys have suggestions or criticism by all means let me know. Sometimes I get a little astray, but ehn, that's my attention span. Thanks again guys! Next update soon!

* * *

Time wasn't passing like it was supposed to. The moon was skipping days and moving forward without any rhyme or reason, at least that's how it seemed. Minutes would die without being counted correctly. Even the clocks in the temple seemed to need to be rewound. Tick, tock, tick, tick, tick, tick, tock. Entire seconds went by unnoticed. That wasn't right.

But if the date on the calendar in the office she was standing in was correct, then time really didn't matter because it had almost run out. It seemed impossible. How so much had happened in mere weeks boggled her. Flexing a wrapped up fist she looked down at it. Rinku had gotten her good earlier. She'd have to repay the favor tonight if she could. The demons who'd been helping her train would be leaving this week, to see if they could get tickets for the big show.

"Iruni! Good to see you!" her blue eyes moved slowly to meet bright brown. It felt odd, staring at a face that wasn't about to attack her in some form. Her body tensed just in case.

"Lord Koenma," she inclined her head then continued to look around at his office. She'd never been in here alone. "I'm supposed to be training."

"Ah, yes, just two weeks until the big payoff," he nodded with that plastic smile of professionalism. She didn't bother responding. _Has it been so long already? It feels like much less time has passed. So many days bleeding into nights that bleed back into days. How many have blurred together unnoticed? How many unmarked passages of time have fallen without me realizing it?_

"Why am I here?" she demanded coolly.

The toddler king studied the fighter before him, appreciating her with new eyes. Where there had appeared softness in her body before, the effects of being a human twenty year old, there was now muscle. She'd refined her body into a weapon itself, and still kept the other two on her person at all times. Dark blue eyes had hardened a bit, determination deepening the color. It was a nice effect. Even her hair had changed, pulled back in a French braid.

Recognition of power struck him, it was the grace in her movements now, the control on her face. If this was what she had once been he could understand the concern. Amon-Shinpi the warrior was much different than Iruni the complacent protector. She was a knife that had been sharpened and shined until it glistened its purest intent in the light, made only for cutting and desiring nothing more than to fulfill its purpose. Daunting.

"Lord Koenma, if you've lost the ability to speak I ask that I be dismissed. I have training that needs to be completed," she explained in that same voice. It wasn't sharp, but it definitely felt like she was speaking with authority, and maybe some annoyance.

"What?" he stared at her for a few tense seconds, her muscles twitching with the urge to smack his head. As her eyes bore into his he came back into reality. "Oh that's right. Actually I wanted to talk to you about where you soul stands as of right now."

"On the wrong side," she responded quickly, not seeming discouraged. "Yeah, well, I've killed a lot of demons for no real good reason. I let my brother die. I haven't exactly been a death oriented girl, in terms of myself. What's your point?"

"My point is I think I found a way to help you," he grinned at her. Then his eyes turned sly as he sucked on the pink pacifier. She wanted to take it from him just to see what he'd do. Once, she'd done that to a child demon, and it had nearly taken her finger off. With a smirk she decided to leave his mouth alone.

"Help me with what?" she asked curiously. "You can't fix my soul."

"No, but I can give you the chance to do it yourself," they met eyes and she angled herself towards him completely. Walking towards the desk she took a seat in a thick armchair.

"You have my attention," she allowed, placing her elbows on her slightly spread knees so that her hands hung to the front of her legs a bit.

* * *

"So, where did that runt get off to?" Yusuke lifted the bed skirt on Iruni's bed and bent to look under. "Not under here."

"You don't listen," Botan sighed. "She's got a meeting with Lord Koenma."

"Huh?" he stood and turned to her. "About what?"

"He didn't say," she looked bothered that she wasn't privy to the information but quickly smiled to cover it. "Genkai said to get outside. You're doing endurance today."

"The bat can wait," he walked over to Iruni's desk and started to shuffle through the piles of books, papers and random CD cases. "I don't know when she can find time for this stuff. After training I pass out." Taking a moment to consider the mess he added. "You know this is nothing like her house."

"She hasn't been sleeping much," the blue haired woman's ponytail bobbed as she swung her head to him. "Stop going through her things."

"You going to stop me? I'm just seeing what she's been doing," he opened the closet and blinked. "Wow."

Looking over his shoulder Botan blinked. The closet was a mesh of pieces that didn't quite blend right. They were divided into two section. Top and bottoms of the human fashion were on one side and battle and training gear stayed on the other. She'd sewn herself six new outfits between training and sleeping. Three they'd already seen. They were simple pants and shirts to wear when working with Genkai and the others, in the same style of what she'd started in. The other three they hadn't been aware of before. Yusuke reached in and pulled one set out, holding it out in front of him so he could study the cotton outfit more closely.

The pants and shirt were crisply creased in the proper places, and a grey obi hung around the top of the hanger, obviously to be slipped over the waist. The tunic-esque cover was a dark blue, in contrast with the white shirt and pants, with a grey border. A silver embellishment was sewn in on the right side, reaching in some places over to the left. It was a swirl of what could've been thin flames, arcing and ducking and looping. Yusuke was reminded of the style of fighting clothing Kurama had worn in The Dark Tournament.

"Okay, that's it. I'm getting her a boyfriend or something," Yusuke told Botan with a raised eyebrow. "She has way too much free time."

"I'm just better at utilizing it Yusuke. And if you bring a man near me I'll break him in half."

"Bwah! Iruni! Hi, we were uh, well Botan was curious about what you were going to wear at the tournament," he shoved the clothes into the surprised hands of the amethyst eyed ferry girl.

"I'm sure," Iruni walked over casually and took the clothes from the Styx pilot and hung them back up with the others. The next set was the same style, just with grey under clothes and a plain red and black tunic. The last was more curious, and she wasn't sure why she'd made it. It was definitely not the same masculine style as the others.

It was a short dress, black with silver and white embellishments, but there weren't exactly clothes underneath of the mid thigh length garment. A set of three buttons from the right shoulder to the throat would keep it closed, and the absence of sleeves would give her the ease of movement. There was a slight slit up both sides of the skirt, only an inch or two. She had made plain black shorts to go under it, knowing better than to go without. It was an interesting outfit, something she'd never wear normally. It was more traditional in China anyways called a Cheongsam, but she'd once seen a female fighter walk into the ring in one and annihilate everyone in her path. That sort of feminine power intrigued the wolf demon. As did the playfully intertwining and interlacing dragons she'd sewn up and around the length of the dress.

"So what did Pacifier Breath want with you?" Yusuke asked her. She seemed distracted, or maybe lost in thought as she stroked the silken fabric of the last outfit. The thin border along the outer edges and up the buttons and their seam was a shocking crimson on the face of the black, white and silver garment. She'd been using a lot of red lately.

"It appears my soul is in need of some cleansing," she told him with a half smile. "Imagine that, a demon whose soul is in peril."

"Don't worry, he said the same thing about me!" the boy laughed loudly, then winced as a book smacked into his skull. Blue, brown and purple eyes roamed over to the doorway where they met a harsh glare. Without a word Iruni gently caressed the hilt of her sword and walked forward.

"Sorry about my absence," she bowed her head and walked passed Genkai without further explanation. The old woman watched her go then returned to glaring at her first pupil and his assistant.

"What about you dimwit? You got something to say, or are you back to doing everything half assed?" she demanded.

"What? She didn't even give you an explanation!" he yelled at her, bending down to get in her face. "You old bat! Seriously, there you go again, letting her scoot by on something that you would've bitched at me for!"

"Shut up and stop whining Yusuke!" she yelled back with a growl. "Now get out there and get ready!"

"What is it today? Another hike? More energy focusing on points?" he snapped, walking passed her. Botan gave a sheepish smile and ran to catch up with Iruni.

"I guess you could consider it a hike," the old psychic smirked at him. He looked over at her with a stifled glare.

"That doesn't sound very comforting Grandma," he stated dully.

"Good, I don't want to mislead you." She grinned to herself and passed him, reaching the threshold of the temple to the back yard with a sprint. The wolf demon girl was already outside, testing the strange clothes that had been left out. Her eyes met her master's then Yusuke's.

"We used to wear items like these to hide our powers and build strength," she told the old woman with curiosity. "But you've already got us wearing weighted clothes. What is this?"

"That's today's challenge," Genkai walked over and picked up a set of jogging pants and a jacket and threw them at Yusuke. "These are going to bind your powers completely. Put them on over your clothes now, then we'll run for fifteen miles or however long I decide to pump my legs. Where we stop, you two will fight, without powers, so I can get a better look at your techniques."

"You just want to see me punch Yusuke in the throat again," the blue eyed demon accused with a smile.

"Hey, that was a lucky shot!" the teenager yelled, shoving his legs into the pants. "God these are heavy."

"That's the point. It's going to build strength, endurance and our energies all at once. You're clever Master Genkai. You already had us in spirit cuffs two weeks ago, and these weighted clothes for three weeks now. I suppose I should've thought about you binding our energies." Pulling the sweatshirt over her head Iruni mumbled, "But I wish you hadn't gotten these things so big."

"She can't help it you're a shrimp." He laughed at her as she knelt to roll up the pant legs.

"I'm flattered you're so intimidated by me that you have to stoop to insulting my height Yusuke," she flashed him a prize winning smile and stood.

"As if I'd be intimidated by you," he pointed with a glare. "You barely come up to my ribs."

"And yet I still manage to bring you to your knees," she smirked at him.

"Yeah, well we'll be even today," he grinned. "I'll kick your ass so bad you won't be able to walk back."  
"You forget I have five hundred years of experience under my belt Yusuke," she told him, pointing loosely at his outfit. "But if it's a fair fight you want I guess I should do a few extra laps, so I'll be tired enough to be your equal."

"You cocky little twerp!" he shouted.

"Arrogant child." She shrugged, pulling an mp3 player out of her pant pocket. She turned it on.

"At least I don't get confused with a twelve year old!" he smirked happily as her eyebrow twitched.

"Obviously you don't hear what people say about your mental capacity." His smirk vanished.

"Stop using big words to confuse me!" the glare was nearly tangible.

"Stop making it easy." She smirked this time, pushing the earbud headphones into her ears and hitting play. She pulled one headphone out to listen to his retort as he opened his mouth.

"Will you two shut up and start running?" Genkai yelled from the side of them, jogging in place. "I want to get back before tomorrow."

"I bet I can I get there first and still win in the fight," Yusuke slapped the small girl on the shoulder. She looked up with a mischievous grin and shrugged.

"I'll take that bet," she laughed at him, then took off, pacing Genkai with a smile. The old woman ran out in front to lead the way with Yusuke bringing up the rear.

"Geesh," he panted the first mile in, "She's fast even held down and without demon energy."

Iruni didn't hear him, too busy keeping pace behind the leader of the pack as they ran down the many steps leading to and from the temple. They were headed to the city. Her voice drifted back to him as her hair bounced in its new permanent home braided on the back of her head. The braided ponytail would have annoyed him if he'd been sporting it, swinging like that against his shoulder blades.

"Hey!" he yelled and she took out a headphone and turned to listen to him. "How come you keep singing in English? I've been meaning to ask you that."

"I spent my sophomore year of high school in America, as an exchange student," she called back to him, stepping her speed up when he started to catch up to her. "How do you plan to win when you can't pass me?"

He kicked it into high gear and ran until he was at Genkai's side, making the girl laugh at him as she plugged back into her music.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mukuro demanded as Hiei closed the book in his hands quickly.

"Nothing," he jumped up to his feet from where he'd been sitting on the tree, then leapt to the ground. "I was taking a short break."

"Looked like reading to me," she stared at him, unblinking. He didn't deny it as he pushed the soft covered novel into his pocket.

"A breaks a break." He looked away, across the length of the land spanning around the she-demon's territory. Her fortress backed them, breaking the horizon like a comforting reminder that this place was always open to him.

"Are you really going to go through with this Hiei?" she asked, her head turning to follow his gaze.

"I said I would, so I will," he told her with a smirk. "After all, not all of us have found life so peaceful."

"I've never seen you so eager to meet your friends," she gave him a partial smile. "Could this have anything to do with the sudden resurrection of Amon-Shinpi? I hear he is going to be one of the top contenders at this year's tournament."

"Hn. Then nobody has realized I'm entering yet," he huffed.

"That in no way answered my question," she raised an eyebrow.

"If Amon-Shinpi actually makes an appearance I'll be surprised," he sighed, leaning his cheek to the warm breeze. "But that is one reason I'm going."

"And the others?"

"I feel like I need to."

That was the end of the conversation as he turned to her, taking in the eternal reminder of her past, of her hardships. It didn't seem out of place, the metallic appendage or the cover on half of her face, that was just how Mukuro was. She gave him a nod then walked passed, back towards her home and his. He'd been here for a while now, long enough apparently to feel at home, but he wasn't sure if this was where he was going to stay. Turning in the opposite direction he set off to get back to his practicing.

* * *

"Almost…there…" Yusuke grunted, widening his strides to cover the last thirty yards. Genkai was standing on a large boulder that marked the end of the trek, somewhere in the valley of a mountain. They'd cut straight to the country as soon as they could, and now they were under the lush cover of trees. A single road wound to the high left, but with the foliage, it would be hard to see them. With the clothes it would be hard to draw attention anyways, because they wouldn't have their energies to produce any real attacks.

"Too bad, you almost had it," a sweat drenched Iruni caught up at his side, her breath coming in short pants. With a little kick she pushed passed him, gaining ground with every step. He tried to force his legs to work better but they wouldn't speed up. Just as he crossed the finish line his feet tangled, sending him face down into the dirt, right at the stalled feet of the wolf demon.

"You should always reserve your energy as long as you can. Here," she extended her hand to him and he ignored it, standing on his own. Shrugging she put her hands behind her head, taking deep breaths to get the oxygen flowing normally. That last little leg had really taken a lot of what she'd had left. Looking down she checked to see if her sweat had soaked through the layers of weighted and bound clothing. Not quite, but it wouldn't be long now.

"You two morons happy now that you've expended all of your energy?" Genkai snapped at them to the receipt of two identically arrogant grins. "How do I keep reeling in these half wits?"

"You don't, fate was kind enough to bestow us on you," Iruni laughed, then shot her eyes to Yusuke. "You ready Spirit Detective?"

"You know, the more I hear that damn phrase, the more I want to hit the person who says it in the face." He grunted at her.

"You're good, very good," she nodded, as she stepped back into a fighting stance. "But not that good my friend."

He watched her for a moment and her eyes narrowed. She was tired of being watched, tired of the world waiting for her to suddenly explode or do whatever it was that it expected her to do. Koenma had watched her. Yusuke was watching her. Kurama and Genkai seemed enthralled sometimes, as she practiced, like they were watching a good television show.

Iruni Mikamoto, like her soul Amon-Shinpi Takani, hated being the entertainment.

The detective didn't fall into a stance as she did, instead he seemed more relaxed. Fighting like this was his element after all. He'd been doing it his whole life. Brown eyes met blue and stared, just stared. There was a moment of exchange between them, a continuous understanding neither needed to vocalize. He'd seen pretty much the worst the world had to offer and it had made him stronger, and in his eyes that strength and its history played for her. In her blue pools he saw a basic reflection of himself. A life that wasn't always pleasant, but it had been marked by one soul who was endlessly important. But then he watched as that soul left, and felt what he'd become in his own heart if Keiko was ever taken from him.

Better than anyone at the temple Yusuke Urameshi understood why Iruni had stopped caring about her own life and the ones around her after she'd lost her brother, why she didn't want to have anyone else to look after. He saw that she'd essentially died with Kin, unable to find anyone who could fill that gaping wound in herself. Again he saw Keiko. It wasn't the blood, the companionship or the relation that mattered. It was the fact that they could be together and he wasn't seen as the monster he sometimes felt like. She loved him for who he was, scars and all. Kin Jiro had been that person for his sister, once upon a time, and now she was fighting to stay on track without him.

It's hard not to become a monster when every shadow of a thought in your head screams that's exactly what you are.

"Are you two going to start or should I take a nap?" Genkai looked between them carefully, sensing a tension that had nothing to do with fighting. It was like the sudden breeze was an oath between them.

"I'm waiting," Iruni finally spoke, her voice turning into that hard emotionless mask she used in battle. He'd gotten used to it.

"Yeah, yeah, always the gentleman," he joked, waving his hand. She would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't so sure he was about to attack.

He lunged forward and threw a heavy punch that she barely managed to escape from. What do you know, she was right.

Fighting the detective was better than the other demons who helped them train, she'd decided that after their first match. He had a sort of purity in his movements and tactics that left her clueless and ready to face anything.

Making a quick rebound she leapt backwards onto her hands, swinging her feet under his chin stiffly. It was a slow controlled fall back to her feet as she stood up. The damn clothes were too heavy for her to be spry.

"I'm surprised you can reach that high," he chuckled before running forward again. This time she couldn't move in time to deflect this fist, instead taking a sharp hit to the jaw. She lifted her knee as a reflex, catching him in the gut. Pulling back they both let out a quick onslaught of punches aimed at the torso and face. They defended themselves easily. Taking advantage of the pattern Iruni ducked below his arm and slammed her fist into his thigh just above his knee.

Yowling in pain the dark haired boy fell backwards, then lashed out a kick that sent the small girl stumbling to her own fall. She rolled back to her heels then onto her toes and sprung at him while he was still down, shoving her shoulder into his chest so that he was forced to take the hit and hard.

"Damn, you're one hell of a street fighter," he laughed, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her as he pushed her away. They were on their feet in no time, at each other's throats again.

"Would you like a lesson in technique then?" he voice was rough and she suddenly swooped gracefully through his attack and performed a two part block that cast his arms away. With the same strange composure she sent him into the air with a swift punch and kick combination. "How was that?"

"Interesting," the old woman was sitting Indian style on the boulder now, her eyes glued to the two fighters. "You can switch styles fluidly."

"Thanks for the warning," Yusuke breathed and stood up. She didn't attack this time, her breathing already labored. "But you're having to use a lot of strength to keep up your speed."

"Yeah," she nodded, stepping back. "I guess I am a little breathless."

"I guess I'm going to beat you again," he laughed and came forward, and they were at it again.

The half demon and the only female fighter in the temple besides its owner had managed to fight as least twice a week since they'd started training. Normally that left them breathless and lacking the energy to do much else, which meant Genkai always had some impossible task set up. Their numbers of wins were tied but Yusuke nearly always earned his wins by some feat or insane action, and Iruni was starting to appreciate his eclectic fighting style. She'd taken to watching him and the others fight whenever she could and practiced the moves she liked best.

"Okay, you know what, no," she growled shaking her head. She waited for him now, baiting him in. Her eyes widened as he approached, her body seeming to struggle to move at all. It was an act she'd developed back when people thought those dark blue orbs held innocence. If you act small and unassuming, people underestimate what you have to offer. Until you give them that smile, the one that lets them know they've made a fatal error and have no room to backtrack. She loved delivering that deadly sweet flash of teeth.

Yusuke on the other hand did not seem to enjoy it.

Taking the punch to the stomach was a small price to pay for that look of shock as she swung her arm in a hook and nailed him in the nose. She hit him again, this time in the sternum and her leg took out his in an sweeping kick, sending him to his back as he gasped for air. With that diabolic grin she placed her foot on his throat and pressed slightly, high up on near the junction of chin to larynx.

"Can't…breath," he gasped awkwardly, not at all enjoying being on the ground. His hands went to grab her foot and she jumped onto his chest and he huffed loudly.

"If you can talk you can breath," she told him. "Tap out."

"Ugh…" his eyes were starting to flutter and roll as his face turned a deep red, his legs giving involuntary kicks. His hands were still trying to pry her off. _Damn it Yusuke! Can't you see that's pointless?_

"Tap out!" the demand was a little desperate. She didn't want to hurt him but if he didn't give up he'd pass out…

"Iruni get off of him," Genkai was beside them and the girl stepped away, looking haggard and worried. "Yusuke?"  
"I did not tap out!" the first words uttered from his sudden alertness after his still body in took a large breath of air. "Damn it Grandma! I had that!"

"You passed out and didn't even notice." She scolded him. "Iruni won."

"We'll try again," he groaned, sitting up. Iruni was sucking in air roughly, staring at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied. She wanted to pass out herself. The staggering step that sent her forward called her bluff and she winced. "I hate being weak."

"You aren't weak," Yusuke walked over and slipped his arm under hers to steady her. The sudden warmth that blasted through her clothes had her pushing away from him as her nerves lapped at the connection. "What's wrong?"

"I, I just," she couldn't control the wide look in her eyes now. It wasn't an act, she really was a little startled. "I don't like being touched."

"Then how the hell do you fight?" he demanded with a light hearted laugh. Genkai looked at her then away.

"It's different in a fight," she shook her head and her cheeks gave a light blush, licking her suddenly dry lips she went on. "Look I can't explain okay? It's just not comfortable for me."

"Fine, fine," he waved his hand. How the hell did he still have so much energy? She was spent. That was probably why he was so feared and her name had been so easy to hijack. Yusuke Urameshi had something special. Amon-Shinpi Takani did not apparently. The thought made her inner wolf growl its disapproval. She'd rebirth her reputation soon enough, and let the worlds quake in fear at her arrival.

"Don't look so beat down, you won," Yusuke laughed and started to walk after Genkai who'd walked away.

"Barely," she sighed bitterly. "I still have a bit of a way to go."

"So? You still did it. I can't count the times I only barely made it from a fight. Or even better the times when a half cocked plan actually worked," he laughed. "It's a good thing to only win barely sometimes. It lets us have our self restraint."

She stared after him with large eyes, turning those words over in his head. Sometimes the boy's fountain of random wisdom left her speechless.

* * *

_"Hn. Hardly," she couldn't quite remember what she was responding too. Curse those lovely crimson eyes._

_"Are you always this annoying?" Hiei demanded, arms crossed over a lean chest. She let herself enjoy a quick view of him in the sunlight, after his rough training session with Kurama. He'd taken his shirt off at some point, for some reason. She was sure it made sense. She sure as hell didn't mind._

_"No, I just like knowing I can bother you," she snapped back, her shoulders pressing into the rough bark of a tree. Wide, strong tree. "It pleases me."_

_"Smartass," he snorted, walking towards her._

_"Yeah, and? You going to do something about it?" she snorted, a smirk spread over her delicate features. Blue eyes widened as she stopped a few inches away from her._

_"You should learn to keep that mouth of yours closed," he growled, a single bandaged hand hitting the wood over her shoulder. She might've flinched if she was more sure of his intentions._

_"Screw you, what are you going to do? Make me?" she demanded with her own partial growl. It was hard playing tough with so much heat rising in her face. He leaned forward with narrowed eyes, just close enough to invade her space completely. Did he have to smell so musky?_

_"Is that an invitation or a challenge?" he breathed against her face, making her go rigid. The way his eyebrows lifted slowly fed the assumption that neither of them had expected her reaction. He made a low sound that rekindled her response. Rubies sparkled playfully, dangerously, as his lips lifted into a smirk. _

_"What?" she demanded quietly._

_"Answer me," he told her sternly. She swallowed and narrowed her eyes. _

_"Take it however you want to," she allowed._

_"So a little of both," his lips crashed against hers roughly, taking her breath as a warm body pressed into hers, pinning her exactly where she wanted to be._

"Watcha dreaming about?" Rinku's voice invaded her dream abruptly as he perched on her sleeping chest where she'd decided to nap in the back yard. It had been roughly a week since she had spoken to Koenma about her dire fate and she'd been exhausted mentally and physically. It was late from the height of the moon.

"Gah!" Iruni jerked awake, her hand flying out in a ball to connect with the child's head. He fell off her with a loud cry.

"What was that for?" he demanded with tears in his eyes as he rubbed the smarting knot.

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I think you interrupted a good dream. Don't you know the saying let sleeping dogs lie?"

"Nope. You don't remember your dream?" he asked her, turning his head to the side. She pulled a single knee up to her chest and used it as an arm rest.

"I never do," she shrugged, feeling a little miffed it had been interrupted anyways. It felt like a good one. "What do you want Rinku?"

"I just wanted to know what you were dreaming about because your face was all red and your breathing changed," he blinked at her, still working his hand over the spot that hurt as she wondered what that meant.

"Sorry about that," she pointed at his head.

"Its fine I guess," he mumbled something a little too adult for his mouth after that and her lips twitched into a grin. "Jin and Chu want to say good bye."

"Leaving already?" she stood as he did and they walked back to the temple together, both their hands in their pockets. "I thought that wasn't until tomorrow."

"I guess tickets are going fast," the child demon shrugged looking up at the wolf demon girl as she stared ahead. "I think you're going to take the whole thing, unless you have to face Urameshi. He's pretty mean in a battle."

"So am I, but thanks," she released one hand to rub the top of his head. With Rinku around she was reminded with a panging ache of her brother, and of her once heedless want for her own children. The same urge that had gotten them both killed. While her love for her brother remained, her want for kids did not.

"You know, you're pretty cool, even though you try not to be," he kept talking even though she didn't seem interested anymore. "I mean, if I had a sister like you I'd be pretty happy. You're strong and nice, and the way you handle Jin and Chu is a work of art. It's like you can't ever help but take care of any situation that pops up."

She was staring down at him now, her eyes glistening unfamiliarly.

"That actually means a lot to me Rinku. Thanks."

"No problem, it's just the truth anyways. I mean, my yo-yos aren't easy to dodge and you blasted through them. And here you stand, all tough and indifferent acting even though you really like us." He teased and she rewarded his accurate assumption with a wry smile. Sometimes running from her past's horrors held its own punishment. The last thing she deserved was praise for being a good sister figure. "You should come and stay in Makai with us for a while! I bet you'd be ruling the house in no time! And then you could meet Suzuka."

"The clown?" she made a face that had the child bursting in laughter as they made it to the back door.

"He's not so bad sometimes," he defended with a grin. "He doesn't wear that ridiculous getup now."

"I won't make any promises I can't keep," she smiled at him as she pulled the door open and stepped inside after him. "But I'll consider it, okay?"  
"Yes!" he jumped in the air and she shook her head happily. Then he stopped and the others in the living room watched him stare at her before he said anything else. She waited with a raised eyebrow, eying him. "You used to rule a territory right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"So you were pretty powerful then?" he continued and she nodded again, this time a bit tight lipped.

"Rinku," it was Touya warning him he was on thin ice, something the shinobi should recognize well enough.

"How come you don't want to go back to that? We'd kill to have our own place like that," the sudden naiveté of the demon had her staring at the ceiling quietly, deciphering an answer from the rafters. The group as a whole paused to hear her response.

"I had a lot of power, pure power, and I abused it. I lost my head for a long time and I only had one thing to keep me planted. I had too much power," she wasn't really speaking to him, but reflecting out loud. "When you get corrupted like that, by someone you care about, it ruins you. I'm ruined. Until I fix that I can't have people depending on me to keep them safe. But one day, maybe, I'll get my throne back."

There was silence for a while. She couldn't tell if it was because they weren't talking or if she just wasn't listening. Finally someone said something that caught her attention and she snapped back into reality enough to see Jin talking to Yusuke. Touya was at her side, looking at her strangely.

"Yes?" she blinked at him.

"They said you haven't mastered any one thing," he told her bluntly and she gave a sharp nod. "But I saw you with Jin, and even against me and the others. You can call on two different elements. I heard a rumor once that when Amon-Shinpi died the desert split itself open under the weight of her storm. "

"I was trying to take that bastard with me," she hissed quietly.

"But my point is, you can use your energy in ways that hardly seem compatible. It's nearly obscene some of the tactics you can use." The way he said it almost sounded like a compliment. She'd never talked to Touya more than a few words at once and here he was conversing with her like a pal.

"And?" she pressed quietly.

"I think you may have already mastered wind," he told her firmly and blue eyes widened in shock. "I've seen you go against Jin three times now and each time you get better. This last time you beat him pretty bad. Do you know how incredible it is to beat a master with their own element?"

"I've just haven't thought about it lately I guess. He's just Jin to me most of the time," she shrugged at her own honesty. "I always thought that masters had no weaknesses, that they knew everything about their element."

"You do," his words came with the slightest hint of a smile. "Your life revolves around the wind, I've watched you. You can sense it and shift it with no more problem than Jin."  
She didn't have a response for that, except the slight tick of her eyebrow as he said the world watched. It was time to sit up for a few hours and think about herself again. Just a few days shy of the tournament and now she had a crisis. Fantastic.

"When you step up at the tournament with your powers, no one will doubt your strength," he turned to watch Jin and Yusuke grapple as a goodbye. "I think Chu did right by asking Rinku to invite you to come stay with us. I think you could use the company of people…like yourself."

"Demons?" she guessed and he nodded slightly.

"Think about it," he stepped away and walked over to separate the two boys. Jin's eyes met hers and he grinned widely.

"Eh, Iruni," he called and she walked forward ready to tell him goodbye. "Do ya remember our last bet?"

"The second match," she nodded.

"Pay up," he pointed at her and she blinked. "Ya said I get anything I want if I beat ya and I decided on what that is."

"Okay, well, what is it?" she asked. Before he answered his face was in front of hers, making her take a half step back. Why the hell did these guys have to keep invading her space? His hands caught her hips and that made her skin darken in a blush. She hoped it came across as anger as her eyes narrowed. With a goofy grin he winked at her.

His lips hit hers fully, and her mouth parted slightly in shock, to tell him to get off her. Jin did not realize she was trying to speak apparently and took advantage of the invitation. It had been a long while since she'd kissed someone but her body seemed to remember how without her asking it to. That was infuriating. This was not what she'd planned. The kiss was brief, but it left her more than a bit flustered, staring at him with blazing cheeks as her hand came up to her mouth.

"WHATTHEHELL?" she screamed at him in a single word, ready to rip his body to shreds. Her hand twisted into a claw in preparation for his disembowelment.

"Ya made the bet and ya had to pay the price," he winked again and _laughed_ at her. Yusuke was on the ground in tears, his cell phone gripped in his fist as he pressed a button shakily. Her eyes narrowed on the device evilly, realizing the camera was pointed her. She couldn't decide who to kill first, the half demon or the Wind Master. More people were snickering but there were only two beings whose blood would slack her anger.

"You didn't," she was barely speaking now, her voice filled with quiet rage. The Spirit Detective grinned at her through his laughter. Her attention turned back to the conman redhead who'd helped her friend gain blackmail on her.

"Jin, you bastard!" the girl and Chu yelled together for two different reasons. Touya sighed, rolled his pupilless eyes upwards.

"She's never going to come now," the Ice Master shook his head.

"It's a lesson," Jin pointed at the ceiling, poised to look like he was delivering an intelligent fact.

"What would that lesson be, besides how to find a reason to kill a shinobi?" the wolf demon growled.

"Teach ya to not gamble, ya got a real problem with it," he laughed as she lunged for him, and he ran out of her reach.

"Jin, you're a dead man!" she yelled as he ran out the back door. She stopped on the grass and glared at the hovering demon, unwinding the cord from her wrist with an evil gleam to her eyes. Turning it into a lasso she managed to land the loop around the flying demon and pulled him roughly back to earth. "When I see you at the tournament you're still going to be bruised!"


	20. The Takani Territory

Normally I'm not a 'hey look what I found and watch it' person but YouTube blessed me. Seriously, I was just randomly watching YYH Abridged and somehow or another found myself upon a few Eizou Hakusho videos, which apparently, some of them take place after the last ep. Indeed, it actually says in the 8th fragment that the team gathers again and attends the second Makai tournament. I was a little shocked. And I found a video of Hiei and Botan doing a foamy skit.

I have too much free time.

Anyways! Thanks for the reviews again. Really. I love you guys for it. And if you ever have questions or anything, let me know. I love hearing from you guys. The song Iruni is listening to is _I Just Wanna Live_ by Good Charlotte, and the one she mentions is _My Black Dahlia_ by Hollywood Undead. Enjoy!

* * *

_"I'll give you until the last day of the tournament to decide, so take your time and think about it. After all, it's more for you than for anyone else." Koenma was trying to push himself into her head with his eyes, that unwavering stare. She stared back casually, turning the facts over in her head._

_"I'm not sure I'm cut out for that," she answered steadily. She was playing a careful game now. "I mean, with school and the house, I have a lot of responsibility as it is. Responsibility that costs money."_

_"Money?" his face fell and then his brow furrowed. "I'm not sure if it will get the same result for money."_

_She shrugged and looked at him, hoping he'd play ball._

Iruni was lying on the grass of the swamp staring at the clear sky as she remembered her conversation about redemption. Absentmindedly she called the water beside her to bubble and played with the sphere she'd formed out of it, hovering it above her chest and twisting it in the air. She should be sleeping, not practicing. Tomorrow was a big day. They were going to Makai to settle in before the tournament the day after. She glanced down at the careful bindings Genkai had placed on her wrists over the spirit cuffs. Yusuke's had come off after the first week, and she'd told him hers had been removed at the same time.

They hadn't.

Something was still wrong with her that she couldn't place. It used to be easy to fall into a fight without remorse but now she was always holding back. Getting in touch with the amounts of power she'd 'died' with was proving much more difficult than she'd imagined. She'd approached Genkai with that particular issue, and now, she had cuffs.

You ask a person to free you and they chain you up.

What she hadn't bothered telling the others, and she hoped she wouldn't have too, was that she'd been in this tournament once before. As her father's son, to introduce herself to the world. It had been a vain attempt to prove her worth and it had actually created her reputation. She never wanted to witness another event like that again, and then she'd gone to The Dark Tournament, which was only slightly better. She prayed to the gods above a thank you that she hadn't been there for the Makai Tournament over the kingship. All that senseless, useless murder wasn't exactly her style, but she'd go through with it if she had too. She preferred her opponents having a good reason to die, and it depended on her mood how good that reason had to actually be.

Blue eyes focused on stars as she rested with her hands and arms behind her head, her ankles crossed. Touya and Yusuke's words circled her head now. Was she just showing self restraint without realizing it? She'd find out in the arena. If she was it was because she liked her companions well enough to not want to hurt them seriously. If not then she had bigger problems.

Touya's suggestion worried at her brain more furiously. Had she unwittingly mastered her favorite element? A breeze shifted over her as if to coax her towards yes, but she didn't quite believe it. Then again, she couldn't pick out a reason for why not. She could control the wind, she used it as she wished. It was her friend as much as her power. Finally she sighed and stood up. Since she was so determined not to sleep she could at least do something to make herself feel better.

When Yusuke and Kurama came to get her the next morning they found her in the living room, the Fullmetal Alchemist DVD she'd been watching was still playing on the screen of the TV. The dark headed teen wrinkled his nose then quietly chuckled at the sleeping figure slumped over on the couch, her hand still on the remote.

"Who'd have thought," he shook his head and turned the television off. "One of the biggest names in the Makai likes anime."

"It keeps me young," the muffled response sounded like it came from the couch itself and not the groggy figure on it. Kurama bent over the back of the couch to make sure she was awake before touching her shoulder gently. "I'm still going to hit you, just for making fun of my shows."

"It's a cartoon for ten year olds," Yusuke told her as the kitsune jerked his hand back.

"You're just jealous," she yawned and slowly sat up. When he walked closer to tease her more she swung out and landed her fist on his head, birthing a small bump. Satisfied with giving him a knot she got up and stretched without speaking and walked to the back of the temple.

Twenty silent minutes later she reappeared with dripping hair loose around her face and down her back, a backpack slung over her shoulder. Her sword was tied to her hip by a red sash, the red sheath contrasting with her favorite hand-me-down black pants and the chest wrapping peaked from under her white shirt. The soft black shoes were one of three pairs she was brining, along with the three fighting and two training outfits tucked into her bag with three rolls of bandage wrapping. On the hip opposite the sword was tied a metal mask and another long piece of fabric, dark blue.

"You ready now princess?" Yusuke demanded curtly, annoyed at having to wait. She shrugged and waited for him to move, her eyes half closed. "Or should we wait for your carriage?"

"Ehn." She blinked slowly, her hand digging in her pocket until she pulled out the mp3 player that would serve as her self-restraint today and plugged in to drown out his voice. If she had to listen to him too much this morning they'd be one short by the time they arrived at the Demon World's version of a hotel.

And she already owed him an ass kicking for sending everyone that damn video.

* * *

Red eyes scanned the horizon vacantly. It was mid-afternoon already and the rest of the team still hadn't arrived. For a moment Hiei wondered if they'd managed to get through at all. Then he saw red hair and then black above the crowd followed by an obnoxiously loud voice.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted through the mass of bodies and ran forward until he was standing beside the fire youkai. Kurama kept a leisurely pace.

"Where's the girl?" the short demon asked, staring up.

"Oh, this is going to be great, I can just tell." The smirk on the hanyou's face had Hiei's eyebrows raised. "She decided to earn some preemptive intimidation points."

Someone shouted suddenly and the crowd turned towards the wide arching main entrance of the hotel's lobby.

Iruni was walking towards them, but there was something different. Her three teammates watched with different expressions as she looked around the crowd. Yusuke looked down right tickled at the looks she was receiving, Kurama weary and Hiei intrigued. Dark blue eyes took in the competition with ease, assessing, probing in her old way. So it had been a matter of not wanting to hurt her friends. Good. Hiei found himself watching her more than their reactions. If she'd been going for intimidation she'd done a hell of a job from what he could see. It surprised him that she actually did look like a man when she wanted too. Maybe a little too soft featured, but at the same time, so was Kurama.

Her face was half covered by the metal mask she'd tied to her side earlier that day, the dark blue fabric wrapped under it and knotted at the back of her head against the base of her neck while the leather straps from the mask went over and under her ears, closed on the back of her head above the fabric. It didn't match anything else except her eyes but that didn't matter. The effect was what counted the most and it was made. Her sword was strapped to her side, the black hilt with the red binding receiving fearful looks, as if everyone recognized it. The bandages winding up both her arms hid the cuffs from sight and senses and didn't stop until they reached her biceps, which were visible due to the sleeveless nature of her shirt. The sarashi wrap had flattened her chest to pass for a male's and the shirt revealed it minimally.

"He's really back," someone breathed and to Yusuke's humor it was a girl. The whole room had stopped and was staring.

Iruni wasn't listening to the crowd whisper and breath, her ears were still wired to the device in her pocket spilling the comfort of music and melody into her mind. She was aware everyone was staring, she was aware some were now muttering a name that brought a grin to her hidden face, but she didn't really care what they had to say.

"Lord Amon-Shinpi," one demon actually went down on one knee. She passed him without regard and his head rose to watch her go, finally she spotted her friends through the thick of the crowd.

"Lord Takani!" two girls ran through the mass of people and she stopped as they came up to her through a break in the sea of beings. One, a blue skinned green haired water demon of some sort blinked up at her with love struck eyes. Reaching up Iruni carefully pulled the headphones from her ears and listened to them as lyrics spilled out into the open air. _It's getting hectic everywhere that I go, They won't leave me alone, There's things they all wanna know, I'm paranoid of all the people I meet, Why are they talking to me?, And why can't anyone see? I just wanna live_.

"We heard you were back," the other girl, a peachy skinned damsel with golden hair and lavender eyes sighed down at her. Blue eyes turned to her slowly. "We always knew you'd come back."  
"Did you now?" the voice wasn't Iruni's at all, but a deeper imitation. Hiei snorted, eying the scene with interest. Looking around quickly he noticed these two weren't the only girls swooning over the woman. Of course, to their moronic credit, they thought she was a man.

"HE SPOKE TO ME!" she looked ready to cry in her glee. A grin lightened her blue eyes now.

"Shut up!" the water demon shoved the other girl away much to the excitement of the crowd. "I liked your hair better red sir, but black looks good too. It really makes your eyes stand out. Wow. I can't believe I got to meet you!"

Standing on tiptoes Iruni couldn't help herself, she placed her bandaged hands on the girl's shoulders, getting a shudder from her, and breathed in her right ear through the mask, "The pleasure is mine. It's always nice to know I have support. I'll be searching for your face in the audience."

Then she stepped around the shaking kneed demon girl and strolled up to her team, leaving awe in her wake. Underneath the masks she smirked.

"Check us in. Now." She demanded in the same voice, and the urgency made Kurama chuckle and walk over to the desk.

"You seemed to enjoy that," Hiei accused with a glare.

"I have an image to uphold," she snorted at him in her deep voice. "They think I'm a bishounen."

"I think you're a fool for playing this up," he grunted.

"Not like it matters." She shrugged and Yusuke looked at them both. "Women don't exactly strike my chord."

"Oh God, the innuendos," Yusuke covered his ears as he laughed and Kurama returned with four keys.

"They say we get a cabin," he looked partially confused and Iruni nodded.

"It's to keep us separated from the other teams." She explained and took her key, tucking it into the sash holding her pants up. "Hiro wants us to at least live to the first round."

"Why are you so bandaged?" Hiei demanded suddenly, as they started back through the crowd. She kept her eyes trained on the fire demon so no one would take her wandering gaze as an invitation to approach. Talking was not high up on her list of wants right then.

"I'll explain later," she motioned to the crowd with a sweeping hand and nearly smacked a demon in the face. He growled and her eyes narrowed. The fight ended there. "Hn. I already feel like killing someone. It's almost good to be back. I'll get to at least rule out the weaklings."

"That reminds me," Hiei said as they stepped out of a side entrance and into the open air of the Makai. The movement he made was so fast the demons around them didn't notice. Iruni did.

As he struck out with his sword she dodged it and then brought out her own, she'd shoved the music player into her pocket to prevent it from getting lost or her getting tangled in the cord for the headphones. Clashing their weapons Hiei and Iruni pushed against each other, their swords connected.

"I've been waiting for this," he smirked and used his blade to get hers out of the way, throwing a punch at her. He missed as she swept herself under his arm and delivered a knee to his chest.

They had an audience now. Both swords came up at once, pressing into the other's throat.

"You're going to keep waiting," she told him calmly, staring at him. The wind rustled their hair as their team watched and some others gaped, having just come from the hotel's lobby. Neither fighter seemed willing to move themselves or their weapons.

"You really did improve," he told her finally, his eyes moving to their two companions.

"I'm just getting back into my element," she pulled away, turning as she sheathed her sword and walked. He did the same and followed, both silent, neither one was mentally there.

Kurama watched them both, as did Yusuke and the handful of others who'd witnessed the display. What the kitsune saw was making it difficult for him to wear a straight face and force that calm into his eyes, he just wanted to smile so badly. The two shorter dark haired demons were wearing identical looks of chagrin, as if they had failed in some way. Granted he couldn't see Iruni's face at the moment, and probably wouldn't be able to for the duration of their stay in Makai, her eyes spoke volumes. They said interesting things about the fire demon, about herself and about the world they were in.

Where they were in Makai it was warm, pleasantly so, and seemed to be thriving with life. The hotel's main building had been made of stone, looking slightly dilapidated. Tall grasses and trees littered the area with green, purple and gold. Strange fruits labored the limbs, looking engorged and ready to fall. The sky was brightly lit by the sun, with a few clouds starting to converge near the horizon. Hiei looked a little displaced, Yusuke seemed unfamiliar and Kurama appreciated the greenery. Iruni was strangely unreceptive to the land, choosing to focus on the stone building that ended their path.

It was a quiet walk to their little corner of hell, a small detached condominium that had two rooms with four beds in all, a kitchenette, and a living area. The absence of a bathroom didn't really strike any of them until Yusuke noticed, and then complained loudly that he didn't want to go outside.

"You should be happy they have beds. We're in Demon World Yusuke, you've lived here for years. Shouldn't you realize it isn't like Ningenkai?" Kurama asked quietly, annoyance in his emerald eyes.

"There's a river near here, it's warm water. Up a little ways north, maybe a mile, there's a bed of hot springs," Iruni closed the curtains and untied her mask and the cloth cover underneath, eying the metal with distaste. "I think I need to wash this."

"How do you know so much about this area?" Hiei demanded, watching her go to the kitchen and sift around for something to clean with. They had a sink, but she didn't quite trust the water. There wasn't a reserve under the surface of this land as far as she knew, and it wasn't pulled from the river. A demon had to question its origins.

"This hotel was built by and for human proprietors roughly thirty years ago. The amenities aren't quite…up to date." She shook her head and frowned at the absence of any cleaner. "Or apparently hygienic. Looks like I'm running up to river."

"You didn't answer me," he pointed out as his shoulder's found a post on the wall.

"I realize that," she snapped at him, looking disgruntled. Marching passed all of them she shoved open the two separate doors leading to the rooms and frowned. "I didn't want to sleep inside anyways."

"You're avoiding the question now," he her told, and the others watched as her eyes went wild for a second then hardened, shutting down.

"There are two beds per room, so, there should be plenty of space for you three." She turned away and went for the door, before turning and throwing her back into one of the rooms and slamming the door. Reattaching her metal mask she opened the front door and turned to look at them. "I'm going to the river."

"Iruni," Yusuke called as the door slammed. "Geesh, what's got her in a fit?"

"Obviously she doesn't want to be here," Hiei snorted, eyes closed. "She got stiff as soon as we stepped outside."

"She won't tell us now," Kurama shook his head and headed towards the room the wolf demon's bag had been thrown into. He set his own bag softly on the bed closest to the interior wall and studied the small space before returning. It was barren except the beds and the single window with a narrow sill.

Hiei was gone by the time he got back into the main room, his eyes landing on Yusuke.

"So, Demon King," he teased, "Where are we?"

"No clue," the teen shrugged. Stating the obvious he continued, "Hiei just disappeared, said something about hating it when he's ignored."

"I think if anyone has a shot of finding out what's wrong he will, Iruni seems to be able to be more honest with him." The red head looked around and headed to the kitchen hoping to find some tea, or food. He felt relieved when he came across a kettle, cups, and tea leaves. Apparently the food would have to wait. Starting on his task he continued. "I think maybe she relates to him."

"I guess. I mean they're both short, hot tempered, pains in the ass." The dark haired half demon chuckled. "But I guess they're both loners too. Both of them have a thirst for power that gets in the way of their social lives."

"Iruni seems to be conquering hers in the face of vengeance," the kitsune sighed.

"Oh damn!" the teen yelled loudly, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "I forgot to show Hiei the video I made to blackmail Iruni with. Well, I guess I could post it on YouTube…"

"I really won't stop her from killing you this time," Kurama chuckled lightly.

* * *

With the cloth still hiding her features Iruni was bent over, using sand from the bank of the warm bodied river to cleanse her mask. Rubbing the inside of the mask was difficult, it wasn't just a useless show piece. It contained a filter for gases, which was one of the reasons many demons had believed she'd been a gas user herself. Or himself, she mused, from their point of view.

"Why?" she suddenly growled jerking her hands and the mask out of water. Her breath was a pattern of short gasps as the water splashed onto her pants and the grass covered ground. The thinnest layer of sand separated the water from her now, but she could still smell it. It was in her nose, burrowing in and suffocating her. The mask hit the grass, her hands shaking too much to hold it.

Nothing answered her question. Closing her eyes she bent forward, digging her fingers into the soft blades of green as she sat on her knees. This was going to be harder than she'd thought, and it hadn't even started yet. Taking a steadying breath she stopped shaking and stopped worrying about herself as she stood up, bringing the mask with her. She'd forgotten, during her break from her real life, how heavy it was against her face. The familiar feeling of being watched had her analyzing the thick vegetation around her. You had to be careful in Makai, because here you didn't eat vegetables. They ate you.

Red eyes watched her silent struggle without wavering, as Hiei perched in a tree. He'd meant to drop down to talk to her, force her to respond to him, but something about her sudden question to the nothingness around her made him stop. Watching her bow in some sort of pain had made him tense, again he wanted to jump down. Again he didn't.

She looked up at him, and he didn't bother moving or hiding. What point was there? So he was watching her, she expected it by now. Like she'd said, he'd made a habit of continuously bothering her when she didn't want to be bothered. It was only a breeze later that she was standing in front of him, looking haggard for no reason.

"Hn. If you're going to have a mental breakdown, please do it on the ground. I don't want to have to catch you," he told her gruffly, his deep voice breaking the silence.

"Let me fall then."

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded, eyes locking onto hers. If she'd known less about Hiei she might've seen concern, but this fire demon didn't have that type of emotion in his heart. At least she hoped not.

"Nothing." She looked away, a telling sign she was lying.

"Why does this particular place in Makai bother you?" he asked, and he knew it was just this area. She'd been rearing to go until she arrived, and then something had stalled in her. That was going to kill her if she didn't get over it.

"Hiei, just shut up," she growled at him, eyes staying skyward. Blue lightened with the reflection of soft grey above them, the clouds finally arriving. She wasn't saying anything else, not about this. She would not be pitied or questioned for _this_. The sky darkened.

Something crossed her features as he looked up to see what was so intriguing about this storm. A peal of thunder clamored above him. Her brow furrowed, her eyes narrowing and then they were hurtling downwards. She'd thrown herself into him, and from the sudden smell of fire and the sound of splitting wood he could guess why. Looking over her shoulder he saw the second crack of lighting attack the tree where they'd been standing.

When they crashed onto the ground, her body was sheltering his, a situation he'd neither expected nor wanted to be in. Steadily he pressed a hand against her side but she didn't move, her eyes were fixed in front of them.

"Don't you know trees are the worst place to be during a storm? They're the first place lightning strikes." Hiro was mere feet away, his blonde head thrown back in laughter. A pretty scar marred the skin of throat from their last encounter and Iruni bit her lip with the need to reopen it. His golden eyes leveled on her and Hiei, and found something very unpleasant about the scene.

"Who is this?" Hiei asked her as she finally stood. She didn't bother blocking him from view now, something of hatred and pain in her eyes.

"I could ask the same of you. Could it be that my dear Amon-Shinpi finally found herself a replacement?" the false sweetness in his tone made her growl.

"Give me some credit Hiro, I had taste at some point before I met you," she snorted. Hiei raised his eyebrows but let the comment slide.

So this was the man who had chased her into Ningenkai? He hardly seemed worth all the pain. The fire demon straightened his back, setting his shoulders back and eyed the competition with a smirk. No, not worth it at all. His body said he wasn't necessarily a great fighter, he was too relaxed, but then again with electricity distance was probably an asset.

"Hn, this is who you're here to kill? Should be quick." Hiei's deeply voiced assurance made her smile despite the company and she shook her head.

"He's like me Hiei, he doesn't look like much but he'll rip your throat out. I trained him well. But apparently not well enough, he's found a new master." She found it easier to be calm in front of Hiei. Her pride depended on it.

"You weren't there the last time," Hiro looked at Hiei. Iruni stared at his face bitterly. "Why, I wonder, would you fight for someone you don't like?"

"From what I hear, liking Shinpi is like signing a death wish, and I find it safer to be an ally than an enemy in circumstances like that. If friendship is a death sentence, I can't imagine what her opponents must face." The fire youkai seemed very noncommittal about the whole conversation, disinterested at best. Iruni found herself pleased with his nonchalance. The less he was involved, the better.

"That's actually wise," the lightning user nodded. "She's got quite the bite."

"I hate you, and your blood will paint that arena red," she snarled at him, her anger pressing into the wind. It sharpened and bit at any exposed skin, friendly or otherwise.

"Say what you want, but you never could get me out your head." He tapped his temple and pointed at her with the same hand. "You'll never have that freedom again, I'll see to it."

"You're _My Black Dahlia_," she hissed dangerously. Her muscles were tensed and aching from the urge to just end this now, here. "And the next time my sword rips into your flesh, it will kill you."

"I always liked you best angry Ichi," the nickname raised her heckles. "My little wolf. You always get more fun when you're angry. So passionate."

"Shinpi," Hiei's warm hand on her shoulder felt heavy, like it was steel. Strong, refined steel. "Control yourself."

Those golden orbs dared her to come forward, to just launch herself. With a hidden smirk she sent the wind at him and toppled him backwards.

"That was childish," the demon scolded with a smile. She wanted to rip his face off. "It's too bad your guardian is here, maybe we could've made one last good memory."

"You were nothing but a nightmare," she breathed slowly. "I understand why your mother abandoned you now. Anyone who can sense energy can smell the cowardice on you. I'm only sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Bringing me here of all places to do what you never could. You really are nothing but a coward."

"You bitch!" talking about his childhood was off limits, it always had been. She'd always made a point to keep that information private, to be as impersonal as possible in a fight. Now, oh yes, now she was making this personal.

"I'll see you in the arena Hiro," she nodded sharply at him then added, "You're dismissed."

"You are not in charge of me!" he roared.

"Leave, before I stop trying to get her to see reason," Hiei threatened with a smirk twisting up at the end. "I think it'd be rather enjoyable, watching her gut you like an animal myself. I'm merely doing this for the sake of the audience."

"The audience?" the breathy growl was now directed at the red eyed apparition.

"He means he'd rather everyone who came get the same chance to watch you die that he has right now," Iruni answered darkly. "He's quite the sadist actually, I'd take his advice."

The golden haired demon was gone after that. She closed her eyes and the pressure on her shoulder disappeared, and with it the heat his skin always carried. The wind had been stifled. Her lips were moving but no words were coming out. He went to ask her what she was doing and her eyes opened, glistening with determination.

"Have you ever had to do something impossible?" she whispered unevenly. He'd never heard her like this.

"If you do it, it's not impossible," he shrugged.

"It feels impossible," she was talking more to herself, he was sure, so he didn't answer her. "Hiei make me a promise."

"I don't-" he started to tell her he didn't make promises but she went on.

"If I die," her voice was harder now, her eyes daring to meet his. "I want to know that he won't make it out of this tournament alive."

"He won't," he didn't directly promise anything but she knew he understood. He wanted his revenge too. After all, Hiro had gone after Yukina.

"You wanted to know what about this place had me so angry?" she asked him and he didn't move or answer. She smiled behind her mask and looked around. "This land is what is up for grabs here. This is the prize you know."

"I didn't," she was being indirect again. That was getting annoying.

"Can you guess why Hiro demanded that this particular piece of Makai become the prize?" she asked him curiously, her face pointed at the sky.

"No."

"This is my home. The Takani Territory," she closed her eyes and the softest of breezes welcomed her back. "This hotel is my castle, these woods my escape, this river my bath. This land is mine and he wants me to die on it."

"Hn. Then he's a fool," the fire apparition's words had her looking at him. "If he thinks he can kill you twice, he's deranged. It's obvious he's terrified of you."

"No, it's not me he's scared of," she shook her head. "He thinks I can't lay a hand on him, because of our past. He's scared of _you._"

"Why?" he wanted to believe it was his natural aura of danger but that didn't fit.

"Because," she looked him in the eyes then turned around and started walking away, headed back to the small building they'd be staying in. "you held me back. No one else can claim that. It scares him to think I'll listen to you."

It scared her too, but with her face away from him he couldn't read that from her eyes. She really needed to a grip on herself. He was just Hiei. There was no reason for her to be so worried about her reaction to him.

* * *

"Let me see it again," Chu hovered around Yusuke, bending over his shoulder to watch the same video for the sixteenth time. And for the sixteenth time they both roared with laughter until they were bright red in the face and gasping for air.

"I'm going to break that damn phone on his face," Iruni announced to Jin's delight.

"Now, now," the red head threw his arm over her shoulders. "Don't be so sour. Ya really are more lovely when ya aren't so bitter, I think. Ya should smile and enjoy it. After all if ya can't laugh-""Jin, if you tell me one more time to laugh at myself, I will use _you_ to break that phone over Yusuke's mug." She growled at him and he laughed.

"Ya might be pretty when ya smile," he poked her side and she flat lined her lips to contain the smile brewing, "but yer downright sexy when ya get so bothered. Something about a woman who can threaten a man is just attractive."

"Oy, back off Jin!" Chu called angrily.

The others had arrived sometime before Iruni had made it back to the hotel room. Hiei still hadn't returned, which made the wolf demon nervous, but no one else was concerned. Jin, Chu and Yusuke had made a fine time of replaying her shock and the kiss on Yusuke's phone for the past two hours or so, and Touya and Kurama were both talking about the competition. Rinku was sleeping on the couch with soft snores.

"Hey, go get Hiei and let him know we're going to eat," Yusuke closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Do I look like an errand boy?" she demanded.

"Actually yeah, you do," he scratched his head with a lopsided smile.

"Fine," she pushed off the wall, tied her mask on and sent him a glare. "But you better have enough food for all of us, because if I have to go without I'm going to stab you."  
The door slammed closed before he could mutter a reply.

* * *

"Why is it Hiei is always the one no one can ever find?" Iruni muttered darkly, in her deep voice just in case, as she walked the bank of the river. Hiei's scent went up this way, north. Given that information and her knowledge of the land she should've connected the dots. Hiei was up the river a ways, and she'd been walking further into the dense forest. Perfect cover. The hot springs were very secluded, something she'd delighted in many times.

Naturally it would make the perfect place to bathe then.

Scanning the banks she stopped, confused. Hiei's scent disappeared here, which meant he'd gone into the water, but she didn't see him. Looking around she found her eyes stalling. Oh, she'd found the fire youkai alright. With a smirk she leaned against a small variation of the palm trees of Ningenkai, with raised eyebrows. He apparently hadn't heard her approach because he hadn't made a move to cover himself at all as he climbed out of the hot water of the bubbling springs on the opposite bank, reaching for the slight pile of black that was his clothes.

"You know, if I were an enemy I could've attacked you by now," she spoke with hardly subdued laughter. His head whipped around to her.

"What the hell are you doing there?" he growled, shoving his legs into his pants in a blur of motion.

"Yusuke sent me to retrieve you for dinner," she rolled her eyes to the sky. "Didn't realize I'd be receiving a free show."

"Who said it was free?" he was in front of her now, eyes livid. He'd jumped the river from the opposite bank. She refused to look at him, because if she did she'd burst out laughing. Glad he couldn't see her grin she kept her eyes on the sky. His face glowed a faint red in the corner of her vision, making the grin widen. "What's the matter onna? Embarrassed?"

"I would say revenge is sweet, but," she looked him in the eyes, finally sure she could control herself, "after seeing that display, I think that might be an overstatement."

The dull expression on his face broke her self control and she fell into a fit of laughter, starting to walk away while she shook with the mirth of it.

"Ah," she sighed, "overstatement."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he grabbed her and pulled her back. "Why were you spying on me?"

"I was not spying. I told you. I was here to get you for dinner. It's not my fault you didn't hear me coming," she whirled around on him, her hair spreading in a shallow circle. She'd taken it out from the braid barely an hour before, and the plaits had left soft curls. "What are you so upset for? You saw me naked too."

"It is not the same," he growled.

"Tit for tat my friend," she leaned forward, glad the mask was in place, because he mimicked the motion. Something devious leaked into his eyes, and then he shoved forward, pushing her into a tree. He hated that deep male voice she had to use now. "What's your problem?"

"You," he walked across the two feet she'd been thrown through and stood in front of her, blocking her from getting off the tree trunk. Placing his hands over her shoulders, palms against the bark, he leaned forward just enough to make sure she was paying attention. Her mind had a tendency to wander.

"Get your hands away from me," she growled, the humor gone.

"No," he narrowed his eyes to match hers. "What did you mean earlier, it scares Hiro that you'll listen to me? You don't listen to anyone."

"You pinned me to a tree to ask me about a man I'm about to kill?" she asked, her eyes flattening. "You're an idiot."

"Baka!" he yelled.

"Oh, just shut up!" she put her hands on his chest to shove him away and he didn't budge. "Get the hell out of my face you chibi!"  
"Why won't you ever just give me a straight answer?" he demanded. "You always dance around the truth. You're hiding still and its pissing me off!"  
"No one asked you to be here!" she yelled at him. "Stop acting like this is supposed to be a favor, I never wanted you to get involved!"

"You're lying!" the sentence hung in the silence, her eyes and his wide with shock. He swallowed and jerked away from her, stomping away.

"You should've stayed with Mukuro!" she yelled after him, her hand searching for something to throw at the back of his head. He spun around and stared at her. "You heard me! If didn't want to come, you shouldn't have. I don't need your pity! Damn it, where's a rock when I need one!?"

"I didn't want to stay with Mukuro," he snapped at her. "I wanted to fight. Why are you looking for rocks?"

"I'm going to throw them at you!" she yelled, her deep voice cracking into her usual one. Her fist clenched around a stone and she launched it at him as hard as she could, but he moved. Stand still!"

"I hate your voice!" he yelled at her, "so stop screaming it at me!"

"You infuriating troll!" she stomped forward.

"Cross dressing bitch!" he growled, walking towards her until they were nose to nose.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you failed to even make past the qualifying test!" the menace in her quietly female voice sharp. He smirked at the change.

"Hn. Who'd have thought that your real voice could actually be _less_ annoying than something." He told her smugly. "I actually prefer it to that cheap ass imitation you do. The new one makes my brain bleed every time you talk."

Before he could blink her arms shot out and hit him in the chest, sending him backwards. He reached out and grabbed the first part of her he could as he fell into the water of the hot springs behind them, bringing her with him.

They splashed into the water backwards, both scrambling to sit up. Hiei's hand gripped the metal mask Iruni had been wearing as he fought to break the surface, hoisting himself into a shallower part of the spring. She was beside him, the dark clothe hanging around her neck as she sat in a backwards crabwalk position, staring at him. He sat on hands and knees, staring her. Grasping the mask he blinked down at it, then back up to her. They were both soaking wet, hair clinging to their faces and shoulders.

"This is yours," he extended his hand and she looked at the mask blankly, then threw her head back in laughter. His lips twitched into a smile.

"You look adorable with your hair wet!" she choked out between laughs, and he splashed water into her face with a huff. A small swell of a wave covered him shortly after and she fell backwards, breathlessly continuing to chortle with tears in her eyes as he chuckled himself, completely drenched again.

"I forgot you had water in your veins too," he snorted, crawling to the bank until he was on dry land again. She continued to lie in the water, trying to calm down. Her breathing was evening out slowly, as her hair swayed and swirled in the ebb of the water. She wasn't submerged more than three inches. "Shinpi…"

"What?" she blinked up at him by lifting her chin and arching her back a slight bit, grinning and making no move to get up.

"Your shirt," he pointed down and tried to focus on her face. Blinking she looked down and remembered all too suddenly she was wearing white. Lots of white.

"Well, damn. So much for revenge," she laughed again, sitting up. He shook his head, trying to get as much water out of his hair as possible, and then extended his hand. Taking it without argument she stood up and reapplied her mask, leaving the cloth around her neck, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Pervert."  
"What?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You got me wet knowing I was wearing white," she playfully shoved him as they began walking, trying to keep one arm around herself.

"Baka," he smirked and chuckled, looking away. "You shoved me. I tried to keep steady."

"Oh, right," she rolled her eyes. "Oh! By the way, I have to warn you."

"About?" he blinked at her cautiously.

"Yusuke has the video he's been dying to show you…"


	21. The First Match

I'm so sorry this took so long guys! I had a friend in town and I hadn't seen her in five years, so it was important that we spent time together. And I started work (naturally right during the weekend) but yes, it is here now! The next one will be much faster.

* * *

"Can you hear that?" Yusuke cocked his head to the side, listening to the soft sounds of voices through the wall.

"It's Iruni and Hiei," Kurama nodded, working over the small hibachi he had set on the counter. There wasn't an oven in the kitchen, or much of anything else. What they'd suspected was a kitchenette was really a lot of counters and cabinets with a sink. "Took her a while."  
"Yeah," Yusuke grinned deviously. "Those two _always_ take a while."

"Ya might not wanna let her hear ya saying that now Urameshi," Jin warned with a grin himself. "She gets a wee bit defensive over that stuff."

"What stuff?" Rinku stared up at the red headed wind master with wide eyes.

"Don't ya mind," Chu rubbed the child's head. "But they are awful chummy eh?"

"No, not really. They're often at each other's throats," Kurama corrected shaking his head. "But it's a mutual understanding I think. They push each other to the very edges."

"But what stuff?" Rinku whined. Chu glared down at him.

"I told ya not to worry about it!" the purple haired apparition yelled.

"Hn. So I see you weren't exaggerating," Hiei walked in the room and Iruni followed, shrugging. As soon as the door was closed she took the mask off and untied the clothe that hung around her neck like a loose ascot.

"I'm changing," she pushed passed the other and made it into the room that held her bag. She mumbled about wearing white and water until the door closed softly behind her, the latch catching.

Yusuke waited a moment to make sure the door had closed before jumping over to Hiei with his cell phone out, waving it in the youkai's face. Hiei blinked and looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Watch this. It's hilarious," and the detective played the video. Hiei watched it, studying the small screen carefully before taking the phone from the hanyou's hands, as if to get a better look of the show. Jin's lips crashed against the girl's and her shock was apparent in the sudden tension of her body.

"It's stored on this device?" he asked curiously, hands aching to close, and the teen nodded happily. Kurama moved to warn him but didn't manage before the resounding noise of plastic and metal breaking filled the small cabin. The fire demon smirked at the two pieces of the phone that were left, connected by the thinnest wire. He snapped the wire then handed the phone back to the shell shocked boy, smirk solidly in place.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Yusuke bellowed, taking a stance that screamed his intentions to beat the shorter demon into the ground.

A door opened behind him and Iruni walked out, her damp hair still sticking to her skin and the fresh laid bandages around her torso. She'd changed the sarashi wrap and her pants, but nothing else. Barefoot and shirtless she padded into the kitchen to stare up at Kurama expectantly. Compared to his height she almost looked like a child with those wide, pleading blue eyes.

"Answer me runt!" the hanyou yelled.

"Hn. Control yourself detective." Hiei was staring at Yusuke but watching Iruni out of the side of his vision.

"Kurama-kun?" she looked up sweetly, softening her face in a way contradictory to her nature. The innocent voice had the kitsune on edge.

"Yes Iruni?" he responded carefully.

"Would you happen to know why my clothes were strung out over the bedroom?" she continued quietly, in the same innocent way. He blanched and became engrossed with his task of cooking. "Kurama…"

"I can't say," he started on something else as she turned out of the kitchen area and walked into the living room. Her look stayed innocent as she regarded everyone and Yusuke continued to demand a reason for breaking his phone from Hiei.

"Boys?" the sweetly soothing call had everyone in the room turning towards her, eyes widened. "Can anyone tell me who exactly was brave enough to rummage through my bag?"

No one answered and she sighed, shaking her head.

"This is creepy," Yusuke muttered. She looked at him slowly. "Will you stop staring? Jin wanted to find your mp3 player so he went through your bag."

"Is there a reason you keep invoking my wrath?" she demanded, the charade done, as she marched up to the red head in question. He laughed, rubbing the back of his head, and slowly backed away. Her sword was against his throat instantly. "Give it back."  
"It's in my pocket," he announced making her eyes narrow. He reached down and pulled out the small mp3 player. She snatched it from his hands and cradled it to her chest, eyes closed in rapture.

"I thought I had you in my pocket when I fell in," she whispered quietly, turning back to the room. "I'm so glad I was smart enough to leave you behind." The door closed behind her.

"Anyone else find that strange?" Yusuke asked, a large sweat drop on the side of his head. The others nodded.

"Hn. You should've been there when she thought it had fallen into the hot spring." Hiei smirked. "She spent ten minutes diving in the water to find it."

"Hot springs?" Chu, Jin and Yusuke all leant forward and crowded the small demon with hungry looks of curiosity. "What happened?"

"Nothing," the closed eyed dismissal had all the adult demons exchanging a knowing look.

"Sure," Chu drew out the syllable until Hiei made a face and then glared, with his vein sticking out on his head. "I'm just sayin' she's suddenly in a good mood."

"She's never in a good mood," Hiei snapped. "Besides if the music keeps her occupied I think we should drown her in it. After her encounter with Hiro she needs something to keep her from being an idiot."

"She ran into Hiro?" Kurama stopped working in the kitchen to stare at his friend. "Just now when she went to get you?"

"No, when I went to get her," Hiei counted back the hours silently.

"I wonder why she didn't bring it up." Yusuke scratched his head while he looked at the closed door with concern in his eyes.

_"It scares him I'll listen to you."_ The fire demon's recollection had him seeing her turn her back on him. "It wasn't worth mentioning. Just a pissing match between enemies."

"I don't like how much power he has over her." The leader of their small team spoke quietly. "I mean, for her to hide from him must mean something intense happened that she won't tell us about."

"It's not that difficult to understand Yusuke," Kurama sighed. "You're just blind sometimes."

"The fox has a point," Hiei leaned against a wall with an arrogant look on his face. "It's easy to see she thought she was in love with him before he ruined her life. She gave him a lot of power when she admitted her feelings to him, and now he's using them against her. Problem is he's twisted their relationship so badly now all she can see is the hatred. He's going to lose."

"Then why are you the one telling us he paid her a visit?" Yusuke challenged. The youkai didn't have a retort for that. "Exactly."

"Ah, she doesn't wanna be here, ya right 'bout that there Urameshi, but I think I know why," Jin tapped his chin thoughtfully, strung across the couch and staring at the ceiling. "If I remember right the lands we're on used to belong to the Takani family. Not too far from here is The Trapping Desert. This place is an oasis."

"What?" Kurama leaned forward curiously.

"Yeah, we came here through that desert," Chu nodded. "Nasty place. You can't seem to go five feet into it without a mirage trying to kill you."

"That's why it's called The Trapping Desert," Hiei snorted. "I've heard of it. The mirages lure you to the most dangerous spots and something tries to kill you. The heat generally gets to you first."

"Must've made one helluva battle ground," Jin's thoughtful gaze seemed lazy with memory. "I mean, I wish I'd've been there to watch that fight. Would've been interestin' to see."

"What fight?" Rinku jumped up onto the arm of the couch and stared down at the shinobi.

"That's where Hiro killed Amon-Shinpi, or so the story is told I say," Jin nodded then closed his eyes. "Damn mess they made of the place though. Apparently the reason the ridge out there is blood red is because of all the blood Amon-Shinpi lost."

"Oh, I've heard that story," Touya came forward a bit and picked up where Jin had left off. "Hiro lead her into the desert because he knew the winds weren't as strong there and there was no water for her to call. It threw her off balance."

"What happened?" Yusuke breathed, enraptured with the story.

"Ah, the lightning user and the demon lord fought like starving dogs after she took out the whole army and village he'd developed. She knew he wanted her blood so she made him spill every last drop she could lose before he paralyzed her from what I hear," Jin blinked his eyes open and sat up to stare at the Reikai Tentai. "It paints the desert now, it does. Her blood never really dried up or went away. It just stained the earth."

"The supposed killing blow went through her chest," Touya yet again picked up the tale. "Apparently he wasn't expecting her to have any other defense. She was weak, in her original form, and dying with his arm buried in her chest."

"So she laughed and opened the world up underneath them and made to kill them both. One helluva fight," the wind demon seemed lost in thought, trying to imagine what the fight was like. His voice was wistful. "Only two demons saw them fall out of all the ones who had been watching in the beginning. Only Hiro managed to claw his way back out. She closed the gap around them, jutting rocks and land out of the desert like a mountain."

"You mean she intentionally tried to kill herself just so he would die?" Rinku's words hit the fire demon in the chest, making his hardened eyes widen. The story had eaten at his nerves, making him tense. _"If I die…"_ No. She couldn't be planning to… she was too smart to try that.

"Gruesome," Yusuke stared at her door again and yelled. "You know, sometimes information like this would be helpful before it becomes important!"

There was no response and he growled.

"Yusuke, do you really think she wanted to tell us how she died?" Kurama chastised. "I don't think she wanted us to worry about it. She's a strong fighter. Leave her alone."

"That's bull! We're a team!" he complained. "Aren't we supposed to look out for each other?"

Her door cracked open again and she came out with her nose buried in a book, eyes scanning the page hungrily, with the black wires of her headphones blending into the black tresses of her hair. Ignoring the group of men she walked towards the door. Hiei's arm shot out, grabbing her shoulder and jostling her fantasy world.

"What?" she demanded snappishly, glaring. He tugged on a wire so that the earphone popped out. They held eyes for a second before he explained simply.

"Your mask."

"Oh," she blinked, then handed him the book, "Hold this."

As she ducked back into the room Yusuke raised his eyebrows, grinning at the fire demon.

"Was that an act of kindness?" he questioned, eyebrows flitting up and down. The fire demon leered then cracked the book open to scan the page. Eye widening he closed it just as she came back with her mask in place.

"Thanks. Someone come get me when the food is done," she was speaking loud enough to let them assume her music was back on. She took the book from Hiei and left.

* * *

The crowd was thicker now, hordes of demons surrounding the small, feeble tables that lined the front entrance of the freshly rebuilt arena. A giant tablecloth stretched from one end of the line to the other, and each table had a list of entrants, a stamp and a high stack of papers. Team leaders walked up with their groups behind them to get their names checked off the list and received enough sheets of paper for each member to have their own. There were new rules in play this year, and the committee wanted them to be more than clear to the competitors.

Yusuke walked up to a dour looking demon woman, hair pulled back in a bun as violet eyes scanned the list for the third time.

"I'm sorry, but there is no Urameshi on the list." She told him again. He growled.

"What do you mean? We were invited!" he yelled.

"Actually, just Amon-Shinpi was invited. We are just her team," Kurama corrected lightly, and the woman's eyes widened.

"Your Team Takani?" she gasped, taking in the three faces. "But where is Lord Amon-Shinpi?"

"I had to deal with something," Iruni walked up to the table casually, her mask in place and hair tied in a high ponytail. Her white and dark blue battle gear covered her, complimenting her eyes and bringing notice to her still bandaged hands. "Team Takani."

"How many?" the woman blinked up with a soother tone. She barely had to tilt her head to look at the standing demon from her chair.

"Four including myself. Names are Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei." She watched the woman scribble the information into the book in her hands. "And change the team name to Urameshi, he's the band leader."

"Are you sure?" she looked up again and Iruni nodded once. "Alright then. Take four papers and read the revisions to the rules."

"Where were you?" Yusuke demanded as soon as they'd passed into the arena itself, making their way to the open area that would serve as their fighting grounds. The arena itself was massive, containing four different fields to fight in so that the fighters involved would rarely have an easy time of offing the others. A single large circle was drawn through all four areas, serving as the ring.

"Koenma and Botan showed up while I getting dressed and I had to talk to him. They'll be watching from the sidelines." She announced carefully, her eyes scanning the paper. "Hmm."

"What is it?" Kurama looked over the sheet in his hands and felt his face fall a bit.

_Welcome to the annual Makai Elite Dualist Tournament Fighters!_

_Some revisions have been made to the previous rule book to ensure for the most effective, sporting matches. This is the official declaration of the aforementioned alterations. Read this carefully and understand your ignorance will not exempt you from following these guidelines. Those found to be anything but compliant with be removed from the roster and taken outside of tournament grounds. The consequences for reentry or negligence to comply with the repercussions are death._

_Now the new rules are as follows:_

_The first three sets of matches, instead of two, will be team matches allowing for paired team members to compete together to further their position._

_Teams will declare once a match is on the floor which members will be fighting. Only two members are allowed in a single match at any given time. If one member of a team is beaten they are disqualified from continuing during these first rounds. After then teams no longer exist._

_Any weapon is allowed in a match so long as it is carried into the grounds by one of those competing in the current match. If another team member or audience member should aid a competitor they will be ejected and disqualified as applies._

_There will be a week separating the quarterfinals from the semifinals and the semi finals from the finals. This is to allow for recuperation of all competitors to ensure the best matches possible._

_No competitor will fight in consecutive matches for their team._

_Killing the announcers is now considered a crime against the committee and will result in death._

_Bouts will be updated and altered continuously, it is your responsibility to keep up with them._

_After the third match teammates may not interfere with the outcome of any match in which one of their own is involved in._

_Killing a ranked competitor will grant the victor the deceased's place in the ranking system._

_Any fighter who is deemed unfit to fight will forfeit their placing and their rights to continue. If there is any doubt on this matter a committee appointed healer will inspect the fighter in question._

"He's trying to throw you off balance," Hiei noted darkly.

"This is beyond his power." She waved the paper then crumbled it in her fist and let it fall to the floor. "He's bought the entire committee. Power is such a fragile asset."

"What are these rankings they mention?" Hiei asked her, staring at the paper.

"All fighters have rankings, based on prestige and supposed ability. The better your rank the more likely you'll make it to the finals. No one will have a rank until we go through the preliminaries though."

"And where are these prelims?" Yusuke looked around like he was already bored. Iruni pointed to the battle grounds where a line of demons were waiting for their chance to hit what looked like a giant upright scale. "What is that?"

"It measures your strength," she fingered her bandages steadily thankful she'd never taken the cuffs off. She'd have too in her first match, but that could wait. "That's how we get ranked. We won't find out our places until the first round, which is later today. It also declares if you're even strong enough to be in this tournament."

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled from down the hall as they watched a few demons take their turn with the reader, making their heads turn to her and Koenma, who walked slowly behind. She came running up to them, hair bouncing on the back of her head with wide amethyst eyes. "How are things so far?"

"We haven't done anything yet," he blinked at her. "What were you expecting?"

"You haven't tested?" she asked him dully and watched him shake his head. "Well get down there! I'm dying to know how you rank!"

"She's worried," Koenma's smooth voice declared making the cerulean haired onna narrow her eyes. "We all are. Keiko says you'd better come back in one piece, because you promised."

"She of little faith," he puffed up his chest and beamed. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, who the hell can beat me?"

"I can name a few," Kurama noted thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Come on, let's get in line."

Dragging the others behind him they made their way down stairs to the ground level of the arena where the fighters were waiting to get their chance to be read. The team looked up to see their two fans, soon joined by Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku, staring down at him.

It took what felt like hours for them to move to the front of the never ending line, Iruni was constantly scanning the others before and after them, meeting a few eyes knowingly then moving on. Hiei and Kurama were doing the same. Yusuke alone seemed comfortable with his situation, cockily undeterred by the sneers sent his way.

"Next!" a tall man in a suit called from beside the device. He had a blank face and a furiously scribbling hand as he took down everyone's results in a book similar to that which they checked into.

"That's me!" Yusuke burst forward and the others rolled their eyes. "You sure I can't break this thing?"

"Just hit it," the man instructed, pen poised and ready.

"Seriously, I can't-" he started again.

"You either hit it or bow out." The man snapped and Yusuke shrugged.

"Whatever man, it's your machine." He hauled his arm back and slammed his fist into the pliable surface, finding it stretch beneath the force of his hand. He pulled back from the punch and stared at his balled hand, then looked at the scribe.

"S-class. Move on," he didn't look up.

"Hn. This is ridiculous," Hiei snorted coming forward, but Kurama and Yusuke noted he seemed to be putting a lot of effort into his single punch.

"High A-class, move on." He looked at the line and motioned for Kurama to come forward, and the kitsune obliged, striking quickly against the machine with his right hand as the other two before him had done.

"High A-class."

"Your machine needs to be recalibrated," Iruni stepped forward, her eyes meeting his. The look they exchanged made the man smile.

"I see, what makes you say that," he asked with humor.

"You know exactly what," she was using her best deep voice and he raised his eyebrows.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Lord Takani. I assure you these machines are accurate. Nothing slips passed them," he smiled and motioned for her to come forward. A left fist struck the machine hard and the man's eyebrows rose as a result. "Low A-class."

She smiled behind her mask and straightened up to look at him. Without another word she walked towards her waiting team and nodded at them to continue walking.

"That's not too bad, I guess," Yusuke's brow was pinched as he regarded their newest fighter and she chuckled darkly. "A-class I mean."  
"I suppose not," she agreed with a nod.

"That's your bad arm," Kurama noted, quietly.

"Is it?" she blinked up at him, knowing he couldn't see her smirk. "I didn't notice."

"What are you playing at?" Hiei demanded.

"The same thing the both of you are," she looked between the fire demon and kitsune. "Only I'm much better at it."

Yusuke didn't seem to get the joke, but the others were grinning at her. Slowly they made their way back up the stairs to regroup with the others. Botan had disappeared, but no one seemed worried or concerned. Rinku picked on the demon lord for her low ranking, and she dealt with it with a shrug and a few minor threats. Everyone else boasted the brilliance in the other two youkai for lessening their energies for the initial test. They all knew what a surprise it would be to face them now.

It didn't take long for the bouts to be declared and Team Urameshi had to face a team called Aikou in the third match of the first round. Iruni stayed behind from the others with Koenma to watch the first few matches while Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei went to practice before the big match. None of them had heard of the low ranked team, but they didn't want to take chances. The team leader also wanted to discuss who'd go in for the first match, naturally offering himself up on a silver platter.

"Hn." Hiei stared at the tournament sheet, reading the names of their opponents and their rankings. "You and Kurama can have this one."  
"What? I figured you'd want to be in the first match you could," Kurama told his younger companion innocently. "You always want to be the first to win."

"When it's worth my time. The idiot could handle these demons, and I'm not in the mood to settle for a half-assed fight." The fire demon told the kitsune.

"Should we ask Ir-Amon-Shinpi?" the Spirit Detective corrected himself quickly. The other two demons exchanged a look.

"I don't think Lord Takani will mind you stepping forward," the smooth voice behind them had them turning to meet Koenma. He was alone.

"Where's the runt at?" Yusuke asked.

"He had something better to do," the Spirit World King shrugged. "I was under the distinct impression he didn't care about this next fight though."

"Sweet!" the young hanyou punched the air in victory and grinned. "Match one to me and Kurama!"

"So the second round is mine then," Hiei declared. "If it's worthy."

"Oh no, you're fighting with Amon-Shinpi. We aren't taking any chances just because your ego needs inflation," the dark haired boy poked the smaller demon in the chest once then withdrew his hand when his skin got scorched. "You two had better work as a team too. I'm not picking up your slack."

"I don't need help."

"Too bad, because you're going to get it."  
"Poke me one more time detective and I'll forcibly remove your finger." Yusuke's finger came dangerously close to the smaller demon before a voice shattered his mock hostility.

"Oh Yusuke!" small arms fastened around his neck as a head nestled into his neck, tears already spilling from dark brown eyes. Keiko's grip tightened when he went to pull her away, worry and anger on his face.

"What the hell Botan? Why'd you go get them? Don't you know how dangerous this is?" he screamed at the blue haired woman who shirked away from him, opting to stand behind Kurama. She went to respond and he opened his mouth again. "If anything happens to her I'm going to beat the hell out of you!"

"Stop yelling at Botan. I wanted to come, to make sure…"Keiko looked up at him pleading to his sensibilities with her tear stained eyes. "Oh Yusuke."

"Stop crying, it's not even that bad," he snorted, turning his head away as she continued to cling to his neck. "We're the third in line to fight then we don't go again until the first round is done. These next guys are so easy even Hiei doesn't think they're worth it."

"I thought I'd actually come to watch this time, since classes are out," Kuwabara grinned at them, Shizuru smoking behind him.

"Baby brother wanted to make sure none of you died," she explained coolly, bringing a dark red blush to the man's face. He yelled at her and received a punch to the head that silenced him. "Shut up Kazuma."

"Where are Yukina and the old woman?" Hiei asked dourly.

"Getting food," Shizuru shrugged. "They saw there was nothing to eat in the cabin thing we're staying in and went searching."

"You let Yukina go out alone?" he growled at Kuwabara, stepping forward.

"She's fine with Genkai. Don't worry." The orange haired human waved off the aggression with the ease that comes with years of repeated exposure with no ill effect. "Iruni told them where to go for the best stuff before she took off."

"Its Amon-Shinpi baka, and he's a man," Hiei reminded him frostily.

"Where'd he go?" Koenma asked as Keiko finally released Yusuke after he kissed her. The prince looked with disdain at the short fire youkai. Kurama chuckled at the couple beside him.

"Said something about needing a reminder and just disappeared." Kazuma shrugged again, offering his hands up in a gesture to suggest he wished he could help. Koenma just nodded and turned to the others.

"Are we all going to fit in the cabin? There was only four beds." He pointed out counting heads, present and otherwise. Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Iruni, Hiei, himself, Botan, Keiko: eleven.

"Shinpi and I sleep outside," Hiei told him. "The rest of you can work it out yourselves."

"Well, Keiko and I can split a bed," Yusuke scratched his head nonchalantly. Kazuma raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So that leaves three beds and a couch to be split between, what, seven people?"Kuwabara tapped his chin. "If Yukina and I split…"

"I'll cut your heart out where you stand if you finish that sentence, mentally or verbally," Hiei warned darkly. "Yukina can share a room with the other women."

"You aren't her boss you know, if she wants to stay with Kazuma, she has every right too," Shizuru argued, stamping out her cigarette. He glared at her. The quiet defense brought a wry smile to the woman's lips.

"If he wants to live, he won't do it. And he wants to live. Swooning like a fool I can tolerate, because its relatively harmless, but touching her results in appendages being sliced off as bluntly as my sword allows." He snapped.

"Why don't we finish the discussion later?" Kurama suggested. "For now we can go back to the room and talk about this first match. Hopefully by then Amon-Shinpi will have returned."

"I wouldn't count on it, she seemed like she'd be gone for a while." Botan looked at Yusuke, then Kurama. Sighing she looked away, her accented voice thicker. "She mentioned visiting Kin Jiro. I'd just leave her alone for a while, let her have her peace until the match."

A few eyes expectantly shot to the glowering fire demon, but he stayed with them, choosing to accompany them back to the suite rather than take off. Kurama smiled a bit, understanding. There were some moments that were not meant to be intruded on, and Hiei was counting this as one of them. The short youkai seemed more claustrophobic than usual once they all packed into the small two bedroom unit they'd be staying in, as he stationed himself by the open window, but other than staring out over the horizon he seemed to be there with the group as they discussed the upcoming fight.

* * *

Koto stood in the center of the arena with a wide smile, wearing an old outfit for the new tournament she was commentating for. Her tan ears twitched with excitement as the crowd murmured over the upcoming match.

"Ladies and Gentleman, if you can be called such things," she yelled into the microphone, one of the four cameras stationed around the ring focused on her so that she was jumbo sized on both large television screens that hung on the far walls of the arena. "This next match is sure to be full of energy and we all know we can depend on at least one team for a good fight! Now to introduce our third match's teams!"

The crowd exploded in screams and shouts of various intents. Keiko, Botan, Koenma and the others huddled close together in their seats, daring to glare at the rambunctious demons. Shizuru snapped at one near her who'd made the mistake of bending too far forward during his primal yell.

"The first team!"Koto's voice cut through the thick noise, "Is Team Aikou! A team of three brothers from the Eastern Deserts! Please welcome Sanjo, Renti and Kapu!"

Three demons walked in from the entrance behind the fox woman, all dressed in white and orange to match their hair and eyes in order. The three looked alike, almost identical except for their hairstyles. The first had long flour white hair that was braided and fell to the back of his knees. The second had cropped hair and the last had spiked. Each man had three horns moving across his forehead, one on each side and one in the middle.

"And their opponents Team Urameshi!" she yelled and her hand fell to three demons. Stopping, she stared and counted quietly, "Wait, there are supposed to be four of you. I can't get this match started if all of you aren't here."

"What?" Yusuke yelled. "But he's not even fighting!"

"Rules are rules," she snapped. "I'm having déjà vu here. Didn't you pull this stunt back in the Dark Tournament too?"  
"It isn't a stunt," the quiet voice radiated through the room with enough prowess to earn silence and stares from the audience. Iruni walked in behind her team, steadily, and finally stopped on the other side of Yusuke. "I got…tied up."

"I hope that's wasn't literal," Hiei muttered and she flashed her eyes to him.

"Then I guess I shouldn't elaborate," she sighed and looked up at Koto imploringly. The fox girl stared back at blue eyes willingly, the apples of her cheeks darkening pink. "Koto, go ahead. Continue."

"Oh, alright," the girl floundered a moment before returning to her announcement. "The completed Team Urameshi! With team leader Yusuke, and members Hiei, my personal favorite Kurama, and Lord Amon-Shinpi. Choose your fighters and meet in the ring."

"Hey, we're going to take this one alright?" Yusuke gestured between himself and Kurama as he explained to Iruni, who nodded vaguely. Hiei watched as her right fist tightened, and realized the bandages were tainted a brownish red. Dried blood. Her eyes were pinched at the corners, her brow slightly furrowed, as if she was repressing pain.

"Take the win," she offered quietly and the two fighters looked her worriedly before racing to the ring. The long haired and spiked haired brothers entered the ring, both looking coolly confident. Hiei stared at the girl, eyes narrowed, as their teammates prepared to fight.

"You and I have to fight together the next round," he told her coldly and she shrugged. Half shrugged, he corrected himself, she still wasn't using her right arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she winced and his hand clasped her right shoulder, fingers digging into soft flesh. He was surprised at the strength in her muscles and the fact her body had still retained its femininity in some ways. She hissed at him, "Bastard."

"You're hurt," he turned to watch the beginning of the fight while standing closer to her, as if they were about to jumped.

"Yeah, well, you said you didn't want to hear about it," she hedged, eyes on the ring. Koto had taken a lesson from her previous tournament experiences and decided it was best to commentate using the cameras as she stayed to the wayside of the competitors.

"You look like albinos," Yusuke snorted at the demons, while Kurama gave him a forlorn sidelong stare. "Being from the desert shouldn't you be all tan and glisteny?"

"We're from the Eastern Desert," they replied in unison. Yusuke's eyebrows rose.

"That's just creepy. It's like watching _Village of the Damned_," Iruni remarked sarcastically, her left hand glowing faintly as she pressed her grip onto her shoulder.

"I've never heard of such a village," Hiei turned to look at her and her face fell behind the protection of her mask.

"It's a movie Hiei."

"Hn. I don't watch those idiotic human creations."

"When we get back I might just have to force you to change your mind," she shook her head and dropped her healing hand. The muscle was less stiff now and she could move easily. Good. "Everything in life can be equated to films."  
"So, what's so special about the East?" Yusuke demanded, cocking his head to the side. In the audience Keiko called him a jerk worriedly, muttering about his tendencies to get himself hurt.

"It's an arctic desert," Kurama explained softly, his voice calm. "But they are not ice demons."

"No, not ice demons," the long haired one stepped forward.

"And Sanjo steps up to challenge the two fighters from the Ningenkai team!" Koto screamed into the microphone hyperactively. "What a display of power. Neither Kurama nor Yusuke seems to want to approach him, but with this team's track record it's only a matter of time until someone is in shambles!"

"Which side are you on?" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Oh shut up!" she yelled back. "I'm just calling the facts here buddy!"

"We must be very-" Kurama started to explain his slight plan just as Yusuke launched forward with a barrage of punches. Sighing the kitsune focused on the other brother. "-careful."

"Your friend isn't as cautious," the breath came from behind him as the second brother hovered in the air, the air becoming thick with white smog. "but caution won't save you fox!"

The fighting floor was starting to fill with the fog, too thick to see through without a piercing light. The pairs were officially divided, unable to seek help from the others. Rolling white clouds covered the whole floor, keeping the announcer from seeing the fight as the cameras became fogged up, and the bystanders were left with no way of witnessing their partners' battle. Somewhere in the white mass someone yelled rose whip, and there were many soft pounding sounds of flesh against flesh. As the cloud thickened Iruni stepped closer to Hiei until their arms were touching, keeping him in her line of sight.

"Definitely not ice demons," she whispered and he turned to look at her and found her image distorted slightly. "Whatever you do Hiei, don't stop touching me."

He was glad for the cover as he pressed more firmly against her to be sure they didn't get separated. For the fog to cover so much space it meant that the two brothers in the ring weren't the only ones conjuring it, and he told himself that he didn't want either of them to be caught alone in this mess. He opened his mouth to tell her he thought she had a good idea but the words came out differently.

"Is your arm injured?" he asked instead, eyes hard.

"I healed it," she looked at him firmly. They had the same idea about the fog, she could tell from his voice.

"I can't see a thing," Botan muttered, staring out over the floor with the others.

"Nah, ya won't be able too, the fog is too thick it is," Jin's voice sounded from over her shoulder. "Urameshi did a wise thing in not letting the other two fight this round. Him and the fox, they have a much better chance."

"What do you mean?" Keiko looked up at him, then flattened her expression when she took in his wild mane of red hair and single horn.

"I mean Yusuke is so hard headed no fog is gonna stop him. He'll find a way through it real quick like. And Kurama is so measured it won't be a big thing for him to turn it to his advantage. Hiei is more brash. Brash is bad in fog because ya can't see what's coming next." The wind master nodded sagely, surprising Touya.

"That actually made sense," the ice demon pointed out dully.

"Course it did, I always make sense." The red head defended.

"Will you two shut it before I force you to?" Shizuru threatened with a short glare. "I'm trying to watch."

They all turned their eyes to the arena, watching as the white cloud furled around the bottom level, concealing the fighters and the announcer completely.

"Can't see a damn thing in this fog!" Yusuke complained, batting at the air angrily, hoping to push the thick condensation away from his skin. The humidity had spiked, thickening the air and coating him with beads of cold water. The temperature had dropped significantly, creating icy flurries in the air. "What the hell?"

"Do you like this trick Urameshi?" the voice of Sanjo surrounding him as if it were coming from all sides. "We call it Fog of Distortions."

Kurama stared around at the white cloud he'd been engulfed in. There were no sounds coming to his ears, no scents for his nose to pick up. The silence was as thick as the air, smothering him. It wasn't a natural silence, not when so many voices should be coming to him. He tried to locate his team and found them gone.

Then he realized he was trapped.

A razor sharp slash of ice cut into his side, ripping flesh and clothing and sent blood splattering to the ground. Grunting he clutched his side and glared at the whiteness around him, trying to discern the direction from the attack. Somewhere around him Kapu's voice chuckled, lost in the density of the fog.

Yusuke spun in a fast circle, trying to find Sanjo.

"What do you mean, distortions?" the Spirit Detective demanded angrily. "Like illusions?"

"Not quite," the demon appeared in front of the teen and lunged, striking him in the gut once with his fist. Yusuke bounced back quickly, attacking with a furious punch to the midsection that seemed to have no effect. Sanjo disappeared into the whiteness again.

"I feel like there's something I should remember about fog," Yusuke scratched his head and prepared for another surprise barrage.

"And our fighters can't see a thing folks! Neither can I actually, so I have no idea what's happening in the ring. I can only assume its carnage and mayhem. Hopefully this haze will clear enough so that we can see all the gore!" Koto yelled into the microphone.

"Will you shut up!" the young detective yelled at his opponent, tired of hearing is voice from all corners of the ring. "Just come out and fight me!"

Sanjo reappeared behind him, slamming his fist into the back of the hanyou's neck so that he flew forward and landed at an awkward angle on the floor. Yusuke turned so that his shoulders pressed into the cold ground and he held his arm out from him, his left hand clasped around his right wrist as his fist aimed at the fog.

Kurama staggered after the third blow, now certain of the signs of an oncoming attack. The air would get colder, and it would sharpen. That's how he made the ice form, he used the water hanging in the air around them. Nodding to himself the kitsune pulled out his whip in time to meet the fourth ice shard head on, cutting it in half before it could reach him.

The air changed consistency. Tensing in preparation the fox demon's eyes widened when he saw what was coming at him this time. Over two dozen spears of ice formed in the air around him, all the points aimed in the center.

"I told you caution wouldn't help you this time," Kapu's voice was low and thick, like the dense haze as the spikes surged forward.

"What's the matter Spirit Detective, have you lost your edge so quickly?" the taunting voice of Sanjo tickled Yusuke's senses, and the young man smiled at the whiteness surrounding him. "What no sharp words for me?"

"Yeah, just this one," the detective smirked. "Shotgun!"


	22. Gaining Ground

So…my birthday is next Friday. I'm stoked. And my brother is getting me skullcandy headphones, even better.

Okay, so let me explain the lacking of rapid updates, and why I'm sorry. I started working again for the first time in six months (yay!) so I work nights now, which I when I normally write. So it's taking me some time to adjust to the daytime writing schedule I'm on now. But I'm getting it. That and I really want to be sure that I'm giving you guys a chapter worth reading. I also want to apologize for the sort of…lacklusterness of the match. I'm not sure if I like how it turned out, so if I pull it and then repost with something better, sorry.

But! I think the next few chapters should be better. I'm really looking forward to writing the next match actually, because I already have this one thing in mind to happen. I also have a lot of the Hiro-Iruni match written already, but I need to get to it first. I don't write in order by the way, not always.

Anyways, I'll stop rambling and get on with this!

* * *

"Shotgun!"

The word rang through the miasmas like the call of a foghorn, slamming into Kurama, Hiei and Iruni. Then the sparks of light fell like rain.

Sanjo cursed loudly as the fog started to withdraw, the scatter of energy bullets hitting him in the shoulder, stomach and leg while the rest of the spray flew through the air around him. Kurama had to throw himself onto the ground to avoid being hit while Hiei and Iruni stood staring from the side. The other brother swore, blood seeping through his fingers as he clutched the single wound he'd received.

"What the hell was that?" Iruni demanded, yelling at Yusuke as the fog slipped away mostly. It thinned at least, allowing them to see each other. "Are you trying to kill everyone?"

"I wasn't sure where he was at, so I aimed everywhere," he grinned with a laugh. The demon girl scowled.

"Where is the other brother?" Hiei asked, realizing he was no longer on the opposite side of the stadium. She looked around then shrugged.

"He'll turn up, just be ready," she warned and he glared.

"I'm not an idiot, I know that."

"Then why ask?"

"Those two hardly seem fit to be partners," Kapu grunted, moving quickly around Kurama to press his back into his brother's. Sanjo seemed to be in intense pain from his wounds, wincing as he tentatively touched the edges of the holes. "Are you alright brother?"

"I'm fine." The terse growl indicated otherwise, making Yusuke smirk.

"And Urameshi has found a way to cut through the dense fog!" Koto announced with too much enthusiasm. "I told you all that this team was one to reckon with. Team Aikou seems to have realized this and brothers Kapu and Sanjo are joining forces. And the crowd wants to know, where is Renti?"

"Don't worry, he's here," Kapu smirked at her and then turned his eyes back to Kurama who was pushing himself off the floor. The gashes he'd received had stopped bleeding, and his rose whip was poised to attack.

"Without the fog you lose your advantage." The fox declared, the calm edge to his voice telling of his more dangerous side coming out. "Because it lessens the water in the air. That's what you control isn't it? Water."

"Very perceptive," Sanjo grunted. "But water is everywhere, in everything."

"He has a point," Iruni told Hiei. "Most creatures are at least half water when you think about it. Being able to utilize that can make that specific talent very dangerous, but most demons don't realize their powers. Or they just don't know how to use them."

"Can you call the water inside a person?" he asked her seriously. She gave no answer besides slightly raising her eyebrows. He raised his in turn and then looked back at the ring. Opting to not continue that line of conversation he asked "What do you think of these two?"

"Three. These two are the oldest, but in comparison they are not the strongest of their trade. They are not masters." She shook her head at his side, the hair from her ponytail swaying. "Yusuke and Kurama will be fine. This match should be short."

"You hear that, Amon-Shinpi thinks we're gonna cream you." Yusuke told them falling easily into a fighting stance as Kurama did the same. "I say we better not disappoint him. I really don't wanna be on his bad side."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Sanjo and Kapu both smirked and then dove out of the way as the other two attacked them. Kurama's whip wound around Yusuke's wrist as he fell forward after a failed punch that left him unbalanced. Thorns cut into the hanyou's skin, making him shout at his teammate who sheepishly smiled, apologized and jerked the vine back behind him. This time the rose whip trapped Sanjo's ankle where he waited to pounce on the kitsune, and a swift kick backwards by the Spirit Detective caught Kapu in the chest.

Something shoved Hiei forward as he watched and he stumbled while trying to turn around to swing at it, seeing the third brother land a punch on Iruni's ribs as her arms came back from pushing him out of the way. Spinning around the fire demon growled, ready to attack when he realized that wasn't exactly necessary.

Iruni swatted the white haired youkai's hands away from her and punched him in the throat without hesitation. That hit brought him to his knees, eyes wide. Her other fist came out so fast it was a blur as she landed a solid hit on the much taller demon's temple, sending him to the ground with unfocused half open eyes. Glaring she reached down and picked him up by the front of his shirt and turned to the stage.

"If this is the best you morons have to offer me then you might as well slit your own throats and save me the time," she was speaking in a collected voice, deep and brusque. Then she dropped Renti and stepped back, looking a bit haggled. "I really hate these damn tournaments. Everyone has something to prove and no means to prove it by. They're wasting my time."

The two demons in the ring gaped at their fallen brother, staring so hard neither saw the other two team members attack.

"And after Amon-Shinpi takes out Renti, who attacked him first outside the ring, the two remaining brothers are so dumbstruck they didn't see Yusuke and Kurama coming!" Koto was commenting offhandedly. "Yusuke lands a two hit combo on Kapu, sending that Aikou brother to the floor with glassy eyes. Kurama's whip on the other hand seems to thirst for blood!"

Constricting around Sanjo was the vine leading to Kurama's hands. The kitsune did not seem amused at all as the demon futilely tried to gain freedom, which only led to the lacerations deepening. The fog had completely dissipated now, with one brother unconscious and the other receiving a mean beating from Yusuke. Kapu had risen, shakily, to his feet.

"Why won't you just drop?" the young detective yelled angrily landing another straight blow on the other man's torso. The white haired demon staggered backwards, oomphing.

"I did not come here to lose," Kapu narrowed his eyes and the air around him turned thick with a small shield of water rippling in the air around him so that Yusuke's punch hit the barrier instead of the demon. Once his fist entered the bubble the water crawled up his arm, clinging around his skin slowly like a wetsuit. He had to snort at the messed up irony of that thought.

"What the hell?" Yusuke clawed at the water, trying to stop the progression. "Damn it! Stop moving!"

"Yusuke!" Kurama called when the water overtook his teammate, covering him from head to toe.

"Hn." Iruni snorted. "They highly underestimate our friends still."

Hiei nodded.

"Yusuke can break through that mess with his spirit energy. The point of an attack like that is panic and shock, neither of which the detective seems able to muster." She went on. "He'll be fine."

"You're rather sure of him," the fire demon told her.

"If I wasn't sure of the team I wouldn't have let you come." She snorted at him. "I am a lot of things recently Hiei, but a fool is not one of them. First and foremost I am always a fighter, and as such I am always aware of my allies and opponents, their limits and their uses. That is what made me a leader and that is what will win me this tournament."

"Fighters don't run away," he told her quietly. She glared.

"The smart ones know when a battle is too much for them, and they wait to regroup." Iruni defended.

"Are you calling your hiatus a tactical retreat?" he smirked at that, looking at her. She rolled her eyes to him and nodded.

"Shut up and watch the match pigmy," she chuckled darkly and looked at Kurama as he tried to decide how to save Yusuke. The Spirit Detective seemed to be struggling. "Doesn't he realize he can use his Reikai energy?"

"Probably not." He shrugged. She seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding.

"Use your spirit energy idiot!" she shouted so loud her voice nearly cracked. Hiei winced and touched his ear gingerly. It stung from her voice.

Bubbles rose through the water as Yusuke stopped and stared at her dully. Looking down at his hand he aimed his gun at Kapu and fired. Water splattered over the ring, hitting everyone up to Koto. He stood there amidst the drops that fell like rain and stared at the unconscious demon brother sprawled on the floor and bleeding. Shortly after a telling thud behind him announced the fall of Sanjo.

"That went much smoother than I thought it would," Kurama admitted walking up behind his leader with one arm clamped around his middle, protecting the wounds he'd received.

"Yeah, a little too easy," Yusuke blinked and turned to the fox his eyes settling on the gashes. "Well maybe not."

Koto was counting in the background. She was on five.

"You alright there?" the team leader walked over to Kurama and pointed at his wounds. "You're losing a lot of blood Kurama."

"I'll be okay." The breathless response left ample room for doubt, and under the scrutiny of his teammate the red head sighed. "Really I'm alright. Just some cuts."

"Nine! Ten!" the fox girl ran into the ring and took Yusuke's arm, raising it high. "Team Urameshi advances to round two!"

"Pft. Did you expect anything less?" the hanyou snorted before turning to help Kurama out of the ring. Iruni was already at the kitsune's side aiding him passed the drawn circle. Once they were out, with the detective following, the fox demon stumbled, forcing all his weight onto the slight girl. She slowly kneeled so that he was sitting on the ground before slipping out of his reach.

"You're worse that you let on," Hiei muttered to the receipt of a nod.

"I didn't think it was that bad," the small admittance had the teammates shaking their heads.

"Stay still," Iruni ordered quietly kneeling in front of him, her hand pressed into the gash on his side. "This is going to feel strange."

He took a deep breath as her energy warmed his gash, staring at her carefully covered and composed face. There was a serenity about her features as she healed him. The warm tingle left behind on the skin and in the muscles she'd repaired made him smile. Hiei was hovering over her shoulder while Yusuke did the same on her other side, both watching in rapt interest as she worked. Finally the task was done. He felt reenergized completely, like he hadn't been in a fight at all.

"You're quite the healer," he complimented. She nodded silently, her eyes tight as she turned while staying on her knees and grabbed Yusuke's wounded wrist, the dull green light of her energy infusing with his wound to seal and heal it. After that she rose swiftly and motioned for them to lead the way out as the next match was called to the ring.

"That sort of tingles," Yusuke muttered, rubbing his wrist tenderly. "Thanks though. Now we have enough healers to staff our own hospital."

"It comes in handy," she agreed as they walked into a small tunnel that lead to a stairwell taking them to the first floor of the arena. At the top of the steps everyone waited for them including the demons who'd been helping them train. "But it hardly qualifies as a medical skill."

"Healing isn't medical?" he scoffed walking up to Keiko. He spoke over his shoulder.

"Not to me." She shrugged, smiling behind the metal mask as the small brown haired girl slapped the hanyou while yelling at him for being an idiot.

"You nearly drowned on your feet! It takes real skill to reach that level of insanity!" her voice got a bit shrill at the end of the statement. "What is wrong with you? Why didn't you just beat him in the beginning?"

"Because I figured I should save some surprises for the next few fights," he shrugged. "Some jerk told me that once."

"Hn. You do listen, I'd say I'm proud but your ego is too large as it is," Iruni chuckled. Kurama laughed softly too.

"Why don't we go back to the cabin and eat?" Koenma suggested, before a loud growl tore from his stomach. Growing red in the face he added, "I'm famished. Haven't eaten in three hours at least."

"Oh Koenma sir," Botan groaned while rolling her eyes and then they whole group started laughing as they headed back towards the small cabin.

Iruni filtered herself to the back of the pack, glancing around while bringing up the rear. Kurama turned back to ask her what was wrong, noticing the dark shade of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he called to her calmly. She nodded silently, staying close to the group. They all pressed into the cabin, squeezing in one by one. It was warm inside the building, growing hotter with each additional body, so the wolf demon walked over and cracked open the windows while keeping the drapes closed over them, so they fluttered in the breeze. She stayed there, breathing in the refreshing wind as her hands shook slightly. A few minutes passed before she realized she hadn't taken off her mask.

Old habits were starting to come back.

"You guys were amazing!" Botan was bubbling over her two friends, the stars of the moment, as Iruni slipped into the room that contained her bag. She left the door open behind her.

"It was a really weak fight actually Botan," Yusuke's voice argued with humor.

"Well at least we didn't think you were going to die," she fought back haughtily and Iruni smiled.

"You guys should know better by now!"

The words after that were muffled behind the sound of the wood door. She looked up from where she was on the floor, digging in her backpack, to see Hiei with his back pressed to the door. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched her.

"You've been shaking sense you healed Kurama and Urameshi," he told her. She didn't bother responding as she resumed her search through her bag. Cursing under her breath she shoved her arm to the bottom and shifted the contents around. "You were wounded when you came into the ring."

"Yeah, I was," she finally sighed, discontented.

"You're still wearing your mask."

"Have you moved from asking annoying questions to just stating annoying facts?" she snapped at him. "Yes I was in a fight. Yes I am wearing my mask. I forgot to take it off. I really don't see what this has to do with anything."

She finally gave up on searching through the bag, and rose. Fumbling she started to untie the obi around her waist, desperate to get out of the grey clothes and red and black tunic. Suddenly all the fabric was suffocating her, adding to the heat lapping at her skin. Her fingers weren't cooperating.

"I mean, I get into trouble all the time. Today was no different. And what are you doing in here anyways? You hate-" she growled and fought with the fabric as her fingers fumbled. "Damnit!"

"Stop." He walked over as she ceased to move completely, even breath. His warm hands slid over the obi searching for the knot, which he found pressed against the small of her back. Standing nearly pressing against her he untied it, allowing the fabric to fall to the floor.

Iruni stared at him, meeting crimson eyes that held hers with equal fortitude.

_I bet he'd slit my throat if I told him his eyes were beautiful._ She thought dryly, her lips pressing into a thin line. Shaking the thought to the bottom pits of her mind she stepped back. It was already very warm, standing so close to a fire demon wasn't helping her.

"It's hot in here," she complained quietly, ducking out of the tunic. She folded it carefully and placed the wrap on top of it. He smirked like she said something funny. Stubbornly she added, "Thanks for untying that. My hands don't seem to want to work."

"Can you take that damn mask off while you're talking to me? I hate having to decipher your words when they're muffled through metal." He growled and she glared at him.

"What is with you?" she demanded, turning her back on him as she fought to get the clasps undone. When that failed she turned back around and picked out her favorite faded black pants and simple grey shirt, with a red tie to hold the pants up.

"What do you mean?" he asked casually.

"You are bipolar." She snapped, turning her back to him. "I mean, one minute you're aloof, the next you're trying to force information from me. You spend most of your time glowering but then, sometimes, I don't know. You get weird."

"You're way with words is mesmerizing," he huffed, watching her while trying not to. She slipped the grey long sleeved shirt she'd been wearing over her head. For a moment it snagged on her mask, but then she got it off. Staring at her uncovered shoulder he saw how caked with blood the bandages were, but the shirt hadn't been damaged. She hadn't been wearing it when she was attacked then. "I'm only going to ask this once. What happened?"

"Nice try on the tough guy act, but you don't scare me Hiei," that was a bold faced lie. He terrified her, but not because of intimidation. She could take him in a fight, she had before.

"Shut up and answer me," he snapped, walking over. His bandaged hand pressed against her right shoulder while her back stayed to him, fingers probing gently. It was healed now, as she'd said, but it had been one hell of a hit. The bandages were scorched on the outside of the hole that would've been the wound. Dried rivulets of blood ran down her rips and to her hand over her shoulder, staining her palm and the top which were both wrapped in the same thick gauze as the rest of her arm. From knuckles up was nothing but a tight wrap of thick taping. He stared at it, then at his own bandaged hand.

"You've got such a way with women," she snorted, ignoring his demand and unaware of his mind going to a different place.

"You don't like being treated like a woman," he argued, coming back to reality. She glared at the wall away from him, having stopped moving so he could investigate her shoulder.

"Are you about done? I wanted to change." she snapped. Her breath hitched when warm fingers started to unwrap the bandages running down her arm from her shoulder. With a barely controlled voice she questioned him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing this chaos you've managed to create," he growled, allowing the ruined bandages to fall to the floor. She was glad she had thought to tie that wrap to the sarashi around her chest. "How did you do that alone?"

"Who says I was alone?" she demanded, wanting to pull away from him. It was either there or the wall. His breath on her neck was making her skin flush. The wall would be worse.

"If you were with anyone else your scent wouldn't be completely yours," he was glad she hadn't seen him taking a deeper breath. "Now, if you're doing being evasive, answer me."

"It was just a group of trouble makers trying to prove themselves," she breathed. Her eyes glazing over a bit, hands tightening on the fabric of the shirt in her hands as she reviewed the attack quietly, reliving it. It hadn't been anything special, just five demons wanting her head for proof of their power. They'd failed miserably.

She'd been kneeling over Kin Jiro's grave, where it lay beside both her parents'. The area was overgrown with the lush forest life the only sign of the burials were the three small mounds in the earth. It hadn't mattered. When you lay your family to rest, you remember where you put them. Her hands had shaken as she'd laid a stone on the mound of her brother's, tears sliding from the corners of her eyes. They'd circled around her while she was engrossed in her memories, but the sounds of the underbrush shifting called to her. She's been wearing her training clothes since she'd changed into them after talking to Koenma and the others, knowing she wouldn't be fighting today.

They had never stood a chance as her hand reached for the hilt of her blade, a brief flash of anger leaving them in pieces and her nursing a wounded shoulder. She's come back to the cabin to change into this new outfit, hoping the black of the tunic would hide her blood smeared bandages better than the blue of the other one.

"Shinpi," Hiei's deep voice broke her out of her reverie. She turned to him slowly, eyes wide. It took her a moment to realize his hands were on her arms. She was shaking again.

"Who attacks someone kneeling over a grave?" she whispered, eyes searching his face for an answer she wouldn't find. He blinked, taken aback. "They're dead. One lucky hit from behind and I laid waste to them all."

"Shinpi," it was a softer tone this time. He reached up and deftly undid her mask and untied the cloth under it, tossing both onto the folded pile. "You have to realize that they're going to use your brother against you and prepare for it. I doubt he'd want to be the death of you."

"He was just a child. There was no reason…" she closed her eyes for a few seconds and realized every time she breathed the scent of musky firewood grew stronger. "You smell nice."

He smirked slightly and stepped back from her, allowing her to collect herself. Staring at the ground her blue eyes opened, then hardened and she was back in reality.

"Can you leave so I can change?" she asked him suddenly and he raised his eyebrows.

"You've got nothing I haven't seen before." Then realizing what he said he smirked deviously. "Quite literally."

"Shut up." Her glare was half hearted, as if she'd found that comment funny herself. "Just because you busted in on me doesn't mean I want to change in front of you."

"If I leave I can't talk to you about anything without someone interrupting with a moronic comment or accusation," he pointed out. She thought about then narrowed her eyes.

"What do you need to talk to me about privately?"

"Why were you shaking?" she sighed at his question.

"Turn around please, so I can at least pretend to have privacy," she didn't bother fighting. It was like running headfirst into titanium. At least he did what she'd asked. With his back to her she turned around, reaching back and tugging on the tie binding her chest and on her other arm. She'd been wearing it too long, the wrap was tinged beige now. She needed clean bandages and time to let her body breath. Quickly she pulled the sleeveless grey shirt over her head.  
The switching of the pants was much faster. Tucking the grey shirt into the baggy pants she tied the red cloth around her hips, and slid the sheath of her sword through the band. She tugged the tie out of her hair so that it hung loose and free down her back and over her shoulders.

"I don't know why I was shaking. Adrenaline maybe." She admitted and he looked over his shoulder at her. That was a lie too, she knew why. Healing someone the way she did, it takes a lot of energy. Her energy. She hadn't just closed Yusuke and Kurama's wounds, she'd rejuvenated them. "You can turn around now."

"Hn." He studied her and blinked. "You aren't going to go outside like that are you?"

"No." she glowered.

"Good, because people might mistake you for a woman," he smirked as he regarded her. The bagginess of her clothes tried to conceal her unbound form but didn't quite manage. Couple with her hair down she really did look feminine, in the way only a woman warrior can. Strong, muscled, but still soft in some way.

"That almost sounded like a compliment," she muttered and walked back over to her bag and rooted around some more. Finally she pulled out a small brown bag and smiled. Grabbing her used clothes she tucked them into the pack and closed it, shoving it under the bed.

"What's that on your wrist?" he asked her as she dug into the small brown bag and pulled out a BloPop, sour apple flavor, and popped it into her mouth. She rolled the bag back up and shoved the whole thing in her pocket.

Looking down she realized she'd uncovered the small wristbands acting as the true covers for her spirit cuffs. "Yeah, about that."

He waited impatiently.

"Look, they're spirit cuffs, like what Yusuke used in the Dark Tournament," she shrugged. "Genkai placed them on me about a month ago now. I'm going to remove them during or before the first match I'm in."

Hiei considered this for a second and switched topics as he spotted the book she'd been reading laying on the windowsill. That seemed a much better way to go.

"That book," he pointed at it. "What's it about?"

"It's a romance novel. Trust me, you wouldn't like. It involves these things called emotions," she teased him.

"I read part of it, and if that's what you consider to be romance I have to comment on your low standards." He straightened. "I may not believe in it, but I know it's supposed to be about more than sex and cheap one liners."

"Well, on the path I'm on, I think I'd be lucky to get that much," she rolled her eyes then widened them when she realized what she'd said. He was smirking again. "Damn it, that's not what I meant."

"You don't have high standards at all do you?" the smirk widened when she floundered and blushed.

"I don't get to have high standards Hiei," she growled at him around the lollipop. "What with me acting like a man and all. I don't exactly get to date or anything."

"Must be why you settled for Hiro." He shook his head. "If you'd been more open about who you were, he wouldn't have stood a chance."

"What?" she looked at him curiously, the lollipop hanging slack in her lips.

"I mean, if you weren't always dressed like a man, I'm sure you'd have chosen a mate by now." He shrugged like this comment was nothing. Thinking about it he went on. "Actually, it doesn't seem to be stopping many people."

"What men? When?" she blinked in surprise causing him to stare at her dumbstruck.

"Are you really telling me you don't notice?" he asked her.

"Notice what?" she stared at the ceiling as if searching through her memories.

"Jin, Chu, sometimes even Kurama," the way he said Kurama's name was half humor and mostly anger. "Koenma, a handful of strangers."  
"How do you know this when I don't?" she shook her head.

"I can see what you can't," he tapped his temple. That made her raise an eyebrow and he realized he probably shouldn't have admitted that so readily. "You never know what's lurking behind the mask of a human anymore. Sometimes checking is the safest precaution."

"And we all know how safe you are," she smirked at him, arms cross over her chest. "I want to stick with this conversation so don't try to change topics, telepath."

"There's nothing to talk about," he shrugged.

"I disagree," she told him firmly. "Why do you need to prod around men's heads?"

"I don't need too, I just like to be cautious." He shrugged. Iruni wanted to ask him if that was the truth.

"How is Mukuro?" she asked instead, making him blink. "I hear she's doing very well now."

"She's much more peaceful since the Makai Tournament, that's true." He nodded. "She has her land, her followers and she's happy."

"Why didn't she come?" that question was as odd as the first to him.

"She wasn't invited," he guessed. "I don't really know."

"What?" she stared at him. "I thought for sure she'd be here to watch you."

"Why?" the sincere confusion on his face had her mind backpeddling.

"Aren't you two… together?" she asked with high eyebrows. That made him laugh outright, and she scowled.

"I'm her second in command," he reigned in the laughter but it sparkled in his eyes for a second before dying out. That was the most pure happy moment she'd seen him in. "That's all."

"But," she told him what she'd been thinking. "I could've sworn someone had said something about you two being together."

He just shook his head and walked over to her, smirking as he reached into her pocket. She wished she hadn't taken the mask off as she controlled her blood pressure. His body and face were awful close to her own. Through the fabric she could feel the heat of his skin, and that didn't help anything.

"I'd never choose a woman I couldn't defend," the words tickled her skin as his breath caressed her neck. Then he pulled away with her bag of candy in hand, smirking as he dug into it to find something he liked. She stared blankly at him.

"You make it really hard to dislike you sometimes," she admitted begrudgingly. "I was very sure I'd hate you when I first saw you with the others in the park."

"That was you?" he blinked up at her suddenly and she quickly decided to ignore that question.

"But then you took my books, and no one who reads like me can be that bad. How did you like them by the way?" she walked over to the window sill and hopped onto it simultaneously scooping up her novel.

"The one with the shortest stories, I liked that one. The fables." He sat on the bed and pulled out some hard candies, popping one into his mouth. "You eat a lot of candy."

"I like candy," she was buried in her book, he could see that. "Just like I like honeysuckle and cherry blossoms and the wind at night."

"Those are very feminine things," he noted as if this proved something.

"Believe it or not Hiei, I do have the capability of being a girl," she snapped at him, closing the book. "Just because I don't always act like one doesn't mean I haven't wanted too. It doesn't mean I can't. I just never have. I'm not good at being a girl Hiei."

"It can't be that hard," he had a hard time not slurring around the sour candy he was sucking on.

"When you think woman, what comes to mind?" she asked him stubbornly. He thought about it.

"Softness," there was a growl to his voice when he said that. Then he went on, "Emotions that don't make sense. Needs that don't make sense either. Ridiculously adamant desires that require massive sacrifice from others. Mind games."

She didn't respond, instead she looked at him with hard blue eyes and then looked away. She closed her book, setting it on the sill again as she turned to stare out at the openness around them. With her back to him she looked down at her hands, her legs hanging outside so that she looked prepared to jump.

"I've noticed not all women fall into those molds, if that's what you're so bothered about." He tried to gauge her mood with that comment and was left wanting. She didn't even turn around. "It's good you aren't one of those stereotypes. I can't stand those women. There's no spirit to them."

"Hiei," she shook her head, eyes downcast as her mind turned over and over on itself as he shoved another candy into his mouth. "Please stop."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because those are my candies," she turned to him with a glare. "And because you aren't supposed to be able to talk. Isn't that your role? Silent and judgmental? I don't want to feel better. I want this nightmare to be over so I never have to worry about it again, so I can be whatever, whoever, I want to be."

"Fine, how about honesty?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Honesty is fine."

"Good. Sincerely speaking, I hate Lord Amon-Shinpi the playboy because I know the real demon behind the mask and I think it's nothing but cowardice that makes someone as strong as you hide their face. I think you're being and idiot about this whole thing, and the longer you play dumb, the more dangerous this will be for you. And I'm really pissed your still in love with Hiro when he literally ripped your life apart." He was very quiet when he spoke, but the words cut her. Shaking, she closed her eyes, teeth clamped into the stick of her sucker. "What really tops it off is you keep holding back. You could go into that tournament and win singlehandedly, but you won't, because you're scared of failing again."

"You know nothing about me," she hissed, still refusing to look at him.

"Then why am I the only one who can ever get under your skin?" the words were a breath against the back of her neck, low and dangerous.

"Sometimes I hate myself for what I've done," she turned and glared at him. "But then I meet people like you and find much better uses for my hatred."

"You want to hate me?" he growled.

"No," she answered honestly, "But that makes it that much easier. The last thing I ever need is another man I don't hate."

" You know, the fact you evaded answering me makes me curious," he raised his eyebrows. "Why am I the only one who get's under your skin?"

The urge to say 'Because you belong there' was hardly contained as she pressed her tongue against her teeth.

"I don't know." That sounded as honest as anything. He seemed to accept it as he looked out the open window with her, his heat adding to the smoldering warmth of the room.

"You really aren't like other women, all your idiosyncrasies aside," he mumbled quietly.

"I get the feeling, more often than not, that's exactly the problem," with those words she slipped off the sill and walked to the door, yanking it open. Jin, Botan, Yusuke and Kurama fell inside on top of each other, all of them sharing the same look of shock and attempted nonchalance. "Hear enough?"

"Not really, I think we missed the good part and now I owe Jin a full meal," Yusuke griped.

"Your ignorance overwhelms me Yusuke." Her face was a flat mask of disbelief.

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only detective," Hiei's warning was dark and ominous, his best intimidation voice put into action. "If you continue to try and spy on me, I will kill you."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Botan sighed and Iruni nodded her consent. "Oh! Iruni! You're hair is down and you aren't wearing your wrap."

"Ya look nice," Jin told her with a grin. "Ya actually have some curves. I didn't know that."

"Told you." The fire demon smirked, tapping his temple again.

"Oh shut up," she snapped at him over her shoulder. "One lousy kiss and the world thinks he's love struck or something. It wasn't even worth the memory the video took up on the phone."

"It was not lousy," the wind master defended with a frown.

"Maybe not for you," she shook her head, moving the lollipop from one side of her mouth to the other with her tongue. The two wind demons stared at each other for a second before Jin bounced to his feet, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her through the hall.

"Let's go spar! I gotta get ya back for that jab, I do." She protested then was silenced as he shoved her through the door and closed it. The three others were left staring at the short youkai.

"What exactly did you bet Jin you'd hear?" Hiei questioned stoically.

Yusuke quickly decided that watching Iruni beat Jin with her bare hands was far more interesting than anything going on in the bedroom. Kurama and Botan agreed, all three running out the front door, followed by a blushing Koenma as Yusuke yelled 'He knows!' while dashing passed the kitchen. Hiei smirked after them, moving to the window sill and curiously picking up the novel the wolf demon had left behind.


	23. Incentive for Legends Passed

Hey ya'll! Another chapter, another great day. I'm excited for this one. Let me know what you think. We're getting closer! Hurrah. So I'd like to say thanks to all of you great readers and supporters. Also for some reason I like the song Circus by Britney Spears (don't judge me okay?) for part of this chapter. Also Want You Bad, by Offspring. Dunno why but every time I hear that song I think of Hiei. Doesn't matter if it's with an OC or not, just seems like the type of person he'd be into lol.

Oh! So, as some of you know I have two one shots up and I was wondering if anyone had any ideas they wanted me to write about. I like doing the shorts on the side. Well, have a good read and let me know how it is!

* * *

Iruni. Was. Not. Impressed.

It had been two days since the fight between her team and Aikou. Two days of nonstop matches just to get through the first round. Now she was staring down at the arena, watching the second to last match before hers and Hiei's. That had nothing to do with her foul mood though.

They'd pitted her against a demon known for using poisonous gases. She hated those fighters the most.

Again, not quite what had fouled her disposition.

A lovely arrangement of cherry blossoms, lotuses, orchids and some other demon varieties of plants had been left on in front of the cabin the day before, all dyed black. The same gift had been given to her brother, and her parents.

She was positively murderous.

Kurama had tried to wave it off as a coincidence, suggesting that maybe someone else was just paying their respects to her and her family. Yusuke had said it was nothing, maybe a joke or something. The others had stuck to theories along those lines, trying to cheer her up. Only Hiei understood. He'd stared at the flowers before meeting her eyes, his own red ones fiery. With a simple nod at her he said all that she needed to hear from anyone.

Hiro has been here, and he was doing his best to unnerve you, but you can't give in.

Her fists were clenched with the urge to cause pain, one of her darker habits when angry. Truly angry. Slowly she let them go so that her body matched her face, composed and undisturbed. No one needed to see she could be riled, she couldn't afford weakness now. She had at least two matches before she could split the lightning demon open in the ring. She was counting down the seconds.

She'd mentioned to Hiei the night she'd found the flowers that she needed to get a watch. He'd thought it was funny.

Koto was standing in the ring now, her arm moving with each of the final counts. Another team hoping for victory. She smirked behind her mask. Poor souls, they'd rue the day the event staff placed their names against her on a bout. She'd cut through everyone who stood in her way now. She had a point to prove.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama's smooth voice sounded cautious behind her.

"This match should be no problem. Hiei and I are more than enough to handle it." She looked over her shoulder at him. The dark blue of her tunic brought out the sharp edge of her eyes right then, and even the fox demon was unwilling to cross to close to her. Iruni had opted for the gear she'd worn for registration, her sword strapped to her side and her cord wrapped around her left wrist overlapping the band that held her spirit cuffs in place.

"You can be quite the chilling figure can't you?" he chuckled, bravely walking to her side.

"I can kill a man ninety-three ways with a cashew." She softly laughed. "I'm alright in all seriousness."

"Good." He nodded. "When are you going to take off the cuffs?"

"In the ring." She gestured down below them where the next team was setting up. "I suppose I should go back down with you and wait in the wings."

"That would be best," he smiled at her. "We're all eager to see how far you've improved, because I by no means believe you're a low A-class anymore than Hiei and myself are."

"You know, while I was training with Genkai I had worried that I was weaker than I had been before my death," the girl spoke in her deep male voice, drawing sighs from a few girls as they passed. Kurama received his own share of wanton looks. "Then I wondered if maybe I was just holding back out of caution. I didn't want to hurt my team. But I didn't know until we got here."

"Which is it?" he wondered aloud for her benefit.

"Mental block." She ducked down the stairs at his side. "I was still holding back because I was worried about exposure, but now that doesn't matter. I have nothing left to hide from. That and I'm pretty sure killing Yusuke or the others would've ruined my disposition."

"We do grow on people," the kitsune chuckled lightly, amusement dancing in his eyes and tone.

"Like cancer or some sort of resistant fungus," Iruni gave a short snicker as the red haired fox shook his head.

"You know, the first time I came back to Makai after being in my human body I shifted to my original form. Why haven't you?" he asked curiously. She hadn't been thinking about that actually, but now she let her brain roam through the different possibilities.

"I'm not sure in all honesty, but I can feel my old self more clearly," it was hard to describe but she would bet anything Kurama understood more than anyone else. Youko was probably speaking to the borrowed mind of Shuichi the way Amon-Shinpi was whispering to her. It might not be too long, from the urgency in that call, before she broke through the surface. Maybe she needed incentive.

"Maybe we'll see once the proverbial gloves come off," he'd been thinking along the same lines as the wolf demon. Silently he added that maybe the spirit cuffs were restraining her, since her full energy couldn't be utilized. "Genkai said it's been about a month with those cuffs on. That's a lot of energy to build up."

She nodded quietly, a smirk coloring her eyes with mischief.

* * *

Hiei leaned against a wall in the room that had been reserved for the waiting team, Yusuke had planted himself against the opposite wall, grinning. The fire demon had decided long ago that asking the hanyou what was funny probably would lead to a fight not worth the time or energy so he didn't question the smile. Botan, Koenma and Genkai stood talking in the center of the large stone room, waiting for the kitsune and wolf girl to show up.

Something about Kurama's eagerness to fetch the girl had been bothering the fire youkai.

Of course he'd been bothered ever since he'd talked to Touya and Rinku. The small demon had listened as the other two had announced that they hoped Iruni would make good on her promise and come to stay with them after this tournament. The child had been most enthusiastic about it, but the ice master had seemed happy with the idea as well. He'd mentioned her needing help gaining control over her elements and thought that time with them would benefit her.

Hiei was well aware that he didn't like the idea of her living with Jin and Chu for any amount of time, but admitting it would take an act of the gods. The wind demon had become carefully aloof around him since their talk after the first match. Hiro's flowers were the only thing that had made her really talk to him since, but she'd been cold and angry. Granted she was normally angry, it was the cold that bothered him.

She'd been talking to the other women in their group, or more so had been hijacked and cornered by them with a barrage of questions, unaware he'd been listening. All he'd managed to hear was the last bit of their conversation though.

_"I think it's very sweet Iruni," Yukina had giggled, "you two would be a very good match."_

_"I agree," that was Shizuru's voice. "the little monster needs a real friend, if ya know what I mean."_

_"Will you all just keep it down please?" Iruni's voice cut through them all, and then softened. "It doesn't matter anyways. It's just a stupid thing, I don't know. I don't believe that it'll go anywhere, or be important."_

_"You should at least try, you never know until you do," Botan suggested sagely._

_"It's not that easy," the small confession was colored with pain, and he heard her move. "It's never that easy. It won't ever be again."  
"Iruni," he imagined that Keiko had been trying to soothe the demon girl. _

_"This is exactly why I stopped trying to be near people," she'd thickened her voice for that statement, made it harder. "Like I said it's unimportant. I just wanted to talk to someone, I just hadn't imagined it would be an entire gaggle."_

_"We're your friends," Botan was probably giving the solitary girl a hug, "This is what we do."_

Ever since she'd taken herself out of the equation of the group, choosing to sleep secluded in the trees. She didn't even come in for dinner. The most they saw of her was when Jin and Touya helped her spar, but even those matches were silent now.

"Baka onna," he muttered under his breath gaining the attention of a certain dark haired half human.

"Iruni?" he guessed and the fire demon nodded. "Yeah, Keiko said she was upset."

"Hn." He turned an uncaring face away, his mind working out a reason for why she'd be upset.

"Hasn't she talked to you?" the looked the youkai delivered on the hanyou had him trying again. "I mean, I know this Hiro thing has her upset, I just figured since you two seem to be close…"

"Hn." He was not falling into this trap. To hell with the world if the detective thought he'd for even a second consider admitting that he enjoyed the girl's company out loud. Well, he wouldn't admit it to his team at any rate. "She's a strong demon, she'll get over it."

"I can't wait to see her split him open like a rotten fruit," the detective smirked, and Hiei's face lit up with the many possible ways he imagined Iruni killing her old pupil. He refused to admit they were lovers, mainly because that suggested she was weaker than he wanted to believe. Only a fool would've fallen for such a scoundrel in the first place, loneliness or no.

"I promise to make it worth the long wait," Iruni's normal voice called, interrupting their conversation. The other three looked up with curious eyes, having missed Yusuke's last comment.

"The last match before yours is already underway. It shouldn't be long now," Kurama announced and the youkai nodded.

"Have you heard of these guys before?" Koenma asked the girl, who stared at the door stoically.

"One of them is a known gas user. I hate gas users. My goal is to kill him first. His partner, from what I've heard, is a dslow minded muscle box." She shrugged as if this didn't matter. "But I've never faced them. If I had they'd already be dead."

"Sounds like you're pretty sure of your victory," Yusuke blinked.

"I don't lose."

"Man, I don't know what's on your mind, but I'd hate to be the one to go against you right now," he rubbed his neck as he regarded her. She stared.

"What's on my mind is that after waiting twenty years I finally get to show the world why I was feared in the first place. Every betrayer of my trust, every user of my image, every utterance of my name will be defined by this tournament. When I take these cuffs off in the ring, I want everyone to be more than aware that I'm not here to die." She clenched her fist and looked down at it, the muscles on her arm straining. "I want Hiro to cower from me the way he should've done before, had I not been an idiot and let my heart get in the way."

"So I guess restraint is out of the question now huh?" he turned his head.

"Don't make me get a bag of cashews," she threatened and when he stared at her comically horrified her mood lightened.

"I believe that one is between us," Kurama chuckled, "but I think he gets the idea."

"I'm sorry for my," she paused to search for the right words, "recent withdrawal from the group, but I figured that if I separated myself it would be better."

"Why?" Botan asked curiously, despite her eyes knowing rolling over to a specific demon.

"It would be better," she repeated.

"After this match, will this ridiculous situation be the better you are aiming for?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." She didn't seem to know, that was interesting. He thought she thought she knew everything. No, that wasn't true. She was as unsure as the rest of them sometimes, just better at hiding it. They met eyes and she deliberately turned her back to him to stare at the empty hall outside the open door. It was going to be a long day, if this was anything to go by.

* * *

"Hn. You could speak you know, if you have some master plan," Hiei had his arms crossed over his chest, staring away from Iruni. He was in his usual black and white outfit, ready to slay as necessary. She seemed more reticent than usual in her crisp fighting clothing. Her hair was pulled back and away from her face in a high ponytail except for the short wisps he'd cut before, her face was covered by her mask and the cloth underneath it.

Looking at her it was hard to tell, he mused, that she was the sort of girl who read squeamish romance novels and ate sour candies as a comfort food. Right then in the ring she was more of the aristocratic leader he'd heard tales about, all high power and reserved concentration. A real fighter, a leader. One hell of an opponent.

"The plan is, kill them." She told him quietly. "Or kick them out of the ring, but I'm opting for death."

"Wanting to set an example?" he smirked and she nodded.

"Something like that."

They were waiting in the ring, surrounded by anticipation. Yusuke and Kurama were waiting just outside the boundary of the fighting zone for them, one looking collected and the other looking like he was about to burst. The other team still hadn't shown up, which had Koto a bit flustered.

"Where are they?" the fox girl yelled.

"Perhaps they bowed out?" Hiei offered with an arrogant grin and she glowered at him.

"You cannot bow out of this tournament," she seethed. "What is the world coming to? Where is the pleasure in fighting these days? Where is the glory in gore?"

"Stay tuned darling, you'll see plenty of both soon enough," Iruni mused in her deep voice, making Koto blush.

"D-darling?" she sighed and some girls in the stands booed. Hiei raised his eyebrow.

"They're coming," Iruni told her in the same voice, except this tone was less charming as Hiei stared at her.

"While we're waiting, do you mind answering a few questions, you know, to keep the peace?" Koto batted her lashes and behind the metal mask Iruni smirked, her eyebrow cocked.

"Why not," she shrugged finally.

"Great!" the girl punched the air and shoved a microphone under the shorter demon's chin, bending over slightly to do so. "So, my first question is what happened after you died to bring your loveliness back to us?"

"Heaven didn't want me and hell was afraid I'd take over, so they spit me back out here," she sounded serious and the crowd murmured as Hiei shook his head with a grin. "Next?"

"Do you see yourself seeking a better half anytime soon?"

"I'm not interested in such quests. I have a comfortable enough life right now. I'm going to stay with my team, train and fight, and whatever happens along the way happens. But I will not actively seek out a mate when I have a team of people worth fighting for," she shook her head and a few people made disappointed sounds. Hiei didn't. His eyes were glued to her again, his face a mask of unreadable emotions.

"What do you think of your team?" she asked.

"If I didn't think highly of them they wouldn't be here."

"Alright, Hiei, what do you think of working with Lord Amon-Shinpi?" Koto's question had him debating on the best answer.

"Shinpi is a strong fighter who has unparalleled determination to win this event. I've found the combination of that with his attitude and set of skills has made him a worthy ally." That nonchalant answer seemed to inspire the right amount of awe into the crowd. Even Yusuke and Kurama looked surprised at the compliment.

"Now for the big question," Koto leaned forward, holding the microphone between the short tag team. "What's your opinion of Hiro?"

"He's a coward and I'll laugh heartily as he receives a just reward for his treacherous and deceptive actions," Hiei scoffed harshly, his deep voice dangerous. Iruni stared at Koto with narrowed eyes.

"I'm going to kill him," she promised the announcer, who backed up quickly at the dangerous look and sudden wave of power emanating from the wolf demon. "By any means necessary, I will have him dead at my feet."

"You heard him folks! What we have brewing here is a good old grudge match!" Koto chose to yell far away as Hiei placed a warm hand on Iruni's shoulder.

"Do not let him get into your head." The simple demand was easy enough to agree to, her blue eyes meeting his red orbs. "He is not worth your victory, much less your life."

"Neither of those things is in jeopardy," she shook her head and fingered the bands on her wrist tentatively. "I'm growing tired of waiting."

She plucked the bands and whispered her word so that just as they appeared the cuffs vanished, a sudden thrill of energy radiating from her and over the arena. Hiei's eyes widened as he took it in and measured it.

His partner had most definitely been holding back during her last few encounters.

"And Team Misotakyo enters the ring just as Lord Takani reveals his true level of energy! Come on crowd, let's hear it for the brave fools who dared to step up against this living legend and his sidekick!" Koto screamed, darting away to the safety of her commentating table.

"I am not a sidekick," Hiei growled menacingly and she faltered.

"Team Misotakyo is contrived of two members, Cocolo Misota and Kyo the Poison Wielder." She went on. Cocolo was a tall broad demon with no hair and a dull look to his grey eyes. His muscles seemed too large for his body on his chest and arms, and he easily hovered two feet higher than the other two. Kyo was smaller, leaner, but his frame was weighed down with two dozen different canisters of various heinous intentions.

"I thought you'd be taller," Kyo smiled at Iruni, ignoring Hiei.

"Acknowledge my partner or die," she warned him in her best dangerous voice. Mildly surprised Hiei watched as the demon nodded at him, his eyes assessing.

"You've been involved in quite a few of these tournaments," Kyo acknowledged of Hiei, looking aware for the first time. "Did you and Lord Takani meet at one of these events?"

"Shinpi doesn't fight in a ring," the snort raised the opposing demon's eyebrows.

"Didn't he tell you?" when the fire demon stared skeptically at him the poison master turned to Iruni. "Could it be your team isn't as well informed as the rest of us?"

"My past transgressions come to light only when brought there. I tend to shy away from discussing it." She spoke emotionlessly.

"They do not know that you've been in this tournament before then?" he chuckled to himself as awed shocks back from behind them.

"Damn it! What have I said about these secrets!" Yusuke yelled angrily. She didn't respond to him.

"Let me guess, Hiro was your partner in the last tournament?" Hiei's voice was cold as he spoke to her, his anger ill contained.

"They were quite the pair, him and his pupil. Of course he far excelled, claiming the title as his own." Kyo seemed smug about proclaiming these facts, his wide smile tainted with greed. "Lord Hiro has requested that during our fight I reveal as much of the old Lord Amon-Shinpi as possible. I will oblige."

"I'm sure." She still wasn't moving, her cold stiffness intensified as waves of her energy clouded around her like an invisible fire, brushing Hiei's skin and coating the air with the earthy scent of rain. His muscles tensed as he watched her anger turn into something else, a loathing that strengthened her will.

It was a rare feat to witness, watching hatred make a person more resilient, many lost their heads to it. Not her, not Amon-Shinpi, he wanted to smirk at her need to prove herself stronger but lacked the chance.

"It was just a handful of years later that the great Lord Hiro proved himself more than capable of handling you wasn't it?" Koto was trying to call them to attention from her safe stand, but they ignored her as Kyo voiced his arrogant question. "Tell me, how does the strongest warrior fall to his own student?"

"You seem to forget your place at my feet Poison Master," she called softly, her voice strangely enticing. "What Hiro has done in the past speaks only for his own need to be deceptive and his forever unstated appetite for power he cannot control. What I have done speaks of my own weaknesses, which I've removed. I hope to reveal a much less personable version of myself today."

"And you believe you'll live through this?" he was still smiling.

"I will always live, never doubt that."

"Is it just me or does she seem colder in battle?" Yusuke asked his friend quietly, watchful brown eyes gazing at the setup ring.

"I believe we can look forward a glimpse of the true warrior under her skin today," the fox nodded, his voice a slight whisper.

"Will you four stop squabbling?" Koto's voice finally cut through their conversation, making all four heads turn in her direction. "Start the fight already!"

Hiei launched forward as Iruni did, their speed matched as they crossed over each other's paths in a weave. Without glancing at each other he dove right with his sword drawn and she went left. Cocolo stepped forward, to guard his apparent master.

"It seems we aren't being taken seriously," Hiei called.

"Let us rectify that," she nodded and disappeared. He made to slice the massive demon as she came up from behind, slamming into the off guard poison bearer.

Cocolo threw Hiei back several feet, a long gash marring one of his thick arms. He looked at the wound as blood poured forth without disdain or pain on his face. It was with blank eyes he turned back to the flying shadow, stepping forward.

"Maybe you're worth more effort than I thought," the fire demon smirked and launched forward again as Iruni ducked under a thrown jar. A purple smoke rose from the spot on the floor, smoldering. Without a backwards glance she advanced, her sword cutting through the potion master's shirt to leave a red line that stained his skin on his lower stomach.

Hiei punched a bandaged hand against the flesh of the taller demon's stomach, doubling the drone over. Then he stopped.

Red eyes met gold, as Hiro stood across the arena on the second floor staring down at the ring. Iruni didn't seem to notice but the fire demon did and as he drove his sword through the rippled torso of his opponent he growled.

_"I hope her newest student is ready to watch her die."_ The lightning user thought, the image of a dying Amon-Shinpi attacking the youkai's brain as his Jagan twitched open under its cover. Her face was smeared with blood, her laughter hauntingly lost to the world as his hand drove through her ribs. But the fiery light in her eye didn't quite die.

_"You don't have the strength to live."_

_"I have just enough to take you with me."_

"Hiei!" the call came too late as a jar shattered a few feet in front of him, a billowing cloud of grey engulfing the short demon. He waited for the smoke to burn him, or to feel pain. There was a slight pressure on his face, and he assumed his lungs would be giving out soon. One careless mistake in the ring and he'd ensured his death.

"And Kyo unloads a massive amount of his special Blinding Smoke!" Koto screamed to the crowd who cheered wildly. "The poison wielder seems to have gotten both of his opponents with one blow, as Lord Amon-Shinpi dove at the last minute to save his teammate from a torturous death!"

Shinpi was in here with him? He didn't feel her, sense her. But he was still breathing. That had to be a good sign.

"That's the essence of a Luring Death Plant," Kurama gasped, eyes wide with concern. "The sweet smell lures in the unsuspecting and then it exudes a dangerous cloud of poison that renders them useless."

"Like paralyzed?" Yusuke asked and Kurama shook his head.

"It ruins their senses." He breathed.

Hiei's black hair whipped around him as a funnel of wind formed, taking the obtrusive smoke skyward. Kyo's face fell as he stared at the scene on the left side of the ring.

Iruni was standing in front of Hiei, her right arm back from her body as she stood with her hand pressing her metal mask over the fire demon's mouth and nose. Her body shook as her left hand held the untied cloth around her own face. The wind died with the smoke a distant haze in the sky. Glaring in front of her, she tried not to feel the dulling of her eyes or taste the emptiness of her surroundings.

"And Lord Takani proves too fast for the disablement of his partner!" Koto screamed and the crowd cheered loudly, people chanting the names of all three remaining fighters in different choruses. "He's taken off his famous mask and saved his teammates life! Kyo does not seem impressed."

"You're faster than I was warned," the poison master glowered suddenly, hands gripping a new jar.

"Hiei, fasten the mask behind your head, now," she demanded and he complied without argument out of shock. He reached forward and tied the cloth so that it was snug against her nose and under her chin. "What the hell stalled you?"

"Nothing," Hiro was gone now, a flash figment in his mind. "I lost my baring."

"Get it back," she growled jerking from his hands. "I'm not going to lose because you can't keep your head in the game."

"I killed one already," he rolled his eyes. It was hard to talk with this mask on, he noted mentally. It was heavy against his nose, and the straps were digging into his skin. He realized that must be why she always had a cloth under it, to soften the blow.

"I'm going to need you to keep your eyes open anyways," she shook her head and stared at Kyo, who had taken a step back.

She didn't add right then that she couldn't see or smell. Her world was white, only the dull sensations of energies on her skin and her hearing aiding her through the thick abyss. A split second decision had taken her best assets from her, to protect him. Fighting against the urge to rub her eyes she made up her mind. "Use your telepathy Hiei, I need to speak to you."

"Fine," he did. Pushing into her open mind, as she stared plainly at the whiteness. He saw in seconds the issue and growled again.

"You can see why we need to end this quickly," she stalked forward, sword drawn and held out from her. "Because I'm going to lose my temper if we don't."

"Hn." He smirked at her, knowing she couldn't see it. "Like I said before, the fighters are much more interesting to me."

"I'm surprised by your resilience and your protectiveness," Kyo called dangerously, his hands fondling two different jars. "But perhaps that shock can be repaid."

He threw one of the jars at them forcing Hiei to shove the girl away from him and jump to the side so that neither of them were hit. Before he could react the other jar cracked open in front of Iruni, wispy purple smoke sliding around her. It turned white and grew thicker, shielding her from view.

"And another assault leaves the two members of Team Urameshi paralyzed in confusion! Hiei can't seem to decide how to proceed, and Lord Amon-Shinpi has been engulfed by white smoke," Koto called out.

"That was the gift I promised to deliver on behalf of my lord," the poison master bowed slightly, a smirk solidly on his face as Hiei raced to the cloud hovering over his teammate. The wind kicked up around her, as a small sphere of energy formed. The fire demon had to stop before he could get close. "I believe you've seen the effects of this before Hiei. In the tournament that debuted your little team."

"He couldn't have just done that," Yusuke gaped connecting the dots.

"I believe he just did," Kurama stated coolly, almost in awe. The bubble disappeared and a figure rose from the smoke as it rushed skyward. Hiei's eyes widened as Kyo's grew darker.

Red hair whipped in the wind, tangling and rushing over itself as cold blue eyes narrowed, a hardened body tensed as a right hand gripped the black hilt of an ancient sword.

"Amon-Shinpi," Koto's voice was soft, sounding shaken, "has risen unharmed from the smog and seems to be his old self."

Holding her sword out, as the audience and her teammates sat enraptured and silent, Amon-Shinpi stared through unseeing eyes at her opponent, listening to his frantic heartbeat as it increased its rhythm. Her image flickered and drops of red started falling from the tip of her blade.

Kyo fell, his head rolling backwards out of the ring as it slid from his neck upon impact with the ground, having been killed in a barely discernable amount of time.

For a few striking seconds the world was a silent white mass around her, only the breaths and drumming hearts ticking away time. Amon-Shinpi wiped the sword with her tunic and slid it into the red sheath tied at her side, waiting. She tried to drag in a breath of that musky scent she knew should be around her, but failed.

The crowd exploded into an ear shattering applause made of screams and cat calls. Koto didn't bother counting, declaring both members of Team Misotakyo dead by the rulebook.

"Team Urameshi advances, members Hiei and Lord Amon-Shinpi both victorious!" she yelled. "What a match. It was too quick for my tastes, but we witnessed a legend people, a legend. Well worth the brevity. These four will be more than ample competition for the rest of the fighters in this tournament!"

Hiei slid his hand over Amon-Shinpi's shoulder, and he'd gladly call her that now since that's exactly who she was, and lead her to their teammates.

"She can't see or smell anything, we need to get her to water so she can wash her face." He whispered quietly. The others nodded.

"We're in public," she gently removed his hand from her shoulder and turned her face to him as if she could see. "I'm still Amon-Shinpi the man, Hiei. You should do your best to refer to me as such. And I'd like to at least pretend to walk out alone, just in case."

"Why don't you take him to the hot springs Hiei?" Kurama requested softly, "Yusuke and I will tell the others what's going on."

"Thank you," she nodded her head and started walking towards the exit, Hiei trailing at her side. His hand clenched then reopened as he told himself not to guide her by touch. She didn't want him touching her, she'd been clear about that.

"I can't believe that _he_ didn't tell us he'd been in this tournament with Hiro." Yusuke complained as he and Kurama walked towards the opposite exit, both eyeing the destruction in the ring. "I guess it shouldn't bother me, but it does. I mean, if I'm risking my life I deserve to know who for."

"We'll press the issue tonight, when those two come back," Kurama agreed. "But it might be in our favor to keep the company light."

"Just you, me, Hiei and Koenma then."

"That would probably be best."

* * *

Outside the arena Amon-Shinpi stopped. Hiei came to stand beside her, silently, and waited for an explanation, but instead received a hand on his wrist. Looking down he watched as her deft hands tied one end of the versatile little cord she carried to him and then wrapped the other end around her own hand, leaving slack enough for five feet to come between them.

"I'm sorry to ask you to hold back, and to guard me like some invalid." She muttered to him, hands coming to her eyes finally, "I know that it isn't something any able bodied fighter should have to do."

"You are not an invalid," he stopped her hands before reached up and taking her mask off his face. He quickly placed it back on her, watching her go still as he did so. "But we should be going, so that you can wash that poison from your eyes."

"If you run," she tugged on the chain, "I can follow."

"But can you keep up?" he smirked. "It might be easier for me to carry you."

"If you consider that a joke I need to introduce you to some comedians who are actually funny," she sneered blankly. "Lead the way Hiei."

He looked down at the chain and wondered if she'd be able to get to her sword if he threw her over his back. It wasn't worth the chance, instead he settled on walking, not wanting to drag her along blind at such a fast pace. She seemed agitated he was taking it easy for her benefit, a fact he was sure he'd answer to later.

Of course he had his own questions to ask.

As they walked he turned to look over her new features, or her original features if he wanted to get technical. Her vibrant red hair was a mess of tangles and knots, and it fell free of the ponytail that had been holding it, flowing down her back. The hair tie had gotten ripped out by the wind, he was sure. Her blue eyes were harder, age haunting them like a telling shadow. She had seen things that she regretted, he knew that.

But it was her face that he wanted to see, hidden under her masks. He took a bit too much comfort in knowing she'd have to take off the masks he hated to wash her face and flush her eyes. He'd get a glimpse of her true self, even if he had to pin her to the ground and take it. Of course she'd fight back, but that was part of what he respected in her. Turning his eyes back to the horizon he wondered when the hot springs had gotten so far away.


	24. For Your Consideration

Nothing in the three worlds was ever as calming as the warm water of the river purifying her senses as Iruni splashed handfuls of it onto her face. When the white started to dissolve into a muggy mass she blinked, slipping the tunic over her head.

"What are you doing?" Hiei's deep voice sounded behind her. Ignoring him she tossed the fabric on the ground then her shirt followed. He raised his eyebrows then, wondering if she'd forgotten about her masks again. To his surprise she laid flat against the bank, stomach down and pressed her face into the water masks and all. Pulling back up she swallowed a deep breath then used her shirt to wipe her eyes, having to turn to him to do so.

That's when he saw the single jagged scar centered above her heart. Reaching back she worked the clasps and the knot shielding her face and dropped her mask and cover on the pile of her clothes, wet lashes leaving droplets on her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

A pang shot through the fire demon as he looked down on her from his post leaning against a tree, watching her kneel on the soft grass as she wiped the rest of the blindness from her eyes. Her face wasn't much different than her human guise but the effect was dramatic to him. These eyes were slightly darker and larger, unintentionally giving the impression of innocence. Her skin was lighter, barely, but the way her features were composed he immediately understood the need for her mask.

She was beautiful in a way that was strongly feminine and would hardly be able to pass as masculine. Even Kurama wasn't as softly sculpted as this warrior. While he recognized this he realized he hated Hiro even more for trying to destroy her.

Her nose was small and centered, unbroken because of her mask. Her lips were pink and while not really full they did seem to have a pouty quality, her smile pulling more to one side than the other. The imperfection wasn't a drawback but a welcomed quirk. Behind those lips were clean teeth, and pointed canines that stood a bit longer than the rest, probably the cause for the fullness of her bottom lip. She did not bare the hardened face of a warrior, but her eyes spoke what her features did not. They were sharp and assessing, years of difficulty radiating from them the lessons only trials can teach.

"My scar is more than plain and you choose to stare at my face," she muttered softly her charade done for now. The voice itself was just like Iruni's if only a bit softer. "You're a strange man Hiei."

"I was wondering how alike you were to your human counterpart," he shrugged.

"She doesn't have a scar," Amon-Shinpi shook her head of wet red hair and started to comb through the mass with her fingers.

"Is that from Hiro?" the hot anger burning under the question had her blinking.

"His parting gift to me," she nodded undeterred, the mess of red becoming a sleek river down her shoulders and back. The wetness leaked to her bandages but she didn't seem to care. Hiei swallowed as he watched her hands work.

"I understand about the masks now," he told her as he shrugged off the tree and walked over, taking a seat on the dry grass at her side. Her clothes were on his other side. He picked the metal one up to examine it. "You have to wear them to hide your face or you would be found out."

"My curse is that I wasn't born as the world desired me to be," she smiled softly. "So I had to become it by force."

"I said I understood, that does not mean I approve," he scowled at her and she laughed softly. It was a quiet sound but open.

"My mother once told me that if I had been meant to hide behind a mask I'd have been born disfigured." She chuckled at the memory then her eyes saddened. "She never approved either."

"You could strike the same fear without being a man," he told her. Her eyes wandered to the river. "It would be a terrifying thing, to have a woman like you bore down on someone. It would ruin the image of beauty as innocence that many hold."

She looked up at him, eyes searching his face. He guessed Amon-Shinpi's mind was slightly faster than Iruni's. His thought rolled to the potion that had brought her to the open, it had been compared to the one used at The Dark Tournament, but the time limit had come and gone. She was still in this ancient form.

"I am not beautiful," she told him finally letting out a heavy breath. He scoffed at her, wondering if this was some sort of game then realized she was serious.

"It's not worth arguing over right this moment, but I'm sure my point will be made soon enough." He smirked at the mental image of her beating Jin to a pulp as he professed his undying love to her in this new body. "Your fans will tell you."

Her fingers touched the scar above her heart, face skyward as the sun played over skin. It was a peaceful moment as he watched her in her home. Her fist clenched above the ruined skin and he couldn't help himself.

"If this is what you're worried about, don't be," his fingers brushed her hand away as they skimmed the old reminder. The heat from his skin warmed her, blue eyes watching his face as his ruby irises watched his bandaged hand caress the scar lightly. Merely a brush of fingertips as he traced the visible portion of the scar, it ran under the bandages, but he could still feel her heart beating under the bone and skin. "If anything it adds to you."

"I'll have to take your word," she told him quietly and his eyes moved up to her face, straining to focus on her eyes. He pulled his hand back and he laid down face up, eyes closed.

"Hn. Like you'd get a choice," he crossed his ankles in the picture of relaxation with his hands behind his head. She grabbed her tunic and dipped it in the river, grabbing a handful of sand and rubbing it into the blood stain for something to do. "Your home is peaceful."

"Misleadingly so," she agreed. "This land used to be important, it was once a sanctuary to the lost, and now it has been tainted. Everything I have ever loved as been stripped and ruined, and I'm going to repay that bastard for that favor."

Her hands were rubbing the sand into the cloth desperately, as if she could kill Hiro by fixing the stain.

"My brother, my land, my village, my name, he has taken everything I held dear to me and destroyed it." She was shaking slightly in her anger but her voice was calm. The perfect image of control about to destroy her favorite battle gear. "He even had my wolves slain."

"You're going to put a hole in this if you don't calm down," Hiei was kneeling beside her now, hands taking the tunic from her so that her empty hands were left clutching at water. "He will die, have no doubt Shinpi."

"I would correct you on my name but I don't think it'd matter," she sighed.

"Lord Amon-Shinpi then," he smirked at her. "do not worry about Hiro because by the end of this tournament he will be dead and gone."

"I used to kill demons for not showing me the proper respect," blue eyes narrowed on him.

"Do you think you could kill me?" he questioned.

"We'll find out before the end of this," by this he understood she meant the tournament. She was probably right, they'd have to face each other sooner or later.

"I have one challenge I'd like to extend in the event we face each other in the arena," he offered and she nodded, listening. "I'd like the same bet as Jin."

"You want me to bet you anything you want, within my power, if I lose?" she raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "Fine. I owe you that much, if not more."

"I want your masks." He told her and those blue eyes widened. "If you lose to me."

"What if I win?" she hedged and he smirked again.

"Then I will give you whatever you want," he offered. She thought about it and then nodded.

"Fine, it's a bet then."

She looked so secure in her future victory that he couldn't resist the urge to knock her down from her pedestal. He picked the stain free tunic from the water and wrung it out so that it was just damp and no longer sopping wet and threw it in her face with a smirk. It slid to the ground as she sat with her mouth open, blinking at him.

Then she attacked.

Tackling him they rolled until she had him pinned to the ground, her hands holding his wrists down as she straddled his waist. Damp red hair curtained around them, longer than the black strands had been as they grazed the ground from her leaning over his face.

"What was that for?" she demanded in a growl, her muscles working hard to keep him still as he started to move his arms.

"For believing so easily that you can defeat me." He managed to hook a foot under himself and used it as leverage to roll them in the opposite direction, him claiming the dominant position as he held her down. His knees were on both sides of her hips so that he had to stretch slightly to keep her hands on the ground by her ears. Breathlessly he added, "See, this wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining if you weren't a fighter."

"When I get up I'm throwing you in that river you hot headed child," she glared.

"Who said you were getting up?" he smirked as she started to struggle under him. He lowered himself so that their faces were inches apart. "Maybe I think you should have to suffer a while for your arrogance."

"If you know what is good for you, you'll let me up fire demon," she warned darkly and he actually chuckled at her. Amon-Shinpi had more fire in her than Iruni did, and that was saying something.

"I don't always accept what's good for me," he breathed and she realized she could smell his scent like a perfume around them. It mingled with her own to a strange effect of freshly wetted burnt wood. She liked it. His grip tightened on her wrists as his face lowered to the side of hers so his next words tickled her ear. "And it might be worth the bruises."

"I doubt it," she snorted nonchalantly, mocking relaxation. She hoped this would goad him into loosening his hold but he didn't. His nose skimmed her neck and her breath hitched despite her control. She felt him smirking.

"Such a stupid reason to be ashamed of yourself," he was staring at her scar, she felt the heat of his skin there, his breath warm against her skin. "Baka onna. It's just a symbol for your resilience, strength and ability to survive what no one else could."

"Shut up and get off me, now," her resolute demand was not met. Instead he pressed his lips softly to the scar and her body went utterly still beneath him. Then he was merely straddling her hips a smirk sliding into place as her skin turned a faint pink with a light blush. She did the only thing she could think to do to get back at him for that.

Her hands shot out and there was a resolute splash as he hit the water, unable to take her with him this time.

He came sputtering to the surface spilling a colorful arrangement of curses to the air as he gaspingly pulled himself from the river, his wet clothes clinging to his skin. His drenched hair clung to his face, unable to defy gravity while being weighed down by the water soaking it.

"You're going to pay for that," he warned her darkly before lunging at her. With wide eyes she rolled out of the way, narrowly avoid capture. Jumping to her feet Amon-Shinpi stood teetering on the edge of the bank, staring at the red eyed demon.

"I'm warning you," she pointed at him, eyes narrowed despite the grin on her face. "don't try that again Hiei."

"What? This?" he sprang forward and the water of the river jumped out to meet him, knocking him backwards to the ground. She laughed outright this time, falling to her knees as she did so.

He had a look of utter shock and comical confusion on his face coupled with his sodden clothes so that she couldn't help but think it was _cute_. Thinking of Hiei as anything less than dangerous was hilarious to her, and she enjoyed watching him writhe for a second before regaining his composure. By the time he tackled her to the side she was having to pant unevenly just to breathe at all, tears falling down her cheeks in good humor.

He growled above her, lowering his face so that their noses were nearly touching, "What's the matter _Lord_ Amon-Shinpi? Have you lost your will to fight?"

"It's hard to take you seriously when you look like a drowned rat," she choked out and burst into a second fit of laughter. Glaring his shook his head above her, causing droplets of water to hit her skin in cooling dots that made her wiggle beneath him, their faces coming closer together.

"Maybe we should come back…" Yusuke's voice silenced both the demons, their eyes roving the trees and bank until they found the team staring at them. Kurama and Koenma flanked the hanyou and all three wore equal looks of suppressed grins.

"You're just in time actually," Hiei half rolled quickly, gaining just enough momentum to send the shocked girl into the water while he stayed safely on the ground. Rising he walked over to his team, a smug looks gracing his features. "to witness my payback."

A wet force hit him in the back of the head and he turned to look over his shoulder. Amon-Shinpi had one eyebrow cocked, a ball of water held in one palm while she pointed at him with the other hand. Her white clothes stuck to her but did not become transparent. They all guessed she had lined them.

"I guess you didn't quite remember," she panted, "but I can control water too my friend."

Chucking the ball at him she grinned. Until he ducked.

Koenma fell backwards as the water splattering into his chest, making the demon girl's eyes widen with shock and glitter with humor. Hiei rose and stared at the Spirit World King, turning his eyes back to the girl with a grin.

"That was actually well worth dunked in a river," he chuckled but she was staring at Yusuke, eyes hardest.

"We want to know everything about you," he declared coldly, his eyes fixed on her. She bent down and picked up her clothes, putting them back on. Once she reached for the mask she faltered, unsure of whether or not she needed it. Then she put it on.

"Everyone does," she responded in a masked voice. The gang stiffened.

"You haven't treated us as outsiders in a while Amon-Shinpi, why are you reverting back to that casual dismissal?" Kurama asked, taking in her put together stature. She fingered the wet hilt of her sword. She had never taken it off.

"Iruni Mikamoto trusted you, I however find it hard to do that when I'm ambushed with demands for the secrets I have died to protect," she told them coldly.

"You trust Hiei," Koenma pointed out.

"Hiei earned it by saving my life and watching my back," she pointed at the youkai in question. "None of you have that honor."

"Stop acting like your better than us," Yusuke stepped forward with two balled fists. He had time to blink but not much else when her sword kissed his neck. She was standing looking up at him, the blade backwards so that it wouldn't cause harm.

"Do you doubt me?" she demanded of him and he swallowed, stubbornly refusing to flinch. "You are a strong fighter, if not a bit careless, Yusuke. Kurama has his moments as well, his talents. But I will not be forced into anything."

"I think this conversation started out wrong," Kurama offered with his hands up a small smile on his face meant to disarm. She didn't fall for it.

"Spit it out kitsune," Hiei blinked at her tone.

"He meant no disrespect," the fox stepped forward. "Perhaps what he brashly demanded should have been asked more politely. We would like to know about our partner."

"She's messing with you," Hiei announced, arms crossed over his chest as he moved to stand by Koenma.

"What?" Yusuke blinked and she stepped back, sheathing the sword. They couldn't see her aggravated smile.

"Do you have to ruin my fun, or does it just add to your own?" she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I saw how you all tensed when I tied on my masks and spoke to you in this voice. I decided to tease you a bit."

"That wasn't funny," Yusuke glowered.

"I disagree, the look on your voice was very humorous," she shook her head then reached back and started to braid her hair, first tying it into a ponytail on her head with the cord around her wrist. Then she began to work the cord through the plaiting. "But Hiei is right, I wasn't serious. Though I could chastise your disrespect Yusuke, I may not actively be a ruler of anything, but I'll be damned if I haven't earned my title."

"If you aren't a ruler why should I call you lord?" he demanded.

"Because I can still choose to kill you," she narrowed her eyes, "and because if I hadn't been stripped of my property and my followers I would still be in power. Trust me, that problem will be rectified soon enough."

"You plan on coming back to power?" Koenma eyed her.

"I did not forget our discussion Lord Koenma," she bowed slightly, a sign of her respect. "We will continue it soon."

"How about we talk right after this little get together?" he suggested receiving a nod.

"More secrets?" Yusuke groaned. "See, this is what I hate. We're a functional team Amon-Shinpi, we shouldn't have all these secrets."

"I have a long past, you can't possibly believe I'd reveal every second," she stated incredulously.

"I expect you to trust us with what matters." He told her.

"I didn't know what mattered and what didn't," she shrugged, "so I let time tell me."

"Why don't you start skimming from the beginning?" Kurama offered her.

"Which one? There are so many," she tied the end of her braid with the last of her cord and sat down on a fallen tree a few feet into the forest. They followed her and sat around, Yusuke and Kurama sitting on either side of her, Hiei on a tree branch that was only about six feet in the air and Koenma sat across from her, under Hiei, on a stump. She looked at her hands sadly. "So many different lives to account for."

"Start with your childhood," Koenma told her. "We can skip forward from that."

"My childhood?" she stared passed all of them to the river. "It was spent here, on these lands. That hotel is my castle. Me and Kuya spent most of our younger years in these trees or playing on the grounds. Then we started training with father and mother and it became rather apparent how different we were despite being twins.

"Kuya was a very dutiful daughter, spending more time with mother. She was frail, and didn't like fighting very much. She preferred the duties of a homemaker. She was beautiful."

"And you?" Koenma pressed as blue eyes watched a past long forgotten.

_"Sister!" Kuya cried, so small and fragile. The demon towered over her, holding her hair so that her feet kicked at the empty air. About the size of a five year old and screaming for help._

_"Let her go." The words were spoken coldly as wind rushed around them, Amon-Shinpi stood up despite a bleeding lip and a twisted ankle. The wind wrapped around the massive demon and her sister. "If you drop her I won't have to kill you."_

_"What does a child like you know about killing?" he scoffed and twisted Kuya's hair so that her head went to one side awkwardly._

_"I said let her go!" the wind ripped her sister from his grasp as the small blue eyed demon attacked him, jumping onto the back and sinking her teeth into his neck. "Kuya run! Go get father!"_

"I was stronger, the protector," her voice was lost. By the time her father had come to rescue her she had been beaten nicely. Bruises had marred her skin for days, and blood had smeared her face from where she'd torn into the demon but she'd survived. Kuya had survived. The demon had not. "I decided early on that being a delicate girl was not in the cards for me. I became a warrior."

"And?" they pressed.

"I grew older and once while I was out on a trip to a neighboring land with my father I was mistaken for his son. I hadn't," she waved her hand uselessly, "come into my body at that point. I suppose I looked like a ten year old."

"What happened with that?" Yusuke asked.

"I spoke to my father and decided that the image was worth upholding. They had regarded me with more respect as a male than they had the females in the region. More importantly they had respected my father more so when he said he would leave me his legacy. His honor ultimately made up my mind." She waved off their stares. "Life changed for me at that point."

"I assume that while your sister was trying to find a mate you were busy running a territory," Kurama spoke.

"Not at that point. First came Kin Jiro," she explained, "and the entire family was overcome with joy. It was the first time I'd ever felt any urge to give up my title."

"Why would you do that for your brother?" Yusuke scoffed as Hiei adjusted to watch her eyes.

"It wasn't just about him, it was about children." She sighed. "The way he was so innocent, how much he depended on us, the way he smelled clean of all things foul. I wanted to experience that. I wanted to glow like my mother had."

"You wanted to have your own children and you couldn't, so you adopted Kin Jiro as your son," Kurama nodded. She shrugged.

"The long dormant wiles of a feminine heart," she sighed again. "I realized that my life was better how it was and decided not to change it, even though Kin Jiro provided just that opportunity. Then our castle was raided by an opposing clan of wolf demons and my parents were killed. I avenged them and decided to take over completely."  
"How old was Kin?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"I guess you could say a year or so," she ventured to guess. "After that, well life got difficult. I had to stop my wanderings for a while to take care of him and Kuya, and then there was the incident with the humans crossing into our territory. That was fun."

"What happened?" Koenma blinked.

"Kuya realized she sympathized with them, and she fell in love with one of the men in the small band of four. They stayed with us for a short while, then they went into Ningenkai and she went with her new husband. I only heard from her once before she died." She played with her hands, her tone hiding the pain. Her face was hard and cold. "I buried my parents in this forest, but I left Kuya's body to her human family. That's where she chose to belong and I would not have wished to disrupt her. I had stayed out of her life for a reason."

"It was just me and Kin Jiro after she left though, and I raised him to be a fighter. He was naturally gifted and very strong, both of will and ability. He was just like father." Amon-Shinpi sighed, eyes closed.

_"If anything happens while I'm gone it will be your head on a spit servant," her fist was wrapped in the shirt front of the guardian she'd chosen for her brother, lifting him off the ground. It was her first outing since her parents' deaths but she needed to meet with the nearby leaders. _

_"Yes M'Lord," he bowed his head in an awkward bob as she dropped him. _

_"Kin, behave yourself. Be careful," she whispered into her brother's hair, placing a warm hand on his slender shoulder. "Keep up with your practices."_

_"Yes sir," he grinned at her in a lopsided smile they had both inherited from their father. She ruffled his hair and set out for a quick visit. She hoped to be back in two days._

"He was just like me," she blinked, her hand shaking in a fist she hadn't realized she'd formed. Loosening her grip her eyes clouded. "Well I've told you the rest. If you want specifics you're going to have to ask for them."  
"Have you been in a tournament besides this one before?" Yusuke asked her, eyes slightly narrowed. "And how did this tournament start your reputation if you were already established before you met Hiro?"

"Maybe established was the wrong way of explaining," she sighed. "It's difficult for me to explain. I mean, I was already established as my father's son, I was already powerful, but it felt like my debut as a powerhouse. It was my first time fighting alongside both the men in my life. And no, this was the only organized fighting event I bothered entering."

"Both? Kyo only mentioned Hiro," Kurama muttered.

"Hiro was there, his big chance to show off," she whispered voice lost again. "But it was Kin who was really the star. Kin who had been requested as well as myself. The Takani brothers at last, side by side."

"What was so horrible about that tournament?" Koenma pressed and her hands shook again. Hiei watched from a distance as her pain became apparent, her eyes hardening as they glazed over.

"I had to watch my brother nearly die, knowing I couldn't save him. I watched him face Hiro and come out the victor. Do you know what it's like to watch your family face off with your love? But none of that compared to the look." She paused, eyes narrowing, "The way Hiro had looked at Kin when the match was called is what bothered me so much. I could tell right then he wanted to kill my brother."

"Why didn't you do something about it then?" Yusuke asked. Her nails cut into her palms.

"Because I wanted to believe I was wrong." She admitted in a whisper. "All I wanted was to be wrong about him. Because of my ignorance my brother died. Now I get to relive that hell every night when I dream here because these grounds have been painted in blood."

"No one blames you for Kin's death Amon-Shinpi," Kurama and Yusuke both placed their hands on her shoulders as blood trickled out from her fists.

"I do," she rose with those words and started to walk away, aiming for the river. "There's really nothing else to tell you. I am an expert in the offensive and defensive, I control wind and water, and I can use my energy to heal as well as form protective shields around myself.

"After the tournament Hiro demanded that I share my techniques with him and he said that if we didn't belong to each other I'd never get to have my own Kin Jiro to create and love. I sent him away then, as much as it hurt me too, because I could not have a child with a man who could not beat me, much less one who hated my brother. I could not trust him anymore, and that lead to the demise of everything I had.

"I am no more a man than a mortal. I have lived with many secrets and all it has done is tarnish my life. But I do not regret my choices. They were right for me. But as a warrior I have nothing left but my honor and my mission, which is to avenge my lost existence."

"Where are you going?" Koenma asked. Hiei had jumped from the tree to stand beside the girl, facing the opposite direction.

"I just need to cope with the fact my life is no longer just about myself," she sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be back before the next match."

"Amon-Shinpi," Kurama called softly as Hiei started to walk back towards the cabin. Her eyes watched him go as she released a heavy breath.

"Call me Ichi, it's much less formal and much easier to get out in a hurry," she offered and they all nodded.

"I just wanted you to know that we are here for you, and that as hard as it is to fight in the tournament that lead to your brother's death, it does not mean it will end in yours," he told her gently. "We are here for you, to help bare such sorrows my friend. Be safe."

"I appreciate it," she nodded and continued to walk. "And I'll be alright, don't worry about me."

"Where do you think she's going?" Koenma asked as the girl left the lining of the tree and headed up river. Then his expression flattened. "She just avoided another meeting with me."

* * *

Sand whipped around in the air biting at exposed skin like bees. The ground was painted scarlet where she kneeled on the peaks of the ridge. The red grains of desert slipped through her fingers as she held a fistful, staring at the unusual color darkly.

"They say when Amon-Shinpi was killed here, his blood painted the ground forever," Hiei's deep voice trailed behind her as the heat doubled. The wind kicked up around them, spiraling. His stood with his arms at his sides staring at her as she focused on the slipping sand, watching the wind catch it.

"Legends," she tutted. "Simple legends."

"When you said you fought him just far enough from your lands," he didn't bother finishing his question.

"Yes I meant here, but that was not what caused this," he watched her hand as it gestured to the small mountain under their feet. "This is the effect of years of rage bubbling up at once."

"You faced him twice on the same grounds?" he blinked.

"Three times, once you count the match we're going to go through," she held up three fingers as she rose. "But yes."

"And you lost twice," he nodded. "You're scared."

"Not for the first time, but not because I can't win." She agreed. "I'm worried about what will become of my life after this. This is what has driven me for over seventy years."

"You'll find something else to live for," she turned to face him as the sand danced in the air around and between them. The moment lingered. "You are not weak Shinpi."

"Says the man who cannot have a conversation with me without pointing out my cowardice," she mocked.

"You make yourself an easy target, hiding behind masks and hijacking human souls," he raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I think my prejudice against you was based on your company," she explained, holding a flat palm against the wind. It stopped, and the heat stifled. He stiffened. "Mukuro had never been my favorite king."

"You hated me because of her?" he blinked, surprised.

She reached up and took off her mask, tying it to her side so that her bare face glowed with the harsh light of the wasteland sun.

"My brother would have liked you," she told him quietly a bright half smile lighting up her face. She turned her head up to the sky, eyes turning a few shades lighter as the open expanse above them reflected down on her. In her oasis the sky shined a radiant blue, the water was warm, the land green and the wind tranquil. "Most people hope that vengeance will settle their souls, but not me. I've never been calm in spirit. In control yes, powerful yes, but calm no."

"So what are you hoping to accomplish," he walked up behind her, his hand finding a place on her shoulder. "if you aren't searching for peace?"

"I want my life back," she smiled, her eyes using the high up vantage point to scan the horizon of her homeland. Slowly her gaze fell on a rolling field of tall golden grasses, flanked on two sides by forest and backed by the river. A few short strands of red wisped around her face and her eyes moved from the field of gold to her hair. "I really thought I'd have changed back by now, but considering the different circumstances between mine and Kurama's shifts I can guess why I haven't reverted."

"The energy of Makai is too strong," he nodded, then added while dropping his hand from her shoulder so that he could move to stand at her back, slightly to the left with barely inches between them, their shoulders overlapping. "You're energy is too strong."

"Do you think you can defeat me, if we were to fight for real?" she asked him eyes moving back to her land.

"You've gotten lucky so far," he huffed.

"If you hold back on me, I will kill you," she warned him, her eyes sliding to the side to look at him over her shoulder. He smirked and tilted his head away slightly to stare at her. "I am not the type of person to handle disappointment well."

"Would it disappoint you if I didn't win?" he questioned with the same warm smirk. She looked at him over her shoulder, her smile lessening. She delivered a single nod.

"When I make standards for myself I keep them, just as I expect others to do. Promises are forever with me Hiei," she continued to look him in the eye. "I hope you understand that I make no exceptions and I tolerate nothing but the best."

"Hn. I expect no less," he nodded. "but what happens if I don't win and yet I give it my all?"

"Then you return to Mukuro knowing you're best couldn't defeat me," she shook her head slightly.

"Are you suggesting I wouldn't go back to her if I won?" he asked haughtily.

"What you do with yourself is your own business Hiei, not mine. I'm merely stating what I assume." She rolled her eyes. "She's lucky to have you as her second in command."

"Will you be rebuilding your empire?" he asked casually.

"If I win I might," she nodded. "but if I lose I will wait. Although when I do start to rebuild, perhaps you'll be bored with your current station."

"Are you offering me a position?" he raised his eyebrows and she nodded.

"If you want it, it's yours, when it comes around. There's plenty of time to consider it though. I have a few years at least before I can truly return to Makai." She let out a breath, thinking of her discussion with Koenma. She really needed to talk to him again. "What would you do if you won?"

"What I've been waiting to do since I was born," he furrowed his brow in anger. She watched the hatred come across his features.

"Perhaps one day I'll get to hear that story," she felt him turn his eyes to her face but she had looked away. He edged a bit closer, nearly touching her. He leaned in to say something sarcastic about her needing to mind her own business and she turned to him, their faces barely apart. Without thinking about it she gently pressed her lips to his cheek, stepping away with a smile before she tied her masks back on.

"What was that for?" he asked dumbstruck.

"I'm fond of positive reinforcement," she told him already walking away. "And you still had one more strike to seek revenge for. We're settled now."

"You don't get to decide that," he scoffed.

"You don't seem to be in a rush to stop me, so I say it stands," she laughed over the returned wind. His eyes narrowed as he stepped forward to follow her and she started sprinting away. Still laughing she added. "I have a meeting to attend, sorry!"

"Damn it," he breathed after she disappeared. Turning around he started to make his way back to the cabin, hands in his pockets as the hot sun picked on his skin. His mind turned to her offer, and to her threat. She wanted him to win.

He smirked and clenched his bandaged fist, holding it out slightly as he looked down. She thought he could beat her if he set his mind to it, in fact she seemed to be counting on it. A small piece of her story circled his brain as he examined his choices. He had a comfortable life with Mukuro, a safe place and a respectable position. Not that he cared for titles really. Something was just appealing about Amon-Shinpi's offer though .

_I could not have a child with a man who could not beat me…_

She needed a mate able to control her, restrain her, aid her and protect what she defended if she fell. Hiro had failed to become that. Hiei continued to walk, shoving his hand back in his pocket, considering all this information. Then it struck him and he stopped moving, eyes wide as he stared ahead blankly. Could it be… had he been so far off base when he'd been watching her? Had he misinterpreted her interactions with Jin and Kurama? Could she…was she…

Was she considering him to be her mate?


	25. But She Took the Rum

"And here I was assuming you were avoiding me," Koenma turned and stared as Amon-Shinpi walked up to him.

"I keep my word," she shrugged. "I understand that you have doubts about me, Spirit King."

"Well, when you agree to consider my ultimatum and then announce you plan on taking over your land again, it makes a man nervous," he was in his teenage form now, as he had been the whole tournament so far, and those brown eyes seemed to assess her differently.

"I have already made up my mind on the matter," she waved her hand, trying to get to loosen up.

"On the matter of your soul? How can you be so flippant?" he demanded, his voice raising. She came forward and cupped her hand over his mouth, growling a soft warning.

"My options were either go to hell or work for you correct?" she reminded and he nodded, her hand still grasping his jaw as her palm covered his lips. He mumbled something and she constricted her grip to silence him. "I will work for you, Koenma. But that will not last forever and when I have paid my debts I want to be able to live my own life as I please."

She released him and stepped back.

"I will be your bounty hunter Koenma, and I will take on Yusuke's workload so that he can start his life too." She bowed slightly at him. "And when we're squared away I will rule my lands and live my life."

"Again, I have to wonder if demanding money is going to have the same effect," he warned and she nodded.

"I'm not demanding money, you're paying me as a service. I won't turn down a case just because it doesn't earn me cash." She shook her head. "The bounty hunter part is for when I pick someone up on my own merits and you agreed to it."

"Fine," he sighed. "Father is going to kill me."

"I'll protect you," she laughed. He seemed to consider that for a second before nodding slowly.

"I might need it."

* * *

Hiei sat on a tree branch, one leg dangling the other bent at the knee. His arm sat on top of the bent leg as he went over the last week or so of events. There was a code somewhere he had failed to decipher and he needed to know what it was.

"She is quite the enrapturing woman isn't she Hiei?" red eyes flew open as the fire demon jumped to the ground, sword drawn. Hiro gazed at the display without humor or respect. "Let's not be irrational."

"You have thirty seconds to give me a reason not to kill you," Hiei warned, sword raised.

"Amon-Shinpi wants to do it herself and I doubt very much you'd rise against your master," the golden haired man smirked at the shorter demon, eyes alight.

"She is not my master," the fire demon stepped forward. "but she does want to kill you herself. She's looking forward to it actually."

"You two are rather cozy," the lightning user noted. "for you not to be…under her."

"We are teammates, equals," Hiei smirked then. "Not that you'd be able to understand what it means to fight at someone's side instead of behind them."

"We were partners, the very best."

"Not better than her and her brother from what I've heard. Not even equal to a child."

Silence followed that remark, as Hiro's golden eyes darkened dangerously.

"I'm going to invite her to come back with me, if she'll swear obedience," he told Hiei in a voice that suggested it was in her best interest to do just that. "Back to her homeland."

"But not her power," the fire demon stated and Hiro nodded. "She'd kill you for even suggesting it."

"It's better than living a lie alone." He shrugged. "Wolves, they can be such solitary creatures, but in the end they tend to require at least one companion."

Hiei walked up deliberately, standing so close to the other male he had to lift his head to gaze at gold irises with narrowed eyes. He let the fire in him warm the space as a carefully guarded smirk came to his features, darkening his gaze a bit.

"She is not alone anymore, and she has no need for your companionship," he stated firmly.

"Because she has you?" he didn't seem at all bothered. Hiei just smirked and didn't bother elaborating, instead stepping passed the taller demon. "Has she offered to give everything up to be with you or something?"

Hiei's smile widened and he stood up straighter, raising his eyebrows as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"No. And she won't have to."

* * *

Amon-Shinpi stared at the bracers, her fingers tracing the pattern raised on the silver metal. A knot of vines cultivating into a circle containing a triskelion. Her blue eyes looked for imperfections but found none. A part of her wanted to just take them, but a newer piece of her mind tsked.

"How much are these?" she asked curiously, her voice deep. Yukina and Botan leaned over her shoulders to see what she was studying so hard, then all three sets of eyes roamed up the tall man who own the small stand they had stopped at.

A small impromptu bizarre had broken out in front of the arena, probably having fifteen or so stands marketing different items from miracle solutions that smelled faintly like vinegar and sugar water to secret weapons that looked like supped up axes.

"For M'Lord?" he eyed the two women cautiously before she nodded. "Free."

"Nonsense, I offered to pay, and I'll be insulted if you don't charge me something," she sighed heavily. "The craftsmanship is truly one of a kind. A blacksmith of that quality deserves to be paid."

"Do you have an opening for such a man in your ranks sir?" the man asked quietly, though a few nearby shoppers leaned in to hear her response.

"I have to get my land back before I have openings for anyone," she told him coolly. "And even then I have a few years coming between me and ruling again. But perhaps one day, if you live long enough."

"The consideration is all I ask," he smiled and thrust the bracers at her and smiled. "That is payment enough."

She stared at the metal covers and took them quietly, her thumbs running along the surface.

"How do they hold up against electricity?" she requested and he stopped for a second.

"I don't know yet, but against weapons they are nearly indestructible." He stared at her seriously. "Perhaps with the proper coating they could be resistant to such attacks."

She tossed a small coin of gold onto his table and nodded, closing the first of the pair over her left wrist so that it went up just before the joint of her elbow. Attaching the second one she was yanked in the direction of a small tent selling food by Yukina and Botan.

"Don't forget we have to be back soon," she warned them, afraid they were about to get carried away.

"What's with this meeting you called anyways?" Botan asked, inspecting a large fruit that very suddenly snapped at her nose. She pulled back quickly.

"It has to do with the meeting Koenma and I had before the tournament started," she shrugged. "I feel, thanks to Yusuke's adamant requests, that I owe the team an explanation."

"Oh, speaking of the team," Keiko and Shizuru were with them, a little ways down. Amon-Shinpi had offered to take the girls to the shops so that the boys could train. They'd insisted they didn't need protection, but she wouldn't hear of them wandering so close to so much danger. Keiko looked at the masked warrior slyly, "Yusuke mentioned that he might've interrupted a moment between you and Hiei."

Ichi straightened and was glad they couldn't tell she was blushing.

"No, no. He was trying to throw me in the river," she waved it off with upwards closed eyes. They exchanged a look.

"Do you like him?" Botan asked, bouncing in front of the shorter girl happily.

"My original opinion has been changed recently, yes," she tried to sound curt but it didn't quite work.

"I think you and Mr. Hiei would be a good pair," Yukina smiled.

"Uh, maybe we should discuss this elsewhere guys, don't want to get the lord in any trouble," Shizuru nodded to the lively crowds around them. They nodded and continued shopping. Sighing the wolf demon headed to the counter.

"I'm going to need three bottles of your strongest drink," she let her shoulders hunch. "It's going to be a very long night."

The man behind the counter smirked at her and nodded, passing the alcohol over as she slid him some more gold.

* * *

Amon-Shinpi was sitting around, with her hair down and in her training wear, with the group of girls. All of the boys had gone to inspect the next round of bouts, leaving them in their peace. Genkai was with Koenma elsewhere too.

"I'm not saying I have feelings for him, because I don't. Not like you all seem to think anyways," the red head sighed heavily, legs swinging from where she was situated on the outer kitchen counter, her words coming out around a sucker.

"Well, how do you feel about him?" Botan demanded, leaning over the back of the couch.

"He's a great fighter, and he has a lot of promise." She shrugged. "But his temperament is a bit concerning, while he isn't exactly hell bent on world domination, it does seem like too much power very well could corrupt him."

"You know, all this denial isn't good for you," Keiko chastised with a smile. "I mean, if you like him, you should tell him. At least try."

There was an edge of sadness in her voice that made Yukina turn towards her sympathetically.

"How are you and Yusuke coping lately?" the small ice maiden asked kindly.

"Slowly," the brunette sighed. "Ever since he came back from the Makai it's been nothing. I mean, he's trying, I can see that, but he _promised_ that we'd get married. We can't even afford a place together yet because he can't keep a job because of his work with Spirit World."

Amon-Shinpi looked down, studying her swinging feet. So Yusuke was engaged and yet he still busted his back for Koenma. It bothered her that this job was keeping him from what he and his love truly wanted: a happy life together.

"You are exactly what that boy needs," she told Keiko, looking up through her bangs. "If he's trying then the time has more than come. He'll make good on his promise soon."

"What?" she looked at her red haired friend with wide eyes, "What are you planning?"

"Persuasion," the demon smirked.

"Now, by persuasion do you mean persuasion or 'persuasion'?" Shizuru asked, adding air quotes around the second word. She received a steady grin in response. "More power to you if you can beat him. He's kinda hard to kill."

"I don't want to hurt him, or even fight," Ichi shrugged. "I'm just going to remind him that the time is now."

"After the meeting?" Botan guessed.

"I can't do it without the meeting Botan."

"What's it about anyways? This mysterious gathering you've called," Shizuru stared, leaning casually against the wall as she puffed on a cigarette.

"I've just made a decision that effects the team, that's all." She shrugged. "I think that they deserve to know about it like I said."

* * *

"So what's this about anyways? Announcing your undying love for Koenma or something Ichi?" Yusuke joked loudly, lounging on the couch with Keiko and Yukina.

"Shut up nitwit," Genkai demanded calmly, "not everyone is as childish as you are, so your humor is lost on most of the group."

"Oh stuff it Grandma," the hanyou lifted his nose into the air.

"Your verbal prowess is enthralling as usual," came the curt response.

"If you two are done I actually want to hear what she has to say," Kuwabara stated, standing behind them with Kurama at his right and his sister behind him with Botan. Hiei was against a wall off to the side, closest to the door watching the wolf demon as she stood beside Koenma.

"Is everything alright Ichi?" Kurama asked softly, his voice managing to cut through all the squabbling. She nodded.

"You all know I had a meeting with Koenma before we left for this tournament ," she stated in that air of leadership she could create out of chaos. They all nodded, quietly listening. "Well it was about a proposition. Apparently my soul was in danger of being considered tainted."

"That's an understatement," Koenma snorted from her side, earning him a silent glare.

"As I was saying," she glared at him again, watching him cower slightly away from her. "There was a proposition to save my immortal soul. Long story short it was either hell or work for Koenma. I chose the lesser of two evils and decided to work for Koenma."

"For a price," the prince muttered and she smirked.

"I don't see why anyone who works for you should have to do so for free, and we already discussed that. I will only get paid for the ones I go above and beyond to capture. Everything else is pro bono, yes?" he nodded at the clarification so she turned back to the group. "I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be sticking around for a while, until my soul is cleared at least, and I'll more or less be a part of the team."

"You're already a part of the team," Yusuke told her sternly. "And why the hell are you getting paid when I never got a check from the brat? I mean, I bust my ass and you waltz in and get money?"

"I asked for it," she shrugged and he blinked. "Don't worry Yusuke, I'm sure this will free up much of your time to focus on real work."

"I guess so," he leaned back into the cushions of the couch and watched her. "So how long is a while?"

"As long as it takes," she shrugged.

"You don't look very happy," Kurama pointed out and she stared at him blankly.

"I haven't quite decided how I feel about this yet, but it's the most practical option at the moment."

"You need a drink," Yusuke grinned brightly as Keiko groaned.

"Way ahead of you," she pointed to the three large bottles on the counter. "The strongest they had."

"Perhaps a sort of boys' night is in order?" Kurama chuckled and Kazuma loudly vocalized his approval. Ichi looked to Yusuke, then to Hiei and Koenma. Everyone seemed to have consented.

"Sounds like a great way to bond," she finally agreed, a small smile on her face.

After that it was set, and the team of boys, minus Koenma and suddenly including Chu, Jin and Touya found themselves in a small clearing in the forest close to the rivers but off the beaten path. One bottle lay empty off to the side, the other two were carefully guarded by Touya and Kurama. Neither of which had elected to drink themselves, acting as the alarm for the rest of the gathering.

The sun was setting and the general group was laughing, Amon-Shinpi in her mask, and the others relaxed in their various ideas of clothing.

"So anyways that's how the dog got into the tree, and how I got it out," Ichi burst out laughing and Jin was leaning on her right shoulder, his arm strung around to her left. They were situated in a small circle, having pulled some logs close to use as benches. The entire group held their guts after the story. "Oh, man, that was nothing compared to this one fight I got involved with. Long story short, it involved jell-o, a chicken, two carts and a one eyed gryphon."  
"Damn Ichi, for such a tight ass you sure did have one hell of a childhood," Yusuke wiped his eyes from where tears had formed during his fit of laughter.

"It was amazing," she chuckled, passing her cup to Kurama so that she could get more drink. "You understand why my soul is a bit on the dark side though, now."

"I also understand exactly what happened to make you such a badass name around these parts," he nodded. Jin prodded her side and promptly got shoved face first into the dirt, her foot on his back and his arm awkwardly held in her hand behind him.

"It's downright sexy when ya man handle a boy like that," the Irish wind demon chuckled from the ground, apparently unbothered by his position.

"I just noticed you and Jin look like brothers," Hiei pointed out, leaning a bit closer to them from her left side. "With the red hair and blue eyes I mean. And you both control wind."

"Ay, watch it there Hiei, I don't wanna start thinking about 'er like a brother or sister or anything," the shinobi complained as she released him.

"He has a point, we do look an awful lot alike," the girl bent down while staying seated so that her face was close to his. "I mean with my mask on, I'm surprised more people don't assume we're somehow related."

"Ya can shut up now, ya know," the wind master scowled a bit before bursting into laughter. As he rolled over to get up he landed in front of Hiei, in turn getting nudged out of the smaller youkai's foot space.

"You get pretty delightful when you're drunk," Chu laughed, slurring as he leaned forward across the circle where he was tucked between Yusuke and Touya.

"I'm not drunk," she smirked behind the mask. "I've only had two drinks. I'll let you know when I'm drunk."

"She's funny when she's drunk, if I remember right," Jin chuckled.

"You do seem more relaxed," Kurama noted. He received a shrug with shining blue eyes. "And your past is sort of entertaining."

"It has its highlights," she agreed, then her eyes rolled over to the grinning hanyou. She could see Keiko's worried and saddened eyes in her mind, and as she finished her second cup she rose and walked over to Yusuke, grabbing a bottle from the ground as she did so. She was going to need some liquid courage to confront this particular demon. Taking the top off she took a healthy swig then pointed at the dark haired teen with a look that could've stripped paint from wood.

"You're the worst kind of idiot," she told him darkly and he swallowed a bit. _Well that came out worse than I thought._

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, straightening where he sat so that they nearly looked each other in the eyes. She was only a faint bit taller than him as he sat.

"You didn't even hesitate did you? To make an ass of yourself I mean," he didn't seem to be following her so she took another hearty sip and explained, "Keiko is head over heels for you, you jackass. She's going to wait as long as it takes, but I don't think she should have to suffer in silence. She loves you, and she's worried out of her mind and all you can do when a chance to be with her pops up is say 'I guess so'? If you were my fiancé I'd have kicked you in the temple."

"Suffer in silence? What are you rambling about?" he reached for the bottle muttering, "I think you've hit your limit sister."

She smacked his hand and stepped back. "Look, I know I do my best to be one of the guys, but I'm your friend and I'm hers. She wants a wedding."

"And she'll get one," he told her with a glare. "It's hard okay? It's not like we can just up and suddenly do it, just like that."

"No, which is why after this tournament you're going to focus on saving up to give her the wedding she always wanted," she reached forward and jerked him up by the shirt, lifting him off the seat slightly. "You two are going to be married by next summer, or so help me Yusuke, I will turn your world upside down and inside out."

"Where do you get off, threatening me?" he growled trying to push her back. She dropped his shirt, set the bottle on the ground and ripped her mask off. Then she got in his face.

"Listen to me carefully," she told him in quiet voice full of danger and last chances. "I've had to live through waiting Yusuke, and all it does is hurt. You didn't see her eyes earlier today when Yukina asked how you two were doing. You don't know what that constant pain is like, in your chest, burrowing like a worm. I know you want to do right by her, you want to do this safely and just like she wants, but you don't want to involve her in this world."

He nodded, everyone else having fallen silent except for the woman warrior.

"All she wants is you Yusuke, that's all that will ever make her happy. Give her that and the rest will be okay, alright? Not easy, not simple, no. But it will work out," she pledged. "I don't care if I have to wipe out half of Makai to see to that, but the girl and you both deserve your fairytale, got it?"

"Ichi," his eyes softened as her blurred a bit, mist shaking her vision.

"Promise me you'll be married by next summer and mean it Yusuke, promise me you'll start to work on a real life with Keiko as long as I handle the Spirit World drama. Promise it." She demanded imploringly and he nodded slightly. She shook him a bit by the shoulders. "Out loud you moron. Say it."

"I'll be married to Keiko by the end of next summer," he told her, "I swear."

"Thank you," she breathed and released him, picking the bottle back up. Not bothering with her mask she let out a heavy breath and took another sip. Then she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"I need to think," she told him without turning around. "Don't worry, I just, I need to somewhere else."

"Be safe," he called after her and she waved over her shoulder. Green, blue, and brown eyes turned to red.

"Do you know what that was about?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his neck. "She sorta just went hormonal on us and that's not like her at all."

"And she stole the booze," Chu pointed out.

"Sounds like she's empathizing with Keiko because of her passed with Hiro. She waited a long time for Hiro to prove himself and he never did and it probably hurt her every time she denied him. She's witnessed how that can ruin relationships and people," Kurama, as usual, pointed out with a deft proficiency the probably motives behind the actions.

"Poor girl is harboring a tattered heart," Jin muttered softly. "She's not exactly heartbroken anymore, any fool can see that, she's managed to overcome that part. But still, she remembers. Sometimes that's harder for some people."

"When did you turn into a philosopher?" Hiei asked gruffly, standing. "She's overprotective of the girls, like most of the team."

"Are you going to follow her?" Chu asked with a grin.

"One of us ought to make sure she doesn't get herself killed before her fight with Hiro," the fire demon snorted. "You're drunk, Jin's just going to piss her off, Yusuke probably would say something to get him killed and Kurama and Touya have to guard the last bottle from the rest of you."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses," Yusuke waved his hand, "just make sure she doesn't like, kill anyone too important or go streaking or anything. That stuff is pretty strong."

"For some reason I doubt any of that will happen, " Hiei stepped through a gap in the logs and headed out after the girl. "Though perhaps a good fight would help her to keep her emotions under control."

Chu waited until the small demon was out of ear shot before he leaned over towards Yusuke and Jin.

"Anyone notice that fella has a soft spot for the girl?" he asked and Yusuke burst out laughing as Kurama chuckled. Touya rolled his eyes, mumbling about maybe drinking wouldn't be too bad, as Jin shook his head.

"Man, you're slower than a turtle crawling through syrup," the hanyou cackled, falling backwards off of his log.

* * *

Amon-Shinpi leaned forward with her forehead pressed into the back of the tree trunk, having killed and dropped the bottle she'd been carrying a little ways back. The soft smell of decaying underbrush tickled her senses, as did the thick scent of green life from the tree, but it did little to quell the rocking sensation of her brain. If Chu were there she'd tell him she was drunk. But he wasn't so she had no need to admit it. The dull numbness of her brain, and her senses, made her face flush as she smiled to herself. Another great reason to never get drunk near the boys.

She was a very, very, friendly drunk.

"Wandering around drunk isn't a very safe thing to do," Hiei's deep voice pointed out behind her. Turning she pressed a steadying hand, then her shoulders, into the trunk at her back.

"Who cares?" she grinned at him, feeling giddy. Damn. She hadn't had this much alcohol in her system since before Kin had died. She could smell his scent from across the small clearing, even as the breeze shifted it away from her.

"You dying would be a problem for the rest of the team," the noncommittal answer covered up the fact he was watching her lopsided smile widen. She came forward two staggering steps.

Maybe that bottle had been a bad idea.

"Everything about me is a problem to someone," she laughed, pointing at him. She wanted to spin a circle. _No, behave. Act like a damned adult._ Her blue eyes twinkled, "I'm like a walking example of Murphy's Law."

"Are you back to feeling sorry for yourself Shinpi?" the fire demon's annoyance was clear in his voice.

"Just stating the truth actually," she grinned again, showing fang. He hadn't seen her smile this much since they'd met. "Don't worry Hiei, you'll get a break from me soon."

"What?" the absence of a smart retort eluded her.

"Chu and Rinku and them invited me to live with them for a while." She told him a bit seriously. He watched her eyes gain a faint clarity as they watched him.

"Are you going to?" he questioned.

"I might, just to get a head start on cases for Koenma, so Yusuke can have time off. Of course, killing the clown would make it worth dealing with Chu." She mused after a long moment of internal debate. "I haven't decided yet though. I'm going to wait until the last minute."

"Hn." He looked at the darkened sky to avoid watching her. The stars were starting to come out.

"The stars here have always been beautiful," she told him with a small smile as she gazed up at the sky with eyes full of wonder and reflected dots of light, pushing her bangs from her face. "I never wanted this place to be a battleground. These trees weren't meant to thrive on blood."

Rubies watched her stare at the canopy of tree branches netted above them, stars peeking through the gaps like flirtatious lovers. Moonlight fell in patches over the two of them but he mused the wait it painted her eyes silver, brightening her face and hair was far more intense than how he looked. She suddenly seemed very different from him, as she grinned at the night sky and the moon, as if she was at home in the silver beams and out of sorts with the heavy gear weighing her small body down.

He wondered how she'd look in the moonlight if she weren't dressed like man.

"Deaths follows warriors, their homes get involved," he told her watching the words pass over her features.

"I chose to fight to defend and protect everything I cared for, and so far I've lost it all," she shook her head with a sad smile. Her eyes met his as she stepped forward a bit. "I don't like watching my life get destroyed."

"So what happens if you don't win your land back?" he asked her seriously.

"Then chose between failure and force," she shrugged. "I was never really that keen on admitting defeat."

She had started walking forward again and her foot snagged on a root precariously jutting out of the ground, causing her to stumbled. Stiffly she stuck her arms out to catch herself but the ground never came. Warm arms slid under hers, catching her as her hands gripped bare skin. She laughed, hands on Hiei's arms, and he realized her cheeks were flushed.

"Your skin is a lot softer than I thought it would be," the red head giggled as the fire demon's cheeks warmed. "You know, it's been a very long time since I've had to have someone catch me."

She made no move to pull away from him so he slid his hand onto her back, to help hold her more comfortably. Her grip on his biceps tightened slightly, with the movement.

"Lucky that I felt too generous to let you fall on your face," he smirked, looking down at her. Her eyes seemed to be getting heavier and heavier.

"Lucky me," she agreed, whispering as her eyes roamed his face.

"What are you staring at?" he demanded gruffly.

"I know you won't appreciate this, but I'm too far gone to care right now," Hiei furrowed his brow as she brushed his bangs back from his face. Her touch was very light, but he felt it. "My mother once told me that eyes are the reflection of the soul within. That's how you can learn so much from someone by watching their face. I've been watching yours, and I've realized that despite everything you've endured yours are still beautiful to the point of nearly being majestic."

"You shouldn't drink so much, it makes you delusional," he stated flatly, narrowing his eyes.

"I knew you'd say something like that," she laughed at him.

"Then why bother?" he wondered darkly, an eyebrow cocked.

"Because tomorrow I won't be brave enough, or this happy," she giggled again, and this time it was a purely feminine sound he'd never heard he make before. It caught him off guard as a knot twisted in his stomach.

"Anything else you need to say now, before you lose your nerve?" he asked a bit flatly and she looked like she was having to think about it. Her eyelids kept closing halfway, as if she were fighting sleep.

"Just one more thing that you should know," she told him, grinning deviously. He bowed his head down as she motioned for him to, rolling his eyes.

"You revert to being such a child-" he was silenced as her lips pressed against his, her hand finding a place on the back of his neck as she gripped his arm tighter with her other hand. Hiei growled softly his hands on her back pressed her closer to him until she pulled away. Her cheeks were light pink, her grin wide and lopsided, eyelids heavy. She took a deep breath.

"You smell like fire wood," she muttered, eyes mostly closed as she nestled into his shoulder. The words were sluggish against his shirt. He stiffened, unsure what to do with her.

He was about to respond when he felt her body sag in his arms, her grip on him relaxed. The small snore he heard confirmed what he'd just suspected. The girl had fallen asleep.

"Stupid onna," he mumbled half heartedly, looking for a place to lay her down. He couldn't balance her in a tree like this, and he couldn't exactly hold onto her all night. Carefully he scooped her small body into his arms.

Settling on an idea he walked over to the tree she'd been leaning on, careful to avoid the roots, and gently laid her on the ground. He sat beside her after removing his sword, bending one knee so that he could rest his arms on it with his sword across his chest. Amon-Shinpi had snuggled up to his thigh, placing on hand on his knee and the other under her head.

He watched her sleep for a short time, cautiously scanning the forest occasionally.

"Hiei," he looked down as she muttered his name a bit disdainfully. He blinked when he realized she was still fast asleep. So she talked in her sleep, that was interesting, he smirked.

His mouth twitched at the corners as she softly spoke his name again. That decided the matter. She was dreaming about him and since it did involve him, he saw no problem with seeing exactly what her imagination was conjuring up.

_They were back to back in tattered, blood spattered clothes, as a small ring of demons surrounded them. They moved together seamlessly, without words. The way they covered each other was fluid as if they'd been doing it for all their lives. _

_"I'm getting bored," he spoke over his shoulder to her, making her shake her head slightly. He had four demons left on his side, she had three. Both their swords were brackish with blood from the many they'd slaughtered to get up to this point, the bodies laying strewn around them._

_"Then shut up and fight so we can do something more stimulating," she called back lunging forward to strike out with a killing blow. He smirked and went after his enemies, swiftly annihilating two with one arc of his sword._

_She grunted as one of the last two demons on her side dug a spike into the side of her thigh, blood spilling out to cover what remained of the white pants she'd donned. Hiei spun in her peripheral vision, watching her with concern. It wasn't too hard to dispatch the last two demons on her side, stopping afterwards to nurse the wound. _

_Looking up with confused eyes as her red hair shifted in the wind that brushed passed him to her she sprang forward in a swift motion. He turned in time to feel the blow on his temple that made him see white and a strong punch to his stomach that sent him sprawling backwards. If there hadn't been a body behind his feet he'd have stayed upright, but he tripped and fell, but not before instinct kicked him. His sword reflexively lashed out, taking the offending demon's head off._

_He hit the ground with his eyes closed, a headache pounding at his temples._

_"Baka oni! You know better than to worry about me," Ichi's voice was barely concealed anger and concern. "You're getting sloppy."_

_He kept his eyes closed and his expression neutral like he was sleep as she leant over him, her face upside down above his. Red hair fell onto his chest, falling through the holes in his shirt to brush against his skin. _

_"Hiei you can't pretend to be asleep if you're going to smirk," she sighed. "Are you hurt?"_

_His hand flashed out and landed on the nape of her neck, pulling her head down closer to his so that their lips met. He released her neck slowly, allowing her to pull away. He looked up at her through one open eye._

_"I'm fine," he lifted himself onto his elbows, staring at her. "How's your leg?"  
"It's not bad enough for you to nearly die over," she complained bitterly, thoroughly unimpressed. "Hiei…"_

The fire demon stopped his intrusion then, his brain trying to decipher what he'd seen. In fact he wanted to decipher everything that had happened that day. Amon-Shinpi was not making it easy to understand her strange motives or behavior, and the dream hadn't helped. On one hand he was annoyed that even unconscious she thought he'd make such a rookie mistake.

On the other hand her reaction in the dream, and the dream itself, had been interesting. She'd actually been angry and worried that he hadn't done as well as she'd expected. They had been partners, equals in the dream.

He looked at the sleeping wolf demon and thought the question he'd been trying to avoid. They were equals, but had they been more than that in the dream? The way she'd fretted over his safety had suggested more. But it hadn't been clear.

What had been more than clear was her lips pressing against his before she'd passed out.

Growling he jerked his face to the sky, his eyes cutting down to her in a glare.

"Frustrating girl."


	26. Interrogation can be Fun

So, the last chapter wasn't bad, but as some of you know, I didn't think it was the best I could do. And it took for freaking ever to post, yes? So here's this one, shiny and new, with a bit more fluff for your pleasure lol. That sounds a bit dirtier than I meant it too…

Anyways on another note (there'll be a few, sorry) I wanted to say sorry about how long it took to post the last chapter. I actually wrote over half of it in a hospital yesterday where I was waiting for my mom to be done with a surgery for her sinuses, nothing serious, just took forever. But I got to write the last chapter and wander aimlessly through the corridors while pretending I was stuck in Raccoon City or something for eight hours.

Seriously nothing is more ominous than seeing a bunch of taped off rooms and then a giant black biohazard crate that scraped the ceiling being wheeled down the hall. Made me shiver. I hate hospitals anyways.

Sorry, back to the topic. I decided I might need to do a bit of explaining why Amon-Shinpi's nickname is Ichi. It's actually really simple. It's the only nickname I could come up with in Japanese when I was in the 10th grade and originally created the character. I overhauled her a lot for this story, so really the only similarities are her being a wolf demon and her name, but some basic info stuck. I wanted something short, easy and 'one' seemed to fit her attitude in the story at the time. But yeah, just thought I'd say that.

Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments and pms. I appreciate all of it and you guys are awesome. Your support drives me on!

* * *

Kurama jumped over Yusuke's back to twist his rose whip around their opponent, landing in a crouch just before Yusuke let loose a final shot from his Spirit Gun. That ended the match with a nice little fireworks display.

"Looks like everyone in Team Urameshi advances into the individual fighting part of the tournament!" Koto yelled to the crowd, which erupting into a cascade of cheers and jeers. "We look forward to seeing Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Lord Amon-Shinpi in their next matches!"

Hiei looked out of the corner of his eye at the wolf demon. She was stiff, eyes facing forward, hair up and away from her face, looking like she was there merely out of obligation. The bracers on her arms barely peeked from under the sleeves of her grey clothes. She'd been late to the fight, something that wouldn't have bothered him, except he knew why.

She'd made a very strong point of avoiding him and just being beside him had her rim rod and anxious.

It had been two days since he'd woken up tucked beside a tree in the bright gold rays of the sun. Not a bad start to a day. But when he'd looked down there was no one there. Amon-Shinpi had been unseen since. Until today.

And now she had nowhere to hide from him.

"Man, that was a good fight," Yusuke clapped Kurama on the back as they spilled from the ring with dirt smeared cheeks and singed clothes.

"The next round should be even better my friend," the kitsune smiled back at him. "You and I make a good team, I'm a little sorry we won't be fighting together again."

"That's because Yusuke has the brute strength to complete your well thought out plans," Hiei told them, moving his eyes forward.

"Yeah." The hanyou raked his fingers through his hair, taking in the girl. "Where you been Ichi? You missed Keiko smothering me when I told her we'd be married in no more than a year come hell or high water."

"I'm glad she is happy," the response was tense.

"You alright?" he asked, coming forward. She nodded, watching his hand pat her shoulder. To her credit she didn't move away.

"Yes, of course," she nodded.

"Liar," he called her bluff with a finger pointed at her face. "You've been gone for two whole days. What's wrong with you?"

"The list is too long to get into here," she mumbled, batting his finger away. "Look, I just wanted to scout my land, see what Hiro's destroyed, what he's left standing. I'm building up my hatred, I guess you could say."

"Bull," he let her go though. "You could at least let us know what's going on, or take one of us with you."

"How am I supposed to contact you if I'm on the other side of the territory?" she asked him as they all turned as a group to walk out, the next two teams taking their place.

"Hasn't Botan given you a communicator?" Kurama asked her.

"No," she raised on eyebrow, "What are they?"

"They're like cell phones with a permanent five bar signal," Yusuke took his out of his pocket and showed her. "We all have them so we can stay in contact with each other no matter where we are. Hiei never uses his though."

"If I want to talk to you I will," the fire demon snorted.

"Whatever, you just don't like admitting you like us," the brown eyed boy grinned. "Anyways, next time you take off on a stint like this, let someone know. We were worried."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'll keep you informed."

"Good, I don't want you getting hurt or something," he teased, patting the top of her head. She growled. "So where all have you been?"

"I've covered the north and west lines, the ones closest to us now." She mentally pictured the borders of her lands. "Not much has changed except for the wildlife. The wolves are all gone."

"Demon wolves?" Kurama seemed startled. "I thought they'd been hunted to extinction on this side of Makai."

"We had a few packs here," she shook her head. "Before Hiro took over I suppose. I heard he'd killed them all. For his sake I hope not though."

"Friends of yours?" Yusuke teased and her eyes narrowed.

"Two of them were my pets," she snapped. "They guarded the castle when I was away. I suppose they're long dead though."

"Find anything interesting besides a lack of wolves?" the Spirit Detective decided changing topics might be a good idea.

"Small groups of soldiers, I guess you'd call them, scattered around the borders," stopped on the landing that was the first floor for the audience. "Hiro's men."

"Will they go down without a fight?" Kurama asked quietly, eying her knowingly.

"Even if they don't it won't be a problem," she shrugged. "I'm about to go to the east today. I mean, we have another day or so before the new bouts come out."

"Do you want to borrow my-" Kurama reached in his pocket to offer his communicator but was cut off.

"I'll be with her, so if you need to contact either of us, just use mine," Hiei told them. Amon-Shinpi stiffened visibly, earning her two strange looks and one that was a warning. "How far away do you think the eastern border is?"

"Far," she ground out through her teeth.

"Then you two should leave now, if you want to be back tomorrow." Kurama turned to Yusuke. "Let's go let everyone know she's alive."

They walked away after quick goodbyes. Leaving the two short youkais alone with each other.

"Kurama is right, we should leave now," Hiei told her. "You should lead."

"What are you doing?" she growled, "I don't need a babysitter, you've said so yourself."

"I don't appreciate being avoided, Shinpi. So you and I have things to discuss," he stepped up to her.

"There is nothing to discuss," she warned.

"Then start running, because we apparently have a lot of silent ground to cover," he sneered. "We better get started."

She didn't bother with a retort, instead choosing to walk towards the main entrance of the arena, exiting into the overcast day. Hiei kept up with her brisk strides easily. When she finished walking down the short steps leading from the doors she lurched forward in a full bore run. If she'd been thinking he'd fall behind she was wrong, he kept up easily.

"You wouldn't have to run so hard if you'd just explain," he told her, catching up to her side.

"Nothing to explain," she pushed harder and so did he. "You're fast."

"So are you," he nodded. "And there is something to explain."

"Shut up," the sudden outburst came as she skidded to a stop. He followed her lead, opening his mouth to retaliate when her hand cupped over the lower half of his face. Her blue eyes scanned to their right and his followed, head turning while her grip tightened. A skeleton, easily as tall as the ancient trees it was walking passed, was studying another of its kind no more than five yards ahead of them.

"What is that?" he asked her quietly as she dropped her hand.

"Gashadokuro," she breathed. "Didn't you hear the ringing in your ears? Be quiet, and back away. We can't be seen by them."

"Why?" he did as she did, and backed away very slowly. She motioned for him to be quiet until they were too far away to see the giant creature.

"Do you not know what a gashadokuro is?" she asked him, "Or how to detect them?"

"Never heard of them before," he raised his eyebrows.

"They're skeletons made of the bones of those who have starved to death." She sighed. "You can tell they are near before they see you if you hear a ringing in your ears, but you cannot be seen by them, or they will attack you."

"How many would have died to create one?" he asked her.

"Too many," she shook her head angrily. "We'll go around. While they can be fought and killed, I'd rather not right now."

"Hiro's sins keep adding up," he spoke quietly, walking beside her. She nodded darkly.

"I haven't felt anything with significant energy out here," she muttered. "Hiro must be focusing on maintaining the closest perimeters to the fight. Most of those demons wouldn't wander off this far."

"Your ex-student came to find me the other day," the fire demon told her, causing the wolf demon to stop.

"What?" she demanded. He stared at the mask pointedly. Rolling blue eyes skyward she unbuckled the clasps, tying the mask to her side and pulling the blue cloth under it down around her neck. Then she repeated herself. "What?"

"Hiro came down to pay me a visit. We had an interesting conversation," he explained coolly. She stared until he continued. "He said he was going to offer you a place with him, if you agreed to obey him."

"That bastard," she seethed, blood rushing into her angry face to paint it red. "If he thinks for a moment I'd even consider-"

"I told him you didn't need him or his companionship anymore," Hiei watched her face smooth into a straight mask of surprise. "Then he asked if you had offered to give everything up for me."

"What did you tell him?" she looked shaken now, eyes darting away from him as her hands wound in the tunic covering her clothes.

"I told him the truth, that you would never have to do something like that for me," he stared her in the eyes, letting that sink in. She didn't seem to know how to react, looking around, anywhere but at him. "Look at me Amon-Shinpi."

"I, thank you for standing up for me, but you don't have to," she stated with a stutter. "Hiei, I really don't expect that kind of treatment or anything, I mean, thank you, but…"

"You're complicated to understand," he complained in a growl.

"I know," she sighed, covering her face with her hands. That surprised him. "I don't mean to be, but I can't make up my mind, and it's making me act strange and it's affecting _everything._"

"Even your dreams?" he joked wryly and she blinked at him.

"Hiei, I never remember my dreams," she told him with raised eyebrows as her hands fell away. That made him smirk. "Why? What do you know about my dreams?"

"I know in your sleep the other night you said my name," he raised his eyebrows. "A few times."

"Sorry," she blurted out, blushing. "About the other night I mean. I know I was being very, very stupid. It had to have annoyed you."

"That's why you're avoiding me?" he guessed and she blushed a bit darker, looking away again.

"I was being stupid," she repeated with more conviction.

"Why do you say that?" he crossed the gap she'd created between them and stood right in front of her.

"Because I was drunk and I was not listening to my better judgment." She told him firmly. "If I had been sober-"

"You wouldn't have kissed me," he finished and her blushed darkened to the point of being red. With him so close she had no excuse to not look at those red eyes. Except maybe one, and using it, she turned to walk away.

"We should get going on another path so that we can be on our way back before tomorrow." She told him flippantly, picking her way through the trees. A heat on her back nearly slowed her, but she ignored the urge.

"We aren't done talking," Hiei told her stubbornly.

"Actually we are. There is nothing else to say. I made a drunk mistake," she shrugged ahead of him. "End of discussion."

"No, it is not," he jerked her around by the arm causing her to shout a protest. She was against his chest, one of his hands in her hair and his lips against hers before the complaint could be finished.

She made a small sound in the back of her throat that made him want to growl, instead forcing himself to step forward just enough to press her back into a tree. At first her body tensed under his hand that had moved from her arm to her hip, then her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair, the other touching the nape of his neck.

His lips were soft against hers, but they were deft. She felt him smirk a bit, and she couldn't help but press the issue. He was good, but she could be better. Her body shook a little as he pulled his face away, eyes half closed. The reaction he'd received was far better than the one he'd been hoping for.

"I was drunk, what's your excuse?" she breathed unsteadily, his hands still holding her and her arms still around his neck.

"I wanted to," he told her with a smirk. "I don't need a better excuse than that."

"No, you don't," blue eyes closed as she said it.

"What happens when I beat you?" he asked her quietly. She smiled at his arrogance, her fingers idly working in his hair.

"Then you win," she shrugged. "What were you expecting me to say?"

"Nothing," he smirked again.

"You're lying to avoid an argument, I can tell," she narrowed her eyes carefully.

"If you didn't have to fight everything I say then I wouldn't have to avoid arguments," he raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not lying. I'm just wondering if you want me to win."

"Ah," she smirked at him, eyes twinkling devilishly. "So this," her hand loosely waved between their faces, after she brought it from behind his neck, "was an interrogation technique."

"No," he pressed his forehead against hers, "I wanted to see if you'd let me."

"Do you want to win?" she abruptly scanned his face, voice uncertain. The doubt in her stomach twisted uncomfortably. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips and she shook again.

"Hn." He smirked with raised eyebrows. "That all depends on if you want me to or not. But you aren't going to answer so I'll ask a different question. Why is the detective's marriage so important to you?"

She closed her eyes, sadness filling them before she could hide it. He almost regretted asking.

"I guess I just have a different respect for that part of life since I gave it up," she muttered. "I mean, when you know what it feels like to not have an option, you tend to appreciate it more. You want other people to appreciate it more."

"So because you can't get married you want the detective to take it more seriously," he nodded, pulling back a little bit from her to give her some space. "You know, you could drop this act at any time and have a line of men who'd want to be with you."

"I don't want a line, I only want one," she stared at him.

"Have you decided on who that is yet?" he questioned softly, and her eyes lightened slightly.

"Again, I'm not answering that, but nice try," she laughed softly. "It doesn't matter who I decide on anyways, if they can't beat me, it's all for naught."

"Because you want kids and a mate who can take care of them if you can't," he nodded again. "You've spent a lot of time thinking about this."

"Five hundred years," she laughed bitterly. "It doesn't really matter though."

"Yes it does," he blinked at her, rubbing his ear as a high pitched ringing resounded. It irked him. Amon-Shinpi's eyes widened and looked passed his shoulder where a loud rustling was coming from. He turned to see one of the giant skeletons staring at them, and quickly coming closer.

"What happens when they see us?" he asked her, his ruby eyes narrowing.

"They rip our heads off," she told him before swallowing. "We should run, now."

He nodded and let her go, grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind him. A loud crashing sound beside them signaled a tree uprooting, coming between them so that Ichi had to jump backwards and Hiei forward to avoid being crushed. She let loose a scream as the tree landed on her leg, trapping her as three gashadokuros came forward, eyes blazing.

"Shinpi!" Hiei spun, sword drawn as he lunged forward. Before he jumped over the tree to face the three demons something flew in front of him, massive and furry. He stopped and stared, as she muffled another cry, her eyes watching the beast in front of them.

"Akira," she breathed around the pain shooting up from her crushed leg. Hiei turned to her, watching as her eyes lit up with recognition. "Akira!"

The giant animal had fur of a rich and deep black that shined in the sun, and massive lavender eyes. It had three tails, each tipped in white, the only deviation from black except for the eyes. The large wolf easily stood at one and a half the height of the two shorter youkais, its teeth all displayed as a loud rumble tore out of its chest from its guardian position in front of the fallen girl.

"Hiei! Get this damn thing off of me!" she cried out and he lashed out quickly with his sword, cutting the chunk of wood over her leg away from its parent tree. Lifting it off her he threw it towards the skeletons held at bay by the snarling demon wolf.

"How bad is it?" he asked her, kneeling and gently pressing his hand to her shin. Her entire body with rigid, and stars danced in her eyes.

"It's bad, very bad," she managed to squeak out. Nodding, he carefully pulled her into his arms in a fireman carry, turning to watch the demons back away back into the trees as the animal stepped towards them, the loud growling sounding like quiet thunder.

"Why are they leaving?" he asked the girl in his arms.

"I told you all, the wolves protected these lands before I got cast away," she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and carefully lowered herself down onto her good leg, swaying so that his hands went to her hips to help keep her upright. "I have to go see him. If that's Akira I have to know."

"Did you name all of the wolves?" he asked her, rolling his eyes as she tried to walk. "Here."

He grabbed her arm and pulled it over his shoulders, holding onto it as his other arm went around her waist, helping her to keep her weight off her broken leg.

"Just the ones I raised."

"Hn." Slowly they took one step after another until they were beside the beast.

"Akira," Amon-Shinpi called softly, and it turned a large head towards them, steady purple eyes intelligently assessing. She reached a hand out even as Hiei protested softly. "He won't hurt us."

The wolf turned towards them completely, stepping forward until its nose pressed against the girl's, so that they were staring at each other. Finally it whined and nuzzled its head against her chest, causing her to grin.

The bright smile seemed to strip her age away to nothing, the fire demon holding onto her noticed. She seemed much younger, much happier, as her loose arm stroked the downy fur on the monster's muzzle.

"My sweet Akira," she murmured. "How have you survived all these years?"

"Perhaps he took a lesson from you," the fire demon smirked. Her fingers worked through the thick fur as the smile brightened.

"Do you want to ride him?" she asked cheerfully, turning her face to her companion. "It'll make getting back a little bit easier than you having to help me the whole time, or until I get my leg healed."

"Should he be out in the open?" Hiei asked seriously.

"No, probably not," she frowned. "Not if Hiro wants to eradicate all of them. If Akira is alive so are others. I won't risk their lives."

Akira whined pitifully, pressing his head more firmly into her ribs. She laughed and snuggled her arm around his neck the best she could.

"We could take him to the forest by the river, which would give you time to heal your leg yourself and then we could walk back," he told her softly. The quick way she nodded said she'd hoped he'd tell her something just like that. It made him smile.

"And I can tell you how we met," she beamed at him pulling on the soft triangular ears lightly, then scratching behind them. "How's that sound Akira, maybe we borrow a ride?"

The demon seemed to understand and laid down so that its back was more easily accessible, allowing her to hobble forward and climb onto him with her legs hanging behind it's front legs. Hiei followed her example, getting on behind her. When the wolf stood the fire demon shifted unsteadily, grabbing the girl's shoulder to keep himself upright.

"This is strange," he complained lightly.

"You can grip his fur, Akira doesn't mind," she smiled back at him, one hand holding a tuft of fur, the other glowing green where it pressed against her leg. Akira started walking then bounded into a full run.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I'd rather hold onto you than a dog," he looped one arm around her waist, scooting closer behind her, carefully moving her ponytail to the side as the wind started to whip up their hair. His chest pressed into her back.

"How could I take that the wrong way?" she asked him with a grin, turning over her shoulder. Her hand glowed a bit brighter then stopped, coming up to cover his were it rested on her stomach. He noticed she was blushing with the skin contact.

"Maybe we don't have to head _straight_ back to the cabin," he breathed against the back of her neck dangerously, her skin warming, her blush deepening.

"You know I'm not promising anything until I'm sure it can happen," she told him over the wind.

"That's fine," he told her, his arm tightening just a bit. "You'll know soon enough. So why don't you tell me the story of Amon-Shinpi and Akira?"

_Amon-Shinpi held the heavy staff in her hands, breathing heavily as she prepared to attack the motionless dummy in front of her for the third and final time. She was small, the size of a seven year old, and glared ruthlessly at the makeshift enemy while the wind tangled her wild red hair._

_"Die intruder!" she yelled, whacking it with the staff. Someone behind her chuckled, and she rolled out of instinct, raising the weapon in a defensive pose. _

_"My Ichi, you're instincts are getting better," her father smiled at her lopsidedly, blue eyes shining brightly. There was a bundle in his hands, the white top he normally donned on diplomatic outings. _

_"What's in your hands sir?" she blinked up at him, rising from her crouch._

_"Here," he handed it to her, and she was startled that his shirt was warm. Something moved and she nearly squeaked. "I found this on our way back."  
She pulled open the shirt and saw two lavender eyes in a black face. The triangular ears that matched her own twitched as hers did. She giggled._

_"His family was slaughtered Amon-Shinpi," her father knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder to command her attention. She looked up at him. "Many don't like the wolves we have here because they are powerful, and very bold so they hunt them out of fear. This pup is just a baby my daughter, and he will grow into a majestic beast of an animal. But right now he's very injured and weak, and needs someone to look after him or he will die."_

_"I'll fix him," she smiled brightly. "And we'll be the best of friends! We can be in battle together."_

_"Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked her seriously and she nodded, little red head bobbing up and down. _

_"I love him," she pet the small pup's head, pulling him out of the shirt so that the white fabric piled onto the ground. The baby wolf was thin, with one leg shiny with fresh blood. But he stared at her with a fire burning in his eyes worth respecting. "He's a survivor like me father, we'll be alright."_

One hand gently stroked the shoulder of the best she was riding on with the fond memory burning in her mind. She silently prayed that she was correct before, even as she realized she was.

They would be alright. They had to be.

* * *

"Oh, thanks for not just dumping me on the ground the other night," Ichi told Hiei as they slid off the massive wolf's shoulders under the cover of the woods. Akira turned from them and leapt back into a gallop, quickly becoming enshrouded in the fading sun and the plethora of trees. She watched him disappear longingly.

"Hn." He shrugged, hands in his pockets as they started to walk towards the cabin from beside the hot springs. She quietly followed his lead, staring up with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I wonder if the fireflies are out yet," she smiled wistfully at the scattered clouds. "They can be so beautiful at night."

"Fireflies?" he asked her.

"Oh yes," she nodded. "Have you ever seen them?"

"No," he raised an eyebrow. "Why would anyone want to watch burning insects?"

"They aren't really on fire," she giggled. "They're these flying bugs that light up. It's really something to watch, like little stars dancing in the air."

"We can go see if they're out if you want," he offered, "No one is expecting us until tomorrow anyways."

"Alright," she grabbed his arm and tugged until he followed her. The trek was short and ended in a small clearing filled with tall grasses. Pushing through the stalks she led him to a small circle where the grass had been flattened.

"A crop circle?" he blinked at her.

"You've heard of crop circles but not fireflies?" she raised her eyebrow. "I really need to get you exposed to some modern media or something. I think I have some movies you'd like."

"I do not watch movies," he stated stubbornly.

"You will have to see some, sooner or later," she grinned, fighting to get her tunic and shirt over her head. Sighing he walked over and tugged it off her head, where it had gotten stuck. When she was free of the fabric chaos she smiled at him. "Trust me, everyone needs to watch movies."

She laid the clothes on the ground and then lay on top of them after untying her sword and placing it beside the makeshift blanket. Her hand dug into her pocket and remerged clutching the brown bag of candy.

"Do you take that everywhere with you?" he asked gruffly, sitting beside her.

"Yup," she nodded, pulling out a few Pixy Stix. "Sugar makes me a much more tolerable person. The only thing that compares is caffeine."

"I see," he looked around. "So where are these magnificent fireflies?"

"Be patient," she offered him a candy and he took it without question. "You're a bit of a sugar grubber yourself there."

"I like sweet things," he shrugged.

"That explains your initial aversion to me," she laughed. Then her eyes widened and she pointed. "See, there's one."

A small hovering light blinked in the grasses ahead of them. He watched as more lights joined it, all of the flashing in different times.

Slowly he relaxed and soon found himself laying beside her, watching the show. They were interesting creatures, flitting around with their small lantern bodies. Shinpi mentioned something about them looking for their mates. He wasn't entirely paying attention.

"I wasn't necessarily opposed to you," he told her suddenly, jarring the silence that had formed between them.

"What?" she had forgotten what they were talking about.

"You said I had an aversion to you, and that's not quite right," he stated, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh?" she blinked up at the sky, still watching the show.

"I enjoy fighting with you." He turned back to the fireflies.

"Verbally or physically?" she turned her face to study his profile and wondered silently if he realized he was really handsome. She doubted it.

"Both." He shrugged into the ground.

"Then keep it up. I'm always looking for a challenge." She smirked and looked back up at the bugs. She saw him turn to stare at her. They exchanged a long look and he smirked.

"Then you won't mind me pointing out that I'm a much better kisser than you are, with much less experience."

Her eyebrow twitched as she punched him in the arm, a vein protruding on her forehead as he smirked.

"Hiei, you're a jerk."


	27. Blood Type

Holy crow, I have to say, I have one heck of a playlist for this story. I do for all my stories, but still. I should post all the songs that inspired these chapters some day, probably in the last chapter. For this one, I have to say _Through the Glass_ by Stone Sour, _Hold On_ by Good Charlotte and _I'm a Broken Heart_ by Bird and Bee all had big parts in this installment. _Through the Glass_ just really seems like a good song for Iruni to me. You'll all see why later on. I equate the music to the scenes, or to the characters, so sometimes I worry this gets songficish, but its part of my style. Sorry.

In this one _Hold On_ is sort of symbolic for Iruni, because at this point she's not sure what's she's supposed to do. On one hand she has the chance to break free of her past and enjoy the life she always strove for, but on the other hand her past is who she is. As much as she wants to be happy she is also weighing that against her friends and Hiei, because she wants them to be happy more than herself.

_I'm a Broken Heart_ just seems to fit her too, because as will be seen more in the next few chapters, she really doesn't think she deserves to be with Hiei, not because he's better than her, but because she doesn't want him to get trapped in her lifestyle. Even if it hurts her she'll try to save him the heartache of being with her, because she thinks its right. Again this will make more sense a little later on. A lot happens later on that will make these songs more fitting lol.

And on a different topic: Oh my god. I'm trying to write a query letter to send to an agent so that I can get picked up for my novel and it's so nerve wracking it's been screwing up my flow of writing. I hate it. I'll be glad when I'm signed on and it's over.

I also decided, somewhere between insomnia and hunger the other day, that I'm going to rewrite this story while I do the sequel, to work out the kinks and to keep the characters more true. There's a lot of rough spots, so I'll edit the hell out of it. But that's later. I'm just spilling my guts now, eh?

Two more things. One, and this isn't important at all, Nick Simmons is just freaking adorable. Two, I really like you guys who review (and who read quietly and keep to themselves). You have no idea the confidence you all give me. I just have to say that I appreciate it so much. You all should get cookies and ice cream. Pat yourselves on the back.

Also if any of you want to ask questions, or talk to me about anything (I'm getting bored just staying in my house when I'm not working) my email is enabled. Just tell me who you are. And this isn't just about the story or anything, I mean if you need to talk about just about _anything._

This is the longest, most pointless author's note in history of me writing them. Heavens. Well, here's the story. It's not nearly as fluffy, but it's all boiling down. I feel like I've had Hiei out of character, which happens at least once in this chapter, but I think I mostly fixed that.

* * *

The field was silent as an unnatural wind pulled through the tall shafts of golden grass, circulating around a central point. Amon-Shinpi stood as the focal point of the movement of air, her sword held in both hands, with her eyes closed, flames dancing from the metal onto the wind.

_I missed the taste of the wind in my blood. I never want to be without it again, so sweet._

The wind moved down around her in a large sphere, breezing the grasses into a wave as she focused harder. She'd never learned her father's most powerful attack but she'd seen it a million and one times. In her memory she watched his stance and moved her feet farther apart to mimic the phantom behind her eyes.

Carefully she prepared her body, taking a slow deep breath and letting it out evenly. Then she called the wind down around her. It slipped over her head across her shoulders and down her arms like a liquid silk. This part was where it all got hazy for her, she'd never had the exact finesse to pull it off before. Licking her lips her forehead pinched, eyebrows pulled close. She pushed the wind a few more inches down.

Her eyes flew open as the fire turned blue, turning into a swirl around the blade while the wind carried it.

"Inferno Storm Cut!" her father's memory yelled as she did, her body sweeping her arms in a wide arc, one hundred and eighty degrees, unleashing the torrent of power onto the field she was harbored in. The flames launched away from the blade as it moved, extending several yards in a burning gust of destruction.

As the blue flames fizzled and the blade returned to normal she stared in unfettered shock, mouth hanging open. Half the field had been destroyed. She quickly recovered from the initial astonishment and sheathed her sword with a smirk.

"Impressive," her eyes darted to the edge of the unmarred portion of the golden space, eyes guarded and hands gripping her wire. She had to decide how best to utilize it. Hiei was standing out of the way, his back pressed against a tree with his arms across his chest.

"If I had wanted to be watched I would've suggested you tag along," she snapped at him, not rising from her crouch.

"If I wanted your permission I'd ask for it," he countered.

"What do you want Hiei?" the girl demanded, eyes scanning around him. He let the smirk he'd been repressing come to the surface.

"Ballots are posted," the fire demon explained simply. "I thought you'd like to know Kurama fights tomorrow, and your match is two after his."

"I was going to check later," his reasoning was flawed and she smelled a lie. "So what is your real reason?"

"I don't have to explain myself," he let his eyes meet hers fully, and smirked wider when sapphires narrowed under his scrutiny. "I found your mask by the river."

"Oh," she seemed startled as she lifted a hand and touched her face, her fingertips brushing skin. So much for old habits.

"Is that a new attack?" he motioned towards the barren wasteland that had been her small reprieve, appearing amused.

"Just catching up on my old tactics," she started walking towards him, white shirt doing little to protect her skin from the sun. Her black pants weren't helping. As she passed him she muttered, "I wasn't always such a diplomat, you know."

"You consider yourself a diplomat? How quaint," he sneered after her, unmoving.

"I don't kill people for such little reasons and I'm vying for a peaceful place to live, I'd say that is diplomatic enough."

"I looked over the numbers, it seems that if you win your next two matches, and I win mine, we'll face each other in the ring." The words stopped her in the trees, making her turn towards him. He had moved to see her reaction with somber lips and serious eyes. "My guess is the match before me you'll be facing Hiro."

He was still clutching her mask, his wrapped hand tightened around the leather straps. She studied it for a moment, uneasy at the imagery. It seemed foreboding to have the youkai in possession of what he was after so she strode forward and extended her hand for it.

"My mask please," she raised her eyebrows slightly. Hiei looked down at his hand, then at her and carefully placed the metal mask in her outstretched palm, his bandaged fingers brushing skin. The effect of the contact lingered long after their skins had separated.

There were implications of their fight, they both understood that, and there would be repercussions. Only two outcomes could happen though. Either she'd win, or she'd lose. She'd figure the rest out later.

"You don't seem so worried," he finally broke the silence.

"How uncharacteristic of you to be the one who has to say something," she smiled slightly. "I'll win."

"How do you know I was talking about Hiro?" he asked carefully, eyes guarded. She continued to grin at him.

"I don't." she laughed, a short brisk laugh, and tied the mask on without the protective cloth under it. "But the answer is the same for every fight I'm involved in. I didn't live this long by losing."

"Yusuke says you spared with him and Kurama frequently during your training with Genkai," he pointed out, falling into step beside her as they headed back to the cabin. "You won often."

"I'm more powerful now," she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "I'm able to adapt, that's what makes me enduring."

"What makes your worth killing?" he asked seriously. Her eyes darted to her sword. "No sword is that powerful, not alone."

"The force I created when my wind mingled with the flame is only a fraction of the potential this weapon holds. If the user were able to mesh their abilities with the true power of the fire my grandfather harnessed, they would be able to destroy entire towns or cities in seconds." She breathed. "I'm as much a guardian of the sword as a carrier."

"And he needs your blood to operate it? Why kill you? Wouldn't your blood metabolize eventually?" the questions he was asking made her nervous. Carefully she put space between them, unsure of his intentions suddenly.

Her gut twisted as she wondered if her assumptions about Hiei when she'd first spoken to Kurama had been correct. The mask hid the grimace on her face.

"Why not just kidnap you and keep you alive instead of killing you?" he seemed annoyed these plans he'd created hadn't been put into action.

"Please, be a little more casual about the thought of torturing me for eternity, Hiei," she spoke coldly. Blinking, the red eyed demon boy looked across at her and realized her fists had gone white with tension, her jaw locked.

"You'd live to fight back, that's why." He nodded in understanding that she didn't grasp at first, then her eyes darkened.

"The thought you've put into this is disturbing at best," she used the same detached voice to regard him. "Perhaps you'd like to explain your sudden interest or should I assume you have ulterior motives?"

"What?" he growled angrily. "I was asking a question."

"About the best way to get my sword to obey another! Understand why that isn't exactly a topic I want to discuss!" she yelled.

"Just because your little ex lover wants your power doesn't mean the rest of us need it!" he huffed back at her, intentionally being abrasive.

"If you're so damn curious go ask Hiro, I'm done talking," she turned on toe and heel and stalked off in the wrong direction. He almost corrected her but thought better of it, watching her disappear into the thicket of trees.

* * *

Keiko was sitting in the bedroom she shared with Yusuke, Shizuru and Kuwabara. The door creaked open unexpectedly, making her squeal in fear, before she saw a red head and swift body enter. Amon-Shinpi walked over and sat across from the girl on the other bed, staring at her friend with dismal eyes and a shadow over her features. The mask she wore was tied to her side, opposite her sword.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked, eyes filled with concern.

"I have feelings for Hiei," Amon-Shinpi blurted out, eyes filled with confusion as her clean, straight red hair hung around her face and down the front of her shoulders. All the masks were gone the girl noted, both the emotional and physical ones. "Feelings I don't want. I'm scared I can't handle them. Fear does bad things to me."

"Why?" she blinked, confused. She thought it was wonderful anyone could like Hiei, and it was even better that her newest demon friend could find someone to take her mind off her past.

"I don't think I can survive another broken heart," her hand covered the scar hidden from view as her head bowed, hair hiding her eyes.

"What makes you think he'll break your heart?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Because it's wrong, all wrong," the wolf demon hid her face in her hands, shaking her head. "I can't believe I let this happen. What if he turns out to be just like Hiro?"

"Ichi…" the human girl sighed softly, eyes filled with sympathy. The other girl's face shot up, a look of fire in her eyes as she stared.

"You don't understand Keiko. You didn't hear the questions he was asking me. I have heard them before. It makes it worse that I feel this devotion towards him that will only end badly. I trust him, and I shouldn't, not at all. This is very bad," Ichi stared blankly away, her eyes revealing a long past of hurt. "I hate that I like how he smells. I hate that I get mesmerized by his eyes. I hate how my heart beats faster when he's too close. I hate that he can keep me from doing what I set out to do. I hate how much I don't hate anything about him. Even more so I hate how he has to notice. It's like that poem at the end of _10 Things I Hate About You_, except when it's over, I don't get the happy ending."

"Why can't you have the happy ending?" the brunette placed a hand gently on the other girl's shoulder.

"There's a quote that says no one can hurt you if you don't let them, and the way I see it, this feeling is nothing but a big invitation for pain. That's all it can end in for me, all it has ever ended in. If I love him, one of us will die," the demon girl closed her eyes. "It makes it that much worse that I just wish he'd beat me in our fight. I never want to have to hurt him Keiko, and that's dangerous."

"Because if he beats you, then he's earned your respect and you have no reason to deny him," Amon-Shinpi looked up, startled that the human had understood so quickly. She guessed she shouldn't have been surprised, since Keiko had lots of experience dealing with demons by now.

"If it hadn't been for what I felt the first time I saw him staring at Kurama, I'd have never gotten anyone of you involved in my life. I would not have chosen to tell Kurama his friend was practically death warmed over, and I wouldn't have gone on the first mission with them. They never would have met the real Amon-Shinpi, and Hiro never would have found me." The girl seemed completely dismayed at this information. "But something about him stirred something in me, something I don't understand."

"Love at first sight?" Keiko's brown eyes shone with hope and love while she spoke the words, and Ichi stared at her flatly.

"I. Do. Not. Believe. In. Love." She stated darkly. "What part of it ends in pain, did you not hear?"

"I'm just saying, it sounds a lot like love to me. You're just too scared to let it be true because you're scorned," the human pointed at the demon's face accusingly. "You need to realize that not everyone is evil. Granted Hiei really used to be evil at heart, he doesn't seem to be that bad around you. In fact he looks after you and you don't even notice. He treats you better than he does anyone else."

"Hn. Respect is to be expected when one encounters a superior," Ichi snorted.

"Hiei has no superiors," Yusuke walked in, making both girls blanch, their eyes twitching.

"How long have you been there?" they both shouted, angrily jumping to their feet and brandishing their fists.

"Look, if you're telling her you might as well just tell me, after all, we talk about everything anyways," the hanyou sat beside his fiancé. "She can't keep anything to herself."

"Yusuke, you jerk," the brunette blushed and a knife twisted in the demon's heart. She'd _never_ get to look at someone that innocently. "I thought you were training with Kurama."

"Hiei asked him to go with him on some errand," the half demon shrugged. "It seemed important."

"I should go," Ichi rose stiffly and moved towards the door. "I've done enough baring of my soul for one day, I think."

"He cares about you, whether you want to admit it or not," Yusuke rose too, stopping her. Empty blue eyes traced over him. "Trust me, I've known him long enough to be able to tell. The way he tries so hard not to notice things makes it obvious."

"It doesn't matter, he'll never beat me," she stated stiffly.

"What's so important about people beating you?" he demanded. "Jin beat you. You aren't jumping his bones."

"Jin is a worthy adversary and an interesting friend, but he is not someone to spend my life with." She looked into his brown eyes and forced this point to connect to his brain cells. "Demons mate for life, Yusuke. There is no divorce, no break. There is only the two of you."

"And what? You think you can find better?" he yelled angrily. "Hiei is a good guy!"

"Exactly," she breathed, lost eyes turning away from him. "It's not as simple as an issue of pride anymore Yusuke. This is more complex."

"Just because your all bent out of shape because of Hiro doesn't mean you get to be vague," he complained.

"I'm not even convinced I've earned the life I'm striving for. I don't know if I'll get the freedom to be what I really am. I don't know if I'll ever redeem myself. Why the hell would I drag someone with promise down with me?" she stated coolly, the façade of impassiveness in place. He stepped back. "You think it's all black and white, but you don't know what I have to atone for."

"Ichi," Keiko stood up and walked over to the small girl. "I understand."

Her eyes were so sincere that Amon-Shinpi felt her own blue orbs water, and then she turned her face away again.

"I know what it feels like to give someone all of you with no guarantees. For years I toiled over Yusuke. I loved him, and sometimes I asked myself if he even knew. I wondered if he would've been the same for me. Then at the Dark Tournament, when I saw that I might lose him at any time, I felt like my world was dying." The young woman placed her hands on the demon lord's shoulders gently. "I know it's not easy having feelings for someone like that. It had to be harder when you are that person, always worrying about the people you care about, always worrying if you're ruining their chance at happiness."

"Do you know what it feels like to know that you aren't worth his time?" the whisper was hoarse.

"You can't believe that," the cry made the demon close her eyes.

"Everyone I care about dies Keiko, it's been a fact for a long time now. If I can't find any other reason to reject him, I have that. I won't be able to live through another death," she turned and pulled the door open. "But thank you for understanding everything else."

Then she was gone. Yusuke and Keiko exchanged a long somber look before he hugged his future wife, her eyes filling with tears for her friend. Their friend.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Kurama asked his brash friend carefully. Hiei grunted a noncommittal response as they crossed into the open.

"She said ask him if I wanted to know," finally the fire demon responded, assessing the entry of the hotel. They walked in with no problem.

Inside the castle walls were stone and torches led up stairs cases on both sides of the lobby. He hadn't noticed that before. Wide windows allowed light into the room, cascading the dust into view.

"We would like to speak to Lord Hiro," Kurama told the attendant at the desk. It was makeshift they realized at once. So the castle didn't always serve as a place for wandering demons to stay. It had been converted just for this tournament. As the girl behind the counter went to speak to someone Kurama spoke again. "If this is the main building, then what are we staying in?"

"Servant's quarters," the voice behind them was light with near laughter. Hiro regarded them humorously, as if they held no threat. "Did she send you here to beg her pardon?"

"Fool," Hiei scoffed.

"Actually we have some questions about your past, if you don't mind," Kurama smiled disarmingly. "Lord Hiro."

"Don't use that title on him. He hasn't earned it. It's an insult to Amon-Shinpi," Hiei grunted.

"She can deny it all she wants," the lightning demon's eyes traveled up the fire demon below his line of sight. "But she has something over you. I know the signs."

"Why do you need her sword?" the blunt question made the other demon smirk.

"My, my, she's been keeping secrets." Hiro ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at the attendant, "We're going up to my floor, please send up a few guards."

"How am I supposed to forgive myself enough to enjoy my life, when I know my arrogance is what killed you?" Amon-Shinpi was laying on her back between the graves of her brother and father, staring at the sky. "And here I am, risking more lives for the same inane purpose. Power."

The wind was still in the family cemetery, if that's what it could be called anymore. Most of the graves had been overgrown since no one had tended to this secret place in years.

"I don't deserve to be a mother," she closed her eyes as the pain welled in her chest. "Hiro was right about that. I'm too self involved to deserve a child. I need to sort this out."

A soft crunch behind her had her on her feet, sword drawn in a flash of movement. Lavender eyes met hers and her gaze softened, the sword disappearing in its case.

"You're the only one who survived me," she whispered and walked forward.

"It's simple really, she wouldn't teach me her specific techniques for harnessing energy, so I pressed the issue, demonstrating my mastery of the skills I already had," the lightning demon's floor was a single large room with a window taking up most of one wall, overlooking the east side of the territory.

"You killed a human child," Kurama stated coolly, the mask of Youko on his face.

"Yes," he allowed carefully. "I hadn't realized her strong devotion to children at that point. I knew she wanted them, I didn't realize she wanted to protect all kinds."

"Then you're an idiot." Hiei scoffed. "Now why do you need her sword?"

"What's it to you?" the counter question was answered with a snarl.

"Hiei," Kurama called softly. "Perhaps some tact is in order."

"You should listen to your friend fire demon," the warning wasn't concealed.

"What's so special about Takani blood?" the question was a growl, a bandaged hand grasping the hilt of a well used sword.

"Its power," the breath was reminiscent. "A liquid flow of power that is always charged. It isn't just her life force, it's her energy. Just pure energy running through her veins."

"And energy doesn't metabolize," Kurama seemed taken aback at this revelation. It made sense, since she always seemed to have energy even when most would've been drained. Then he remembered that the single time she'd admitted to losing her energy it had been after she'd spilled most of her blood in a desert. A desert that had never been able to change that blood, make it fade. "This is true for all of her line?"

The evil smile that spread across the man's features had the two demons utilizing their control over their tempers, both wanting to charge ahead and end the life of the sadist in front of them.

"You killed Kin because you couldn't get Amon-Shinpi's blood," Hiei surmised. Kurama looked at him strangely, a bit off guard at the use of the boy's first name. "You stole his instead, but it wasn't enough."

"Why do you think she's so afraid to get too close to me? Because she knows that as long as I'm alive, her brother's blood will allow for me to strip her of her prized weapon. Except when I killed her, it was missing." He seemed angry by this fact. "I'll get my power, and my sword this time. She won't risk facing me without both. I'll get them, and I'll kill her."

"Not as long as I breathe, you won't." Hiei told him darkly, eyes narrowed. He turned and Kurama followed. "The last sound you will hear is her laughing at your pain before she opens your veins and paints the stage with your blood."

* * *

Ruby eyes watched her dance, completely unaware he was there. Or if she knew, she was pretending he wasn't. The skirt of the dark blue dress she had on flared with each full circle she made while balancing on one foot. Then she'd step or hop to the other foot and perform some move he couldn't identify. One thing was certain he nodded to himself.

She was lithe.

Her mouth whispered the song only she could hear out into the open, the lines from her headphones drawn against her skin and down her arm where the mp3 player sat in her clutched grip. The dress was held up by thin straps on her shoulders, and it seemed to be the most significant thing she had on. She was barefoot, dancing in the burnt half of the field where the fireflies had been. The flesh visible from around the typical wrapping on her chest was smooth.

"_Your days, You say they're way too long, And your nights, You can't sleep at all, Hold on, And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more, And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more_," she sang quietly, smiling as she started twirling in the sun, arms stretched wide. Her hair was mostly tucked into the cap on her head, just her bangs and a few short strands visible. It looked like what he'd heard the ferry girl call a paper boy hat. Her eyes were closed, face turned up to enjoy the full vibrancy of the rays.

He watched as the wolf guarding her shifted, wind blowing his scent down to them. Amon-Shinpi apparently was too involved in her world to notice.

"_Hold on if you feel like letting go, Hold on it gets better than you know, Don't stop looking, you're one step closer, Don't stop searching, it's not over, Hold on_," she sang a bit louder, the gusts playing her hair. He wondered if the wind caused her music to change in her ears.

"Amon-Shinpi," he called to her and she didn't respond, eyes still closed. The wolf lifted its head to stare at him. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Amon-Shinpi!"

"_What are you looking for? What are you waiting for? Do you know what you're doing to me? Go ahead...What_ _are you waiting for?_" she was downright grinning then, her ill at ease heart feeling softer and less guilty. He grabbed her.

"Ichi!" he nearly shouted, and she blinked at him in surprise, the subtle changes of her face making him raise an eyebrow as his hands loosened on her arms. He pulled the earbuds from her ears and the music spilled out. "Or should I say Iruni?"

"Ichi works fine either way," she told him stiffly, stepping backwards out of his hands. Her hands fussed over the cap on her head. "I figured out hiding my power takes me back to human form. We can safely assume that my energy plus Makai's energy escalates a shift in my forms."

"Will you be able to change back?" he wondered aloud.

"Hope so," she shrugged. "I just wanted to be alone for a while, you know. Incognito."

He reached up and pulled the cap from her head, letting her black hair spill down over her shoulders. It had irked him, he decided as he shoved the hat into her hands.

"I want to tell you that I will never be to you what he was," he told her as his eyes became hard. Immediately all the emotions her time in the sun and music had undone came crashing back around her like a landslide, trapping her beneath. She needed a sign that said 'Caution: Falling Hopes Will Cause Damage'.

"I told her," she whispered under breath before putting on an arrogant smile. "And?"

"I don't want your blood, or your power," he told her. "I swear to never try to take either from you."

"What?" she blanched, having expected a different confession.

"You needed to hear that I wasn't planning on betraying you. None of us are."

"You spoke to Hiro," she stated simply, face blank. Akira growled at the name. He nodded. "Fair enough, I told you to."

"When I got back Yusuke told me to come find you," he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was too warm in this territory for him to wear his cloak, the air thick with humidity. "I told him you were fine, but he insisted."

"I was fine," she told him, with the same forced grin as she pretended not to be curious about how he knew she was fine. Spinning on her toe she turned away, the skirt billowing up around her thighs.

He chose to ignore the _was_ in that comment, instead focusing on the uncharacteristic clothing, "Did you just get that?"

"Borrowed it from Keiko," she walked to stand by Akira, who looked up at her with adoring eyes. Reaching down with one hand she scratched behind his ears before balancing the cap on his head. "The hat is Shizuru's."

"Hn." He looked up at the clear sky.

"You like my other form better," she told him, poking his ribs with a single finger. The fire demon jumped slightly, eyes wide. "Why?"

"It's who you really are." He stared at her hand, eyes slowly narrowing. "Did you just poke me?"

She repeated the action. "What of it?"

"Stop."

She smirked and did it again. "Or what?"

"Or I'll cut your hand off," he growled, grabbing her wrist. A dark spark glinted in her blue eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The look faded, something more somber taking its place as she stepped away from him, pulling her wrist and hand through his fingers. He dropped his hand to his side. Part of him wanted to ask what was wrong, but a bigger part wanted her to just say it so he stayed quiet.

"Have you ever wanted to say something, or do something, with all your heart and known you couldn't?" she sighed, eyes downcast. She didn't really wait for him to answer so he didn't. "I don't like feeling like I'm holding back. It's infuriating."

"Am I supposed to have an answer to that?" he furrowed his brow. Exasperated, she puffed out a breath.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me like I should be spilling out some truth?" he questioned stepping forward. She shrugged, opting to sit on the ground tucked against the side of Akira causing her hair to blend with his dark fur.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be thinking, about how I feel," she whispered, peering at him from under her dark bangs. "I guess I just wanted to explain that, but I can't. I can't articulate the problem."

They stared at each other, each through their own ideas and issues, assessing. Her eyes felt thick as she took in his image, like there was an invisible film between her and the youkai just a few feet away. Something in her mind split him in two and merged the images like laying two negatives of photos so they overlapped. There was Hiei, simple and to the point, and then there was what she feared lay beneath the surface.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly, a small wind stirring the air between them. She tightened her lips into a line, looking away towards the devastated grounds.

"I feel obligated to tell you the truth," she turned back to him with her eyes fiery and alive, the pain burning into cinders as ashes danced on a growing wind. "Whatever the truth is, I feel that you should know it. It's not an easy thing to do, tell the truth. To feel like I should tell you the truth."

"I wasn't expecting something easy from you. If anything about you were simple you'd be Kuwabara," he told her simply, as if that should resolve her dilemma. In a way it did. His red eyes were searching her face, as if he knew what he'd find. If he already knew, then she had no choice.

She wondered briefly how deeply her masochistic tendencies ran before taking a steady breath and steely placing her eyes on his own.

"The truth is, that no matter the angle, it is a bad idea for me to want to be with you." She stood up and started walking towards him in careful, strong strides. "I will not risk my life on you, Hiei. I'm sorry, but I have to focus on this tournament. I have everything at stake."

There was so much more she wished she could tell him, the rest of the truth, but complicating things now would just make it harder. She stopped right in front of him, the cool wind sliding over both their skins. It wasn't her wind, he knew that, it didn't smell like her. She barely seemed herself, staring at him like he was the enemy. She was hiding behind her final mask and he couldn't force this one from her, no matter the bets they placed or the fights he won.

"You think Hiro has the power to kill you now that he has your brother's blood," her body stiffened with the statement but she didn't deny it.

"I hate him to the point even dying to ensure he doesn't take another breath would be a welcome and justified end," she told him seriously. "My life is nothing but hatred for _him._ It is what drives me, it is what has helped me survive. I very well may die because of it."

"I understand," he leveled his gaze on her face, locking their eyes, and told her the truth. "But if you win, and survive?"

"Then I take this tournament for all its worth," she continued to stare back at him, "even if that means I have to go through you."

He raised an eyebrow, turning his head to watch her step passed him.

"If you think I'm going to lay down for you to get what you want, then you're sadly mistaken," he warned her darkly.

"If you lay down so I can win I will kill you. In fact, when we fight, if we get to, there is a chance you might die anyways. I'm not going to hold back, and I highly suggest you don't either. It'd be a shame to lose such a great ally," Akira lazily stretched before climbing to his feet and following the girl as she left.

Smirking Hiei drew his sword silently and phased, appearing behind Iruni while she walked. He struck out in a quick slash, narrowly missing the curtain of her hair as she spun to face him.

"I think it's time you realized that I'm not some halfwit apprentice who doesn't know up from down," he told her as he jumped backwards, holding his weapon out in front of him. She tried not to smile at his tone, as condescending as it was, but she couldn't help it. "Where's your sword?"

"You haven't given me a reason to need it yet," she shrugged with a smirk, stepping forward in an offensive pose. The dress protested on her legs, stretching at the skirt. "But maybe after this you will."

Her smirk widened and he attacked.

* * *

A loud crash sounded from the forest, causing Kuwabara and Yusuke to jerk their heads to the left of where they were sparring. Kurama ran forward, whip drawn and dashed into the woods just ahead of them, sensing his closest friend's energy. Yusuke shouted to Botan to stay at the cabin with the others as him and Kuwabara took off after their red headed friend.


	28. Music and Mayhem

Just a note: The song Iruni is listening is Die Eier von Satan by Tool. Literally translated it's a recipe for deviled eggs. Lol. And I'm trying at my hand at fanart and let's just say…its interesting. Anyways, thanks to Shiningheart of ThunderClan we have the wonderful term Hirune. Isn't that freaking adorable? And I have to say, I'm proud she thinks my OC is cool enough to have a meshed name.

Makes me feel like a winner!

By the way! I've almost recieved 100 reviews! So guess what? I have to figure out something to do to celebrate that (besides obligatory fluff.) I was wondering how you guys would feel about a Q and A with Iruni and the rest of the crew? Let me know... 'cause I'd love to do it, I just want to be sure there'll be questions... So how about we do this, if that sounds like a good idea (it'd be a seperate one shot) say so in a review and ask some questions. Just remember to specify who to, and if I have enough I'll do a one shot session. If not I'll answer in a review reply or PM. Cool? Let me know.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara skidded to a stop just before they crashed into Kurama who swiftly stepped out of the way. The kitsune was staring in amusement at the scene before them. Two trees had fallen over, having been cut from their trunks with Hiei's sword. Iruni was standing with a smirk with her arms pinning Hiei's behind his head, his blade cast to the side.

"Looks like we missed the fun," Yusuke commented with a smile. "You two mind letting go of each other?"

The fire demon threw his head backwards into the face of the girl holding his arms, causing her to shout an impressive string of profanities as she held her nose and released him. Blood trickled from under her hand. Then she grinned.

They flashed towards each other in blurs, all three members of the audience left blinking and struggling to keep up.

Iruni slammed two hard hits into his solar plexus, forcing the air from his lungs before slamming the heel of her hand under his chin. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, and he spun her so that her back was to his chest, hands held behind her back.

"You're trapped," he breathed unsteadily.

"I'm never trapped, just inconveniently challenged," she smirked and lifted her leg quickly in a high kick over her shoulder that lifted the dress a little too high. Kuwabara blushed scarlet and turned away to look at Kurama who equally turned to him, though not quite red in the face.

"I think I just got to know Iruni way too well," he mumbled to the fox who nodded. "I didn't take Iruni for the pink undies type."

The girl's kick got one of her arms free but the fire demon's grip tightened on her other wrist, keeping her options limited. She decided to grab his other wrist and twist his grip around until she reversed it and had both of his arms crossed over his chest, pinned.

"You're going to have to try harder if you want to beat me, Hiei. I'm not one of your master's lackeys." She breathed in a few pants, and then shoved him backwards, disappearing from view. He turned and blocked the kick she had aimed at his side. The barrage of punches she started throwing met his palms as he defended himself, and his fist slipped through her arms and landed on her sternum, then a second one met her mouth.

She skidded back a few inches and grinned at him, her tongue licking the blood from her cracked lip. He raised an eyebrow when he realized she was enjoying herself. Thoroughly, at that.

"This isn't bad for a training session, but I thought you were proving a point," she called, "you might want to step it up a little bit."

Flame leapt into his palms, then spread around his hands and he smirked. The Mortal Flame danced darkly against the light filtering through the trees.

"I think you're right," he came forward and she was left dodging lightning fast strikes that left the skin on her palms singed. Her face seemed to say that her chosen technique of defense didn't seem to work well enough so she opted for evasion, jumping out of his way and rolling across the ground, rising into a crouch.

Yusuke whistled low and long, impressed so far by their fight. Kurama watched every move he could see, and that's how he noticed the wire sticking out of Hiei's pocket. He pointed it out to the other two as one of the probable motives for the impromptu session of sparring.

Watching her opponent, Iruni studied his style quickly and realized Hiei fought very much like her. He was strong physically, and fast, which meant he had an advantage over most of the people he fought. You move fast enough and anything hurts, but when you add strength people die. Hiei liked to take people off their guard and catch their weaknesses. She could use that.

He was behind her when she got to her feet, his flame covered fist slamming into her as she turned around. She staggered and rubbed the wound once before shaking her head. Energy started to surround her hands, most of it going to the right.

He jumped forward with his left hand forcing her to block right, effectively cutting off the attack she'd been preparing, which made her smirk. For all his strategy and skill, Hiei was nothing if not predictable. You give him and inch and he goes in for the mile. She lifted her left hand as her right one gripped his fist, the lesser energy she'd been calling focusing in her palm. It shot out and hit the fire demon at close range, spiraling him into a tree.

"That almost looked like my Spirit Gun," Yusuke announced and she smirked at him with a wink.

"Adaptable," Hiei got to his feet and his shirt was torn. He looked at the scuff on his skin with humor. "You had to be, to be able to compete with the men in the world. I should have seen that coming."

"We're talking in circles," she told him running forward and he matched her speed with his own assault but instead of meeting him she ducked down and noisily hit the ground and twisted around. He felt a tug and his face made good friends with the dirt. A silver loop wound around his ankle.

"I didn't even notice." He smirked and remembered what she'd said about the wire. It used demon energy to manipulate itself. Reaching down he gripped it and charged some of his own ki into the small cord, and it grew hot in her hands, creating red marks on her skin where she'd wound it around her hands and up her arm for better leverage and control.

She didn't drop it though, instead the air around them grew thicker with water, the humidity coming around them to create a fog that softened the heat and created steam. The ground shook slightly and Hiei untied the metal rope before jumping out of the way as a cold spout of water erupted where he'd been lying.

They regarded each other a long moment through the wall of crystal water, neither wanting to give in. He went to launch forward but she had already come through the water, slamming her shoulder into his stomach so that they went toppling to the ground. He rolled to avoid landing flat on his back and she took advantage, absorbing the hit on her knees as she twisted his arm behind him. Her other thin arm wound around his throat, forcing his head back as they crashed to the ground on his stomach.

The fire demon's body heat was burning her skin, and he called the flame back into his hand, burning her flesh as he tried to get her to back off him. The wall of water crashed over them, hovering for a few seconds until she saw bubbles slip passed his lips, his red eyes wide. Then the assault stopped, leaving them drenched and sucking in air.

"You're formidable," she whispered to him, releasing her hold. Their position had her straddling his back. When he went to move she placed a hand between his shoulder blades and called her energy to her palm, letting him feel it. "But you're holding back too much to win."  
"Hn. At least you admit I could've if I had been going full strength," he waited for her weight to shift before throwing his arm back to knock her to the ground. He pressed his forearm into her throat while he hovered over her, leaning on his other elbow while he sat on his knees. "I just didn't think it'd be pleasant for the human and the fox to see more of you than they already have, and if your dress had taken more damage that's what would have happened."

"You are many things, Hiei, but chivalrous is not one of them." She was relaxed under him. "But I guess I should thank you for the sentiment."

"Hn." He got up and extended his hand to pull her up with him. She let him, her other hand keeping the dress down around her knees where it hung. Dirt stained the fabric and small tears decorated it now.

"Keiko is going to kill me," she sighed heavily.

"What the hell is that?" she didn't look up at Yusuke's question.

"It's a dress Yusuke, and one your fiancé is going to obliterate me for ruining," she explained finally, looking up to see Hiei smirking at her and the other three looking passed her. She turned and saw Akira sitting close by as he watched them, his eyes intelligently aware she'd never been in danger. Shizuru's hat still sat between the massive wolf's ears.

"Demon wolf," Hiei explained shortly. "Shinpi's pet, Akira."

"It's as big as two horses if they were stacked on top of each other," the Spirit Detective exclaimed.

"He's a puppy dog when you get to know him," she laughed as Kazuma got too close to the 'puppy' and received a loud, rumbling growl. The animal padded forward and stood beside its master and Hiei. "Akira, these are friends. Please behave yourself."

He cut his lavender eyes to her and she smiled sweetly, stroking his downy black fur. Seeming to nod the beast stopped growling and sat again.

"That thing must go through tons of Kibbles 'n' Bits," Kuwabara gaped.

"He hunts his own food," she smiled innocently. "That's why we don't get many tourists."

"May I ask why you two were trying to kill each other?" Kurama intently focused on the girl demon's face.

"It wasn't my fault, the troll over there decided to jump me and stole my mp3 player," she huffed, gesturing towards the quickly drying fire demon with a nod. Then her sharp gaze jerked to the boy in question. "Where is it?"

He dug in his pocket and pulled the ruined machine out, blinking down at it before looking up at her.

"You're the one who decided to drown me, I want to remind you of that," he stated coolly before tossing the wet music device at her. She caught it with a cold face. Heaving a sigh she glared at him ruthlessly, dark eyes betraying a strong anger.

"You'd better find a way to fix this," she warned him. She waved the small mp3 player at Hiei with a glare. "I become a very intolerable person when I don't have music."

"Why don't you just sing to yourself?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't make an impressive Lady Gaga," she rolled her eyes, her hand coming to her chin in thought. "Maybe I can steal one from a demon who's been to Ningenkai recently…"

"I thought you'd given up that part of your past," Yusuke pointed a warning finger at her.

"Yeah, well, when amongst thieves," she shrugged wiping a stubborn spot of dirt off the hem of the borrowed dress. Kurama snickered behind the detective at her jab. "I guess I'll just have to entertain myself until I get a new one."

"That sounds bad," Kuwabara swallowed at her ominous tone.

"You know, I just realized you're probably the only girl at this tournament," Yusuke rubbed his neck.

"That's because in Makai women don't last as long in fights as men," she straightened up and glared at Hiei. "Mukuro is the only other woman I know of who has come to power and stayed there of her own merit. I never met her, and until recently even I thought she was a man. Someone explained to me her secret after the tournament however and I have to say, I almost wish I had her talent for controlling a situation."

"She's rather ruthless, brutal, and blood thirsty, or at least she was," Kurama studied the small girl in their group. She seemed so unassuming in her dirty dress with scrapes on her knees and arms, like a child caught playing rough in church clothes.

"Hn. Not all my stories end in laughter," she snorted at him. "I didn't get to rule a territory and take on a merciless apprentice by being everyone's friend you know. I had to prove myself often, even before Hiro came into the picture, in the match tomorrow I'm sure you'll see what I mean."

"I can't see you as ruthless," Kazuma leaned over her, causing her eyebrow to twitch. "You just seem to be too worried about all of us."

"A weakness that will be one less if you continue to hover over me," she glared up at him.

"If you want to prove our assumptions wrong you could very well demonstrate on him," Hiei gestured to Kuwabara. "I'd be more than happy to watch that."

"Shut up," she demanded. "You're on my short list as it is, and that wasn't a joke. No one takes my music without dire consequences."

"What about when Takeo stole your CD player in the eighth grade?" Kurama blinked at her, remembering the junior high memory easily enough. It had been one of the few times he'd heard another student talk about the girl.

"Hn." She smiled evilly. "I'd like to remind you, Kurama, that he missed quite a few days of class after that. I believe he was hit by a taxi, wasn't he? Poor fool tripped and landed right in traffic."

Yusuke and Kurama blanched as she walked passed them with the same smile.

"Sometimes the best revenge is blameless," she told them evilly. Hiei smirked at her back. "Watch your back, Hiei."

"I'll sleep with one eye open," he felt the smirk broaden. Kurama raised an eyebrow at him, nodding when the smaller youkai gave him a look that said he would explain later.

* * *

The arena was even more crammed full of people than it had been during the first three rounds. Every seat seemed to be filled, all by screaming demons showing their loyalty to whoever they were there to support. Koto was calling Kurama's match while the gang watched from above in the concrete bleachers.

"Hn. He's going to go right and Kurama will catch him with the whip in the left shoulder," Iruni offhandedly gave her predictions for the match to the two girls at her side. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. Botan screamed when it happened just as she'd said, Keiko's forehead pinching with worry.

"You've got quite the talent for that," Koenma told the wolf demon.

"I have experience," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Thirty more seconds and he'll be safely out of the match."

The only member of the team missing was the fire youkai, even Jin and his friends had shown up to watch the match, causing their group to have a noticeable size. Iruni was dressed in her darker clothes, grey suit with black and red tunic, this time with a cardinal red cloth under her mask to match the tie on her sword and the border on her tunic.

"Are you worried about your match?" Rinku looked up at her and blinked.

"Not at all," she told him with a smile he couldn't see. "I'm more than able to handle any of these hooligans."

"Even in this form?" Chu leaned over Shizuru to ask her.

"This is plenty," she nodded. Her voice was deep as she demonstrated her cool disguise. "Don't worry about me."

"Hey, do you know where Hiei went?" Yusuke leant over and asked as Kurama's whip sliced through his opponent's thigh. Then the demon in the ring with the fox was ripped from the inside out, torn by a suddenly giant plant. Keiko, Botan and Yukina made small sounds of protest at the image, causing blue eyes to roll to them.

"No," she finally answered.

"Mr. Hiei said he had to find something before the end of the day," Yukina told them, red eyes looking from the ring to her friends. Iruni looked at her sympathetically, suddenly placing a hand on the ice maiden's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here watching this brutality Yukina, none of you should," she told her friend quietly. "I'm afraid my match will be worse than Kurama's."

"We can take it," Botan announced for the other two, looking determined as all three of them got equally strong glazes to their eyes. She side and pulled back.

"We're here to support all of you," Keiko nodded sharply.

"I've seen much worse," Yukina assured the blue eyed girl who frowned. The reminder that the koorime had been as mistreated in her life as her illegitimate brother was infuriating enough without her resolution to survive with such an optimistic vigor.

The demon girl's mind wandered to somewhere else, losing track of the current match and her group. Hiei's absence was peculiar to her.

She found herself skimming through her brief history with the team, her conversations with them in particular coming into her forethoughts. She smirked as a particular walk home came to light. Her conversation with Kurama about the fire demon she was trying to avoid thinking about. That first fight they'd had, it had been the sort of thing legends are started with: simple, direct, and oh so full of promise.

_"So you challenge him because you enjoyed watching him grow as a fighter," he nodded._

_"No, I challenged him to prove I could beat him," she clarified. "But he is an amazing swordsman. It seems we have some personality traits in common, and I always the love the challenge. Maybe we'll have one of those earth quaking battles your team is used too."_

She let out a hard breath with the memory. That same night she'd admitted many things the kitsune probably hadn't noticed until her story had been explained. She'd practically admitted her history right then and there when she explained how she knew Hiei and Yukina were siblings.

She'd also admitted that the information meant more as a secret than it did as blackmail.

Looking at the small green haired girl the wind demon smiled softly. Hiei didn't know how lucky he was to have a sibling who could count on him. She closed the chasm building in her heart with the thoughts that evoked. No. The demon didn't know how much she'd give up just to have what he had, even if she had to live a secret for the rest of her life like he would, for whatever his reasons were. She'd give up everything if she found out Kin Jiro was still alive.

If only life could be that kind.

"Yo, Lord Wolf Breath," Yusuke waved a hand in front of her face causing her to strike out unexpectedly at the intrusion. He gasped as her palm smacked into his chest. "Ow."

"Sorry, you startled me," she blinked at him, speaking calmly. "What did you want?"

"The match is over," he pointed to the red headed fox demon who was walking towards them. She rose to her feet and nodded.

"I'll be waiting in the wings then," she walked out of the section they were seated in, passing Kurama with a delicate nod. "Amazing fight Kurama."

"Glad you approve," he smiled slightly, nodding back at her. "Try to at least make it look like he stands a chance."

* * *

"How did I slip so far down that I had to crawl up through this mess again?" Iruni spoke to the empty room around her, the silence lingering like a tangible object in her mind. Her eyes were closed, back against the wall, face up. Her fists were shoved in her pockets.

Here, alone and without judgment, she could berate herself. It felt nice, to speak to the thoughts tainting her ambitions.

Once upon a time, after she'd become her father's son but before she became her brother's hero, she was a monster. She remembered that part of her past with every blood scented breeze. She'd done many things her gang of new friends wouldn't believe, and those things had cost her the purity of her soul and all the things she'd loved.

Some nights she woke up screaming that the blood wouldn't wash off her pale skin. But the stains would be gone when she opened her eyes, the memories the only reminder she had. The time she'd had to take out half a village because they were under the control of a powerful mind bender. How many mothers had she left with empty arms that day? Then there was the night her land had almost been attacked. Her and her father had killed a handful of foolish humans then, as weak as they were, to prevent them from coming forward while her mother was so far into her pregnancy.

Ever since she was young she'd been killing, maiming and fighting for her life. She stole more than her share during that time, expecting the world to bow at her feet once she made it through unscathed. And for what? Was she better than the rest of the population? What set her so high up?

The truth was she didn't know and never had. All she knew was that power was strength and the stronger the world knew you were the less they messed with you. She wanted to be left alone in her lands, even if she loved fighting. Kin Jiro hadn't loved to fight, that's why he'd stayed home to take care of the politics.

Except that one time. Just one tournament and her brother had been bathed in blood in the baptism of a warrior just as she had been. The memory made her open her eyes to avoid reliving the visuals.

She was glad that her human mother, as kind as she was, hadn't lived to see her now. Cold and detached from everyone, waiting to resume her place as one of the most ruthless and brutal killers the world of demons had known. Iruni bet her father, mother and sister were watching her now with distaste and disgust. It was one thing to kill and fight for family and land, another for revenge and self gratification.

That's what had set her apart from the rest before, she'd never killed just because she liked it or wanted to. She'd always had a reason, she always found justification and she really never enjoyed it. The point was to get stronger. Always to get stronger.

Hiro killed because he liked the feel of blood on his hands.

Was she becoming like him? Was her hatred and need for revenge, the need to reprove herself, overshadowing her dignity? Did she want his blood as badly as he wanted hers now?

"I hope you aren't this distracted in the ring, you might not make it out alive," Hiei looked at her dully, masking the curiosity he was feeling about her open eyed reverie. She took a sharp breath and narrowed her eyes on him as if he were about to attack.

"I wasn't expecting you," she shook her head finally. "I was thinking."

"I could see that," he huffed, crossing the room. When he was a few feet away from her his hand came out, tossing something at her. She caught the small object lightly in her hands, blinking down at it.

It was a small mp3 player, newer than hers had been. Slowly her eyes went back up to his, her fingers touching the cord of headphones wrapped around the device.

"You said you needed it right?" he turned away and headed for the door. "You're already nearly intolerable _with_ your music, I figured without it I'd have to kill you myself."

She opened her mouth to tell him thank you and shut it again. He turned over his shoulder to study her for a second.

"Stop focusing on your inner turmoil and get your head in the fight, Shinpi. If you get beaten by anyone who isn't me, I'll lose all the respect I have for you," he turned back to the exit and left, letting his words linger.

She smiled to herself after he left, looking down at the small mp3 player. Unraveling the headphones she turned it on to see what music there was already loaded, plugging the headphones into her ears. What she heard was loud and German, definitely rock.

"Where the hell did you find this?" she muttered to herself, unheard over the music blaring in her ears.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Yusuke hailed as Hiei took a seat beside Kurama in the stands. The red eyed demon turned to him and blinked.

"Hn." The youkai shrugged. "I needed to find something."

"Way to be vague," the Spirit Detective snorted, turning away. "You're too late for Kurama's match."

"He won." The huff made the team turn to look at the small demon. He closed his eyes, eyebrow twitching as he ground out, "What is so interesting about me today?"  
"Nothing," they all answered at once, turning away. Their eyes stayed on him for a second before looking at each other.

Koto was standing in the ring, bravely commentating on the match and officiating in her enthusiastic way. They watched the fox girl wave her arms for one of the opponents to get off his apparently dead enemy. The match was called and another name found itself in the pool for the next ballot. Hiei sighed, annoyed at the display. It had hardly qualified for anything remotely like sportsmanship.

A sort of anticipatory silence crawled through the stadium when the floor was cleared of the two fighters, Koto waiting impatiently in the middle of the ring. The group leaned forward in unison, except Hiei and Kurama, and waited for their friend's name to be called.

The hush seemed to grow thicker as they all felt a tug on their senses from across the tournament floor. Hiro walked into the stadium with a smirk, receiving a loud rowdy applause. Walking to the center of the ring he held his hand to Koto, who seemed confused. After an unheard conversation her face turned beet red and with a shaking hand she laid the microphone in his hand.

"Thank you, Koto," he drawled in a weak imitation of friendliness. "Now, as I just told our favorite official here at the tournament, we think this next match is too dangerous to have someone who isn't a fighter in the ring. We all know about Amon-Shinpi's history in the ring at this arena, and so the officials are normally asked to sit his matches out."

"What's he doing?" Keiko turned to Yusuke expectantly.

"He's taking over the part of referee for Ichi's match," Koenma answered her, a dire look on his face. The frown deepened. "And she can't do a thing about it because if she intentionally attacks a tournament official they'll kill her."

"Hn. He wants to get under her skin," Hiei agreed.

"Well, as a contender, and an officiator if anyone can survive one of Amon-Shinpi," someone from the audience corrected him, calling out that it was _Lord_ Amon-Shinpi, but he went on ignoring it. "it'd be me. And after discussing it with the committee we decided it would be in the audience's best interest if this match was called up close and person."

"You lying bastard!"Yusuke jumped to his feet, shaking a fist. "You just want to see him lose!"

Gold eyes rolled over to the single moving member of the watching crowd. "Let's get this match started, shall we?"

"Are you sure I can't call this one? I'm a huge fan of Lord Takani," Koto reached for the microphone. He held it up and out of her reach, leaving her extended as she tiptoed to get it.

"Perhaps you could use her assistance," Iruni stepped forward, her appearance in the ring very sudden and unexpected. Hiro jerked his head around to her as Yusuke slowly sat back down, awe on his face. "She is the one with years of experience, Hiro."

"T-thank you sir," Koto blushed and gave a small smile. Blue eyes didn't move to her though, they were focused on gold. Hiei smirked to himself when he noticed that her black hair was down, falling over her back and down the front of her shoulders so that the wires of her earphones were mostly concealed. The slight thrumming of her fingers against her thigh warned that she probably couldn't hear a damn thing Hiro was saying anymore.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the famous Lord Amon-Shinpi," he sneered at her. She didn't react, or if she did her mask hid it. The loud cheer from the crowd had her tilting her head slightly though, her hair shifting a bit in the wind.

"You know, if I didn't know she was a girl, she'd be a very attractive man," Botan stared thoughtfully at their companion in her grey clothes, mask and cascade of dark hair. Hiei shot her a reproving look. The look held in those sapphires was one of control and cunning.

"And the other competitor," a tall demon slinked out onto the floor, daunting the small warrior in many ways. Its scales danced with multifaceted colors in the light, covering it from head to tail. Two powerful legs held it upright, thick arms tensed as if ready to strike at any moment. A forked tongue flicked the air out of the lipless mouth of the red eyed lizard demon. "The Great Lizard Karu."


	29. Calm Before the Storm

Could this week rock much more of my socks? I don't know. I got to see Paramore and No Doubt in concert, which freaking blew my mind (I love music in general, concerts are just over the top mind numbing in excitement for me).

And…100+ REVIEWS!? Are my eyes deceiving me? Am I loved that much? I am! I'm sooooo excited I can hardly contain myself. In fact, I can't, so I've been gushing to my family and friends who have no idea if this is a big deal or not. It is. It so is.

So, I'm still stuck on how to officially celebrate. Ideas? I like the QnA idea, but… I dunno how that would work. Anyways, I have one person vote for that so far. Tell me what my most awesome reviewers and readers want!! I owe you all something special.

The playlist for Iruni's mp3 player will be announced as it rolls through the tracks. Actually, I tried that and it seems annoying, so one or two songs may be listed in the story but I'll just list all of them up here. And a song not played in this one but fits the Amon-Shinpi/Hiro relationship as of now: Fighter by Christina Aguilera. Another great song? Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson, for Iruni/Hiei. Like I said, I'm a music junkie.

Everybody's Fool, Evanescence

Me vs. The World, Halo Friendlies

Click, Click, Boom, Limp Bizkit

Pain, Three Days Grace

I'm Your Gummi Baer, GummiBaer (German version)

Okay, I'm going to say there is fluff. Indeed. But! I have a real problem keeping Hiei in character while still having a somewhat romantic moment, so if I screwed up on that, let me know. I need to fix it. Anyways, to the story! Another great reason to hate Hiro and love Hiei is revealed lol. Not that anyone needs it…

* * *

Iruni tilted her head to the side to study the lizard demon that was staring at her with red eyes. Hn. She'd thought she'd been growing fond of the shade of crimson, but on this beast it looked wrong. His irises were divided by the upright slitting up a pupil. _Everybody's Fool_ played loudly, vibrating her eardrums as her hand shoved the small mp3 player deeper into her pocket.

She watched as everyone's mouths worked but over the blasting song lyrics she couldn't hear a thing, so she stared calmly and watched the shapes their lips made. She, like Kurama, had the talent of reading lips. You learned a lot of things over five hundred years. It helped to keep death by boredom at bay.

"Karu?" she blinked, tracing over memories of her last fight in the desert, the one that had painted it red. "Ah, yes. Hiro's third in command and the general of his army. The one that got away. I was so sure you'd be dead by now."

"What's she saying?" Yusuke turned to Kurama who had his brow pinched in concentration.

"That Karu works for Hiro and that he's 'the one that got away'." The fox seemed confused.

"She must've fought him before."Botan nodded to herself, and Koenma nodded beside her.

"Are you ready?" Hiro raised a hand high in the air between the two fighters who stood staring at each other. One bored, the other with bloodlust. The lightning user dropped his hand and shouted, "Begin!"

Iruni didn't move, her head bobbing to the rhythm. Her eyes flashed to her old companion, no expression shining in them before she decided to study the unmoving lizard again. Then she looked past him to the sky, studying the clouds that were forming. They were light, but the wind smelled like heavy rain. A storm as coming and it was going to be intense.

That would suck for the next match, wouldn't it? But at least it would clean up the mess she'd make of Karu, on Hiro's behalf. That made an evil glint come to her eyes.

"Why aren't they moving?" Koto asked, grabbing the microphone from Hiro's hands. He glared down at her, making her cower away from him.

"Are you afraid your past is reoccurring?" Karu hissed out, his tongue mangling the words into a slur. She stared at him emptily, not for the first time noticing his mangled teeth taking up three razor sharp rows in his mouth.

There was something new about this demon that she couldn't place. He looked the same, he smelled the same. Just like sulfur and carcasses. Something about his wind had changed though, it seemed more foul than before.

"What did he say about her past?" Yukina asked, turning to Kazuma who sat behind her.

"I don't know my sweet, but I'm sure we'll see." He smiled at her. His worried eyes turned back to the match.

"Since Lord Amon-Shinpi seems unable to speak suddenly, would you mind elaborating on that comment Lord Hiro?" Koto asked, shoving the microphone under his chin. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"Karu is my third in command. Back when Amon-Shinpi first lost his mind and wiped out his village and killed his brother, Karu was my right hand man. He took down the former demon lord when he came to kill me for stepping up to rule in his stead." The brief explanation didn't exactly settle on the crowd. Especially Iruni's friends, and definitely not Amon-Shinpi's fangirls.

"Oy! You lying bastard," Jin yelled.

"How dare you insult the name of Lord Amon-Shinpi! He's twice the man you'll ever be!" a girl shouted angrily, and was then cheered on. Hiro raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"If he's so great why did he run away?" he snapped.

"I've been wondering that myself," Hiei noted quietly and Kurama nodded.

"Not to interrupt the amazing animosity that seems to be settling over the crowd, but can one of you two in the ring please attack the other already? I'm tingling with anticipation!" the fox girl yelled into the microphone.

"I'll make you tingle!" Chu yelled down at her with starry eyes that made her creep closer to Hiro.

"No, that's alright," she laughed uncertainly.

"Don't touch me," Hiro warned dangerously and she jumped away from him. Karu suddenly whipped his tail towards Iruni, who watched it advance before she jumped into the air. With a twisted version of a smile he watched her lose height and opened his mouth. Her blue eyes widened as she realized at least one of the things that had changed about this demon.

His fire power had grown significantly.

A ball of flame collided with her chest, knocking her the rest of the way out of the air and roughly onto the ground. Grimacing she stared at the singed cloth of her outfit. Damn. If this kept up she'd be down to her bandages or less in just a few minutes. She couldn't allow that.

Rising, she regarded the demon across from her more seriously. Then she launched forward in a blur as he opened his mouth again, moving to attack. When she had him believing she'd hit right her body swiveled left and she leapt into the air, landing a solid kick on his jaw.

"And after getting blown from the air by a fireball Lord Amon-Shinpi retaliates with a well placed kick to the head!" Koto announced with a grin. "There seems to be some bad blood boiling here folks, and that can only lead to a great match between two skillful competitors!"

Iruni flipped backwards through the air to land on her toes in a kneeling position. Karu slowly twisted his neck back in the right direction.

"It's not like you to be so quiet," he slurred the words around his tongue. She raised an eyebrow, not sure if he had lips she could read. Not that she cared what he had to say anyways.

"Your breath smells awful," she told him finally, wincing away from him as he crouched forward. "Have you been eating decaying bodies again?"

He leapt at her and she rolled out of the way, letting him slam into the ground as she dodged his tail again. He reached behind himself and grabbed her with one fist, holding her by the tunic. She slipped out of it, letting the cloth hang in his grip as she danced out of the way of his hands.

Hiei and the rest of the team raised their eyebrows at the sight of the girl in just her pants and shirt, the first neatly tucked into the latter. The points of where her bracers came down the backs of her hands visibly glinting in the sunlight. The light bounced off the hilt of her sword and the cord around her wrist as well, though much less noticeably. With her hair falling down around her face while she hopped and dodged in the simply masculine outfit they group yet again found themselves in awe of how well she could portray the opposite of her sex.

"Take more of his clothes!" someone screamed making Koto spin around.

"Show some respect for the man you low brow hussy!" the fox girl shouted. "If he's going to lose clothes it had better be while he's getting hot and sweaty in a fight."

"That's just wrong," Kuwabara stated with a frown and the others nodded.

Karu tossed the tunic to the side and spit a torrid array of fireballs at the girl who called her shield around herself before they made contact. She broke into a straight run, and let him wonder if she would dodge left or right or not. She didn't.

Her fist gripped the wire she'd unwound from her wrist. Sliding to a stop she whipped it above her head, letting it whisk above Koto's head and slice a short line on Hiro's cheek. Then it wrapped around the lizard beast, effectively lassoing him into stillness. Giving the trap wire a tug she tightened it. She was deciding if she wanted to slice it through him or not when his mouth moved with words.

"You haven't seen my newest trick," he growled. Karu's tongue flew from his mouth and wetly flicked up her stomach and to the front of her shoulder. Giving a grunt she winced through the pain, one eye closed as she tightened the grip.

"What just happened? Why is he smoldering?" Koto asked as a bit of smoke raised from the invisibly blistering skin on the wolf demon's stomach and shoulder.

"His saliva is acidic to those outside his species," Hiro answered curtly. "Its equivalent to a third degree burn to most demons."

"Wow, and not even a scream." She turned back to Iruni with wide eyes. The small demon lord crept closer to the captured demon to attempt to tighten her hold, then she stopped and let her grip relax as she hit her knees. Blue eyes widened as the pain blinded her for a second. She'd never done well with burns or fire.

One hand pressed to the wound on her shoulder as she grimaced silently, the lizard taking advantage as he jumped from the widening circle of the cord. He landed so that she was beneath him. The force skidded her backwards, and he gripped her wrists with each of his hands, holding them no more than a six inches apart.

A soft clicking sound echoed through the silent arena, and everyone stared. When Karu dropped Iruni to the ground she studied the shackles on her wrists solemnly. They overlapped the bracers with a feeling that vibrated against her skin and she was sure it would be a grating sound.

"You are going to die for this," she glared at him darkly with the deep voiced warning. With a growl she awkwardly whipped the chain so that it wrapped around her chest diagonally. Then she went to grab her sword and stopped. Her eyes blinked a few quick times before an unexpected peal of laughter rang from her, bringing her out of the foreboding mood she was in.

Throwing her head back with the mirth, she turned to where the gang sat, eyes nearly watering.

"Where the hell did this thing come from?" She shouted to Hiei, pulling out one of the earphones. He shrugged with a smirk. "Do you know how hard it is to kick someone's ass to a song by a dancing gummy bear?"

"What?" he blinked. Rolling her eyes she decided she'd have to show him later.

"Oh god, this is the best match so far," she turned back to Karu and grinned so honestly that it spread to her eyes. The lizard demon blinked, as did the two commentators. "Ich bin dein Gummi Baer."

"What's she talking about?" Hiro turned to Koto who shrugged. A green film sprang up around the fox girl as a fire ball exploded in front of her. Blinking, she looked down to see Iruni crouching in front of her facing out, sheer determination in her eyes on her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh, what's happening? Why is the world green?" she looked around quickly, noticing that Hiro had jumped backwards with a scowl and that Karu was advancing.

"Sit tight, I'll drop the shield when I'm sure it's safe."

Iruni walked out with a dark glare, her arms moving to the side so she could pull out her sword. She had to hold it in both hands, which felt strange, but her feet slid apart all the same.

"I thought she'd save this for _him_," Hiei said as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"A new technique?" Kurama asked and the man beside him nodded.

"She called it the Inferno Storm Cut," the fire demon stated coolly. "Something her father taught her."

"Is it powerful?" red eyes just stared at green silently and the fox nodded. "This should be interesting."

The fire youkai nodded and watched the girl as she called the wind down around herself. It slid over her like a second skin and dyed the raging red flames of her blade blue. They leapt up and danced in a whirl on the wind around her sword. The crowd listened to the whoosh of fire and wind as she stared down her opponent bitterly.

"It's bad enough trying to act superior to German pop," she stated coldly. "How embarrassing for you that this song will mark your death."

She whipped her sword around with her double grip, spinning one hundred and eighty degrees to the right so that Hiro was in the line of the flames. Karu screamed for no more than two seconds before he was reduced to ash on the torrent of fiery wind, and Hiro bellowed a string of curses until he realized the flames had formed a small half circle in front of him. The heat brushed his body, but he was in no danger.

"Pay attention to the flames my old friend," she looked at him as the green bubble around Koto fell into nothingness. "You'll be meeting them intimately soon enough."

The fire retracted, crawling up her sword before disappearing with the wind. Her blade was left empty as she slid it back into its sheath.

"Wow," Koenma blinked.

"You can say that again," Yusuke nodded, dumbstruck.

"Wow," Rinku repeated for the Spirit King.

"Allow me to be the one to congratulate you on making it this far," Hiro reached down and shook her hands, suddenly casting a sharp bolt of electricity into the shackles. She stifled a scream, fighting to stay on her feet as the shock doubled the pain in her abdomen.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Koto shouted, "I haven't called the match and if you interrupt it, you'll be disqualified and cast from the tournament!"

"It was just a handshake," he smirked. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama were already on the edge of the ring, all with protective glares on their faces.

"What did you do?" Iruni breathed out angrily, a soft growl pouring from her throat. She flexed her hands, trying to call a wind and found nothing.

"I made our match more contingent on fighting and less on energy," he stated simply.

"Call the match, now," Hiei demanded with a glare at Koto. She nodded.

"Amon-Shinpi is the victor! He'll be advancing to the next round!" as soon as the words were in the air Hiei was in the ring between Iruni and Hiro, his eyes murderous.

"He's not worth it, Hiei," the demon girl shook her head behind his shoulder with a glare. "Let's go. I need to heal."

"You won't be able to, those cuffs effectively cut off your ability to access your supply of energy once activated, and guess what I just did?" Hiro laughed at her and the fire demon reached for his sword.

"No. I will not be robbed of this!" she reached forward and grabbed Hiei's arm to jerk him backwards. The effort didn't get her far. "Let it go. I'll find a way, just let it go."

"If you live through your fight with Shinpi," the fire demon spoke slowly so that the lightning wielder could keep up, "by whatever dumb luck that comes your way, I want you to know, you'll face me next. And you will not survive."

Yusuke was already walking on Iruni's right side, Kurama on her left, as they started to leave the stadium. Hiei stood there for a few seconds longer than the others, his eyes glued to Hiro. The lightning user stared back, unafraid. With a smirk the fire demon turned on heel and walked away, following the others out. He bent down and picked up the cast aside tunic as he left.

"That was different," Koto muttered before realizing the microphone was still on.

* * *

"You're hurt!" Yukina rushed forward with Botan as they simultaneously stated the obvious. Both girls grabbed the injured demon from between her two guardian friends and studied her.

"We can fix this up, no problemo!" Botan smiled with a wink.

"I'm fine," Iruni slipped backwards out of their hands, despite clutching her wounded shoulder. She bumped into someone's chest.

"Hn. So this won't hurt?" Hiei's deep voice preceded a sharp burst of pain as he squeezed her shoulder. She yelped and spun away from him, small specks of light dancing in her eyes.

"I said I'm fine, so I'm fine damn it!" she growled. She pulled the other headphone from her ear and wrapped it around the small music device before shoving it into her pocket.

"Stop acting tough," he snorted at her and shoved the tunic into her free hands.

"Go screw yourself." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't need to be pampered and I sure as hell didn't need you to go running in like some valiant hero! I can take care of myself. I always have, and I always will. I. Don't. Need. Your. Help."

"You were injured, weak and he was openly attacking you," the fire demon stalked forward and stated simply, "If _we_ hadn't interfered, you might've been ejected from the tournament for your injuries."

"I am not weak." she seethed, turning on heel with a straight back. "Go find someone else to inflate your ego Hiei, I'm not the damsel in distress type."

"Your arrogance and lack of preservation instincts make for a truly idiotic combination," he watched her go with a blank expression.

"I repeat, go screw yourself." She waved over her shoulder nonchalantly as she aimed for the trees. "Have a nice day."

"Well, that could have gone better." Keiko looked at Yusuke. "Can't you go get her?"

"Nah. The only two people who ever really get to retrieve Ichi are Kurama and Hiei, and I don't think either one will work." Hiei gloweringly stalked passed the detective and towards the trees that the girl had very obviously just run into. "Uh, Hiei, I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Hn. Do I look like I care?" he looked at the clearly darkening sky. "The girl is an idiot. I'm not really concerned with what she wants."

"Well, that could be the problem," Botan shot out before covering her mouth. He glared at her.

"Go find a use for yourself," then he was gone. Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and shook his head.

"We're gonna go find something nice to drink," Chu wrapped his arm around Jin's neck. Rinku complained. Touya said nothing, just followed them as they left.

"Man, why do you think she was so pissed at Hiei for getting involved?" Yusuke asked the open air, hoping someone could enlighten him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Keiko crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her head with closed eyes. "She's an independent woman and she doesn't want a man who's going to treat her like a child. He embarrassed her when he got involved because he basically told the entire audience that he had no faith in her ability to handle the situation."

"She does have quite the complex," Kurama nodded sagely.

"Oh shut up, you were just as confused," the detective snapped at the fox.

"That was before I took into account her feelings for Hiei. I think Keiko hit the nail on the head, Yusuke. She's spent her life being the one who called the shots, being the source of power. Now she's faced with someone just like her and she can't balance it out." Kurama toiled with his shirt sleeve. "Of course, she could also be thinking that because of his behavior Hiei doesn't reciprocate her feelings."

"Can you say that in a language we all understand?" the hanyou raised an eyebrow.

"Basically, Hiei being himself is confusing Ichi because she can't tell if he likes her not. Sort of like in kindergarten and elementary school when a boy pulls a girl's pig tails. The girls never know if the boy is just being mean or if he has a crush," Kuwabara explained while waving his hand. Yusuke's eye twitched.

"When the hell did you start speaking Kurama?" the detective shouted.

"About the second year you decided running a demon kingdom was more important than high school," the retort was answered with a slap to the skull.

* * *

Iruni winced as Akira dropped a pile of plants beside her. She had a large bowl resting in her lap with her legs Indian style, her good arm crushing the plants with a stone grinder. She'd borrowed the bowl and stone from the cabin and she was sure it belonged to either Genkai or Yukina.

"Thanks," she breathed out around the pain, smiling at the massive wolf. He lay behind her with his head resting on his paws. "You should get back to the pack you know, aren't there pups that need to be defended?"

He raised his head and tilted it slightly, a move she knew he'd made.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," she furiously threw some more plants into the mix and crushed them into an ever growing goop. "Once I put this salve on I'll be more than okay. Mother's old recipe, you know."

The wolf sat up and looked out toward the east. Pausing in the process of making her remedy she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Please, Akira, go. They need you more than I do." She sighed. "If they're okay you can came back tonight, alright? But you've been away from them for a long time."

He stretched and rose to all fours, giving a subtle nod before holding her eyes with a long look. She smiled and nodded back. Watching him run through the trees with an expert deftness made her remember when he'd been nothing more than a clumsy large pawed puppy.

Her tunic lay spread under her like a blanket, leaving her clad in just the grey underclothes. Reaching with her injured arm she grabbed more plants. The burns were causing her constant pain, something she wasn't used to dealing with. An optimist would call this a learning experience, a pessimistic might dub it hell. She decided to be an optimist for her mental health's sake.

Grinding down more of the plants into a thick pulp of goo, she had to pause. Taking a shuddering breath she licked her lips, eyes pinched closed. She'd very awkwardly cut through the middle link connecting the shackles to each other before starting this process. The metal was weak, and gave easily, but still she couldn't access the energy imprinted on her blood.

What if this was a sign she wasn't strong enough?

"You are not alright!" Hiei's gruff announcement birthed his entrance, which was abruptly cut off as he regarded the pale girl on the ground. His tone changed. "Shinpi?"

"I'm fine," she opened her eyes dizzily as a thick fog started to fill her body. She preferred pain to being numb. Once you were numb the chances of undoing the damage was minimal at best. Forcing herself to move again she added a large bundle of the last plant to her concoction. "Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"No. You told me to go screw myself."

"Best advice I've ever given."

"Stop being glib," he walked over and let his eyes take her in more fully. She was pale, covered with a light sheen of sweat. She was also shaking slightly, her eyes distantly screaming she was in pain. He knelt in front of her. "Where's Akira? I didn't think he'd leave you alone so hurt."

"So now a wolf is more capable of taking care of me than I am of myself?" she snapped at him putting on a good show.

"Everyone needs to be looked after at some point," he shook his head, taking the bowl from her has her arm started to still. He started to expertly crush the plants together, mixing them as he went.

"Yeah, when was the last time someone had to watch over you?" the snide remark made him think.

"At The Dark Tournament," he told her finally. She blinked. "I hibernated for six hours after using my dragon. The team had to look after me."

"Hn." She looked away.

"What is this?" he blinked, lifting his face away from the sickly sweet smelling mixture in the bowl.

"A salve." She didn't elaborate. He didn't ask her to.

"I didn't mean to demean you," he told her with a glare. "I think it's idiotic that you are so upset about it, but I might was well tell you it wasn't intentional."

"I don't want your apologies," she stiffened. "I don't need them. I don't need anything from you."

"Why are you so stubborn?" he growled, putting more force than necessary into the process of mixing.

"Blame it on my blood," she huffed. "Besides, you're one to talk."  
He stopped mixing and showed her the contents. Glancing at them she nodded and held at her hands, which made her wince.

"You can't even move without looking like you're going to faint," he snorted. "Take off your shirt, I'll put it on."

"I'll just do it myself," she blinked at him, this time uncertainly.

"You can't be embarrassed, I've seen you in less," he stared at her. "What's your problem?"

"It's stupid, and vain," she looked away. "You should go back to the others before the rain starts."

"Hn." He noticed that she wasn't really using her injured arm at all. "You can't do it can you?"

"Shut up and go away," she glared.

"Baka onna," he shook his head and reached over, working the first button open on the shirt. She grabbed his wrist and gave him a warning glare, her mask still in place. She almost looked formidable. "What?"

"I said go away," he brushed her hand away and started on the other buttons. "Hiei!"

"Shut up," he worked quickly down the line, she swatted his hands away again, this time crossing her arms over her chest. "What is your problem, Shinpi?"

"I said it was dumb, but I don't want you putting the salve on me, alright?" she looked away. Red eyes widened slightly at the sight of a light blush.

"Why?" he demanded. She blanched. "It can't be any reservations about me seeing your body. We've gone through that before."

"Stop bringing that up," she snapped at him, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Well what is it?" he crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking her closed off, cross legged position.

"You aren't going to drop this are you?" she sighed when he shook his head. "Fine. It's stupid, vain, like I said." She paused to see if he'd give up and saw no sign. "I don't want you seeing the blisters, alright?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"All this fuss over some wound?" he smirked. She looked away. "You're right, that is stupid."

"They're not very… attractive," she was definitely blushing now, her arms squeezing her middle tighter.

"Hn." He leant forward and pried her arms away, his warm breath tickling her neck. "I assure you, I've either seen, received, or caused worse."

"Whatever," she went stony eyed, staring to the left instead of meeting his eyes. "I think you're the only being alive who can pull off crimson eyes without it looking…strange. Well, you and Yukina. Everyone else just looks off."

He didn't have a response for that so he didn't speak. Instead he undid the last button and spread her shirt open. She pulled her good arm free of the grey fabric and he carefully slid it off her other arm, his fingertips brushing over her skin.

"This might be easier if you lay down," he suggested somewhat stoically. Her face was crimson to her hairline. Rolling his eyes he waited impatiently. She laid straight back, looking uncomfortable.

He studied the marred skin she'd been so worried about. The blisters looked painful, even to him, and the skin around them was bright red. Sliding his hand into the bowl he gently started to spread the thick coating over her stomach.

The touch of his hands made her suck in a breath. He smirked when he noticed but she didn't look at him. Her hands were both first knuckle deep into the ground, eyes pinched closed. He wondered if she was biting her lip under the mask or if her jaw was just locked.

The bandages on her chest were singed but the skin underneath didn't seem to bother her so he went up to the skin by her shoulder and added another thick coating. When he pressed his hand over the raised the skin she went pale, her breath hitching.

"What's the point of this salve when we have at least three healers with us?" he raised an eyebrow, trying to distract her.

"This'll work just as well, without asking someone else to give up their energy," she opened her eyes. "I guess I should thank you."

"Hn." He stared down at her as he idly touched the smooth skin where she'd had a scar in her other form. "Will you scar?"

"No." she shook her head, making no move to get up. Instead she blinked up at the darkening sky. "This storm is going to be intense."

"Your doing?" he looked up too.

"No. Just one of the perks of living in a tropical oasis," she shrugged. "It rains a lot here."

"You look calmer," he noted quietly.

"When I'm not worrying about my house, storms often make me feel better. There's something cleansing about the rain," she ran her hand over her stomach and he noticed the skin was already looking much better. Her eyes closed again as a thick breeze slipped over them. Hiei took a deep breath of it.

"I hate the rain, but the way the world smells before it is refreshing," he looked down at her. Her skin was healing rapidly, and that made her relax, but she was still pale. He reached forward from her side where he sat and leant over her. His hands slid behind her head, undoing the clasps and ties of her masks, pulling the red cloth and metal away from her face.

"Why do you hate my masks so much?" she breathed as he sat up.

"They muffle your voice."

"You hate my voice."

"Fine, they hide your reactions."

"What reactions? I look stoic most of the time."

"Damn it, Shinpi! I just think it's ridiculous you like to cover your face, alright?" he tried to glare at her but got distracted by the sight of the shackles on her arms. The metal covering the silver bracers seemed out of place. His face slacked, the memory of his fight with Mukuro flashing through his mind. He touched the cold metal, anger sparking in his blood.

Hiro had trapped Shinpi just the way Mukuro had been trapped. That infuriated him. Firsthand he'd seen the sort of damage that could cause and he'd be damned if he let some low level bastard ruin this girl if he could help it. He would not let Shinpi lose to him, not that she really needed his help or incentive.

"You're angry," she sat up slowly, not even wincing this time. The skin on her stomach was nearly smooth again. "I didn't think it was that bad of a question."

"What?" he blinked up at her with heat in his eyes. Then he remembered when he'd stopped talking. "No, that's not it."

She tilted her head to the side, letting her loose hair spill around her good shoulder and down her front. The black contrasted greatly with her light skin, and when her bangs fell over one blue eye the effect was intensified.

"Then what?" she blinked at him, her voice quiet. It wasn't as smooth as her demonic voice, or as soft, but he realized it was very close when she wasn't intentionally hiding behind it.

"Chains don't flatter you," he stated coolly. She chuckled at him, nodding. Her face turned a bit more serious as she looked away slightly, then turned her eyes back to him.

"I'm not good at talking about some things Hiei," she told him suddenly and he met her azure eyes. She looked younger to him, a light blush coloring her cheeks with the effect of youth. "So I don't do it. I find my actions often speak much more profoundly than I ever could."

He furrowed his brows, confused. She sighed, picked at her pants for a second after tucking her legs to her side, looking up at him with reaffirmed resolve.

Very suddenly her hands were on either side of his face, her lips pressed against his. It wasn't the same as the before when she'd kissed him, there was something more eager, more urgent. When he didn't react immediately she pulled away, nodding to herself.

"That's what I thought." She bit her lip and looked away, eyes filled with an uncertain pain. His eyes moved to where she was nervously chewing on her bottom lip, unable to distract himself from the sight.

She was close enough for him to grab the back of her head and pull her closer, allowing him to growl softly with their faces less than an inch apart. Without telling her anything he pulled her against him and kissed her, one hand tangled in her hair while she gripped his shoulders out of shock. As she relaxed her arms went around his neck, one of her hands getting lost in his surprisingly soft hair. Gently, he was trying very hard to control himself, as was she, he bit her bottom lip. Iruni made a soft sound in the back of her throat as the kiss deepened, making him tighten his hold on her.

That was the only answer either of them needed to the question neither was truthfully willing to ask.


	30. Truth or Dare

Yay! I'd like to point out this is the longest chapter (page wise) yet, and that I'm already a good bit of the way done with the next chapter. I have plans, brilliant plans. Yay! The two songs Iruni is listening to: Real Emotion, Koda Kumi and Deliver Me, Sarah Brightman.

Also, I'd like to thank all the amazing reviewers. You guys kick ass. Seriously. And everyone to PMs me, for whatever reason, thank you too. I enjoy it. Hopefully this story is getting better as it goes, for you guys' sake.

Oh! I'm upping the rating out of precaution, what with the way I have them cussing every chapter and the future violence. Ehn. Koda Kumi and Utada Hikari are amazing btw. I'm growing addicted to music in languages I don't understand (I have the same problem with German).

I'd also like to say that I think doing a QnA is going to be my next oneshot challenge for myself. As conceited as it is, it'd probably be mostly based around Iruni, but naturally the others too. I just don't want to step on any toes what with the great Hiei and Kurama Q&As out there (If you haven't checked them out do so. They're pretty easy to find on here). I'll do my best though, once I get enough questions. So if ya'll want to ask anything (Tsuki Koi gave me an unexpected on, as simple as it was) let me know.

Anyways, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

One more thing, Shiningheart of Thunderclan is the one who came up with Spider Troll in her Whose Line is it Anyways: YYH Style! fic. It's hilarious. Check it out.

* * *

Yusuke was staring at whatever the hell it was Yukina was cooking on the hibachi with a blank face. It did not look like something Keiko should be eating. In fact he wasn't sure she should be trying to stomach any of the food from Makai.

That's why he always served Kuwabara and Genkai first.

"Oh, Mr. Hiei," Yukina looked passed the detective to the small demon who had just entered the cabin, her eyes alight. Sometimes Yusuke wondered how naïve the girl really was, but he never asked. Hiei was much more tolerable when he thought his sister was in the dark. "Are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"Shinpi said the storm was going to get powerful," he answered instead of giving her question any consideration. "She advised that I come and warn everyone to stay inside."

"Where is the she-runt?" Yusuke waited for the second dark head to pop into the room but the door stay closed. Hiei smirked to himself without answering. He was holding a mixing bowl and stone grinder in one hand.

"Will she be joining us tonight too?" Yukina asked softly and red eyes met red. Hiei blinked.

"She wants to enjoy the rain, says its cleansing or something." The fire demon set the bowl on the counter and walked over to the windowsill, hopping onto it.

"Again, I ask, where is she?" the hanyou seemed annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Hn. She said she needed to talk to a man about a dog," the other youkai didn't seem to understand anymore than Yusuke.

"It's an American adage," Kurama walked in from outside with a large array of plants in his arms. "It means she has to speak to someone about something private."

"Hn."

"How was she, when you left her?" the kitsune set the new ingredients beside the small koorime with a smile. She beamed at him with a thank you, then set to work. The red head turned back to his friend, who pointedly stared out the window.

"Good enough." He stated.

"Yukina, I think me and the boys need to have some guy time," Yusuke told the green haired girl. She blinked at him. "We'll be outside."

Kurama nodded and they waited for Hiei to join them. With a glare and a snort he did. Kuwabara was just walking up with Keiko and Botan as they left, and Yusuke grabbed his arm, spinning the bulky human around to go with them.

"What's going on guys?" Kazuma blinked at the gathering.

"We need to have a man to man with Hiei," Yusuke huffed.

"Then you should send him back with the women," Hiei pointed out with a smirk. Kurama glared disdainfully as Kuwabara grunted.

"Shut up, shrimp!"

* * *

Iruni had her legs up, ankles crossed on the table with her hands clasped behind her head. Her hair was braided, hanging down the back of the chair she was leaned back in. A blonde girl was seated across the length of the table, facing the demon lord with large, fear filled eyes.

Hiro looked between them bitterly.

"Shikari and I were having a nice little woman to woman chat," Iruni smirked visibly, her masks tied to her obi which lay over the singed tunic. "It seems in my absence my perception may have been a bit… skewed."

His gold eyes flicked to the wild haired blonde nervously.

"I should have realized it, as soon as she agreed to help me find my sword so readily. No one agrees to work with humans these days." The female warrior continued with closed eyes. Shikari swallowed, trying to plead with Hiro silently. "She even smells like you, when you pay attention. I fear my pride made me blind, but that will soon be corrected."

"You came in here without power, and without your arrogant guardian," Hiro noted dryly. "What do you want Amon-Shinpi?"

"I wanted her to be prepared for what is to come. I'm not as heartless as I used to be." She finally opened her eyes, turning her head to him without moving any other part of her body. "Shikari has a right to know her mate is about to die."

"You can't even fight now," he snorted. "You'll be dead before the first comment from that annoying fox girl."

"Just because you have me chained, it does not make you slave. Nor does it restrict me." She flexed her hands, bringing them in front of her face. He blinked at the missing link allowing her arms to move independently. "You have no power over me now."

"Did you come all this way to tell me that?" he raised an eyebrow as she stood up. Tilting her head to the side she studied him, her hand reaching for her masks.

"No, I came to see what you've done to my castle. I don't like it." She looked around with distaste before tying the red cloth around her face. She added the mask shortly after. "I'll have to redo everything to get it back to the way I had it."

"You're overly confident," he sneered.

"I realized you were still scared of me," she walked passed him, her eyes moving back to Shikari. "As you should be. You have something to lose now, I'd be bothered too."

Hiro's hand gripped her shirt front, tunic included, lifting her to her toes. His eyes warned she was treading in dark water.

"Leave her out of this."

"Relax," Iruni pulled his hand away from her, going to back to being flat on her feet. "Unlike you I can focus my revenge where it belongs."

She stepped around him coldly, tossing her eyes back to the demon girl in question.

"Of course, she did betray me too. Maybe I shouldn't be so lenient."

* * *

"I swear woman, if you don't stop with that contraption I'm going to brutally slice you open," Hiei glared bitterly at Botan as the click of the camera lens sounded again. Keiko and Yukina dropped their poses to turn to him with their own glares.

"If you wanted your picture taken, all you had to do was ask." Botan snapped a shot of him glowering at them from the windowsill. He flinched like he was going to jump towards her and the ferry girl shrieked, throwing the camera to Shizuru, which made him smirk.

"Shouldn't Iruni be back by now?" Keiko asked instead of getting involved. Ruby colored eyes glanced her then back out the window. Hiei didn't say anything. "I mean, who does she need to speak to for this long?"

"Anyone she wants too." Shizuru pointed out. "She is a renowned demon lord who has the respect and trust of the masses. I mean, if she says jump off that bridge, they'll probably do it."

"Well yeah, because the alternative would be death," Kuwabara tossed in from the counter where he sat.

"I don't think she was that sort of ruler," Yukina added.

"Hn. Then you're a fool." Hiei rolled his eyes to the small ice maiden. "She's said herself that she wasn't always as open and kind as she is now. She killed to gain power, to protect her lands and her family. She stole and fought. She maintained peace through an aura of fear and power."

"Sounds like something you'd do," Botan pointed out, index finger aimed at the small demon. "In fact I've noticed quite the handful of commonalities between you and Ms. I'm-a-super-powerful-demon-lord-with-no-need-for-emotions."

"This oughtta be good." Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara in the ribs lightly. Koenma and Kurama nodded from his other side.

"Maybe we should record this," Koenma suggested with a smirk, "Did anyone think to bring a video camera?"

"Knew I forgot something," Yusuke grinned.

"You both try to be cold hearted, but we all know neither one of you are." Botan started counting on her fingers as the fire demon silently let her speak. "You both hold tremendous amounts of power and a thirst to maintain that strength at all costs. You both try to deny any emotion you have besides anger. You both love to fight. You like swords. I bet she even wears a cloak sometimes. Neither of you can take a joke. You both sleep outside-"

"You're an idiot," the short response was given by a straight face and a dull stare.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" she jutted one hip to the side and placed her fist on it, still pointing at him with her other hand. Her blue hair swayed in the high ponytail holding it captive. He regarded the scene with a bit of humor.

"First of all, I have a wonderful sense of humor," he stated with closed eyes and she nearly fell over as Yusuke burst into laughter.

"That was not the point!" the blue haired grim reaper stomped her foot, causing him to stare at her.

"Don't act like a child, I'm not done." He snorted. "Secondly, I never asked for a list of traits I already know we share. What people have in common is rarely as important was what they don't."

"So what's that mean?" she blinked her wide pink eyes.

"If you stop focusing on the things that make us similar you'll notice how different we truly are," he stated coolly. "In fact we are nearly true opposites. She is water and I am fire. She is righteousness and I am greed. She fears revealing her true face and I bask in people cowering from me. There are a lot of things we do not share, and those things are important."

"You're making excuses," Yusuke rolled his eyes, while the others nodded.

Before the fire demon could respond a loud crack of thunder echoed through the small cabin, followed by the immediate pounding of rain on the roof and windows. Hiei blinked outside, brow furrowed, as the glass grew hazy with water. A loud gust of wind rattled the small window, chilling it. Perhaps he should go get his cloak now.

"Wow that got pretty nasty, really fast," Kazuma stared out from the makeshift kitchen area.

"Are you sure Iruni said she'd be alright outside?" Koenma asked, leaning over the tallest fighter's shoulder. The sky was nearly black outside their cabin, and the rain was practically sideways in the wind.

"I'm going to go look for her," Kurama stated suddenly, and everyone turned to look at him, even the red eyed fire demon. "Even if she feels she needs to be cleansed by the rain, she'll drown in this storm. And without the ability to access her power, her injuries will probably get her killed if she's attacked."

"She's healed, Kurama," Hiei turned to the fox completely, sliding off the windowsill as he did so. "And if I'm right then she's somewhere in the woods with Akira."

"The wolf thing?" Yusuke turned his head to look out the window. "What's it going to do? Stand over her like a giant furry umbrella?"

"I never said he was useful, I said he was probably there," the youkai rolled his eyes. "Trust me when I say that wolf is plenty capable of taking care of her."

"How long has she had Akira?" Kurama had walked out of the room to retrieve his orange jacket. He tossed it on over his simple shirt. Hiei wondered about that.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know her father gave him to her when she was still pretty young."

"You two seem to be able to speak to each easily enough," the fox noted, headed for the door. "Are you coming?"

"Might as well."

"Hey, take this," Shizuru tossed the camera to Kurama. "We don't have any pictures of Iruni yet."

The kitsune caught the device and shoved it deep into his pocket before heading out into the deep storm.

* * *

The fox stood next to a tree gazing at the scene opened before him. There was a calmness about the space that broke through the torrential downpour and the gales of wind.

Iruni was sitting up with her eyes closed, drawing her face in a relaxed and peaceful mask. Her back pressed into Akira's side for support, the sleeping wolf didn't seem to mind, as she sat with her elbows on her knees. Her arms were crossed over each other like a bridge, or a prison depending on one's perspective, connecting her knees and officially closing off her body. Her sword was resting against her left shoulder, the sheath between her legs.

Hiei's cloaked billowed up around his knees as the tree branch he was precariously balanced on shook and bowed. He looked down from his vantage point. Kurama was below him, staring softly at the girl in a way that only the fox could while still being calculating. The way her head bowed, spilling her hair over her shoulders and into her face, seemed like a deep meditation. It was only the even rise and fall of her chest that gave away she was fast asleep despite the drowning rain and furious wind.

Kurama pulled out the camera and snapped a picture of the sleeping fighter, wanting to capture the serene aura that he'd never seen surround her before. Hiei looked down at the red head then jumped to the ground, landing in a crouch. Iruni didn't even flinch as a crash of thunder shook the sky above them.

"I thought it'd be nice to remember she can be at peace," the fox explained as the fire demon stared him coldly.

"I can't believe she's actually sleeping through this," the small demon huffed over the wind as it tore around them, tangling their hair and whipping the tree branches into a frenzy. Leaves scurried past at potentially hazardous speeds. He was drenched already from their short excursion, as was Kurama though his orange waterproof sports coat gave some protection. The resting demoness didn't seems bothered by the fact a slight tilt of her head would drown her, or that her pants were clinging to her skin.

She'd taken off her shirt, tunic, obi, and both masks and draped them over the demon wolf's back. The wolf slept as soundly as she did, with his head on his paws. A slight rumble from his chest seemed like a growl, but neither demon was sure. Shortly after they noticed something else.

Iruni's previously just parted lips had started to move with words in a voice neither of them could discern over the howling gusts. With her head tilted down Kurama couldn't read them either, but he had a feeling neither of them really needed to know what was haunting her dreams right then. A vicious flash of lightning lit up the sky, causing both demons to blink away from the sight. Blue eyes cracked open then, then widened when she realized there were two pairs of legs in front of her. She peered up through soggy bangs at two well meaning faces.

Kurama snapped a second picture of the alert demon girl before hiding the camera safely in the inner pocket of his jacket and walking over to her with Hiei at his side. The slight knowledge that many would have cowered from the duo in her place almost made her smirk, but right then she didn't care. There'd be plenty of time for her to laugh at other demons' fears.

"You should've stayed inside, it's dangerous out here," her soft voice still cut through the rain and wind as if it were meant to overshadow them. There was that power in it again, the one only she could wield that made entire crowds stop what they were doing to listen. It only faintly surprised either demon facing her that nature was no different.

"It's dangerous for you too, my friend," Kurama offered her his hand and Hiei watched as she took it, hoisting herself from the ground. Her grey pants were darkened with the burden of water. Akira lifted his head drowsily, to study her. His lavender eyes flickered over to Kurama then settled on Hiei before looking back to Iruni, who stood facing him.

They exchanged a look, the girl and the animal, until she closed her eyes and faced past him into the woods. Her hair was clinging to her shoulders and face as she opened clear blue eyes. Nodding to the wolf with some unspoken confession he rose and stretched lazily, taking his time getting to his feet.

"It's less heavy east." She told him with a smile. "Move the pack north tomorrow morning and you'll be able to skirt the brunt of it."

Turning both their heads to the north the wolf and wolf demon blinked, each one seeming to be lost in their own reveries.

"You should go now," she told Akira, cocking her head to the side to see him from the corners of her eyes. He started to walk off so she turned back to the two men staring at her. "What's the point of me getting trapped in a cabin with too many people?"

"They won't shut up until you come." Hiei snorted.

"If I'm not there, I don't really see how that affects me."

"Trust me when I say, I'll make it affect you."

"Coming from a spider troll that hardly seems threatening, Hiei."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at the name as Akira came trotting back. He pointedly looked over his shoulder. Blinking, Iruni realized that her clothes were still on his back but before she could grab them they were in Hiei's hands. Her eyebrow twitched angrily as he tied her masks under his cloak to his side.

"You'll either come with us, or you'll be exposed. It's really up to you." He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Spider troll," she hissed back at him, stalking over to Kurama.

"What was that?" he shouted at her, following closely behind as Kurama turned to walk out of the woods.

"Spider troll," she turned in a skirt of hair and rain, to sing the words.

"Do I look like a damned spider?" he glared.

"You look spindly enough to be a spider my obscenely lanky friend." She smirked deviously. "And that hair. My god."

He twitched at that comment, much to Kurama's amusement. He'd never seen the two so playful with each other. It would've been hard for some to see, under the surface hostility, that it was just warm hearted teasing going on.

"What does my hair have to do with spiders?" Hiei snapped.

"It looks like the source of an urban legend I heard once, about black widows infesting someone's updo," she laughed at him in a forced sound. "Of course, you do have enough eyes to be a spider."

"I have three." He growled dangerously.

"Right _now._" She laughed again in the same nearly choked sound then abruptly stopped as lighting splattered against the almost black backdrop of the sky. The look in her eyes as she stopped moving made the other two demons stop too. It wasn't quite sadness, but maybe regret. Or pain.

"Are you alright?" Kurama watched the girl swallow, her eyes scanning the sky.

"Kurama," Hiei shook his head slightly and continued walking until he was at Iruni's side, one hand on her shoulder. The fox nodded to himself then followed suit, touching her other side.

"He only holds as much power as you give him." The fox told her with ancient eyes of a life trapped inside another.

"I came out here to get his scent off of me." She told them both while glaring at the sky. Another strike of lightning and her eyes narrowed. "That bastard dared to ruin my home then claim it for himself and now I can't even get his stubborn stink out of my nose."

"Why were you near him?" Hiei nearly dropped his hand but instead tensed it. She turned to him.

"Shikari's been his mate all this time. Ever since I died." She stared at him with hurt clear in her eyes. "I went to tell him he was going to die, that he had no more power, and ended up finding another reason to kill him."

Shrugging both their hands off her, she turned and continued to walk away. Kurama leered at Hiei, who stared after the girl.

"I've never wanted to murder someone who in no way affected me." Hiei spoke curtly and his friend understood the strain he was under to keep himself wound tightly together. The haunted look in her eyes had boiled his blood too. She'd been betrayed, they all knew what that felt like.

"You want to protect someone who refuses to admit they need to be looked after."

"I want many things recently."

* * *

Yusuke was staring at Iruni as she sat with her back against the wall. She was glaring back at him. The entire room was watching the stare off.

"I swear to the gods above detective, if you don't blink I'm going to go _Audition_ on your ass." She growled finally, clutching her wire in her fists. He cracked a smile.

"Does everything in your life get referenced to movies and music?" he asked her with the crooked grin of youth he could muster at any time. She envied him.

"I make a point to use them as an illustration of what is to come, or what has already been," she raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the whip flashed out of her hands and the hanyou squealed, falling back with his hand over his nose where a small red welt had started to form, his eyes closed. The instantaneous contact made her close her eyes in victory.

"Next?" she grinned at Kuwabara who shook his head, then moved her eyes to Koenma who backed away. "What, no takers?"

"Hn. What's the point of staring at each other?" Hiei asked with raised eyebrows from the windowsill. She turned to him, angling her head up since she was seated on the floor against the wall down from him.

"You can learn a lot about people by staring at their faces."

"Hn. Torture gets that information much faster."

"Makes an awful mess though."

"Only if you get carried away."

"Hm. Maybe that's what my problem always was."

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Botan jumped to her feet from off the couch, causing everyone to stare at her. "What? It's better than staring at each other."

"She has a point," Koenma nodded. "But I think, with our group, Truth or Dare could get out of hand."

Seeing the confusion on Hiei's face Kurama moved to explain.

"It's a game played in Ningenkai. You get a group together and decide an order, generally by spinning a bottle or choosing a starting person who picks someone else and so on. You ask the next person if they want a truth, which is a question they must answer honestly, or a dare, a task they must complete."

"That seems only slightly less ridiculous than the staring contest."

"It's not my fault Iruni is the master of the evil eye." Yusuke griped, then when he received a pointed stare from Hiei he remembered that the Jagan was also called an evil eye. "Not that sort. It's a stare."

"It's the eyes, they hold a power all their own." The girl stretched her arms above her head with a lopsided grin. "I'm up for a game of Truth or Dare."

"You joining?" Kuwabara turned to Hiei as the others formed a circle in the living room. They moved the couch all the way back, nearly in the kitchen, to make room. He stared at them lazily, not sure if this was worth the effort.

"Come on, don't be so antisocial," Iruni sauntered over to him and bravely jabbed his side with her finger, causing the fire demon to growl. "We're all going to be playing."

"I don't need your human games." He huffed and looked away.

"Nobody needs games, Hiei." She rolled her eyes and walked back to her previous spot. "But it's always nice to enjoy yourself, if you ever get the chance."

"Is this going to involve you getting drunk again?" he sneered and Kurama, Yusuke and Kazuma chuckled to themselves.

"Just pick a seat and shut up until it's your turn," she demanded, surprised that he actually listened. With a huff he plopped beside her, with Kurama flanking her other side. Iruni mentally noted that she was noticing a pattern with the two youkais.

"Okay, me first." Botan bounced where she sat, causing a few people to stare awkwardly. "I chose Lord Koenma!"  
"Oh joy," the Spirit King rolled his eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Can't I hear both options?" she shook her head. "Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to," she tapped her chin and then grinned wickedly. "eat something Yusuke picked and cooked."

Koenma stared at the hanyou then looked away. "It's not worth it. Give me truth."

"Alright, then. Which of the girls in this room, engaged, dating or not, would you rather be trapped in a room with?" she blinked at him. Genkai looked like she was suppressing laughter across the circle from them, on Kurama's other side.

"Uh," he blushed and looked around. "Why are we in the room?"

"Holding cell for torture."

"Shizuru, because she'd at least kill me first."

The human girl made a face then laughed at him, nodding her agreement.

"Then it's my turn." Koenma looked around, almost settling on Hiei until the fire demon reached for his sword. Quickly he jumped to the other side. "Yukina. Truth or dare."

Hiei muttered something dark under his breath, causing Yusuke to elbow him. The small ice maiden looked up and smiled sweetly. "Uh, truth."

"How do you really feel about Kuwabara?" he raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore Hiei's demonic glare. The small girl blushed.

"I think Kazuma is a brave, kind hearted man." She stated with a small smile. Iruni tried not to grin. "He's a good man."

"I'm not sure if that-" Keiko cut off his statement and turned to Yukina.

"It's your turn to pick someone," she told the koorime.

"Oh, alright. Um. Yusuke," the demon girl bowed slightly, "Truth or dare."

"Dare." He puffed up his chest.

"Pick a date for your wedding." She smiled sweetly as he fell over.

"Geez, underneath all that kindness, you're a really tricky little demon." His eyes slid to Hiei silently, almost accusingly. The fire demon growled a warning. "Uh, right now?"

"Go on Yusuke, it's part of the game." Keiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"July twelfth," he blurted out randomly. Everyone stilled. "What? It's a date."

"Oh Yusuke!" Keiko blushed a deep, vibrant red.

"I chose," he looked around and smirking, picked Genkai. "You. Old bat. Truth or dare."

"Truth," she shrugged.

"Do you really hate me, or is that an act to make me work harder?" he demanded bitterly.

"You're a slackass, but as far as slackasses go, you're my favorite," she spoke in her thick, gravelly voice. He seemed smugly pleased with that answer and the old woman scanned the room deliberately. "How did I get roped into this?"

"You sat in the circle," Keiko pointed out.

"Alright, smartass, I chose you."

"Uh…truth."

"Why is no one brave enough to take dares here?" Iruni muttered under her breath. Hiei tilted his head to her with a strange look, then turned to watch at the brunette blushed to her hairline. The demon girl pulled out her music player and plugged in one ear on a low volume.

The old fighter fixed the young woman with a stare.

"What did you think of Yusuke when we realized he was a mazoku?" Genkai asked pointedly and everyone turned expectantly to a startled Keiko.

"I didn't notice a difference really, other than the hair and the tattoos." She said thoughtfully. Iruni nearly choked on laughter as Kurama and Kuwabara let out chuckles. "He acted the exact same."

"Minus a heartbeat," Kurama corrected with a smile.

"Well, yeah, that too." She nodded.

"How bad of kid do you have to be for people to not notice you've become a demon?" Iruni asked with a grin. Yusuke pointed at her with his hand shaped like a gun and pretended to shoot her.

"Pretty damn bad," he laughed, "but I've always been really good at it."

The girl laughed again and Keiko fixed her with a narrow eyed stare. "Iruni, I choose you. Truth or dare?"

"What the hell. Dare." The wolf demon lounged with her arms behind her head against the wall. Her eyes were bright with a happiness that had been missing in the woods. "Do your worst."

When the human grinned evilly the demon girl blinked, realizing she was in a very awkward position suddenly. Her honesty with Keiko had given the woman an edge no one else really had. She quickly glanced at Hiei when Keiko did, and then they met eyes again.

"Alright. Let's see," the brunette tapped her index finger against her chin with a forced look of innocence. Human women were more vindictive than those in the Makai, a note many of the men made silently. "I dare you to dress like a girl at least once during the tournament."

"Do I have to be the one fighting?" Iruni looked up as if lost in thought.

"No, but you have to enter the arena and stay for at least one match. And people have to see you." Keiko beamed at her dare, hoping to get Iruni to chicken out.

"Does it have to be a human girl, or can I wear my last set of fighting gear?" the stipulation made both girls meet eyes again.

"I have to approve of it, as does Yukina, Shizuru and Botan." She set the terms.

"Fine. I accept your challenge. I'll wear something feminine into the arena."

"Without a chest wrap and no mask." Botan added suddenly and Iruni glared at her harshly.

"Fine." The demon girl's eyebrow twitched as Kurama snickered beside her. Tossing her thumb over her shoulder she gestured to Kurama with closed eyes. "You're next, traitor."

"How am I a traitor?" he demanded, fighting back a smile.

"Laughing at my pain," she grinned impishly. "So chose your poison, fox. Truth or dare."

"I don't like that glint in your eye." He stated warily. "Truth, then."

"Alright." She looked at him from the corners of her eyes with a grin. "If someone were to offer you a position that would force you to chose between them and being a consultant for Yomi, would you consider it?"

"What's the position?" he wondered vaguely.

"Supreme Gardner." She stated sarcastically. "Does it matter? Any position you want."

"Well if it's lower than where I stand now, I'll have to say no. But if I thought I'd like it better, or if it was safer, more meaningful, I very well might consider it." He blinked at her. "Why?"

Iruni just sat with her eyes closed and a knowing smile on her face. Koenma stared at her blandly, believing he understood her motives for asking such a question. Kurama would make quite the ally to a demon lord in a world surrounded by plants. She was already taking stock of people to add to her arsenal. He didn't like that.

"How many people do you have on your list of prospects?" the Spirit World ruler asked her coolly. She didn't answer right away.

"It's Kurama's turn to pick on someone," she stated finally, winking at him. "Wait your turn Koenma."

"Were you offering me a place in your territory?" the fox turned to her and she stared at him.

"Are you using your turn on me?" she asked carefully, and Hiei smirked. Green eyes roved over to him.

"No. I chose Hiei." The red headed fox smiled at his friend hunched forward, looking annoyed. Iruni sighed, happy the attention was off her question. "I'll get back to you though."

"As will I," Koenma raised an eyebrow that matched her defiant gaze.

"My options are truth or dare?" the fire demon glared at the green eyed kitsune bitterly. He received a nod. His eyes slid to Iruni momentarily, weighing his options carefully. "Dare."

"Should've figured you wouldn't be outdone," the girl mumbled with a smirk.

"Okay. I dare you to say something nice about everyone in this room." The fox smirked devilishly and Iruni laughed again, a more pure sound. The youkai in question scowled angrily, eyes taking in the faces. "Come on. A few compliments wouldn't kill you."

"You never know, he might explode from all that good karma," Genkai teased. Kuwabara and Botan nodded their agreement.

"I will not back down from a challenge, no matter how inane." Hiei rolled his eyes. Turning to his immediate left he stared at Yusuke who was closest. "Detective, your stubborn and unique fighting style works better for you than it could for anyone else. You're quick on your feet."

"Thanks man," the hanyou clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Koenma, you're not as big an idiot at I originally thought."

"That's not a compliment," Botan snapped.

"Fine." The fire demon rolled his eyes and noticed the girl beside him had started to bob her head to whatever song she was listening to. "Will you stop that?"

"Sorry, Koda Kumi just has that effect," she sheepishly tucked her arms across her chest and pressed her head into the wall. Her fingers thrummed, but he ignored it.

"Offering to risk your life to finish off Sensui was both brave and unexpected of you." Koemna muttered something that sounded like 'that was close enough'. Hiei turned to Yukina, on Koenma's right. "You're kindness baffles me, and despite all the things you've seen you don't seem capable of holding a grudge. I don't get it, but it suits you."

"Thank you, Mr. Hiei," the koorime laughed quietly. He quickly turned to the next person. Kuwabara.

"Go ahead, shrimp. Make some joke," the orange headed man glowered.

"You're not completely useless all the time, idiot," the demon didn't wait for a response from the wide eyed man before continuing. Shizuru was next. "You're tougher than most human females."

"Gee, thanks," she huffed, but smiled anyways. Keiko was next.

"You're one of the most powerful people in this room, simply because you fuel Yusuke," the way he said it sounded like he didn't understand how that worked, but he recognized it.

"Oh! My turn!" Botan beamed.

"You are loyal to your allies in a way few are anymore." He stated plainly and she looked proud of herself.

"Thanks, Hiei!" she glowed.

"Hn." He moved on to Genkai. "You're by far one of the most respectable people in this room, for reasons I won't get into here. I feel I may actually owe you something."

She nodded simply and he was left staring at Kurama over Iruni.

"You're still one of the most ruthless fighters I know, and I don't regret leaving my life in your hands, as many times as I've had to." The fox nodded and red eyes met blue. Iruni didn't seem to expect anything from him.

She somehow managed to put him in a strange, unfamiliar place. He wasn't sure what she wanted to hear from him. Her eyes gave no clue, they just looked bored with the whole ordeal, and she'd never really acted like she needed to hear his opinions. But thier moment in the woods had spiked his awareness of her, and deep down he recognized she was waiting for him to decide something.

What did you say to that type of person? When someone already knew they were close to the best, when they already were sure of themselves what compliment could you offer that would count for anything?

Finally, after a few quick and silent seconds of internal deliberation he smirked at her.

"I cannot wait to fight you with all I have," He kept his tone glib, and she didn't twitch from the guarded mask on her features, but they stared at each other still. With a sudden small smile she nodded at him.

"You'll be less smug when you're sprawled on the floor, writhing in pain." She smirked back at him.

"Hn." He smirked back. "We'll see."

* * *

It was pitch black outside and the rain hadn't shown a sign of stopping. Almost everyone in the cabin had fallen asleep in their perspective rooms. Koenma and Botan had left to attempt to get back to Spirit World for some paperwork, and other things that hadn't captured anyone's interest.

Hiei was watching the lightning flash across the sky, staring out the window. Iruni was sitting in one down the wall, facing him, with her head against the glass and her eyes closed. He knew better than to think she was unaware though. Quietly he moved his eyes to study her serene expression.

"You went and saw Hiro after our…discussion." the statement hung in the air for a few seconds, unacknowledged, before Iruni opened her eyes to stare at him.

"Yes, I did, is that a problem, Hiei?" she blinked at the fire demon stoically.

"I was just wondering why." He raised an eyebrow.

"I told you why," she turned to stare out the window, bringing her knees up to her chest. His gaze was nearly palpable as it slid down her arms and landed on the cuffs. She turned back and found him staring.

Giving up, she sighed. "Originally I went to investigate what he's done to my home, and to show him his magical restraints were weaker than he hoped. The fact he took over my bedroom pisses me off too. Then I ran into Shikari and we started talking. So I got a bit spiteful and stayed until Hiro showed up, so that I could tell him to his face that I knew. And that I wasn't him, I wasn't going to torture her for his mistakes."

"It bothers you," his tone made it sound like an accusation.

"Of course it does." She snapped. "I was tricked by my enemy's, my ex lover's, mate into giving my life away. How the hell should I feel? Is betrayed not justified? Is humiliated out of the question?"

He looked at her, then she looked back out to the storm to get away from the weight of his ruby eyes.

"I have every right to be bothered." The words were soft, quiet, and he wasn't sure if she had meant for him to hear it. It sounded insecure.

"Shinpi," he spoke her name clearly, and her narrowed eyes turned to him begrudgingly. "I understand all that. I was talking about why him having a mate upsets you."

"I was replaced." She stopped explaining, pausing before she continued. "It's not that I regret it. It's not that I want him back, or that I'm jealous. I'm just annoyed that I was so easy to replace."

"So, its pride," he nodded to himself. A smirk spread across his face as she jerked her head away. "I figured _his_ opinion would be the last one to matter."

"Oh, shove it," she rolled her eyes but a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips.

"Is being replaced a real fear of yours?" he blinked as a blinding flash illuminating the room, bringing to light all of the occupants. Really it was just them and Kurama, sleeping on the couch.

"Yes." She closed her eyes again, this time to hide what was in them. He knew the expression well enough, she'd been wearing it since they got to the Makai, off and on. "When I died, it was so easy for someone else to take my name. The thousand faces of Amon-Shinpi. No one even remembered who I really was."

"There's that vanity again," he pointed out.

"Sue me. I'd like to know that if I were to die again, someone might miss me. Or at least remember me accurately." Her forehead pinched.

"Are you planning on dying soon?" he blinked. She shook her head. "Focus on living for a while, you might surprise yourself on how well you'll be remembered then."

"You do realize I'm awake," Kurama groaned from the couch, raising himself into view. They both stared at him. "I have been for a while now."

"Yeah, I know," Iruni shrugged and looked back at Hiei. "Back to the point, I guess you're right."

"How did you when I did not?" Hiei looked at the fox then back to the girl. She just smiled in the darkness.

"He wasn't breathing evenly," she stated simply. "It's fine with me. If anyone in our group was going to learn anything about me I'd almost prefer it to be Kurama."

"Because you want me to join your army?" the red head questioned.

"Hardly. I fight for myself fox, I don't need your help in that department." The wolf girl blinked. "I simply offered you a position as my third in command, if it arose, because I happen to believe it would be mutually beneficial."

"Koenma isn't happy that you're trying to build an empire again," he stated simply.

"Koenma owes me for even considering this," she snorted. Her dark head perked up as she turned to Kurama again. "Hey, Kurama, would you miss me if I died?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Alright, I feel less bad about that prick." She smiled.

"All you wanted was to hear you'd be missed?" Hiei lifted an eyebrow. Kurama gave him a warning look. The red head had a feeling that calling the demoness's insecurities moronic, or anything equivalent, might lead to a bloodbath. "Hn. I could have told you that."

"What?" She blinked at him, shocked.

"Yukina, Keiko and Yusuke have all grown attached to you. Kurama most definitely sees something worthy in you. Even I would be unsettled if you were killed, but I figured you knew that." He drew his face into an expressionless mask. Hers grew into a glowing smile.

"Thank you, Hiei," she smiled to herself, looking content. There was no reason for her to elaborate and tell him that was probably the most complimentary sentence anyone had paid her in years. Kurama shook his head. She was so easy to please in some ways, and yet so hard to understand.

"Why third?" Kurama asked suddenly and Hiei and Iruni both jerked their heads to him.

"What?" she asked.

"You said third in command. Why third?" he asked again.

"Oh." She looked at him. "That."

"Hn. She's already offered me her right hand position," Hiei smirked. "You were too late."

"You're Mukuro's heir, how are you going to work for both of them?"

"He didn't accept." She pointed out. "I offered to him in the same way I offer a position to you. If you ever want it, it is yours, but I do not expect that there'll be a need for a few years."

Kurama looked between them, a small smile giving away his train of thought. The two small youkai exchanged a look then glared at him together.

"Don't get any insane ideas in that pretty little red head of yours," Iruni warned. Hiei kept himself composed, not bothering to make threats.

"I was just thinking that the fight you two are going to share is going to be one for the record books," the fox laughed to himself before lying back down. "Two of the strongest fighters here, at each other's throats. I'm worried about how stable the arena will be when you're done with it."

"Hn."

"It'll decide who'll win the tournament," Iruni blinked at Kurama, then slowly looked at Hiei. "Whoever wins our fight will take the prize."

"How do you know?" the fire demon questioned, his tone bored.

"Call it intuition." She turned back out the window. "I'm never wrong about these things. It's you or me."

"What if I win?" he made the question light, but Kurama could feel the intensity of his stare even from the safety of the couch, out of view.

"Then you get the prize," she whispered, her eyes boring into him as if she wanted this to imply as many things as possible. "Winner takes all."

They stared at each for a few seconds, that knowledge in the air. Then she smiled and plugged in her headphones.

"May the best man win." She smirked, turning the device on before he could make a comment.


	31. Actions Speak Louder

Mwhaha. I love the ending of this one. I can't even lie. And I have to say, I'm a little bother FFN didn't refresh my posting like I wanted. Oh well.

I got some amazingly complimentary reviews, and since we all know that fuels me, I got this one done in no time flat. Yes! *punches air* I'm excited. There hasn't been much real fluff in the last chapter, or this one, but don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Hells yeah. The song Iruni is listening to is Just Like a Pill, Pink. It was going to be Pokerface, Lady Gaga but I think I've used that one… I hate repeating myself like that.

I think the end of this chapter is very important, and very telling. I'm excited about it, if you can't tell. Anyways, as always reviews are appreciated and I'm grateful for all 120+ I've received! Can't wait to hear from me know what ya'll think. K? K.

Enjoy!

~Sin

* * *

Steam rolled off the hot springs as the rain continued to pour, causing one of the most unusual natural illusions in her world. There was nothing like sinking in the warm water while cool rain fell over you, it was the sort of sensation one only experienced a few times. It made her skin tingle and her heart race.

Iruni sank lower into the water until her face was covered up to her just under her nose. Then she dunked underneath the surface completely before bobbing back up, sucking in a deep breath of air. She wasn't exactly self conscious at the moment, with the woods deserted and the rain still bleeding out of the clouds.

The wind had slowed, and the thunder and lightning had stopped. It was relaxing.

"I missed this," she breathed to herself as her eyes drifted closed. It wouldn't be long and she'd have to rush to the arena to catch Hiei's fight. Yusuke had gone earlier that day, making quick work of the squirming demon now splattered against the stone walls.

When her mind drifted over to the fire youkai a smile crept across her features, lighting them up. Grinning she lifted her arms over the water's surface, letting her skin raise into small bumps as the rain cooled the preheated skin. It made her shiver. She hadn't felt this content in a long time, and while part of her worried about the fact Hiei had such an impact on her, a bigger part was too grateful to care.

At least alone, like she was, she could deal with that. With the others she'd pretend to be indifferent because it was for the best. No one needed to know that she had feelings for the youkai, except for him. Even him knowing made her worry. Another weakness, another fall. The thought sobered her up.

There were a lot of holes she had to fill in about her life now, holes that hadn't existed months ago. Hell, even weeks ago.

If Hiei won, would they discuss being together? She doubted it. What would he do with her land? Would he turn it over to Mukuro? She hoped not. Having to kill him for such treachery would be a damn shame. Would he want her to stay here, instead of returning to Human World? She couldn't do that, she had promises to keep. Would he stay here, where he loved to be?

That one cut her. If Hiei proved himself, then decided to stay away from her, she'd have to be ready with a composed reaction. She wouldn't like it, but life hadn't exactly been generous with happiness. How would she act?  
Indifferent. That was her easiest path, the one that would be most unnoticed. In fact, it was the one she'd probably stick with. Her mind rolled back to the day before, her cheeks blazing with red. Hiei's kiss was the answer she'd been hoping for.

She wondered suddenly if he realized what she'd been asking in the first place. The youkai was young, younger by far than she was, and he didn't have much experience in the department of subtle communication or relationships. Her brow pinched.

Damn it, there went her mood.

Hauling herself onto the bank she sighed, letting the cool water from the sky refresh her reddened skin for a few seconds before tossing on the simple clothes she'd brought. And the masks. Couldn't forget those.

* * *

Hiei was glaring a whole in the floor, much to Kurama and Yusuke's amusement. He was leaning against a wall with on foot pressed to the vertical stone, forcing his knee to bend. Arms were crossed over his chest.

"What are you so pissed about, shorty?" Yusuke smirked as he regarded the shorter demon with a smug glee. Kurama fought to not laugh.

"I'm getting into the mindset," came the curt response from the closed eyed man.

"So, Iruni not showing up when she was early and energetic for my match has nothing to do with your suddenly foul mood?" the detective joked.

"Why should I care where the onna is or isn't?" the huff was annoyed.

"You know, Iruni came in the other day all in a flurry, and she had to talk to Keiko about someone. Naturally I got involved," Yusuke wiped his nails on his shirt then inspected them. Hiei's attention had snapped up to the hanyou.

"I'll ask, since Hiei won't," Kurama angled towards the teenage boy. "What was this conversation about?"

"Turns out Iruni has feelings for someone, and she feels insecure about it, because she happens to think that if she gets involved it might ruin his life," he smiled. "She was really distraught about it. After she ran out, all angry, I talked to Keiko. Apparently they've all been having all girl powwows about Iruni's love life."

"Love life?" Hiei furrowed his brow.

"They've been picking on her, trying to force her to admit she has feelings for someone and then trying to get her to go after him." He elaborated. Kurama actually chuckled then. "Funny thing is, I guess she doesn't tell them everything."

"Hn." Hiei looked away. "Why are we discussing this?"

"Because you have the hots for the she-dwarf, and we all know it." Yusuke jabbed the small youkai in the ribs with a single finger. "I'm about tired of you two dancing around the subject here. If you like each other, why not make a move?"

"What are you talking about, detective?" Hiei growled.

"I can't tell if he's really clueless, or if he's being stubborn," the Spirit Detective turned to Kurama for help.

"Both, I think. But I was up listening to them last night and I have to say, I think maybe they're closer than we think." The fox warily judged his fire hearted friend. "They seem to be able to speak with each other easily enough."

"There is nothing going on between me and Shinpi," Hiei glared. "She is my teammate, a decent fighter, and an ally. There is no reason for our relationship to go further than that."

"Who are we talking about?" Iruni ducked into the room with wet hair tied back in a French braid. Her pants were the same black ones she'd grown too fond up, her shirt grey and sleeveless, her belt was red. The cloth under her mask was red again, to match her sword and the tie around her waist.

No one spoke at first and she as she was about to accuse them of slandering her, Hiei opened his mouth.

"These fools think you and I are romantically involved," he stated with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow glad she'd already prepared herself when she'd heard Hiei's last comment from the hallway.

"Hn. Please, I could find someone much better suited to me," she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Yusuke glared at her.

"You two are so full of-"

"Will the next fighters take the ring?" Koto's voice boomed from outside and they all turned.

"Break a leg," the hanyou half joked, punching Hiei on the shoulder. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"That's only suitable for theater, Yusuke." He corrected as he followed the young man out of into the hall so they could take their seats in the stands. Iruni turned to follow them without a word.

"You're suddenly quiet," Hiei commented walking after her towards the door. His hands were in his pockets. She paused, her back to him. The sight seemed familiar.

"I don't speak when I have nothing to say," she stated and continued walking without looking back. He raised an eyebrow and watched her go before heading to the opening to the arena floor.

* * *

The group in the stands watched their friend and companion take to the ring with the swagger of an arrogant champion and the silence of the most lethal hunters. He seemed less interested in what Koto was announcing than the floor.

A large demon sat in front of Iruni, who was beside Yukina, blocking their view and causing the temperamental demon to growl.

"Do you mind?" she demanded in her deep voice, and everyone heard the anger buried in it. When the man turned around with a sarcastic comment she kicked him in the face, sending toppling backwards down a few rows of seats.

"That was overkill," Yusuke muttered.

"Hn." She glowered at the suddenly cowering demon as a few more people scooted away from them. "He blocked our view."

* * *

Hiei looked up when he heard a soft commotion and watched as the irritable demon girl shoved a much larger demon back with her foot. Smirking, he noted mentally, that the demon was lucky to still have a head. She was being overly generous for someone in a bad mood.

"Uh, the match has started," Koto commented, moving to the side of the fire demon. He rolled his eyes to her and disappeared as his opponent flew towards him.

"Hn. I didn't even hear your name," he smirked, appearing behind the large winged beast, pulling out his katana. "How disgraceful."

* * *

"What do you think of Hiei so far?" Kurama asked quietly of the female in front of him. She blinked down at the demon in the ring with indifference.

"He's fast, and relies heavily on his speed. He also prefers his right side," she commented darkly. "His technique is based on his opponent's inadequacies."

"How do you think feel you'll do against him?" he asked.

"If we were to fight today he'd lose." She sneered. "But we'll be evenly matched later."

She swallowed as a warmth started in her lower stomach, her eyes tracing the rapid flitting movements of the fire demon as he bounced around his floundering enemy. The determination in his eyes was highlighted with a self assuredness she could see clearly. There was something attractive about a man who was powerful, knew it, and proved it instead of boasting.

"Iruni, may I talk to you?" the kitsune asked quietly, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. She looked over her shoulder to see that he had leaned very close to her, his mouth nearly lowered to her ear.

"Can't this wait?" she raised her eyebrows and turned back to the match.

"You know he'll win," he stated firmly.

"It's not the outcome that intrigues me, it's the technique." She argued. "Call this reconnaissance."

"Iruni," he leveled her with a steely stare and she rose swiftly, causing a few demons too near them to flinch away. Gesturing with her head to the opening back into the arena she lead the fox away.

"What is it?" she snapped, looking past him as she leaned against the opening, her eyes on one of the television screens. It didn't do the fight justice.

"The conversation you overheard, I fear it might've given you the wrong impression," the red head attempted to soothe his friend. "Hiei isn't one who will admit-"

"It doesn't matter." She waved him off callously. Her eyes were set in stone. "He didn't say anything that wasn't true, or that I didn't know."

"You can't convince me you don't have feelings for Hiei," the kitsune regarded her calmly, and for the first time she remembered how much older than her he was.

"You aren't the one who needs convincing," she pressed into the wall and closed her eyes for a second, her composure falling back into its stoic mold. "Hiei is attractive. He's strong, fast, durable and has some of the greatest potential I've ever seen. But he's also young, and his life has left him cold hearted in many ways."

"What happened between you two in the woods?" he leaned against the wall beside her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can you be more specific? We've been in the woods a lot here, and numerous things have happened. Just the other day we were attacked by three large skeletons." Her bland voice warned him that this was unstable ground and she was very close to shutting down. He carefully decided to change subjects.

"I've just never seen Hiei get to know someone as fast as you." He chose his words carefully.

"Do me a favor and don't go down this path with me, Kurama. I'm afraid my disposition can't handle it." She turned back down the stairway to walk back to her seat.

"He has feelings for you, he just doesn't want it to be a liability," he caught her by the arm, turning her so that he could speak quietly. "Please don't judge him for doing what he thinks is best."

"You are not his caretaker Kurama," she yanked her arm out of his hand. "And I already said it didn't matter. He's right. There's no reason to further our relationship. It's right where it suits me at the moment."

"Where is that?"

She stared at him blankly, then looked down at the fight.

"In the ring, where it belongs." Letting out a troubled sigh she fixed her blue eyes on the tall kitsune, her fingers touching the metal cover hiding her features. "If Hiei wins our fight he gets my mask."

"What?" he blinked.

"We made a bet." She shrugged. "He won't win. As even as the match may be, I won't lose to him."

"Too much at stake?" he guessed and she glared at him.

"Don't pretend you understand my mind, fox. I don't appreciate it," she growled, walking out into the rain filled arena. The sun started to peek out from behind the forever lightening clouds. Yukina looked up with bright red eyes as her friend took a sulking seat beside her.

"Mr. Hiei is doing really well, isn't he?" she beamed.

"Sure, kid." Iruni nodded jerkily, as if the stiff action hurt. Yusuke smiled as she called the koorime 'kid'.

"You look like you could use a massage. Maybe a heated one," the teenager poked the female demon in the back while Kurama took his seat. She turned and grabbed his finger, bending the appendage until he winced.

"Keep your insinuations to yourself," she demanded with an unseen smirk. He laughed at her intimidation, which made her roll her eyes back to the fight at hand. Hiei's arm moved in a blur and suddenly blood coated the arena floor, the demon's head rolling out of the ring.

"I think we can safely say that Hiei wins," Koto smiled as she spoke. He huffed and turned to leave the circle without waiting for her to raise his arm in victory. He had no need for such a show, everyone knew he won. "Well, yay for you too. Jerk."

He glared at her over his shoulder then headed for the stairs.

* * *

"Now that it's stopped raining, I think we should take a group picture." Botan waved the camera, earning her a few glares. "Oh come on. We did it at the Dark Tournament, and after Yusuke got back from the Makai."

Koenma and the ferry girl had returned a few hours after Hiei's victory, both convinced that their work in Reikai was settled right then. Now the group was hovering outside the arena, having run through the bazaar for a few food choices that didn't leak noxious fumes or acid liquids.

"Hn." Iruni and Hiei huffed at the same time, their eyes closed. They didn't look at each other but they each cocked an eyebrow, her right and his left. Kurama sighed, casting a disparaged look over to Yusuke.

"I'm up for a few pictures," the hanyou smiled widely, clutching Keiko to his side. "How about the team first?"

"Damn," Kuwabara rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Now I really wish I had fought."

"You would've been dead in the lobby," Hiei smirked as he insulted the taller man, refusing to move.

"Well I think Yusuke has a good idea," Botan smiled, pointing at the two shorter youkais. "You two better get in formation."

"I could be training," Iruni muttered under her breath, eyes still closed. Yusuke waltzed over to her causing her eyebrow to twitch impatiently despite her closed eyes.

"Don't be so sour," he poked her side, causing her eyes to peel open slowly. "You're the one who forced us all to come food shopping."

"I apologize if dying from Makai food poisoning, which is as literal as it gets, isn't exactly how I imagine committing my grand exit," she seethed at him through her mask. Kurama had walked over and was smiling, shaking his head. He stood by Hiei and just to Yusuke's left.

"She's been in a foul mood all day," the fox noted, peering down with green eyes to study his small statured friend.

"Perhaps she ran out of candy," the fire demon smirked at the mental image of sugar starved wolf demon committing mass genocide at the tournament. "That could get humorous. Maybe we should send the moron in to test the waters, so to speak."

Yusuke launched himself at Kurama before he could respond to the evil glint in Hiei's eyes, trapping the fox in a headlock with one arm, causing him to stoop. The half demon's other hand rubbed into Iruni's still tightly braided hair after quickly unsnapping her masks, causing her to hunch her shoulders and glare ruthlessly up. He was holding her still from fixing what he'd undone. Hiei smirked to the side of her, carefully positioned in front of the gap between Yusuke and Kurama's bodies.

Botan snapped her finger down on the trigger button of the camera, capturing the scene as all three of the fighters chuckled except the girl. She let a short growl rip from her throat and the blue haired grim reaper got a picture of everyone except Hiei jumping away from her.

"I think we should get one of the boys," Shizuru announced, peering lazily over the Spirit Detective Assistant's shoulder. "All of them."

"Does that include us, then?" Jin was very suddenly hovering in the air behind the two girls, looking at the camera quizzically.

"Ah!" Botan jumped, nearly fumbling the small device.

"Sure, why not?" Yusuke went to shove Iruni out of the way when she stepped to the side, causing him to fall to the ground. Laughing, she stepped just passed his reach, moving to tie her masks into place when a warm hand seized both her wrists, and another stole her preferred disguise.

"Damn it, Hiei!" she shouted. He just stepped away with her masks in tow, making her growl, her arms ending in fists straight down her sides. It looked like her temper was barely in check. The youkai smirked at the scene.

"It won't kill you to breathe the same air we have to," he snapped, jumping back as she lunged forward. Botan readied the camera again, unbeknownst to both of them.

"I'm going to seize your heart and turn it into dog chow," she hissed, eyes narrowed. "If I can find it."

He narrowed his eyes in turn and they stood glaring at each other. At the same time both of them opened their mouths with insults that overlapped.

"You thick headed jerk!" she shouted.

"Immature cross dresser," he snapped at the same time. Botan clicked the capture button and smiled down at the photo displayed on the screen.

"Why don't you go play with your friends," she turned her back and stomped over to Yukina and Keiko, her body tense with anger. Enjoying his obvious victory he edged closer to Kurama.

"Why are the idiots stripping?" he asked, pointedly watching as Yusuke, Jin, Chu, Rinku and Kuwabara took off their shirts. Shortly after the group tackled Koenma, who pleaded for help from Iruni. She pressed the sole of her shoe into his chest and sent him toppling backwards into the arms of Kazuma who, with Yusuke and Chu's help, tore the Spirit Prince's top over his head.

"Because they're immature, and like you said, idiots," Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Baby brother, you're blinding us with your paleness. Put your clothes back on."

"Sorry sis, it's a guy thing," he grinned. Touya came to stand beside the only clothes men.

Botan laughed once they all got situated and snapped the photo. It ended up with Jin, Chu, Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara, and Rinku all shirtless and flexing their arms while Kurama, Hiei and Touya stood to the side with looks of humorous disapproval, fully clothed. Chu had cracked a joke that Iruni should've joined them topless too, since she was one of the boys, and he quickly received a concussion from the temperamental female.

"Iruni!" Keiko and Yukina yelled together with laughter, both surging forward to glomp the small okami girl. She yelped in shock, causing everyone else to laugh.

The camera had been tossed to Kurama after that as Keiko and Yukina tackled and hugged the irritable demon girl, causing her face to twist in a surprised mask of confusion and slight revulsion at the attention. The apples of her cheeks were pink despite the act. Shizuru stood off to one side with a cigarette, Genkai on the other with the same line of smoke trailing up from her mouth. Botan leaned over the demon girl and squeezed her arms around the necks of the two other small women, her own smile bright and enthusiastic.

"If I'd have done that, you'd have beaten the crap out of me." Yusuke griped. "You treat the girls better than us."

"You're right, on both accounts, but if you'd like to test your theory, I'll be more than happy to participate," Iruni grinned evilly at him, her hands already drawing on the wire around her wrist. He shook his head.

The camera ended up in her hands though, and with an evil smile she turned to Keiko with every intention of getting revenge.

"Hey, Keiko, Yusuke just said he'd be more than pleased to help you with all the planning involved with the wedding," the devious demon girl announced loudly.

"I hate you so much right now." He glowered at her. "I'm going to pummel you the moment you aren't looking at me tonight. I swear to the gods, Iruni, you'll pay for this."

The small human girl jumped on the hanyou in a flurry of brown hair and tears, her arms around his neck. In what was supposed to be a threatening gesture he flicked his unloaded finger gun at Iruni, who took the time to snap a picture of him with his future wife, both smiling.

For whatever reason he chose, Kuwabara was on his knees beside Yukina with a goofy grin. They were nearly the same height. Unable to pass of the opportunity Iruni took the shot and then tossed the camera to Botan.

They all gathered, some unhappily, for the large group photo.

Touya looked off to the right, unhappy that Chu was directly to his left with Jin in a laughing headlock. Rinku stood in the front line, yelling up at his two friends ("Will you two stop acting like drunken idiots?" "Don't bother Rinku, they _are_ drunken idiots." "Touy! I think ya need to loosen up." "Keep Jin controlled Chu, I don't want to hurt him.").

Yusuke was next in the back row, pointing his famous gun at the propped up camera while Keiko smiled just to his right in the front. Then there was Koenma who was blushing as he regarded Botan nervously, the blue haired girl stared innocently up and to the left as she told him something that had caught him off guard ("You know, Lord Koenma sir, you don't look half bad shirtless. You know. For a man who doesn't ever lift a finger." "What?!" "Nothing, sir.").

Shizuru smacked her brother on the head while he gave lovesick eyes to Yukina in front of them ("Baby brother, can you stop ogling her for ten seconds?" "But she's so beautiful!"), Genkai stood between the small koorime and Keiko. Kurama was the last in the back row, to the right of the elder Kuwabara sibling. He was chuckling at the two short youkais in front of him. Hiei was beside Yukina, facing her while he turned his back on Iruni who did the same to him. They had equal glares on their faces, staring at each other out of the corners of their narrowed eyes.

By the time all that was handled and done with the sun was streaking red and gold lines across the horizon, painting the oasis in the bloody colors of a fallen star. Most of the group decided to go back to the cabin for food and to rest before the new ballots got posted in the morning. Iruni, Hiei and Kurama opted to stay out for a while, though two of them didn't mean to stay with the others.

"I'd like my masks back," the cold demand was given with even chillier eyes as the small demon girl stared at the fire demon. Kurama stared between them.

"Hn. And I'd like to know why you're acting like someone has offended you," he stated airily.

"Go screw yourself with something sharp and sandpapery," she raised an eyebrow. Kurama coughed around the laughter bubbling into his throat.

"You know, for a demon who can't access her own power, you act like you can put up a fight," the fire youkai called on his cold demeanor. She huffed, unimpressed.

"I can still take you down, little one," the threat was met with a warning growl.

"Why are you two so hostile towards each other?" Kurama sighed, watching as Iruni moved her glare to him.

"Mind your own," she turned back to Hiei. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of a fight Hiei, keep the damn masks for now. I'll be fine without them."

As if to prove her point she reached into her pocket and pulled out the dark blue cloth she'd had on under her mask during her first fights and their arrival. Sticking her tongue out at the tall haired demon she made a scrunched face, then promptly tied the cloth around her face.

"Moron," he rolled his eyes turning to speak to Kurama. If anyone knew what the okami's issue was, it would be the kitsune.

"Bastard," she hissed angrily, turning her back sharply so that she could walk away. Both demons watched her go with shocked expressions.

"I was going to ask you what her problem was, but I think I might be more satisfied if I _persuade_ her to tell me herself," the fire demon turned to stalk after the girl. Kurama gazed worriedly at the fading sun light, a sense of anticipation gripping his innards. Something felt wrong.

* * *

Iruni let the beat of the song take her pulse on a joyride, glad for something to distract her from the night falling around her like bits of sky in _Chicken Little_. It was too bad she could hardly feel the call of her power, under the weight of the cuffs' suppression. She was always at her best at night, it was the only time she had been able to be herself.

Now she was trapped in a situation in which she didn't even know what being herself meant.

"Damn you, Hiei," she struck out at a tree and gasped as a sharp pain erupted from her bleeding knuckles. Pulling her hand back for inspection she growled a low curse. Damn tree, not bending to her will. Damn stubborn fire demon, making her feel like an idiot. Damn fox, Inari help him, for getting involved.

Ignoring the red flow she pressed her palms against her ears to trap the music inside her head, needing something, anything, to calm her. The way the shadows played against her skin made her cautious, as if something was lurking in the darkness. She wasn't afraid, but she was leery.

With eyes clenched shut the girl mouthed the last words of the song. The image of a certain demon haunting the inside of her eyelids.

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can,_ _Run just as fast as I can,_ _To the middle of nowhere, To the middle of my frustrated fears, And I swear you're just like a pill, Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill, You keep makin' me ill._

"Baka onna!" Hiei shouted, angrily stomping towards her, unseen and unheard. Kurama was following a bit further away, trying to stay out of the line of fire. Her body tensed as she smelled him, but she focused on ignoring him.

"Iruni, please just answer him," Kurama pleaded to no avail.

"Hn. Stop ignoring me!" Hiei reached out to spin her around, just as her eyes opened. The flicker of an out of place shadow had her arm swinging back.

Something struck Hiei across the eyes before she shoved him to the ground by throwing her arm backwards, pushing against his shoulder. He was left growling on the forest floor unable to see as Kurama yelled a warning too late. Iruni spun and placed herself between the fallen demon and the attacker she'd seen coming, her body jerking. Something wet hit the side of the fire youkai's face.

The fire demon ripped off the substance blocking his vision to find a white web on his hand, as if a spider had shot it at him. Reaching a tentative hand up he rubbed the warm wetness, his fingers coming away dark. Looking up his eyes widened with understanding.

Iruni's back was to him on the side that had been where his back was facing, a sword sticking through her so that her small body was rigid with guarded pain.

Facing her attacker she betrayed no emotion, left hand gripping the blade running through her chest until it cut the skin of her hand. Some voice in her mind laughed bitterly at the irony that she'd been stabbed through the exact line of her demon scar. Another voice commented on the salty smell of brine filling her nose. She'd smelled that once before, maybe twice.

A thick coppery taste filled her mouth as her pulse pushed blood from the wound and down both her back and front, staining her clothes in large pools. This wasn't good. Had he hit her heart? Over the music she heard a dark growl, laughter and a familiar voice yelling from too far away. Her vision was dancing with darkness and bright pinpoints of light. Turning over her shoulder, she looked at Hiei, despite the blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth, searching through the distortions until she saw his face and could speak to him.

"Are you alright, Hiei?"


	32. The Other Side

Alright, so this chapter is important. I'd also like to note that the fighting will be started again real soon. I realize how long it's taking to get to the fight with Hiro, and we all want to see Ichi kill his ass on stage. But something more important had to be handled.

I've been fighting with how to approach the Iruni/Hiei relationship for a while, as many of you can tell, and it makes me go back on forth. After this chapter there will be no more back and forth. Once it's in the open, it's there, and it won't go away. I'm also going to be getting a little more intense about Amon-Shinpi's past in the next chapter, by showing some of things she revealed to Hiei intermittently while keeping up the plot. I think this is important.

Upon saying that, I'd also like to announce that I'd like to do a one shot after this with the QnA idea. I know, I know. I keep saying that. But I've decided that I need to wait until this story is over, that way if all questions can be cleared up. Also, I think it'd just be better. It gives me more time to plan, and allows for a deeper history and connection to develop.

Romance with Hiei…is difficult. He's not an emotional guy, but I think he has his own way of proving himself and admitting things. Like actions. I hope everyone's noticed I've been trying to do that. He isn't exactly going to openly confess to being in love, but he'll kill someone for looking at his lover wrong, get it? That's how I picture his relationships working. So that's how it's going to happen.

This chapter is mostly written from Hiei's perspective, as much as possible, because I think it's necessary to show what he's thinking and how he views things happening. It might explain what's going on between them, since normally I stick with Iruni. On this note I'd like to know how I did with his way of seeing things, because I'm a little worried. Also, I'd like to point out that Kurama is going to be important soon too. He is Hiei's best friend, as far as we know, and he is also the first one Iruni made a connection with, therefore it would only make sense that she'd feel a certain degree of loyalty towards him as well. I'm starting that now.

Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter, trying to get out the kinks and make sure I get in some pertinent personality points while not taking away from the story at all. It's not going to be all butterflies and sunshine either. Amon-Shinpi really was a sadistic person back in the day, and what she shows Hiei reveals parts of that. So it's a bit gory, and cruel. I want to show the differences between her then and now, because she's changed a lot.

So enjoy! And let me know what ya'll are thinking and all that wonderful stuff! As usual PMs and reviews are welcomed and encouraged, especially if I made anything unclear. So to conclude this ghastly long rantish note, I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

_Are you alright, Hiei?_

What the hell was she thinking? Staring at him with those drowsy, dark blue eyes, like her life wasn't in danger. Like there wasn't a damned sword sticking through her left upper body like a skewer. And then she has the nerve, the damned nerve, to ask him if _he_ was okay? His fists were shaking with anger before he even finished the thoughts.

Growling, Hiei launched to his feet, sword drawn with the point pressed the tall man's throat before anyone else could breathe. Kurama was just joining them, seen in the peripheral vision of the red eyed demon.

"The only reason you're still breathing is the fact I don't want her falling and further injuring herself," Hiei spat, his fury plain on his face. The anger he was feeling was filling his veins, racing through him like a fire eating an saccelerant. It burned, the need to just dispatch the bastard in front of him.

Somewhere around them was the sound of feet shifting in the underbrush, and growling further back.

"Drop your weapon," the fire youkai demanded with narrowed red eyes, in no mood to repeat himself. His tone alone startled Kurama. The fox had never seen Hiei get to irate so quickly, and that was saying something. Hiei was renowned for his short temper.

"You'd better do what he says, he's crazy," Iruni choked on a laugh, having pulled the cloth from around her face. Ruby and emerald eyes turned to her slightly, noticing the trail of blood falling down her chin and the paleness of her skin as the blue fabric fell to the ground. She was slightly shining from a thin coat of cold sweat.

"Shut up," Hiei snapped at her. "You are in no position to be making wise cracks, you idiot. You can hardly stand of your own effort."

"Much less so now," the man laughed loudly as his sword jammed up, creating a cracking sound as it crushed through her collarbone. Her eyes widened before rolling back into her head, allowing her to slip off the sword and causing it to run down her arm.

The demon man was in pieces before she landed in Kurama's waiting arms, blood seeping through her clothes.

"Hiei, we have to get her out of here." The kitsune spoke in his most collected voice, reserved for the most dire of situations.

"We're surrounded," the fire demon took a stance, daring the demons in the shadows to come forward. The sun was setting, casting them in darkness. He could hear heavy footfalls, but they were coming from all directions. Scoffing his mind ticked off more insults at the unconscious demoness.

_Damn baka onna. What the hell was she thinking? _

It only fueled his rage that he knew exactly what had been going through her mind. His back had been to the attacker, without him knowing it. She'd seen it coming. He growled again, more fiercely, as the answer made his muscles tighten. Shinpi had saved his life without a moment's regret, or hesitation. Just like snapping her fingers, she'd decided that his life was more important in that instant than worrying about her own.

Who the hell thinks like that?  
A loud snarl made him blink, and someone screamed. A spider demon, missing two legs, scurried in front of him. He smirked evilly and stomped his foot on its back, pinning it to the ground.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

"Let me go before it kills us all!" the high pitched whine made both conscious demons wish they had the comfort of earplugs.

"What are you screeching about?" he questioned bitterly, his foot adding pressure to the bug's thorax.

"The demon dog!" it wiggled until he bent forward and punched his bandaged hand through its body, effectively silencing it. He didn't even care about what this attack was supposed to accomplish. Shinpi was bleeding all over the place, they needed to get through these weaklings so that they could get her back to the cabin.

"Damn idiot," he muttered to himself, glaring at the lifeless bug.

"Hiei," Kurama's careful call had the demon slowly raising his head to meet narrowed lavender eyes and a long, bared teeth.

Akira let a dark, quaking growl echo from his chest, his face leveled with the short demon's. Hiei narrowed his own eyes in response, snarling back. He sheathed his sword, now aware the 'demon dog' was just another overprotective old friend of the girl's.

"It's not my fault she's always got to prove herself," the fire demon jerked around and stomped to where Kurama kneeled with Shinpi in his arms. Stooping down he took over the role the fox was committed too, slipping his arms under the limp body's shoulders and knees so that he could carry her safely. Her head rolled to be tucked against his shoulder.

The wolf growled, stepping closer. Hiei tossed him a look of contempt.

"Follow me, if you want to, but you're useless when it comes to healing, beast. She needs help, and I can deliver her to it." Eyeing Kurama from the bottom corner of his gaze he snorted. "Come on."

"I'll catch up, I want to sniff around a bit, see what I can find," the red head looked like he wanted to spill some blood himself, Hiei noted with a smirk. His whip was out and poised as he glared into a specific hole in the woods.

Without another word he set off at a blinding pace, headed for the three healers harbored close by. The fox watched him go, and watched the giant wolf race after him, large paws thudding against the ground. Green eyes swept over the area and picked up a movement that wasn't natural or menacing and aimed for the source.

Watching the girl act so brashly, particularly to save his most durable friend's life, seemed to awaken a protectiveness in him. Loyalty was a rare commodity, especially among demons, and she had given hers to them. That deserved credit. After so much time trying to push them away, she had opened up and allowed herself to care for the group, just in time to nearly insure the end of her own turn in the tournament. His green eyes narrowed darkly, whip lashing out to capture the fleeing demon.

Whoever organized this attack would pay. Dearly.

"You have some questions to answer, my unfortunate friend."

* * *

Kuwabara fanned the fish with a goofy grin.

"See, Yukina my love? Who says I can't smoke a mean fish?" he boasted, making the small koorime giggle. Yusuke rolled his eyes as Genkai did, both unimpressed with his display.

"It smells delicious, Kazuma," she smiled up at him sweetly.

"Baby brother is quite the lady's man," Shizuru stamped out her cigarette, staring up at the darkening sky. They were all outside with the grill, pretending it was a good time barbeque.

"I think it's lovely that Kuwabara is willing to cook for Yukina," Keiko glared daggers at Yusuke. "Some men actually know how to treat a woman."

"Hn. Show me a woman, and I might learn." Came the smart response.

Then there was the answering slap to the head.

"You got him good that time, Keiko," Botan laughed, finger pointed to the sky.

A hot breeze had them all exchanging looks before anyone realized Hiei had appeared behind them, his speed slowing down with the billowing of a dust cloud. Akira crouched nearby, watchful eyes tracking the fire demon steadily. Everyone's eyes slid down the small youkai until they traced over the figure in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke was the first to jump forward, Kuwabara second. Botan and Yukina were next.

"Back up," Hiei snapped at the two men, walking passed them into the house. "She needs to be healed, quickly. She's lost a lot of blood."

"She needs to be cleaned up," Botan muttered as he set the girl on the couch. The blue haired woman gingerly touched the stab wound, making the demon girl hiss in her stupor. "Cut straight through the bone."

Yukina, with Genkai hovering over her shoulder, was already pulling the shirt over Iruni's head to get a better look at the wound.

"We're going to need water, and some fresh clothes and bandages." Botan turned in a flurry of blue hair and orders, her eyes landing on the men. Koenma was hovering curiously over the back of the couch while Hiei stayed to the other side.

"Make yourself useful," the fire demon commanded brusquely. He pointed at Koenma who seemed to be too interested in watching the girl's unwind the binding on Ichi's chest. "Get out and get some water from the hot springs."

"Who died and made you-" the argument was cut off when Hiei reached for his sword, his fuse effectively cut short. He was not in the mood for anyone's idiocy now. Not after watching _her_ nearly die.

"Hiei, can I talk to you?" Yusuke asked quietly, making the tense demon glare.

"No." He stalked into the bedroom housing the girl's bag, and returned with it in hand. Quickly he shuffled through it, yanking out a large roll of bandages. Tossing them to the girls he issued his next demand. "Give me that horrible little noise machine. She'll be pissed if it's damaged or lost when she wakes up."

Yukina nodded and unplugged the headphones, slowly walking the unwound set up to him. Dropping it in his hand she clasped it between her own cool palms.

"She's a very tough fighter, Mr. Hiei, and a very stubborn person." She assured him in a soft voice full of comfort. He wanted to pull away, but he let her have this moment. "Ichi will be alright. We'll see to it."

"Just make sure that she's strong enough when she wakes up that it won't be considered cruel when I beat her into the ground," he pulled away from the ice maiden, feeling unsteady and unsure, and dropped the mp3 player into the bag. Dropping the bag by the window he realized Yusuke was still watching him, Kuwabara over his shoulder.

"Where's Kurama?" the leader asked with his aura of dominance.

"Researching."

"Hiei, you need to tell us what happened."

"Hn."

"Damn it! She's a member of this team and whatever happened, we deserve to know! She's not just our ally, Hiei, she is our friend!" Yusuke yelled, his fists wanting to taste the hard flesh of the short demon.

"Mind your own, detective!" the cold growl made the other two shiver.

"Get out!" Botan demanded suddenly, glaring angrily at them. "Iruni is in pain, and she needs rest, and we need to work, and we can't focus with you two screaming at each other like children!"

"Fine," Hiei turned his back on the hanyou and jumped onto the window sill, glaring out it. They all noticed the slump of his shoulders and the slight sulking quality to his posture. Something had gone seriously wrong.

He just wanted them to drop it, and wanted the moron girl to be alright and wake up so he could put her into a coma himself for making him worry.

Someone tugged on the back of his shirt and suddenly he was being manhandled out of the cabin. The door was closed before he punched himself free, doubling over both the human and the hanyou.

"Do you have a death wish?" he snarled, and the wolf close by growled. "Shut up, beast!"

"What happened?" Yusuke winced as he touched his abdomen, then ignored the pain. His friend had some answering to do. "Don't tell me to mind my own when one of my friends is lying on a couch with half her blood left god knows where."

"Urameshi is right, you runt, Iruni is one of us, and we take care of each other. Now what happened?" Kuwabara cut in with his own steely glare.

"I fear Hiei's reluctance may have something to do with guilt," Kurama walked up swiftly, tucking is rose back into his hair. A small splatter of blood colored the hem of his pants.

"Hn."

"Where have you been?" the orange haired giant asked, his tone cutting.

"I found one last member of our surprise party," the fox eyed his fiery friend knowingly.

"And?" red eyes snapped to him.

"It seems you were the target, something I'm assuming Iruni realized." The old demon shook his head, looking ill at ease. "How is she?"

"They just started." Hiei glanced back at the window. Something was quietly subdued about his tone, making the others stare at him in sympathy.

"She'll pull through, she has before. I'm sure her first words will be something completely inappropriate and glib." The wise eyed red head watched the fire demon's face fall into a blank mask.

"I should've heard him." The small confession was gruff, but it made the other two turn to stare at Kurama.

"Mind catching us up, pal?" Yusuke ventured.

"Iruni stormed off into the woods like an idiot, as usual, and when I went to tell her off we were attacked. I didn't see them coming and she threw me to the ground and took the blow meant for me," Hiei finally ground out, his temper flaring again. Akira raised his head as Hiei's snapped back to the window, a small whimper escaping through a crack in the door.

"Man, I hope she'll be okay," Yusuke mumbled.

"Can someone help me? These are heavy." Koenma pants, holding two buckets of water. Kuwabara ran towards him, grabbing the second.

"She'll be fine," Kurama repeated, "But as I was saying, I found out what this ordeal was about."

"They want me dead," Hiei snorted. That wasn't a problem, in fact he was used to that. He just wasn't used to people throwing themselves in the way.

"Actually, only Hiro wants you dead. Apparently he hired some rogue mercenaries to kill you because he's scared of how you affect our wounded friend." The demon fox blinked at him. "There was mention of you having control over her."

"Hn." It was a thoughtful grunt. His mind had some reeling to do. Then a commotion started inside, just as the Fighter of Love and Spirit Prince arrived.

"Hiei," the name was half slurred, and panicked. Then it grew more urgent. "Hiei!"

"Iruni, you need to stay still, you shouldn't even be able to move." Botan's voice was horrified. "Your wound!"

"Ichi!" Yukina called, sounding desperate, "Stop, please."

The door was thrown open and the wolf demon stumbled out, her eyes not completely focused as the group of males stared in shock. Hiei blinked as she noticed him and came forward.

"You prick!" she muttered, her voice breathy and ragged. Her feet dragged her to him, until she was swaying right in front of him.

"What?" he growled, fists clenched at his side. She needed to get back in there to be healed. Her arm was still bleeding, though much less severely.

"Akira," she had to stop to catch her breath, "He is my friend. Do not yell at him for worrying."

Her fist connected with the fire demon's jaw before anyone could stop her, and the effort sent her tumbling. She was so weak he barely felt the hit. Hiei's arms caught her, supporting her weight as she continued to grumble, despite the obvious pain she was in.

"You came out here to hit me for some dog?" he looked down at her, and she blinked up at him with unseeing eyes.

"No, I hit you for being an ass." The foggy sapphire orbs closed, her voice growing sluggish. "You never told me if you were alright or not, and I was worried. And he's a wolf, not a dog you cold blooded jerk."

"You're an idiot." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"An idiot that saved your ass, you arrogant troll child from hell," she sucked in a gasping breath. "If I get kicked out because of this, I'm going to slaughter you for all to see."

"Hn. I'd like to see you try," he smirked, but she was already unconscious.

* * *

This had to be the longest night in history. Red eyes slipped back over to the floor, assessing the still figure. Half the room was taken up by the large beast of a wolf so that the small girl tucked against his side went mostly unnoticed. Despite the inconvenience of having such a hulking animal in the small building, it seemed worth the effort. Akira kept Shinpi from moving and waking up, so that she could rest and get her energy back.

The animal did not, however, keep her from mumbling in her sleep, or the fire demon from watching protectively over them both from the window.

Why didn't she wake up, ready to go? He wanted to yell at her, to accuse her of being an idiot some more, to appease his own confused thoughts and emotions. But she continued to sleep. Everyone else would be up soon, getting ready to see the new ballots. The sun would soon be glittering on the horizon.

He'd be there, sitting on the windowsill watching her sleep against the warm bodied wolf. Damned female demon. Why did he feel so obligated to do this? Why her? Why did he feel it so necessary to protect a half-insane, half-millennia old, half-assed strategist of a demon girl? What did she have that made her so special?

One look at her from the corner of a narrowed eye and he had his answer. Her face was a mask of innocence when she slept, as if she had never stolen, murdered, maimed or destroyed a thing in her life. He remembered the very few times her eyes had revealed that same innocence. He also recalled how cold she used to appear, much like Kurama when he was in fight mode. How long had she lived under that guise, human or demon? She could be so many things, and each one called to a diverse part of himself, no matter how different they were from he figured he wanted.

She'd said his name earlier in the night, and out of curiosity he dropped in on her dream. It was a nightmare of him dying brutally. In the dream she'd wailed and picked a losing fight with the ground, her shoulders slumped and defeated as she begged the emptiness around her to let her switch places with him. He didn't bother checking back up on her mind after that.

It was obvious she cared about him now, and that she had utterly trusted him and Kurama to care for her injured body. Not that she'd probably thought that far ahead. Act now, finish planning when I run out of room, that's pretty much the way she lived. It was like having a petit version of the spirit detective, with slightly more sense and capability, loose in the streets. Not just loose actually.

She ran the damn streets and controlled them with an iron fist of well hidden power.

Vacantly he wondered what she'd be like at Mukuro's age, the only powerful female he had experience in dealing with. Or what she had been like with a village under her rule. There didn't seem to be much civilization in her lands now, and the small signs of what had been left much to the imagination. She didn't have a city, or a large territory like the other three kings. She simply ruled this small oasis in the middle of hell.

How had she kept this place safe and to herself? Why this place at all? He thought wolves lived in the mountains, where it was cold and protected. But then again, Shinpi never seemed to enjoy the cold.

Kurama had tried to explain some of the facets of a wolf demon's personality to him earlier, before the fox finally resigned to sleeping watchfully on the couch. It didn't get very far. He'd have to wait until she was awake to have her explain it herself.

What he had learned was minimal, at best. Most wolf demons, there weren't too many left, lived in reclusion in the mountains with their families just as he'd thought. They protected their own, no matter the cost, and they had a structured hierarchy. Seemed about right, he noted as he glanced over at the sleeping girl. She was dressed in a black training shirt, her bandages showing as they ran down her entire left arm, skipping over the shackle, and encircled her palm. Botan and Yukina had done well in bandaging her and sealing the wounds. The bones had already reset and grown back, though that had been painful to watch. It had also left all three healers, the old woman had joined in, completely exhausted.

Even in her sleep she reeled in the expressions of pain though. He had nearly laughed at that. So concerned with her appearance, even unconscious.

Akira was stubbornly attached to her, sitting with his head on the floor, lilac eyes narrowed on the fire demon who didn't really care. There were more important things to think about. Like how he was going to punish her for almost leaving him. _Them. Us. Not just me._ Hiei tried to correct mentally, a little startled at his own possessiveness.

"I would've done it for any of them, you know," the quiet confession had him whirling up to stare wide eyed at the wind demon that was leaning against the wall beside him. Her hair was still tied back in the braid, though a few wisps had fallen out around her face. There was a new darkness to her eyes though as she turned over the hand of her injured arm, her right fingers playing on the wound dressing.

"What?" he blinked.

"I would've taken twice the damage for anyone I cared about. That includes this group now, nearly exclusively." She explained, rolling her head to him. The movement seemed to hurt her, she winced. "How bad was it?"

"Bad. I'm surprised you're awake." He nodded towards the aggravated wolf, huffing on the floor. "Akira has been making sure I don't get too close to you though."

"He worries," she looked back over the black furred beast. "He also knows how much touch means to me. It's comfort, and control, and support. You were asking Kurama that, right? About what made him stick to me. It's the simple knowledge that right then all I needed, wanted, was warmth, rest and someone to be near me."

"You heard me?" he blinked, wondering if he had said anything misleading.

"I've been drifting in and out since I punched you," she smiled slightly. "I wish I had the strength to hit you harder though. You deserved it."

"You really were in no place to be asking questions, what with your impression of a roasting pig."

"You never told me how bad it really was," she sighed, touching the wound on her collarbone tenderly with her good arm.

"According to the old woman and Kurama it tore through two of your ribs, your collarbone, an artery, your scapula and then opened a few veins along the way," he looked her over. "This is at least the second time you've saved my life."

"I know, and I really wish you'd start paying attention," she groaned the complaint, looking bothered. "You aren't young enough to dismiss your carelessness."

"How did you hear him, with that loud ass noise blaring?" he demanded, insulted.

"I saw him," she shrugged. "You need to open the two eyes you were born with for a while Hiei, instead of relying on quick thinking. Even the best get trapped."

"I've had my eyes opened since before I was born," he snarled.

"Then I suppose you can tell my why you nearly got killed!" she shot back, the effort of yelling causing to her press into the wall with a wracking cough, her knees buckling as she tried to tilt her head back. He had his arms around her before the end of the first wave, steadying her. The wolf guardian growled, low and deep, as if warning the fire demon to get his hands back to himself.

"I haven't felt this weak in a long time," she breathed shakily, glad for the support the demon was lending her. "Akira, stop it. Hiei is not our enemy."

There was a silent moment as the wolf glared at her.

"This isn't his fault. I make my own decisions, and as I recall, you've been the one I've had to save before," her tone was one filled with reprimand. He looked away. "Don't be acting like that. You never know, if he beats me, you'll be in his territory, not mine."

"Can you hear him?" Hiei looked between the two, his hands still holding onto her, just in case she breathed too heavily and went back into a fit. His eyes moved to the form of Kurama, wondering if the kitsune was really still asleep.

"Of course I can." She rolled her eyes. "And right now he's being rude."

"He believes this is my fault." The statement was dry, and he pulled away.

"He just doesn't want you to be my hero," he watched she smiled at the thought, then sobered up when she realized that sentence had made red eyes become entirely too focused on her. Acting fast she waved her hand to dismiss the idea. "He reads too far into things."

"No, he reads you," the small truth made her replace the empty mask she used to hide her emotions. He growled. "Shinpi…"

"You read too far into things too," she snapped.

"Not far enough, sometimes," he mumbled, glaring.

"Why were you asking about the mentality of wolf demons?" pointing a finger at him, which made him smirk, she narrowed her eyes with the demand. "What are you planning?"  
_I wanted to get a better understanding of what goes on in that skull of yours._

"Curiosity." She scanned her eyes up and down him, not liking that line of thought at all, if he could tell from the way her lips were slightly pursed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm half dead, and drained of all energy. I'm really shocked I haven't passed out again, to be honest." She tugged on her shirt. "But I want to know how bad the damage is with my own senses."

"Here," he walked closer and grabbed the base of her shirt, causing her look in his eyes sharply. The intensity she could muster in a single glance, sparking a fire in her blue eyes, it made him wonder how far from being a fire demon she was in the family tree. It also made a voice in him wonder what other things she could do with her eyes. They seemed to hold their own power.

"Get your hands off of me, akuma," she grabbed his wrist with her good hand, her fingers smooth over skin as her grip tightened. Her left hand twisted around his right, bandages kissing bandages.

"Devil?" he smirked, leaning forward, "I haven't been that bad, in a very long time."

"You will always have the potential," she glowered, her grip tightening. Using the moment as a needed catalyst for distraction he pressed his lips chastely to hers, making her stop fighting in shock, allowing him to pull her shirt over her head, with her stunned compliance.

"There," he motioned for her to study herself, pretending nothing had happened. Blinking twice she looked down, and he followed the movement when he knew she wouldn't catch him studying her.

"They didn't wrap me right, around the middle," she glared at the binding that stopped just above her sternum leaving her stomach bare. She always wrapped to the base of her ribs.

One voice in his head didn't mind the view of pale, muscled flesh that looked like it would still be soft under his hands. Another one growled that if Kurama woke up his eyes would be missing.

"Looks fine to me," he commented offhandedly, causing her to sneer.

"They did the rest just fine," she touched the wrap on her shoulder that lead straight down her arm. "I'm partially mummified, except the parts I wanted."

"I like this one better," he carefully watched her expression shift from guarded, to bashful, to happy, back to guarded.

"No one asked you," she ground out. Her breath wheezed though and she started coughing again, this time nearly falling forward. He held her, arms around her back as her face pressed into his chest, trying to figure a way to get her to stop.

"You need to get back to resting. You're completely useless in this condition," he tried to sound cold and stern, but felt himself softening his tone.

"I'm fine," she argued, breathing deeply in and out.

"You're going to forfeit your position, at this rate. Even Kuwabara could beat you." He managed to but more of an edge on his voice then.

"Screw you," she went to shove away from him and found that he was holding her too tight to let her leave.

"Shinpi, if you don't rest and get healed, I can't let you fight Hiro." The threat was not even close to being hidden, menace pure and clear in his voice. "I'll be damned if I'll sit by and watch him rip you apart because your damned pride is scared of being bruised."

"You have no control over me, you no good bastard." She snarled back at him. "I'm going to fight."

"Not in this condition," he hissed.

"In any condition I want." She turned cold, fighting the heat of his body against hers. "Lesson number one about wolf demons, do not come between us and our mark."

"Lesson number one about fire demons, don't challenge us." He warned.

"What? Just because I chose to get cut up instead of you, suddenly you have some hero complex that you need to act on?" she got louder, and Kurama stirred unnoticed on the couch. Yusuke crept out of the room he was sharing too. Both looked shocked to see the fire demon holding so tightly onto the angry girl, as he couldn't bear to let her get away. "Screw you, and screw that!"

"You can be so eloquent, it brings tears to my eyes," he sneered.

"That would require having the capability of crying," she beat his chest with her right arm, shaking her head. "You want eloquent? Fine. Here's a haiku for you. My life is my own, Your help is pain to my heart, Kiss your own ass, please."

"Clever," the dismayed expression on his face made her scowl.

"You are twenty seconds away from me committing serious body damage to you. As much of a shame as that'd be, because you do have a nice body, I'm not afraid to hurt you if it means I get my way," the threat was cold and her eyes were calculating.

"In your position, you aren't going to be hurting much of anyone," he smiled evilly, causing her fists to tighten. A small fissure appeared in each shackle on her wrists.

"Ten seconds," she had stopped struggling against him.

"You aren't going to hurt me." He liked that his self assuredness made her eye twitch. "And that's seven left."

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" she dared to ask.

"Five," he moved one of his hands off her back and into her hair, jerking her head back so that she had to look at him, both still unaware they had an audience. "Because you've said yourself that I can stop you, and that you care."

"I hate you with a passion more fiery than anything your weak element can muster," she breathed through her teeth.

"That's not hatred," he bent his head close to hers, the two men who were unnoticed exchanged a look of shock. His breath was gentle against her lips, making her want to lick them. Instead she swallowed.

She punched him in the jaw, crying out when her wounded hand made contact with bone. Something crunched and she backed away from his startled form, clutching her fist to her chest with her other arm.

"I can hurt whoever I need to, when I have to. That's lesson number two about wolves. Not all of us were destined to be in a pack." She breathed unsteadily, glaring at him. Blood colored the bandages on her knuckles, scabs reopening from where she'd punched the tree.

"If you fight him and lose, you'll be killed," he growled, taking a stalking step forward.

"It's a risk I'm willing to face," she snarled back, baring her teeth. "I will not back down, and I will not resign to a fate unbecoming of me. I am, by all records, capable of being one of the most ruthless, unsavory people you'll ever meet."

"If you become that, you'll lose all the friends you made, all the 'exclusive' people you care about." He argued back, knowing that point would hurt her.

"I shouldn't have gotten attached in the first place, but the damage is done. This is all just more proof that I should be alone, but no, you had to go and ruin that! You and your damned indescribable aura!" she shook with the need to hit something.

"You're acting like a stubborn child!" he snapped back at her, making her wince. An image of her father popped into her head, yelling at her when she threw a tantrum after one their training sessions.

"I'd rather act like one that actually be one," she breathed out with a growl before launching herself at him. He nearly jumped in surprise. She was normally much more in control of herself.

The entire cabin was awake, peeking through their doors now. Yusuke felt his jaw drop as Hiei hit the floor with the small girl on top of him, her fists barely getting deflected away from pummeling his face.

"Iruni!" Kurama called, jumping up to pull her off. She elbowed him in the gut when he got too close, landing a solid smack on the fire demon's chest. Hiei snarled and flipped over, trapping her under him as he grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the ground. They breathed raggedly at each other with sneers. Tipping her head back, her chin lifted in the air as she stubbornly stared him down.

"I have to fight him, because I have to win." She finally glared. His eyes moved to her mouth almost out of compulsion, feeling her chest rise and fall under him. She practically panting.

"Why's that?" he moved back up to her eyes, trying to appear disinterested.

"Because if he kills me, then you'll be next," she was trying to sound aloof too. "I'd hate to lose a _teammate_ to such a backstabbing bastard."

"You're worried about me?" he raised an eyebrow. She flailed, trying to maneuver herself from being trapped under his body. The heat was making her face red. He tightened his hold, moving his legs to trap hers. If she'd been at full, or even half, strength, she'd have been able to roll him.

"If you die, very bad things will happen, to very large amounts of land and people," she seethed out. He raised his eyebrows. Their faces were so close, and she was completely under his control. The idea had its possibilities.

"Now you know why I'm pissed you'd be brainless enough to nearly get yourself killed, baka onna," he whispered to her, eyes serious as they held her own. Less than an inch and he could kiss her so hard even the detective would blush. He could, at this very moment, mark his intentions. He wouldn't, but he had the power, if he wanted to reach out and take it.

"As soon as I can feel my arms, I'm beating your skull in with something blunt and heavy," narrowed her eyes. "My vote is for Kuwabara's arm, after I sever it for gaping at me."

"What, no threats to just kick my ass?" Hiei chided.

"No, my foot will be busy, what with being shoved up Yusuke's-"

"Enough, thank you!" Keiko glared down at the girl. "Hiei, please get off her."

"No, because she still hasn't learned her place." He raised a defiant eyebrow and Koenma coughed into his fist at the familiar stare. In fact, they were both glaring with the same expression. They're bodies mirrored each other exactly.

"I read somewhere that when you're attracted to a person, you instinctively mimic them." Botan muttered quietly to the girls around her.

"I heard that. And I'll kill you." Iruni squirmed again, trying to get her knee under the youkai for leverage. He smirked and flipped her onto her stomach, slipping one arm around her ribs to pin both hers by her sides while his other hand twisted in her hair. It was coming very loose from the braid, very quickly. Akira let out a warning growl.

"You've already admitted you were attracted to me," Hiei pointed out with a grin. Not a smirk, not an evil sneer, but a grin. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke nearly fell over in shock.

"I'm going to rip your intestines out through your nostrils and play jump rope until they fray into separate pieces," she hissed.

"Let her go, Hiei. I don't think she's enjoying this," Kurama's voice was strict. The fire demon seemed to consider this for a second. "She's just going to get more angry and she needs rest, you've said so yourself."

"My point exactly. If she doesn't stand a chance against me, when I'm not even trying, how is she supposed to survive a blood match with Hiro?" the black clad man let the girl go, and she fell to the ground with a soft thud. As he rose, she jumped to her feet.

"I'm going to bite you so hard, you'll be bleeding for months." She was held back by Shizuru and Koenma. Hiei tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"I dare you to try," he let a darkness fill his eyes that made the other demons shiver, except her. Shrugging off their hands she slammed into him, her hand wrapping around his throat and squeezing as he continued to assess her with black fire burning in his red eyes.

"If the idea didn't excite you so much, I very well might." She squeezed harder. "You should learn now, while you still have the time to prepare for our match, Hiei, that I do not like being subservient. And I do not appreciate being treated like a rag doll. You think I can't handle myself, because of what? Because I took one damn hit for _you_?"

"I think you're weak right now, and you aren't giving yourself time to heal." He covered the wrist of her hand holding him with his own, his fingers wrapping around the shackle there. They'd bandaged around it as best they could on her other arm. "This isn't helping."

"I did not ask your advice," her tone was merciless.

"For someone who has never met Mukuro, you hold a lot of her traits and issues."

The words seemed to slam into her before his eyes, her demeanor crumbling as if this were the worst possible thing he could say. He didn't get it, he respected the demon king. She was strong, iron-fisted, powerful and able to keep control under the most intense situations. She was also overcoming her past.

But the accusation in Iruni's eyes made him wonder what she had thought he'd meant. To his surprise the shackles on her wrists cracked as a surge of power surrounded them, causing an unnatural wind to blur the room around them and fill it with noise. It sounded like a tornado had touched down right in front of them. When the wind was gone there was a very angry red head with a very tight grip on a fire demon left in the wake, metal shrapnel from one cuff littering the ground at their feet.

"I am more powerful than I am willing to reveal." The red hair phased back into black before their eyes, making him blink at her. "And I am more than capable of taking care of myself, be it here or in the ring. Being _weak_ is a trait I reserve solely for my deathbed."

She dropped him and turned away, body stiff.

"You still need to heal," Kurama told her as she passed him. "It's not safe for you to be outside alone."

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about the idiots brave enough to try something." She looked at him harshly, then looked away. "I never thanked you for catching me, fox. I appreciate it along with your efforts to find out what the hell was going on."

He handed her the blue cloth she'd left behind before. "We're partners on this team, it's how we operate."

"Keep in mind, my last partner is about to be torn apart before the eyes of hundreds, if not thousands." She jerked the door open, and walked out, leaving the group and Akira to stare after her. The wolf shot an accusing glare to the fire demon, then jerked his head to the door.

"You can't be serious," the fire demon argued with the silent animal. "I'm not going to apologize, just because she had a temper tantrum."

The lilac eyes narrowed.

"Akira, I am not about to do that."

He got up to stretch, and as the team watched the fire demon seemed to resolve to give up. He looked at the black shirt on the floor and picked it up. Akira seemed to be smiling as the youkai stormed out after the angry girl, mumbling obscenities under his breath and clutching a black shirt in his fist.

"Is he talking and we just don't hear it?" Yusuke stared at the obviously gloating animal as it settled back down to sleep. Kurama eyed him.

"No, no I don't think so. It must be a trick Hiei learned from Iruni. She'd obviously be able to understand one of her own." The fox explained simply, turning to the sleep deprived group. "Perhaps we should forget about them tonight and get some rest?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kazuma yawned and shuffled back into the room he shared with Koenma, his sister, and Yukina. Genkai, Keiko, Yusuke and Botan disappeared back into their room. Before disappearing Genkai turned a wistful eye to the waiting kitsune.

"Those two are just about to explode from all that pent of frustration," she told him and he laughed quietly, nodding.

"It's even worse that they both have such strong feelings and neither is going to be the first to bow the weakness." He agreed.

* * *

A fist punched into the bark of a tree with limited resolve, a second one following as it retracted only to reconnect. Iruni continued to pound her knuckles into the tree even after the pain started and the blood began to flow. Her entire left side felt weak. She needed to be strong.

No one else was going to be strong for her.

"How dare he!" she growled at the night around her. "Who does he think he is? I am Amon-Shinpi. I am strong, I have proved so time and time again, and I am not to be underestimated. I am not weak."

She gave out a strangled cry of anger as her fist flew forward only to be caught by a bandaged palm, ruby eyes looking at her dully.

"Do you always talk to yourself while committing crimes against the environment?" the deep voice was just like the night to her, something to be drank in slowly and admired for all its worth. It held many things, and like the night, could reveal just as much. "You nearly killed that tree."

"I suppose you have something to say about my strength now?" she sneered, though to him it looked more like an angry wince. He let his hand slip over her fist and down her arm, suddenly tightening as he spun her.

The bark of the old plant bit into her back as he held her against it, his hand pinning her arm slightly above her head. His other hand was holding something black, that he threw over his shoulder, allowing him to take her left wrist into his hand and pin it parallel to the other. She didn't fight him, something he worried about. There were circles under her eyes, and despite her display back at the cabin, she seemed to be shaking a bit with the weight of her anger.

She looked fragile. It seemed unnatural to think the word about her, as he stared, but it was there in the air like the wind. A lot of things he thought seemed unnatural to him suddenly, because even though she looked like she might collapse she held the air of a woman about to destroy her half of the world. He didn't doubt for a second that she'd try it either, just to prove she could do it.

_Son of a bitch_, he thought as he stared into her indigo eyes with shock, _I think I might've met my match._

They stared at each other for a few seconds, each painfully aware of the other, until Hiei pulled away. Iruni was leaning against the tree as if she were as lithe as ever, her body sleek. He really did like the new bandaging better. She had a nice stomach, and smooth skin.

Except for the new scar forming above her heart. But he didn't mind things like that. In fact, they proved to be more attractive. Nothing quite like a woman willing to mop the floor with your blood, and a badge of honor to prove it. He smirked at the image. His eyes turned back to the girl, watching her arms cross over her chest in an illusion of nonchalance, her fiery blue eyes deceiving the innocence. Despite looking like she'd been drug through hell, there was something undyingly beautiful about this particular woman, the demon noted mentally, even in human form. It had to be the aura she projected.

Then his mind replaced the dark hair with red and he very nearly growled out loud.

"If you're done day dreaming about my ass, I have something to say you overbearing, overprotective, jerk," Iruni quirked her eyebrow, the blue cloth around her face hiding her lips.

"Yeah, what is that?" he raised his own eyebrows to mock her.

"I want you to be my mate."

_Right now?_ The fire demon couldn't control the blush on his cheeks any more than the shell shocked expression he had donned. The wolf regarded him with humor, obviously pleased she'd managed to make him flounder despite being half dead.

Looking at her, as poised and deadly as she was known to be, he couldn't form a response to that, and she seemed to expect just that reaction.

"You still have to beat me," she explained flippantly, watching him. "And you still have to prove you aren't going to kill me given the first opportunity, so it may be years before this happens, but I wanted you to know."

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Because you haven't even begun to know how I can be," she smiled under the rag, letting it light up her eyes mischievously. "But when I'm done here, you'll be able to. Although, if you want, I can show you some now. It might change your mind about liking me. Won't change the way I feel about you though, I'm afraid I'm a little too far gone for that."

"You cannot be worse than me, or Kurama, or the demon's we've faced." He sneered at the idea.

"Oh, but I can. In fact, I think the fact that I can do the same things as you, and Kurama, and the demon's you've faced while being female and maintaining a hidden identity should scare the life out of you." She walked forward slowly. Stalking might've been a better term.

_Holy hell Shinpi, when did you turn into hunter?_

"Are you ready?" she breathed, her head tilted to the side as she stood just a half foot away from him.

"For?" he furrowed his forehead.

"To get a taste of what I'll be like after I recover from this damned torturous tournament," she didn't wait for his response before touching his Jagan and suddenly their world dissolved into black.


	33. The Past the Present

Wow, this chapter is the longest yet. I'm so…iffy on how this turned out. I wanted to put in a lot of different memories, and they were supposed to be darker but they turned out much different than I'd imagined. Instead I somehow developed a way to reveal different facets of Ichi's personality. That was more the point so I think I'm alright with it.

I really want to know if this chapter makes sense, so please don't be scared to criticize it. I'd much rather turn around and rewrite it (for the sixth time, no exaggeration) than have anyone lost or have it unworthy of being read. But I also needed to move the plot forward, so I couldn't spend 17 pages just between Hiei and Iruni, at least not yet. But I hope no one is disappointed.

I've just been getting such beautiful reviews! Really, all of you mean so much to me now, and I almost tear up every time someone new comes along and has something nice to say. It really thrills me to no end.

And I'd like to proudly say, Light up the Sky by Yellowcard was revealed to me by Noyesgirl as a song for Iruni. Temptation by Garbage and a few other songs have been bouncing around my head for them too. I'm so excited that someone suggested a song for one of the characters! Especially my Iruni. It makes me feel all giddy and proud.

Anyways, I really want to thank all of you for being so patient with me. I'd never quit this story and I'm really glad I finally got this chapter out. It took forever because I had to rewrite it so many times to get it to something I thought was good enough to post. I actually really like how this turned out, even if I'm not sure about how people will react to it.

I'd like to point out that scene where Hiei is thinking to himself is what I kept getting stuck on. I never knew who to have interrupt him. I wrote Iruni doing it in two different ways and Kurama once. Finally I settled on this way.

I also find it funny that Hiei assumes that Iruni meant life-mates when she never specified. Just thought I'd point that out, which you'll understand after this chapter. Next chapter I'll have her explanation and all that.

So let me know, and enjoy my friends.

* * *

Iruni stared at the ballot, Kurama on her left and Hiei on her right, both men were slightly behind her. Yusuke stood to the front right. It made the kitsune painfully aware of the connections in the group as they all stood tense, eying the single sheet of paper they were hovered around.

"Down in front!" someone shouted.

"Hey, move." Another man shoved.

Iruni, and Yusuke both flashed their fists out, knocking the men unconscious without any real effort or movement.

_Lord Amon-Shinpi vs Lord Hiro_

"This is almost anticlimactic," Hiei dared to smirk, watching the girl's shoulders tense. "Just one more day, then."

"They singled you out of the group, forcing you to fight on a day when the rest of us don't." Kurama commented, slightly angry.

"He wants everyone I care about to watch me die, again." She shrugged, letting the anger and stress roll out of her. "Just one more day and all of this will be done."

They all turned as one unit and stalked off, Kurama hanging back to speak to Hiei.

"What happened after you left last night? No one died, I hope." The fox eyed his friend. The fire demon was different today, something seemed… almost brighter about him.

"Shinpi told me about herself," the simple response made the fox stop, eyes dropping down to his partner in crime.

"That's it?" he was genuinely dumbfounded. Hiei stopped too, causing Iruni and Yusuke to turn to stare at them. The girl looked at Hiei, who looked back before turning to Kurama. Shrugging she continued to walk away, leaving Yusuke to his own devices. Green eyes watched the swift, nearly relaxed, aloofness of her gait.

"We reached an understanding." Hiei stated, making both other men to twitch as Yusuke joined them.

"So you and the runt confessed your love for each other?" the hanyou his hand through his hair.

"No," he blinked, shaking his head. "Love is a useless human emotion that cripples the minds of fighters. She confessed something slightly more pertinent."

"What was that?" they asked as one voice.

"Her past," he rolled his eyes at their dramatic expressions. "She showed me some of her memories. And she told me that it would probably be best if I went back to Mukuro after the tournament, at least for a while, because I was her heir and that is where I belonged."

"Why would she say that?" Yusuke rubbed his neck.

"Because she doesn't want him to have to choose between her and his current life," Kurama explained softly, watching the fire demon carefully. "Because she's scared of what his decision might be."

"She knows what it will be, and that's what bothers her. Shinpi is smart, and she is fighting her nature." Hiei voiced his annoyance in the last statement. "But she's also made her decision."

"Obviously this is a bad topic, let's move on," the detective nudged his friend with a wink. "So, what all did ya see?"

* * *

_Amon-Shinpi clasped her hands behind her head as she leaned against the trunk of the tree, balanced on a branch. Her bow staff sat balanced on her lap as her pixie length hair caught in the wind a bit. She looked to be about eleven years old. Akira slept on the ground below her, his two tails occasionally twitching in the breezes._

_"What are you doing up there, Ichi?" she looked down through one eye to see her sister staring up at her with golden orbs._

_"I'm waiting," came the response, her voice lazy._

_"For what? The sun to burn out? Father is due back at any time and mother is worried!" she glared up at her sister, the younger of the twins._

_"Kuya, do me a favor and go make some tea or something. I told you, I'm waiting." The girl stretched her arms above her head and rose to her toes on the branch, jumping down to land in a kneel beside her sister._

_Looking at her, Ichi frowned, mentally checklisting their differences. Weren't twins meant to be alike? It didn't seem that while her figure remained young and boyish, her sister was already beautifully filling out._

_"What are you waiting on Amon-Shinpi?" Kuya demanded, hands on her slightly fleshy hips._

_"Something you shouldn't be here to witness, sister. Go back to the safety of the castle." The demand was authoritative. Kuya sighed, glaring pitifully at the stronger of the pair. Her sister had been born to lead, and she really didn't find much harm in doing things her own way, no matter how brutal or dangerous that may be._

_"Is this about the wolves?" the quiet question made the red head jerk._

_"Of course it is! They are killing our guardians!" Ichi snarled, twisting around. "They kill them for their pelts, and leave the bodies to waste away. The pack is nearly depleted and I'm putting a stop to it."_

_"What are you going to do if you catch them?" the more feminine twin asked sternly. "Kill them? Torture them? Turn them over to father?"_

_"Father will get the ring leader," she narrowed her eyes, long bangs falling over her face, "I will handle the rest."_

_After that there was no more arguing, she just left her sister behind with another sharp demand and stalked off to do her job. It took some time, finding the group she'd been waiting for days to see. There were five of them, on the northern border of her father's land, in a small hut. She watched cautiously from the protection of the trees' shadows._

_"Didja see that big one?" one of the men slapped the other on the back. "He looked real mean, but as soon as we took out his leg, it was easy."_

_"Hn. Damn animals always get emotional over their offspring. That's what sets us apart." Another laughed. The silken fur of the wolves they mentioned lay around them in large masses._

_By no small effort Amon-Shinpi kept her temper from escaping right then. This was a high crime to her. Poaching on the Takani territory, especially of the guardian wolves, was considered a capital offense. The punishment was severe._

_But, with her father gone, she'd have to handle it. It would not be easy, on them at least. A dark glint showed in her blue eyes as she silently stalked forward, her staff strapped to her back. She'd demanded that Akira stay outside the castle, for safety reasons. That had been the final tip to Kuya that this would be a messy task._

_Ichi never minded the mess though._

_"These trees are filled with danger, you lot should take great care when you go through them." She spoke smoothly, with a partial smile for them, as she stalked forward._

_"Ya shouldn't be walking around all alone," one of them racked a look up and down her, as if assessing her potential. She offered him an easy smile, once again wishing she seemed more feminine. It was always easier to trick people with you had a chest and hips. That's why Kuya was perfect for tag-team sabotage._

_"I assure, I can take care of myself," she roved her eyes over them, finally stopping as she reached the edge of their group._

_"You from the village?" the narrowed eyed man who sat in the center asked. **He must be the one in charge of the little…get together.**_

_"You could say that," she fluttered her eyes. "I heard that some men were out here and I told my sister that there was no way, and she said that a friend of hers was able to buy the most magnificent fur. I decided to test my luck."_

_"Your hair is truly unusual, young lady," he studied her more intently. "Is there anything we can help you with, Princess?"_

_She cut her eyes to him darkly, eying the knife in his hands. He flipped it around and played with it easily._

_"Trust me, what I'm about to do neither requires help, nor will be granted it," she smirked to herself._

_"You must be Amon-Shinpi, we heard you take your post as Guard very seriously." He stood and walked towards her, dwarfing her small stature. "But such a small and tiny girl is hardly worth us cowering from."_

_"I take my duties seriously because they are serious," she smiled warmly. "My father depends on me taking charge and handling situations just like this. I enforce our laws."_

_He raised an eyebrow._

_"You've been found guilty of poaching the wolves of the Takani Territory, and the punishment is death. Unfortunately for you, I am in charge of just how you die." She sneered when this clicked into the minds of the men now surrounding her. Glancing at them she laughed. "You'll need at least two more men if this will be close to a fair fight."_

_"You talk big, for such a runt," the leader growled, shoving her with a good bit of force to knock her down. She took a single step back to stable herself. He seemed shocked._

_"Your punishment will be suffering the same fate as the lives you've taken," she announced, pulling out her bow staff and giving it a twirl. It was her mother's specialty. "I'm going to beat you, then slowly peel your skin from the underlying muscle while you lay awake and twitching, unable to fend me off. Then I'm going to let the wolves you've been hunting have a feast."_

_"You plan to take on all five of us alone?" he laughed outright at that, which made her eyes narrow in anger._

_"Do you know why I am my father's third in command?" she growled cautiously. He shook his head, humor still lighting his eyes. "Because I earned it. I fought tooth and nail, and I shed more blood than I thought possible to get where I am."_

_"You're a little girl whose daddy has too much power for his own good," someone else laughed. The whole group joined in. "And now we're going to tear you apart."_

_Swinging the staff around she hit one in the head before jerking the stick back into the forehead of the leader. Before the rest could move she landed two punches and swept their feet from under them, knocking each one unconscious. With a wicked sneer the leader watched her pull out a few lengths of rope, ready to tie them up._

_It didn't take long and her nails were digging into the first man's flesh, literally prying it away from his body as he writhed and screamed. She didn't care. And she didn't stop until her blood spattered face and spotted tan training clothes were hovering in the face of the band leader, making him whimper. Her eyes held no warmth, no remorse and no patience. Definitely no youth or innocence._

_"You're, you're a monster, even by our standards. We killed animals, you kill your own species," he scurried backwards and away from her, making her smirk._

_"Darling," she reached down and grabbed his hair, yanking him to his feet. She'd saved the best for last. She'd apologize to her father for handling this all alone, but he'd really pissed her off. "I am above you in every way imaginable, and so are the animals you brutally slaughtered. So do not die thinking we are the same. We are not."_

_Then she finished her task._

* * *

Kurama stood under the girl, looking up as she ignored him. Her hands were behind her head, her left knee bent up. Even he could tell that there were still circles under her eyes. At least she was taking deep breaths without falling into a fit of coughs.

"I suppose you're here to ask about what I've shown Hiei and why I asked him to go to Mukuro's," her voice was lazy, as if this were a perfectly acceptable conversation. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked seriously, his voice nearly frozen.

"I've got nothing left to hide, fox." She peeked one eye open and gazed down at him, "I told him to go not as a way to get rid of him, but because I know he is Mukuro's heir. That means he has certain responsibilities he must attend to. I do not want him to lose out on running her land just because of me."

"Oh," he paused, before jumping up onto the branch she was perched on. "I honestly believed your reasons were more selfish."

"So did he," she smiled to herself, opening both eyes. "I care about Hiei in ways I have yet to care about anyone but my family. Even if I don't think I deserve him, I'm happy he's here. Whether or not he returns those feelings fully is irrelevant. I would die to save him even if I disgusted him. Even if he hated me."

* * *

_"Sister?" Kuya gently laid a hand on her sister's forehead, trying to figure out what was wrong. The girl was sleeping so erratically. The soft touch made blue eyes fly open, her entire body going stiff as she jumped into being awake without hesitation._

_"What's wrong?" Amon-Shinpi looked ready for anything, and hardly female. Kuya clicked her tongue in distaste at her sister's choice._

**_You were just starting to show your beauty. Now look at you._**

_The blue eyed twin had cut her flaming red hair down to a shaggy crop, allowing for no more than an inch of half of length. She thought it'd be easier for everyone to think of her as male this way. The same reason she had started to wrap her chest when she realized her breast were growing in. And why she'd demanded father's blacksmith make her a mask that would hide her soft features._

_"Your face is flushed, again." The clipped concern made the tomboy blush. "You've been drinking heavily again."_

_"I just wanted to sleep," the other complained. Her schedule had gone to hell recently, since she'd been promoted to her father's second in command. She now accompanied him everywhere and fought beside him. She took this charge seriously, it meant the safety of her beloved family was in her hands._

_She could not afford to fail._

_"You should try actually laying down for once." Kuya snapped, her gold eyes narrowing. For a second a twinge of jealousy passed over her sister._

_"The village is full of people who worship us. They pray we will save them from the more cruel leaders. They beg us to watch after their children and to keep them safe." Amon-Shinpi walked over to the wide window of her room, looking down over a small town. Her clothes were simple and white, pants and a shirt. "How am I supposed to betray that with something as futile as sleep?"_

_"They are safe."_

_"No, they are not."_

_"What do you mean?" Kuya sat on her sister's bed, watching as the pale forehead of her sister rested against the cool glass. She looked deeply disturbed and conflicted, two things that were rare on that normally composed face._

_"I can't help but feel as if our life is about to be challenged. Something awful will be happening soon." The quiet admission made all the internal alarms in the other twin go off. Ichi never admitted these things unless she was sure of them._

_"Is the family in danger?" the shaken question made the crop topped girl turn to her sister with caution._

_"We don't thrive here unnoticed, Kuya. You need to grow up and realize that. Mukuro, Raizen, Yomi, they all know we are here. They all know what our land is. Imagine having such an escape for yourself, if you were forced to live in one of those god awful cities." She glowered out the window, her body tense as she thought about her last meeting with Yomi. The blind bastard. He had openly mocked her father's ability to protect their small corner._

_He had mocked **her.**_

_"It would be tempting," the shapely sister looked out the window with concern._

_"I believe Mukuro is planning an attack on us. He is powerful, and he is the one father will not allow me to go see. Yomi has agreed to let us be if we allow him a small reprieve from time to time. Raizen appreciates us harboring humans safely. The man is a lunatic. He actually offered us drinks and a reward for not eating humans. It seems both of them believe they have allies in father." She paused, unsure how to voice her next concern, or how to justify it. She'd never met the last king, just as she'd never heard of an attack against them._

_"And Mukuro?" the question was pleading._

_"He is a tyrant. He takes what he wants, and I fear that he now has his eyes set on us."_

_"But you and father are strong-"_

_"We are not an army!" the snarl made the one on the bed jump, unused to this aggression in her normally calm sister. Ichi was always one to believe she could take on the world. This side was unnerving. This doubt was…it was wrong. Kuya had a panicked look on her face as she took a deep, shaking breath. Amon-Shinpi went on with a tone that relentlessly fueled her sister's fears. "Father is concerned with mother! She is weak and pregnant and is no use in battle. You are no use in battle either. I'm not sure I can handle more than a handful of men at a time. You don't understand what that means and you know nothing of the world outside this paradise. Do not try to comfort me in this."_

_"Ichi," she cried softly._

_"Kuya, just go and see if mother needs something." She dismissed her sister bitterly, her body shaking. The gold eyed twin didn't move. "GO!"_

_"No, not while you are still so shaken," with firm resolve the long haired red head walked over and hugged her sister, tears nearly spilling out her eyes. For a moment Amon-Shinpi wondered how her sister could be so weak compared to her own strength. Then her eyes softened and she gladly returned the warmth in the embrace._

_"I need to be stronger, I have to be able to defend us."_

* * *

Hiei felt the tension in his shoulders as the memories played through his head. Damn it. Shinpi was lodged into his brain like some parasite. Growling he gave up on meditation for the third time since leaving his allies.

About now Kurama would be talking to the girl about the sincerity of her intentions, if he had deciphered what they were. The fire demon growled again. He didn't like how close to the fox the girl seemed to be getting, but then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Kurama was analytic enough to keep things in perspective and he was loyal.

The red eyed demon fell into his mind, replaying the quick flashes of memory that she'd shared with him. They kept invading his thoughts.

_"Look, I don't want an answer." She had warned before the second memory started. Shinpi looked like she was trying to not fall over, exhausted, but this was important. He'd nag her later._

_"Why are you showing me these things?" he questioned in a reserved voice. She shrugged._

_"You deserve to see me at my worst." The answer was so simple, so calm. _

_"You want me to know what you're inviting me to get into," he understood perfectly._

_"You know I haven't always been this way," she gestured her hand to show how she was now. Peaceful, calm, composed, tolerant. The first memory had not been tolerant and in fact, she'd reminded him of himself. She'd been truly ruthless and unforgiving and judged swiftly and acted quickly. _

_"That's all? You want me to see your worst?" he had a feeling that wasn't the case. She had more to show him. _

_"You should also see me weak, before it happens. See what I've been willing to die for, who I've been willing to die for. I want you to understand a lot, and this is the easiest way."_

_"Hn."_

_"I'd also like to request something." Her eyes looked unsure but her voice was firm as she spoke this. He blinked and nodded._

_"No matter if you win or lose, I think it would be best for you to return to Mukuro. She is your commander," this was not something he'd been expecting her to say. "And it would keep you in Makai, where you want to be. Not in Ningenkai with me."_

"Moronic Shinpi," he snarled to no one. What had that meant? That she didn't want him to be in Ningenkai with her or that she knew he preferred Makai? If it was the first why bother confessing to him? Well, she didn't confess anything. She declared, so sure and in control.

When the hell did she decide to speak so calmly on all these matters? It infuriated him that she could be so in control of herself when all he wanted to do was act out in confusion. She'd explained that she had no more confusion, she understood her emotions now. She wanted him as a mate and that wouldn't change, even if he should choose to reject her.

How can someone want someone that deeply? What was the point? If she wanted a mate, why go after someone and then tell them it was alright if they didn't reciprocate?

"Damn it!" he yelled, his heat rising. She'd confused him this time, terribly confused him. The things she'd showed him were so personal, so open. She'd hid nothing about the memories.

It had been complete and total trust. How could she sit there and let that happen? One of the biggest mistakes someone in their world could make was trusting someone too completely. You always had to keep an eye open, always had to watch your back. Shinpi acted as if he could never rise against her.

Or maybe she didn't care.

Hiei wanted to yank his hair out.

And then, there had been that damn serene look on her face when it had been finished. When she couldn't bare to show him anymore she actually looked at peace.

_"I've done everything I needed to," she smiled at him, her eyes clear and shining. "It's all up to you now Hiei. Whatever you decide to do."_

Who the hell followed logic like hers? No that wasn't the problem and he knew it. He was dodging around the real issue.

When he'd first realized she was attracted to him, he hadn't minded. He still didn't. In fact he didn't even mind that he was the top candidate to be with her. It made him…happy.

That was the problem. How long would this happiness last? She had seemed certain he would turn with his tail between his legs and stalk off with a quick rejection. That wasn't how things worked in Makai. That wasn't how people chose mates or committed to them. Demons, even females, were always aggressive when seeking their chosen.

She'd been relaxed and calm. She'd left it all up to him and acted as if that made no difference and that it wouldn't rip her soul out if he turned her down. In fact, she'd even told him to take his time. Fight her, spend some time in Demon World gathering his thoughts and trying out his life, then come back to her. She'd wait.

Demons didn't wait. Humans waited.

Damn baka humans, corrupting all the best demons.

He wanted her, he knew it, he had admitted it a while ago. But forever was a long time. She wanted children, and that was something he had never counted on. They were a lot of responsibility and a very strong tie to someone else. When you had a child with someone it was the perfect molding of the two of you, a permanent impression of the things you'd done, that's how she had felt in one of the memories. He'd never wanted a child, and he was glad for that. In his world there was no room for something small and weak. And he certainly didn't need a daily reminder of his sins.

He couldn't be with her and then deny her the one thing she truly wanted. Could he? No. Even to him that was cruel. Maybe she hadn't looked at him hard enough. He had expected a short, maybe intense, relationship. He had wanted the possibility of mating. He wasn't sure he could handle the actual decision set on his shoulders though.

He'd wait, and watch her. Nothing would change, she'd promised that, and he would act as if she hadn't said something so personal.

And, especially around the detective, he would not admit he was happy she'd chosen him.

Growling again he let his mind shift to the positive side of this.

Shinpi wanted to be his. That was simple. She was attracted to him, loyal, powerful and deserving. She would not ask him to change or to become something he was not. Accepting him for what he was, and his past, was a large winning point. Also she was his ally and had already saved his life twice. She now carried a scar because of him.

"But is it worth my life?" he muttered to himself. "Damn it! Shinpi, you aggravating idiot! Why can't you act like a normal demon?"

* * *

_Smoke clogged the air, making it hurt to breath. Dear gods. It had begun._

_Flying into action Amon-Shinpi cut down two demons closest to her, desperate to keep them away from her castle. From her sleeping baby brother and weak twin. Somewhere close by her mother was fighting for the same things, as was her father. Two more men, the blacksmith and her father's third in command, were helping._

_This is all the ammunition they had to face down the hundred or so demons of the army storming towards them. With a growl she took out some more, jumping and slashing as fast as she could. And fast was something Amon-Shinpi did very well. Killing in the name of her land and family was even better. She surged forward and then felt herself yanked back by her shirt. Something sank its teeth into her and she roared in a rage, spinning and tearing its head off._

_She was going to be painted in blood before the end of this horrible night. Something was on fire, she could taste the ash in the air, and as she stared over the lifeless shoulders of the demon she'd just killed she realized what it was._

_"NO!"_

_Without thinking about where her actions were coming from she took off, leaving the thrill of battle of behind her. Her short hair flurried in the movement. Someone shouted behind her, she thought it was her father, but she didn't stop. Her feet kicked harder against the ground as she raced towards the burning castle._

_"Kin! Kuya! I'm coming!" she shouted, glad her mask was already tied in place. She broke through the doors with her wind, someone had thrown the barricade, and the servants who met her screamed in excitement before pouring out. The place was choked with smoke._

_Her heart thudded in her chest in an unfamiliar emotion, her body trembling._

_"Kuya!" she screamed, and closed her eyes to sense her sister and brother. Second floor, the nursery. She ran up the stairs in a blur, aware the back of the building was burning. Flurries of ash filled the holes of her mask, and she swallowed the taste of fire._

_It didn't take long to find them, Kuya was standing in front of the child's cradle with her bow pointed down, a quiver over her shoulder and a wild look of fear in her eyes. The one weapon she'd proved proficient in, thanks to her sister's encouragement. There was a cloth tied around her face and she'd bet anything that Kin had one around him too._

_"You're supposed to be fighting with mother and father!" Kuya's alarm was disregarded as Amon-Shinpi flashed forward and picked up the baby, then wrapped her arms around her sister so the child was guarded between them._

_"Hold your breath," she whispered and gold eyes widened as a green bubble of energy surrounded them protectively. Then all the air in the room drained out, and with it followed the rest of the castle. The noise was defeaning and the wind pulled everything off the walls and away from them. It surged out the front the door like a torrent storm. The flames died without anything to fuel them, and then with a staggering breath the girl with blue eyes seemed to realize what she'd done. It took a few year-long seconds to gather herself as her sister panted beside her, cooing over the child._

_Dear gods, she'd just abandoned her men in combat to save her brother._

_Her body went stiff, her heart thudding and lungs ceasing to operate correctly. How could she do something so shameful? So idiotic and wrong?_

_The guilt never died when she returned to field, and found her mother and father sprawled out. Knowing she should've been fighting beside them. Knowing she could've saved them. Knowing that with enough effort she could've done both. Part of her screamed in outrage, and part curled up and died._

_Instead of dwelling on her own self loathing she bent beside her father and took the sheath from his side and sword from his hand, whispering a prayer for forgiveness. She'd failed him, but that didn't make her duties any less light now._

_She'd just inherited a kingdom, that came with a lot of responsibilities. Her guilt overshadowed that when she faced her two living fighters. Just seeing the disgrace in the blacksmith's eyes had her wanting to crawl on the ground in self loathing, begging for someone to tell her she'd made the right decision. She saved her family, the ones that couldn't fight for themselves. She had protected the helpless, didn't that mean anything?_

_Before the sun rose the next morning she had her parents buried in her mother's garden, and Kuya stood beside her as the first blood red and gold rays of sun peaked over their tattered surroundings._

_"I'm sorry." Amon-Shinpi placed her hand on each mound with a tear, her head bowed as her sister clutched the quiet little boy. "I'm sorry but I will never regret choosing him over you. I cannot bare to regret this. I loved you dearly, and I shall love Kin Jiro as my own, and I only wish I was less selfish."_

_"You did the right thing," Kuya whispered hoarsely, her eyes swollen with pain and loss._

_And with her sister's words the composed, harsh, suddenly crowned twin found herself in the painful grasp of unbreakable sobs and tears that tasted like betrayal. She was weak. She had failed. She was disgusting for all of this._

_She deserved to be in the ground in place of them._

* * *

"Sorry," the light apology made Hiei jump from his thoughts. Lifting his face he met a pair of azure eyes. She was bending at the waist to stare at him in the eye, he should've at least _sensed _her. "You know, if you don't get your head out of the clouds I'm going to have to kickass for you again."

"Shut up," he snapped, but a smirk tipped his lips up. He noticed she had her mask tied to her side instead of on her face. He'd asked her to stop wearing it so much around him, he despised it, and she'd listened to him.

"Witty." she raised an eyebrow. "Are you looking down my shirt, Hiei?"

He snapped his eyes back to her and just happened to notice that she was in her training outfit, her top v-cut so that her binding was clearly visible with how she was bent over. That made his smirk widen as he realized she was flirting with him. As she stood up straight she smiled too.

"I thought you could use a smile after all the soul searching, but I suppose a twisted smirk is good enough." She stretched her back, making it pop. His eyes traced the movement and then he sobered up as he took in the details of her arm. It was still bandaged down to her palm.

His crimson eyes studied his own binding, on the opposite side.

"Dear gods, how do they do it?" the question brought him back to reality. She was glaring at him sharply. What had he missed?

"What?" he raised his eyebrow as he regarded her. There were circles under her eyes still, a testament that she still hadn't slept like she'd told him she would. That was bothersome. She should've listened to him.

"You turned into a space cadet," she pointed her finger at his nose, laughing as his eyes crossed before he realized it. Though her attitude still seemed light, it wasn't as playful now.

"You should've been resting," he scolded haughtily. "What are you thinking? Your match is tomorrow and you're just going to stay up all day and not be able to train."

"No rest for the wicked," she rubbed her neck sheepishly at his nagging of her. It was unlike the little demon to be so openly worried. "Besides, Yusuke is waiting for his match to start and Kurama just left to go get him. I told him I'd take you back too."

He didn't like the way she was staring at him now. It wasn't quite a glare, but it sure as hell wasn't comforting. Of course any expression the little okami gave could be dangerous, even her kindest smiles.

"So, I'm going against my instincts am I?" she quirked her eyebrow and he nearly winced at the coldness of her look. Not that he would ever act on such a weak urge. Instead he stared back stoically while she fought to not ask what he'd made of her memories.

"Everything you've done since asking me to be your mate has been against our nature," he was rather proud that his voice was so cool.

"Is it now?" she still looked poised to kill him.

"You haven't shown any of the signs of a demon on the prowl," she laughed at him and his eyes narrowed and darkened. "What's funny about this?"

"You're mad?" she looked at him then shook her head. "No, you're disappointed. You're actually bothered that I'm not stampeding around trying to force you into my bed and my life?"

"When you say it like that," he growled, "it sounds moronic."

"It is moronic," she chided a bit cruelly. Hiei had to admit, when the woman put her mind to it she could pull of menace rather well. With another laugh she rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips as she judged him.

"You aren't acting like a demon, that's all I'm saying. You've been corrupted by the humans," he sneered in his defense. Why was he arguing about this?

"Hn." It was when she turned away with her hair in a fresh braid that he remembered the night before and his urge to show their entire group his claim on her. He'd intended to act out on that feeling once they were alone, but she'd passed out before he had gotten a chance to.

And now she was here, teasing him, acting like he was a child. That would not do.

* * *

_A very small red headed girl, the appearance of a three year old, ran through the woods hopping from branch to branch with such a stealth that her father had to stare in astonishment as he followed on the ground._

_"Careful now darling," he called, worried his daughter was going to hurt herself._

_"I'll be fine," she told him, pausing on a thin sprout before launching ahead again. He watched with wide blue eyes as her foot slipped and she went flying towards the ground. The tiny body landed hard, a dust cloud billowing up around her as he walked to see if she was alright._

_"Amon-Shinpi, I told you to be careful," he ruffled the top of her head, swaying her waist length red hair._

_"I'm going to be a warrior like you!" she declared excitedly, beaming at him. "I don't have the time to be careful!"_

_"If you plan to fight then caution is the one thing you absolutely must learn to master," he laughed, shaking his head at the high energy girl. She danced around happily before crouching down, one hand's fingertips pressed into the earth and the other arm slightly behind her. With a smile she leapt into the air, spinning as her foot kicked a four inch thick branch off of a tree._

_"You've been practicing, you little show off." He smiled at her._

_"You told me that once I got better at all the practices and defenses and healings that I could learn to fight. So I'm going to be the very best at everything and you'll never have to doubt me! I'll always be perfect and do everything right, because you are the best and you're my teacher." She pointedly picked the heavy branch up off of the ground, leaping up onto the branch below the one she'd broken. Precariously she held the branch up, balancing it on her shoulder and guiding it with one hand while another glowed green. She healed the tree easily._

_"See?" she looked back down at her father with pride. "Perfect."_

* * *

_"Haha, little brat," one of the villager boys teased, picking on the board bodied girl while her sister blushed beside her, her arms crossed over her budding chest. "At least your sister looks like a girl! You look like a boy! Little boy Amon-Shinpi! Prince of the Weaklings."_

_"Amon-Shinpi is not weak!" Kuya defended her sister loudly, a sneer on her face as her thin arms flew to her sides with her fists clenched. "She is a better fighter than you and she has more integrity."_

_"Ha," a taller boy laughed. "He's nothing but a spoiled fruit. All he ever does is pick fights and cause trouble! He even steals."_

_"Stop calling her a boy!"  
"Kuya, it's alright," the quiet admittance silenced them all with that shattering power the until now quiet twin held. The voice of someone who could easily take control but was unwilling. "Let them have their fun. Besides, I do look like a boy."_

_"But you haven't been given a chance to develop!" the golden eyed girl glared at her sister then at their attackers. "These idiots have no idea how beautiful you'll be! But I know. One day, people will absolutely be beside themselves with the chance to get to be your mate."_

_The blue eyed Amon-Shinpi blushed at this remark, not at all certain this was going to happen. She'd fallen far behind her sister in development, and her mother blamed her rigorous training. All the soft muscle and fat on her body had been clenched into muscle. There was nothing close to being feminine about her, nothing attractive._

_"You have such a nice smile though," the weak defense from Kuya made Ichi blink. Her sister had obviously felt defeated, but the compliment was new to her. "I mean, when you smile, it's just so honest and it's like you've never had to see anything bad in your life. It's comforting. Someone is going to fall in love with that smile."_

_"I-well-I don't think you're right Kuya," the meek answer wasn't like her stubborn sister at all._

_

* * *

_

"Shinpi," Hiei called out, making her stop. "You have to admit this isn't the way this is done in our world."

"Our world doesn't believe in things the way I do, the way my family does," she furrowed her brow and stared at the ground bitterly. "That's why this damn oasis was created. This isn't about being a part of that monstrous society out there," her eyes flicked to the side as if to gesture the world beyond them, "This isn't about how _they_ do things. It never has been for me."

Her sudden acidic response made him raise an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were scared," he leaned smugly against a tree as she raised her eyes, they had widened quite a bit, and her blazing cheeks.

"I am not afraid of anything as useless as emotions!" she yelled at him childishly.

"Yes you are," he smirked, walking forward. Her blue eyes watched him warily, as if he might strike out at any time. "You know, I've been trying to wrap my head around you all day and it hasn't done a damn thing for me."

"Hn." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to focus on how confusing you are right now, though," he admitted with a different tweak to his lips. This was almost a grin, like a hybrid smirk that screamed she was about to be in danger. "I just want retribution for what I've had to give up."

"Excuse me?" she raised her eyebrows high up on her forehead making him chuckle darkly. Crimson orbs slid up her slowly, tracing every curve into his permanent memory until his reach that sweetly sculpted, blushing face.

"Well, yesterday in the cabin I had planned on silencing our argument in a way that would've made the detective blush," he smirked at the thought in his head. "And then I held back, to save both of us some harassment. But you went and got heavy lidded on me before I had a chance to act out on this urge when we were alone."

"And now?" she was pulling the cool mask back into place.

_No, not this time. Not in front of me._ He shook his head, eyes narrowed as she tried to dismiss this. Hiei was not about to let her get out of this situation without realizing she had cost him some self control and a nice outlet for his want.

This was how demons acted towards their potential mates.

He walked up to her and she bit her lip, making him growl. The sound made her eyes leave his mouth, which he'd just realized she'd been staring at, and meet his glowing red irises. The fire demon could tell she was nervous, but why, he wasn't sure. She'd been with at least one man before. He'd kissed her before. Jin had kissed her, a thought he refused to dwell on at the moment.

"Why do you look so startled?" he muttered as he reached her. His ran the fingers on his right hand down over the braid of her hair, wanting to yank the tie out and have those soft tresses free to fall around both of them. "You've been in this situation before."

"I-I" she swallowed, his natural body heat was just so distracting. His scent was all she could breath and it was making her dizzy. He was right, wasn't he? She'd been with Hiro. She'd been in this place. Why did this feel different? Where were the nervousness and confusion and shyness coming from?

She realized with wide eyes that while she'd physically been with someone else in this situation it had been less real, less honest. She hadn't just told Hiro that she wanted him to be hers, truly hers, and he hadn't been acting like he wanted to shred her clothes.

Hiei was just…gods, whatever the hell he was he was awful good at it and her knees were weak with the potential that line of thinking held.

"You make me nervous," she admitted honestly, determined to prove this wasn't a weakness.

"Why's that?" he ran his fingertips from both hands down behind her ears and trailed down her neck and over her shoulders, tracing the lines of her arms. It was not easy to talk when he was touching her so softly.

"You're different," she told him, her voice a little less in control than she'd hoped. He seemed to enjoy hearing that. His hands were starting to trace back up her. "I mean, I've never actually had anyone-"

When she stopped he jerked his eyes up to hers.

"You've never had anyone what, onna?" he demanded, her mouth parted a bit at the rough sound of his voice. "Well?"

"It's a dumb thing to worry over," she dismissed the thought.

"No, tell me," he pressed, red eyes narrowing.

"Fine." How was she supposed to form an argument when he was nearly pressed against her like this? "I've just never had anyone seem so genuinely interested in being with me, without it being related to what I controlled." She rushed on, making him smile a bit. "I mean, it sounds so…conceited I know, but I can't help it. It just doesn't feel like you're using me. I've never felt anything like this. It's so strange, and it makes my blood burn and quite frankly I can't get enough of it."

"You like how I make you feel?" he questioned, head cocked to the side so that his stray bangs fell over his eyes gently. She sighed, as if she were dealing with a tiresome beggar.

"If I didn't like the way you made me feel why the hell would I want you to touch me?" she demanded sarcastically. He gave her hair a playful tug at her tone.

"Watch it," he warned with a smirk. "I want you to say it."

"You already know," she argued pointlessly. "I mean, I already told you."

"You declared me a candidate for your bed," he leaned forward so that their lips were barely apart and his breath was all she could sense. "You never said anything about how feel about me. You merely showed me the parts of you that you thought might drive me off. There was nothing there to indicate you might like this."

To demonstrate 'this' he ran one hand over her ribs, across her back and down the line of her spine, stopping on the hollow of her back as he pressed his body against hers. A shaky sigh escaped her lips, eyes closed under his touch. He didn't know, and neither did she, if it was conscious or not but her body arched against his.

Placing a kiss on the base of her throat he continued, "A man should know what he's wanted for. If you just think I'd be a strong companion, that's one thing. But," he brushed his other hand against her cheek gently, and her eyes fluttered open. "if you like the way you feel around me, that's a bit more complicated."

"No one has ever made me feel like you do," she whispered, unable to make her voice steady or loud, "and as much as it terrifies me I find that I don't have the strength to want to live without you."

His lips crushed against hers, a growl already escaping his throat as her hands gripped him. Stepping forward a bit blindly he found a tree pressing into his hand on her back and used it as support.

The fire demon cupped the wolf's face gently, pressing himself against her as their lips moved in the most perfect sync. It was too easy to fall into step with this woman. And despite trying to appear collected and refined he knew better than anyone that she was wild and untamed at heart, something that thrilled him. He'd been with other women, and many of them had clung to him, but they all paled in how her fingernails bit in the nape of his neck slightly as she whimpered against his mouth. None of them knew how to make his skin raise with excitement just from a light touch or sound.

He hadn't planned on her truly liking him. Not that Hiei minded, he just hadn't been fully prepared for it. It made him question his own feelings for the girl in his arms.

"Hiei," she breathed, the sound a slight moan as she pulled back a bit.

"They can wait," he panted, a little shocked that he needed so much air suddenly.

"Hiei," the softness with which she could speak his name, the name that now struck fear into too many to count, it made him growl and press himself tighter against her, hands both now on her hips.

This could be his, he remembered, and all it would take was a simple word. He could drag her away whenever he wanted and just let loose. Another growl sounded as his mind went to a more primal place. Her teeth had caught his bottom lips and without even questioning that she'd taken over the dominate role in the kiss he let her have was she wanted.

He could shake the forest with his little wolf demon, and she'd probably leave him exhausted. Had she even stated that she wanted to be life-mates? He couldn't remember. But he knew that's what it would come to. Why not jump ahead to the end of the equation. She wanted him, and she was playing for keeps. The crazy woman was willing to lay herself on the line to have him, if he'd have her in return.

Did he really want that? Was this a senseless lust, or something more on his part? He couldn't agree to her demand, no matter what his feral instincts were muttering in the back of his mind, if he couldn't give her what she wanted.

With a shuddering breath they broke apart, her chest heaving against his, her face red.

"You want to hear something that'll make you insane with my idiocy?" she asked him breathlessly, eyes studying his face with a small light he liked to think he'd placed there.

"I love hearing about you making a fool of yourself," he smirked, refusing to give up his place against her.

"When I dove in front of you," she started and he sobered up quickly. "I completely forgot that I was in my human form."

He blinked. That was rather stupid of her.

So why had he done the exact same thing? Her human body was frail, in comparison to her form, and would naturally take longer to heal. Wanting to smack his palm to his face he instead buried his forehead in the juncture of her neck, chuckling at them both. She was always so full of shock and awe value, he didn't know what to do except laugh.

* * *

_There had to be over two hundred of them. Amon-Shinpi reached back and tied her hair in a lower ponytail as she eyed the army standing between her and her conquest._

_All these years of searching and wandering and wondering. All this lost time and here she stood in front of the coward's army, ready to sweep his tiny world into hell. Her white clothes felt heavy against her skin, she'd been in nothing but simple garments for decades. She wished her sword was at her side as her eyes focused and her brother's voice urged her on._

_And without remorse she attacked the first wave of humans that was sent at her, determined to hack through every limb and life that stood between her and Hiro._

* * *

Hiei shook his head free of the one memory he had asked her to bypass. He already had seen how it ended. She'd shown him despite his request, and he found himself boiling afterwards. Out of all the things she'd revealed, this was the worst. It bothered him the most, and not because of her actions.

He could care less about a pathetic human army.

Shinpi had been killed, that's what had upset him. She'd actually lost and that one battle had marred her for life, it interrupted the smooth flow of her skin, and it dented her ability to think about the man determined to slaughter her. No, that was not something he wanted to relive thinking about.

Sighing a bit huffily the red eyed demon slid his eyes over to the girl who was, apparently, determined to burrow herself in his mind until all his thoughts went back to her. Even now he was studying the way she leaned against the wall across from him, head tilted down with her eyes closed, mask in place. His tongue flicked over his own lips, which were slightly swollen, as he thought about what was under that mask.

He was going to thoroughly enjoy taking it from her and crushing it like a tin can.

The detective was talking to the fox, and occasionally the girl would add in a comment on his fighting style or his opponent. 'Yusuke, if you keep throwing with your shoulder, you're going to fracture your rotator cuff.' or 'We're almost in the final rounds, don't start getting nerves now. Idiot.'

Her eyes slowly opened and caught him staring and he smirked, knowing if she wasn't wearing that mask they'd see her bruised lips.

* * *

_Blue eyes started to focus on the world again, opening and closing a few times until she was certain that the whiteness was not in her mind but real._

**_Snow._**

_"Where am I?" she groaned to herself, sitting up in the snow drift she was on top of. She was going to rip that portal maker's throat out when she found him. If there was one place she never wanted to be, it was anywhere covered in snow._

_She hated the cold._

_And here she was in a winter wonderland, frozen over like it was her own personal version of hell. For a moment she let self pity wash over her. Hadn't she suffered enough? She'd lost everything. Everyone. And she'd already had to kill ten men claiming to be Amon-Shinpi. Why was she being punished?_

_"Are you alright?" a small voice made her turn her head to stare at a small demon child. The girl, it was obviously female, had green hair tied back and was wearing a small kimono. She looked up at the wolf demon with wide red eyes, full of innocence. "You looked like you were in a lot of pain."_

_"I'm always in pain," she muttered wondrously, her tone lost. Blankly she went to get up and found her body stiff._

_"You have funny ears," the girl pointed at the small black triangles situated on the woman's head. Ichi reached up and touched them, then nodded. "I've never seen ears like that."_

_"I'm a wolf demon, we have funny ears," she explained a bit dully._

_"You have a tail too. Why are your ears black when your hair is red?" the girl blinked._

_"I," she paused and realized she didn't have an answer. Looking down at her hands she sighed. "I don't know."_

_The small girl walked over cautiously, looking meek but determined and handed a glass to Amon-Shinpi._

_"Drink this, it will help you feel better." She demanded. The glass was warm in her palm, and she drank it all so fast that she choked, sputtering so that some of the liquid dribbled down her chin. Red in the face from her coughing Ichi drug her sleeve over the spot until it was dry, annoyed at herself. When was the last she had stopped to get food or water? She didn't know._

_"Where am I, little one?" Amon-Shinpi asked softly, her voice a bit strained. "And for that matter, who are you, and why are you giving me something to drink?"_

_"My name is Yukina, and you are in my home. Well you are outside of it actually," she bit her lip and quietly added, "We aren't supposed to receive visitors here. The Elders find nearly everyone outside to be after us and our gifts."_

_"Ice maidens," Ichi whispered with a groan. Naturally. She'd heard of them a few times, but she'd ever met one. And of course it would make sense with her surroundings. For once the woman found herself thankful that she was not in her battle garb, because from what she understood these women definitely did not like men._

_"Yes!" the child beamed. "But I think, since you seem so hurt and harmless, that maybe they'll-"_

_"I've killed too many beings to be harmless, Yukina." She glanced down at the child from the corner of her eyes, lifting her face to the overcast sky. "But I suppose hurt is a good enough term."_

_"You seem sad."_

_The simple depiction made her want to cry into her hands. Sad? She seemed sad?_

_"Did you lose something important, or are you lost?" the child, Yukina, walked closer and placed a small cool hand on the woman's shoulder. Amon-Shinpi knew she had to look awful, her hair a tangled mess and her clothes a tattered heap. But the girl's words seemed so…honest. They rang a truth in her._

_"I am lost. I'll always be lost without him." She closed her eyes and shut her emotions down to avoid the inevitable pain. "My son," she had to pause for a second to realize she needed to correct herself, "I mean my brother, he died. I feel very… helpless without him."_

_"I have a brother too, somewhere," Yukina looked down, a bit upset by this admission._

_"Brothers are important," she nodded. "They help us become who we are meant to be. They somehow complete us, I think. Though I'm sure sisters do the same. I've lost both."_

_"I wish I knew where my brother was, because I don't have anyone to take his place. I often wonder if he knows I'm here or not." The little girl looked so close to tears that the woman pulled her into a hug and smoothed her hand down her hair._

_"I'm sure he knows, and he's thinking of you too," she whispered to the young girl. "He's you're brother after all, it's his job to take care of you and look after you, and you him. That's part of being siblings."_

_"One day I'll find him and we'll make that happen," she suddenly seemed stubbornly determined. Ichi laughed a bit, shaking her head. Sometimes children were so easy to comfort._

_"Never stop looking," she advised warmly. "If I could, I'd help, but I'm not really sure I'm of use in that sort of thing. I'm not good at finding people right now, since I'm so busy trying not to be found."_

_"I'll never stop," Yukina nodded with a small smile, wrapping her small hand around the woman's. "Now let's get you warmed up. You look blue!"_

* * *

The fire demon looked around the room at his teammates. They were all talking about Yusuke's match again, he was first, then Hiei, then Kurama. Shinpi seemed to be relaxed again, though he noticed she was pointedly not looking at him now. How immature of her. He smirked at what her reasoning had to be. She'd admitted a little too much when she'd told him that he made her nervous and feel things that no one else had. He could understand her humiliation.

He didn't like being ignored, none the less. Before he could do anything though, the detective opened his mouth and instantly inserted his foot.

"So, Iru-Ichi are you a virgin?" Yusuke asked, his mistake overshadowed by the questioned he'd so boldly asked.


	34. Teasing

* * *

It's heartwarming how many of you love Yusuke and his silly antics. Though I do too, obviously. Well, we are continuing the embarrassment. Yes!

It's all coming down to the knitty gritty now (rubs hands deviously) so soon we'll have the Iruni and Hiro blow out, and then the Hiei/Iruni fight. Ah. The glorious draw of the battle field!

I'm really pleased with all the people who seem to adore Shinpi. I love it. Kaitou Angel (whose story is really good) and I are planning to roast marshmellows over the bastard's flaming corpse. Anyone wanna join? We can make it a picnic!

WOOO!! (check out her deviantart, because I think she has tons of raw talent.) Emailed me a sketch she did of Iruni and I have to say, I think we see the same girl. She looks very much like I hoped I was describing her to be. I squealed, that's right, out loud when I opened that email. And then I did the Snoopy Dance (my version of a happy dance). I'm so happy! And I went and checked out her other pics and thought they were good too.

Oh! I totally went and updated my own deviantart page. Why is this important? Because I posted the pictures I've drawn of Iruni (though not very good to me, SM is much better)! *dances* While they aren't exactly high grade stuff, they're pretty cool to me. Though my favorites are the one in battle gear and her chibi. I put up chibis of Kurama and Hiei too. I have a lot of free time randomly…

Anyways, I love internal battles and soul searching, so there'll be some of that this chapter. As well as some fluff and plain silliness. I figured, since the next few chapter will probably be intense, that a bit of humor would do everyone some good. Just to avoid confusion, when Iruni says women are vile, it isn't a dog on lesbians. It's the fact she prefers male company in general (pretending to be a man will do that), and openly dislikes most women, especially female demons. She finds them annoying. This is one reason she's so hesitant around the girls in the gang, despite being loyal to them.

* * *

"So, Iru-Ichi are you a virgin?" Yusuke mistake was completely overshadowed by the question he had asked. Red eyes snapped to him in a harsh glare while blue rose from the floor lazily. Green seemed to be too shocked to react more than staring.

"Where the hell did that come from?" the girl demanded, face still lax.

"Just answer the question, or I'm going to assume, and proclaim, the worst," he sneered.

"Only in this body," Ichi gestured down herself lightly, no blush or shame on her face. "But not in the other."

Hiei felt two things as this conversation took place: suspicion and a need to own. The first was more important as he eyed the dark haired hanyou. "What business is this of yours, detective?"

"I just wondered and it seemed like an alright time to ask." He shrugged.

"You're lying, I can smell it," the girl called him out with an impish smile hidden from view. "You wanted to know because you wanted to hear whether or not Hiei and I had sex last night."

The fire demon found himself twitching at the half demon, both annoyed that he hadn't picked up on this and that the bastard had dared ask his woman such a question in the first place. And that she'd answered.

_My…woman?_ Red eyes turned to Iruni who had chosen to close her own and guard her arms over her chest. The she-male didn't seem very open at the moment, but he had to admit, the way it reverberated in his head was so awful. He could deal with thinking of her as his, and his alone. Though it led back to wanting to throttle her for confusing the living hell out of him. Repeatedly.

"So, you aren't shy at all are you?" the detective went on, obviously not interesting in talking about anything else now.

"Should I be?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm the second oldest creature in this room. Why the hell would I be shy about sex? I'm not some nineteen year old boy who's completely whipped by his virtuous girlfriend. I was a freaking overlord. _Of course_ I've had sex."

"Hard to have sex when everyone thinks you're a man," he pointed out.

"You'd be surprised," she raised a suggestive eyebrow and all three eyed her speculatively. "Demons aren't always picky you know."

"I actually don't want you to elaborate on that." He then paused and flashed a catlike smile at her. "Wait, are you saying that you took advantage of some poor fan girls?"

"I don't like women. They are vile," she shook with the thought, much to the other three's amusement. "Besides, I find being lectured by the only virgin in the room a bit, I don't know, entertaining."

"Hn." Kurama turned to Hiei at the smug sound of his grunt.

"I am not a virgin!" the teen wailed, looking thoroughly upset.

"Tch. Of course you are," she waved her hand dismissively, "Stop acting like a child. It's not a bad thing, Yusuke. It prevents distractions and mistakes. Virginity is as natural as sex."

"It's just a lot less fun," Hiei smirked.

"Shut up, you knee high bastard," the black haired teen snapped, obviously unhappy that his cheeks were blazing red at the turn in conversation.

"Men," she muttered, rolling her eyes as Hiei continued to torture the poor boy about being pure. Even Kurama seemed to get a kick out of it. Finally deciding to take it easy on him she glared at the other two. "Don't listen to these two idiots. They don't understand the benefits of savoring the chase instead of just yearning for the treasure," with that she picked at some lint on her shirt. "Keiko is lucky she has a man willing to be so understanding. It'll make the experience much more enjoyable for you both. Not to mention that the pressure will build, and make the moment that much more..romantic."

"Who needs romance?" Hiei glowered at her. "Sex isn't about romance. It's about lust."

"Spoken like a true narcissist." She mumbled, her tone a bit more down. Turning away she waved over her shoulder at the detective, leaving without another comment. Hiei didn't miss the way her fingers had subconsciously moved to the juncture of her neck though as she turned, her eyes dark and down cast.

"Are you sure you two aren't seeing each other?" Yusuke blinked at a confused and aggravated fire demon who didn't notice that his best friend was chuckling behind his hand.

"Shut up," the fire demon glared. "If we were together I think this whole damn group would know, since no one can keep their thoughts or knowledge to themselves."

"Aren't you going to go after her?" he went on, ignoring the jibe. "She looked really bothered."

"Hn. She's being dramatic."

"You're being an ass. It's no wonder she won't date you, when you act like this." Yusuke found himself surprised by the words, and confused by the rather wicked smirk that splayed itself across his friend's features.

* * *

Kurama just couldn't help but grin at the situation taking place before him. It was like being front seat to a sitcom.

Iruni had sat next to Koenma, in a rather cramped space, believing that Hiei and himself would take the bench behind her instead of trying to cram onto her level. Well, Kurama had decided to do just that. Hiei, however, had gotten an evil glint to his eyes and sat beside her. Now the girl was trapped between the short fire demon and the ruler of Spirit World. The fox was carefully quiet about the fact the two demons reeked of each other, but he wasn't sure he could contain his humor at this.

He coughed into his fist to hide a chuckle and a smile.

The demon girl sat with her legs crossed at the knees, her arms over her chest, back straight and a very dour expression painted on her closed eyed face. The fire demon to her right seemed much more relaxed, his elbows on the knees of his parted legs as he leaned forward to study the match just before Yusuke's. It was one of the most open positions Kurama had seen his friend in, but again he kept that to himself. Why ruin a good moment?

It all seemed incredibly devious on the shorter demon's behalf. Instead of following her plan the girl had to deal with being nearly pressed against the Brat King and the smug bastard hell bent on torturing her. With her eyebrow ticking in time with her annoyance she scooted away from the never ending heat of Hiei, forcing her side to touch the prince, who turned to look at her with a bit of smug shock. With a grin he pretended to yawn and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Kurama about lost his control as her blue eyes shot open, then blinked as her head turned to the man at her left. Hiei growled dangerously, causing a few people to wonder why he was glaring so lethally at the teenage Koenma.

Just before Hiei could act on his just made up mind to threaten the bastard's life Iruni narrowed her eyes coldly, spreading a chill through the small circle of people around them.

"Not in a million years," she warned darkly, "Not only because you're too arrogant, but if I did decide to use you I'd break you on the first go. Now stop touching me before I beat you with the bleeding stub of your own arm."

The venomous statement made him, and a few others, blink in shock before he quickly jerked his arm back to his side and played with his fingers with a blush. As soon as she was released she scooted back over towards Hiei, careful to not touch him. The fire demon was smirking a bit too mischievously.

_As if you stand a better chance._ She told him mentally, earning a cool glare.

_You would hardly be able to hurt me._ He huffed out loud, keeping his expression stoic. With a deep breath her eyes closed again.

_I was referring to the no chance part, Hiei._ She thought flatly. He raised an eyebrow before smirking again, widening his legs a bit until his thigh pressed against hers.

With a twitch she resolved that moving away would give him too much power, so she sat there and pretended it didn't bother her. It shouldn't bother her, she'd invited him to be her mate. Why was she acting like a stubborn child suddenly?

_Because you hadn't been prepared for how he makes you feel_. A voice in her head logically replied, making her wince. No she hadn't. Hiei wasn't like Hiro, this wasn't the same. She felt attracted to him on more than one level and it frightened her. But she'd man up and surge through it. After all, she'd already nearly died for him, what else could happen? She didn't want to know, actually.

And did he have to be so warm when she was so tired? All she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep and he just had to beside her. He was doing this on purpose. He wanted her to be nervous and distraught. She wondered why he enjoyed her embarrassment then remembered he was a sadist.

A sadist who just loved to dish out the punishment and she was more than willing to take it. Ugh. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes as her mind reeled a hundred miles an hour. So many bloody problems from one decision.

For instance, Hiei's opinion on sex. While he had it right, for the most part, she for some reason couldn't fathom being in any relationship with him where he didn't care about her. Oh well. He could always turn her down and lift this burden from her mind. She'd still fight for him, protect him and be his friend, she'd just be sure to be closed off around him.

Her mind started to slow down and gradually she stopped worrying as sleep took her by the brain, causing her head to droop a bit as she lost consciousness in her seated position.

"I hope Yusuke does alright," Keiko muttered causing an eye roll from the fire demon as he pressed a bit closer to the girl on his right, choosing to sit up straighter.

"He'll be fine, it's been a long time since you've seen him in action. He's quite a bit stronger," Koenma comforted. "No one doubts he'll pull ahead."

"Still, it's hard watching him do something so dangerous," she complained quietly, concern clear in her voice.

"Don't worry," Kurama smiled at her. "He would never do anything that forced him to leave you alone. You know that. He's got this under control. You'll see."

"The runt fell asleep," Kuwabara noted from beside Kurama, a grin on his face. He touched her shoulder and she fell to the left, her cheek landing on Hiei's shoulder. Everyone laughed and grinned, especially at the shocked expression the dark haired demon had on his face. He couldn't decide if he was annoyed, shocked, or pleased she had finally listened to him.

"I can take her back to the cabin," Kurama offered with a small smile as he reached for the girl. A bandaged hand gripped his wrist and red eyes narrowed.

"Leave her." The demand almost sounded threatening and the fox leaned back, deep in thought. "Don't dwell on it too much. You just don't need to be beaten by her in a daze and she needs rest if she plans to survive tomorrow."

He jerked his head away as a smile started to form before he could control his face. Iruni had made a small noise and was nuzzling into his shoulder. Instead of alerting anyone to the tender moment he huffed and went back to watching as Yusuke took to the floor.

"Baka onna."

* * *

_You need to wake up, my okami._ The indigo eyed girl blinked a few times before realizing she had her cheek pressed into a comforting warmth. With a small groan of protest she shut her eyes to the bright light of day and tried to snuggle up to the warmth.

_Shinpi, I have to go._ The voice was gruff and deep, and she frowned at the way it was stuck in her head.

"Shut up, Hiei." She complained, and then promptly shot to being fully awake, her face even with the incredibly self-satisfied demon male.

"I've got to get ready for my match, so you'll have to use someone else as a pillow." He appeared way too pleased with himself. She growled at him.

"Stop staring at me like you've won some battle, and go then." She stretched, her body stiff. He still hadn't moved. "What now?"

"You were talking in your sleep," he told her, watching the color drain from her face. Leaning forward he whispered against her ear, "You were dreaming about me again, wolf girl."

Then he stood up and walked off, making her glare after him. Silently fuming she hoped that her mask had bit into his shoulder.

But he had been comfortable to sleep on. Surprising, considering how much muscle he had. Glancing around she noticed Yusuke was seated behind her now, with Kurama, both looking amused.

"I slept through your match?" she yawned, wiping her eyes.

"Apparently. Didn't miss much though, it wasn't more than five minutes long." He shrugged.

"Do you feel better?" Kurama grinned.

"I freaking hate all of you. How long was I out for?" she asked, trying to ignore the looks on everyone's faces.

"A few hours." Kuwabara smiled at her, not in the same place as before. In fact quite a few people were missing, except for Botan and Keiko. "Everyone else went back to the cabin since Hiei said he could care less about an audience and Kurama's match isn't until later."

"We offered to take you to the cabin, where you could rest, but Hiei insisted you were fine and not to be moved." Kurama's smile never faded, making the girl suspicious. "The only reason he woke you was because he had to leave."

"How considerate. The little cretin. He was enjoying that," she glared at the ring as if he were there, listening. Remembering her issues she groaned and burrowed her face in her hands. "He's such an ass."  
"Something did happen!" Keiko, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara cried out together, making the demon girl lean away from them awkwardly, her eyebrows raised.

"Er," she blinked.

"What was it? Did he kiss you? Oh! Did he tell you he had feelings for you?" Keiko seized Iruni by the shoulders as Hiei was announced entering the ring. "I bet it was just so romantic!"

"Hiei doesn't have the capacity to be romantic," everyone one of the Rekai Tentai deadpanned, making her squeak.

"Well, something happened. I've never seen him so nice," she insisted and the wolf demon rolled her eyes.

"You read too many mangas Keiko," the response was a bit dry. "He just knows that interrupting my sleep results in bruises."

"I still say you two are hiding something," she smiled to herself, brown eyes alight with daydreams of the two demons and their love.

* * *

Hiei was in the ring, waiting for his opponent, reading the group's minds. The detective's woman made him want to slap someone, she had no idea how real demon's worked in relationships. His mind's eye rolled over to the warrior girl.

There was a lot going all at once there and he felt a headache forming as he tried to decipher it. There were a million questions racing in circles, most of them about him. He smirked at that, eying the fox girl announcer to be sure she wasn't going to interrupt his train of thought, and contented himself with waiting for his opponent while watching the argument through her thoughts.

_Son of a bitch, they just aren't going to drop it._ She thought angrily, picking at her clothes coolly. Sighing, she let them ramble, deciding now would be a good enough time to study her questions and thoughts. She had to sort them first.

Priority one, why didn't Hiei want their friends to know she had asked him to be her mate?

The fire demon stared at the ground at this thought, wondering what conclusion she'd come to. It surprised him.

_Because he's going to say no and doesn't want everyone to bother him about it. It makes sense, I mean, I'd do the same in his position. This way things don't change and life goes on._

Was she an idiot? He might not know his answer, but it insulted him that she'd jump to this result. And she kept thinking about his opinion on romance.

Damn humans corrupted her in that way too.

"Uh, are you ready?" Koto dared to ask quietly and Hiei snapped his head up. A rather large cat looking demon stood before him, and he shrugged.

The match was over in minutes as he sliced through his opponent, sustaining only a bruise and a scratch. With a smirk he made his way back up to the seats and Kurama passed him on his way down.

"I thought there were four matches between us," he stopped the kitsune on the stairs.

"Apparently the competition is no longer contained to the arena." The red head seemed displeased with this. "Iruni seems to be less than impressed with you."

"Hn."

"Whatever happened between you two, it's made an impression on her." With those words they parted ways and the fire demon found himself silently standing beside the aggravated wolf girl again.

"I said drop it!" she yelled in her deep voice, making Keiko giggle like a school girl.

"I seem to have missed something," the cool statement made everyone turn to him a bit surprised as he slid into the seat beside the dark haired woman.

"Hn." She turned away from him.

_I'd like to talk to you._ He whispered in her mind, making her shoulders tense. _After Kurama's match._

Botan and Keiko looked to the two men they were seated with, then all four pairs of eyes turned to watch the fire demon watch the girl. Until two very curvaceous women sauntered up to them.

"Oh! Hiei-sama! Lord Amon-Shinpi!" they cried with their hands clasped under their chins as they bent over to study their two idols, apparently. Both demons gave them dead looks of annoyance.

But when one girl reached over to touch Hiei's face she found her arm caught in what felt like a vice, much to everyone's surprise. Iruni was on her feet, standing behind the man, her grip crushing the poor girl's wrist. There was a look in her eyes none of them had seen before, and it very clearly was a warning.

_Touch what is mine, and die._

"He doesn't like to be touched," she purred, hoping to make sense of her actions. She hadn't meant to move, hell she hadn't even realized she wanted to until she'd done it. _God damn you, Hiei._

"So-sorry," the girl choked out, looking near tears.

"Why don't we go and get a drink real fast?" they gaped at what the demon girl was offering, her arms slipping around each of the girls' waists as she lead them away. "But then I have to hurry back, you know, one of my teammates is going to be fighting soon."

They were putty in her hands. It made her smirk. She could have so much power if she wanted to.

Hiei was growling as they left, more than a little annoyed at what had just happened. He was confused again, but more so than that he was impressed.

"At least she's acting like a demon," he muttered, causing his friends to regard him with their own perplexed looks.

* * *

Kurama sweated, actually sweated, as he panted before his opponent. He hadn't had this hard of a fight in what felt like years.

The man before him was grinning, his eyes lit with malice.

"And Kurama takes another hit!" Koto announced excitedly.

Running forward the fox demon whipped a seed from his hair, and felt like something was awfully familiar of this situation. The demon he was fighting met him head on, and the kitsune shoved his fist into the man's mouth, forcing the seed down his throat unnoticed only to receive a smack to his face.

Quite a few women loudly protested this action. Koto included.

"You think I haven't watched you fight before, the great Yoko Kurama?" the man spit the seed out onto the ground, forcing a look of pure shock on the fox's face. The group in the stands shouted in outrage, foreseeing the end.

Kurama jumped away, trying to devise another plan, that one had been his last real hope.

"Kurama seems at a loss on how to proceed when one of his sneak attacks is thwarted," Koto declared, watching with great intensity. "What will happen?"

"Kurama isn't much of a hand to hand man, is he?" Iruni asked quietly, leaning forward. Yusuke and Kuwabara mimicked her and Hiei sat to the side with an aloof look on his face.

"No, he isn't," he answered her when no one else did.

"Then he's lost," she shook her head a bit sadly, ignoring the reproving looks her other teammates cast her.

"Try a little optimism," Yusuke snapped.

"Yeah, Kurama is a great fighter, he'll pull through." Kuwabara glared.

"Unless he can magically stop bleeding all over the place and force his seeds to work, then he's lost. It's not pessimism, its honesty. I don't want this anymore than you do," she growled back, the look in her eyes silencing them like an angry mother. "Do not assume I'm not being a team player. To be honest, I hope he does surprise me."

"Do many people do that?" Botan asked quietly, "I mean, surprise you once you've called a match."

"It's happened a time or two," the girl waved her hand, her eyes sliding to Hiei. "For instance there was this one particular match in the Dark Tournament."

"I think we were all worried about how that one would end," Yusuke laughed, knowing that she was referring to the consumption of Hiei's dragon.

"I wasn't worried. I thought he deserved it," she smirked, knowing they couldn't see it. "After all, when you play with fire, you get burned."

"A lesson you'll be learning soon enough," Hiei glared at her.

"Shut up," she glared back, huffing she rested her chin on her palm, her elbow on her knee, looking bored. "I can't believe I'm missing the Transformers premier."

"You are the strangest girl here, and that's saying something. That was just random," Yusuke eyed her out of the corner of her eyes, before he perked up. "Are we really missing Transformers?"

She nodded, and they all saw Hiei twitch. "What the hell is a transformer?"

"Giant talking robot," they all stated at once. He twitched again. Iruni went on, "It's a movie. You should see it, you might like it."

"I don't watch-" he started to be cut off by Botan yelling over his shoulder.

"Kurama just got hit again!"

They all turned to the ring and noticed their friend laying on the ground, which quickly sobered the group. Iruni shot to her feet and took off running, Yusuke and Hiei at her heels as they raced to get to the floor before the end of the match. Swinging over the banister all three jumped the last three flights and landed in a sprint.

Koto's voice screamed through the stadium. "And Kurama takes another hit to the chest, it's not looking so good for the red headed warrior."

The team slid into the open arena, and quickly found themselves faced with guards and backed by Kuwabara.

"Fighters only on the floor," one of the guards stated.

"He's our teammate!" Yusuke growled.

"He's fighting. There are no more teams. It's every man for himself."

"Yusuke, don't argue," Iruni held up a hand with concern true in her eyes. "We'll wait until the match is called, and then we're going out there. Even if that means we have to go through you."

"You're threatening a tournament official?" the guard sneered.

"If that's what it takes to get my friend out of this situation then yes. He's injured and he's going to need our help. I will not sit by idly." She stepped up to the guard and narrowed her eyes. "Are you really willing to pick a fight with the Reikai Tentai over one of our own? You'll lose."

"Let them pass," the blacksmith who'd given the girl her bracers walked up from behind the guards with a warm smile. With a bow he eyed Yusuke. "After all, you're speaking to two of the strongest leaders in our world."

"Hayato," she stepped up and they all watched as the girl bowed a bit deeper than usual to the man. "This is a long overdue apology and thank you."

Hiei straightened a bit in aggravation before studying the man's face. It seemed familiar. Then it hit him. This face was from one of the girl's memories, he had been a friend of her father's and of hers. The man who'd looked at her with such disgrace when her parents had died.

The blacksmith that had made her mask.

Interesting.

"Being humble doesn't suit you," he smiled at her before returning the bow. Looking back over the group he went on as the guards left, "Lord Amon-Shinpi. I was beginning to think you didn't know me."

"I never forget a face," she sniffed, looking arrogant again.

"That's the Ichi I know," he laughed, slapping a friendly hand on her shoulder. And pulling her close in a one armed, brotherly hug. "I really thought you were dead when Hiro took over."

"I was," she breathed, looked up at him. The group could tell she was smiling and she motioned for them to get to the ring. Hiei glared at the tall man, before following the other two as Kurama took another hit.

"So, you've turned into quite the handsome young man," he teased making her laugh half heartedly as she worriedly watched one of her friends struggle to stand.

Kurama was struggling to breathe as he lay outside the rim of the ring, bleeding heavily. Koto was counting and a few faces hovered over him anxiously. One face seemed uncaring, but he knew better.

_I wish my legs were working._ He tried to get up, he had to keep fighting and found himself on all fours briefly before collapsing back onto his face.

"If you step out of this ring I will slit your throat," someone stepped over him and it sounded like Hiei's voice speaking. It smelled like it was Yusuke behind him now. Had the match been called?

"Kurama, I need you to let me know you can hear me," Iruni was kneeling beside him, one hand on the side of his face. He could smell the metal of her shackle and bracers, and the scent of rain. It smelled comforting.

"I can't stand," he mumbled, his words feeling slurred, but he tried to smile a bit anyways. She squeezed her eyes closed then nodded.

"This is going to hurt," she warned and he promptly felt a sharp hit on his temple before the world blurred into white and he went into unconsciousness.

"What the hell did you hit him for?" Kuwabara snapped, angrily pulling the girl away from his friend by her shirt. She glared at him, slapping his hands away.

"It's the merciful thing to do!" she defended walking back over and slipping her arms under the fox's shoulder. "He's in pain and it's going to get worse. Broken bones, blood loss. Do you know what that feels like? If he's asleep it won't be as bad."

"Oh," he blinked, and bent down to pick up the red head from her arms. Yusuke led the way as Iruni and Hiei flanked the human, her unshackled hand glowing as she pressed it to the man's torso. Inside the hall leading to the stairs going up they laid their friend back down. Botan was waiting for them anxiously.

"Do you have any energy left?" Iruni looked up at the deity curiously.

"Some, but not much. Fixing you up took quite a bit of work." The blue haired woman looked close to tears. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine." Hiei griped.

"Keep quiet, short stop," Yusuke glared. "Kurama is actually hurt."

"Hiei's right," the okami's soft voice gained their attention as she placed her hand on her charge's chest, her eyes diligent. The fire demon felt a need to stop her from wasting her energy, as she already looked ready to pass out again, but didn't move. The bleeding had stopped and more color crept into Kurama's cheeks. She stopped.

"He'll have to heal the rest on his own. I haven't eaten in three days." Ichi sighed, forcing her back into the wall beside where her friend lay, her eyes half closed. "I'm going to rest for a few minutes before I follow, but you should get him out of here."

"I'm awake, you know," Kurama sat up a bit awkwardly, babying his ribs. She looked at him. "I lost."

"It's better that you did. We're heading into the finals and that means more outside attacks. The competition shouldn't be more than another two weeks long from this point," she explained before rising herself as the boys helped him stand. "We should get back."

"Genkai and the others are cooking," Botan assured the tired looking wind demon before turning to Kurama. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be good as new shortly."

* * *

Iruni was tucked into her thoughts as she continued to eat, working on her sixth serving. Kurama blinked at the amount, all the men and women around her looking on in awe as she gorged herself. He was reminded of their second conversation under a tree, when she'd mentioned forgetting to eat. The kitsune wondered about how simple it would've been to see through her disguise had he actually paid attention to her.

But then again, that had been her point hadn't it? She was great enough to be a success but lesser enough to go unnoticed under him.

That was a scary accurate plan, and as he watched her shove the plate away from her his mind questioned just how much of her life was a strategy. Her house definitely was, that's why it was barren of personality, easier to ditch.

Hiei found himself studying the same subject as his red headed friend: the girl. When she'd first met him she'd instantly recognized danger. She'd known who he was and he was the only one in the group to realize she was different than she acted. He saw through her before there had been anything to see.

Now look at him, he couldn't stop searching.

"Gods, I feel so much better," she sighed happily, her skin flushed with energy. Everyone blinked as she rubbed her still flat stomach. "I love food."

"Then shouldn't you be a better cook?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, you're the only one who complained," she snapped at him.

"I said we needed to talk, didn't I?" he nodded towards the door, "So if you're done stuffing your face, we should go outside."

"Geez," she stood up with a glare. "You know, you still don't intimidate me."

"Haven't since you crawled into our lives, now let's go," he turned around and missed the tongue she stuck out at him. Or so she thought. "Put it back in your mouth or I'll remove it."

"Jerk."

* * *

They were outside the cabin, staring at each other and neither speaking. Just as one opened their mouths, the other would also, and so they'd both stopped trying to talk. Finally they glared at each other.

"Stop trying to speak," Hiei ordered, crossing his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue, keeping her mouth firmly closed. "Much better."

"I'm not a child," she warned him, displeased with his tone.

"Did I say you were?" he growled back.

"Get to the point, Hiei." She took to studying her nails as if he had nothing interesting to say. Of course she was acting, but again being ignored wasn't something he enjoyed.

"You could've told them at any time that you asked me to be your mate." He stated dryly, and her eyes slowly met his. They were both masking their emotions, studying each other.

"You obviously have something against the idea," she went back to her nails.

"Don't act like this isn't important!" he calmed his voice.

"How am I supposed to act?" she asked quietly, reaching back and untying her hair. Leaning against the empty bedroom, they'd walked around to the back of the house, with her back. Her fingers ran through the braid until her hair was free.

Hiei stared without a response at first. Being in a braid for so long had softly waved her hair, so that when it fell over her shoulders and into her face it was much softer and nearly curly. It was a good look for her.

He promptly shook his head to dislodge that thought.

"You're supposed to act like a damned demon, like what you are." He complained, running his hand through his own hair. Something in her face darkened.

"You deserve more freedom than that," she whispered and he looked confused. "My parents were very relaxed with each other. My sister was that way with her husband. I've seen regular demons in their sordid relationships and have to say, I like my way better."

"You were possessive earlier and I'm not even yours," his smug look faded a bit as she cast a predatory stare at him, something in her eyes telling him that not only was he hers, but he had better shape up and admit it soon. Then it was gone. "I wanted you to specify what you meant by 'mate'."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. This theory seemed relatively easy for her. Mate, bedmate, friend, partner. It was all really basic. Was he that clueless?

"I mean, I don't want to be in bed with you and all of the sudden realize your teeth are in my neck," he growled out of annoyance.

Then pinpoints of light danced before his eyes as his head jerked to the side, her fist falling from where she'd hit his temple. Her mouth was closed and her nostrils flared as she shook in rage. He stepped away, not liking the rolls of energy coming off her as she stared at him with eyes dark enough to be black.

"How dare you," she seethed, her teeth clenched.

"Shinpi, calm down."

"Shut up!" she grabbed the front of his shirt and he met her glare with his own, but for some reason he felt like he was actually falling short. She truly looked ready to tear him apart, her crimped hair framing her twisted face in a very unnerving contradiction. "If you ever again suggest I'd rape someone of their free will like that, I will kill you, Hiei. No questions, no remorse, no feelings will get in my way. I care about you, but you just insulted my integrity. That is taking your arrogance too far."

After she finished she shoved him away with a growl of disgust.

"That is how demons act," he breathed, pushing her back against the wall and grabbing her wrists before she could actually struggle. She was still so angry he could feel it. It was like a heated cloak in her aura, smothering the air around her.

_My, my, we can be quite the danger when we want to._ He thought.

"Get off of me," she warned him and he smirked, showing he wasn't scared.

"Your anger," he tilted his head and pressed his lips to the juncture of neck and jaw. "is like a magnet."

"I'm glad to hear your libido is unfazed by my threat," her tone was icy and he shuddered with the coldness before gently biting the skin he'd been kissing. Iruni felt her eyes close and anger slip away without her permission as her lips parted and back arched her body into him.

The fire demon smirked against her skin, taking a deep breath of her scent. "You never answered me, wolf girl."

"I have no intention of ever sinking my teeth into you," she paused, considering the statement, then added, her anger gone again. "Well, not in a binding way."

"You are fighting your nature," he decided to stick with one topic and this one didn't seem as dangerous as the others they were straying towards. He should've realized it was a trap.

"What? I'm not stripping down and pinning you to a wall and all of the sudden I'm not a _demon_?" she hissed dangerously. "Or is it the lack of possessiveness over someone who isn't truly _mine_? Tell me, you arrogant ankle biter, what exactly am I fighting against?"

"Me."

He had her in a vice like grip before she could see him move his hands from her wrists and his lips nearly bruised hers as they crushed against her. Her hands gripped the shirt at his ribs, holding him to her as she lost herself in the kiss. When her tongue slipped over his bottom lip he growled, glad there was a wall to press against. He broke the kiss, his breath a little haggard as was hers.

"That is how a demon punctuates a request for a mate," he breathed. She raised an eyebrow, and he realized that she'd taken that as both an insult and a challenge. Damn her and her pride.

Shinpi loved to be challenged, she loved to grow and become stronger. She also loved control and for people to know she was better than them, even if she wouldn't admit it. All of these things were common knowledge to him, and yet he just had to press his luck. The girl could be very evil at times.

Apparently now was destined to be one of those.

She pressed her foot into the wall and used the force to spin them, forcibly pinning him to the wall. The way his crimson eyes widened a bit thrilled her.

"Really? I hear there is only one correct way to… propose to a mate," she leaned close to him and breathed against his neck, and he closed his eyes as he felt her lick her lips. Placing a small kiss on the hollow of his throat earned her a soft noise from the man who always had to be collected. She was very suddenly leaving him cold, her body a few feet away as she started walking back to the front door. "Of course, I apparently am not a proper demon, so I suppose my way will have to do."

"God damn you, Shinpi," he muttered as she walked off, her hips swinging a bit, catching his eyes. He thought she'd laughed as her bandaged hand waved over her shoulder. The fire demon growled, feeling tense with his heart shuddering like that in his chest. She'd actually worked him up and _walked away._ She just left him there, wanting. He'd known she wouldn't give in, but still, that was just downright brutal of his little wolf girl.

_Son of a bitch. I knew she could be bad, but that was just plain…wicked. _

This whole conversation would've gone a lot better if he'd just never let her speak in the first place. Damn it.


	35. Don't be a Hiro

**Even though many of you liked the last fight scene I thought I could do better. And with the helpful suggestions of Shiningheart of Thunderclan, I think I managed to make this even more deserving of all of you. Really all that I changed was the fight scene, and a few small grammar errors (thank you Crunch Berry Baroness). I loved all the wonderful reviews I received, honestly, and if you liked the last version this is pretty much the same except it has more of Hiei's reactions during the fight. So you don't have to re-read this to understand anything.**

**So thank you all! Honestly, I love you guys and I'm so glad you're all enjoying this so much. You have no idea.**

**Also, some songs to consider: Whispers in the Dark, Skillet and Tourniqet, Evanescence. And for some strange reason Like Toy Soldiers, Eminem. I dunno. Listening to it I can see Iruni equating it to Hiro or her need to protect her friends/family.**

Bloody hell, the last A.N. was supposed to state that shoebox . monkey sent me a fanfic picture, and I just realized that I had completely left the gal's name out. Damn it. Well check her out then, it's really good.

So I'm rewatching the 18th ep of YYH. Anyone else wanna laugh at Kuwabara with me? I love the lug, but seriously, he's afraid of mice? No wonder he loves cats so much. And seriously, only Hiei would wear a cloak with no shirt and remove it to fight an _ice_ demon. Smug little sexy ass bastard. I love this episode though. It's hilarious. "Prelude to Keiko's Suffering in A Minor". Gods.

Alright, so I'm a devious bastard. I have to say. I'm watching DBZ Abridged (freaking hilarious) and reading Fangirls Mission Impossible: Escape. What does this combination spawn with Robot Chicken in the background?

It spawns the one shot, _She's The Man_. Gods. I'm so horrible to my characters. I love it. Anyways, it's marsh mellow roasting time.

This is it. This is what we've been waiting on for so long.

The Iruni/Hiro fight is here!

Anyways, I'm sorry this took so long, but I wanted it to be so perfect. That and I, for the love of all things holy, couldn't remember if Kuwabara had ever actually asked Iruni to teach him. I had it written up once, but I couldn't find it. So I'm not sure if it's been in the story or not. But I know I had it written that she had offered to consider teaching him once…crap you know what? I bet it was after her initial fight with Hiro… hold on. Hell yes!! Chapter 15, Kuwabara asks her to teach him and she says no, and then that she'll think about it. Thank god. I was worried about having to rework that.

The important question of the night (aside from how was it) is, what do you want in the last chapter? Because originally it was going to be short and sweet, then I started writing and well….I'm glad I changed the rating to M. Let's just say that.

* * *

Kurama collapsed onto the ground, his breathing labored and the long whip in his hand shrinking into the original rose. With a partial smile he looked to his the group watching and motioned for one of them to take his place.

Kuwabara flexed his hands and ran forward with a loopy grin, eager to test the girl waiting for him impatiently.

"She's gotten stronger then?" Koenma sat on the grass beside Botan and the other girls, Yusuke on his other side as the red head panted in front of him.

"No, I don't think that's it. I think she's finally just cutting loose," the plant manipulator breathed, "Of course I'm in no shape to be fighting either."

"Hn." Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. "It's true. She did handle you quicker than usual."

"Hey, shrimp," Kuwabara was struggling to keep his eyes on the blur that was Iruni as she darted around him. "I'd like to say that if I could conjure shields, this fight would be more up in your league."

"You're right," she nodded, her face serious as she came to a stop. It had been her idea to get in as much practice as possible before passing out and resting for her match the next day. No one had objected except Genkai, who'd called her an idiot for wanting to expend her energy before such an important battle.

Her response had been along the lines of pointing out that unleashing her energy now would scare Hiro when he felt how strong she was and make him all the more useless during their fight. That and she wanted to kick Yusuke's ass again, because he needed to be knocked off his pedestal. The old psychic had agreed to that.

"So, maybe if I knew how," he droned on, his Spirit Sword growing and managing to slice into her arm. She looked at the cut with narrowed eyes and all that was heard was a startled yelp as she gave up on the pretenses of battle and yanked on his rooster comb until she could wrestle him to the ground.

It didn't take long for her to decide that grappling might be a good skill to practice, allowing her to contort the much larger man in a mirage of ways that looked, and to him very clearly felt, very painful. Everyone winced as his back popped at an awkward angle, earning a strangled cry from the carrot top.

"Indeed, if you know how, you'd have been able to prevent this." She hissed, then sighed out of boredom and shoved him away. "What's in it for me?"

"What are they talking about?" Hiei looked at Kurama and Yusuke expectantly. They exchanged a look before remembering that they're less than tolerant friend hadn't been there at the fight that had altered everything between them and Iruni. Or Amon-Shinpi, whatever she wanted to be addressed as.

"Kuwabara convinced Ichi to consider teaching him some of her techniques. You know, the defensive stuff. Like hiding energy, creating awesome shields, healing." Yusuke finally answered.

"And she agreed to this?" he blinked, a bit dumbfounded.

"No, she told him he was too old, but that when she was done with Genkai's she might reconsider." He finished explaining as a small whimper sounded from the makeshift training grounds, made out of the ruined field that had held fireflies. Hiei figured that this had been her favorite and most comforting place in her past life, that was the only reason he could decide that she'd return to it so often and use it for so many things. It felt safe to her.

"Well, if you need a reason other than we're teammates and I could save your ass," Kazuma sluggishly got to his feet for the third time, deciding against continuing the fight. He knew he couldn't hit a girl, but if he was being honest with himself, Iruni hardly seemed like a girl most of the time. It was hard for him to keep track of her gender.

"Spit it out," she demanded, pointing at the hanyou around the taller man. The dark haired boy eagerly jumped up to take part in this fight.

"If I was better at defense I could keep Yukina safer," she stopped moving and stared at him, before her wide blue eyes roamed over to the small ice maiden. "I like to protect the people I care about too."

"Fine." Hiei, as well as everyone else, blinked a few times at the certainty in her answer. "For Yukina, I'll teach you."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were the older brother my sweet is searching for!" he grinned at her and tackled her into a hug, completely missing the look she cast at Kurama, as if she couldn't believe he was that dense. Hiei saw the look and his own darkened. The Fighter of Love pulled back from the hug and held the small girl at arm's length, his large hands on her shoulders. "I mean, you are so devoted to her safety and you take such good care of her!"

"Yeah, I'm a real hero," once again she pushed the taller fighter away, towards the others. Yusuke looked at her knowingly.

"You are a sucker for the girl, one might think you have a thing for her or something." He teased, to the receipt of a fierce glare.

"She reminds me of my sister, and I imagine if she ever found her brother she'd be to him what Kuya was to me: an anchor, a life support, a reason." She stated firmly, in a chilled voice that ended the topic of conversation he had started. "Kazuma is determined to be with her, and if the oaf is going to be hanging around, he might as well be useful."

"I still think that something is going on there," he leaned close, his gaze sharpening with the slyness only a teenage boy could produce while speaking so idiotically. "You don't switch hit, do you?"

"Ask Keiko," she smirked at his guffaw, his jaw hitting the floor. His girlfriend blushed a deep red, making everyone stare in shock.

"We are not seeing each other!" she yelled in a high voice, her embarrassment apparently hindering her volume control. "I'm not even interested in her that way!"  
Iruni chuckled devilishly and outright laughed when the jealous demon tackled her.

* * *

After her fight with the Spirit Detective, Ichi resigned to actually get more food and rest until she was certain the rest of her injuries were healed. Of course no one could find her to check in. It was well passed the fall of night, but still a far cry from dawn, when Hiei found her lounging in a tree. He'd been waiting for her energy to pop onto his radar, but it never had. She was back to hiding.

"You're angry," she didn't open her eyes at his arrival on the ground below her, nor did her voice hold any interest in the fact she'd just admitted.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, trying not to fall into a trap. He wanted to shake her until she told him what she knew of Yukina's brother, but that would just be pointing her in the right direction.

"If that's really code for: How did you possibly figure out I have a twin, then the answer is I've known since our first fight." She still didn't look at him. "Your face betrayed you. The expression you had when you dove between us, it was the same face I'd made when protecting Kuya and Kin Jiro."

"Supposing this is true-" he started carefully, only to be cut off with a harsh glare.

"Go away." She muttered the order, seeming to be annoyed with him all together now.

"Excuse me?" he growled dangerously.

"I don't need to repeat myself," she closed her eyes and lifted her face from looking at him. That made his blood grow hot. She was going to send him away? And then act as if he didn't exist? Was she mentally unstable, or had Kuwabara made her dumb? "I can feel your heat growing, it's annoying. Go away."

"I don't think so." He snarled up at her, but strangely remained in place on the ground.

"Fine," she rose lazily, favoring her wounded arm a bit, and pointed herself in a direction away from him. "Then you stay and I'll go away."

He had her arm before she could move, making her heave a discontented sigh. His grip was scalding, not that she'd admit it to him.

"I can't find a reason in your head for you not to tell her." He confessed while his fingers tightened around her arm. He had never truly realized how small she felt, her personality seemed to puff her up, but really his fingers nearly touched around her bicep. Granted, she was practically pure muscle, she was still very lean. Leaner than the detective or Kurama appeared to be.

"I don't need a reason," she shook his hand off, admiring the rising welt left behind. He followed her gaze and stepped back, trying to gain control of himself. "I care about Yukina, you care about Yukina, this arrangement works. Besides, you have your reasons I'm sure. Who am I to interfere?"

"What proof do you have that you won't tell her?" he glowered, and she _shrugged_ at him.

"You have my word, if you don't trust that then we're screwed anyways," she pointed out a bit blandly. "It's up to you."

"You have this obsession with forcing decisions on everyone else," he glared at her.

"Because once I make up my mind, there's no changing it," she stared at him a bit curiously. "So how they proceed is entirely up to them. It won't change me, or what I've decided. I'll still do what I feel I have to do."

"And you feel you have to keep this a secret?" he looked in the general direction of the cabin where his sister slept. A part of him was thankful that someone as strong as her was willing to help look after the one person in the world he would never let be hurt. Another part was too suspicious to listen.

"I was so good at keeping it a secret, you didn't even know I knew," she smirked as he blushed a bit at her blunt honesty, then begrudgingly agreed. She had a valid point, there.

"Where have you been?" he went back to the original and thus yet unanswered topic.

"Around," she looked around them. "I had some errands to run, some people I needed to see."

"People you can't tell me about?" he lowered his voice, eyes narrowed.

"Contrary to whatever narrow thoughts are circling in that incredibly thick skull you carry on your shoulders, I do not answer to you." This clarification made him raise both eyebrows. "But yes, people you don't need to be told about."

"I wonder if you'll be this smug when you have to bow in defeat," he smirked at how her face colored in anger. "I admit, I like the mental image, your head tipped down to regard me."

"I'm surprised you didn't make some lame pun about me on my knees," she snorted, glaring at a tree away from him. Apparently she'd long forgotten her need to be rid of him, which made his own smirk widen.

Of course, her mind was apparently so deep in the gutter it couldn't get out, so it shouldn't surprise him that she didn't remember she wanted to leave. Not that he couldn't appreciate where her thoughts were. In fact, he rather adored her idea.

"I think I'd rather you on all fours," he looked down her body in distaste. For once he was glad for the immaturity of their group. He wanted to see this feminine outfit of hers first hand, but he silently vowed that if Chu made one move towards her he'd kill him.

"Excuse me?" she fixed him with a shocked stare.

"All fours." He cocked his head to the side as if he were regarding a curious child. She sputtered a bit. "We were talking about positions for your admission of defeat. On your knees was your suggestion, but I'd prefer to see you on all fours, you know. Groveling."

Her eyebrow quirked at the double entendre. Hiei looked rather full of himself.

"I don't grovel," she looked him up and down as she spoke, wondering if he looked this way with anyone else. Her ego pleaded no, but her head assumed otherwise. Hiei was an attractive man, surely he had played with more than his share of heartstrings, only to cut them and run. Deciding to play his coy game, she smirked. "All fours then?"

"What?" he blinked.

"You want me on all fours, I'll be on all fours, if you win." She challenged him with her eyes. They said _Go ahead and continue, I can play all day._ He didn't have a doubt.

"And if I wanted you on your knees," he paused, "admitting that I'm better than you?"

Her body turned and nearly pressed against him as her breath tickled his lips, "Then I'll look into your eyes from my lowly position and profess my own recognition at your greatness."

"What would you say?" he swallowed, eyes on her mouth.

"Perhaps I'd tell you that you bested me?" she grinned as he seemed too locked away in his head with some rather suggestive images. Changing her voice to something more beseeching and husky she continued. "Master Hiei, my lord, I admit on my knees that you are my better, and that I am yours to command and to serve you. You have earned my respect and your reward."

He looked into her eyes at the change in her tone and she decided to play a more serious look on her features, hiding her inner laughter.

"Or maybe," she turned and jumped off the branch, performing a graceful flip before meeting the ground. From under him, and he did not miss the innuendo, she swiftly fell to her knees and eyed his scarlet orbs.

Hiei swallowed the growl building in his throat and chest, and with it the need to disregard her damn pride and claim what was his right there on the forest floor. Her mouth opened as she continued to speak in the same tempting voice.

"All I'll have to say is your name," she continued after the brief pause. Her tone got thicker with want, and she was surprised. "Hiei."

His eyes closed in what he hoped was a scowl, as he let the way she spoke roll over him. He could get used to hearing her breath his name that way, a mixture of begging and demand. The demon girl was a contradiction, but she was his puzzle to sort out. He couldn't focus on solving her right this moment, as she was determined to break his already dwindling and rarely utilized self control.

"My mind keeps racing ahead of my situation," Ichi threw herself backwards as he opened his eyes, flopping onto the undergrowth to stare up at the sky as if she were at home in her bed. There was distance in her eyes he knew he couldn't cross. "My decisions may be sound, but fate is not so kind. I wish I could sleep, and know that I'd be healed, but at the same time I don't want to waste my time with anything so futile."

With a groan she covered her face in her hands. The fire demon got the impression she was rambling more to herself than to him, as if he wasn't even there. She growled in a rage and sat up with frustration clear on her face. He jumped, unnoticed, from the branch and strolled to her side.

"You need to rest," he pulled her hair a bit to gain her attention, and she looked up at him without moving her head. "Worry about fate after your match. Hiro was meant to be killed by you, and this time he has nowhere to run."

"True." She nodded. "Still not tired."

"I could knock you out," he offered, clenching his fist with a smirk.

"Hardly, I'd probably just be annoyed that a pebble hit me." She chuckled, despite her eyes revealing her lie. In all honestly, she was exhausted. It was strange, all this time she'd been begging for her chance, now she wasn't sure she wanted to face it.

"I'll stay with you." The offer made her shrug. A bit more haughtily he breathed against her neck, "I owe you for leaving me out in the cold."

"Hn." She already had her eyes closed and he breathed his annoyance out into her hair as he pulled her with him against the trunk of the tree. Her breathing evened out almost immediately and her cheek pressed into his thigh where she had chosen to curl up by his side.

Silently the youkai begged the gods to not let them be interrupted, not only because he was within striking range, but he felt his group of misfit friends had too much blackmail worthy information already. The last thing he wanted was for the damned ferry onna to pop up with her cursed camera and shoot a picture of him stroking the small girl's black hair.

* * *

Iruni had her legs in the warm waters of the hot springs, her white pants rolled up to her thighs to avoid getting them wet. It was almost time. She could feel the world pinpointing down on her, condensing until it fell neatly across her shoulders with all its weight. Seventy years she'd been waiting for this moment. Twenty since she'd messed it up so bad that she had to hide her face.

"What is going to come of this?" she stared at the water and watched a carp flow under her feet and downstream. Her eyes blinked. Did they have carp in the Makai? Ugh. She'd lost touch with her property. "It doesn't matter."

The wolf demon's fist was clenched and shaking around a vial filled with a purple liquid. Her grip became lax, not wanting to break the glass. She needed it. She needed to become herself again. With a discontent sigh she shoved the small vessel into her pocket and took to studying her arms. The dressing that had been protecting her arm was gone, revealing a scar on her chest and nothing else on her skin. Apparently the trick to scarring her was a critical wound and broken bones.

Why was she thinking like this? She needed to be preparing. Hiro was just a few short hours away. His death was so close it should be rolling on her tongue like a savory mint. An evil smile played across her face at the thought, her hands flexing with the urge to strangle the bastard.

Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. She'd been making one hell of a show, pretending she could just waltz in and tear his head off. Hiro had been her pupil, she had spent over a century cultivating him. That was a lot of time. He had grown so strong, and now he was stronger.

The question was, was she?

"Stop being so pessimistic. I don't feel like avenging you," the deep voice made her look up and to her side, where Hiei was staring down at her.

"You spend more time in my head than I do," she noted quietly.

"Is that a problem?" he growled, only to receive a shrug. "He's not stronger than you. He's scared. He's also going to pull any trick he can to win."

"Fine, let him."

"What's your ace?" he asked, remembering her advice to always have a backup plan. She'd called it an ace in the hole.

"I have a few," she smiled impishly, rolling her eyes back to the water. She'd spent a few hours the night before bouncing around her allies. "Jin brought Suzuka."

"I noticed." He wondered why this was relevant, then her hand reached into her pocket and withdrew the vial, making him blink.

"For a price," she smirked at the liquid, wondering if she'd be able to fulfill her half of the bargain. For some reason she didn't think the little fire demon was going to be pleased to hear what it was, but she'd handle that later.

"It takes time to be effective in liquid form," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I got the instructions," she waved it off. He took a seat beside her and nodded silently.

"You're spending too much energy worrying and not enough preparing yourself," he snapped suddenly, causing blue eyes to blink. "You should be focusing on the fact he killed you, marred your entire history and stole everything you cared about. Instead you're obsessing over whether or not you're stronger. Stop being an idiot."

"Yes, master," the huff and glare were met with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I could get used to hearing that," he widened his smirk a bit when she laughed.

"Fat chance in hell, Hiei." The wind demon chuckled, trying to glare at him. "I bow to no man."

"Will you two stop flirting?" Yusuke plopped himself on the girl's other side, Kurama and Kuwabara behind him. "Iruni should be concentrating on her match."

"Worried?" she asked quietly, eyes once again tracking over the water.

"Is it a crime to worry about my friends?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'd argue, but I've discovered how pointless that is," the girl sighed. "I don't want anyone to worry."

"Then fight," Hiei looked at her sternly.

_You're going to hold back until it kills you._ Hadn't he said that, at least once before? She idly wondered if it was true, then shook her head and decided to respond to him.

"Really? That concept never entered my mind before. I thought if I went into the arena and curled up in a ball and cried a little my life would be fine." The sneer she directed at the little youkai raised some eyebrows.

"I'm not the only one who's worried," Yusuke took notice and looked at his two teammates behind him. "What do you two think?"

"I think you'll be fine," Kuwabara smiled at the girl before placing his hand on her head. "After all, you promised to teach me. You aren't the type to go back on your word."

"It's true, you live by a code as binding as our soft hearted friend here," Kurama motioned towards the carrot top with a smile. "I think you'll be just fine."

"Of course I will be," she huffed, glaring into the water. It still felt strange having so many people to support her. But it was starting to get easier to accept. With determination she added, "Besides, I'll be damned if I'm leaving this competition up to you and Hiei. I can't survive that humiliation."

"Hey," the detective protested loudly, slipping his arm around her shoulders and digging his knuckles into her head. "Stop being a brat!"

"I'm going to kill you," she muttered, turning the gesture into a wrestling match. Kurama and Hiei sighed, and Kuwabara in his valor jumped in.

* * *

It was too bright, the sun seemed to be much harsher than usual over the small space of the oasis, like the encroaching desert had leaked its heat and unguarded nature into the thriving land. This land born of her great-grandparents blood and tears, holding her entire life and all her blood and sweat, this was the stage for the greatest victories and failures of her life.

This is where she stood in a ring, her friends lined at her back, waiting.

"Maybe he wimped out," Yusuke offered hopefully. Iruni shook her head, reaching back to pull it up into a low ponytail like when they'd first met her.

"He's on his way." She spoke in a clipped voice before glaring over her shoulder, "Get back. I don't want to worry about you lot while I'm fighting."

"You expect this to get messy?" the detective watched as she nodded. "Just be careful, alright? I want you back in one piece. You're under contract now."

"Just stay out of my way," he stepped back and she looked at the sky, waiting for the smell of her once great ally to enter the ring. They had some time though. Hiro had always been the dramatic one, probably assuming they were waiting with baited breath for his glorious arrival.

_You're obsessing._ Hiei's voice in her head sounded lofty.

_We need to establish boundaries on this head entering business._ She snapped back, trying to think up a strategy.

_You're a more capable fighter than he is, just don't lose your head to what you once had. He's not your lover anymore._ He didn't openly vocalize to her that her golden warrior had been replaced with someone much more suitable, instead continuing on. _And what do you have to hide?_

_I can feel it every time you enter my head, Hiei. It's like a soft pressure and it is slightly distracting._

_Speaking of pressure, you've left me out in the cold twice now._

Iruni actually snorted out loud as she tried to contain her laughter, making Koto and the others stare at her as if she'd gone insane.

"That's hardly relevant at the moment," she turned to the small youkai and snapped in her deep voice.

"I think it's rather pertinent, since you'll paying me back once you win." His lips lifted into a smirk. Everyone around them seemed very confused, except Kurama who had a coy arrangement to his features.

The kitsune needed to arrange a meeting with his short friend. Hiei had some explaining to do.

"Are you going to force me?" she raised her eyebrows, waiting for the serum she'd taken, courtesy of Suzuka, to take effect.

"That would make it more interesting," he ventured. Then both their faces fell into serious scowls as they turned to watch Hiro stroll into the ring, Shikari trailing a bit behind him. Her wild blonde hair and chipped nails were in a lot better shape than her sunken cheeks and eyes. She looked like she was worrying herself to death about something.

"Ichi," Hiro nodded at her with a smile.

"Go fuck yourself," she snarled in return, shocking everyone around her with her coarse language, including him. "My name is Lord Amon-Shinpi, you degenerate bastard."

"Well folks, we have some choice words and the fight hasn't even started yet," Koto announced a bit meekly. "This is promising to be a good match."

"I'm going to make your friends watch as I drain every ounce of blood out of you and then run you through with your own sword," the wolf demon raised her eyebrow at this comment. Red eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're a loser," Kuwabara snapped at the towering blonde.

"Your dazzling vocabulary might just daunt him," Hiei huffed, relaxing his clenched fist, "You should stop while you're ahead."

"Hey, shut up shorty!" the orange haired man bellowed.

"I see your taste has gone down," Hiro racked his eyes over the group then down the small girl in front of him. They compared sizes and realized how strange the pair must've looked, once upon a long past time. Not as different as Genkai and Toguro, but still. The crown of the short girl's head barely grazed the electricity demon's ribs and she was significantly thinner. Iruni was also the exact opposite of the pacing Shikari.

Hiro's eyes fell on Hiei and he grimaced a bit at the state of the smaller male, pitying his once teacher and her disturbingly odd taste. But if she had chosen the runt of a fire demon, then she had a reason. Amon-Shinpi rarely tolerated weakness in those surrounding her. He had to be strong. It's what she brought out in people, and what they brought in her. Strength, the one thing she never seemed to lack, even if she was paralyzed on her knees, she could make you feel like she'd rip your throat out.

It had to be those ice filled eyes.

"Are you both ready?" Koto asked pointlessly and then raised her hand in the air. The air grew thick with energy as both fighters powered up. It took a moment for Hiro's golden eyes to scan down the arms of the smaller, hard eyed fighter across from him.

His eyes widened in shock and the fox woman dropped her hand, signaling the start of the match. Iruni stayed still as her former student surged forward, landing a shocking blow on her abdomen. Grabbing his arm she narrowed her blue eyes, and called on her wind.

The arena was filled with the sounds of an angry tornado as the two were swallowed by the spherical gusts, then there was the sound of an explosion, the crowd cheered and very suddenly the two fighters were facing each other from opposite ends, both already looking battered. Red hair whipped in the untamed wind as she skidded back in a side lunge, her fingertips grazing the floor, raising dust as she went back. The screams got louder as the second shackle shattered, littering the floor with twisted metal when she finally stopped. Indigo ink eyes opened with a wild energy as the wind in the whole arena grew thick with the smell of rain.

Hiei found his red eyes were glued to the woman as she prepared to spring forward, her body natural and lithe, red hair swinging. There was no more reservation in her eyes, as if she had nothing left to lose. Part of him worried at that. Not having a reason to live was not something he wanted in her head while fighting a man hell bent on her death.

"Shinpi needs to be careful with that mentality of hers," the fire demon noted quietly, but his team flashed him a curious look. He eyes the leader, "You don't see anything familiar in those eyes? They look just like yours when you thought Kuwabara was dead."

"He's right," Kurama looked at Yusuke gently. "she looks like she's got nothing left holding her back."

The teen hanyou seemed to think about this for a minute before turning his eyes to the girl, who had met with Hiro and was snarling in his face if the sound she was making was any clue. He was doing it right back to her, their hands flying over each other's faces, causing her to have a cut appear above her eyebrow and him to have a bloody lip before they separated again.

The energy levels rose a bit higher and the current of electricity could literally be felt in the air.

"Hey, don't be counting on getting yourself killed!" Yusuke yelled at the girl, who's back was to him. Hiei rolled his eyes, annoyed with the blunt reaction that should've been anticipated.

She couldn't hear a thing over the gushing sound of her blood in her veins. This was what she'd been waiting on, the wrath and anger she'd been dying for. She didn't bother to wait for a recovery and flung herself full speed at the man, blood running over the side of her face and down onto her cheek to drip on her neck. After wiping blood from his lip he met her in kind.

"Uh, folks, I can't see whose doing what," Koto announced dully, her eyes focused on the blurs of white and blue. "Amon-Shinpi and Hiro are moving too fast for some of us lower level apparitions."

"Shinpi just landed three kicks on his chest, he retaliated with a right hook across his cheek, which he used to," Hiei stopped as the figures did, the small girl kneeling on the larger man's back as she held his arm behind him awkwardly.

"Putting on a show for your mate?" the tanned man guessed with a grunt as his shoulder made a loud popping noise when she jerked his arm with her as she flipped off his back.

"They are both so fast," Kuwabara gaped.

"What should startle is that she can move faster," Hiei slid his eyes over to the tallest member of their group. "You'll see her full potential when she faces me."

_You'd better prepare to give me this side of you and more. I will not settle for anything less than the best of you anymore, wolf girl._ The fire demon watched the fight continue as Hiro landed a blow to her chest, making his hand involuntarily clench.

"I think I'll just wait for someone to tell me what's going on then," the human felt a bit left out as the others artfully studied the renewed fight. He could keep up well enough, but only barely. It felt like he was years behind the others now, ever since he'd stayed home from the Makai Tournament to go to high school.

"Don't worry Kazuma," Ichi slid to teeter on the very then line separating the battle ground from the world beyond, her eyes stationed at the corners to regard him. Hiro was taking a moment to catch his breath, and she was doing the same. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to more than keep up with the rest."

"You took on another pupil? How egotistically stereotypical," Hiro called on his lightning daggers and the girl darted through them the best she could while raising a shield around her allies and the fox girls, and received three hits, two on her left shoulder and one on her stomach. Her arm stretched out in front of her, palm facing the smug looking man with her fingers spread.

About a dozen funnels of wind appeared before her, looking similar to his electric darts. So similar that the man very clearly, and loudly, swore at the sight.

"Do not use tricks that I had perfected before you were even conceived," she flicked her wrist with minimal effortand the wind impaled Hiro before he could move out of the way, tearing through his clothes and skin. She didn't stop there, they noticed as dark clouds started to fill the edges of the sky.

He shot a ball of lighting at her, which she dodged while calling up her shield around her.

"You can't help but be reminded of me every time you use an attack that you've taught me to utilize," he sneered as they tangled up in hand to hand combat again, her skills much more advanced than his own.

Hiei watched as his demoness got her hair yanked from behind, and promptly got jabbed in the throat. A small funnel enclosed her wrist, a trick she'd obviously derived from the wind master in the stands, and knocked the man to his knees while she gasped for air. Kneeing Hiro in the nose she flipped backwards out of his reach. He had managed to grip her sleeve and as the shirt tore it left a bloody streak in his hand.

A bandaged hand gripped the hilt of a well abused sword as crimson eyes narrowed on the sight of the fair haired demon licking his fingers with the most vile grin anyone in the three worlds had ever donned before the fire demon. The sharp, angry growl that sounded was just the tip of the massive iceberg hiding in Hiei's composure.

"Do you think she'll turn back to her human form?" Yusuke turned to Kurama who looked concerned that their friend might be running out of time after looking up from the demon at his side. Ichi had formed a water spout of the air and sent it crashing into the electrical demon, causing him to fly back, drenched and leaving her panting from the effort.

"I don't know," he admitted a bit sorely at not having an answer. The black clothed man beside him visibly snarled at the thought.

"She's already figured out that her power level, or what she uses of it, is what determines her body here." The fire demon stiffly explained, remembering her brief explanation in the field after he'd caught her dancing. He silently asked for at the very least one more chance to catch her lost in her musical world. "She probably won't change back until she decides to."

He watched as the girl approached slowly and yanked on a handful of golden hair forcing the man to stand before punching him in the stomach and his face, making him fall to the floor again. _Just rip his throat out and be done with this scum, Shinpi. Stop playing with your food._

"You're too valiant for your own good, refusing to hit a man when he's down, my sweet Amon-Shinpi," the man hissed before spitting a mouthful of blood at the girl's feet.

And then Hiro's hand glowed and suddenly she was sprawled on the ground with a gash across her stomach, her blood spilling on the ground. The edges of the cut smelled like burned flesh from the heat of his electrical power. Before she righted herself he struck out, slamming his knee into her throat and his hand into her temple. It whooshed all the air and sight from her lungs, and then the sensation of having ten thousand volts of electricity invading her blood stream had her gasping in pain.

God damn it, this was too familiar.

"Get up." Hiei actually had to stop himself from raiding the ring, the memory of her death forcing itself into the front of his mind as she watched her writhe, trying to compose herself against the agony he knew was rocking her small form. This was how she'd been incapacitated before, and he could not, would not, watch her die.

"Hang on there, Hiei, give Ichi a shot," Kuwabara gently tugged on the back of the boy's shirt, pulling him back the few steps he'd walked forward. His eyes were filled with concern as he turned back to the ring.

_If this goes on much longer I'm going to-_ he paused in his mental rant. What would he do? Storm the ring and rescue her? She'd resent him for the rest of their lives. _But at least she'd be alive to hate me._ No, that wasn't the answer. He had to swallow his pride and his want for her safety and watch her do this herself, even if his chest was tightening painfully with ever step the towering demon took towards the shuddering female.

Her memory merged with her reality, the blurry lines crossing as she faced her best loved and most hated enemy. Hiro smirked at her knowing what she was thinking, how she would be handling this. He thought she couldn't kill him.

"See, I can tell by your eyes you're seeing us in that head of yours Amon-Shinpi!" he roared in laughter. His eyes met crimson and he knelt next to the girl deliberately, shocking her again so that her voice cracked when she screamed, and Hiei snarled in a rage, his anger causing heat to radiate like a vapor off of his skin. "And your poor little hero-boy is just going to have to watch as you relive _us._"

He professionally drug a nail down her left cheek and watched as the blood bubbled up, dipping his head to lick it away.

"Get off h-" Yusuke and Kuwabara clamped their hands over the mouth of the irate fire demon, who quickly grew stoic and still in their grips. As a small hand reached up and took hold of the wind pipe of the demon leaning over her. He smirked behind the palms on his face at the determination in her eyes, despite feeling like he should interfere.

Abruptly an image came into his mind he was sure he wasn't supposed to see. She must've been suffering through the memory an awful lot for her to scream it like this. If there were anymore telepaths they'd surely be witnessing the same thing. A soft growl escaped him at what he was seeing though, knowing it must be killing her.

_She was standing in moonlight grasses, her hair like the tall weeds, was swaying in the breeze. Her skin glowed silver in the moonlight, her tresses washed of the vibrant color is held in the light of day. Here she was a stranger, able to be as her heart wanted._

_The words were coming slow and easy, the sort of rhythm a song should have when it's about a soul. Her voice rose to the moon as her small hands caressed the smooth grass blades, wearing her soft blue and silver kimono. "There is nothing left to fight for, I am free of the hurt and pain, The whispering shadows of desire, Have left me to live again…"_

"Shut up," she seethed getting to her knees, her breathing labored. Shaking her head the memories held fast, trying to avoid disappearing. "You don't get to laugh at me. You don't get to touch me. You do not get to use me to hurt him the way you used Kin to hurt me."

"Get up!" Yusuke yelled at her, removing his hands from the scalding man he'd been holding back. She cut her eyes to him, something unreadable in her expression as she staggered to her feet. Hiei's eyes widened a bit, being the first to decipher her intent.

"Don't be a fool," he growled quietly and she looked at him, as if to say she was sorry or perhaps that his was all she could do, then she turned back to Hiro. Ichi forgot about the bristling fire demon who swore under his breath, determined to end this torture whatever way she could. If it meant she had to die too, well then so be it. She had a good run.

_If you let him kill you, I'll hunt your soul through the layers of hell and drag you back here to face my wrath and make up for the time I had to waste killing him for you._ The fire demon shook at the idea of her dying, of losing her. It hurt his chest and caused his breathing to turn irregular as he shivered in a quiet rage, one hand clenched around his weapon of choice.

Green and brown eyes watched as their quiet, solitary ally watched with widened eyes as the battle started to come together before them. Yusuke doubted the little punk even knew why he was so angry. Kurama wondered if the conversation he planned to have with the youkai was even necessary anymore, as his reactions all but screamed his feelings.

"Are you ready to die, my love?" the blonde haired demon asked her with biting sweetness. She winced at his voice, blood seeping over the white of her battle garb. "You look so sweet drenched in your own blood. Delicious. I can hardly keep from licking you clean."

He reached for her and she flipped away, landing on her toes with obvious strain. His face doubled before her eyes, then mashed back together. Damn, she was hurt bad. More blood splattered across the ground in front of her when she'd jumped.

_Hiei, do not hold this against me._ She pleaded in her mind with a voice much weaker than she had hoped to use.

_Shut up. Fight him. Or so help me, Shinpi-_ she cut off his threat with a swallowed breath and burning resolve empty her mind.

"I will not die on my knees," she growled at the demon before her. The hilt of her blade was coated in her blood, from the wounds and the movements. Untying it she felt hope cross the crowd. It was always her best show, using that sword, but tonight she had a different method in mind. Grabbing the sheath she threw it out of the ring, so that she heard it clatter at Hiei's feet. "And I will not give you the satisfaction of taking my sword."

The fire demon wanted to howl in fury as his most collected friend held him back with a light touch on his shoulder. How could she be so willing to give all this up? To fight for so long just to die? Surely she had _something _worth living for. He wanted to scream and force her to see that she couldn't do this. He closed his eyes to gather himself and his thoughts.

_I'll keep it safe for you._ Was all he could think to tell her. She gave no hint of hearing him. It struck him, suddenly and rather brashly given the scenario, that she was right when she'd said he spent more time in her head than she did. He didn't use his telepathy this much with anyone.

"You admit you'll die?" Hiro asked, cocking his head to the side so that the violent breeze tousled his hair. She gave him a shrug to show her lack of fear or commitment to the idea of her own death. Storm clouds were rolling in over them, thick and dark. He looked up at them with a smug grin. "I see someone is losing their temper. You were always most attractive in the rain."

"I'll admit, you did this pretty well." She told him, "Trapping me again, going after people I was near to. But you underestimated my memory."

_She turned her face up higher, to bask in her freedom under the guise of the night. It was her best time because she could do many things in the night that sunlight wouldn't allow. She could live without a mask here in the dark. Her smile widened as she thought of her favorite boys, of her newest accomplishments. The time was coming when her freedom would be absolute. Her lover was getting stronger everyday, and soon, they'd be able to be together in the open without fear._

"_Where have you gone? My hope and fire, The very flame that drives me on. I may never, Become a fighter, But with your love, I'll carry on…"_

Hiro's leg smacked her in the chest, and it took a lot of strength and will power to not collapse. Instead she grabbed the appendage and slammed her elbow down on it above the knee, making him scream in pain. He punched her and this time she couldn't help but fall. A rough hand grabbed her hair, jerking her back to her feet.

"I could always just take what I want," he growled. Blood stained the legs of her pants, then her shoes. Most of her outfit was red now. His breath was on her neck.

"He wouldn't," Kurama's eyes glowed with anger, matching the fire demon's at his side.

"What's he doing?" Yusuke asked in a low, angry voice.

"He intends to mark her as his own," the kitsune growled, showing a flare of anger unlike his calm personality. This was rape. If he couldn't bare the thought of the strong little woman suffering this humility he didn't even want to contemplate the emotions surging through his volatile little friend. Somewhere in the crowd Shikari gaped, releasing a cry of mixed fury and pain.

_I'll slit his throat and end this myself. I will not allow this, the tournament and her pride be damned. He will not ruin what is going to be mine. Get up, you baka onna, and act like the man you pretend to be._

"I do not bow to any man lesser than myself," she told him, her knees weak. He punched her and she hit the ground roughly, blood coming out of her nose and cheeks where the mask bit into her skin from the force. The ruby liquid fell over her covered face and leaked through the bottom, down her neck and started to stain her shirt.

"Looks like a bow to me," he told her, placing his hand on her back. A sharp current of electricity ran through her, making her scream. It choked as the pain stopped. "You could be at my side again, we could be powerful together. You don't have to die. We could rule again, in Makai."

"I guess now is as good a time as any," she choked out a strangled laugh as the clouds darkened above them.

_The song was one her mother had taught her a long time ago. She loved singing it. The night seemed to relish in hearing it too. _

_"There is nothing left of my mission, I have done everything I could, With my smile, I whisper a confession, Just as they all knew I would…"_

"What?" he growled, as she arced a wind around herself shoving him back. Slowly she climbed to her feet, staggering. Her team's eyes watched her trying to decide if she would last or not.

"I can't do that," she pointed a weak smile at him. "I don't think I can rule in Makai and work for the Spirit World all at once. It's just not how I am. See, I made a deal with Lord Koenma."

"What?" Yusuke yelled. "Why are you telling him that?"

She ignored him, facing only Hiro. Hiro, the only one who existed. Hiro the only man who'd ever gotten her onto her knees in battle. The one soul who could strip hers away with ease. It was his reaction that mattered the most.

"In exchange for my participation in this tournament, in this particular match actually," she widened her stance and held both fists at her sides, the wind circulating around her enough to tangle her red hair. "I get retribution. If I kill you, which I will, I get to work for the Reikai. You see, I'm their new bounty hunter and as such, my soul will be cleansed of the evil we committed together."

They started towards each other. Blue eyes pressed against gold, electricity and water playing on the wind. Lighting struck the sky above them, thunder applauding the natural display of fire.

_"Your face it brings me tears, The sweetest release of my desire, If I could have just one thing, Would you be my fire?"_

"Why would you turn your back on everything you ever wanted?" he demanded coldly, the charade had ended.

"Because I had what I wanted and it was taken from me. Once I kill you, I can be at peace with that." She tilted her head up a little as the sky turned black. "I'm doing this so Yusuke can marry Keiko and she won't have to deal with this pain again. I'm doing this so Kurama can graduate. So that Hiei can stay in Makai with Mukuro, or whatever it is he wants to do. So that I can teach Kuwabara how to not feel like a reject just because he has to work harder to be up to par. I'm doing this to protect my friends and to let them lead better lives. Of course, saving my own soul isn't bad incentive either."

He came at her and she jumped out of the way, her arms immediately blocking his retaliation in the form of a barrage of punches, bracers taking most of the damage. The wind picked up her hair. Twisting his arms out of the way she landed a solid hit on his throat, sending him stumbling backwards to gasp for air. Taking advantage she called the wind up around her in a sphere, and she threw it at him, hitting him square in the chest with the accuracy his attacks had lacked.

"Apparently I haven't been hard enough on you," he held his throat as his voice came out wheezing. "You're still brimming with power."

"Not quite," she closed her eyes and let the wind take her latest mask away. She was left standing in the ring with the same hair and eyes and skin, the same blood soaked clothes. "But I've found conservation to be a great friend. Always save something to pull out at the very end, my second wind if you will."

Small triangular ears covered in black fur sat on the top sides of her head, a thick black tail curling behind her slightly. The team's eyes perked in interest as her wolf ears twitched in the air.

"So we're back to where all this started," he laughed at her. "The last time you donned that form, your simplest, you died."

"There's one more, but you'll never get to see it," she flexed her hands. "I still have my animal form to call."

"Ah yes, the mythical black wolf," he sneered.

She ran at him and he stayed, their bodies met with a loud crash. A flurry of fists and punches, both landing minimal hits. He called his Lightning Daggers and she surrounded herself with a barrier.

"This fight has gone on too long," she told him from behind the safety of her shield. It dropped into nothingness as her bangs covered her face.

"It's the same story and it'll be the same ending," he roared at her, coming forward. She ducked away.

"I rewrote it," she warned him. "I don't think you'll like this one."

"You were never that good of a writer," he punched her in the face and she took it, with a growl her hand straightened flat, her fingers pressed together. The same green energy that created her shields surrounded her arm from fingertips to elbow. Her eyes were hid under the cover of her hair.

"I remember when you were an honorable man," she breathed, her body weak. It felt like she would collapse as darkness started to dance on the edges of her cotton filled mind. "I remember our partnership, and I know that I was a monster just like you once, thirsting for only power and freedom just like you. But we had two different worlds full of reasons for our actions. You were greedy and malicious. I simply wanted to guarantee that my life would be secure."

"Do you have a point?" he snarled.

"My ignorance of your motivations killed me once, but never again." She looked at him with cold, empty eyes. "But you will never understand that some people, some things are worth dying for. You never understood that. All you cared about was protecting yourself, never me or anyone else. That is sets us apart from each other. That is what failed you in the end. And it is what can be blamed for your death."

"And your love for weaker creatures is what can be blamed for yours."

At the same moment their hands leapt forward. Blood sprayed into the air, caught on the wind.

"No!" Yusuke jumped forward, Kurama holding him back. Red eyes assessed the scenario, looking for the certainty the demon controlling them didn't want to face. The rain that had been straining the clouds broke loose, washing the scene. Blood tainted the water, using it to reach the dirt outside the raised stone platform.

_The girl closed her eyes for the last refrain, the most delicate and sweet. _

_"I want you here with me, At my side forever, Like the earth has the moon, I have you, Stay with me forever."_

_She turned around as the last notes faded on the wind, and saw her favorite pair of gold eyes watching her. They were as bright and loving as she felt. She giggled a little before turning fully._

_"Hiro!" she called happily, running to meet him._

"Hiro," she felt him breathe around her hand. They both fell to the ground in the rain. She'd struck out just in the right spot literally tearing through his demonic heart with the spear she'd made of her own fingers. He'd performed the same attack to less accuracy, the gaping wound on her side attesting to that. His body crumpled as she pulled her arm out slicked with blood. The cold rain was washing it away though. All of the pain, the blood, the tainted air.

The memory was over.

"Shinpi!" Hiei literally tore himself out of his friend's fingers running to the edge of the ring where he was stopped with a look from Koto. _Get up, get up, get up, get up._

Hiro wasn't moving, his eyes wide but dully staring above at the torrid clouds. The sky let the rain fall harder as she swayed on her knees, eyes barely able to raise to meet crimson before she have a half smile under mask, tasting her own blood. Shikari was screaming somewhere far away. The crowd was yelling too, but she could hardly hear them.

"Hiei," she felt the cold darkness coming closer around her, it's familiar clutches reminding her that she probably should use her breath wisely, so with a quiet voice she said all she could think to say. "I finally beat him."

"Oh, dear," Kota blinked at the bloody scene. Someone yelled at her, and a dark voice snarled in her head, and she jumped into action. "Amon-Shinpi is the winner! He qualifies for semi-finals!"

Thunder cracked over head, without lightning and Iruni screamed this time. Screamed as all the pain in her body hit at once, screamed as her heart twisted along the fissure she'd been harboring for years. The wail choked off at the end into laughter, bitter and breathless as her fingers dug into her hair, her nails drawing blood.

"I wonder if this was enough to help my record, Koenma," she felt her eyes close against her will and the darkness swallowed her as the rain washed the red from her skin but not her clothes. Distantly the ground that met her cheek resonated in her, but she didn't really feel it. There was nothing left to feel. The hatred that had fueled her was gone.

The absolute silence that lingered as the red headed wolf girl fell forward was heavy. It weighed on the whole arena, and most heavily on her teammates. The storm was still raging on, drenching all of them in the cold water. After a few stunned quiet moments Yusuke broke from of Kurama's lax grip, surging onto the ring. Hiei was already there with Kuwabara.

"No!" Yusuke yelled, slamming his fist into the concrete he kneeled on, breaking it into a crater. Hiei's bandaged hands turned the girl face up, his fingers searching for signs of life.

_No, get up._ The voice pleaded to her empty mind, receiving no response.

"You can't be dead," the fire demon murmured, lifting her head and shoulders with one arm so that she was cradled against him. "You did not come this far to die."

"Hiei," Kurama kneeled on the other side of Amon-Shinpi, using a soft hand to move the wet strands of red out of her face. "We have to move him."

"She's hurt," red eyes met green, forgetting that they had sworn to protect her identity. Koto's ears perked but she said nothing to the grieving demons. They shared an intense moment before his crimson gaze drifted back to the pale, blood stained girl in his arms. "I'll carry her. You get the sword."

Slipping his other arm under her knees he lifted her as he stood, cradling her like a sleeping child. A child as tall as him, but she was so light it didn't seem to matter. Her arm hung limply outside of his grip.

_I will never forgive you if you leave me like this. You owe me a fight, and you've got to make up for running off. You cannot turn your back on me this way._ The red eyes closed to keep his thoughts off his face as he tightened his grip. _Breathe, God damn you._

* * *

_"Sister!" _

_Amon-Shinpi turned, and it was truly and solely her, though technically Iruni was with her too. Kin was running towards her with his thin arms spread wide in greeting. Shaggy black hair bounced into his face, partially obscuring his bright blue eyes. _

_"Kin!" she yelled and raced to meet him. When he jumped into her arms she swung him around, taking in his scent and the way he felt warmly tucked against her. "Is this real? Am I really with you again?"_

_"For a little while," he grinned as she sat him down. _

_"Kin," she cupped his face in her hands placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. _

_"You took great care of him, my daughter," she lifted her head and saw her family there. Kuya with her golden eyes with her mother who matched her gaze at her side. Her father stood tall and proud between them, looking at her adoringly. "We've missed you."_

_"Father," her voice broke and Kin led her forward. She felt tears sliding down her face. "Father I'm sorry for failing you, for allowing Kin to be-"_

_"I did not raise a weak child, and neither did you." He scolded her with warm blue eyes. Her mother nodded, the golden orbs she saw with soft and kind. "You did everything in your power to save him. You raised and protected him."_

_"You did better than I could have dreamt to do," Kuya spoke in her lulling voice, coming to hug her sister loosely. "I'm just sorry I was not there to take his place."_

_"I never wanted to lose any of you," she whispered pressing her forehead against her twin's. Kin held her hand as they embraced. "My family. If this is real then I'm-"_

_"It isn't your time to join us. We just wanted to tell you it's okay. We're proud of you." Her mother smiled. "You have made all of us so happy."_

_"You really gave him what he deserved," Kin laughed childishly._

_"It's never easy," her father's sorrowful tone had her glistening blue eyes meeting his again. "having to watch someone you loved, even if it was long ago, die. I'm sorry you had to endure that. I'm more sorry you were strong enough to do it yourself."_

_"If I'd been stronger Kin would be with me still," she closed her eyes. "I failed."_

_"You live, that is what matters." He touched his daughter face as her mother fingers her hair. "We could not ask for more than that."_

_"Do you forgive me?" she whispered this question, scared of their answers._

_"We never blamed you," Kuya told her. "You were the strongest of us and we would never blame you for surviving. It's what you do best."_

_"Sister," Amon-Shinpi's eyes let the mist slip away down her cheeks. "Father, mother, brother. I miss you so much."_

_"Keep us in your heart, but do not let us rule it," the advice was faded and as she looked at her father his image was thinning. They all were. They were leaving her again. _

_"No!" she yelled, reaching for them as Kin stepped away last. "No, don't leave. I just got you back."_

_"I love you sister," her brother waved and the movement dissolved into white, just as they all had. So much bright white. _

* * *

The group had watched her motionless form as Hiei gently carried her to the shelter of the arena hall. No one spoke, and no one moved until he passed them, obviously intent on the safety of the cabin.

"She's alive," Hiei's sigh of relief breathed over her face gently, his red eyes softening as he watched the tattered clothes on her chest and stomach raise then fall suddenly, as if she'd been startled in her sleep. Brown and green eyes looked over his shoulders to see what he was staring at. "She's alive."


	36. The Art of Denial

Okay, first note. Where it said Quarter-finals in the last chapter it was supposed to be semi-finals. Sin sort of went retarded on herself and miscounted matches. So the Hiei/Iruni fight will also be a battle for the last pairing, to see who wins the tournament.

After rereading what I wrote here I realized that I'm sort of foreshadowing potential issues in the future. Perhaps Hiei will understand Shinpi's insecurities in regard to him living with Mukuro eventually if this persists. Ah man. I can see it now.

Also, I love Kuwabara and his dead on perceptions. Too bad for him everyone always disregards them. It's sad, but a lot of problems could be avoided if people realized he paid attention.

* * *

The sun was setting, dripping blood red rays across the forlorn horizon. This would be the third sunset since Amon-Shinpi qualified for the semi-finals. Three whole damn days and she hadn't even cracked an eyelid at him. Hiei was actually starting to worry about the little wolf girl.

But that wasn't what was at hand currently, he remembered, eying the red head who looked over the dying sun with him. Kurama had been more or less patient with him after calling this meeting just after the girl's match. Until now the fire demon hadn't shown any inclination towards talking though. He just wanted to get it out of the way so he could back to trying to find a way to get the girl back on her feet.

"You wanted to talk to me, so speak," he finally moved to get this conversation started, feeling a bit uncomfortable with leaving the cabin for too long. It couldn't be explained to him, he just didn't understand the compulsion he had to check up on the apparition swathed in bandages and resting on a bed all to herself, except for when Yukina or Botan decided to sleep next to her as watch dogs. And he was almost always perched in the window, or close by, just in case.

"You care very deeply for our little Iruni, don't you?" the fox sighed after a few silent seconds, turning to face his friend. "I've known you a long time, Hiei, and I've never seen you so protective over someone."

It went without saying that this did not include Yukina.

"It would be disgraceful if that bastard managed to kill her from beyond the grave," the smaller demon shrugged. Realizing he was yet again dodging the bullet that Shinpi had been riding him about he leveled the fox with a glare. "Can you keep your mouth shut?"

"Always." The response was sincere and trustworthy.

"Shinpi asked me to be her mate."

No sooner had the words left the short man's mouth than the red head had his chin in a vice grip, turning his head to the left while he pulled down the neck of his shirt on the opposite side. Then he switched directions.

"She didn't bite me, I never answered her, now would you let go of my face?" Hiei griped, yanking himself from the prying hands of the ancient fox. Green eyes were wide with alarm, concern and confusion.

"You don't feel the same?" he assumed a little too fast for the smaller youkai's taste.

"She gave the option of time, and I took it, more or less," he shrugged.

"That didn't answer my question," Kurama raised his eyebrows and studied his friend closely. "Hiei, do you want to be with Iruni?"

"Amon-Shinpi," the correction was harsh.

"Whatever. Do you want to be with her?" he waved his hand carelessly. Hiei toyed around with the idea for a minute, looking up at the sky again.

When she'd fallen he had been sure she was dead. He had seen it in her eyes that she had intended to kill Hiro, whether or not the cost was her life. What had startled him was the pain _he_ had felt as she stopped breathing, as her blood poured out, the rain chilling her unprotected body. All he'd been able to think was that he could protect her, help her, and soothe her pain. Did that mean he was ready to be with her for eternity?

But she hadn't asked for that. Yet again, a point against her truer nature, she had offered him an easier option. It struck him suddenly that she was doing everything in her power to woo him, by giving him the options no one else would've. He hadn't realized she had been playing such a strong hand in this game until just then.

Damn, she was good. It was like everything she did was two steps ahead of the situation, but he had to wonder how much of that was luck. She didn't always seem to think things through that well.

"I already am." The response drew a shocked, open mouthed stare from the red head kitsune, whose large green eyes looked ready to fall out of his head. Apparently this news was unexpected. "Shinpi and I have been loosely seeing each other for a while now."

"As in dating, or as in," Kurama wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

"As in we're together," Hiei didn't understand the need to explain this.

"Hiei, it isn't as simple as being together just because you say so. She has incredibly deep feelings towards you, emotions that frighten her to the point of confliction. She almost _died_ for you." The emerald eyes narrowed. "Iruni is not some random woman who likes the way you look."

"She likes the way I look?" Hiei made it sound like a surprised question, but failed in the fact his smirk betrayed him.

"Do not act so arrogant," he chastised. Rubbing his temples the fox tried again. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes." Now they were moving in the right direction.

"Sexual or deeper?" he staggered from the unhappy red eyes glaring at him. Apparently this was a bad question to ask.

"Make your point." The demand was sharp.

"I just want to be sure that you realize how much she cares for you," the red head waved his hands. "I don't mean to be offensive, Hiei, you know that. But Iruni truly does have feelings for you, and it wouldn't be fair to either of you if you got involved with her with reciprocating."

"You're an idiot," the demon clad in black scoffed. "Why would I consider being with someone if it was purely sexual? I don't have relationships based on sex."

"You don't have relationships at all," Kurama pointed out.

"That you know of, fox." The aloof response made the other smile. "Yes, I want to be with her in bed. But I also appreciate her aggravatingly self-righteous, overbearing, sometimes idiotically stubborn demeanor, and her pure loyalty to her allies. She's a different breed of warrior, one that seems to be in rare stock these days."

"Sounds serious," the kitsune dead panned.

"Shut up, the girl and I have an understanding," he ran his fingers through his hair in a gesture that made the other man straighten with a malicious smile. Hiei was showing a sign of nervousness? Because they were talking about a _girl_? That was rich.

"You really are considering her offer," he chuckled, and received a grievous stare.

"Tell anyone, especially the detective or the women, and I'll use your intestines as party decorations," he warned dangerously. "Nothing is certain until after our match. If I beat Shinpi, I get her mask and her respect, and then we'll move on."

"Will you be ready to decide in just four days?" Kurama tucked his wayward hair behind his ear.

"Probably not, but like I said, she offered me time. She said spend time in Makai and think about it. I think I'll do just that." The crimson eyed man started to walk away.

"Don't take too long, Hiei, she may be certain of how she feels for you, but that might not stop her from trying to move on if she thinks you're not interested." The red haired demon fell into step beside his friend.

"She knows I'm interested."

"How?"

"Well, the fervent kisses might've been a clue."

"I knew your mouth looked swollen and hair mussed when you two arrived for Yusuke's match!" he jerked Hiei to a stop with a wild look. "The way she reacted when you talked about sex, and romance, and the fact you let her sleep on you. You two really are seeing each other!"

"Did you think I was lying?" the scoff was doubled with raised eyebrows.

"I just thought seeing each other meant something a little less," he fought for the right word.

"Intimate?" Hiei guessed, and received a nod, to which he shrugged.

"And I have to keep this to myself?" the fox chewed his lip worriedly.

"Yes, until I've made up my mind." The idea that this secret had to be kept for months made the other man fidget, but then he resolved to honor the request, calming down.

"Wow, you and Iruni, mates." He shook his hair in a bit of startled glee. "It seems so strange to imagine you with someone. Especially a woman as hard headed and domineering as her."

"Don't even get me started," the fire demon sighed. "I'm having a hard enough time believing it myself."

* * *

Shizuru stood behind Kuwabara as he regarded the wildly curly headed blonde, who was flanked on one side by an ogre wearing crisp pants, and a lab coat.

"Sorry, but the runt is indisposed, so you'll just have to wait to do your examination," he glared at the woman.

"Lord Amon-Shinpi was gravely injured and it has come to the attention of the tournament committee that _she_ must be examined to insure _her_ health before continuing into the semi-finals. Your friend Yusuke and his opponent have already undergone this, Hiei will have too also. But _she's_ the next on the list." Shikari glared at him harshly, her eyes rimmed with red. "So move over, human."

"No. _He'll_ do your little routine before the next fight, but _he_ is indisposed, like I said." He growled, blocking her way.

"Baby brother is right." Shizuru desperately wanted this fight to be over so she could go outside to smoke. The little pyromaniac refused to let her smoke in the cabin, claiming not only Yukina's health would be endangered, but so would Iruni's.

"I wasn't talking to you," she sneered.

"Look, just come back." Kazuma turned to the doctor, trying to emphasize the male identity of his fallen friend. "He'll undergo your tests when he's good and ready."

"Move," the voice was deeper and clearly not impressed. The woman and doctor were shoved out of the way of the kitsune and the fire demon who stalked into the house.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked curiously.

"These two are trying to bully me into letting them do some stupid examination on Ichi." The rooster haired boy scoffed. "As if I'd let them. He's perfectly fine."

"He's right, now go away." Hiei turned to the doctor.

"If you don't let us do this, Amon-Shinpi be disqualified," Shikari held out a paper to the small demon, who took with a quick read before passing it on. "Tournament rules."

"It said that she has until the match," he pointed out. "So we'll see you before the match."

"If the fighter waits he has to redo the preliminary qualifier, as well." The doctor spoke up for the first time. "If he passes one or both, he can continue in the tournament, but if he fails both, he'll be barred from continuing."

"He'll pass," the door was promptly slammed in their faces as Hiei looked up and down the tall human boy with distaste. "So you aren't completely useless at protecting people, who'd have known?"

"I heard that Hiei refused to let Kurama carry her," Botan was stroking the downy fur of Amon-Shinpi's animal ears, seeming to forget the head in her lap was a demon and not a dog. Akira was stationed outside under the window, sleeping. "He was so worried when he brought her in."

"I know," Yukina smiled softly, looking across the length of the bed at the blue haired woman. She was stationed at Ichi's feet. "He refused to leave while Genkai and I tried to heal her. He even wrapped her bandages. He's been very caring."

"It's really unlike him, but he's doing it in the typical 'You'll probably screw this up so just let me' fashion."

Yukina laughed quietly. "He is quite hard headed when it comes to his heart."

"Typical man," the pink eyed deity laughed.

They both stopped at the sound of a groan coming from the woman between them. She was swathed in bandages from her belly button to her elbows. They hadn't bothered changing her pants originally, more concerned with the life threatening wounds on her torso. Now she was clothed in the soft black bottoms she'd been given by Kurama.

"It's been three days," Yukina murmured, looking down at her hands. "What do you think is keeping her from waking up?"

"Maybe she's just having really good dream," Botan sounded hopeful, but her eyes were just as concerned as the Koorime. The door opened and Hiei grunted an answer to something someone behind him asked before raising an eyebrow at the ferry girl.

"What are you doing to Shinpi's head?"

* * *

_It was white. _

_The whole damn place was an endless mass of white, determined to either drive her insane or trap her. She didn't care which. All she could focus on was trying to find a break in the uniformity, a sign something else was there. It was so empty and lonesome._

_It couldn't be limbo, she'd have run into some sort of deity, like Koenma. So where was she?_

_"Damn it," she didn't have the energy to yell, instead choosing to halt in her torturous wanderings and look around. Even the ground was white, if you could call it ground. Really it seemed more like she was floating and moving forward than anything close to walking. _

_How long had she been here? She hadn't been keeping track. Not that it mattered. There was no sun to go by. It was a void. Purgatory. _

_"I'm lost," she whimpered to herself, actually frightened by the possibility that she might not be coming back. She tried to remember the faces she was leaving behind and it felt like the hazy clouds around her had invaded her mind, preventing the images. She had lost something important to her life, but she couldn't figure out what it had been. _

_But she'd kill Hiro, she'd done her job. She'd won. Why wasn't she free? What was she holding onto that was preventing this? She just wanted to be back with the others, her friends, her partners. Was that wrong? Had she not earned it?_

_"I have to keep moving," she forced herself forward again, blinking as a place ahead seemed to glow brighter than the fog around it. Even running felt sluggish in this hell. She had to move on, she had to find out what was in that brightness, praying it was better than where she was now._

* * *

"She's not a damn dog, onna!" Hiei griped at Botan as she started to stroke soft black ears again. With a glare he pointed to the door. "Get out."  
She looked at the other three boys as they walked in and shrugged at her in turn, before she pouted as she rose.

"If you ever bothered to appreciate anything about her, like a real man, you might realize that her ears are really soft, and she seems to relax when they're touched." She huffed before slamming the door. Kuwabara quickly took her place and eagerly started stroking the furry triangles.

Hiei twitched and glowered at the man.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded in a low, seething voice.

"I'm petting the pretty doggy ears." Came the happy response.

"I-You-" the fire demon sputtered before shaking his head in dismissal. "Make a move towards the tail and die."

"No problem!" he smiled widely. Hiei shook a little with the urge to smack him, then turned to the detective, harnessing a rather blank look.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, leaning against the wall to keep a watchful eye on the overzealous carrot top. The baka already had his heart wrapped around one woman, there was no need for him to get attached to another.

"Look, you're obviously madly in like with Iruni, so why aren't you just admitting it to us, so we can help you two get together already?" the detective demanded with his arms over his chest. Red eyes flicked to a red head, who shook his head slightly to decline his involvement with this revelation. "Don't stare at Kurama with your blame filled eyes. You more than told us at her match. We couldn't keep you under control."

The smaller demon glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's my teammate, I believe I'd actually reacted the same way over Kuwabara, and I hate him." He scoffed at the disbelieving looks on their faces. "Besides, it would be a shame for such a strong fighter to be killed by such talentless scum."

It didn't look like they bought the lie, but Yusuke moved onto easier topics.

"So, Hayato said he's planning on coming to visit his old commander." He ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at the girl. "Says he wants to check up on her personally. He also wants to talk to us about something to do with the territory."

"We don't control this land," Hiei furrowed his brow.

"No, but according to him, and he was her right hand man at some point after her father died, she'd want us to act in her stead." The hanyou looked truly bothered by this. "Geesh, I already have one place vying for me to come back to power, and now this one too?"

"Hokushin isn't doing well as a leader?" Kurama asked quietly and the boy shrugged.

"He wants me to do it, if for no other reason than I seem to be respected," the detective slumped down on the vacant bed in the room. "Not the point."

"The point is half-pint here," Kuwabara gestured to the girl whose ears were captive in his fingers. "Will be up in no time."

"Your faith is unshakable," Kurama smiled at his more naïve friend, "but she's badly injured, even now after these days of rest. She's simply not healing herself."

"But she will," he shrugged. "You just gotta have faith in her. Ichi is strong, and she's stubborn, and she's not going to fail. She'll wake up and decide that it's time for her to get hurt again."

"Yeah, that's right," the black haired boy turned to the demon against the wall. "You're her next match, right?"

"Hn."

"She'll wake up for that, she can't resist a chance to embarrass us," the teen demon laughed lightly. "Kuwabara is right."

"Hn." Hiei studied his bandaged palm, ignoring them and their optimism. "Get on with it, detective."

"Oh yeah. Well apparently Hayato has something to say about the territory, but he wanted all of us to be here. Especially you, Hiei. He seems to think you and Kurama will be the ones who know how to best proceed."

"He wants to regain power," the fire demon scoffed bitterly.

"He's her second in command now, so if I were you, I'd at least play nice." Brown eyes narrowed on the temperamental demon, who growled in response. "Oh stuff it up your ass, Hiei. He's her friend."

"She claimed to not have any friends," he shot back.

"He's not out to kill her."

"He's going to have to prove it."

"You're going to make me rupture a blood vessel."

"I'm going to rupture something of yours if you don't-"

"Will you two shut up?" Kazuma snapped at the two dark haired males as a soft groan of annoyance and fear sounded from the small form on the bed. Everyone grew silent, but she didn't stir. "I think she can hear you or something, guys."

"Don't be a fool," Hiei huffed, but didn't continue his argument, just in case, his red eyes scanning Amon-Shinpi for any sign she'd been disturbed or that she was in pain. He'd stopped trying to get into her head when he had started hitting nothing but a wall of white. It was the strangest experience he'd had when invading a mind.

She was locked up tight in that body, and their best efforts hadn't been able to pull her out yet. They just all had to accept that this was something she had to do alone, there was something she had to decide and they couldn't persuade her. She needed to find her own reason to come back to them.

* * *

_So close._

_It seemed like just when her fingertips would graze the light filled opening something shifted and she lost contact with it. She felt as empty as the endless chamber of brightness around her, blinding her and her senses. _

_That stopped her movements and the light halted from its evasion. _

_Why was she empty? Was her entire life so callously based on hatred that losing the drive to kill a particular person had literally stripped her of anything worth living for? _

_The light came closer._

_"Oh, screw that," she snarled and the light crept forward unnoticed as she continued berating whatever force of nature was holding her here. "My life was not just based on that cretin. I had friends, granted not very many and not for long, but they were there for me. I had someone who would be disappointed and disgusted to see me this way. One of them has to be worth looking out for, at the very least."_

_She had to have a purpose waiting, this could not have been her calling all along. Five hundred years of brute strength, stubborn determination and fortifying herself for one lousy demon? No thank you. Blue eyes flicked to the side of her head where she realized the opening was widening beside her. With an outlandish cry she dove forward and got sucked into something of the world she'd left behind._

_Grass hit her cheek and she pressed her palms into the earth to lift her upper body up enough to see she was in what looked to be the field outside her castle, except the grass was greener and much shorter. There was also a single apple tree in the middle of the space, a dark figure holding a small body upside down by the ankle._

_"Kin?" her eyes focused on the laughing child, unable to see his face. Then she realized the hand holding him in the air was bandaged and she roved up it until her sapphire eyes met crimson. "Hiei?"  
"Where have you been?" he demanded with a raised eyebrow, then gave an amused smirk as the boy in his grip struggled to get free. Eyeing the child, who couldn't have been older than four, he continued speaking. "You know how restless they get when you aren't around."_

_**They?**__ She didn't see anyone else, so she rose slowly to study the two males. Hiei set the little boy down, and she realized he was dressed just like the man casually leaning against the tree, allowing him to brush himself off and get to his feet. _

_When he turned around she was startled to find that he was definitely not Kin. No, not even close. This child was something else. Her heart swelled at the sight of him, so small and perfect with his short cut black hair and a red starburst starting to show in his bangs. His red eyes glittered with happiness as he ran forward and jumped into her arms._

_"Mommy! Daddy was showing me out to beat up Uncle Kuwabara." He boasted, flexing his arms. She shot a reproving look to the demon man, but found her anger falling short of expectation. The smoldering look he gave her made her want to swoon. _

_"I wish you wouldn't allow that idiot human to be considered family," he sniffed, trying to cover the expression in his eyes. _

_"Mommy!" a little girl flung herself at the small woman, red hair flying. Her eyes were wide and blue, a startling throwback. _

_"Go find Akira and his pups," Hiei walked over while speaking the demand and pulled his apparent son from her arms gently, setting him on the ground with a soft push. "Me and your mother need to talk."_

_  
"Ew. That means he's gonna kiss her!" the little boy made a disgusted face and ran towards the woods with a laugh._

_"It's not gross. Daddy loves mommy!" the little girl, approximately the same size and age as the boy called, chasing him. Ichi realized they were twins. A slightly rough hand moved the hair from her face, allowing for a warm mouth to kiss a scar on the juncture where shoulder meets neck. _

_"I missed you," he breathed huskily, slipping his arms around her waist, as he began nuzzling against her. "I think we need to make up for lost time, while they're busy."_

_Just before his lips pressed to hers the world turned black and she heard a strangled cry._

* * *

Everyone in the room stopped, staring at the twisted face in Kuwabara's lap. Ichi's eyes clenched closed, her mouth opening as she gave out of a cry of pain, fury and longing. It choked with the dryness of her throat, causing her to sputter and flail a bit, eyes flying open as she tried to sit up and promptly realized her head was pinned down by some force.

Panic was understatement for her reaction.

"Oh gods, no. NO!" she screamed, and shook, staring at the ceiling as if she couldn't see the four concerned faces hovering around her. Her legs had kicked the sheet off of her, tangling her ankles, and her stiff and aching arms ripped at the device holding her head down on the soft surface. Nothing was registering. "Get off me! Let me go!"

Her hands clawed the mattress and Kuwabara's leg, making him yelp and fall to the ground, scampering backwards in a crabwalk to get away.

"Shinpi!" Hiei promptly slapped her cheek and stalled all further thrashing as she jumped at the sound of his dark voice, eyes falling onto his form.

"Don't hit her!" All the boys snapped at him at once.

"She was throwing a fit," he retorted without guilt, smoothing his thumb over the redness now rising on the smooth pale skin, his crimson eyes softening as he took in her calmer appearance.

"Am I- Is this another dream?" she whispered hoarsely, her body and voice in desperate need of hydration.

"No, you're awake, finally," Yusuke teased, leaning over the short demon's shoulder while Kuwabara raced to get her some water. "Took you long enough, lazy ass."

"I just had the strangest, most frightening dream," she breathed, eyes sliding over the hanyou back to the fire demon.

"You remembered your dream?" he raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised.

"It was awful," she admitted weakly. Without Kuwabara weighing her hair down on the bed she rose onto her elbows then with the help of Kurama, made it into a seated position. Rubbing her face she added, "I feel like hell."

"You don't look much better," Kurama elbowed Yusuke in the ribs. "What?"

"Here's some water," Kazuma reappeared, slamming the door in the curious faces of the rest of the house guests. "Hey Yusuke, Hayato is here for ya."

"Damn, alright, I'll be right back," the dark haired boy ducked out of the room shouting as he went. "Will you animals get away from the door? What does this look like, a peep show?"

"Why is Hayato here?" the girl looked up curiously, before taking the glass from the only human present and drinking so quickly that she choked, sputtering as she tried to take in air around the water in her throat. It surprised them that when Hiei actually moved to help her she shrunk away from him slightly, wincing at the movement and the effort it took to breath.

"Uh," Kuwabara raised an eyebrow then decided to answer her question while Hiei glowered at Kurama, who had started to rub the girl's back to soothe her coughs. "He wanted to talk to us about something concerning you. He said the team would be trusted to decide since you weren't able to."

"Well, I'm awake now, so I guess I'm able," she held a hand to her chest as it ached. Her eyes slid to the black clothed demon, then looked away quickly as the image of him holding their son danced in her brain. Their imaginary child, in an imaginary world, where they had made an imaginary commitment to one another.

Gods, she _had_ gone insane.

She could not risk thinking of the god awful dream in front of the telepathic fire demon, worried what he'd decipher from it. She wasn't even sure what it had meant for her, how could she explain it to him? He'd probably freak out and rationalize it down to her wanting to have children with him.

She tried to scoff at the idea, but found herself unable.

Did she want to have his children? Worse, did she actually have feelings deep enough to call love? She groaned, trying to escape that line of thinking. It was hard enough admitting she wanted a relationship with the dragon wielder, wanting more would be going against both their natures.

"What do you think you're doing?" the deep voice snapped as she swung her legs out of the tangled sheets and to the floor, not liking how much her muscles strained with the movement. Blue eyes glared at the fire demon. How long had she been asleep? Yusuke had made it sound like she had been in a coma.

"I'm going to talk to Hayato," she stated stubbornly.

"No," he shook his head. "You just woke up after being unconscious for three days, and you haven't even healed from your wounds yet. You're just going to hurt yourself."

"I am not a child!" she yelled defensively, color coming to her cheeks as he moved to stand right in front of her, bent at the waist so their noses were nearly touching.

"Until you stop acting like one, that's how you'll be treated," he made the statement quiet, but forceful. "Now be a good little girl and get back in bed."

She swung at him as the door opened and he caught her fist effortlessly and pushed himself forward, which forced her backwards onto the bed. When Yusuke and Hayato entered the room the fire demon was laying on top of the flustered red head, both of their feet on the floor, and his chest pressing hers into the mattress as they snarled at each other.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," the teen coughed into his hand, and black ears laid flat against the messy red nest of red hair as the blue eyed wind demon peeked over her assailant's shoulder with a growl.

"I'm going to kick your asses, the whole lot of you!" she then let herself fall backwards and added in a barely understood mumble, "As soon as my head stops spinning."

Hiei's face hovered above her own as he smirked, before shoving himself away from her. "You're freezing."

"Blood loss does that," she shivered at the sudden cold his absence created. And that reminded her of how _hot_ he was, in the most literal sense, and her blush deepened. "Jerk."

"Hn." He turned to scan her once-second in command.

"Lord Takani," he bowed to the girl with a grin.

"Way to defend me, you ass," she crossed her arms over her chest as she pulled her legs back onto the bed, looking put out. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering why you're new Guard hadn't already placed you where you rightfully belong," he gestured to her 'Guard' which apparently contained all four members of the Reikai Tentai team.

"Oh," she blinked and scratched her head sluggishly. "They aren't exactly my Guard, Hai. You see, Kurama works for Yomi, and Hiei is Mukuro's second in command, and Yusuke was the heir to Raizen but he gave that up to Hokushin. Not to mention they're all working for Koenma."

"I thought with the way this one," he pointed at Hiei, "was looking after you that he was surely your new third."

Hiei scoffed for all to hear at the proclamation. "I'll have you know that I was offered the position of her _second_ if I chose to take it."

"But you didn't," came the unbothered retaliation.

"_Hai,_" the girl called in a pacifist voice, already rubbing her temples at the impending argument. "Stop antagonizing Hiei."

"Yes, _Hai_ we wouldn't want that," Hiei snapped.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she exclaimed. "What is your issue, hot head?"

"Weren't you discussing your _rightful_ place?" he glared at her, finding a place to glower against the wall, his arms over his chest.

"Oh for the love of," she cried out.

"Ichi," Hayato stepped forward with his hands out to end the argument. "I apologize for my behavior. But my question remains unanswered."  
"I don't have a Guard anymore," she rubbed the back of her neck, her mind wandering to the thought of whether or not Botan might give her a massage if she asked kindly. "But I do miss my home. I suppose I'll have to burn the bed though. I have little need to know what sort of things have dwelled there courtesy of that barbarian and his bride."

"It's good to have you back," the demon blacksmith chuckled at his less than lady-like commander. "I would also like to point out that it is only a matter of time before the kings and Enki find need to meet with you."

"Alliances, alliances," she fell into to the routine of thinking of her land as a business all too easily. Yusuke blinked at her confidence. "Look, I can arrange to meet with the kings if I have too, but right now I'd like to focus on healing."

"Of course," he bowed.

"How did you survive the onslaught?" she asked suddenly, her voice deceptively quiet as she regarded the man with cold, menacing eyes. "Everyone in the village was killed. Kin was killed. You should have died before him."

The man didn't even blink at her words, as if he'd expected them, though the others had their own reactions. Hiei looked a bit too smug at her accusation. Yusuke seemed offended that she had so disregarded her friend's health. Kurama didn't look surprised at all. And Kuwabara seemed conflicted on how to react, on one had he was appalled. On the other he was proud she was sticking up for her lost brother.

"I wasn't there." He admitted a bit softly.

"I'm quite aware of that." She continued to stare. "I'm waiting for a viable reason for why."

"I was looking for _you_," he told her seriously. Hiei stiffened. "Your father charged me with your care. You charged me with Kin's, but I knew the minute Hiro set foot back in our village that you were dying somewhere. Kin was a smart boy he-"

"You let my brother die in some ill-fated hope that he'd be alright so you could find _me_?" she turned away from him, her eyes icy as her tone. "Hayato, you failed."

"I know." He bowed his head again, in shame.

"What, did you take a lesson from my own cowardice and greed and decide to see if it was worth it?" she turned back to him with the question.

"You were a wonderful teacher, in that concern," he suppressed a smile. "I honestly thought he'd have fled. But you raised a warrior, and he did exactly as you'd have done. He refused to admit defeat and fought to the death with an opponent who bested him."  
She was quiet for a few moments, seeming to consider this information.

"Do you think you made the right decision?" she asked quietly, a thick emotion in her voice as she thought about her brother fighting valiantly as she had always taught him to.

"No," he admitted, blinking and looking at her a bit coldly. "I wish I had saved the prince, then maybe all of this could've been avoided."

"Then you live," she breathed out, her eyes full of mist. Hardening her gaze as she realized red eyes were studying her with concern she turned back, trying to force humor into her voice. "Now, how do you think we should go about getting me castle back so my friends have decent accommodations for the rest of their trip?"


	37. Anticipation

Complicated, Carolyn Dawn Johnson. Lala, Ashley Simpson. Uninvited, Alanis Morisette. Rat in the Cage (one of the many titles), Smashing Pumpkins. Hells yes. The playlist I have for this one is over 3 hours long.

So, I have friend coming to town tomorrow, yay!! I'm normally not loved by this many people in single seasons or years even, so bare with me. I'm going to try to write and post this next week, but it could take a while. I don't have much time off. But I'm going to do my best.

I can promise there is one more chapter before the Hiei/Iruni fight comes due. So its really close. I just have to get through some filler, preparation, and Yusuke's match, then I can get to theirs. And then the finals etc. And eventually we arrive at the end. I'm thinking it's only about 5 chapters away. Not very much time left, folks. Lol.

I'm wanting desperately to make some conflict between Shishiwakamaru and Ichi, actually. I don't know why, I just want to. He seems like a suitable target. *evil laughter* We get to see some of Amon-Shinpi's old habits here, which was actually fun to write. I won't lie. I have a soft spot for characters who can switch into kill mode at the drop of a hat.

So, I've discovered I have a love for writing fluff, which might get me into some trouble later on, but ehn. Sue me. I've also been trying to work on Hiei's character a bit, since I keep having him out of sorts with himself. Hopefully I've been doing alright. So, here's the chapter!

* * *

Hiei was recovering from his rigorous workout with Yusuke and Kurama. They'd done everything in their power to bring him down and he'd managed to take most of it on the chin, without the help of his dragon. Now all three were sporting cuts and bruises, covered in sweat and hiking back to the cabin with their shirts in their hands instead of on their backs. Kuwabara had gone with Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina to the bazaar again to see if they could find enough food to fill the ravenous wolf girl waiting for all of them to return.

It had been decided that after a large lunch or dinner, depending on how long it took to cook, they'd all go up to the castle and attempt to get Shinpi her property back. No one thought it would be a problem, she commanded enough fear on her own. Coupled with their group standing behind her, it should be an easy enough request to fulfill.

"You look to be in thought," Kurama noted of his friend and the hanyou nodded.

"Hn." Was the only response they received as Yusuke opened the door to the cabin.

"Oh, Botan! You have no idea how good this feels."

"If you like that, how about," there was a pause. "this?"

"Oh gods! That's so good." The moan had them raising their eyebrows as they walked into the living room.

"Um, is there something you two want to tell us?" Yusuke asked, taking in the scene of Amon-Shinpi sitting backwards in a chair, her chin on the top and arms around the back. Botan was rubbing her shoulders with glowing hands. The demon girl looked so relaxed with her sloppy smile and partially opened glazed eyes.

"Botan is better than sex," came the lulled response, and the Styx pilot blushed slightly as she continued to massage the smaller girl.

"Then you've been doing something wrong," Hiei pointed out, and she moaned contentedly.

"So, how exactly did this," the teenager motioned to the girls to define 'this', "happen?"

"She said she was sore, and no one was here to do it, so I offered her a back rub." The cheery blue haired woman explained with a smile.

"She's a modest goddess," Ichi muttered, looking half asleep. "But you can stop Botan, your arms have got to be tired."

"Thank god, you're nothing but a ball of tension," the deity flung herself into a chair. Pointing an accusatory finger at the boys, one short black haired demon in particular, she went on. "You three ought to help her relax, or she won't heal properly. The poor girl has more knots in her muscles than anyone I've ever met."

"Drink some water," Yusuke suggested.

"If she's so stressed, maybe she could get back in bed," Hiei snapped, a reminder that his order for her to stay in the small room all day had been ignored.

"Let me tell you something, little man," Ichi raised her head just enough to glare half heartedly. "Oh wow, you're shirtless."

"Make your point, before you drown in your drool," he smirked at her, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Point?" she asked distractedly, looking back up to his face.

"You were telling me something," he pressed, throwing his short on the table as Yusuke did.

"Oh," it took a moment for her mind to catch up. "Oh yeah. Listen up, shrimp, you don't control or own me."

"I see you're getting back to your old self." Kurama smiled at the girl as she slowly got to her feet, determined to make the most of her day and get used to being awake again.

"Yeah," she clenched her fist and flexed the adjoining arm. "I'm feeling better, stronger."

"Faster than before." Botan and Yusuke laughed as the quoted together.

"Screw you guys," she snapped, puffing her cheeks in exasperation. "That's not funny."

"I don't get it," Hiei muttered to Kurama as they walked to the kitchen to scrounge for food.

"It's a saying from a show called _The Six Million Dollar Man_." He explained while Ichi continued to complain.

"Aren't you too young for that show anyways, Yusuke?" she griped, settling back in the chair the correct way with a glower, her freshly changed bandages wound up her arm from her elbow and stopped at the base of her ribs, revealing a toned stomach unblemished despite her battles. Hiei took a second to admire it as she stretched her back before turning back to Kurama who was speaking to him.

Botan was on her feet in seconds, almost compulsively rubbing the black triangles sticking out of the loose tangle of red hair.

"You never brushed your hair after your bath," the deity grimaced.

"Do you see a brush?" she asked bitterly, running her fingers over the messy scarlet jumble with a dissatisfied sigh. For a second she considered going back to her old style, so short it was beyond boyish.

_Don't even think about giving that idiotic idea any serious consideration, onna._

"I haven't cut my hair since my mother died," she muttered aloud, idly studying the tips of her hair. "Not even a trim."

"Why?" Botan's hand stopped on her ears.

"I used to keep it so short everyone thought I was a boy and she hated it. When she died, I just started to let it grow." She shrugged. Then eyed Hiei a bit morosely. "Until someone had to take it upon himself to give me layers."

"Hn." He looked away.

"So, you look tired. You sure you're up to this?" Yusuke didn't have to explain what he meant to her, she knew. With a shrug she nodded. "Why don't you take a nap?"

She batted the blue haired oar rider's hands away with a warning growl and glared up at her before turning back to the hanyou with a scowl. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Scared you won't wake up?" he joked with a wide grin.

"Yes, among other things." She stated seriously, eyes hard set. The smile faded from his face.

"You never did tell us what that dream of yours was about," he started slowly, hoping that the gentle push would make her express the details of her own torture. She looked away, standing. "Hey, where ya going?"

"I need to find Hayato, to discuss tonight," she grabbed a black shirt off the table and walked out without another word.

"_Hai_ must be waiting somewhere close by," Hiei huffed, looking annoyed. Walking over to the table he picked up the remaining black top and blinked, then sniffed it curiously. With a smirk he handed it to Botan. "Seems Shinpi can't distinguish scents. She took my shirt by mistake."

* * *

The two old friends were so locked in conversation throughout what had turned into a mixture of dinner and lunch that no one had bothered trying to interrupt them. They sat on the grass apart from the rest,s leaning towards one another, the girl in Hiei's shirt, and Hayato frequently wrinkling his nose anytime the wind shifted towards him from behind her.

"I don't think he likes you," Kuwabara remarked to the short demon, watching the blacksmith nod to something the girl was explaining. Her hands moved idly as she spoke, a relaxed habit the fire demon harshly noted she hadn't performed for them.

"I don't see how she can be so relaxed with him, he abandoned the one thing she loved for no reason," the angry comment made the human blink.

"I don't see how she can be relaxed with your creepy eyes drilling holes into her skull." He was on the floor with a knot on his head as Hiei closed his _creepy_ red eyes and grunted.

"Anyone else noticing the hostility here?" Yusuke motioned between Hiei and the man whose shaggy cut brown hair shifted as another breeze passed over them.

Hayato's eyes flicked over to the hanyou and then he started to speak, leaning closer to the woman across from him, as if to keep anyone from hearing his words. She looked at him with wide blue eyes before scrunching her face, as if in she disagreed with whatever he had suggested.

"Yusuke," she turned and called, blinking. "Mind joining us for a few minutes?"

"Not at all my lord," he mocked and walked over quietly. Sitting down with them they all began talking in the small circle, her motioning some strategy with her hands and Hayato reaching over place some hair behind her shoulder as she spoke to the detective.

"Hiei, you're staring," Kurama warned softly, and the fire demon looked up. In a lower voice, so as to be unheard by the others he added, "Do you think Hayato is someone you should be worried about?"

"Hn." The man scoffed with an eye roll. Then he sharply turned back to his surveillance of the traitor and his teammates as the girl laughed unguardedly, shoving the taller demon away. Yusuke joined in and slammed a fist against his palm to extenuate a point. "Are they planning our invasion then?"

"A few possible strategies, mostly back up plans. From what I understand Amon-Shinpi intends to just demand her castle be vacated for her and see how it goes. They're working on the backup for when that undoubtedly fails." The fox shook his head.

"If they're fans of hers, they'll be more than happy to gives themselves over," the lackluster response made both demons turn to study one of the new additions to their gathering. Shishiwakamaru was glaring at the threesome with heavy distaste. "Suzuka and the others are just so overjoyed to meet her. It's making them more obnoxious than usual."

Hiei turned back to look at the girl without giving a reaction.

"I didn't realize you were here," Kurama started to make conversation. "How have you been?"

"Training."

"Sounds invigorating," Kuwabara laughed. Shishi stared at him for a cold moment until he shirked away.

"I hope you aren't picking on my new student," the smooth voice had four pairs of eyes meeting blue, as Amon-Shinpi stood with her hands on her hips where she stood regarding them. "I actually rather like him, so please be nice Shishiwakamaru."

"He's incapable of usefulness." Came the response and the girl rolled her eyes.

"You beat a man once and think you're invincible," she ran her fingers through recently brushed hair. "That attitude will get you killed."

"You would know."

"I see you two have met then!" Chu laughed, slipping over. The fire demon was starting to grow annoyed that so many people had invaded his space during this ridiculous dinner. "Isn't she a peach, this one? Real wild cat."

"Smells like a dog to me." Shishi wrinkled his nose. Kurama wasn't sure if he could laugh at not until the girl did, pointing a finger at the annoyed demon.

"I'm going to have to beat some manners into you, pretty boy," she nodded to herself. "So, everyone hear the plan?"

"Follow your lead?" Hiei guessed, and she paused to think about that.

"Basically." She smiled. "I'm going to ask nicely, then persuade them."

"By persuade," Jin didn't get to finish before she smiled viciously.

"I mean kill people very torturously until I get what I want." She clarified. "Anyways, we're heading up as soon as everyone is done eating."

"Are you done?" Kurama asked with a grin. "You only ate four plates."

"They were very big plates," the girl laughed with brightening cheeks as she rubbed her stomach through the shirt. "I had to save some for our guests."

"Ya do care," Jin laughed, wrapping his arm around her neck from her side. "I've been tellin' the fellas what a cheeky doll ya are."

"How kind," she pulled away. "I'm actually going for a quick walk, so hopefully by the time I get back you'll all be done."

"Want some company?" the Irish and Australian accents spoke at the same time.

"Not from you two," she huffed and turned to walk off. Kurama looked knowingly at Hiei, who surprised him by not moving.

The fire demon had a look of concentration on his face that lead the fox to believe he was trying very hard to figure something out. It had slipped his notice that wide blue eyes had very pointedly skipped over his friend, and that she had placed herself as far away as possible from the fire wielder. The youkai wanted to groan at the circle they were running in, wanting to go clear it up but wondering if it would be better if he let her have her time to herself.

And then Hayato rose as she passed and followed her and his train of thought switched to the retreating pair.

* * *

"Are you really willing to kill a whole building full of people to get what you want?" Kazuma swallowed at the thought as he walked behind Ichi, who was leading the group to the front doors to the castle in question.

"You sound surprised," she noted dryly.

"It's just, I'd expect this from Hiei. He wanted to off an entire boat once. But you seemed more reserved." He explained, a bit flustered.

"Never judge someone by just what you see of them. Always realize that something lies beneath the surface." She advised coolly. "You can consider this experience your first lesson, Kazuma: I am not a saint."

She effortlessly pushed the thick doors open and entered the lobby with enough flourish to stop the room dead as she walked to the small woman at the front desk.

"Oh! L-lord Amon-Shinpi," the girl did a quick bow. "H-h-how can I help you?"

"Are you in charge?" she asked from behind the metal and fabric covering her face.

"N-no."

"Find me someone who is." The girl nodded and left to the back, allowing for some other demons to approach.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"You'll do." She looked him up and down as the cryptic words left her lips. "About eight feet three inches in height. Low C-class apparition. I'm guessing about four hundred and twenty pounds." She paused to size him up with her powers and added thoughtfully. "You're very well hydrated. That's good."

"What are you rambling about, you old washed up degenerate?" he stepped forward and Hayato, who had taken her left hand side opposite Hiei who was on her right, gave him a warning look just as an older man appeared before them.

"How may I help you?" he asked with kind grey eyes, despite being tense.

"I want you to vacate my property with earnest, and I want every demon in this castle to leave." She stated simply, in her deep voice. He blanched a few stragglers in the lobby shouted in protest. "I will turn to violence and cleanse this place myself, if I must. Just so you know."

"I can't do that." He looked shaken at the thought. "Lord Hiro-"

"Is dead." She reminded him coldly. Hayato was staring down the demon who had first spoken to them. "Is it that you can't, or that you're scared of the consequences?"

"Both," he admitted, causing her to nod. Leaning forward she reached up and grabbed his shirt front, yanking him down to her level.

"I assure you, sir, that opposing me is going to be much more painful and terrifying than listening to the orders of a dead man and a few low bred demons." She made sure to hold his eyes with her own as she spoke. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei each blinked at the tone she was using. Releasing the man she threw him back from her, so that he stumbled and stared in fear. "If you won't do it, I will."

"I-I," he stuttered.

"He's useless," Hiei sneered at the man before turning to the red headed woman. "What is your next plan?"

"Demonstrate," she shook her head sadly. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Without being told to Hayato stepped out of the way of the demon he'd been holding back and the beast charged at the girl only to stop in his tracks when she raised her left hand, holding her arm straight from her shoulder with her palm up.

There was a strange, thick gurgling noise coming from the demon as more joined them from the rooms and around the lobby. He fell to his knees at the small wolf demon's feet, staring up in what looked like agony.

"Do you remember the fight Yusuke and Kurama had with the brothers who controlled water? Team Aikou." she asked, her question obviously directed to the fire demon who was watching in rapt attention as the man at her feet started to shrivel, tiny beads of water coming from his skin and hovering above him. When he didn't answer she went on. "This is what I was telling you about."

And then she clenched her fist and all the liquids that had been inside the demon were suddenly in a ball above the husk of his dehydrated form as it hit the floor with a hollow thud. She tilted her head and looked around, deciding apparently that one particular demon didn't look scared enough and threw the ball at him, which sent him flying backwards into one of the stone walls with a tell tale cracking noise.

"Wow," Yusuke, Kuwabara and many of the others stared in shock as Ichi flexed her fist as if it ached from hitting someone. Turning to the large group of demons that had gathered she narrowed her eyes.

"Get. Out." She had hardly gotten the words out before they were racing around to leave, spinning as the man and two women who worked behind the counter started to flee, she pointed her finger at them. "You work for me now."

"Yes sir," they all nodded feverishly, bowing deeply.

"Make sure the guests take their stuff with them," she demanded and they nodded again. "What are your names?"

"I'm Hika," the original girl stammered with mousy brown hair and, to no one's shock, mouse ears. Pointing to a girl who looked very much like herself except with darker hair and green eyes instead of brown she said, "This is Lia."

"I am Gedrac." The old man shook as he stared at the small demon.

"Do you have rooms here?" Ichi pressed, ignoring the curious she was receiving from her friends.

"No, we camp," the girl known as Lia quietly confessed. Reaching into her pocket Amon-Shinpi produced the key to the cabin and threw it to them.

"You sleep in the servant's house now. A wolf will be guarding it for the next few days, until the tournament is over, so you can rest easy. I appreciate your help. There are two rooms, four beds, and food already waiting." Then she turned and headed for the stairs. "I need to see what that asshole did to my room."

Kurama and Hiei exchanged a look, realizing the room they'd been in before was hers and that she probably wouldn't be pleased about it.

"Anyone else think that was disgusting?" Yusuke finally asked and a ghost-white Keiko and Koenma nodded. "Sheesh. I didn't know Ichi could do that."

"I didn't realize how cold she could be," Rinku looked a little startled. "It's like she's two different people."

"Nah," Jin rubbed the kid's head. "She's just a fighter, blood and bone. She's also a leader, and knows how to handle politics here."

"I've never seen her so ruthless," Botan seemed afraid of the thought.

"Stop acting so shocked, you knew Shinpi was a demon, and you knew _he_ was particularly cruel and full of herself. This display is probably tame to what he could have done and he only killed someone who attacked first." Hiei snapped at the group in general, put out with their behavior and at having to work to use the correct pronouns for the new 'servants'. "You're all acting like startled children."

"Not all of us are used to bathing in blood, shorty!" Kazuma yelled. "Besides, the fact she can kill someone with the squeeze of her fist should scare the crap outta you! You fight her next, after all."

"Here's a tip, don't piss her off enough to kill you," the fire demon growled. "Baka human. You understand nothing of Makai or its habits."

"I hope she kicks your ass," the orange haired boy frowned at the shorter man. "You could use the help getting off that pedestal with all this, I'm a demon I'm better than you, nonsense."

"She's not going to beat me," the demon huffed.

"You'd better hope not," Keiko walked passed him with Yusuke, her eyes closed indignantly. "I'm starting to think she really wants to lose to someone."

"What?" he asked dumbly as they walked away, the rest the group slowly following as Amon-Shinpi reappeared to direct everyone to their rooms for the rest of their stay.

* * *

Her forehead pressed the glass of her darkened room, lit only by the glow of the lanterns in the hall outside her open door. She was looking over the forest that had at one time been a village, wincing for every ruin her eyes could pick up through the darkness as the incomplete moon weakly bathed the tree tops in silver.

A wolf howled and she lowered the arm she'd been using to balance from where it pressed against the glass above her head. Akira had gathered reinforcements and brought them closer to the tournament, including Nama and their pups. Nama. What an animal. Red and wild, untamable even by the girl who knew her best. She would always be the most wild of the wolves.

It only seemed fitting that the uncontrollable female would have mated and with the docile Akira. He was so gentle, so lucid in comparison. Ichi wouldn't have had it any other way.

Stepping away from the glass with a heavy sigh, she continued to stare out into the night. It was open here, no lights to pollute the sky. Stars, the moon, the trees all the way to the desert could be seen from this room. The wind pulled the leaves of the plants and played with them, as if the way they rustled were a sweet song. She had missed this lullaby.

"Hello, Hiei." She didn't have to turn around to know the demon had stepped into her room. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"You haven't been yourself since you woke up," he walked over and stood beside her, studying the same scene she was. "I wanted to know if it had anything to do with Hayato."

"No, I'm just troubled," she brushed off his concern lightly, her voice soft as it was the first time he'd heard it by the spring he was currently staring at. His hands were in his pockets beside her, hers clasped behind her back.

"The dreams you won't tell us about?" he didn't look at her, but knew she nodded. "I would think that your family would offset any nightmare."

"This was a particularly effective dream," she shook her head. "And it's recurring. I haven't slept much since I woke up."

"I never thought a dream would scare you," he glanced at her with crimson eyes and noticed she had her forehead pinched in thought. "Shinpi?"

"I just realized I have only a few days until our match." She blinked. "The tournament is only two weeks from ending."

"The detective's match is the day before ours," he nodded, turning back to the view. "This is an expansive sight."

"Before," she smiled softly, "you could see the whole village from this spot. And some say they could see me too, but most of them thought I was too far up and away."

"Are you going to rebuild?" he studied her.

"One day," she nodded. Touching the glass tenderly she watched him walk passed her, his heat brushing her skin as he went and laid on her bed. Well, Hiro's bed. She wanted to burn it and find herself a new one. The bastard had been sleeping in her bed as his own for all this time. It was too sadistic for her to think about.

Hiei on her bed, however, was a sight she thought she might adjust too. His legs were crossed at the ankles, his face blank as his arms tucked themselves behind his head for support against the soft pillow. She had given him is own room, but he seemed more than content to sleep where he was. Taking a deep breath she gagged, supporting herself against the wall as she choked.

"I can't even breath without his scent overwhelming me," she sputtered, anger flaring as the musky scent of copper invaded her senses. Her hand against the wall turned into a fist, her muscles clenching. "I can't even sleep in my own room because of that loathsome little worm. It's going to take me forever to rid this place of his reeking stench."

Hiei made no move to help her, more than satisfied where he was, but he did watch as she calmed her breathing down. Her room was large, and now that he knew it was hers he liked it better than he had when it had been Hiro's. She fit into it better, though the walls were barren and the only furniture pieces were a bed, table and empty regal desk against the wall. It was a rather large empty space. His eyes wandered to the window. He could get used to that view, given the right chance and company. It struck him that this life was part of her offer to be with him.

"I think you're right," he agreed suddenly, smirking at her when she blinked in confusion. "You need to do something about this smell."

"What's your suggestion?" she huffed, taking her sword off and placing it on the table, where she sat down to watch him. The way she sat, with her shoulders hunched and legs splayed a little, head bowed, it made him wonder if she wasn't putting on a brave face again. She looked desperate for rest. Her body leaned to the left as she rested the side of her face into her palm, her elbow on the table.

"Cover it up," he grunted, sitting up. "You've been avoiding me, Shinpi. Ever since you woke up you've been trying to put distance between us."

"Have I?" she raised her eyebrows lazily, no other reaction revealing anything.

"Yes, you have," he glared at her. "Are you regretting _your_ revelation, now that you have someone readily available to work for you, at your side?"

"Hiei," she groaned, rubbing her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. Sometimes he just didn't get it. "If you're suggesting that I'm retracting what I said about wanting you to be my mate just because Hayato is in the picture then you're truly a fool."

"I've just noticed how cozy you two are," he remarked sharply.

"Not as cozy as you and Mukuro," she shot back with a tiredly defiant stare. "And to answer you, no, I'm not retracting anything. But if you're looking for an out, you don't need one. The door is more than open for you to leave anytime you wish."

He got to his feet and walked over to her, placing his sword beside hers on the table.

"What exactly are you doing?" she demanded, shifting as he looked her over. His hand gripped her chin suddenly, forcing her to stare at him. "Hiei?"

"You need sleep," he stated firmly.

"Thank you, master, for your keen insight, but I can't sleep." She glowered at him. His hand moved over her neck, tickling her skin with his heated fingertips, and then fisted in her hair at the back of her head. Pulling, he got her to stand and used his grip to force her head to the side with an impish smirk as her lips parted to protest.

"Don't even think about complaining, we both know this doesn't hurt you," he warned and she narrowed her eyes but remained silent. "If you aren't going to rest, for whatever reason I'm sure you're devising, then you might as well be doing something beneficial."

"Oh?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes. You could be filling this room with a far more pleasant scent, instead of sitting there staring at nothing." He went to go on but was interrupted.

"You aren't nothing, Hiei." She breathed, a little shocked the words had come from her mouth. He furrowed his brow, then the smirk widened and his fist in her hair tugged a little bit, making her come closer to him. _Arrogent bastard._

"Baka onna," he whispered against her lips before kissing her roughly, his other arm holding her hip as her hands pressed into his back, bringing them closer. Kicking the chair out of his way, Hiei moved forward a little bit, causing her to walk backwards. She felt the cool chill of glass against her skin, through the shirt, as her back pressed into the window. Their lips never parted, and when he lightly nipped her bottom lip she gladly gave him what he was asking for.

His thumb lightly stroked a small line against her hip, making her moan softly and pull him closer. He pulled away slightly, giving a few inches of space between their lips.

"The air in here is already more tolerable," he muttered, moving his lips to her jaw and slowly making his way down her neck, earning another moan. "And I'd like to point out that you're wearing my shirt."

"Oh, am I?" she feigned innocence rather poorly in this case, causing him to lightly bite the side of her neck, making her jump.

"Yes, you are." He pulled away again. This time she just nodded, and smirked. Her hands fell from his back and went to the bottom of the article of clothing in question and she quickly tugged it over her head and offered it to him, leaving her in just pants and bandages. He noted that her hips were actually bruised from her fight, something only noticeable because without a belt her pants fell very low on her.

"You're wearing mine too, you know," she tilted her head to the side, spilling hair over her shoulder as she regarded him. He smirked and tugged the shirt off, tossing it with the one she'd been wearing so that they both landed on the table.

Her back pressed against the glass again as he stalked closer, his palms pressing against the window above her shoulders on either side of her head as he kissed her again, his chest pressing to hers. He grunted as she grabbed his hips, bringing him to her body as the length of her pushed against him, glad for the warmth he offered and enjoying the way his skin felt under her hands as she slid her hands up over his stomach and chest to lock her arms around his neck. His trailed the opposite direction of hers, down over her the front of her body until he was gripping her pants in an attempt to keep their bodies meshed.

Her lips left his, but didn't stop kissing as she made her way down his neck, determined to force him to moan the way he made her. The fire demon was a little startled as her hand bunched in his hair the way his had been in hers, as she playfully nipped at his neck only to kiss the spot a second later. He groaned, turning his head to let her do whatever she wanted as long as it felt good. Moving to pull away he was stopped by a soft growl and hands pulling him back, lips against his again.

Fairly impressed with his own self control, he had to wonder about _hers._ Hiei felt her shiver as a cool gust of wind slipped over the outside of the window, and pressed his body closer to hers in response. He wasn't sure if there was room left to close between them, but he did his best, slipping his arms around her waist.

If he was being honest with himself he was more than a little astonished at her tenacity. He'd never been with a woman who was actually as dominant as he was, not like this. It left him unsure of how to react at moments, despite knowing what he wanted to do.

"You'd better beat me by a mile, Hiei," her voice was ragged in his ear as she spoke.

"I will," he confidently grunted, opening his eyes to study her face. She still looked exhausted, but the determination in her eyes outweighed all the other things swimming there. "Are you tired yet?"

She laughed, shaking her head with a lopsided grin, and then nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Taking a deep breath, she pushed him away slightly, surprised he when his arms stayed around her. When she shook slightly against him it had nothing to do with the cold.

_"I missed you."_

She looked at the man holding her with wide, fearful eyes before she could control herself. Blinking it away she nervously began chewing on her lip.

"You're freezing again," the deep voice didn't seem to be affected by her fleeting reaction to what he couldn't see, and she nodded slightly, distracted. "Shinpi, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she smiled.

"That's not what I asked," he frowned at the evasion, allowing her to walk out of arms and to the bed, were she sat and stretched, before falling backwards with her feet still on the ground. He wondered how she managed to look so long, being so short. It took a short moment of him scanning over her body to realize that she actually had decently long legs for her size. Not absurdly long, or to the point someone would immediately notice, but still.

Not much about Amon-Shinpi was extraordinary enough to be taken in at first glance, he noted mentally. It took time to appreciate her, mostly because she was locked up tighter than Enma's vault.

"I'm just tired," she murmured, eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping in that?" he gestured to her pants and realized she couldn't see him.

"Unfortunately, I don't get a choice." She idly picked at the pants she had on, and then lifted her head to look at him for a moment. "I can't very well sleep without, with so many guests."

"Do you normally sleep without?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on my mood, but generally speaking," she nodded before falling back down. "I'm going to have adjust I suppose. It would hardly do to wake up to an attack and fight in a sheet."

"I'd like to see that," he chuckled at the very vivid image that danced in his head. Her body rolled and she was laying on her stomach, head on the pillows and legs a half foot away from the end of the bed. Her arms closed around the pillow, face scrunched at the smell, and her breathing was deep and even.

Shaking his head at her, the fire demon grabbed his shirt and sword, replacing both on his person, and left her to sleep. He quietly shut the door behind him as he left to go explore the large stone building she called home.


	38. Coming Clean

My mother's friend is apparently and anime fanatic? The freaking schizo part? She was showing my mom hentai… or whatever you'd consider Love3 to me. So awkward…

Anyways! Sorry it took so long, I had a friend in town like a I said, and very little time to write or get internet access. But! I hope this chapter is alright. The next one will feature Yusuke's match (let me know if you guys want real details or not, because I'm not sure how I'm going to write it) and build up to the Hichi fight.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan has been an awesome help this time around too. Thank god for people to talk to, eh? Also, you should check out some of her stories. Whose Line is it Anyways made me cry in laughter. She inspired the part where Hiei lays Yusuke out.

I sort of like the end, but it feels a bit off…but ehn. I hope it's alright… so enjoy!

* * *

Hayato did not approve of this arrangement. Not in the least bit. Didn't his lord, he always thought about the girl as she wanted to be thought of, see that this little fire demon was going to be the death of her just like the lightning user? He was not safe. He was not stable. He was not good enough.

But there the runt of a youkai sat at the head of the table in the formal dining room, hands behind his head and he leaned back in the seat with his dirty shoes propped up on the hardwood finish. The blacksmith didn't understand the appeal. Of course, Amon-Shinpi had always had strange taste and curiosities. Her methods didn't synchronize with the world beyond her paradise, and that's what made him admire her in a way. She took after her father very clearly. He had been a man of great stature, had lived to love his family and protect his life more than anything.

Kichirou Takani had not lived his life in the wake of the other rulers, he had made a point to befriend them, but he was not influenced by them. That had made him great. It made him strong.

His daughter was growing in his shadow, and in his image.

"Baka onna," the mutter brought his eyes back to the crimson eyed man who was now glaring at the ceiling. Amon-Shinpi had not come down yet, and it was already into the afternoon. He wasn't surprised. The hanyou, Yusuke, and the kitsune, Kurama, looked at their friend from over the plates of food that had been prepared for them. The others had chosen to wander around the large structure, studying the history of their cautious friend.

"She needs her rest," Hayato glared at the indignant and impatient demon. Mukuro's heir, if he recalled correctly.

"She had plenty of energy yesterday," Yusuke pointed out around a mouthful of meat. The hanyou was tolerable, he was powerful and seemed to genuinely have an interest in the girl's health. The fox was a master of finesse and quite intelligent, asking only the bare minimum and figuring the rest out on his own in regards to the wolf demon.

"She was weak and should have known better than to use that attack. It weakened her further. The last time Amon-Shinpi tried to dehydrate someone that way she was asleep for three days. She'd gotten stronger, though, and should rise by tonight. But she needs her rest." He sighed heavily.

"Why didn't she use this power against Hiro? It would've been simpler," Hiei grunted.

"It wouldn't have appeased her as much. She wanted Hiro to be beaten by her, wanted to best him. She wanted his blood on her hands."

"So why go through the pain of such an attack when she was crippled?" the red headed man asked quietly, curiosity twinkling in his large green eyes.

"To get her castle back." The fox and half-demon rose at the same moment as they sensed Hiei's temper growing. Neither wanted to be there to witness the inevitable fight between these two, and so they mumbled good byes and fled.

"This need to recapture her property, before the end of the tournament, is too sudden to be of Shinpi's choice." The statement was so laden with accusation that Hayato raised his eyebrows in surprise that the words didn't crash the table between him and the fire demon onto the floor.

"You may not know her well enough to see it," the fire demon bristled visible at the comment, "but Amon-Shinpi is searching for a distraction. This is a perfectly acceptable one. No one will question her retaking this castle. Just like your friends won't question why she's going to spend hours searching it."

"And what's she so desperate to get away from that she had to risk her already miniscule health to take possession of a piece of land that's as good as hers anyways?" red eyes narrowed with the question.

For a moment there was no answer. Then all the fire demon received was a humored shake of the head and curious glance as the man chuckled.

"From one extreme to another. I think I may be starting to see it," was all he muttered as he walked away, clearly amused with the youkai he was leaving behind. Hayato paused on the threshold of the door and turned back to Hiei. "You really don't know, do you?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't waste my time speaking to you." The curt response sounded from the dour looking demon.

"She has her work cut out for her," and then he was off to check up on his lord.

* * *

"I'm just saying," Yusuke carelessly tossed his hand around to demonstrate the fact he was not trying to be insulting, "If she can go and turn people she doesn't know into jerky, I think she could've handled the match with Hiro better."

"I agree, I feel jipped." Kuwabara complained, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Yukina kneel to study a small box they'd found in the room they were scouring. So far they'd stuck to the first floor, going through three large rooms and still had two more to go before moving upstairs. "She could've done so much better against him. I'm still annoyed he managed to land as much damage as he did."

"To be fair, she did teach him to fight. He knew all her weaknesses." Kurama defended the demon girl as Botan squealed, a small bug having flown at her face. "And it was an emotional battle just as much as a physical one."

"So you're saying you aren't surprised at all?" Yusuke raised his eyebrows.

"I'm saying, I understand," the red head sighed.

"Let me tell ya what gets me," Jin jumped into the conversation with all the vigor of a happy child. The other demons had chosen to come and see the group for a short while before disappearing to the tournament grounds to cause some chaos. "Why'd she so suddenly need help?"

"I agree, the Sheila is mighty frigthenin' alone. No need to scare an entire castle worth of demons with all her friends." Chu added.

"When I talked to her and Hayato he pointed out that having an united front would be more beneficial, and it would also tie her to all three great kings," Yusuke explained. "Waking up with the decision to storm the castle already made up and then doing it so fast just happened to fit her needs, I guess."

"You don't think she's going to mind us looking through these rooms, do you?" Keiko turned to Yusuke from where her and Botan were hovering over Yukina's shoulders now. "I mean, what if we find something private?"

"Like what?" he blinked slowly. All the girls sighed, deciding to not answer him.

"Where's the runt, anyways?" Kazuma turned to look at the door.

"Which one?" most of the male demons asked in unison.

"Either, actually."

"Hiei was talking to Hayato when we left. Ichi is still asleep." Kurama answered for the others who seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"So," Chu rubbed his chin in a mockery of deep thought. "Which one of the tykes do ya think is gonna take the prize?"

* * *

Ichi's eyes fluttered open, then winced back to being squeezed shut as she realized how bright the sunlight was through her massive window.

_I need to invest in curtains._

Rolling to her side with her back facing the glaring light she pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing the back of her hands against her lids to wipe away the remnants of sleep. For a moment she was surprised she moved so easily, as she stretched her loose muscles, and then her back popped loudly and she decided to not question a good thing again.

Looking over her shoulder, which made her push back some strands of red so she could see without the mess blocking her vision, she noted food had been left on her bedroom table. Other than that she knew her room had been untouched.

Getting the energy to get to her feet didn't take long as she strode over to the food only to find it was cold on the plate. The drink of water was lukewarm, but that didn't bother as much. She didn't like cold food. She didn't like cold anything, normally, but she ate it anyways. Healing always made her ravenous. Of course, so did nearly dying. Maybe she should focus on conserving energy instead of throwing it off the first chance she got.

Tilting her head her wolf ears twitched, trying to pick up the sounds of her friends and guests.

"Oh, you're up." Turning with a drumstick in her mouth, she blinked blue eyes at Hayato, who seemed shocked that she was on her feet. "I expected you to be out until the sunset, at the very least."

She didn't answer.

"I'll call those two girls and have them bring you some warm food," he turned to leave and she swallowed a thick piece of chicken without chewing in her haste to stop him.

"No, this is fine, Hai." She called and he stopped and came back to her. Taking a long drink of the water she watched her second in command watch her. "How is everything?"

"Perfectly fine. No one has questioned the move." He studied her carefully, looking for signs of injury or weakness. "Are you feeling better, milord?"

"Slightly." The red head nodded and looked around the barren room. "What are the chances the archives are still intact?"

"If Hiro never found them, very high." He furrowed his brow at her train of thought. "Are you wanting to find some papers?"

"Items, actually. I placed quite a few valuables and trinkets down there when I was preparing for Kin to take over. I'd like to turn my room back into a place I can live." Amon-Shinpi breathed in the cleaner scent on the stale air. It smelt like firewood and rain. "I'll go look through them to see if that bastard ruined anything else I may have wanted."

"Are you okay?" the way his voice changed meant that her newfound companion knew for a fact that she was not okay. If he expected her to admit it, however, then they had been apart way too long.

"I'll be downstairs then, if you need me." She nodded to him after finishing off the cold meal. "After I change of course."

With a slight grimace, knowing she was intentionally not answering him, Hayato slightly inclined his head then turned and left to give her privacy. Watching to make sure he closed the door Ichi allowed herself a slight wince, touching her still very sore shoulder. It was probably time to change the bandages there, just in case. She set to work.

* * *

Hiei cocked his head to the side as the blacksmith skulked passed the group who was moving from one room to another. A small smirk made its way onto the fire demon's face.

"You really don't like that guy," Kuwabara blinked.

"Hn." The smirk widened as he disappeared into a different room.

"What do you have against him?" the human pressed, causing red eyes to shut in annoyance. The black clad man shrugged away from the wall he had been using as a leaning post while he continued to ignore the orange haired man. Choosing to walk by Kurama instead, Hiei turned to the fox.

"Come with me." And without argument the other man nodded, following his friend out and down the hall to a different room. This one was completely barren of all signs of life. There was no furniture, no paintings, no memories.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama asked gently.

"I wanted to talk to you about Shinpi's relationship with Hayato." The demon glared at the door as he closed it. "And I didn't want the idiots giving their input."

* * *

Amon-Shinpi walked into the dark room with a lit torch, searching the rough walls for one of the remaining lanterns. Her fingertips slid along the bricks which jutted out somewhat unevenly, but finally she found what she was looking for. After a few moments of wandering in semi darkness Ichi had lit all the lights in the caverns under her home.

The archives, as her family called them, were a system of large and wide rooms connected by open gaps. They used this place to house anything important enough to not want to lose. Her great-grandmother's gem jewelry, such as the necklace no one was ever allowed to touch that hid in a velvet lined box in a cabinet in the very back. Maybe she'd find it when she worked her way back there.

Shoving her hands in her pockets she studied the flickering scene around her, the flames causing shadows to move in awkward ways as if there were actually wind down here. Maybe she should shut the door. But then the smoke would build. Sighing, she started to look around.

"I guess he never found this place," she muttered, relishing the intense silence. It was quite a trick to getting into the safe haven for family memorabilia. Unless the door was propped open as she had left it.

Stopping in front of a massive bulk a smile grew on her face. Stooping down Amon-Shinpi blew on the thick coating of dust that had built up on the large piano's keys. This looming instrument had once belonged to her sister, who had learned to play from their mother. Pulling out the small bench shoved underneath the massive device, she took a seat.

After popping her weary knuckles she placed her fingers to the ivory keys to test the sound. It amazed her that the thing could even possibly be close to being in tune. But it made her smile.

And she began to play.

* * *

"I'm sure if Ichi can trust him, then we can too." Kurama rubbed his temples as a pain started to grow there. Hiei was trying to rationalize his hatred of the blacksmith to no avail. He wanted a united front against the man, but honestly, the fox didn't see what he saw so unappealing.

"No, we cannot." Came the response, Hiei's mouth remained open as he abruptly paused in his ensuing rant. He heard music.

"Is that a piano?" Kurama lifted his head curiously.

"Never mind," Hiei turned and left the room quickly, no doubt searching for the source of the noise. The kitsune chuckled into his fist, knowing full well who was playing the song, which explained the fire demon's hurry.

* * *

Shinpi continued to play the piano with her eyes closed, dust rising off the keys with every stroke of her fingers. The melody wasn't as sweet or soothing as her mother's lullaby, or as soft as her old love ballad.

Hiei listened carefully as the heavy notes churned in the stifling, dust choked darkness, flames dancing shakily in a silent and nearly undetectable wind. It wasn't a sad tune that she played, but the quick notes made it seem angry, and the deeper notes, which leveled off with a few sharper ones, reminded him of pain. Her pain.

"Do you like it?" her steady voice asked as her hands slowed for a heart clenching, if it were another heart listening and not his, overture.

"This isn't like your other songs," he noted, not moving from the edge of the wall he was perched against. The moving torch lights only revealed half of his face and yet it glowed around hers like a beacon, highlighting all her features. Breathing out deeply, he watched her play.

"No, it isn't. The other songs are hand-me-downs," she began to pick up the pace as the end of came closer. The frantic keys were definitely some sort of release for her, he realized as her body moved a bit to the music she created. "This one is purely mine."

With her words she hit the final keys and let them ring out through the vault like archives, cutting through the air.

"Are you feeling better?" she turned on the bench to regard him, her eyes sparkling with the reflected flames around her. He watched her face turn down to study her arm, as she clenched and relaxed her fist.

"My arm is nearly healed," she announced, slightly evading the question. Looking back up at him she went on. "Aare you finally coming to the source, Hiei, or do you plan on annoying Hayato and Kurama some more?"

"What do you mean?" he blinked, stiffening in surprise that she knew of his recent conversations.

"Hayato came back to warn me about your recent thirst for knowledge, and in the process of coming downstairs I heard you speaking to Kurama." She swung her grey clad legs around so she could look at him with her elbows on her knees, her body leaning forward and hair loose to fall where it may. "You want to know why the sudden rush? Why I trust my only living ally after all this time? Why I'm running in circles with my eyes closed?"

"Are you going to tell me?" with arms crossed over his chest he took to walking forward a bit and stood in the open with nothing to lean on. All the better to study her.

"Like usual, I have a plethora of reasons for my seemingly unintelligible actions," she shrugged slightly, barely using her injured shoulder. "I wanted to set a new example of my power, which has grown beyond what even I knew. I knew nothing would stop me now that Hiro is dead. Hayato did some heavy convincing, but he could never force me to do anything against my will. He missed the power too, but he isn't that selfish. He missed me. And yes, Hiei, I do need a convenient and worthwhile distraction at the moment."

"From what?" he shifted and her eyes tracked the movement. Sometimes he lost track of which one of them was watching the other, of which had the upper hand at any given moment.

"You." She shrugged so nonchalantly he wanted to growl.

"What could I have possible done to force _this,_" he lifted a careless hand to demonstrate the space around them. Her space. Her home.

"You disrupt my sleep," she glared balefully, then sighed and looked down at her hands as her fingers played with each other. "It's not just you. I just need to keep my head in the game, is all. This _is_ the game. My game. And _this_ is saving me from myself."

He remained silent as he watched her forehead crease suddenly, her hands tightening into fists so hard that her tendons jumped to attentions. Something was dancing in her vision, a product of that strange head of hers. It shocked him after a fruitless moment of searching that whatever it was, it was clearly not for him to see.

Shinpi had closed herself off to him.

She had mentioned they needed boundaries, hadn't she? Glaring, he huffed to himself. It couldn't be that horrifying or embarrassing, whatever it was. Suddenly his head jerked up and he smirked at her slyly, not that she noticed immediately.

"Do I distract you?" he asked darkly and her eyes turned up to him through her lashes. Blinking after a second it seemed to click in her head what he had said.

"Kisama," she muttered with an eye roll. But her back straightened as she stretched. The fire demon was suddenly in front of her, pulling aggravatingly at the tunic laying over top of her grey shirt.

"You look like Kurama," he snorted, realizing the resemblance between the onna's clothes and his partner's.

"Kurama and Jin, both." She tugged at her own hair with a small smile. It wasn't wide, or even complete, but it was sincere. "It's the hair and slender frame, I think."

"You should put on weight."

Thwak. Hiei grunted and dropped his hand, glaring at the red mark starting to form on his arm from where she'd lashed out at him. Her eyebrow was twitching irratibly.

"Jackass," she growled before shoving herself to her feet and walking passed him to study the other contents of this castle. He smirked as she muttered under her breath about men and their expectations and sexism.

"Where are we?" he asked, feeling safer treading away from the dark waters churning around her as she fussed quietly over herself.

"What? Oh. We're the in the archives," she waved him off and bent down to fiddle with a box. "All the real valuable stuff that's been in my family is down here. Hiro never got the privilege of finding it, apparently."

He had to agree, if there hadn't been an open door he would have never realized this place existed. Her voice cut off as she rocked back onto her heels, holding a small frame in her hands. Hiei walked over and peered over her shoulder to study the picture. Her indigo eyes softened to the point of looking teary as she rubbed her thumb over the young face there, Kin Jiro's eyes looking up at them both.

"He would've made a great king," she whispered softly and fell back onto her bottom to get more comfortable while holding the picture, her back rim rod straight. No other words left her lips and the fire demon said nothing about her silence, instead leaving her to mourn while he scoured the underground chamber for something less anguished to study.

"You are a big part of this, you know." Even with the soft tone he could hear her perfectly, her unmoving form cradling the image of her lost brother. He mentally noted that it was more of her lost son.

"Because I disrupt your sleep?" he studied a small portrait of a very young Amon-Shinpi with cropped hair, her blue eyes shining as she stood beside her more ample bodied sister.

"Because you're something I feel like hiding from," she cradled the picture of her brother, her son, to her chest and closed her eyes. For a split second she decided to tell him about her dream, about why she was so tense around him now. Then she banished the idea from her head.

* * *

Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara tripped over a wayward book, landing flat on his face. The larger boy yelled in frustration as he blushed deeply, Yukina bending down to offer a hand of help, which only added to his humiliation.

"Stupid books," he muttered, kicking the offending tome away from him until it skidded to a stop at Kurama's feet.

"That's an heirloom," the dangerous tone announced the entrance of Ichi as she glared at the thick volume in the fox's hands and glared dangerously at the human, her body stiff. "This is my entire family history, and it is not _stupid_."

Urameshi laughed again, only to be silenced with a venomous glare himself.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?" he snapped at the little wolf girl, who ears twitched then laid flat against her head as she snarled at him. Kurama glanced at Hiei, who had followed her in, and realized he seemed more tense too. This must not have been a pleasant visit for them.

"Nothing," the girl back down instead of continuing to argue, determined to save her breath. She took to glaring out the window instead. The hanyou turned to the annoyed fire demon.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded sharply.

"Nothing."

"I'm really tired of that answer!"

"Then stop asking pointless questions." The fire demon glared. Ichi rolled her eyes at them and turned to Yukina who had pulled her sleeve.

"You're shirt is stained Ichi, do you want me to get it out? It also has some holes in it." The Koorime offered with an innocent smile. "It's the least I can do for you volunteering to teach Kazuma to be a better fighter, and for allowing us to stay here with you."

"You don't owe me anything, Yukina," she protested softly.

"Please," the girl pleaded and the wind demon felt herself wear down. Stripping off the tunic, obi, and top she handed them to the green haired woman. "Thank you. It makes me feel good to be useful."

Keiko, Shizuru and Botan looked over the girls to the group of boys. Kurama made a point to look at Kuwabara instead of the topless woman to his right, despite her being clad in bandages as usual. Fresh ones even. They stopped a few ribs up from the base of her ribcage, he could tell from the corner of his eyes.

Hiei, however, slid his eyes down the girl with such a hazy look the girls blushed. The fox wasn't sure if his friend realized how obvious he was being, watching her like that. Ichi turned and blinked at him, then looked away as she tucked a long strand of hair behind her shoulder.

"Damn, Ichi, no wonder Hiei always wants to be alone with you," Yusuke let out a low whistle as he took in the girl a little more clearly than before, her pants hanging low on her hips since the obi wasn't holding them up anymore. He was surprised she had hips, and that her body actually held the hint of curves now that he was face to face with her without her looking like a mummy.

She actually had a nice stomach, cut but not obscenely so. She was the strongest looking girl he'd ever seen and still know it was a woman. Her body maintained a softness, even though her muscles were obvious in many places. It wasn't hard to see the appeal she had for his foul tempered friend.

There was a loud growl and very suddenly the detective found himself slamming into the far wall from where he had been standing, his body hitting the ground loudly in a heap. Keiko squeaked and ran to help him, her eyes wide and fearful as everyone sucked in a breath.

Hiei was glaring at him, his fists clenched as a short snarl erupted from him. Something possessive darkened his ruby eyes, his muscles tight as his fists remained clenched in an attempt to gather control of himself.

"Keep your thoughts and your mouth to your own woman," he warned, pointing a single finger at the fallen teen, who glared back.

"What the hell, Hiei?" Yusuke yelled back, getting to his feet.

The fire demon stilled completely, eyes widening for a moment as the adrenaline faded and his baser instincts dwindled until he was rational again. Shinpi was staring at him with wide blue eyes, even her normally calm mask broken into shock, as was Kurama's. What had he just done? Why the hell did he take the moron detective's words so seriously? Why had he proceeded to read his mind then get react so harshly to what he found?

"You gonna answer me, runt?" the black haired hanyou snapped. "Why are your panties in a bunch over a joke, huh? She's not your property!"

"Yet," he snarled back, taking a step forward. A soft hand pressed into his chest and the unexpected smell of rain and earth overpowered him, calming him and the growl erupting from his chest.

Amon-Shinpi was standing between the two boys, her right hand pressing into Hiei's chest as she turned her face to Yusuke, eyes stony.

"Both of you can either calm down, or take this outside. But I will not have you two trying to kill each other in my home, you understand me?" she was using that authoritative voice again.

"Ichi!" Hayato ran into the room looking startled, his eyes wide as he noticed all the stilled bodies. She didn't look at him.

"Do you understand?" she demanded again, eyes moving slowly from Yusuke who was unharmed to Hiei who was still seething a bit. "Hiei-"

"Fine," he stepped away from her and took a deep breath of stale air. It had never felt so cleansing before. Her scent shouldn't be able to stop him like that.

"Yeah," Yusuke popped his back gingerly. Then he stopped and jerked towards Hiei again. The fire demon's eyes widened as he realized what the detective was about to shout out and her turned to the girl as fast as possible.

"You should take the others out so we can talk," he suggested seriously, appearing calm and stoic. She didn't seem to believe him but nodded, finally glancing as a worried Hai.

"I'm fine. Just a one sided sparring match," she told him before motioning for the girls to follow her out. "Why don't I show you where the private bathroom is? It is the only place in the building with plumbing."

Eager for privacy and baths all the girls walked into the hall, leaving Ichi in the room with all the boys.

"Keep yourselves under control," she warned darkly, before leaving. Calling from the hall she yelled for her second in command, who gladly bowed out of the tense room and followed his leader.

As soon as the door was closed by Kuwabara, the hanyou pounced.

"So, yet hmm?" he raised his eyebrows and the fire demon remained silent. "Does she know, or will this be a delightful surprise for all of us?"

"It was her idea," the clipped tone was a warning.

"What's going on?" Kazuma questioned, standing next to Kurama who was not at all sure how this situation was going to end.

"Listen to Hiei explain," the fox advised quietly to the receipt of a nod. "Hiei, you should tell them like you did me."

"You knew?" Yusuke growled. "What, did you all take lessons from the she-runt? Are there going to be more secrets now?"  
"It was a matter of privacy," Hiei countered darkly. "Shinpi asked that I be her mate, and I consented to think about it, after our match."

"Because you have to beat her to earn her respect and break down the last hurdle," the teen nodded sagely, remembering the girl's conversation with Keiko. "She mentioned that when she told Keiko how she felt about you."

"Lovely," the sarcasm dripped acidly from the single word.

"So, is this like a permanent mating, or a one night stand thing?" there was a dangerous sharpness to the hanyou's tone as he regarded the shorter demon male, who didn't seem fazed.

"She gave her word that we would not mark each other."

"So, what? You're going to sleep with her and then fight beside her like nothing happened?" brown eyes glittered dangerously. "I don't like this, Hiei."

"It's none of your business," the red eyed man pointed out coldly. "But I don't intend on making this a short fling. It just won't be permanent. Shinpi has captured my interest, and I have captured hers, that's as complicated as it gets."

"She cares about you," Kuwabara threw in quickly. "A lot."

"Hn." Hiei didn't have a better response.

"You hit me because I stepped too close to your territory," the teen rubbed his neck with a grin. "I think that goes a bit deeper than sex."

"I never said it was shallow, I merely said it wasn't complicated." Came the curt response.

"I wonder if she's going to tell the girls," they all exchanged a look. Then Hiei felt like banging his skull against the nearest wall to retrieve what remained of his common sense and self control. Of course, she'd tell them.

So much for a quiet arrangement.

"So if you win, you get her?" the carrot top blinked, his brow furrowed. "But you said you have time."

"Time I plan to use," Hiei nodded.

"What's to think about?" Yusuke asked. The smaller youkai didn't answer him, instead chose to think about that. What was preventing him from staking his claim the first moment he got?

"Hn."

* * *

Ichi had just finished pointing out the features of the bathroom. A large tub in the floor, big enough for four people, a single sink, a toilet, a stand alone shower, and cabinets full of shampoos, conditioners, soaps and towels. It was the most human part of the fortress, born of a moment of weakness for her.

Shortly after her parents' deaths Amon-Shinpi had become obsessed with being clean. She'd had the once empty room converted into a washroom so that she could scrub herself raw without worrying about being seen. The privacy was a bonus, and she'd been spoiled by it. It seemed she wasn't the only one, since the place was freshly stocked.

Fresh roses littered the floor, water, and window sills which sat too high to be paranoid over. Someone had either expected them to use this room, or had been interrupted in utilizing it themselves. No one wanted to dwell on which.

The room held porcelain facilities, terracotta tiles lining the floor, and a large mosaic on the base of the tub and shower depicting the lands outside the walls. It wasn't much, with the stone walls, but it was all she had to offer.

"So, what's going on between you and Hiei?" Botan asked casually, trying to hold back her giddiness for a moment or two.

"Nothing."

"Whatever. He totally just said you were going to be his property," the blue haired woman declared with a silly grin. "That's so cute, he has a crush."

"I hardly doubt he's capable of such things." The wolf demon snorted before realizing she was surrounded by the other girls. With a growl she remained obstinate.

"Oh, come on." Keiko poked her in the gut. "Just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I had a go at the twerp?" Shizuru lulled out, and was promptly snarled at before Ichi detected the trap she was in. Damn. The human psychic smiled, pleased with herself.

"Fine, depending on who wins this match Hiei and I might become mates, or," realizing she was in the presence of a lot of women who didn't know much about the demon rituals, Yukina included with her innocence, she added, "dating in your terms. We'll be seeing each other."

They all cooed, much to the red head's annoyance. This was why she didn't have many women around her.

"That's just adorable, I think you'll be perfect for each other!" the small ice maiden chirped happily.

"Hn. It's all based on speculation. If he doesn't win, I move on. End of discussion." The owner of the building walked over to the bathroom cabinet and opened them to reveal the contents.

"But if he does, you two will be together?" Keiko smiled at the very thought. Hiei with a girlfriend. It was almost too much.

"Only if he wants to be. He still hasn't given me an answer."

"But he said-" Botan started.

"Until he tells me directly, it doesn't matter what he said." She was silenced with a short glare.

"Do you want him to say yes?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"Yes." Ichi sighed.

"Do you love him?" that question brought silence to the room. It was from Yukina, the one girl Amon-Shinpi couldn't bring herself to yell at.

"I don't believe in love," she breathed out shallowly, annoyance clear on her face despite her attempt to conceal it. "We'll be friends, partners, and lovers maybe, but this isn't a binding arrangement."

"Yet," Shizuru tapped the wind demon on the nose before smirking. "He very specifically said 'Yet'."

"Oh, just take your baths and drop it already," the girl squirmed uncomfortably. "Besides, I'm going to do my best to win."

"So, is he a good kisser?" Keiko gave an evil smile as she leaned closer with Botan, meeting the eyes of the shorter girl. Even Yukina clasped her hands under her chin to study her closer.

"Hiei?" Ichi asked carefully.

"Yes," they all answered at once. She didn't answer immediately.

"He's nice," all their faces fell at the way her brow pinched with the word. This was not something she usually discussed. With Hiro she had never had to tell anyone whether or not she was impressed with his kissing skills. Or any of his skills really, except what he displayed as a fighter.

"Nice? Not breathtaking or passionate?" Keiko frowned.

"Or excellent or bone melting?" Botan let her smile slide too.

"Surely he's better than _nice,_" even Yukina seemed unhappy with the answer. Making a face with a wrinkled nose she tacked on, "Kazuma is much better than _nice_."

"Yeah, come on princess," the tallest of them pressed. "Give us the real details."

"He's," she paused, not liking this situation or her lack of words. How could she describe the little fire demon's technique? Was there a word in existence? "I don't know what to say."

"What's it feel like?" the ferry girl asked with a sly smile. "I mean, when he kisses you do you want to rip his clothes off or run away or what?"

"Run away?" she blinked. "Why would I run away?"

"He is pretty scary and intense," Keiko nodded. "I'd run."

"Hn. You've been spoiled by Yusuke and his soft heart." The wolf demon snorted. "It's not like I could run even if I did want to. Every time he kisses me I lose all sense of the world around us. And if I did try to run, I'm sure he'd just yank me back."

"Is he rough with you?" this seemed to displease the lot of them.

The memory of being pressed into a wall, of her anger falling away like water rolling off of glass, his lips against her neck. She realized she'd dropped off into her own world when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Not in a bad way," she muttered distractedly, something like pain growing in her chest. Taking a deep breath, her hair swayed as she shook her head. "I just don't know what he wants, you know? I mean, I made it painfully obvious, but with him I just can't tell."

"What do you mean?" Keiko placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and they sat on the floor, the others following suit.

"I care about Hiei," Amon-Shinpi winced at the admittance. "A lot. He's my friend, my ally. But I don't know what I am to him besides a teammate. I don't know if I can go through with this if I don't mean anything more than a warm bed."

The girls were quiet for a moment. Botan was the one who spoke up first, a small smile trying to give encouragement. Self doubt didn't fit the onna.

"He cares about you. You should've seen his face when he thought you died. And then you breathed and it was like his world was saved for a minute. No one was allowed to touch you until he was sure you were alright." She held eyes with the much older woman. "He's always trying to watch over you, even when you don't see it. And you're the only person besides Kurama he even talks to, really."

"Have you two talked about this part?" Keiko offered quietly, and the red head shook her hair again, eyes unclear.

"To be honest, I don't think I want to know." She admitted. "I mean, I can handle it, but-"

"Having your heart ripped out again isn't exactly appealing," the others nodded to the sage words of the smoker. "Hey, why don't we watch you two, and then give our two cents?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Botan stared at the brown haired girl. "Hiei doesn't like being watched."

"I'll figure it out," the okami rolled her eyes. "I'm five hundred years old, this shouldn't too hard. I like puzzles."

"You know, I'd bet if you and Kurama played chess, it would be the longest game in history." Botan perked up quickly, making the other shake their heads in amusement.

"That is the most random thing you've said in a while," Shizuru patted the top of her head. "But I agree."

"Ehn." The furry eared girl shrugged. "I don't play chess. Too many rules."

* * *

"So what, are you going to date or whatever?" Kuwabara was sitting on a wide desk beside Urameshi as Hiei took up his post on a window sill. Kurama was sitting in a chair with the left behind family history open in his lap.

"Hn." For the sixtieth time the shortest demon grunted, not wanting to hear the oaf's grating voice for another minute. If it wasn't him, it was the hanyou, each determined to defend their young female friend's honor by forcing Hiei to name his true intentions.

"I mean, I don't think she's going to appreciate being a chew toy, that's all I'm saying," the giant carrot top didn't even flinch away from the snarl directed at him. "But hey, whatever. I'm sure she'll bounce right back. Hell, it only took her seventy years to get over the other one."

"Go drown yourself," came the venomous command.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I guess those three who moved into the servant's house have decided that I'm a more respectable boss than Hiro and developed a schedule to follow," the girl walked into the room with a consternated look on her face. Her eyes were in a far off place, not making contact with any of them.

"Where are the others?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Bathing. They were so excited to have a real bathroom," she smiled softly, her stupor seeming to lift the glaze from her eyes. "Are you all done talking?"

"We aren't," Kazuma puffed his cheeks and glared at the silent man by the window, who was staring at the red head with something like concern in his eyes. "But he clammed up real fast."

"I see," she nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to whatever you were doing, I'm going to go back downstairs for a while. There's a lot of history in the archives I want to sift through."

"Will you be up for dinner?" Kurama lifted his head to question her, and she eyed the book in his hands with curiosity before shaking her head.

"I don't feel much like eating," she smiled politely, then turned to look out the door. "I'm actually looking for a few specific items for my room, so I'll be down there for a while."

"Shinpi," the dark call had her head tilting slightly towards Hiei. Out of the corner of her eyes she met his gaze. "You need to eat."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved his comment off stubbornly. "You know where to find me if you need anything."

She moved to leave and found herself blocked by a wall of black. Glaring into crimson eyes she prepared herself for an argument. Keiko and Shizuru walked in and paused while standing in the threshold of the door, their hair hanging limp and wet onto their shoulders and down their backs.

"Hiei," she warned in a low voice, not liking his silence. Normally he'd be demanding her eat and rest, forcing her to listen to him. Now he was just staring at her face, eyes scanning and moving over her features, but no words were coming to his lips.

A warm palm went to the back of her neck quickly, dragging her to him and their lips met. Her shock didn't seem to bother him, his lips moving against hers as if there weren't five pairs of eyes watching them. Ichi found herself pressing against him, eyes closed as she relished in the warmth he always offered.

When he pulled away she gave a shaky sigh against his lips, then his hand fell from her neck and he smirked, leaning close to her.

"Was that enough to earn a few adjectives?" he teased and then ducked away as her hand went flying towards his face. A dark chuckle sounded as he kept out of her reach, not that she'd moved to follow him. "And you will eat, after you're done searching. Don't think I'll forget."

"Yes, Master," she sneered, jerkily walking out of the room with a grave mask. He watched her go with a smirk before turning to the girl's who stood with open mouth on either side of the opening, having moved out of his okami's way.

"Well?" he tilted his head slightly with mock curiosity, "What do you decipher from that?"


	39. Welcome to the SemiFinals

Thank you big time to Shiningheart of Thunderclan, again. This woman is just like… a sweet little gift from above lately. She helped so much with Yusuke's fight, because I was stuck on it. It was her suggestion of who to have him fight, because I really didn't like the guy who beat Kurama.

The song Ichi and Hiei are listening to is Closer, by Nine Inch Nails. Check our Beauty for Pain, Superchick too. I like it. It's slow.

Anyways, I want pure honesty on this. I know it took forever, this week has been hell run over by a bus full of ninjas on PCP, so I hope it was worth the wait. *sigh* So… tired. My mom had surgery today, so I was at the hospital for a few hours. If there are more mistakes than usual, I'm really sorry, but I haven't really slept in three days… just tell me where they are and I'll back and fix them.

And only one person told me about the missing breaks last chapter! I was absolutely beside myself that I forgot them. So I'm very sorry about that.

So, yeah… enjoy! (hopefully, lol)

* * *

She knew it was dark, that the others were tucked away in their borrowed beds and fast asleep after a filling meal and refreshing showers. She didn't care. They couldn't hear her anyways, with the door closed tight.

Down here in her own little created world she felt at peace. She could do things without disrupting her friends, things she didn't do for other people. Amon-Shinpi strummed upwards on the older acoustic guitar in her hands, her fingers moving into a new chord as she felt her mind being healed by the song. Nothing touched her like music, nothing released her like the way the notes would float in the air.

Music was the only medicine she had ever agreed to take.

It was her mother's fault for introducing her to the skill. Alia Takani had come from a world of music and art, where people expressed themselves on canvases, revealed their souls on the pages of books. Her mother had not been of the same world as her father. She'd been from Europe long before the barrier had been erected. The red headed, golden eyed woman had been a lithe traveler, seeking knowledge and challenge as she crossed three continents to eventually find the piece of her soul she'd been missing.

Over the centuries Alia had lived, she'd picked up many talents and loves. Her husband had teased her for her obsessions with music in front of Amon-Shinpi and Kuya when they were young.

Looking back on the memories as she played the instrument, her tune slowed down to a gentle pace.

Her mother had taught both her and her sister how to express themselves with music when it became apparent they loved the tones and pitches as much as she did. After her death both girls continued to play, to learn new instruments when they came around and sing the old songs to new melodies. Kuya had once pointed out to her twin that when she took the time to sit down and play, she always looked serene and her heart poured into the air, freeing her of whatever burden was hers at the time.

Thinking of her sister the small wolf youkai shifted into a different, wordless song. Kuya had written it as a lullaby for Kin. Her gift to him for his first birthday. It had popped into her head when she'd stumbled across a particular object that sat beside her sister now. A simple sword, well balanced and forged by the man who slept in his old room somewhere above. A bow with its quiver was propped against the bench she was seated on, and a staff was beside it.

Her entire family gathered in the forms of the weapons they left behind, blood stained. A few portraits had been moved closer to the piano, easier to grab. Some trinkets left behind by generations passed littered the bench and the floor.

Alone, surrounded by the ghosts she'd left behind, Amon-Shinpi felt more at peace than she had in years. Her talent had lain in string and wind instruments that fit in her hands. The piano was a skill she'd had to work at. It hadn't stopped her from perfecting it, and she rather liked the way it sounded. But her heart had been claimed by the guitar the first time she'd ever heard one used with any real skill. It wasn't the original Spanish breed with four courses, but a whiny electrical device used by a human.

That had been over forty years ago. Long after she'd started wandering around, looking for a reason to go back to her life after it had been destroyed.

Her mind wandered to a far off place, a warm memory, stilling her fingers on the strings.

_"Sister, listen!"Kin demanded sharply, annoyed that the blue eyed twin had let her attention wander from him. Kuya giggled slightly behind her hand, only to stop and smile when Amon-Shinpi shot her a mock glare. _

_"He's been impatient ever since he finished the song," the golden eyed woman explained softly, pride in her eyes. "He has your love for the violin."_

_"He had a great teacher to learn by," the white clad twin nodded towards her sister while Kin grew agitated once more. "Alright, alright. I'm here. Let me here this wonderful song."_

_"Don't mock me," the tiny child, with all the body mass of a five year old, stomped his foot and threatened her with a small fist. Trying not to laugh, she raised her hands in innocence, smiling. _

_"Yes, yes. We all fear the mighty prince of toy land, now play." She chuckled at his glare, but his small hand raised the bow of the violin as he adjusted it on his shoulder, pressing his chin onto it. _

_Kuya turned and pressed her fingers onto the piano keys, starting the soft melody with a small smile. Ichi sank into a chair as she watched her siblings perform. The curvier twin swayed her body a bit as she brought forth a strong foundation of notes from the massive piano. _

_Kin Jiro seemed to be waiting for something, a cue, and when Kuya hit a lull in the music he brought the bow across the rosined strings without wavering. The note was long and as he continued to play with reverie on his face the combined song was something of fantasy and happiness. Ichi found herself smiling, watching them, swaying to the basic beat. Her fingers thrummed the counts against her knee. _

"Did you find what you were looking for?" the deep voice that broke through the memory ran down her spine, rising the skin in small bumps as she opened her eyes.

There was a peaceful, happy smile in place on her face that Hiei noted. A song beat into his left eardrum from the small irritating headphone of the mp3 player he'd found lying on her bed when he'd gone up to see if she'd snuck passed them. As much as he hated Ningenkai, and most of the humans' creations, he had to admit that some of the music wasn't so bad. He liked the heavier, darker things on the small device.

He was starting to understand the girl's obsession with the noise pollution.

"You're listening to my music," she murmured softly, rising to walk to him. Taking the other headphone she lazily plugged into the song, her hands tapping the beat onto her thighs. Silently, her lips moved to the words.

"You know this song by heart?" he questioned with a dark smirk.

_My whole existence is flawed, You get me closer to God, _

_You can have my isolation, You can have the hate that it brings, You can have my absence of faith, You can have my everything_

"It's one of my favorites," she smirked back up at him.

"I like it." He smiled as the chorus played, and slowly looked down her, then passed to the assorted weaponry lying about. "Planning an attack, Shinpi?"

"Artifacts from a different life," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she took the headphone out. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to find you," he took to watching her gather the 'artifacts'. Red eyes fell on a sword and he walked forward, picking it up before she could say anything. "What's this?"

"It's a sword, Hiei." She blinked, clearly annoyed. "Put it down."

He unsheathed the katana and tested the balance. "It's perfectly balanced."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. When Hayato made it, he knew I'd kill him if it was faulty." She reached forward to grab it and he swung out of her reach, and slicing through the air with the blade.

"You already have a sword," he raised an eyebrow.

"It was going to be a gift," she finally caught him and ripped it from his hand with a glare, before stuffing it back into the sheath smoothly. Then she tied to her side with her grandfather's.

"For your brother," he nodded, looking around at the other things she'd moved up towards the front.

"How did you know?" she followed him as he inspected the pictures he'd seen on his first visit. Shinpi was apparently going to place them in her room.

"Who else would you be getting a sword for?" he raised an eyebrow. "Your sister didn't use them. And Hiro didn't seem like the sort of man to accept gifts like that."

"Are you liking what you hear so far?" she changed the subject.

Apparently this wasn't something she was ready to talk about.

"Some," he looked at her and watched her sling the bow and quiver over her shoulder, and then tie the strap to her opposite hip. She looked damn near ready to take on an army. "Would you like help?"

"You don't do household chores," she stated as she breezed passed him with a smile. He was surprised she remembered him telling her that. How much did she remember? He followed her towards the stairs leading up to the basement floor. The way she kept space between them was starting to annoy the fire demon again.

"How are you feeling?" that wasn't what he wanted to ask. He wanted to throw her against a wall and demand to know what her problem was. Then she'd probably use her small arsenal against him.

"I'm feeling fine," her eyebrow ticked.

"Hn." He rolled his eyes as they climbed up onto the main level. He wasn't about to be the one to call her out on that particular lie just yet. He'd play it to his advantage instead, force her to admit that she wasn't _fine_. "So, are you ready to take your test tomorrow?"

That stopped her.

"What?" she turned with raised eyebrows.

"The test you have to go through to be allowed to continue in the tournament. You know, the one Shikari is enforcing?" he smirked at the deadpan expression on her face. She'd obviously let that slip her mind. Maybe her distraction had worked after all.

"I'll do it before Yusuke's match. I'll just redo the qualifying test. No need to be examined. Shikari just wants me outed." She furrowed her brow. "Bitch is going to pay if she doesn't stay the hell away from me."

Hiei choked on the breath he'd been taking, as shocked by the subdued laughter as by the statement. Sputtering, he stared with wide red eyes at the angry woman before him.

"Bitch is going to pay," he repeated slowly, more in control. The serious look on her face, the anger in her eyes, it was all too much. He outright laughed at her. That had to be the most unlike her thing the onna had ever said in his presence.

And he promptly found himself being left behind as she stormed off.

"Shinpi," he called, not bothering to speed up. He knew where she was going, and just like he suspected she was in her room, laying the weapons on the table as he strolled in a few minutes later.

"You should go to bed," she grunted without turning around.

"You're angry," he noted, a humored smirk still in place.

"Yes, I am." She still wasn't looking at him. "You can go."

"I don't like being dismissed," he stepped forward, pulling the mp3 player out of his pocket and laying it on the table beside the sword.

"I don't like being laughed at." She kept her back to him.

"You can't possibly see Shikari as being worth wasting time on," he sighed, annoyed now.

"She was working for Hiro and I never knew it. She was his mate. I killed him." Now she tugged her shirt over her head and threw it angrily onto the floor. He watched with a raised eyebrow as she walked over to the window and stared out it. One arm pressed into the glass above her head, the other hand shoved into her pocket. "I killed her mate. I may not be a real demon to you, but she is. She's going to want to avenge him."

The fire demon remained silent, watching her look at over some imaginary world.

"When she realizes she can't get to me, she's going to go after you," the words were careful, her tone guarded, clipped. She was stating a known fact, or pretending to. The lack of emotion had Hiei frowning.

"We aren't mates," he pointed out. "And if I don't win, we won't be. You've made that clear."

"It doesn't matter." She sighed, pressing her forehead to the cool glass in an attempt to get her thoughts to clear. "I care about you. That's enough for most demons."

"She's not strong enough to hurt either one of us. She can't even look at you without cowering." He snorted lightly, not seeing the cause for concern.

Lids fell over blue eyes partially as Amon-Shinpi tried to find a way to get him to understand. What could she say? He wasn't going to see the threat. He didn't realize the implications of the wild haired woman fooling her for so long.

Hiei was too caught up in his strength to know a weakness when it slapped someone in the face. Of course, he didn't have any except Yukina, but he should recognize the signs in others. She'd already befriended the Reikai Tentai. She would do _anything_ to keep her friends safe, they were all she had when this started, even if she barely knew them. She hadn't lied when she'd told them her loyalty was binding.

And Hiei was above all of them. She'd do whatever it took to keep _him_ safe.

Why the hell did he think she had to prove she still had strength when they stormed the castle? Did they all really believe she was merely reestablishing herself? Gods, her arrogance must seem astounding.

She needed to be strong to keep them safe. To protect the one thing she didn't want to let herself have. Her eyes watched Hiei in the reflection of the glass, as he watched her with some concern for her silence. No one knew if she'd wasted all her energy on that display of power. No one knew her limits now. Should she tell him?

No. He didn't need to know that protecting him was a far cry more important that killing Hiro ever had been. She'd expend all her energy if she had to. It was simply more important.

Until she knew _why_ she felt this drive to go to hell and back to keep the little fire demon safe, she wouldn't breathe a word to anyone.

"You're right, of course," she finally spoke to get him to stop staring at her back. It literally burned against her skin when he looked at her like that.

"You never ate," he seemed to remember his purpose for finding her suddenly.

"I'll eat in the morning, I promise." She was completely tangled in her thoughts, unable to stop trying to solve the puzzle of problems arising in her mind. Planning ahead was something she had tried to get better at, but normally she just followed her instincts. This, however, was going to take some strategy. "I'll eat until you tell me to stop, if it'll get you off my back."

"Fine." Hiei didn't know what to do now. He could walk over and take her mind off whatever had made her go still and silent. Or he could leave her to her thoughts.

"Thank you, by the way." Her voice was soft as she turned over her bandaged shoulder to study him.

"For?" he asked, still not sure on his next course of action.

"For not trying to invade my thoughts." She looked lost in thought when she turned back to staring out of the window. "I was going to yell at you for your stunt earlier, but you seem to know boundaries when you see them. I'm appreciative."

"Get some sleep, Shinpi. Tomorrow's going to be important," he made up his mind as he turned towards the door. He was going to let her have her crisis. If she wanted him to know, she'd tell him later.

* * *

"Geez, Ichi, mind leaving some for the rest of us?" Yusuke stammered at the girl as she polished off her third full plate at breakfast. Her eyes flashed to Hiei who narrowed his in response and she sighed as she began to gather _more_ food.

"Got to keep up my strength, and I skipped dinner." She muttered darkly.

"She's going through with that idiotic test today, before your match, detective," Hiei smirked in satisfaction. Kurama looked between the two shortest fighters and then smiled to himself. He hadn't taken Hiei for the forcefully protective type when it came to the wolf demon.

"Really? Which one are you going to do?" Kuwabara beamed at her, faithfully impressed with her ability to do anything they expected her not to do.

"The qualifying test." She answered after swallowing a mouthful of eggs. The humans had blanched at the green tint to the fluffy scrambled yolks. She didn't mind it.

"Sweet." Yusuke punched his fist into the palm of his other hand. "We'll all go and cheer you on."

"If you want," she shrugged, not really caring about that. "I'm going to pass."

"You're still injured," Hayato interjected. She cocked an eyebrow and then pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the lack of bandaged over the pink scar. No one said anything.

"You should know better," she pointed her chopsticks at him with a slight smile. "No one injures the Great Bishounen Takani for long."

"I'm sure your father is proud that your self esteem hasn't suffered any serious damage," he snorted.

"As I recall, Hai, you and my father weren't always so gracious," she pointed out with a smirk and he clammed up with a slight blush. "Seiteki Hayato."

"Brat," he turned his nose up at her laughter.

"Seiteki?" Shizuru looked at the shaggy haired man with an appraising gaze. "Maybe, I guess I can kind of see it."

"Yeah, in a rugged, forlorn way." Botan nodded, studying the man as well.

"Look at this, you're redeveloping a fan club," the girl laughed again and Hiei grunted to remind her to focus on her food.

"I'll be staying behind today for a while, milord." The blacksmith glared at his leader without much conviction. "I want to examine the castle and make a list of maintenance that needs to be handled."

"Alright," she nodded. "Don't have too much fun with that."

"Would you like me to look at your room as well as the rest of the building?" he asked, and Hiei heard something in his tone that didn't quite fit.

The girl seemed to hear it to, because it took her a second to respond. "By all means, go ahead."

He nodded.

"Oh, can you put curtains or drapes on that list of yours? Every time I wake up the sun is blinding me." She smiled a bit and then turned to finish devouring her food. Her plate was empty again, and Hiei seemed satisfied, but she went for a fifth helping. "Oh, and a new bed, if you wouldn't mind. I plan to use this one for kindling."

"Is that way you slept at your desk last night?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It reeks of copper. You know how I hate that smell."

"There are other rooms, Amon-Shinpi."

"But they aren't mine, are they?" she raised a challenging eyebrow. "I like my room."

"I'll see what I can do." He gave up.

"Why don't you move your stuff up to Kuya's old room? It's much bigger." She added with a brighter grin. He stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. "Plus, you'd be able to tend to her old garden much easier than me. You like that sort of thing."

"I'll consider it." He nodded, a look on contemplation on his face as he left.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ he can't-" Yusuke's question was caught off with an annoyed glare as the same demon from before stood beside the massive measuring device. Shikari and the doctor stood off to the other side, her eyes lined with red as she watched the small okami stretch her arms.

"Haven't we been through this before?" the man complained, clearly annoyed.

"Yusuke is in constant need for an ego boost." Ichi chuckled slightly, then cocked her head to the doctor and Shikari. "So, can I hit it now, or do we need to stall for some dramatic tension?"

"Just hit it," Shikari snarled.

Taking a deep breath, the girl fisted her right hand, and then struck out in a blur of speed. Something clanged. And suddenly she was standing beside the man who was reading the machine.

"High A class," he blinked at her, "there's no way a simple A class demon can make to the final four when everyone else is S class."

"I'm lucky," she shrugged, glad the mask was on to hide her relieved expression. She was bound and masculine looking again, her voice deep. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that trailed red down the back of her shirt to her hips, contrasting against the black. He raised an eyebrow and Hiei frowned.

"Do it again," he demanded, and everyone turned to him, including the girl.

"Excuse me? I passed." She huffed deeply, arms across her chest.

"He's right, there's no way you're just an A Class." Yusuke studied the girl with his other three teammates.

"I'm what it says I am." She growled in warning.

"Do. It. Again." Hiei stepped forward, meeting her challenge. The doctor and Shikari watched with wide eyes.

"Fine!" she turned and slammed a kick against the face of the machine. The man in charge made a gagging sound as he read the results again.

"S class," he stared at the tiny okami. "You fooled it twice?"

"Hn. Three times," she showed three fingers. To remind them she'd been in this tournament before. He floundered and the wild haired blonde made a noise of outrage before turning away. The doctor just nodded and sped after her.

"Are you happy now?" she turned and poked Hiei in the chest with a glare. "I didn't want them knowing that."

"Hn." He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from poking him again. "One of your hidden talents?"

"No." she jerked out of his grip. "Just information no one needed to have."

"I needed it," he smirked. "I wanted to know that tomorrow's match wasn't going to be too easy for me."

"I don't plan on making anything easy for you." She narrowed her eyes.

He believed her.

* * *

"Don't be arrogant, Yusuke," Kurama warned darkly, as they all stood around waiting for the hanyou's match.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The dark haired boy waved off all concern.

"Huh," Ichi blinked at him, then turned her eyes back to the floor with some thought. He stared at her.

"What?"

"I was just realizing that despite being the youngest person in this room you're probably the second strongest," she furrowed her brow.

"Who's the first?" Hiei demanded with a daring glare.

"We'll find out tomorrow," she didn't take the bait. Turning back to Yusuke she added. "This guy took out Kurama, so you'd better be on your guard."

"He got lucky," the hanyou snorted.

"You're going to die, I can just tell these things," she rolled her eyes.

"So, what're your plans for after this mess is done with?" Yusuke asked the room in general, "'Cause I'm planning on holing up with Keiko for a good week or so before seeing daylight again."

Eyebrows rose at that, but no one pointed out the obvious, despite thinking it. _Virgin._

"I'm going to school," Kurama said lightly. "I'm already registered."

"I'm going to Mukuro's," Hiei's voiced decision made a few more eyebrows rise. His eyes were closed, as were Amon-Shinpi's, but the boys didn't miss the way her eye ticked.

"I'm going with to live with Jin and the others," she announced, her face an impassive mask. Hiei's face jerked up, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Something was slightly skewed about the arrangement of her features. He could see it even across the room.

"When did you decide that?" Yusuke demanded sharply.

"It was decided before my match with Hiro, I just didn't know when this would happen. But Koenma feels that the faster I get my training done with them, the better it will be. So I'll be with them until Jin and Suzuka feel that I'm up to par." She shrugged against the wall.

"You didn't say anything," Hiei wondered why it took some concentration to keep his voice from lowering a bit. Instead he sounded angry, even to himself.

"Yeah," she opened her eyes to his, hers a flat mask of obscurity. "Imagine that."

"Why?" she judged Kurama's question and then looked over at him.

"Suzuka requested I train with him and test his inventions in return for the vial he gave me. I needed it, so I accepted." She shrugged again. "It'll be a good thing."

She didn't sound so sure to the rest of them. Hiei moved from the wall and walked passed her stiffly.

"Looking forward to facing you again, detective." Was all he said before he left. Kurama looked at her pointedly but she remained against the wall. Then winced, her ears laying flat on her head and her tail straightening, due to some unheard assault.

"Kisama," she muttered under her breath before nodding to them both and walking out.

"He was pissed," Yusuke breathed out, looking at the kitsune.

"Yes, he was." The fox nodded.

"You said you were thinking about it." The accusation came out as soon as she was in the hall. Hiei was a few yards away.

"Things changed." She said lightly.

"You could've told me." He shot back.

"Don't get so angry, it's not like you told me about your decision." She huffed, rolling her eyes. He growled at how easy it was for her. She never had to show what she was feeling if she didn't want to. She could make everything seem so meaningless.

"You told me to go," he pointed out bitterly.

"And I knew you would," she met his tone with one more sour. "Which is why there's no reason for you to be angry. If you're leaving, why should it matter where I am?"

"Because it's Chu and Jin!" he growled in frustration.

"Exactly, it's _Chu_ and _Jin_," she sighed, shaking her head. "They're great punching bags, not necessarily tolerable company."

"Why are you going then?" he sneered. She didn't answer, just stared at him. Then with a heavy, burdened sigh she stepped away from the wall and headed down the hall towards him.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you," she muttered as she passed the fire youkai, leaving him to seethe on his own.

"Baka onna!" he called after her.

"Tell me something I don't know." Her tone was tired and dull as she kept walking.

"You could've handled that better," Yusuke's voice made the fire demon growl. The girl had just disappeared up the stairwell. "I mean, since you did start it."

"Shut up," he snapped. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Actually, I do." The half human stated firmly. "You think Keiko and I have an easy time? I'm always messing things up, and she storms off just like that. You hurt her feelings."

"I did not." The response made the teen laugh.

"You're so clueless!" he pointed down the empty hall. "You shoulda seen her face when you said you were going to Mukuro. You know what she thinks about you two, and you're going anyways. Even though you don't need to, don't have to. She'd not dumb, she's going to figure out you're just biding your time."

"There's nothing between me and Mukuro," the shorter man ground out.

"Yeah, but you think she believes that?" Yusuke raised both his eyebrows. "Think of it this way. You know what you feel when she's around Hayato?"

"Yes," he stated curtly.

"Double that, and then add the fact that she can't watch you to make sure you're not lying," he offered. "And that's what Ichi feels whenever you talk about Mukuro, or say you're going to see her."

"So that makes her want to go with those cretins?" he sounded rather incredulous.

"Maybe she wants to be strong enough to win you back," the teen offered just as they called his name to fight. "Just think about it, Hiei. You don't know everything."

"Hn." The fire demon furrowed his brow and mentally chewed on this new information. A new, fresher perspective, something he could use. "She would've found out sooner or later."

Kurama emerged from the room and nodded, then added, "I think she already knew."

"Hn." The man pushed himself off the wall to fall into step beside the red head.

"She has a point, it shouldn't bother you." The fox smiled down at his friend.

"Well, it does."

"She's not interested in them, Hiei." Kurama shook his head softly.

"She wasn't interested in me, either, until we were forced to be near each other." The fire demon pointed out, making the other man pause, and promptly get left behind.

* * *

"Welcome to the first match of the semi-finals!" Koto yelled into her microphone. "As usual, I'm your host with most! You lucky boys and girls get to see one of the best in action today. Yusuke Urameshi!"

The hanyou waved from his side of the announcer. No one stood across from him and she frowned, looking at the notes in her hand. Hayato walked up to the group in the stands, choosing to sit on the right of Ichi, which Hiei from her left chose to sneer at.

"What have I missed?" he asked quietly.

"They're about to announce the bastard meant to face Yusuke is dead," she replied in an equally hushed tone. "I could kill for some popcorn."

The girls giggled at her serious eyes. Then Keiko perked up.

"What?" she asked with a partial smile.

"Where is Kuron?" Koto yelled at no one in particular. Yusuke fidgeted where he stood and she pointed at him with slit eyes. "Don't you move. I'm going to find out what's going on here."

"Yeah, yeah, take your time." He shrugged. "I got nowhere to be until the next match starts."

She nodded sharply and took off, aimed for two men wearing Tournament Official t-shirts. After a few quick minutes of conversation the whole arena heard her shouting sans microphone.

"What do you mean he's dead! We can't have a fight if he's dead!"

"This means he progresses without a challenge?" Hayato asked quietly and the team nodded silently, eyes fixed on the arena floor. He rose quickly. "I see."

"Well folks, as some of you might know, Kuron who won against Kurama in the quarter-finals, is apparently dead. This leaves a gaping hole in the tournament roster." Pretty much everyone booed. "Don't blame me! Someone offed the moron on his time, not mine!"

"So, I just get to go on to the finals?" Yusuke scratched his neck sheepishly. "That's sort of anticlimactic."

"I have a suggestion that should make everyone happy," Hayato walked into the ring, and for the first time everyone but his commander realized he was wearing clothes fit for battle. They bore a startling resemblance to the usual fighting garb of the girl still seated with them. His shaggy brown hair fluttered in the breeze that slipped through the ring and Yusuke blinked at him.

"And?" Koto pressed.

"I'm willing to battle Mr. Urameshi for his position in the final fight," he offered. Amon-Shinpi was on her feet instantly, startling her group.

"Hayato, you idiot!" she called in the deep voice they'd come to expect in social situations. "Don't you dare enter yourself into this blood fest!"

"Was that a command?" he raised his eyebrows and she snarled behind the mask, though the sound was hardly muffled.

"No." she admitted finally and he turned back to Koto.

"For your consideration. You get a match, I get a chance to fight again, and Mr. Urameshi get's a challenge. Everyone wins." He inclined his head.

"It goes against the rules. You didn't take the qualifying test." She furrowed her brow and realized someone was flagging her to discontinue the match temporarily. "Alright, I'm calling a intermission until this get's sorted out. Don't go to too far, if you aren't in this ring within one minute of me announcing you, you're disqualified."

"You really want to fight?" Yusuke studied the man before him. "You don't even have any weapons or anything."

"I simply need my hands, right now," the man shrugged. "And if I beat you, I get to face Hiei in the finals and prove to him that he will not rule this place, even if milord wishes it to be so."

"What is Ichi wins?" he raised an eyebrow. "If you win too, I mean?"

"Then we face each other. I used to spar with her when she was a child growing up." He didn't seem bothered in the least. And then very suddenly the air around them chilled as Amon-Shinpi stepped into the ring, her eyes glued to her right hand man. The expression in her eyes was cold enough to form ice on a volcano.

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked very quietly, and even Yusuke stepped back from her. "Hayato, when was the last time you were involved in a fight?"

"When I fought to keep your castle out of Hiro's hands." He responded easily. She visibly flinched, making Hiei growl softly. She pressed on.

"My point exactly." She pointed to Yusuke. "He's an S class demon, Hai. He's young. He's strong. He's going to beat your ass into the ground if you don't think this through."

"You have such little faith?" he looked bothered.

"You know that's not it." She furrowed her brow and turned to look at Yusuke, who was talking to Kurama and Hiei. "I've just seen him fight, Hai. Are you sure this is something you're dead set on doing?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Fine. But if you lose, I'm not burying you." She glared up at him. "You'd take up too much room."

He chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Hiei watched as the girl between him and Kurama clenched her fist around a handful of fabric from her pants. Koto had just called Hayato and Yusuke back to the floor, and they stood on either side of her expectantly.

"Alright, listen up," she spoke not just to them, but into the microphone as well. "So, after a few hours of deliberation, the committee decided to allow this match, pending Hayato's status. He got S class, so all is well and good."

A large portion of the crowd booed still.

"Yeah, I figured you'd all feel that way," she sighed and continued. "Well, at least it's a match. So, Hayato and Yusuke will be battling for a position in the final match one week from tomorrow. The winner faces tomorrow's winner. Standard rules apply. Are we ready?"

"I can believe she allowed this." Ichi tensed, her entire body stiff. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're still set that that crazy onna has it out for you?" he questioned.

"Shut up, Hiei." She snapped.

"Are you worried about _Hai_?" he asked with heavy sarcasm and she jerked her head to him.

"That man has been trusted with my life since before I was old enough to make the decision. Do not belittle him just because you have some misplaced insecurity, you tiny oaf." She growled fluidly, and Kurama raised his eyebrows as he watched her lean forward to say the words to his shorter friend. Well, she had just hit the nail on the head there, hadn't she?

"Perhaps the stress of seeing two of her trusted friends facing each other is a bit much for her to handle right now?" Kurama suggested over the wolf girl's head and she frowned, turning on him instead. Hiei smirked viciously.

"Don't patronize me, Flower Child. Just because I'm a little tense doesn't mean my life is about to fall apart. So I care about the outcome. So I don't want either of them hurt. It doesn't mean a damn thing!" she brandished a fist and he waved his hands gently to get her to back up and out of his personal space.

"Alright, alright, he gets it," Botan smiled and put her hands on the girl's shoulders, gently rubbing. Ears that were flat against red hair loosened up a bit as her tail wagged faintly. Hiei watched in great amusement at that.

He wondered what else made her tail wag. Then tried very hard to focus on the ring.

Neither fighter had responded to the fox girl, both assessing the other.

"I said, are you ready?" she demanded, thoroughly annoyed.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Alright. Begin!"  
Neither moved at first. And then Yusuke rushed forward and Hayato smiled, sidestepping the speeding hanyou.

"You're fast," the teen commented as he spun around. "I guess you'd have to be to keep up with Ichi."

"Now folks, I know a lot of you are too young to know who Hayato is." Koto took to standing out of the way as the two met head on in a sparring match. "He was the second in command under Kichirou Takani until Amon-Shinpi replaced him and he fell into the position of Guard, which is third in command if some of you aren't familiar with the rules of the Takani Territory.

"After the former king's death, when Lord Amon-Shinpi came to power, Hayato once again resumed his post as second in command, maintaining the title until the supposed death of his leader about seventy years ago, when the only other living member of the Takani family was killed in whatever wiped out the whole village."

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled and the crowd watched in rapt attention as Hayato barely managed to duck out of the way of the blast of demon energy, searing his left arm and leg. Ichi raised her eyebrows, not saying anything about the switch up. But everyone noticed her hand clench again. Hiei huffed beside her, glaring at the scene on the arena floor.

"Interesting," Hayato smiled, an unnervingly cold smile, as he faced the younger man.

Suddenly Ichi's eyes lightened up.

"Folks, I think we're about to learn what the Takani family saw in this man." Koto beamed at the crowd.

"Maybe the codger has some good times left in him, after all," the girl muttered to herself with a hidden smile.

Hayato's aura flickered gold, his feet sliding shoulder width apart as he held his hands up to his heart in the shape of a triangle. A large sum of power glowed between his palms, filling the triangular space with a gilded light.

"Falcon Light," he breathed the words and the slight jumped forward, turning out of a large, golden falcon of energy. The bird soared high, causing some gasps from the crowd. Even Hiei's jaw fell a bit. Then the thing spun in the air and seemed to lock onto Yusuke as a target as it dove down to attack him.

Ichi watched as Yusuke failed to dodge the never ending attack of the golden bird, and he sailed through the air, landing roughly. Keiko gave off a shocked squeak. The wolf demon found herself smirking in glee. It had been a long time since she'd seen her comrade in battle.

It almost exhilarated her, reminding her of old times when she hadn't needed caution or patience.

Hiei noticed, begrudgingly, that as Hai started to advance on their shared teammate, the girl visibly grew more and more relaxed. Though she didn't seem to stop being tense, her eyes shone brighter when the bird boy was in the lead.

"What the hell was that?" the hanyou got to his feet and wiped his chin of blood.

"One of my lighter attacks," the man laughed gently, studying the young man in front of him. "You know, ever since he was young, Ichi has had an eye for strength. His taste was like nothing I'd seen in someone so young."

"Yeah, so what's that got to do with anything?" Yusuke powered up his right fist, his left hand circling his wrist as his energy flowed into his palm.

"I think I understand what he finds trustworthy in you." The older man jumped into the air, and flipped backwards just as Yusuke unleashed his attack, coated in demon energy.

"Shot gun!"

A dust cloud hovered over the attacked side of the arena, and the dark haired teen beamed, and then quickly yelled.

"What the hell is with you guys?" he snapped as an aura of gold hovered around the kneeling man. Blood came from between Hai's fingers from where one of the bullets had hit him, but other than that he seemed unscathed. "I'm noticing an annoying habit with you old asses and forming shields."

"Maybe if you'd learn to make one, you'd be able to break through," the other noted a bit dryly.

"Hn. You're telling me you can break through one?" the detective put his hands on his hips defensively.

"Not me," brown eyes traveled through the stands until they met blue. "But I know someone who can."

"Huh, so Ichi can destroy just as well as he creates?" a hand scratched at dark hair. "I guess that doesn't really surprise me."

Hayato's eyes narrowed slightly. "It shouldn't."

He punched the ground and it cracked as a beam of ki hurtled straight towards Yusuke. With a smirk the teenager jumped to the side, and then the beam split into three, and jumped up into the air, leaving him nowhere to go.

"Another direct hits Yusuke!" Koto announced loudly.

"Yusuke, you better not get yourself killed!" Keiko stood up and shouted angrily, fists at her sides. Everyone in their group stared at her silently, a little surprised by the outburst.

"He'll be fine. Hayato won't kill him," Ichi finally blinked at the girl before turning back to the match. "He knows what I'd do to him if he actually permanently damaged one of my friends. He's just proving himself. Besides, it's Yusuke hurting Hai you need to worry about. He doesn't have near the self restraint."

"You are worried," Hiei's gruff statement sounded like an accusation so she narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"I'm just anxious to see which one I get to face in finals," she resisted the urge to raise her voice. "Jerk."

"Hn." He closed his eyes and grunted.

"Hn." She stared at the arena floor angrily.

They exchanged a look, that made the rest of their friends suppress laughter, and then jutted their chins in the air in opposite directions, determined to be stubborn.

"Not bad, old man," Yusuke laughed. "Now we can really get this started!"

"I guess we can." Hai smirked, and slipped the tunic, obi and shirt he wore over his head before tossing the bundle out of the ring. The decisive thump that echoed after it, along with the cloud that rose off the dirt raised a few eyebrows. "Weighted clothes. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept, young man."

"Yeah, Genkai had me and Ichi in some track suits like that during our training." The kid didn't look impressed. Hai lunged forward and then blurred, his hands attacking from behind. Yusuke dodged and ducked away, retaliating with his own attack. There was a measured look on his face as he unleashed a massive amount of energy, forcing Hai to meet with a blast equal to it.

"This seems familiar," Hiei noted as the arena filled with a blinding light, spiraling up towards the sky.

"For once," Ichi spoke in a tone that dripped with boredom. "Yusuke may be over thinking this match. He's treating Hayato as something more than he is. While I have the upmost faith in my ally, he's not exactly up to Yomi's caliber, despite his age."

"You don't sound happy," Kurama noted, looking over at her.

"Too much talk," she waved one hand. "Not enough action."

And then Yusuke fired a shot of spirit energy that made her ears perk up as Hayato went flying across the floor.

"Interesting," she leaned forward. "I didn't know he could switch between them that way."

"You really never saw the Makai Tournament?" Koenma questioned with interest. "I'm surprised you didn't want to participate."

"I have no urge to rule this world." She turned back to the floor, watching as Yusuke and Hayato tangled up in a hand-to-hand battle, mixing energy into their palms to accentuate their strengths. "I just need my small piece of it to be happy. The rest can go to whatever fool wants it."

"What are you going to fight for when you get this back?" Hiei asked seriously, out of morbid curiosity. He had faced the dilemma of running out of reasons firsthand, he knew what it felt like to be at peace with dying. She didn't speak at first, instead choosing to study the match below.

Yusuke landed a hard kick against the other man's ribs, and received an uppercut to the bottom of his chin in repayment. A hard punch to the jaw landed on both, courtesy of the other, and they slid apart, panting. The hanyou fired off two more shots of his Spirit Gun, trying to tag the ever agile blacksmith.

Hai grunted as he took another hit to the abdomen, and he brought his elbow down hard on the bone of Yusuke's arm, severing it loudly, then landed three solid hits on the boy's face. Then standing at point blank range the older demon smiled, his hand forming into a gun as his finger pointed between Yusuke's eyes.

"Bang." He smirked and then fired off a massive shot of golden energy, blasting the hanyou through the air. He landed roughly, flipping over himself as he cracked the floor and created mounds on either side of him as he slid to a stop.

"Hayato seems to be a quick study as he uses Yusuke's famed Spirit Gun attack against him, in a strange, glowing variation!" Koto yelled and the crowd had an uproarious response.

Amon-Shinpi got to her feet silently, fists once again clenched, and she looked down at Hiei from the corner of her eyes, stepping onto the steps that would eventually lead to the field.

"I fight," she stated simply, no challenge in her casual tone. "because it provides me with what I want the most, and it makes me happy."

And then she walked up the steps, knowing the end of the fight was rounding too near. She wanted to be able to enter the ring the moment it was over.

"Hey, who do you think is going to win?"Botan yelled, having to lean over a blushing Kuwabara to do so. Ichi didn't answer, already gone. "Man, that gi-man has serious people issues."

"Maybe it's just you," Koenma offered offhandedly. She growled and smacked him in the head.

* * *

Ichi stood in the opening where the hall met the arena floor, arms crossed over her chest so that her fists were tucked out of sight, as she watched this final scene.

"That, was just sneaky," Yusuke got to his feet with a sway, grasping his broken arm.

"It wasn't that bad," Hayato noted, and blinked as the hanyou appeared in front of him, holding a ball of energy in his hands, and cast it forward. The impact sent them both flying. Hayato let out a snarling yell, and disappeared from view in the blinding light of the spirit energy. Ichi closed her eyes and walked onto the field, hands in her pockets, again to hide her tension as she tried to keep her composure. If she walked slow enough, maybe she'd get there just as this fight ended.

"Take, that," Yusuke fought to keep his eyes open, not as bothered by the pain as by the lack of energy. He heard deep laughter and stared in shock, as a bleeding Hai picked himself off the ground as the smoke cleared. Every fiber in him called for rest, but he couldn't bring himself to fall.

"You're very strong," the compliment was quiet, as the man fought to stay on his own feet. "But I'm fighting for something you aren't."

"What's that?" the teen tried to focus on standing.

"My life." Yusuke crashed into the floor as he received two hits, one to his ribs by way of the demon's knee, and one to his back that sent him hurtling downward, face first. Hayato stood over him, his fist filling with light as he winced.

Then the air pressure changed, growing, as part of a silent warning from the figure standing just outside of the ring. Koto's comments were falling on deaf ears in of the two standing fighters as Yusuke went to get on his knees and received an elbow to the neck, causing him to fall unconscious. Hayato stared with brown eyes at his leader, who glanced down at the knocked out form of the detective.

"Three, four, five," Hayato came back to reality as he heard the seconds pouring out of the fox woman's mouth. He felt exhausted, his hand covering the still bleeding wound on his shoulder again.

"Eight, nine, ten!" Koto threw her hand in the air as Yusuke remained on the ground, clearly not planning on miraculously coming back to consciousness. "Hayato wins, folks! We'll see him in-"

The man fell down onto his knees and then forward, unconscious.

"The final match in one week and a day." She finished with a lot less energy, looking down at both fighters. "Sheesh, how the hell are we going to keep this thing going if everyone is determined to lose all their energy in single fights?"


	40. The Final Barrier

It's here! The long awaited Hiei vs Amon-Shinpi match! I hope I did it justice. And I want to clarify something now, before I get an inbox full of complaints. Most of Hiei's specialty attacks don't really yield survivors. So for the most part, it's true strength match, hand to hand, blade to blade. Just thought I'd say that.

We're coming down to the end my friends, it's so close I can see it looming over the horizon like the thunderstorms over my house. Three more chapters. The final match, filler, and the end. That's it. I'm actually really excited about it.

It was hard for me to figure out a good way to end this, but I actually sort of like it, so hopefully you guys do too. Any ways, as usual, enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think. I like getting reviews, especially constructive ones. Thanks for being awesome and dedicated!

Oh! Almost forgot. Thanks to Shiningheart of Thunderclan for her support and ideas, because it was her genius plan to get the music in the ring. I loved it. If anyone has any ideas, by the way, don't be scared to tell me. I may not use them right away, but I'll keep them in mind for later on too!

Songs (not in order): _Poker Face_, Lady Gaga. _Complicated,_ Carolyn Dawn Johnson. _Don't Stop_, Innerparty System. _Somewhere I Belong_, Linkin Park. _Tear you Apart_, She Wants Revenge. And of course, _The Gummibear Song.

* * *

_

_"Sir, I'm not sure about this." Hayato looked down at the red headed little girl standing in front of his friend, and commander. She barely came up to his knee, her blue eyes sparkling._

_"Don't let her small size throw you off." Kichirou laughed, patting his daughters head. "She's rather strong and fast."_

_"She's just a child," the man studied the girl with uncertainty. _

_"Hn. I'm not just a child! I'm going to be the strongest warrior in the world one day!" the small girl brandished her fist wildly. "I've been training under father, and even he sees it! I will be the best."_

_"She's full of fire, isn't she?" Hayato raised a careful eyebrow, then grinned at her father who was laughing softly at her tirade. "Reminds me of you when you were younger."_

_"You weren't exactly humble, either, Hai." Kichi chuckled, blue eyes shining brightly. "I'm just asking for one sparring match. Who knows, you might teach her something about humility."_

_"Fine," the brown haired man glared a bit forlornly, then nodded, stepping back into a fighting stance. Kichi threw him a plain sword, and handed one to his daughter, stepping out of the way. _

_"Begin." There was a blur of tan as the girl disappeared, and Hai found himself blinking in her wake, barely throwing his arm up to dodge her kicked as she launched herself into the air. He struck her in the side, sending her to the ground, and then reprimanded himself. He had to be careful, she was still young. _

_Picking herself up from the dirt, she panted and snarled at him, looking as fierce as a five year old may. They engaged in a quick clashing of blades, that she instigated. Taking her lead as a sign to progress he ran forward and lashed out at her, startled when she didn't move in time to dodge. _

_As he gave a yelp of regret, about to scream to Kichirou that he hadn't mean to skewer his first born daughter, he stopped in surprised. _

_The girl was balanced on his sword, so small her weight was hardly noticeable, with her own blade pressed into the hollow of his throat. She drew blood, her expression both furious and a little bored._

_"Father," she complained in a very loud voice. "Hayato is taking it easy on me."

* * *

_

"I'm just saying, she's like a sister to me," Hayato awoke to the detective's energetic voice, soon to be followed by another.

"Yusuke, she's been alive as long as Yomi has been king. You do realize that." That was the kitsune, Kurama.

"Yeah, yeah, but still. I can't help but feel like she's a little sister or something, you know? She's so small, and everything." He sounded like he was in the same room, and sure enough, when Hai turned his head he saw the four of them huddled together around the hanyou's bed. So his master had placed them in the infirmary, probably being forced to clean it out in the process. He wasn't sure how he liked that, her going so far out of her way for the two of them.

It was a small room, built for the family mostly and the few friends and fighters who got the privilege of living in the castle itself, and held only eight beds and a medicine cabinet that had been stocked in decades passed. They used to have a doctor in the house at all times. Not now though.

"Hn. She doesn't need, or want your protection, so save yourself the energy, detective." Hiei grumped, not interested in the topic. "She wants to fight me with all her power, and I want to do the same."

"I just don't want you to kill her," Yusuke warned, brandishing a fist. "I sorta like the midget."

"Yeah, I get what Urameshi's saying. She's grown on us." Kuwabara nodded heartily.

"They're worried about my match tomorrow," the light voice had the demon man turning to face the kind smile of his leader. The woman had her hair up in a bun that spilled small strands around her face. It softened her as she continued. "Yusuke was half dead when he woke up and all he could do was tell Hiei not to kill me. It's sort of sweet."

"They underestimate you." He complained quietly, allowing her to check his bandaged. He realized she was wearing her dark training clothes with a white apron over them. Blood stained the new apparel. She didn't respond to that comment as she studied his wounds, slowly stripping the bindings away from his skin.

"Hey, Ichi," Yusuke called and she never looked up from her task.

"What?" she answered, busy.

"What did Hayato mean, his life?" he asked quietly, and the others followed his example, as per usual.

"I have no use for a fighter who cannot win, I made that rule after my parents died." She breathed, looking at the mostly healed damage done to her friend. Pressing a glowing hand to his bare shoulder she began the task of healing the rest of his wounds with her warm, tingling, energy. In a whisper to Hai she added with a smile. "I'm glad you won."

"Why are you so calm?" he asked, sitting up. "I don't like it."

"I enjoy healing," she muttered, "It always makes me like this."

Hiei watched the two interact with an angry scowl, not liking the expression the demon got on his face as his okami touched his skin. It made him blink as he realized he was the only fighter in their group she hadn't had to heal yet, of those fighting in this particular tournament. He wondered what those glowing hands felt like against bare skin, but hoped he never had to find out.

She was wasting energy now, on healing two men who could very well do it themselves. But she said she enjoyed it, and she seemed to telling the truth. The fire demon let it slide.

"Hey, good job, you old codger," Yusuke laughed as he congratulated the surprised man across from him. "It's been a while since I've gotten my ass handed to me!"

"Is he always like this?" Hai looked at Ichi who chuckled.

"Yes, for the most part." She nodded, then stepped back. "All healed. Now-"

She promptly slapped the man with a glare, and his head swung to the side from the force of the blow. The expression on her face had switched from calm to angry in seconds, and then fell into controlled aggravation. They were surprised that the man didn't fight back, and she lowered her hand into a fist as he tried not to look at her.

"If you ever, and I mean this Hai, if you ever put your life or one of the ones I hold dear in danger like this again, I will take it as a sign you've grown weary of your existence." She breathed out through her teeth, her voice ragged, eyes misting a bit. He stared up at her with shock. "You're all I have left of my father, of my family, and you go marching towards death so casually! What would I have done if you had died?"

"You'd get stronger," he replied simply, making her shake as a tear slipped over her cheek. He looked away, not used to this part of her. The leader he'd followed for so long had always been stern, strong, and the only emotions she had revealed were happiness and anger.

He'd never seen her cry before. This was something only her family had witnessed, and maybe the traitor she'd fallen in love with.

"I do not want to lose any more friends, any more family," she stated, head down to hide her face from the room. When she looked through her bangs again it was with the sort of determination he'd grown fond of seeing on her, it radiated strength. Her moment had passed. "And for the record. I would've killed you, if you'd taken that last shot."

"I know." He laughed, rubbing his neck. "I got carried away."

"I'll show you carried away, if you ever do it again." She vowed, and then smirked a bit. "Or I'd let Keiko do it. She wants to kick your ass pretty badly for what you did to Yusuke."

"You'd let a human beat me up?" he feigned pain and shock.

"Hey, don't act so glib. Keiko had a mean slap, if I may say so." The girl rubbed her cheek absently. "She nailed me a good one when I commented on being glad you beat Yusuke."

"Yeah, well if I hadn't been dying at the time, she might not have been so violent." Yusuke laughed, embellishing on the truth a bit. "How are you, Hayato?"

"Healed," the man nodded slightly.

"Ichi?" when brown eyes turned to the girl he saw a deep crease between her eyes. Something must've suddenly occurred to her, and from her expression it wasn't pleasant. Then in a second her mask was back in place as she smiled at him.

"I'm just fine, Yusuke." She beamed. "I have to admit, I was a wreck during your match, but I'm calm now."

"Nothing's wrong?" he raised an eyebrow cautiously.

"Nope, everything is fine." She lied and no one bought it.

* * *

"Shinpi."

"You know, you spend more time in my room than I do." She raised an eyebrow as she studied the demon staring out her window. Long sage colored curtains had been pulled to leave the view open, tied back with indigo strings. Hiei turned to her with a snort.

She was just coming back for the night, having gone to practice with Kurama after everyone had eaten. Yusuke was spent, and Hayato was focusing on healing. The other fighters who'd been hanging around had gone to drink or something less than productive.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked casually, as she laid her sword on the table and fussed at the hair sticking to her cheeks. Must've been one hell of a practice match if Kurama had made her sweat like that.

"Yeah, I am." She challenged. "How about you?"

"Can't wait." He met her challenge with his own. "You look tired."

"I went for a run after my practice." She shrugged. "I'm keeping my endurance up."

They fell silent as they studied each other. The sun had set outside the window, allowing for the stars to shine clearly as the tree tops swayed a slow dance with the probing wind. She decided she needed a shower before she slept, but she'd wait until Hiei explained what he was doing in her room.

"You lied to us, earlier." He moved his eyes to the door that sat open, and then back to the girl. She followed his eyes to the door and didn't move them, slowly walking over and closing it. He watched her.

"If I win, I have to face Hayato." She looked down. "He'll lose."

"You'll have to kill him." His tone was too hopeful for her taste and she pursed her lips in dissatisfaction.

"If you win, you'll have to face Hayato." She didn't finish that statement, and he sighed, annoyed she felt so sorry for the blacksmith. No one had told him to get involved.

Walking over to her he softly took her chin in his hand, turning her face to him. "If I win, you can't kill him."

"Why?" she sounded hopeful that his excuse would work. It was her rule, her law to impose, and she had never backed down from it.

"Because you'd have to kill yourself too," he noted, and she widened her eyes. "If you truly have no room for loss in your life, then if you lose, you'd be subjected to the same rule."

"Oh." She nodded slowly, his hand still holding her. "That actually makes sense."

"Hn." His fingers trailed a bit on her jaw as he let her go. "Go get your bath, Shinpi. You need to rest."

"Don't worry, I'm bringing my very best to this." She grinned, "You'd better do the same."

"You don't have to do this." He noted suddenly and she snapped her expression into a frown. "It's not like anyone could kill you for quitting."

"I could." She warned. "I'm not about to let this go. I'm going to fight, and win. There is no other option. If I don't get my land back, who will?"

He just looked at her silently, then turned and headed for the door. Pulling it open, he turned over his shoulder. "I'm not going to make it easy for you."

She believed him, as he stepped out into the hall.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke stared at the small satchel clutched in the demon girl's hand as she popped something in her mouth. She blinked at him, barely hearing him over her music, ear buds plugged into her ears.

"Secret weapon," she laughed, pulling one headphone out. "Pistachios."

"I thought you were joking," he blanched at the thought of the girl using a snack nut to kill his long time friend. "You're seriously going to fight him with those?"

"What?" she blinked then shook her head. "No, no. They're a good source of energy. These are my snacks. If I wanted to fight with them, they'd still have their shells."

"Oh." He wearily studied her then turned to Hiei who was smirking at the scene. "You got off easy, then."

"As if some stupid seed would kill me." He then edged away from the glaring kitsune. Hayato stood by his leader, and Kuwabara stood between her and Yusuke.

"You two ready?" Kazuma asked, looking between the fighters. Ichi was in her grey and blue fighting gear, as beat up as it was, her mask tied to her hip. Handing the bag to Hai, she nodded, and reached down to tie the blue cloth over her face before applying the metal mask.

"I think we're more than ready for this." Hiei turned to the human. "Just try to keep up, will you?"

"Don't insult me, Shorty!" the carrot top yelled angrily. "When I'm done with my training, I'm going to show you I can keep up with anybody. I'm a Kuwabara!"

"You're a baka."

"You're both annoying." Ichi called out with a smirk.

"Will the fighters come to the ring?" the voice over the announcement system had them all turning to the door. Then Amon-Shinpi kicked off the wall first, and made her way out. The others following close behind.

"Oh, here." She tossed her mp3 player to Kurama who caught it softly. "Keep an eye on that for me."

* * *

"Welcome to the second match of the semi-finals!" Kota screamed to the ecstatic applause from the fans in the audience. Loud hoots and hollers. "Are you ready for some bloodshed?"

"Hn. These idiots are always ready for blood," Hiei's offhand comment had blue eyes straying towards his face. His eyes met hers. "You're the one who refused to back out."

"I never back down," she grunted, and was impressed her voice was normal.

To be honest, she wasn't sure how this match would go. Hiei wouldn't bother holding back on her, something she appreciated, but at the same time her limbs were sore. It had taken a lot of energy to heal herself this far, just to get to stay, and then she'd only had a day to recover. Tense muscles twitched as they were introduced. Hiei and Amon-Shinpi, teammates, opponents. Something more?

"If you don't give this your all," he threatened quietly, looking at her. "I'll rip you apart."

"Likewise," she nodded. That was it, they were done talking. He stepped into the ring first, to the loud boos and applause customary at such events.

"You going to be okay?" Yusuke asked her, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "I mean, in this form and all."  
It took a few seconds for her to remember that she was often in a much less dependable body. Then she nodded slowly and jumped up, landing on the opposite side of Kota. She faced Hiei seriously, both demons trying to play off the tension this fight was bound to cause.

"So, how does it feel to face down a member of your own team?" Kota asked them both. Blue eyes shined over the rim of Amon-Shinpi's mask, and some girls in the audience screamed her name hungrily. Hiei eyed them with raised eyebrows.

"We've fought before," the curt response was from the fire demon. He was glaring. "Stop stalling and begin the match. If I have to hear any more girls scream out his name I might just be forced to act out on the audience."

"He'll do it," Amon-Shinpi blinked at the announcer, her voice coming off muffled and deep. The dark blue fabric under mask seemed thicker than the first match she'd worn it in. Kota nodded with wide eyes, and brought the microphone up to her lips.

"Begin!"

The first attack took no time at all, Hiei blurred in a rush of movement and slammed a fist into the girl's palm as she struck out to stop him. Then they were racing around and towards each other, doing their best to slow the other down.

"Amazing! I can't even see them and I don't just mean that they're tiny demons!" Kota called from the sidelines. Yusuke blinked at her with a knowing gleam to his eye.

"She's so lucky they're distracted," he laughed and Kurama smirked.

"It's difficult, following their movements. It's like their fighting on a different plane," the fox demon spoke calmly, his eyes cautiously watching his friends hit each other then run around to do it again. The speed broke as Amon-Shinpi's leg came up and hit Hiei in the ribs, sending him back flipping into a crouch. With a devious glint to his eyes, the kitsune turned to Yusuke. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hiei sprung towards her, and she managed to spin out of the way of the attack but not from his retaliation. A fist caught her in the back of the shoulder and sent her stumbling forward to receive a knee to the sternum.

"Would you check out that one-two attack! A punch to the back and a knee to the chest! Hiei is really determined to take out his competition and it doesn't matter who it is! This is what we love to see!" the fox girl yelled to the delight of the crowd. A black headed body crash landed at her feet after the wolf demon managed to land a straight punch to Hiei's stomach.

"I'm almost impressed," he grunted, rising to his feet. "We're almost evenly matched."

"But not quite," the unusually deep voice coming from behind the mask made him smirk.

"No, not quite," he agreed and drew his katana. He was beside her in a streaking movement of black, the blade slicing through her arm. Or so he thought.

The clash of metal against metal had him digging his heels into the stone platform. She'd just raised a wrist and yet it had stopped his blade. Studying her arm he saw the bracer wrist guard she'd been waiting to use glinting in the minimal light of the overcast day.

Time had slowed down to catch each precise movement as it was made, so when her eyes trailed over to his he saw it. The way he tilted back, his leg twisting to pull him in the opposite direction, was obvious to her. They were on even playing ground now, able to see everything the other one did. The advantages were gone.

Her fist gripped the hilt of her own sword and drew it so that when he slashed forward again their blades connected. Loud cheers came from the crowd, smothering any attempt at heckling that had been made. Hiei pressed forward, forcing Amon-Shinpi to do the same. Their foreheads were nearly touching now, their feet spread wide apart to keep balance and power.

"You can do better," he chastised smugly. "Have you gone soft?"

"Speaking of soft," she would've grinned if he could see it, "I was just trying to suppress the laughter that comes with remembering you at the hot springs."

That earned her a swift kick to the gut under her sword and a large gash down her arm. His blade was dripping with blood before he flicked it to the side, splattering red droplets across the ground. Standing, she outright laughed. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"You're stalling," he was behind her. Rolling backwards she felt cool air on her leg as a slit formed in her pants as his sword's tip tore through the flimsy fabric.

The intercom buzzed for a second, before music starting pouring out, drowning out what Koto was about to announce. She yelled in outrage that her commentary was being ruined by this intrusion. But on the floor everyone heard a short lived laugh from the red haired wolf demon, as her tail swished a bit to the beat of _Poker Face_ by Lady GaGa.

Lashing out she cut Hiei in the small of the back, shallowly, and he spun to watch as she jumped to her feet. Rushing forward she began an onslaught, their metal weapons clashing and clanging as she attacked and he defended, then the tables turned and she found her cheek bleeding into the fabric protecting her skin from the mask. Startled, her hand raised and touched the slick cut, to make sure it was real. No one had ever gotten her in the face before, aside from Hiro. No one had ever gotten close enough.

It took a few seconds for that fact to settle in her mind. Blinking, she wiped the blood onto her tunic and stepped back.

"What's going on?" Yusuke turned to the infallible Kurama, who casually reappeared, trying to be more innocent than naturally possible.

"I think he startled her," the shock was evident on the redhead's face as he watched his teammates stare at each other.

"Looks like she startled him if ya ask me," the teen looked over to the fire demon and saw his eyes had widened a bit, his sword poised for attack but unmoving. He had thought she'd block the attack, but she hadn't seen it coming.

"No one has ever hit me in the face like that," she told him quietly, bringing her sword back up and letting the natural flames it created engulf it. The girls in the crowd screamed their excitement again, professing undying love and promises of warm nights. Sighing she looked at them a bit disdainfully.

"Will you lot shut the hell up please?" they quieted with large stars and hearts in their eyes as if the world had gifted them something amazing by her speaking in that crude voice. Her team tried to hold back laughter. "Really. I'm starting to get a little pissed off that I'm missing my life for this."

"Excuse me?" Hiei walked closer. The measured steps reminded her of a predator tracking its cautious prey.

"No, this," she waved between them, "is worth it. They," she pointed at the squealing girls. "are starting to annoy me."

"Hn. Then takeoff your mask," he told her gruffly, forcing her to dodge a flash of punches between strikes with his weapon.

"Screw you, Hiei." She stated firmly, the song switching. She stopped and glared up at the speakers, and he raised an eyebrow at the lyrics, stalled. _But now, a smile and a touch of your hand, Just makes me come unglued. Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth. Is it fact or fiction,Oh the way I feel for you._  
The fire demon stared at the okami when a slightly raised eyebrow as she tried to devise a way to switch it to something else without leaving the ring. "This isn't exactly a good fighting song."  
_So complicated, I'm so frustrated. I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away, I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay. _

"No, it isn't." She stated dryly. _Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel? Oh, I want you to know. But then again, I don't. It's so complicated._

"Will you two please stop talking and get back to the fighting?" Kota asked, popping up between them. They both stared at her then looked at each other.

"Kota?" Amon-Shinpi turned her large blue eyes on the fox girl, her black tail twitching.

"Um, yeah," the fox girl looked a bit nervous. Rightfully so.

"Get the hell out of ring," the wolf demanded plainly, eyes narrowed. "You're starting to get in the way. And go change this damn song."

"Oh," she turned to leave and then spun around, microphone gripped in a fist. "Hey! This is my match to call, so you can't kick me out!"

Blue flames kicked into the air as Ichi released her father's attack against Hiei, who deftly managed to jump up and out of the way as the flames followed him. Then with a smirk he stopped, allowing the flames to touch him. As soon as his skin contacted the blue it burned red, and the assault switched directions.

Amon-Shinpi found herself dodging the fire with a growl as her lapsed judgment caught up with her. The song was quickly switched to something with a stronger beat, making the girl's pulse jump and filling her with determination. _My Apocalypse_ by Escape the Fate played through the arena, smothering most sounds of conversation.

"Oh, this a great song!" Koto beamed, turning the volume up on the small mp3 player that had been plugged into the overhead speakers. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and turned to Kurama who studied the sky innocently, as Kuwabara shook his head.

"You forgot, I'm a fire demon," the youkai facing her walked forward slowly as the flames started to die. She watched him come but continued to keep distance between them, being cautious.

"Hn. I just wanted to see what you could do," she lied, but he seemed to think that was something she would do. He nodded.

"Fight me," he demanded and rushed forward, forcing her to block a kick and strike from his sword at once. She used his proximity to place a foot behind his knee and hook it forward, killing his balance and allowing her to throw and elbow into his temple as she spun. He caught her leg as she lifted it in a kick and twisted, spinning her into the ground as he kicked her other foot out from under her. Her sword fell from her fist as her head bounced against the hard ground.

The crowd gasped as a whole at the next move.

Hiei used his katana to flick hers away from her, to the opposite side of the ring, wrapping his hand in her hair and shoving her away from it when she moved into a crouch. Striking out at her again his sword bit into metal, her left wrist raised and eyes narrowed dangerously. Her right hand gripped his blade as she glared.

_The road I walk is paved with gold, To glorify my platinum soul. I'll buy my way to talk with God, So he can live with what I'm not._

Using her right hand to twist the blade, scraping it along the inside of her palm she swept at his legs from her crouch. The fire demon jumped away from her, allowing her to stand. The wind around them grew fast and strong, whipping their hair as she glared at him. Then she held her hands nearly a foot apart and an evil twinkle grew in her eyes.

"Air Wave." Her palms met in a cloud clap, dropping some blood to the ground, that resonated through the air sending a shockwave at him too fast to dodge. Hiei flew to the ground with a grunt, landing on his left shoulder and skidding back a few feet. Two balls of wind flew towards him as he jumped back to his feet and he dodged one and ducked under the other, allowing them to hurtle into the crowd. A loud crashing was heard as the stands broke under the force of the landed attack.

"That was new." He noted dryly, sheathing his blade just before green fire enveloped his hands. He appeared behind her, hitting nothing but air as she crouched down. A fist swung up, hitting him right under the chin with a loud noise as his head jerked backwards, feet moving apart to keep him grounded.

He growled and landed three hits on her chest and stomach, before she jumped into the air and gracefully back flipped onto her toes away from him. Sinking into a crouch, she slowly moved her hands apart from each other. He felt the air grow thicker, and felt condensation begin to form on his skin as she stared.

It made him realize the way she looked at his hands. There was actual hesitancy in her gaze.

His okami was scared of fire. She was trying to put it out by making the air too wet to call on human world's fire. He smirked at her and then growled, an idea coming to him.

Hiei struck down, punching the arena floor in a crouch so hard that a small crater formed, and three fissures opened in an imitation of Hayato's attack the day before. Fire leapt up at the girl across the way from him, and then a wall of water formed, killing the flames before they could reach her.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long, Erase all the pain till it's gone, I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real, I wanna find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong_Something whirled out of the water and he swung out of the way, allowing it to crash into the wall of the arena below the stands without looking at it. Another one sliced over his right cheek when he turned his head back to the water wall, so he didn't see it coming, and the water surged forward just after, crashing like a tidal wave over him, and taking his balance away.

Rising onto his elbows from where he lay on the floor he looked over at the girl who was staring at him, three small daggers fanned between her fingers. A sheath was visible on the bicep of her left arm, where she'd torn the sleeve off.

Breathing in a pant, she studied the man before her. He seemed shocked that she'd literally pulled something from up her sleeve. Hadn't she warned these people that she never played with all her cards in one hand? Her hand closed and brought the three daggers together. They were thin and made for throwing, four inches long and perfectly balanced. All five combined only amounted to maybe a centimeter and a half of thickness and she slid these survivors into the cover on her arm.

With glaring red eyes, Hiei suddenly lashed out with his sword from above her, expecting her to move. In a quicker movement she reached towards the floor behind her and gripped the hilt of her own cast aside blade with a devious smirk hidden from view and thrust up, not bothering to deflect his blade with hers since her wrist was up guarding her vital points. The tip of her weapon pressed between his ribs, puncturing the skin a few inches deep.

His went off to the side due to her bracer. With a harsh sound he kicked her in the neck, sending her to the ground roughly, and her head bounced off it again making her grunt in pain. Stepping away the fire demon pressed his hand to his new wound, and then he stared at her as she got to her feet.

Without a sign she was going to attack she launched herself from her knees and lashed out. The fire demon stared in wonder, having never seen her use her sword so many at such speeds, as he defended himself with some effort. He rarely had to use real effort when fighting, especially with his sword. He didn't normally need more than a katana and speed.

"Thirty three," he stated as his jaw clenched, his sword stopped against hers as she tried to press him off balance now that they were still. Something about the light in her eyes made him wary, he knew she was grinning. "What?"

"Thirty five." She corrected and he felt the blood running down his right arm as a long gash appeared running from elbow to bicep, and then down his leg as a wound opened on his thigh. He blinked, truly shocked.

"I only saw, like, eleven," Yusuke counted on his fingers. Kurama and Kuwabara turned to him with wide, appraising eyes.

"I only saw eight." They both stated evenly, and he rubbed his neck.

"God. She moved so fast," the hanyou stared at the match. "Even Hiei missed two."

"Perhaps we have been underestimating her," the kitsune admitted warily. "It's an unnerving concept."

"Nah, she's just been saving up for this match. It's all or nothing here." Kazuma assured his friends. No one had bothered to keep them from being ringside, since no one really knew how to kick some of the most powerful demons in the tournament out of the arena. Hayato stood with them silently, watching with rapt attention. "But Hiei was right. We are watching her go faster, harder in this match."

"Master Ichi has only lost three times in his life, when fighting a real battle like this one." The blacksmith stated firmly, his confidence fully with his leader as she began another attack. "Once against his father, the first time they ever actually fought when he was a child, and twice to Hiro."

"Well, she lost to Jin and me, when we sparred." Yusuke pointed out, and Hai raised his eyebrows, not just at the statement but the fact that the hanyou had used the wrong pronoun.

"Well, _he_ was either going easy on you, or was weakened by that human form he wears." He stated dully, and Yusuke glared at the implications of that statement.

"When she's done with this, I'm kicking her ass as proof she can lose to me!" the hanyou announced quietly, careful to keep this conversation out of ear shot of anyone else but the group. Not that anyone could really hear over the blaring music, aside from the fighters close to their end of the ring.

"Shut up!" both demons in the ring yelled, glaring at the group watching them. The song switched and a bouncy beat came on, a strange voice speaking in a language they didn't quite understand, except for Kurama, whose face twitched a bit. Ichi burst into laughter.

"God damn you, GummiBear!" she shouted, having to back away from Hiei as he stared at her like she had lost her mind as she sang along, her body bouncing on her toes as her tail waved happily to the beat. "Oh I'm a gummy bear. Yes I'm a gummy bear. Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear."

"What the hell is a gummy bear?" the youkai demanded, moving into a position that would make it easy for him to spring in a few seconds. Her laughter ended as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"You've never had a _gummy bear?_" she demanded, earning a cold 'No.' that made her want to cry for him. "I'll buy you some when I get back to Ningenkai. After my training."

"It's not that important," he was starting to get annoyed with the squeaky voice pouring from the speakers. It hurt his head.

"Yes," she fell into a defensive pose with slit eyes. "It is."

He launched forward. Another second passed that ended with a result no one had seen in the making. As he came forward, Ichi had lowered herself, and he'd switched to fighting with his left hand to press her weapon out of the way and allow him to punch her in the throat. Noting the way he switched hands she's fallen to the side instead of deflecting him for the punch, which meant he tripped over her.

Landing on top of the small woman, Hiei growled. There was a loud popping sound. The broad side of her sword was pressing into his chest in an effort to keep his weight off of her upper body as she winced at the way her arm twisted behind her. His face hovered over her mask, and he righted himself easily, watching as she rose to her feet. Her left hand cradled her limp right arm as he smirked.

"Maybe now we'll be evenly matched," she stated cockily, bending down to pick up her sword with her good hand. "My arm isn't going to be useful for the rest of this match. I'm not taking the time to heal it."

"You did it to yourself," he pointed out. She shrugged, well half shrugged, and then nodded. A wave of wind, minus the flames from before, encircled her blade as she held it out.

"Bring it on, little man."

"Ichi can't possibly think he can win with just one arm." Kuwabara blanched at the thought of the fire demon ripping her apart with his bare hands now.

Hiei surged forward with his sword out and then noticed she wasn't moving. Remembering the first time they fought he avoided a straight on attack, instead opting to spin and strike from the side so she couldn't jump onto his blade again. She surprised him by jumping into the air, one foot hitting his katana down and away from her as her knee came up and slammed into his side, knocking him away and allowing her to flip and land on her feet.

"You still don't see it." Hayato turned to the human. "Look at those eyes, do they seem afraid?"

"No," Kazuma furrowed his brow. "But I've seen Hiei fight for much less and go to new limits before. You're the one who's underestimating someone. The shrimp is strong, and when he sets his mind to something he doesn't lose."

"Then they have something in common." The blacksmith turned back to the match to see Hiei sword go flying from his hand and land point down outside the ring. Everyone stared at it, shaking in the ground, as Amon-Shinpi breathed heavily, her sword held steadily in her hand. "But she has more experience with it."

Coming forward as she sheathed her sword, no longer needing it to fight him, Ichi was taken off guard by the sudden fire fisted barrage. Her single palm stopped every punch, a fierceness in her eyes that her opponent actually enjoyed seeing. Her hair was a tangled mess by now, falling out of the pony tail that had been holding it. Knowing he had to surprise her now, he lifted his leg which was suddenly covered in the same green fire and kicked her right side, taking advantage of her blind spot. As she stumbled, he brought a palm up and hit under her chin, then landed a kick on her chest while her head was still back.

The girl went crashing to the ground, piling up dirt and debris on both sides of her trailing body as it came to a stop. Trying to get the breath to come more easily to her lungs, she rolled to her stomach, and felt an arm promptly wrap around her throat, forcing her head back. A hot hand stole the sheath from her arm.

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad, He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy, Now a little crush turned into a like, And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her  
I want to hold you close, Skin pressed against me tight, Lie still, and close your eyes girl, So lovely, it feels so right_

"Just give up, you're too tired and injured to go on." Hiei taunted, testing her. The back of her head smacked into his nose, sending him back from her and making him release his hold on her neck. Bleeding from the nose, he wiped the blood away, smirking at her.

"I'm not going to lose," she ground out despite her lightheadedness. How many times had she landed on her head now? He wanted to argue with her, to tell her there was no way he was letting her out of this ring without claiming her respect. But he didn't. He let her be stubborn because he liked her better that way.

If she had given up, he wasn't sure he'd want her anymore. And he wanted to want her, it made him try harder, made him press his strength. She was a never ending challenge, but he wanted to see if he could win against her odds. It was a fun game they were playing, and they were both getting stronger because of it.

Her footing was slower as she came forward, throwing her left hand towards his face. When she missed without him moving, he hadn't been paying enough attention, he blinked and then realized her eyes were lifted in a smile.

A torrent of air encompassed her arm and he flew backwards as the gale's force hit him. Not waiting for him to get up she jumped on top of him, using her legs to pin his arms by his side as she hit him in the chest. But her balance was off. He had an easy time when it came to pressing the bottoms of his feet against the ground, and used the leverage to buck her off of him, and then a wave of energy hit him.

He realized that she wasn't so certain of her victory then, as she poured energy out in a display that challenged his own. He was nearly pushed off his feet by her wave, that glowed green around her like an inflamed aura, and then matched it with his own. Red energy met green, and he realized she actually still stood a chance, as his feet slipped back against the torrent.

They stopped the bullying match in unison, each flying forward toward the other. Her sword was drawn and he smirked, feeling the weight of her daggers on his own arm from where he'd taken them from her.

Stepping on her blade, and ignoring the angry fire that actually burned him, he kicked it away just as she'd done, and landed a few solid hits before she kicked his arms out of the way and brought the sword across his side. He felt the blade bite into the back of his neck, as she stood in front of him, and the arena stopped.

Ichi felt her arm shake as she drew blood from the nape of Hiei's neck, then fisted the hilt, moving the blade from behind his neck and brought it back to accentuate the punch she landed on his jaw. He hit her back, spinning her and then she felt her knees being kicked and slammed onto the ground. He was back on her in a nanosecond, controlling her head from slamming back into his face.

Her blue eyes widened as his arm wound around her front, keeping her left arm from rising until a strange sensation took over her body, and she saw white fall to the ground from the corner of her immobile vision. The headband Hiei normally kept around his Jagan eye. It made her take in a deep breath, as her head tilted back against her will, at the persuasion of the hand yanking on her long hair, the hand from the arm wrapped around her.

With every deep breath her skin pressed harder against the fresh blade in his grip. Hiei's hand tangled in her hair, forcing her head back so that he could get a better angle on her exposed throat with the stolen dagger held in his free hand.

His warm chest pressed into her back, rising and falling with short pants as he savored his victory, knowing she couldn't move now. She could practically feel his smirk as his breath pressed into her ear. The blade pressed a bit harder and she felt the first warm trickle of blood well up from the wound. It was a shallow cut, but it was enough to make her eyes close submissively, realizing there was no way she could move to fight back, no way to defend herself now.

She'd been trying to, but the power his unnatural eye held, daunted her own will. His left knee was beside her, raised while he sat on the right, angling himself just right to be completely lethal if he wanted to. If she managed to break the strange spell over her.

"What was it you said about men being able to defeat you?" the nearly inaudible voice made her eyes open sluggishly and his grip in her hair shook with the slightest of tremors. Swallowing, she didn't answer him, instead focusing on what had just happened. He'd had the power to do this the whole time, and he hadn't used it against her. Her mind buzzed and hummed with the idea, and the feelings it birthed, but it wasn't the time to think about this.

Her sword fell from her hand, as her blue eyes closed again, her body going limp with exhaustion. He seemed shocked when she fell backwards into his chest, utterly unconscious. Blinking he stared at her face, serene and vulnerable, then looked up at the judge darkly.

"Are you going to count?" he demanded, slowly standing so that the girl was laid to the ground. Ten short seconds and he'd pick her up and take her back to the room where she should've been all along. The cut on her throat was already clotted, just like the one on her arms and cheek. In fact, she didn't seem to be in that bad of shape, at all.

"Huh? Oh! Right!" the announcer nodded sharply and raised her hand in the air then dropped it. "One! Two! Three!"

"Do you think she'll get back up?" Kurama looked at Yusuke curiously and saw that his brown eyes had softened considerably.

"No, she's done." He shook his head slightly, a warmth in his features that could be called admiration for the fallen team mate. Kurama nodded, then went back to watching. Hayato growled behind them, angrily.

"Eight! Nine! Ten! Hiei is the winner!" she yelled to the crowd's lively screams of glee. Stooping back down to knee the fire demon used the girl's tunic to grab her sword and awkwardly angled it into the sheath. The rest of the team was already in the ring, the red headed fox bending to pick up the sleeping girl. Hiei looked over her body at his oldest friend, glad this wasn't like the last time they'd stared at each over her fallen form.

Just as he was about to snap a demand, he fell backwards, a small fist raised in the air where his chin had been. Ichi's clenched eyes opened slowly, her expression not happy at all as she sat up with the help of Kurama's hand on her back.

"If you ever do that again," she warned, glaring at the fire demon who rubbed his jaw, "I will find a way to kill you."

Hiei righted himself with a good natured smirk, nodding. "I just had to beat you. No bars. No holds."

They exchanged a long look before her fingers reached forward, gently touching the lid of his closed Jagan eye. He stared at her, watching her expression as it remained hard. Then she pulled her hand back, and used it to get off the ground. He needed to ask her again what her obsession with his third eye was.

"I believe we had a deal, Hiei." She bowed her head and he blinked, as she looked at him through her bangs. "You'd best be worth this, you little bastard."

Instead of responding he held out his hand. Koto had killed the music to be heard, leaving the arena oddly silent in anticipation.

"What's going on?" the fox girl looked over at the two fighters.

"You're witnessing history, so I hope you're getting this on tape because everyone is going to want a copy," Yusuke grinned, Ichi turned to him with a glare, and then turned back to Hiei. With a deep breath she reached behind her head and unclasped the mask, holding onto one of the straps so that it wouldn't fall. Then she gingerly handed it to the fire demon, glaring the entire time. Just the blue cloth wrapped around her face, and he continued to hold his hand out.

"You said mask, Hiei. Not masks." She smirked behind the fabric.

"Shinpi," he warned, noting her deep tone. "I _will_ beat you again, right now, if I have to."

"You need to be more specific when making deals," she snapped and then appeared in front of him, so close no one else would've been able to see her face as the blue fabric was in her hand. She reached up and gently tied the cloth around his forehead, making him blink. "But I'm not sure what will happen if you don't cover up your eye. So here."

He noticed how close they were, barely inches apart, and studied her face quietly. Her soft features, those big sapphire eyes, the way she was chewing her lip. Then he realized she'd used her real voice, the one that was feminine and light, and smirked.

"Lord Amon-Shinpi," he stated in all seriousness, making her smile a bit, before responding.

"Master Hiei," she whispered very quietly, staring into his eyes. Then she stepped back from him, and turned to Hayato with a wide, lopsided grin. The crowd stopped making noise, taking in the first expression they all had ever seen the infamous demon lord wear.

A smile. Five hundred years, and so many rumors, and the first thing she reveals to the world is a happy grin. Hiei snorted, noting it was just like her. Koto floundered, her face beet red, as the team waited to hear what she had to sigh.

They could all practically hear the fan girls dying in their seats.

"Have fun in the finals, Hai." She stated with a laugh at his furious expression, tilting her head. "He's a lot stronger than I thought."

"Master," he stepped forward, glaring at her. "If you didn't have to do that, why did you?"

She seemed to give the question some thought, tapping her finger to her chin, before meeting his eyes again.

"I guess I just wanted too." She shrugged. "After all, he did give me one hell of a fight. That deserved some sort of reward."

"Plus you have to wear a dress, and that would look really odd." Yusuke wrapped his hand around the small demon's shoulders, and they laughed together, Hiei and Hayato scowling at them, and Kuwabara joined in with a grin. "But I have to ask, at the very end, did you throw the match? It looked like you sort of… stopped trying."

"Oh, I was trying," she glared up at him, then grabbed his ear painfully. "And don't ever accuse me of something to idiotic again, Urameshi, or you won't live to see your wedding."

"Ow, ow, ow!" he yowled, her grip on his ear unrelenting. "Fine, I won't say it!"

She released him and he rubbed the throbbing appendage with a pout. Turning to the shell shocked Koto she raised an eyebrow. The fox demon gathered herself quickly and thrust the microphone under the girl's chin.

"Tell me, Amon-Shinpi, how does it feel to be the only female to once win and twice enter this tournament?" she demanded. The red head blinked, rubbing the back of her neck at the unexpected question.

"It feels like I've lost to worthy adversary. It's no different for me than it is for the men. There's nothing separating me from them," she spoke softly, sounding completely in control. "I'm still Lord Amon-Shinpi, and this is still my birth right. I just have to find a better way to get it now, which doesn't matter, since I hadn't been expecting this tournament to be held on my land anyways."

"So you don't feel anything towards Hiei for beating you?" the fox girl asked and everyone watched the okami's face as she considered this.

"I guess, if anything, I feel grateful." She blinked, and then smiled brightly. "After all, now I don't have to kill Hayato if he loses next week. And Hiei treated me like an equal, he fought me as hard and harder than I had fought him. I couldn't have asked for a better match."

"Funny, that's what we've been saying about them all this time," Kurama muttered to Yusuke who snorted with laughter and Hai glared at them both disparagingly. Black ears laid flat against red hair as blue eyes narrowed on the other red head.

"Alright, now for the most important question." Hiei growled impatiently as Koto dominated the girl's attention now, and he watched Shinpi shift her weight like she wanted to bolt.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"Can I pet your ears?"


	41. Save Your Goodbyes for a Funeral

I have this absolutely awful idea, as delightful as my inner demon finds it, of something to do to Hiei and Iruni. I was reading something, and then remembered a scene in Blackbelt's stories that coupled with it, and I have to say, the idea of making either Hiei or Iruni obsessively obedient to the other just tickles me pink right now. I can see Hiei taking a bit of advantage of the situation if he were the one in control. Master Hiei does have a nice ring to it. But at the same time, I think it'd be hilarious to see what Iruni would do with an enslaved Hiei.

My mind is a dangerous, twisted place, full of excellent ideas. Maybe a side story, one shot, or future plot device? We shall see. ^^'

About the title. It's sort of a thing to me, that Goodbye means forever, so at the end of this chapter, you'll notice Iruni and Hiei don't say it to each other. So yeah….

I Miss You by Blink-182 is a good song for Hiei and Iruni, I think.

So… I finally got Office back on my computer, which rocks, so I can finally finish this chapter. It cut off on me in the middle : / I hate Microsoft sometimes.

They deleted Just 2 Dream of You's (Vhee's) Q&A about Hiei so… check out fanworks dot org soon for her new posts. *sigh* I'm so distraught about that.

God. I can't apologize enough for this. I know its been way longer than ever between my posts. I highly overestimated my freetime once school started. Ugh. I feel like pond scum for this. Dragon winged angel even messaged me to ask if I was okay. God. It hasn't helped that I had serious issues with the last part of this. Hopefully the next chapter will be faster. And then the last one.

I'm so very sorry guys. You have no idea.

* * *

Hiei stared at the ceiling in the room that had been set up for him in Amon-Shinpi's castle. He replayed their fight in his head, over and over, until he got to the end. Her in his arms, head tilted back, neck exposed and body unable to fend him off. He groaned, a hand running over the blue cloth at his forehead without him consciously realizing it.

And after her little interview the damn onna had taken off, yelling something about needing to clean up or some other excuse. That had been four days ago. He'd hardly seen her since, really one time worth mentioning and that had been interrupted by some demon wanting to mater his okami herself.

So he was in a room he didn't want to be in, waiting for a woman who was just as confusing as ever. He'd won, and she'd run away. Kurama had advised against him going after her, warning that she might need to come to terms with her loss, but she hadn't seemed upset about it in the ring. At any rate, they'd had a deal. She had set the limits of this relationship, and he had gone through her trials.

So where was his reward?

Sitting up the fire demon tried to come up with something to do. His eyes darted around the room and finally landed on a bulk sticking out of the smooth expanse of a small desk. That's right, Kurama had been in here reading before his match with the girl. He must've left the book behind.

A bandaged hand picked up the hefty tome and red eyes scanned the cover.

"Interesting." He cracked open the book, the collection of Takani history. A family heirloom she'd said. He debated over whether he was bored enough to actually sit down and read it when his door opened, causing him to place it carefully back down on the desk.

"Hello, Hiei." Kurama walked in with a smile. The fire demon remained silent, not at all entertained by the intrusion. "How are you feeling?"

"What?" He was fine, he had been. What the hell was the fox getting at?

"You just seem more tense than usual." Kurama carefully avoided mentioning that ever since Ichi's disappearance after her match with the fire demon, he'd been nothing but a snarling mess.

Hiei looked up at him, remaining quiet, before looking out the window that took up significantly less space than the one a few floors above.

"I'm fine." He huffed.

"So, your match with Hayato is coming up. The final match." The kitsune changed topics, and saw a familiar glint light his friend's eyes.

"I know." The fire demon smirked and turned back to the red head. "I'm looking forward to knocking him down from his pedestal."

Kurama nodded silently, and the fire demon began to outline his strategy to ensure his victory, determined to take the tournament for all it's worth. And since he hadn't gotten to wish The Dark Tournament committee dead, maybe he'd be able to play a heavier hand this time.

* * *

Hayato watched his fearless leader pace back and forth like a caged animal. Well, he could definitely see the resemblance. Her hair was disheveled, a red mess that needed to be tames, her eyes wide and wildly electric blue. Her pace was clipped. Her clothes were dirty, knees coated with dust from where she'd been crawling along the floor earlier.

When he'd found her in the underbelly of the castle she'd been frantically organizing the priceless artifacts around her, mumbling about finding something. It was her typical obsessive, distressed reaction to a situation she didn't know how to handle. She took control of something else, wringing it until her proverbial hands bled, and then felt well enough to face whatever had started the ordeal.

Now she was at the stage where her natural anger came up and she tried to analyze the situation reasonably. It didn't make for a good mix.

"What is my problem?" she chastised herself, hands clasped behind her back as she moved. "I'm acting like a scared child."

Hayato watched her, silently.

"Nothing has changed." She tried to convince herself. "Well, alright, Hiei proved he could beat me if he had too. He also has a shot at winning my land. That's fine. Not like I came here looking for it anyways. I'll figure out how to get it back sooner or later. I have time."

Brown eyes followed a trail of red hair as it spun, her body turning quickly to move in the opposite direction.

"And so what if the world knows I'm a woman now? I knew this could happen. They were my stakes." She stopped and stared at her second in command. "You're very quiet."

"It's been a long time since I've seen my commander so agitated, I'm just trying to remember what comes next. We've done the frantic cleaning, the pacing, and the berating. I believe that the next step is plotting." He smiled.

"Shut up," she couldn't help but smile too. "Don't sit there and patronize me."

"You're wound up over something you asked for." He pointed out.

"I did not ask him to win." She shot back.

"No, you demanded it." He watched as she stilled completely, that fact registering. "It was a very impressive match, you're both quite equal in skill and strength."

"You think I threw the match." She accused sharply. He held up his hands.

"I didn't say that."

With a snarl she whirled around to face the door. "I'll show you. I'll go and kick his ass right now."

She didn't move.

"Right after I figure out why the thought of facing him is making my heart pound."

"You're scared," Hai looked annoyed. "The little fire demon has created fear in you."

"Scared of Hiei?" she smiled at the thought. "No, no. I think I'm scared of how I might react to him."

"What do you mean?" he asked, standing to walk to her side.

"Hiei is the first person to be beat me of their own merit, since father. He's the first one to never hold back from me, to treat me exactly as he wanted to and not how I wanted him too. He challenges me." She looked back at the door. "And it frightens me that I've grown so fond of it."

"I see," he continued to walk passed her. "Well, I've got some business to attend to, sir."

"Alright, be safe." She nodded and watched him leave, then wrung her hands around each other. Slowly, she moved to the piano's bench and sat on it, pulling her legs up to sit Indian style. Taking a deep breath she decided to give up on acting like a lunatic, choosing to settle into herself instead. If she took this time, before Hiei realized she'd been hiding under the castle, and meditated herself calm she might actually reach a conclusion.

So she fell into her thoughts and let the world slip away.

* * *

"So, still no make up?" Yusuke smirked at his red headed friend as Hiei fought with Kuwabara in the charred field. New sprouts were growing up through the ashes.

"No, apparently not. Hiei's made up his mind about defeating Hayato though, so we should see quite the fight between them in a few days." Kurama sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ichi, however, has refused to make an appearance in two days for longer than a few minutes or a meal. I think it's starting to aggravate him more than he'll admit."

At that time Kuwabara landed awkwardly at their feet, the panting fire demon still looking too wound up for anyone to have peace of mind.

"Looks like I'm just in time," red eyes moved passed Yusuke and Kurama as they turned around to see the small, dark haired girl behind them. Iruni cocked her head to the side, spilling black hair over the shoulder of her white training shirt. Her pants were white too, baggy like her favorite black ones. They were surprised to see her sword gone, but her sheath of daggers was strapped to her thigh instead. A wooden staff was in her hand, as tall as she was.

Hiei just stared at her silently as she walked forward, crossing the threshold of the vague perimeter of the makeshift training ground. Taking the place in front of him, a few feet away she held her empty hand out to the wind, letting it breeze through her fingers as she stared at him.

"Do you have time for more practice?" she asked quietly, turning her head slightly towards the direction the wind was blowing from. Her hair moved in the air.

"Where have you been?" he asked, voice equally quiet, and she smiled then stepped back into a fighting stance. He mimicked her action, fists raised and eyes warily wondering at her skill with a bow staff.

"Inside my head." She answered honestly.

"Is that why you've reverted back to your human guise?" he raised an eyebrow, jumping to the side as the stick slammed into the ground he'd been standing on. She swiped at his feet in an advance.

"No, I calmed down, this just happened. I've been meditating," she appeared behind him and managed to land a blow that he deflected with his forearm, making him wince and her smirk at the sharp sound they connection made.

"You smell like Hai," he jerked around and moved to palm her in the chest and found his arm batted away by her weapon. They stumbled together, he reached forward, grabbing her sheath again.

"He's been trying to keep me sane," she spun and kicked him in the chest, sending him to slide back a few steps. He growled and then smirked, waving three daggers at her. It was all he could grab before she shoved him off her.

"You mentioned receding into your mind," he weighed the small weapons in his palm, judging their accuracy. He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. Should he tell her he'd been trying to find her? Or just drop it and see what she said?

"It was another tactical retreat," she admitted, a smirk growing as his did.

She'd run away from him, but at least she was admitting it.

"And Hai helped with this?" he asked, feigning a punch to pull her guard to her right and then launched the daggers through the air.

She dropped to her knees and spun the staff is less than a second, knocking each blade from the air individually. That answered his question then. She was very skilled with this weapon.

"Hai has a lot of experience with my," she paused and jumped forward, smacking the pole into his ankles, bringing him to the ground. Moving quickly she stood over him, her feet planted on either side of his hips. The staff was planted on his forehead, a devious smirk on her face as she pressed it down, forcing his head to the ground. "issues, Hiei. Experience you don't have."

He swallowed, looking up at her. His fingers twitched, moving over the grass until they were just an inch from her ankles.

"You make assumptions, Shinpi." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his back arching a bit as she applied more pressure. As least she was avoiding his Jagan eye, choosing to press into the spot just below it, centering just between his eyebrows.

"On this, I know I'm right." She yelped suddenly, his hands wrapping around her ankles and yanking her legs from under her. The staff went flying from her hand, her back slamming into the ground with the added weight of the fire demon on her. His face hovered over hers, their noses barely touching as he demanded her attention.

"I'm just as capable as he is." He breathed, hands tensing against the ground, nails digging up dirt as his fingers curled a bit.

"Have you ever had to tame a wild animal?" she asked seriously, voice weak.

"I've lived amongst the worst thieves and bandits there is," he told her sternly.

"That doesn't answer my question," she sighed, moving to get up. He placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her down. "Hiei."

"Shinpi," she furrowed her brows at his tense tone. "What's wrong with you?"

The question he asked made her wince, eyes flinching and darting away from him. He saw the unguarded distress on her face, and wondered what he'd done. It was a simple question. She wasn't acting like herself, and he wanted to know why. Had he really hurt her? Was Kurama right about her needing more time to accept her loss to him?

Then he saw the way her eyes landed on their group, all of whom seemed to be waiting for something. She sighed again, this time looking annoyed.

"Hn. Nothing." She answered haughtily. He glared at the group silently. Their presence had silenced whatever she'd about to really say.

"Are you going to disappear again?" he saw the dark look she gave him. "Another tactical retreat, if that's what you're going to demand it be called."

"No, I don't think so." She blinked up at him. "Unless you count me leaving to go train with Jin and the others."

Now it was his turn to look away. "Hn. No."

"You aren't going to drop this are you?" she deadpanned, and he smirked.

"No."

"Ugh." She groaned, giving up and laying down on the ground to get comfortable. Turning her head to the side she noticed the strange looks they were getting. "You boys might as well head inside. I think Hiei and I need to have a personal conversation."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep your clothes on." Yusuke waved at them as he turned to walk off. Kurama seemed to say something to Hiei with his green eyes before following the first boy and Kuwabara just stared with some concern before joining them as well.

Hiei pulled back onto his knees, allowing the woman under him to sit up.

"You're avoiding me." He pointed out immediately, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because I can't possibly have anything else to do besides follow you around," she snapped back at him. "I've been busy."

"Busy with Hai, and your issues." He raised an eyebrow brow as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes." She stood up too, fists balled. "Sorry if that inconveniences you."

"Hn." He went to turn away, annoyed and she grabbed his arm, jerking him back around. That made him scowl. "What?"

"Do not walk away from me." She told him coldly, her eyes hard. His matched her chill. "You have no idea what's going on. So don't you dare act like I'm insulting you."

He looked at her hand on his arm and brushed it off, glaring at her darkly. "I never said you were insulting me. And don't give me orders."

"Every time I mention Hai you give me the cold shoulder." She accused.

"Because you're yet again blind to the world around you out of choice." He growled back.

"Now who's making assumptions," she stepped forward.

"Kurama thinks you need time to grasp your loss," he stated coldly. "I think you're scared. You want to back out now."

She stared at him, her eyes roving his face. Then she looked down, shaking her head.

"You can think what you want, but you don't know a damn thing. Either of you." She shoved passed him, aimed at the castle. He blinked in surprise as she continued to rant. "Just because a woman isn't all over you doesn't mean she's lost interest. And just because she needs time doesn't mean she's scared. You dicks. Neither of you realize how strange this is, how much I've got to lose, and how weak I feel for feeling this way at all."

He stared after her, black hair swishing around her hips as she stomped, talking to herself now more than anyone else.

"Bastards, the both of them. All I wanted was some time to figure out how much change this would bring on and now _I'm_ the bad guy? I don't think so. Not like anyone has made a move to quell _my_ fears about this." Her voice was softening the further she got away. "I can't believe I was _nervous_ about this. What a joke. I lose _everything_ and _he_ sits there and acts like I've committed some crime against him. I hate men."

Hiei's eyebrows raised as her voice cut off completely, and stared where he'd seen her disappear into the trees.

"You just experienced your first Amon-Shinpi meltdown," Hayato spoke from beside the fire demon, appearing suddenly. Red eyes flashed over to him. "She can throw quite the temper tantrum when she's in a mood."

"I always imagined her throwing a fit would involve more violence," Hiei admitted.

"Oh, just wait. She'll simmer for a while and then out of nowhere you'll get the feeling someone is plotting your demise. Then she appears." Hai chuckled into his fist. "You actually missed most of her fit, she's been obsessing in the archives."

"That's where you two have been hulled up," the fire demon nodded to himself, then glared at the man who stared at him with too much humor. "What did she mean, her fears?"

"You need to learn to see through her little acts if you plan on surviving long as her companion, Hiei." The blacksmith's eyes narrowed then, marking the shorter demon with a look of contempt and disregard. "You hold a power you don't even notice, and it frightens her. You're in a position no one has ever been in before. One of power _over_ her. You hold the fate of her land, and her emotions, in your blood coated hands."

"She's the one who approached me, what does she have to fear?" the fire youkai growled, annoyed now.

"Everything you represent," the hiss was nearly inaudible and it made red eyes turn into dangerous slits. "She knows the game you're playing at, and despite herself, she can't get passed her feelings for you to do something about it."

"And what game is that?" he snarled.

"She knows that you're going back to your own leader when this is over, and you're trying to take her land with you. And her dignity." Hai stepped so close that Hiei could feel his energy crackling around his body. The smaller demon lifted his chin and displayed his own strength.

"I do not intend to hurt her." He stated coldly.

"No one is convinced, little demon." The second in command glared. "My leader knows what demons like you are capable of firsthand, and she knows that allowing you such power, especially when you don't deserve it, could end her life for good. Maybe that's the fear she was talking about."

"She is not scared of me." Hiei jerked away, moving to go back to the castle to either speak to Kurama or Shinpi herself about all of this.

"She has no one else to fear." The last line was followed by the younger demon stilling, struck. Hai walked passed him, anger clearly written on his face.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Kuwabara jumped as Iruni slammed her hand on the table in front him, startling everyone in the dining room with her sudden entrance. He squeaked and then squirmed under her burning glare.

"Eating?" he asked in a small voice. Her face said she wasn't sure if this was humorous or not yet, and he prayed she found it funny.

"When you're done I want you outside. Got it?" she snapped and he nodded slowly. "Don't play dumb with me, Kazuma. You're the one who wanted this. Now hurry up, I haven't got all day to wait around for you."

"What's going on?" Botan asked quietly, hoping someone would hear her.

"Eh, looks like the lass is taking her frustrations out on 'em." Jin stared at the scene as Iruni sat in a chair with her eyes trained on the human boy, staring intently with calculating blue eyes. Every time he moved her eyes tracked the motion, assessing and burning.

"I can't eat with ya watching like that!" Kuwabara shouted, food coming from his mouth in a gesture that had her raising one eyebrow silently, her expression unchanged otherwise.

"Nah, ya got it wrong there Jin. She's not pissed with the bloke. She's studyin' 'em." Chu took a swig out of his large bottle of gin. "Fellas about to be put to the test, I think."

"She did promise to start training him." Yusuke muttered thoughtfully, and received a few looks. Hearing his best friend, Kuwabara quickly shot his face up to stare with wide eyes at the small girl across from him. Then he promptly shoveled the remainder of his meal into his mouth, swallowed and jumped to his feet while wiping his face.

"Let's go!" he yelled and took off running towards the castle doors, nearly knocking into an angry Hayato as he did so. The girl got to her feet at a slower, more controlled pace and walked out with a nod towards her right hand man, a smile on her face, fracturing the delicate aura of menace she had created.

When she passed Hiei on her way out, he just stared at her, in a confusing, cold way. Her eyes traced down him.

"Off to rid the world of the lummox?" he asked with discontent.

"Off to see how much I'll feel like killing myself now that I'm stuck teaching him." She looked out passed him to see Kuwabara watching them. "I'm just assessing where he needs to start."

"You're going to have take him back to the beginning. The fool knows nothing."

"He knows enough," she started walking again, talking over her shoulder. "Feel free to take a bath, Hiei."

He smirked at her, then wondered what the hell she'd meant by that comment.

* * *

Iruni lounged in a tree as Kuwabara practiced the procession of moves she'd taught him two days before. It calmed her, teaching the human, and took her mind away from other things. In fact, she'd been so pleased to find such a palpable escape in the form of correcting and instruction Kazuma, she'd made up her mind that she wouldn't stop until he was fully aware of his strengths.

"Why are you even wasting your time?" the snobbish comment had her opening one eye and looking down from where she lay face up, arms behind her head against the body of the tree. Shishi was below her, a scowl on his face as he glared at her new student.

"What?" she asked lazily.

"Why are you bothering trying to get that pathetic excuse for a fighter to be anything more than a human shield for those with real talent?" he demanded. She raised an eyebrow and sat up slowly, swinging her legs to one side of the branch so she could glare at him fully.

"Kazuma is not pathetic." She told him firmly. "And he, unlike some others, has honor and a true ambition to get stronger not just for his own needs, but for others' as well. I find that respectable."

Kurama watched the exchange with a small smile. He'd bet the swordsmen on the ground wasn't even aware that he was insulting Iruni by questioning her choice in student. He saw blue eyes narrow further.

"He could hardly raise a finger in The Dark Tournament," the man scoffed, and Yusuke turned to raise and eyebrow, eyes previously fixed on his friend in the field.

"This isn't some lackluster, blood gorged talent show." She stated blandly. "And you'd do best to remember that. This is my art."

She jumped from the branch and landed lithely on her toes, facing the taller demon with a scowl.

"And you're opinion of talent means nothing to me, seeing as how I have more in my left foot than you do in that entirely too vain body of yours." She shrugged passed him and barked out towards the carrot top who'd started to show signs of fatigue. "Did I say you could get sloppy? You're defenses are terrible! If you were attacked right now you'd die."

"Yes sir!" he yelled back, and straightened his back and lifted his chin, his arms becoming crisper in the strikes he was making in the air.

"That's more like it." She beamed, keeping her eyes trained on him, before continuing to speak to Shishi. "Kuwabara has more determination in his heart than anyone I've ever met. And his intentions are mostly selfless. He wants to protect his family, friends and himself. You could take a lesson from him."

"I will not bother lowering myself to studying a _human_," he scoffed.

"Too bad, you might actually become useful if you did." She flashed her eyes to him, then faced the horizon. Taking a deep breath, her gaze changed into something harder. "That's enough Kazuma. The match will be starting in a while. You should go get cleaned up."

"When are you going to teach me how to manipulate energy?" he demanded, wiping sweat off his brow with his arm.

"When I get back from my training." She told him firmly.

"When will we start sparring?" he asked.

"When I get back."

"When will that be?"

The question stopped her, and made a few others turn to stare. Kurama's eyes strayed, looking towards the red eyed demon who'd silently appeared a few minutes before and watched the last bit of her arguing with Shishi with a smirk. Now the smirk was gone, his eyes boring into her, unseen.

Iruni ran a hand through her hair, unsure how to answer that.

"I guess it depends," she finally muttered, "on how everything goes."

Kuwabara looked ready to further interrogate her but she stepped passed him, headed towards the castle without another word. Yusuke shook his head at his towering friend to keep him quiet. Once they were sure the dark haired girl was out of earshot he turned to Kurama.

"You see that look on her face?" he asked, hands in his pockets. Most of the others nodded.

"I don't think we should worry. Iruni has her priorities, no matter what she's feeling right now." The fox demon spoke softly, his eyes wandering back to his closest friend. "She'll grow restless at Jin's and want to come back."

"Yeah, and she's really wound up about this match too." Keiko looked up from where she'd been talking to Botan and Yukina, a little ways aside from the training and sparring. "She's worried."

"Hn. She has nothing to worry about." Hiei stepped forward, scoffing.

"Well, you or Hayato could get hurt." Botan tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'd be worried too. Not to mention, depending on who wins, the fate of her land is decided too."

"I'm going to win." The fire demon stared at them coldly. "And that fate is already settled."

* * *

There wasn't a harsh glare of the sun blinding him, or a strong wind stinging his skin. Ruby eyes stared emotionlessly at the dark haired man across from him, then flitted back to the sidelines, where they grazed sapphires and quickly moved away again. It was a very calm, ordinary day.

"I won't fail her." Hayato spoke calmly, staring at the shorter demon. Iruni shifted slightly in the corner of both their vision as Koto made her way towards the ring. They had all been early for the match, leaving the hostess stunned.

"One of us has to," Hiei locked eyes with the blacksmith dryly. "And I don't fail."

"Neither one of you is going to fail as long as you walk off the floor." Iruni announced with tension in her voice. "As long as you both live, we all win."

"They've made you go soft." Hayato told her, turning to study his commander. The girl, dressed in her dark blue fighting dress with her black shorts showing plainly under the hem and through the split. Her hair was tied up in a knot with a stream of black spilling from the center, decorative chopsticks pinning the bun into place.

"They've made me understand that sometimes losses provide a greater strength than winning." She corrected quietly, then turned to Hiei silently. He nodded at her as if she'd spoken, understanding the way she stared. He'd be fine, and he'd do what he could to not kill her friend and ally. She nodded and watched Koto take her place in the ring.

"Good afternoon folks!" she shouted and the restless crowd quieted. "Here we are, after witnessing some epic fights, brutal bloodshed, and deplorable antics, at the final match! I thought today would never come! This is the sort of thing this little foxes dreams are made of!"

"I have to disagree," Kurama made a face that made Botan, Keiko and Yusuke all chuckle to themselves from the stands. Iruni was the only one who'd walked onto the floor, mainly because her nerves made it impossible to keep still.

"So, without much further adieu, I'd like to introduce our last two competitors. First is the tall, dark and handsomely powerful Hayato, second in command in the Takani Territory. And facing him today is the short, dark and brooding red eyed menace, master of the dark flame himself, Hiei!"

"I'll be upstairs," the wolf demon turned on heel and marched away stiffly, causing Koto to pause in her announcement before resuming.

"She didn't place a bet," Hayato casually commented as his master walked off the floor and the fox girl announcer picked up her introduction. She didn't bother to yell at him for interrupting her.

"And?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Have you known her to turn down a bet yet? I heard three different men approach her about it and she turned them all away." He sized up his opponent. "She hasn't been the same since you beat her."

"She'll deal with it and get stronger."

"You made her a failure."

"No, you're mistaking her for what I'm about to do to you." Red eyes narrowed.

"Like I'll let you strip her further of her dignity." Hayato stepped back into a fighting stance, his own eyes turning into slits of fury. "You may have gotten lucky and defeated her once, but you will not take this place from her like _he_ did."

"Hn. Shut up and fight." Hiei flashed a look to the dark haired woman in the stands, her blue dress standing out in the crowd of humans and demons they were associated with. Her eyes looked hard set, jaw tight, body tense. Kurama and Yusuke were sitting on either side of her, casting looks of worry to each other that kept sliding into humor.

"Ready?" Koto's question was screamed with a smile, and she lifted her arm, "GO!"

Hiei moved in a blur, crossing behind the much taller fighter and struck out, landing a blow on the man's lower back that sent him to his knees. The crowd rose in loud cheers as Hayato spun and grabbed the fire demon's wrist, shifting his weight until he was on one foot, the other knee planted in the smaller demon's stomach.

"They're really out for blood," Botan bit her lip, eyes wide, not noticing how Shinpi's fist tightened against her thigh.

"Hiei," she stared out as she quietly whispered the name, catching only Yusuke and Kurama's attention with it as her eyes stayed glued on the match. Concern was clearly shining in her sapphire orbs now that it wasn't a danger to the fighting parties. They didn't need to see her true doubt and worry.

"You don't deserve her," the blacksmith hissed, sliding back from a blocked hit, dropping his arms. His hands formed the shape Yusuke had seen before, and without waiting he shot out his energy, slamming into Hiei full the force with it. The Falcon Light covered the smaller demon entirely, blinding him with its brightness and making the team rise to their feet with concern in their eyes. Ichi remained seated, eyes on the floor, teeth on her lip.

Hiei lowered his arm from in front of his eyes as the light faded, his skin burning from the attack. He'd managed to get onto his knees to deflect most of it, protecting his vision, but still had dark spots dancing in his line of sight. Hai sped forward and kicked at him, forcing the youkai to react before he was ready. Taking advantage of the blind spot he was sure the shorter demon had, the blacksmith spun and landed a punch solidly on Hiei's jaw, sending him sliding backwards on the floor.

Red eyes opened, mouth twisted in a snarl, as Hiei processed the fact he was just thrown to the ground by a man he should've already killed. This man who was standing in his way, who kept trying to wedge himself where he didn't belong, who knew nothing and spoke of everything. The fire demon got to his feet with a smirk, rubies landing on the second in command fighter. As he wiped blood from his lips the fire demon made up his mind.

Hayato was out to kill. He would be too.

"So, do you have a winner yet?" Yusuke turned to the dark haired girl, trying to relax her a bit. She numbly shook her head. "Are you alright."

"He doesn't realize what he's doing," was all she could whisper before closing her eyes, a flash of pain on her face. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Which one?" Kurama asked quietly but she didn't answer, instead taking a deep breath and looking back out over the floor.

Hiei pulled out his sword and charged, forcing the bigger man to dodge and duck away from him, catching bits of cloth, hair and managing to scratch the blacksmith's skin a few minor times. He wasn't even trying, anyone who knew him could see this.

The blade pierced through Hayato's shoulder as he slowed to switch his footing, moving in the wrong direction for the faster fire demon, who smirked at the red liquid coating the tip of his blade.

"You're blood lust will always keep her out of your league," he rasped, back away as he gripped his wounded shoulder. "She'll never settle for someone so soulless."

The words paused the assaulting demon long enough for Hai to slam his fist into the ground and sent an attack under the floor of the arena, bubbling through the new stone and throwing the fire demon into the air. Hiei skipped from stone to stone, and then widened his eyes as the true focus of the attack came shooting down from behind him just as he spun around, slamming into his chest and embedding him into the ground.

"And you think she'll settle for you, with all your weaknesses?" the fire demon pulled himself up slowly only to be met with a new barrage of golden energy attacks, these in the form of balls shot from the other man's palms.

The crowd watched as the red eyed demon managed to dodge most of the hits, taking minor damage, and then growled as he flew towards his opponent, sword in hand, only to be met with a shield of energy. Hai was on his knees just out of reach, gasping for his breath as blood played on his clothes from his still fresh wound. The shield dropped unexpectedly, and the blacksmith launched forward with a long combination of punches and kicks, which forced Hiei to react to the advancement instead of attacking.

Using his blade, the small demon cut across the torso of the other man, who brashly caught the sword by the blade using his fist, gauging his palm, and pried it from Hiei's hands, throwing it out of reach beyond the boundary of the ring.

"We fight hand to hand, energy to energy," he rasped.

"Fine." Hiei's fists quickly became coated in fire. "But it's your funeral."

The fist fight continued for only a few moments before Hayato sprang backwards, hand in the form of a gun, and smirked widely, catching Hiei by surprise as he pulled the proverbial trigger and unleashed a large bullet of energy that slammed straight into the wounded gut of the smaller man. Both landing on their knees, panting, and launched at each other again, jus to break apart and repeat the process a few more times.

"God, why won't one of them just win?" Keiko shook her head, clearly distressed.

"They can't." Everyone looked at Yukina as she spoke quietly. "Mr. Hiei is trying not kill Hayato, but Hayato is trying to win by any means, and is finding that even holding back Mr. Hiei is much too strong."

"They're at an impasse until someone gives up," Kazuma blinked, placing a hand on Iruni's shoulder from behind. "Don't worry, they'll be okay."  
"Come on guys!" Koto yelled at the two fighters, brow furrowed, "Make it interesting!"  
"You can't win," Hayato growled, and watched as Hiei rose, left hand moving toward the bandages on his right arm. The look in his eyes was merciless, his silent agreement forgotten as he yanked the band around his head off, exposing his Jagan and smirked cruelly.

Red binds encircled the other man, lifting him off the ground as Hiei manipulated his powers in a fashion that had Yusuke flinching at memories.

"If you kill me, she'll never forgive you." Came the grunted response as the binds tightened.

"I'm not going to kill you," Hiei admitted with a smirk. "I'm going to show that I'm more than capable of protecting her, by demonstration."

And then Hai slammed into the ground, only to be lifted up again, and slammed back down, a scream tearing from him that had Iruni on her feet alone in the stands. Her struggle to keep quiet didn't break her silence, but her fear was clear on her face for the first time as Hiei turned out of instinct and saw her wide blue eyes.

"Like I said, once she knows the monster you really are, she'll never want you." Hayato laughed bitterly, blood running down his chin. "She's not leaving to get ready for her job with the hanyou. She's not trying to get stronger to win you over. She's trying to become strong enough to beat you herself."

He tightened his grip out of habit, to get the man to shut up.

"All you're good for is killing, and she's already faced that nightmare."

Red eyes were locked onto indigo too tightly to be swayed towards the other man. Her eyes closed and her chest lifted in a deep breath. Then her face lifted into a small, comforted smile, and when she opened her eyes they were softer, full of patience and understanding as she looked at him. Blinking, Hiei turned back to Hai, and then dropped the binds, letting the blacksmith fall to the ground again.

"I'd be disappointed if she didn't try to beat me," the fire demon stalked closer as he spoke, the other man panted as he rose to his feet, shaking in pain. "But you have nothing left to fight with now. Give up."

"Never. I'm doing this for her." Hayato grunted, taking a misplaced swing.

"You're going to get yourself killed to no avail." Hiei warned, blocking and knocking him back with a kick.

"I won't let you take over!" he yelled, calling forward his last reserves of energy in another Falcon Light strike. He unleashed the attack and promptly feel to his knees as Hiei raised a single arm to stifle the intensity of that hit, sliding backwards against the energy. Balling his other fist he called forth the mortal flame, and punched forward into the light, allowing the fire to press the blacksmith's attack back and then dissolve it. An explosion clouded the ring floor from the connection, surrounding them both in smoke.

Everyone was on their feet, trying to see through the dark cloud of debris and smoke. The sound of feminine coughing made itself known over the PA system, announcing Koto's life was still intact.

"I can't see a thing," the fox girl coughed again, trying to blink through the thick darkness. "Wait! I see a body!"

Iruni sucked in her breath, eyes wide as the smoke began to clear. Hayato was laying face down on the ground, covered in pieces of the stadium floor and blood, his eyes closed, hands and hair burnt. Her eyes scanned for Hiei.

"I wish this smoke would leave!" Koto went into another fit of coughs just before a wide wind softly tunneled the smoke and started to lift it away from the arena floor and into the clear sky. Iruni's hair lifted with her called wind, her eyes watching as the smoke slowly cleared.

"I see a shape," Koto wiped the soot from her eyes and crawled forward a bit on her hands and knees, then smirked. "We have our winner!"

Hiei was kneeling on the ground, one arm over his face and supported by his lifted knee, the other keeping balance my touching the destroyed floor. His fingers were spread wide, palm down on the floor as well. Red eyes watched as the air cleared and then wandered to the unconscious man.

"And our champion is Hiei!" Koto quickly rushed forward, tripping over a rock, and then catching herself and steadying out as she ran to the fire demon, who rose slowly, looking haggard, a scowl in place. She grabbed his arm and raised it with a smile. "The winner, and recipient of the Takani Territory!"

"I'll be damned," Iruni sighed, and then disappeared, headed down to help both her fallen comrades. The others rushed after her, the demons and Kuwabara making to the field much faster than the others.

"Let me go, onna," Hiei growled at Koto who squealed and dropped his arm.

"Sheesh, don't be a brute!" she chastised, "Just be sure to get your prize, alright?"

Red eyes found the dark haired girl who was picking rubble off her underling, and a smirk formed. "Don't worry, I will."

"Uh…" he walked away, leaving the fox demon blinking and without words as he helped uncover Hayato silently. The others made it onto the field just as Iruni was turning he friend onto his back, staring at his wounds.

"Hai, you old fool." She whispered placing a hand on his forehead and reaching down to touch his stomach with the other, "You'll never learn."

Her hands started to glow, as she looked down at him, a biting remark held back behind her closed lips. Hiei watched her work as the others approached, Kurama smiling at him and Yusuke clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Way to end this on a bang!" he laughed loudly, "And you managed to not totally kill him!"

"Way to go shrimp!" Kuwabara laughed and placed a hand on the fire demon's head as Iruni looked up at them all.

"You're distracting," she told them dryly, a flat look on her face. Lifting her hands away from Hai she glared at them all, then focused on Hiei.

"What?" he snapped at her.

Without a word she rose and walked over to him, the glare still in place, and then gently pressed her palm against his chest, making him widen his eyes. The warm tingle of her healing energy made him blink as it filled him. "You could've gotten yourself seriously hurt, Hiei. You should really start to think about your actions before you commit to them."

The quiet chastising made his smirk slip a bit as she pulled away, his wounds gone. Hai started to stir on the floor and she smiled down at him, offering the much larger man a hand as his eyes opened.

"Well old friend, it seems we've met our match," she laughed quietly, and he begrudgingly nodded, making her laugh even harder as the rest of the team joined in.

* * *

The sun was setting, casting the Takani territory in a red hazy light as the furthest reaches of the sky turned a bruised black. All the other demons were already gone from the tournament grounds, leaving the team in the oasis alone. Jin, Chu, Suzuka and Rinku were waiting for the group to part ways, Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko and everyone else saying their goodbyes to Iruni, Hiei and Hayato.

"So, you still don't know when you'll be back, she-shrimp?" Yusuke ruffled the girl's hair with a good natured smile, which she returned with a shrug.

"When I'm done I'll come back. I'll try to send notice, before hand." She smiled.

"You could always just come back here," Hayato suggested, glaring at the red eyed demon who'd won, "If _he_ thinks its okay."

"I couldn't care less what either of you do on your land." Hiei rolled his closed eyes. "It's too peaceful here for me anyways, and too isolated."

"You're giving it back?" Hayato and Iruni asked, clearly dumbfounded. The youkai shrugged.

"Aww, you're going soft little buddy!" Yusuke teased with a laugh, making some of the others chuckle as the fire demon turned a bit red in the face, twitched and smacked the taller half demon in the head roughly.

"It's my way of repaying Shinpi for saving my life." He met her eyes and then looked away quickly, with a huff. She smiled, looking down too.

"Oye, Sheila, ya wanna hurry up?" Chu called, causing Iruni to look over her shoulder at him, making a face.

"I guess I should be going." She sighed, glad she was back in her baggy training pants and tank top. Her hand ran through her black locks, which hung free of any restraint. She didn't bother mentioning that Hiei hadn't given her an answer yet, and she wouldn't, she realized as she looked at the stubborn youkai.

"I'll be more than happy to come and check on your land while you're away," Kurama offered, to which she smiled.

"If anyone is dumb enough to try to overtake it again, I say, let them come." She nodded towards Hayato. "He can handle them. Besides, if anyone takes, they'll just end up fertilizer for the garden anyways. And the plants are looking sort of droopy."

Hiei looked at Jin and Chu with a harsh glare, glad the wolf demoness was distracted by Kurama.

_If you two idiots let anything happen to her, I will find equally individualized, painful, and slow methods for torturing then killing you both._ He told them mentally, making both cower and cringe a bit, before scooting back to the bewildered curiosity of everyone else.

"We're jus gonna get a head start, a'right lass?" Jin stepped back and the other three followed him a few feet away and the other group took their lead.

"Yeah, well, come back soon." Yusuke nodded Iruni. "Be safe."

"Hurry up, Master," Kazuma gave her a tight squeeze, making her wince. Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and Yukina smiled and said their goodbyes, and Kurama just nodded, following the others away. Hayato went to talk to the retreating Jin and Suzuka to give his commander some privacy. Hiei and Iruni just looked at each other then away, both stubbornly refusing to do anything.

"Well," she let her eyes roam to him from the side of her vision, face turned away, "I guess I'll see you later then, Hiei."

"Hn." He closed his eyes, choosing to not show his frustration that she was still leaving.

His eyes opened partially as a very soft, gentle pressure met his lips, watching Iruni's face as she stepped away, eyes downcast. "Be safe, tough guy."

"Onna," the sharp growl made her stop as she walked away and he grabbed her arm, pulling into a deeper, quick, kiss, before letting her go. "Don't get yourself killed."  
"I'll do my best," she nodded with a grin then turned and ran to catch up to the others of her temporary group, waving at Hayato over her shoulder. Hiei watched them walk away for a short while, then closed his eyes and nodded to himself, sure she'd be fine, and set off towards Mukuro, the sun sinking below the horizon and the sky darkening behind him.


	42. The Results are In

Guess whose trying to make up the lack of updates to you? This girl. That's who. Hell yes. Oh, and this chapter is filler. But necessary filler!! The next one is the big finale, so tell me what you guys want. I have it mostly written, I just need to decide if its going to have a lemon in it or not. I won't lie though, it might be a week or so before I post it, just because I want it to be perfect.

* * *

Kurama tapped the eraser of his pencil against his table idly as his professor continued to lecture on a topic he was already well acquainted with. It had been three weeks since he'd returned to Ningenkai with the others, leaving Hiei, Iruni and Hayato behind, and there had been no news from any of them. Kuwabara was adamant that someone needed to check up on them, but Kurama reminded him that the girl and Hiei were more than capable of handling themselves.

It bothered the fox demon, though, that Iruni would so willingly miss so much school. It was almost too late in the semester to start classes, and even if she did, she'd have to work three times as hard to catch up and not fail. He didn't see any hope in her making his time frame, and just hoped she'd be more prepared for the upcoming Spring registration. Running his hand through his hair, he turned to the professor.

"Gradual desensitization," he replied dully, the only one in the class to answer the question he only half heard. The teacher nodded approvingly, and continued on with his lecture.

The weather was cooler than it had been mere weeks ago, but not cold enough for concern, the kitsune noted as he pulled his wind breaker over his arms. The sun was starting to set and he was just now getting the chance to walk home after his last class of the day, a psychology class, and he felt tiresome. Looking up at the sky he took a deep breath, and changed his course, pulling out his cell phone and dialing his home.

"Mother, I'm going to visit with some friends tonight, I haven't seen them in a while." He smiled into the phone at his mother's eager approval, Suuichi voicing his preference for dinner in the background.

Closing the phone the red haired fox aimed himself towards the shrine he was sure at least one of his friends would be visiting.

* * *

Hiei stared out over the land from the top of the bug he was riding, watching the horizon for any indication that something was amiss. Mukuro had said she'd received a tip someone would be trying to provoke them.

"Fools," Hiei spotted the would-be attackers and drew his sword. He'd told his leader that this mission wouldn't require additional help, which she'd fought at first, then just let it go. He needed a distraction, needed to stop thinking about the okami who's health he wasn't able to check on, and needed to get his head out of the clouds and back on his neck where it belonged. This had seemed to be the best chance for that, making him take it immediately.

With a smirk he launched forward, ready to take this idiots out for trespassing.

Maybe he'd pay Ningenkai a visit soon, and talk to Kurama. If anyone had heard from the girl, it'd be the fox demon. He wasn't even sure where she was, aside from with the other group of idiots.

* * *

"Why do you people keep assuming I like you enough that you can just randomly pop up at my home?" Genkai glared at Kurama as he stepped over the threshold of the shrine with a small smile.

"You haven't kicked us out yet, Grandma. I think old bags like you enjoy all the company that can deal with your mean asses," Yusuke shot at her from in front of the TV, where he was playing video games with the old woman. His character very promptly died, making Keiko and Kuwabara laugh, and Kurama chuckle.

"I just thought I'd come by, sense I haven't been around since school started." The red head bowed slightly to Yukina as she brought in a tray of tea.

"Oh! Kurama, let me get an extra cup for you!" she smiled happily, gently placed the tray down, and ran to the kitchen to get another cup for him.

"Hey, have you heard anything from shrimp?" Yusuke looked over his shoulder as Kuwabara took his place next to Genkai. "Well, either shrimp, I mean."

"No, I haven't." Kurama shook his head and graciously accepted the cup offered to him by the ice maiden. "I've been so busy with classes this semester, I haven't had much time for anything. But Iruni hasn't sent me anything, and I was actually wondering if any of you had heard from her. Hiei will show up when he feels like it."

"Nope, she hasn't sent a word to anyone. Trust me, we've been checking. I even managed to get a request through to Hokushin, asking him to send someone to Hayato about it, and Hai said he hasn't heard from her either." Yusuke scratched the back of his head, eyeing the fox demon. "You said not to worry about it before. Changing your mind?"

"No," the fair faced boy shook his head. "I was just curious."

"Imagine that, a fox curious." Keiko laughed quietly to herself at Yusuke's dry joke.

"I'm worried about her," the brunette finally admitted, as Kurama stared at his black haired friend dully. "I mean, Jin and the others are really powerful, right? Do you think she'll be okay with him?"

"I'm sure she's just sharpening her claws," Yusuke laughed. "She has no problem keeping up with those guys. It's Suzuka's weapon's I'd be more worried about. Those things aren't always so stable, you know?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"She'll be okay, she's a tough cookie," Kuwabara laughed, winning his virtual fight with Genkai.

"Yeah, and what's she gonna say when she finds out you've been slacking off on your training, huh?" Yusuke glared, and the carrot top swallowed, going pale. "Yeah, exactly. She's going to use her new skills to kick your ass into a brand new shape."

"I'm going to go do some formations!" he jumped up and ran out to the back of the shrine, rushing through the door into the yard.

"He's almost like a little brother," Yusuke laughed, then looked at Kurama a bit more seriously. "I was thinking of going over to the dark side for a little check up visit, but Koenma nixed that idea pretty fast."

"You already asked him?" Kurama looked up, surprised. He had apparently missed much more than he'd thought while he'd been focusing on school. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"There's been no news from Ichi, but Hai did mention some guys scoping out her land. The wolves have been moving closer to the castle as well, and I just don't want something to happen." The hanyou ran his hand through his gelled hair, looking bothered. "I'm just worried. I mean, everything was okay when we left, but I don't Iruni going ballistic if something happens to Hai."

"I'd be more worried about what would happen if Hiei found out something happened to her because she went on a tirade to avenge Hayato." Kurama pointed out, "I can get through the barrier without a problem. I'll go next week if she hasn't contacted us."

"That's probably not a bad idea," Yusuke nodded, a smile back on his face. "I just worry, you know? I mean, she has this small habit of finding trouble where there is none."

"Speaking of trouble, I should go speak to Hiei too. I'm sure if she hasn't contacted us, she hasn't spoken to him either. He'll probably want to know how she's doing." The kitsune sipped his tea lightly. "She's missing this semester of school for this training."

"That doesn't seem like her," Keiko frowned, and looked outside the open door to where Kuwabara was running through the short motions Iruni had taught him before the final match. "Kazuma is so excited about his training, though. I guess I can understand why she'd be willing to lose a semester. Her plate is going to be so full when she gets back."

"Huh?" Yusuke turned to his fiancé with a confused expression.

"Well, she's got to train Kuwabara, deal with this Hiei situation, take up your job, help us with the wedding, and if she had school to worry about she'd never be able to sleep." The young brunette's face softened, her eyes looking at her hands. "Besides, I have a feeling she's going to need all the time she can take to get a grasp on the fact that she actually has people who care about her now."

The group was quiet for a few minute, thinking about this.

"Well, I think she'll be fine," Yusuke chirped, a wide grin on his face. "I mean, she's a survivor, and she's tough as nails. She won't have any problem adjusting."

"You're the same way, but how long did it take you to realize you could trust your friends and me?" Keiko shot back at him, a vein appearing on her forehead at his casual dismissal.

Yukina cast a look at Kurama, a small smile, and they chuckled silently beside one another, watching the couple argue.

"I think Ichi will be excited to be back," Yukina voiced quietly, a smile in place. "And I think we shouldn't worry about her until she gives us a reason too. She's very much like Hiei in that way, neither one wants to be the focus of concern. It'll hurt her pride if she finds out we're talking about her like this."

"Hey, hey. All I was sayin' was that she'll be perfectly fine. She's probably the one giving hell at Jin and Chu's anyways." He defended hastily, hands in the air to make his point, as he saw Keiko's fist tighten against her leg like she was about to lash out. "So we'll listen to Yukina and worry when she gives us a reason too."

* * *

"Aye, ya think we oughtta get the Sheila from outside? That storm is lookin' mighty brutal," Chu stared out the window of the house he split with the other members of his group, out into the near pitch blackness that was supposed to be mid afternoon just beyond the shaking glass. A loud roar of thunder crashed over head, making Rinku jump behind him.

Shishi, Suzuka and Jin all hovered in the window as well, trying to catch a glimpse of the dark haired demon girl through the tearing wind. The black clouds hadn't broken open yet, but it looked like only a matter of minutes.

"Nah, I think if Iruni wanted to be in, she'd be in," Rinku voiced, and the others nodded silently.

"He has a point," Suzuka agreed after a few minutes. "After all, for all we know, she's the one causing this horrible piece of nature."

The entire house shook on its foundation as a loud howl of wind wrapped around it and pulled, just as more thunder rang above their heads, making all of them flinch this time. Jin clapped his hands over his ears to block out the loud noises.

"I don' think this one is her doin'" the thick Irish accent called as the wind died down a bit. "Maybe I should go check on her, just to be safe."

"Jin, she's fine." Suzuka rolled his eyes. "She's a full grown demon, she can handle herself."

The red head frowned, and looked back out at the growing storm. The clouds didn't break apart to reveal sky for miles around them, so the thick blanket pressed down the now oppressive heat. Iruni had marched out into that mess right after their practice, at least an hour before. She'd been sparring with Jin all morning, trying to hone her mastery of wind.

She'd been with them for a little over a month, and none of them could deny her progress. Her control of wind was nearly equal to the Wind Master's now, with the exception of her adamant refusal to fly. Jin grinned, remembering two weeks before when he'd tried to teach her by lifting her in the air and how loudly she'd yelled at him for trying to drop her. Her theory was that since she didn't have wings, she didn't need to fly.

Even her skills with water had been improved, with the help of Touya, who'd decided that maybe he could help her using some of his own techniques since ice and water were such close kin. She could call on it as easily as air now. It made them all slightly weary to know she had that much power at her fingertips, but as long as they didn't piss her off, she tended to be alright. The onetime Shishiwakamaru had actually managed to make her truly angry she'd very patiently kicked his ass for one and a half. Needless to say, they all watched their tongues about her friends from that point on, just in case.

"You just don't want us to get her, because she's trying out that weird thing you gave her." Rinku's young voice accused, turning all heads, including Touya's from the couch, towards Suzuka.

"Is that true?" Touy asked, raised eyebrows.

"Of course," the blonde waved off the accusation, but not the glares as the others sighed, all thinking he was definitely lying.

* * *

"The storm is building," Mukuro stood beside Hiei, her arms clasped behind her back as they stared out at the pitch clouds that shadowed their land. "I've never seen one get this big and not break."

The fire demon remained quiet, eyes on the flashes of lighting in the distance, and the cackles of thunder as the winds picked up. The storm had started to build early that day and had spread, but seemed to remain unmoving now. A dark light hovering above their heads and spreading to cover at least part of each territory.

"I've never seen you so interested in the weather," she looked down at her heir with a hidden smile, regarding the way he was breathing in the wind and the way he couldn't look away from the sky.

"It's not the storm I'm interested in," he muttered, taking a deep breath of the ripping air current. "It's the wind."

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, turning back to watch the sky grow darker. He didn't bother explaining, but a small smirk made its way onto his face, the wind playing around them releasing some of his unexpected tension. It smelled like the earth before rain.

* * *

Kurama gave a sidelong look up towards the sky, hoping to make it to the house he'd set for his destination before the massive storm broke above him. The close he got, the louder the thunder clapped, and the faster he ran. Even head first in the wind he was making decent time, nearly at the end of his weekend long journey.

The house appeared over the horizon, a mass of shapes in the windows, and then the loud scream of the wind that lifted his hair and tangled it roughly, pulling it to whip back at his cheeks and eyes. With a sigh of relief he stopped in front of the door, having it yanked open just before he could knock, to be greeted with the confused faces of Jin, Chu and Touya, whose looks he returned with one just as lost.

"Kurama?" they all asked at once, then the red head and drunkard laughed, pulling him inside, apparently forgetting whatever they had been about to do.

"What're ya doin' here?" Chu asked with a wide grin, hands on his hips as he studied the smaller kitsune, who smiled politely and pressed his knotted hair away from his face.

"I came to see Iruni. We haven't heard from her." He explained, then noticed the missing face. "Where is she?"

"We were jus' 'bout to go get her ourselves," Jin told him. "See, the lass went on her own a little after the storm started to show, and now we're worried."

"Oh." The fair skinned red head looked out the window. "I'm not sure you want to go out there in that weather."

"We can't just leave her there," Jin argued.

"If she wanted to come back, she would. I'm sure of it." Kurama offered them a calming smile. "She had to of noticed the change in weather. I really wouldn't worry."

"You sound just like Blondie over there," Jin scrunched his face unhappily. "Jus' let her be, he says. Well I think we oughtta go get her!"

"If Kurama thinks she's alright, we should believe him." Touya placed a hand on Jin's shoulder. "He's known her longer than we have, by far."

"Fine, I'll give it another hour." The red head pouted, then smiled wide and turned to Kurama. "So, what's the news from the other side?"

* * *

Iruni fell to her knees, panting heavily, face flushed a bright red from her practice. The sickles in her bleeding palms, the grips had chaffed her skin so badly it blistered and swelled before cracking, were from the staff Suzuka had given her to test. It had three blades attached to one end, making it horribly unbalanced, which where the two removable sickles and the scythe blade that folded down. It was a highly impractical weapon, she'd have to tell him so. It was not something a fighter would be able to use.

Her fists tightened around the base of the hand held weapons. These two were rather fun though, she'd mowed through three trees and then turned them each into fire wood one piece at a time using these blades. And then the wind had started picking up harder and harder, until the resistance made it hard to even move. That had proven to be the edge her work out had needed, it had been much too easy before. At this rate she didn't see a reason why she wouldn't meet Koenma's, Jin's and the other's expectations and excel beyond them very soon.

Something cool hit her hand and Iruni looked down, blinking at the wet spots forming on her skin. The rain was coming lightly, but she doubted that would last for long. Wincing from the pain in her sore muscles she got to her feet, looking around for the staff. She hadn't noticed how loud the storm had gotten. Walking away she stooped down, grabbing the collapsible staff in a fluid motion, attaching the two sickles back to the end.

She stopped in her tracks, catching a scent on the wind, as it whirled around her.

"Kurama," her blue eyes widened and she broke into a run, aimed for her temporary home.

* * *

"I told ya," Jin was staring at the glass of the window, unable to see outside because of the heavy tumult of rain. "She's gotta be lost."

"Shut up, Jin," everyone yelled, except Kurama and Touya. The door burst open, and Iruni tumbled in, soaked through and frazzled looking. Without hesitation she launched at Kurama, locking her arms around his neck and managing to get him soaked with her wet clothes and hair.

"Kurama!" she called happily. "Thank God there's an intelligent man here besides Touya."

"Hello to you too Iruni," he laughed, pulling away from her. "We hadn't heard from you, and Yusuke tried to come check up on you, but he couldn't get through."

"I've been fine." She threw her thumb at the boys behind her. "They've been keeping me entertained and under control."

"That little wolf there is a real wild one," Chu dropped his hand on top of her wet head, mussing up her hair further. "But we've been doing alright with her."

"I'm glad. We can rest easy." Kurama laughed again. "Are you making progress?"

"Yes," the wolf demon nodded, shuffling away from Chu and peeling her shirt off in one motion. Her bandages were firmly in place on her chest, despite the rain, pants slung low on her hips without the tie. "I can match Jin now, and even Touya most days using just water."

"She can't play with Chu anymore because the last time she actually hurt him," Rinku laughed. "And Suzuka refuses to get closer to fighting her than handing her weapons."

"Don't even ask about why Shishi flinches when she makes sudden movements now," Suzuka smirked. Kurama turned to the girl who was staring at her chaffed hands, a look of discontent on her face.

"You've been very productive," he smiled, then added quietly, "Have you been in contact with Hiei?"

She lifted her eyes to him, them shrugged, moving towards a hallway and disappearing for a few quiet moments.

"She doesn't like to talk about the fire demon," Chu rubbed his neck. "It's a sore subject."

"No, I haven't heard from him." She came back into the room wrapping her right hand, her left already wound tight with gauze. Her eyes were focused down on the binding. "And I heard that Chu."

"Do you know when you'll be back?" the red headed kitsune watched as she tied off the bandage, looking to Jin.

"What do you think?" she asked curiously. "Am I close to going home?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugged. "It'll be nice to have you gone."

"Jerk," she laughed, then looked at Kurama, thinking. "I guess I should be back two weeks from today then. I may have to double my training between these guys, but I'll get it done by then. You have my word."

* * *

Hiei sat in the window, staring out over the land as the lilt of the rain beyond his reach drowned out his thoughts. He'd chosen to come inside after the downpour had started. The scent alone was a reason to flee. It saturated the air so thickly he couldn't get it out of his nose, and all it worked to do was remind him that he hadn't heard from Shinpi in over a month.

Had he waited too long?

"Hiei," Mukuro's voice was soft, capturing his attention at once as he turned to see what she needed. A familiar face hovered near her shoulder, soft featured and surrounded by crimson.

"Kurama," Hiei greeted with a nod, before moving his red eyes to his leader. They exchanged a nod before she turned and left the fox with him. It was the second day of rain, and it didn't seem like it'd be stopping anytime soon.

"How have you been?" Kurama asked, walking up to stand directly behind his shorter friend. Hiei huffed, a cloud of condensation forming on the glass from his breath.

"Not busy enough." The fire demon growled.

"I've just come from seeing Iruni." Red eyes swiveled to green, eyebrows raised curiously. "She's doing well. I know you won't ask, but Chu and Jin and the others are taking care of her. She's the one who keeps pushing herself until she breaks."

"Baka onna," the fire demon wrinkled his nose. "She'd get herself killed if there weren't people around to stop her."

"She wants to be the best."

_She's trying to get strong enough to beat you herself. _ Hayato's words circled the smaller demon's mind suddenly. He was almost getting used to the random voices trolling his thoughts, making offhand comments seem meaningful. If it wasn't the damned blacksmith it was the crazy onna herself. It amused him, how even absent she be such a gnat.

"She's an idiot." He told Kurama curtly. "What has she done to hit the breaking point?"

"Just training," the fox demon shrugged slightly. "She's doubled up on her tasks starting today, so she's running from dawn until well after dusk, fighting with Chu, training with Suzuka's weapons, practicing with Jin and Touya."

"Why?" Hiei furrowed his brow, frowning.

"Because in two weeks she's coming home." Kurama smiled widely, but the expression fell slightly at the look on his friend's face. Hiei didn't look excited, interested or anything less than angry.

"She should take her time and do this the right way," he snorted, turning back to the window. "And that ridiculous human death trap she calls a house is not her _home_."

"It is to her," the red head rolled his eyes. "Well anyways, two weeks from yesterday she's going to be back in Ningenkai. She even told me what time to expect her."

"Why are you repeating yourself, fox?" the demon glared.

"Because I think she'd like it if you were there. She hasn't seen you in a month." Hiei flinched slightly at the biting truth in that statement, his internal battles still fresh in his head. He'd been tossing around the idea of checking up on the okami himself for weeks. Every time the thought popped up, he'd push it away as a sign he needed more to do. Besides, he was positive if the girl knew he wanted to check up on her then she'd through a mean fit, and he didn't have the patience currently to deal with her temper.

"Hn."

"Well, anyways, you should come to see her. I think the entire team will be getting together to greet her, and we'll probably go to dinner." Kurama waved the idea into the air lightly, "I have to head back to the portal though. Yusuke was very concerned that he hadn't heard from her, and I'm sure he'll want to know as soon as possible what's going on."

"Hn." Hiei looked back out the window dismissively. "If I'm not needed here, then I'll come."  
Kurama shook his head, smiling to himself as he turned away. There was planning to do, and arrangements to make. There was no doubt in his mind that Hiei would be there with the rest of them, awaiting Iruni's return. He'd even bet on it. Whether the fire demon would admit it or not, he missed the girl.

"Oh, Kurama," Hiei turned back to the kitsune, a stoic look on his face.

"Yes, Hiei?" the polite man asked quietly.

"If I do come, tell those damn women that it's not a romantic gesture and does not require any extra shows of thought or affection." He deadpanned, eyes steely.

It took all the composure Kurama had in his body to walk away before he burst into laughter at the seriousness of the demand.


	43. Citrus for Your Souls

I want to say, that the reason this was so late, is that it took me a very long time to not just write the lemon (I wanted it to be something worth reading, and not just generic and… well… trashy), but also that the ending was so hard for me to actually put down. I actually cried a bit, haha, which is silly, because I know it isn't over, just this part. But this is my first published lemon, so let me know what you guys think. I didn't want it to be overly graphic, like accidently turning on Skinemax or something.

So the ending is something I hope everyone enjoys. It's not entirely mushy or gushy, definitely not one of those "and we all lived happily ever after until the next bad thing happened, but that's okay because we are in love" type things. But anyways, it's still soft and sort of warm, but I wanted to keep Iruni and Hiei's charm. I hope that worked out how I planned. Let me know!

Thank you to all of you, by the way. I wanted to say that. Every one of you has made me my story as popular as it is, and all of your reviews and messages and support have driven me this far, to actually finish it. I adore every one of you, and I really appreciate your love and time.

Also, if you guys really want, I can try to give you a taste of the next series, but it will be just an excerpt from the first chapter. Let me know whatcha want!

I hope to hear from all of you, and look forward to seeing you guys for the sequel, The Balance of Chaos. The first chapter is actually almost done, but it won't be up until I'm positive I can give it the time it needs to grow, much like this story. But it should very well be up by the middle of December, if not earlier. Also, I've gotten some suggestions for songs So I'm going to list them up here as well.

Worlds Angel:

#1 The Verve- Bittersweet Symhony  
#2 Pearl Jam- The Fixer

So without further delay, I give you, the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Blue hair bounced in a ponytail as the ferry girl nodded to the communicator in her hands. A red headed face greeted her with a smile, explaining in a soft voice.

"She said that she'd be at the bus stop at eight, so we have about two hours. Please be sure to be ready to go, Yusuke and I are going to come get everyone." Kurama explained smoothly. Botan nodded her head shortly. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Oh yes! I bought some clothes for Yukina and me, and," she paused, looking around before going on. "And the plan is already in action."

"Alright then, good luck and we'll be there soon enough."

The conversation ended with silence and a blank screen as the young woman folded the compact device closed and slipped it into her jacket pocket. She wore a knee length dress, her pony tail curled more than usual.

Yukina walked in with Hiei a bit ahead of her, a tray with tea and cups in her hands. Red eyes met violet with some satisfaction before she set the tray down on the table and began to pour the steaming liquid into the cups set up for the three of them. Genkai had offered up her temple to the three as a spot to wait for the rest of the group. Botan smiled at the secret siblings and then opened her mouth.

"Kurama just called! They'll be on their way soon." She announced happily, bouncing over to the pair and taking a cup of tea, sipping it slowly.

"Oh?" Yukina asked calmly, a small smile on her face. "How long do we have?"

"About two hours before she's supposed to show up. I think the portal she came through was a little ways away, so she's having to take a bus." The deity explained, her hair bouncing as she did, tea sloshing in her cup.

Hiei watched her excitement passively, having just arrived that morning. He hadn't been sure when the wolf demon would be making her appearance, so he arrived early, to be safe. Not that he'd admit that to anyone. Yukina watched him watch Botan with a secret look in her eyes, before she set the kettle on the tray and bowed slightly.

"I'd like to go get ready, then." She smiled softly.

"I'll go make sure the idiots are actually getting ready, and not taking their time." Hiei took a step towards the door and the girls' plan was thrown into full throttle. They exchanged a fleeting look before taking up their assumed roles with determination. Kurama and Yusuke might've been proud if they'd been there to watch the show.

"No way!" Botan jumped in the way to block the door, and Hiei paused to stare at her dangerously. "There is no way I'm letting you out of this room like this!"

"Like what?" he growled.

"It's been three months Hiei," Yukina's soft voice probed his better half, making him loosen up and step back. "Don't you want to welcome her home properly?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her calmly.

"She means there is no way we're letting you meet Iruni in those grimy clothes without a shower," Botan wrinkled her nose. "I mean, come on. You can put a little effort into this. She's finally coming home."

"This isn't her home," he started to argue but Yukina stepped up with determination in her eyes. Shinpi had rubbed off on her.

"Hiei," she stared at him with red eyes that were innocent and in control, "Just do this."

"Fine, I'll take a shower," he huffed and went to walk off when Botan called him back. He turned and blinked at her. "What now?"

"Take this," she shoved a bag into his hands quickly. He looked inside.

"I'm not wearing these," he growled.

"You'll look very handsome," Yukina smiled warmly and he couldn't help but think that Botan was intentionally using his sister against him. "Iruni might appreciate the gesture."

"She doesn't care what I look like," he took the bag anyways and headed for the bathroom. "Baka onnas. I should've just went with the detective in the first place."

* * *

The gang was standing under the cover of night downtown. People shuttled passed them, all smiles and evening cheer. Everyone was headed to the shows, or to dinner, except for the group of twenty year olds. They waited across the street from a bus stop, where'd they been told to be.

"So," Yusuke grinned widely and Keiko elbowed him in the ribs, staring daggers. "Ouch. What?"

"Be nice, it took them forever to get him to agree to this," she hissed quietly, wide brown eyes begging him to not annoy Hiei before Iruni arrived.

"I was just going to say he looked nice," the hanyou rubbed his ribs a little then flashed a smile to his shorter friend, who had his arms angrily crossed over his chest. "Botan has good taste."

"Shut up," came the cold response, though a bit of color did invade the youkai's cheeks.

He had agreed to wear the human clothing that he was in only because somehow Botan had managed to steal his other ones while he was in the shower. The black button up shirt, with a red tie and black muscle shirt underneath, was short sleeved so his bandages on his right arm were clearly visible. The top button was undone, the tie a bit loose around his neck as well. The jeans were decently baggy for him but not loose enough to inhibit his speed, and the heavy shoes were simple army style boots. He felt like he should've been hitting the ferry girl for this humiliation but didn't get the chance. A red cloth bandana covered his Jagan eye instead of his usual white.

"You do look nice," Kurama complimented smoothly, smiling calmly.

"If one more person says something about the way I look I will beat them into the ground," out of habit he touched his sword where it was strapped to his side by a fasten that wound through a belt loop. He'd refused to leave it behind, just in case.

"When did the runt say she'd be here?" Kuwabara leaned forward to ask the kitsune. Koenma and Yukina looked up in interest at the answer.

"It won't be much longer," he smiled and looked at his watch. Hiei snorted impatiently, from the back of the crowd to the right. "Her bus is due to arrive any minute."

"Yeah, about that, I found an earlier ride," they all turned to the left at the familiar voice and spotted the girl they were waiting on.

Her hair was down and slightly longer, bangs fell over blue eyes that shone with happiness. A denim jacket covered a green graphic tee, and simple blue jeans lead to black canvas tennis shoes. Botan and Yukina ran forward first to tackle her into a deathly tight hug, making her laugh. Her beat up backpack was slung over one shoulder.

"Iruni!" they squealed and Keiko ran forward to join them in laughter and got her chance at a bear hug. Koenma, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke came forward, surrounding her with the others. Only Hiei stayed behind, looking at the group with frustration.

"How was it?" Yusuke clapped his hand on her shoulder and delivered a light punch to her chin making her grin. "Kill Jin?"

"Nah," she shrugged and wiped the tip of her nose with her thumb. "I did teach Suzuka some manners though. And Rinku and I got along pretty well."

"Kurama says you wiped the floor with Chu," Kuwabara leaned over her and ruffled her hair like he would a kid brother or sister and grinned. She laughed and nodded.

"So you've gotten stronger then?" Koenma smiled and asked, flexing his own arms the slightest of bits.

"I could demonstrate," she offered with a smile, but it was partial. Something glowed in her eyes that looked like regret, or pain. They all exchanged a look. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for stories over dinner."

"You look tired," Kurama studied her and looked at Koenma who moved to the side.

"I guess," she shrugged, adjusting the shoulder strap of her heavy backpack. Her eyes kept scanning through the faces and she seemed more disappointed every time. Botan ducked off to the other side so that when Iruni's eyes worked over them again they found a break in the crowd and landed on a sullen fire youkai.

"Hiei?" she blinked, whispering his name. Red eyes met hers slowly, neither moving. Then she dropped her bag and ran forward through the break. Throwing her arms around his neck she fell into him, squeezing . Her hair had flown around them, landing over her arms and his shoulder, and down her back again. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Shinpi," he groaned at her lack of confidence. His eyes closed as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her, taking a deep breath that was coated with her scent. "You told Kurama to alert everyone that you'd be coming back today."

"Well yeah," she pulled away and blushed a bit, "But the last thing I heard was that you were still in Makai."

"Don't say a word about Mukuro," he warned and she listened, biting her lip. Sighing, she finally took in his appearance.

"Wow, you look," she paused and smiled. "You look really handsome Hiei."

"Isn't that cute?" Botan asked Yukina and Keiko. They nodded with wide eyes as they watched the two demons awkwardly reunite.

"Are you staying?" she asked hopefully, then dropped her tone to be more flat. "I mean, just for tonight or for a while?"

"I haven't decided yet," he shrugged and she nodded, understanding. Forcing her eyes to brighten she grinned, walking back to her dropped pack. Throwing it over her shoulder she pushed her hands into her pockets while Hiei trailed loosely behind.

"Why don't we head to dinner now? I want to crawl into my sweet, comfortable bed," she grinned. "It's been forever since I've been to my house."

"Sure thing," Yusuke laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "But you have to tell us all the good stories over some sake."

"As long as you're paying," she laughed with him. Most of the group walked ahead of them, allowing her to throw a solemn look over her shoulder at the trailing fire demon who was trying to find something interesting about the dirty sidewalk.

* * *

"Looks like I get to wait until next semester," Iruni hung over her desk, hair falling in her way onto the wooden surface, as she scribbled into her planner. She'd missed the deadline for registration, but she felt like that was actually a blessing. She needed time off, to recuperate and adjust to her new job. Not to mention she'd promised Kurama she'd meet his family, and Yusuke and Keiko had begged her to help plan the wedding and be a part in it at dinner.

She'd been back for just a few hours and already had a full schedule. Sighing, she slammed the book closed and shoved away from the desk.

"Hn. I don't see how you can sleep in such a small space," Hiei's deep voice had her looking up at him. The short youkai was leaning against her bedroom door frame with a smirk on his face. "You left your door unlocked. You're lucky I was here to correct that or you might've had an intruder."

"You know, technically-" she cut herself off and stood, not sure what to say to him. There was a lot she _wanted_ to say, but she couldn't. Things would get too complicated. "How have you been?"

"That's a generic question," his smirk fell.

"I don't have a better one right now," she shrugged and walked to her dresser, glad to be home with her real clothes. She normally didn't wear clothes to sleep, but the habits of sleeping a household of male demons had been drilled into her deeply. Red eyes followed the simple movements.

"I wanted to talk to you, about what happened in Makai," he told her as she gripped a t-shirt in her hands. The tendons in her hands were taunt, then they loosened as if she'd realized he was watching her.

"I need to change," she started to protest but he had stepped into the room. Keeping her voice soft she muttered. "Hiei."

"Why did you go to stay with them?" he didn't need to elaborate. Blue eyes closed to keep emotions inside.

"I promised Rinku and Suzuka I would," she made a move to get around him and he rolled his eyes, stopping her with a hand on her arm. "Fine. I needed time to think. I wanted to get stronger before I came back. There."

"Think about what?" she was making this much more difficult than it had to be. His grip became lax, but his hand stayed on her bicep, softer.

_You._ She thought bitterly. Out loud she chose different words.

"The tournament was hard on me Hiei. So much happened," she sighed heavily, not at all liking this topic and getting frustrated with herself, she turned on him. "Damn it. I just needed time to sort through everything."

"It's been a long three months," he told her, his hand sliding down her skin watching with a smirk as it colored where his skin traveled over hers. He pulled away and looked at her sternly. "You weren't the only one who had time to think."

"Oh? Are you going to dazzle me with some deep insight?" she snapped and he stared at her with those ruby eyes. "Hiei?"

"I just might," he crossed his arms over his chest. He was still wearing the ningen clothes Botan had bought. Iruni had to admit he did look very good in them. "You aren't telling me the whole truth."

"I really want to just punch you in the ear sometimes," she growled to herself, "Or maybe the third eye."

"The truth, Shinpi," he demanded.

"The truth is I had to stay away. I had to figure out what was wrong with me because I couldn't get you out of my head!" she pointed an accusatory finger at him and sneered. "That damn kiss. One lousy kiss and I found myself in the same position that got me here. I _will not_ go through this agony again."

"It can't have been that lousy if it sent you for the hills," he raised his eyebrows. Floundering her eyes grew big. Their last kiss, the one that had broke mold. She'd asked him if that was his answer. He'd said he would be returning to Mukuro's for a while. She left.

"That is not the point!" she yelled, tears threatening to blur her vision. "The point is it doesn't matter now! I'm done. Over it. Three months cured me."

"Cured you," he repeated doubtfully.

"Indeed." She nodded. "Now, I need to change for bed."

"No you don't," she blanched as he walked up to her, once again invading her personal space. "Am I a disease then? Something you need to be cured of?"

"You're about to be crippled," she countered. "Does that count?"

"I can leave," he offered, then added with a smirk. "But I won't until you tell me too."

"Hiei," she warned, low and dangerous.

"What was it you said before?" his breath was pressing against her ear. Her body wanted to react but she wouldn't let it. Learning self control had been key when living with the shinobi and their friends, or she'd have killed them all. "About me having to beat you?"

She couldn't help it, she tried. Dear god she tried, but something about the question and the suggestion there in made her groan quietly. Not out of annoyance but out of expectation. His body stiffened a little and she blinked back to reality. _That_ was not going to happen. No. That's not what he meant.

"What are you getting at?" she demanded sourly. "Because I've had a long trip and I want to sleep."

"I don't want to go back to Makai for a while," he announced to her, stepping back only slightly. She could breathe without his smell overwhelming her now. "I have a feeling you're going to need someone to keep you out of trouble."

"That's me, target for disaster," she told him sarcastically.

"Not if I'm here," he wanted to grab her but couldn't tell how she'd react. She'd practically thrown herself at him last time and now she was pushing him away. "Did you want me to leave?"

"No!" she covered her mouth as the exclamation made him raise an eyebrow. "No."

"I want to try something, but I don't know how you'll react," he told her carefully, looking frustrated. "Will you let me?"

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked seriously and he shook his head. "Fine."  
"Close your eyes," he demanded and she glared then did as he asked. Slowly he pressed his lips against hers for the first time since their separation, trying not to touch her other than the kiss. She seemed to want him as far away as possible. Her body softened as she stepped back quickly, shock on her features.

"What, what was that for?" she asked, touching her mouth.

"That's what I've been thinking about for the last three months and the damn fools we call a team kept getting in my way." He told her and she blinked, her breath escaping in a rush. "It got worse when you hugged me. Having Kurama be the one who went to check up on you was nearly intolerable, but I thought it's what you wanted."

"I'll be damned," she grinned at him and he stared. "You can be a fool too."

"You said you needed to go, I wasn't going to interfere," he protested.

"I missed you," she whispered and he searched her face for a sign of falsehood. Finally he closed the distance she'd created between them and roughly grabbed her hips to bring her to him.

"Hn. Then don't do it again," he growled against her lips and kissed her again. The third really was the charm. Her hands gripped his arms tightly as if she was scared to touch any other part of him, then they moved up until she was touching the base of his neck with one hand while the other went into his hair.

They pulled away and the sad look to her eyes was back. He growled softly, tired of the way those blue eyes never glowed with happiness for too long.

"Don't let me hold you back," she told him, taking him by surprise. "Please, don't do that. If you want to leave, go. Never let me hold you back."

"If I want to go I will," he huffed. "I don't want to."

The sincere smile on her face, so unguarded and undeterred, had him feeling a bit guilty for not telling her this sooner. For not telling her it was okay sooner. Pressing his cheek to her neck he took a deep breath and let the smell of the world before rain wash over him.

"We've been having a lot of rain lately, it's had me watching the horizon for weeks." He shook his head. "It would figure on a clear night you'd decide to come back."

"You remember the silliest things," she laughed, her hands trailing back down his arms until she was holding his wrists as his hands tightened on her hips. Laying her cheek against his chest she listened to his heartbeat and took in the scent of musky firewood. How many fires had she burned just to get an imitation of this aroma? She'd practically cut down a whole forest.

"Your mind is fascinating," he murmured and her head jerked up, eyes wide.

"Stay out of my head!" she demanded, glad her mind had been on something PG. It was slowly running to more adult areas and his smirk grew.

Hiei pressed his body against hers, pushing her into the chest of drawers she'd pulled her clothes out of. He made a point to yank the shorts and t-shirt from her hands and throw them across the room, out of reach. She wasn't moving out of his ability to touch her tonight.

She had three months to make up for. He was planning on making sure that, even though he'd stretch it out over a few weeks, the majority of her penance would be paid before the sun decided to peak through the clouds again in the morning. He groaned against her mouth with the mere thought.

Thought? Oh yes, she'd barked a command and he hadn't responded.

"I like your head," he trailed his lips from hers and down her neck, earning a series of soft whimpers. His hands slipped towards her back, one staying on the hollow as his other hand went a bit lower, making her squeak. With a smirk he looked down at her clothes. "I like these jeans too. You fill them out nicely."

Her fingers trailed down over his neck and over his chest, her teeth catching her lip, until she gripped the top of his pants.

"I really like these clothes on you," she admitted, her breathing a bit shallow. Tentatively she moved her hands back up and slipped both hands under the tie around his neck and loosened it as he watched her face. "You don't seem like a tie man though."

"Botan and Yukina forced me to wear it," he snorted. That made her smile before she slipped the red silk over his head and tossed it to their right.

With a short growl he picked her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist as she started to unbutton his shirt, one arm around his neck as his hands gripped the bottom of her thighs. Without much deliberation Hiei stumbled forward until they fell on the bed, and the breath promptly surged out of the girl's lungs as the fire demon landed on her.

"That was graceful," she laughed and he shook his head.

"I wasn't going for grace," he shrugged out of his open shirt, leaving him in just the black a-shirt and his jeans as he kicked his boots off. She reached down and unfastened his sword, gently placing it with hers against the wall, between her desk and her bed. To do so she had to lean back and stretch out, a sight that made him growl.

"Don't want to lose it," she breathed as his breath preluded to another kiss. His teeth caught her lip, making her moan and lift her body into his, her legs wrapping around his as his hips pressed into hers.

Without spending much time on the thought he ripped her shirt off of her, too eager to bother wondering if she actually liked it. When her mouth opened in protest the fire demon smirked and took full advantage, quickly cutting off anything she had to say.

"Oh God, Hiei," she moaned as his hand ran up her back. Then stopped. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is this?" he looked down at her bra, it was lavender in color and looked and felt like silk, with grey lace accents.

"It's a bra," she blinked with a lopsided grin. She had forgotten that they didn't really have many under garments in Demon World.

"I want it off," he demanded with a glare at the offending fabric. With a laugh she reached behind her, holding his wrist.

"There's a clasp. I like this one, so let's try to not to shred it like last month's bank statement, alright?" she requested and he smirked. Looking behind her awkwardly, which she had to admit was cute, he unfastened the two hooks and then completely disregarded the bra all together, tossing it over to join her night clothes.

"We're going to have to talk about your taste," he sneered at the pile and then looked back into her eyes before working his lips against hers again. She gripped his shirt as he slowly started to kiss down her neck, paying extra time and attention on the spots he heard her moan. It made him smile against her skin that she reacted most adoringly to the times when he used his teeth.

Sitting up on his knees he stripped off the under shirt and studied the woman laying in front of him. Three months he'd been waiting for this. Three long, painful and lonely months. He could wait a few more seconds and appreciate what he was getting into.

"Hiei," Ichi sat up, her voice a bit strained. She was on her knees. A sudden memory made him laugh a bit. "What?"

She looked so self conscious when he laughed that he cut off the sound abruptly, trying to suppress the smile she produced without meaning too. Cupping her face with his hands he leaned forward, gently kissing her. It was chaste and when he pulled away she looked confused.

"I was just remembering our conversation the night before your match with Hiro." He teased, placing another kiss on her lips, this one much less chaste and filled with hunger. "I believe it actually went something like this."

She blushed a bit on the apples of her cheeks as he held her face cupped in this hands, just looking into his eyes. Then resolution overtook whatever fleeting shadow of doubt he had seen, and she smiled a confident grin, like she had just been invited to brawl with a low level demon.

"You talk too much," she laughed and his face twitched slightly, eyebrow have a slight spasm. Then, suddenly, he felt his back pressed into the comforter and weight on his hips. Blinking he looked up at the demon girl straddling his lap, eyes widened slightly by surprise. Her hair had spilled back over her shoulders, framing her face and her chest in a cascade of black against the pale skin and contrasting with those intense blue eyes. Those eyes that were shining with a smile as she looked down at him.

"You'd better keep me entertained and quiet then," he smirked, stretching beneath her so that her eyes could trace the movement of his muscles through his stomach as his arms pulled above his head before crossing behind it, acting as a pillow. "Or I might-"

Her mouth covered his before he could finish, earning eager growls from both demons' chests. Her hands pulled at the zipper of his pants, pulling them lower on his hips and struggling to get them off. With a smirk he decided against helping her, liking the way she was so adamant about undressing him. That sort of behavior could spoil a man.

It didn't take long for her to maneuver the jeans off of him, his boxers and her panties following quickly. Then they were both still, her confidence gone in a flash.

"Shinpi," Hiei reached up, placed his hand on the side of her neck, adjusting his weight to sit on his elbow as he pulled her down into a kiss softer than what she thought he'd be able to give. Her breath gently pushed against his lips as he created a bare inch of room between their faces, looking into her uncertain blue eyes.

"I've craved any reminder I could have of you," he muttered, eyes half closed and soft, hers studying his face to bore into him to determine the truth in his words. "I've missed you."

"Will you miss me again?" she breathed one warm hand trailing up his chest as the other rested on top of his thigh, distracting him as her nervous fingers traced along tender nerves. His mouth twisted into a smirk, his hand moving to the back of her head before she felt the sharp pull of his fist against her hair, forcing her head back to expose her neck as he sat up completely. "Hiei?"

"Yes," he answered her in his usual rough voice, no room for argument or discussion on the topic. He watched the blush creep over every inch of her skin visible to him, her eyes widened slightly as he chuckled against the connection of shoulder and neck.

Giving a playful tug to her already captured hair he placed his opened mouth against the junction making her breath leave in a rush, her body tensing as his teeth pressed down with just enough force to bruise her human skin, before he sucked gently against it. He released her hair and continued to smirk as she leveled him with a stern gaze, jaw tight.

"What was that?" she demanded quietly, touching the slightly wet spot with hesitation. Her head turned to look in the mirror to see the damage he'd done but a bandaged hand gripped her chin, drawing her into a rough kiss.

"That was just a test," he purred softly, deep from his chest, pulling her warm body against his. Her eyes darkened as her own lust rose to match the level laden in his voice. "You passed."

"I always do." She smirked at him herself, and kissed him, catching his bottom lip with her teeth and pulling slightly. "You are talking way too much."

"You've mentioned that," he raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Then shut up," she pressed more firmly against his body, licking her lips, "and take advantage of the opportunity you're being given, Hiei."

"That sounded like an order," he closed his eyes as her fingers trailed down his side and over his thigh, her nails teasing already taut nerves. Her fingers skimmed back up over his hip and then moved across his lower stomach before wrapping around his length with a slight squeeze that made him moan.

"I am the Lord of a very powerful territory," she told him, her hand moving up and down him slowly, too slow for his taste, but she'd know that. He opened his eyes to see the definite smirk he was being cast.

Without a word he placed his hand over hers and then quickly tossed his weight to the knee closest to her, throwing her body to the mattress as he loomed over her, her trapped hand still in his, above her head. Their knuckles brushed the headboard, her head just below the pillows. The quickened pace of her breath made him once again look down at the body he was claiming, at what was rightfully his. Never untwining their right hands he lowered his mouth to her right breast, capturing her nipple in his teeth so that she moaned a bit, his left hand moving down her side as he continued to tease her breast with his mouth.

Moving slow, he memorized the texture of her skin, of the softness he'd be enjoying through the night. Another moan escaped her as his thumb brushed over the top of her thigh and he gripped it, then gently pulled to that her spread slightly, before slipping his hand over the pale skin and to her center, two fingers testing her warmth and readiness. Her breath caught, back arched, making him raise his head to study her desire filled face as his fingers entered her. That soft bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she tried to stifle the noises she wanted to make.

"Stop biting your lip, it's not like there is anyone to disturb," he growled, trying to control himself with great effort as his hand continued to tease her where she wanted him most. She opened her mouth, eyes narrowed, the blue as dark as indigo dye.

"Any other night and the teasing will be alright," she growled, catching him by surprise at the sheer hunger in her voice, the demon below the surface showing through. He had to bite back his own reaction, but he wanted to hear her out. "But tonight, Hiei, tonight I don't think I can wait anymore."

Pulling out of her, he moved his body up hers, his chest sliding against her skin until his face was hovering above hers, his hips between her legs. If he had been a softer man, he might've asked if she was sure, but he could see through her eyes. If she had wanted a softer man, he wouldn't have been there in the first place. Hiei looked into the large blue eyes that had haunted him since he first looked into them, since the first time she straightened her spine at his approach, under a tree. It seemed like years had passed when only months had slipped away.

Squeezing her fingers that wove between his own bandaged ones, he used his left hand to raise her hips to meet him, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as he entered her for the first time. The small noise she made, and the barely visible twist of her features suddenly reminded him that this body hadn't ever experienced sex before. His ruby eyes widened as he held still, letting her adjust, they had time, no matter their needs.

"Are you-" his question got cut off as she pulled him down by the back of his neck for a fiery kiss that rose his body temperature high enough to melt away any doubts or questions. Her back arched and her body pressed tight against him, leaving barely any space. Taking her cue, he started a slow rhythm, her legs tightened around him, her hips grinding into his to match his space.

Iruni moaned out his name, head thrown back as his speed increased, and the urge to simply let go was only reined in by the way she looked at him. In those pools of want and need he saw enough trust to dispel any doubt he could ever see created around them. It made him growl and kiss her hard enough to make her lips swell with bruises as they moved together, faster, harder, closer. Their chests started to raise with pants. The hand that had been holding his neck moved to his shoulder, then down his back as her nails ran against his skin. Their intertwined hands had come part, his to give him balance, hers to add to her hold on him.

The tightening in her lower stomach had Iruni arching against her fire demon, her eyes opened wide as new sensations rocked her. Hiei smirked above her, but she was too distracted by what she was feeling to care, her body tightening with anticipation as her climax neared a new peak. Swallowing she moaned again, his name the first thing to come from her swollen lips. He murmured hers in her ear, his breath heavy, his own end coming faster with every squirm she made against him, with every sound that slipped from her mouth.

With a gasp and an outcry from the girl's lips, eyes wide and a smile on her face, and a moan from the fire demon they both collapsed onto the bed, a few inches higher than they had started, the pillows pressed closer to the headboard. Hiei licked his lips, panting heavily, satisfaction clear in his eyes and expression as he rolled to lay beside the dark haired girl, an arm across her chest to keep her close to his body as he nuzzled his face against her neck.

"That was," she paused to swallow and stabilize her breathing, making her lover chuckle. "that was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, my okami," he smirked and pulled away enough to lay on his side facing her, using his elbow to balance and support his head as he looked over at his claim. _If anyone tries to take you, I will not hesitate to kill them._ "How are you feeling?"

"Hm?" she blinked at him curiously, then saw the way his smirk slipped into a slightly more devious look, and swallowed again. "Really, Hiei?"

He leaned forward, to watch her face for her reaction as he told her with seriousness, "I have three months worth of waiting for tonight repressed inside me. You aren't getting off quite that easily."

She drew her eyes down his naked body and then back up slowly, the predator shining through in her eyes and possessiveness registered in her mind and on her face. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

Sun warmed the skin on Iruni's back, and tinted the insides of her eyelids red as she stirred out of her sleep. Her cheek was pressed against something soft, with lots of give. That wasn't what she had fallen asleep on. Opening one blue eye, then the other, the girl snuggled against the pillow in her arms until the sleep faded from her eyes. Her last conscious thought before exhaustion had taken over was of laying down to rest with her head on Hiei's chest, her arms around his waist.

"He must've gone," she blinked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes before stretching. Trying to ignore the pit in her stomach at the thought that months of separation only equated to one night, she slipped her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, her eyes meeting the mirror, to see how many bruises she might have from the best sort of rough night.

There was a loud yell from the bedroom upstairs that made Hiei cringe and Kurama flinched at the sheer volume. Iruni came down the stairs in a blur, the baggy tee almost completely obscuring the shorts underneath. A large, dark bruise was easily visible on the bottom of her neck there her shoulder joined it. Kurama blushed slightly, and Hiei just sat stoically. He pulled away from the fridge, where he was leaning in the kitchen. Kurama uncrossed his legs and stood up at the table he'd been politely seated at during his brief conversation with Hiei. The red head had arrived to actually check on Iruni, and to return a spare key she had given him to use to buy groceries for her before her arrival.

"What the hell is this?" she pointed to the dark rimmed impression of teeth left on her skin.

"I should leave," the fox demon cleared his throat and immediately red and blue eyes were glued to him.

"You're fine," they spoke in unison, then turned to each other. Sapphires were narrowed, rubies relaxed.

"Answer me." She demanded with a growl, " Why did you have to bruise me!"

He held her eyes for a second, then shrugged, watching her anger grow a bit before finally answering her. "Because I wanted to see how you'd react to knowing that anyone with sense would be able to tell that you belong to me."

She stopped, as did Kurama in mid-escape, to gape at the short demon.

"You want people to know we're together?" she smiled softly, fingers grazing her bruise. He just shrugged again giving a hn that both demons present knew was conservative for yes. With a sweet smile he immediately distrusted she walked up to him, and kissed him chastely, her hands on his arms. Then her look turned darker, her smile tipping down at the corners. "Then tell them!"

* * *

Kurama laughed, walking down the street towards Yusuke's apartment for a prearranged lunch with Iruni and Hiei tagging along. He actually found himself impatient to arrive with the two little demons. Stifling another chuckle he looked back as the two followed him along the street, Iruni on the right, arms behind her head as she looked up at the sky, the edge of her bruise able to be seen from under the collar of the button she wore with the top two buttons undone. Hiei walked with his arms over his chest, eyes closed, stoic expression, and a matching bruise on the side of his neck to his okami's.

_They are absolutely perfect for each other_ Kurama laughed inwardly at his thought of the two stubborn demons.

"I am not afraid to kill you, fox." Kurama's lips twitched into a grin at the threat from the red eyed demon, before he cautiously cleared his throat and looked ahead again.

_Well, maybe with time at least, they will be._


	44. The Balance of Chaos

**The Balance of Chaos **(Excerpt)

**Summary: The world is made of a complicated array of duo-ships. Dark and light. Death and life. This balance makes existence possible. And just sometimes, it takes a shift in the balance to reveal how upset the world used to be. IrunixHiei**

Just thought I'd let you guys get a taste of what's to come. Very very small taste.

* * *

"By decree of Lord Enma Junior, you are commanded to peaceably surrender to me and allow me to escort you to a holding facility in Spirit World, where you will await your sentencing." Blue eyes narrowed as the short, dark haired woman calmly spoke the rehearsed line.

Iruni Mikamoto stood with her knee length jacket billowing around her legs in the wind, the dark blue color matching her eyes and popped against the simple white short sleeved button-up she had donned, her khaki cargo pants thick enough to withstand the growing chill to the air. Black hair lifted and flowed around her face.

A group of four demons stood before her, keeping her from her other appointments. No one ever wanted to just shut up and come with her. No one made it easy. Her patience was starting to run out, but Koenma had specifically requested for her to not kill these buggers.

"What are we being charged with, by such a tiny human girl?" one of them laughed, moving to pet her on the head. With a flick of her wrist and a flashing of her hand he was sprawled at the feet of the others, unconscious. The child leader had said nothing about what condition they should arrive in, as long as they were breathing and in one piece.

"Endangering human children," she closed her eyes and sighed. "We can either do this the hard way or the political way, boys. But whatever way you choose, remember that I'm pressed for time here, and I want to go."

* * *

Keiko's brow was pinched in a mixture of frustration and worry as Yukina, Botan and Shizuru tried to calm her down. Yusuke and Kuwabara made a point to stay as far away as possible, not liking the angry tension.

"She's going to be here, you know Iruni, she gets behind sometimes," Botan tried to soothe the sitting brunette as her fists clutched the fabric of her skirt at her knees. The amethyst eyed woman was sitting on the table in front of the group on the couch.

"Yeah, the kid is probably just running a bit behind," the tallest of them lounged on the couch on the other side of the girl. Yukina sat on the opposite side of the psychic, patting the human's hand comfortingly.

"Ichi will be here, she always shows up," she smiled softly, and the fists unclenched. "She wouldn't miss this for anything, you know that. We're her family now, and family sticks together."

A door opened and closed with a gust of wind and a haggard looking Iruni walked in with her head down and shoulders sagging. With a sigh she frowned at Keiko, looking at the woman apologetically.

"Please say I didn't miss the fitting," she pleaded softly and then was instantly granted forgiveness as she walked over and set a small paper bag on the table. She turned and nodded at Kuwabara and Yusuke without a smile, then sat beside the ferry girl.

"No, no. The woman called to say she'd be late, but when you weren't here," the girl bit her bottom lip between her teeth delicately, looking upset.

"Keiko, I'm so sorry." Ichi ran her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. "Koenma got me coming from my house, and it was supposed to be a real quick situation, but you know how these things get."

Shrugging off the jacket she had on and folding it across their laps they were all reminded at just how out of hand some things could become so quickly. With the top two buttons of her shirt undone the top line of the scar on her chest was readily visible.

"Did you at least beat them?" the human girl asked with a sigh, trying not smile as the wolf demon flashed her a lopsided grin full of arrogance.

"I hit each of them three times. One for my energy, one for wasting my time, and one for you." She laughed and all the tension dissolved as the soft eyed girl joined in.


End file.
